<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dresden Meets Evans by Adamaris_1990</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165941">Dresden Meets Evans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamaris_1990/pseuds/Adamaris_1990'>Adamaris_1990</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Appearances by Merlin, BAMF Harry Potter, Black Butler References, Blowjobs, Creature Blaise Zabini, Creature Fic, Creature Theodore Nott, Crossover, Fluffyness and Mushyness, Immortal Harry Potter, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Master Slave Play, Master of Death Harry Potter, Minor Character Death, Non Cannon Divergence, Please don't copy to another site, Powerful Harry Potter, Puppy Play, Rimming, Sex in a Car, Smut; lots of Smut, Spanking, Switch Harry Dresden, Switch Harry Potter, Winter Knight Harry Dresden, soulmate references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>205,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamaris_1990/pseuds/Adamaris_1990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Harry James Potter.</p><p>I’ve been alive for almost a millennia. Though my birthplace was in England, I decided to leave.</p><p>I went to Chicago, found allies and my soulmate, and brought balance to this world and others by proxy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaise Zabini/Lysander Raith/Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini/Theodore Nott/Thomas Raith, Harry Potter/Death Occasionally, Harry Potter/Harry Dresden, Harry Potter/Harry Dresden/Death Occasionally, Harry Potter/Harry Dresden/Thomas Raith, Harry Potter/Lysander Raith Occasionally, Harry Potter/Thomas raith Occasionally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was formally known as Harry Potter almost 800 years ago. The only thing that the mortals that live now remember me for is the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort. I have been given so many titles over my immortal lifetime they’re really starting to get annoying and redundant.</p><p> </p><p>The main titles I have are The Boy Who Lived, The Boy Who Died Twice, The Chosen One, Defeater of Voldemort and the Master of Death. The last came about thanks to me owning and reuniting the Deathly Hallows that belonged to my ancestors so long ago.</p><p> </p><p>I changed my last name to Evans in honor of my mother. I got my eyes fixed and am 6 foot 2, so I’m not short. Everyone I once knew is now dead, I even miss Draco’s snarkyness.</p><p> </p><p>My titles besides Potter are Lord Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin by conquest, Peverell by Blood and Emrys.</p><p> </p><p>I’m getting bored here in this part of the world. The mortals here are relying too much on me to solve their problems. Now I see how Nicolas Flamel felt before he and his wife Perenell moved on to the next great adventure. I spoke to him after Lord Voldemort was destroyed. He gave me the notes to create a Philosopher's Stone if I ever wished to do so. He was 696 years of age when he died with his wife by his side. After their deaths, I decided to destroy the original stone by blowing it up with the Elder Wand. This was done in a far off clearing of the Forbidden Forest. After I was sure that the stone was destroyed and couldn’t be found by anyone, I took the notes with me, put them in a trunk and went off to Gringots.</p><p> </p><p>I decided to put them in the Peverell vault since it had such high security on it. After their deaths, I lived my life with Ginny and our kids, though I was not completely happy. Yes I loved her, but I was not in love with her. She was my wife, but not my true soulmate. I’m bisexual so I swing both ways, but I prefer men. I have great great great grandchildren so I know my line won’t ever die. I watched my children grow up; I did the same for my grandchildren, great grandchildren, etc.</p><p> </p><p>My children and grandchildren know about dark magic, but they do not use it to harm innocent people for any reason. When my family members learned to use dark magic, I made sure that they always summoned me to be their primary tutor so that they don’t fall into its allure and lose their humanity to it. I’ve been lucky that I’ve not had to take any of my family’s lives because of it. The 3 times I was witness to it, the elders of that specific branch of the family took care of it for me. What they did I was aware and approved of. All I’ll say is that the offenders had their magic bound for a time until I could cleanse them of their darkness.</p><p> </p><p>I’ve been lucky that this country has not had any more dark lords or ladies come to power. I have been called to other parts of the world to help them deal with uprisings if Horcruxes or other forms of truly black magic were involved. The countries have their own aurors and other forces to deal with evil, but they do not have the knowledge I do thanks to my life experiences. There have been a few Horcruxes that were created while I’ve been alive, but no one’s crossed the line that Voldemort did. They lost some of their humanity, but they did not become snakelike creatures thanks to the rituals they used.</p><p> </p><p>Whenever a Horcrux was found, I’d be called to deal with it unless I was unavailable. This was perfectly fine for the first 200 years or so. When I was not needed, I was in the shadows making sure that my family and the rest of the mortals were fine. Yes, a few mortal upstarts tried to take my wand, but every one that tried died or was turned into a Muggle by my hand. Did I like it? No, but the less people knew about its existence, the better.</p><p> </p><p>For the next 200 years, I tried to stay in the shadows, but I was not always successful. The mortals were becoming lazier and lazier. They called for me to deal with some of theirs that were starting to go dark, but had not truly crossed that line yet. This was fine for the most part. I was lucky that none of those who I was asked to deal with were members of my family. Life was like this until now. Defeat the occasional dark witch or wizard, get the accolades and praises of the world a few more times. After the last mission that involved a dark lord in East China, I knew I needed to leave somewhere where my name and numerous titles meant nothing to anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Where it was, I was unsure of. Maybe somewhere in America. Maybe Chicago, New York or Los Angeles. The cities were more than big enough where I could easily get lost among the people who lived there. I’d go soon. I had all of my affairs taken care of</p><p> </p><p>It was 2 days later that I took an international portkey to the outskirts of Chicago. As soon as I got there, I noticed something was seriously wrong with the magic here. It is making me feel ill; I need to tone down my senses so I don’t throw up on any of the mortals that are here.</p><p> </p><p>The city’s nice. I’ve not been out of the UK all that often. It is different here. I need to get a new wardrobe so I don’t stand out. Should I dress straight or gay? I choose the second. I had my life so long ago with Ginny and other women after she died. Now it is time for me to get chased by guys.</p><p> </p><p>When I got to a nearby store, I got skinny jeans in muted colors that wouldn’t make me look gay unless you knew what you were looking for. The short and long sleeve shirts I picked out were in different colors. Some were in green to match my eyes. I went ahead and got new shoes, socks and the other stuff. Gringots of the UK had given me a credit card that was tied to all of my vaults.</p><p> </p><p>After I was done shopping, I went to a furniture store to buy a complete set for either an apartment or condo. I paid with the same card. The people would be over to my new place to set up the furniture as soon as I called for them. I went to a hidden alley and shrunk my clothes and shoes. Now it was time for me to find either an apartment or condo so I could call this place home.</p><p> </p><p>I walked through the city and found a nice apartment complex. I sensed different humanoid creatures in the complex, so this would be a perfect place for me to live. When I got there, the manager met me at the front door.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good morning, sir. Are you here to rent?”</p><p>“Do you have free apartments?”</p><p>“Yes. I have one that is on the second floor.”</p><p>“Does it have a working phone line?”</p><p>“No, sir. Why do you need one; if I may ask?”</p><p>“I ordered furniture to be delivered.”</p><p>“I shall call them from here. The apartment number will be 204. Do you have their number?”</p><p>“Yes I do, sir. Thank you.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I handed him the card that had the number for the furniture store. He put it on speaker phone. I told them who I was, and that I had found an apartment to rent.</p><p> </p><p>The manager gave them the address and the number of the apartment where I’d be staying. They told us they’d be here in maybe 45 minutes. This would be more than enough time for me to get a tour of the complex and the apartment where I’d be living.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>As the manager and I walked on a tour of the complex, I extended my senses out. I thought I’d felt magical creatures that lived here. I felt a hybrid vampire thing, a few werewolves and some sort of unknown Fae or Fairy. The Fae was different than the Fairies I knew of, but it did have powers of its own.</p><p> </p><p>I decided to buy the building out, keep the manager on staff and put up wards of protection so the creatures that live here are safe, same for me, considering my position in the world. A few minutes later, I saw a magical user with an unknown dog. The man was acting overly gay and trying way too hard. Why this was, I wasn’t sure of. After the man was let into the apartment that he was in front of, the manager took me to the one across from that one and showed it to me.</p><p> </p><p>It was spacious with 2 bedrooms, bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, and a huge living room. A few minutes after the tour of my apartment was over, I heard 3 knocks on the door. It was the people from the store who had my furniture. I let them in and watched as they put the furniture that I’d bought together in the separate rooms.</p><p> </p><p>After a few hours, they were done. The manager who’d given me the tour had left after I started moving my stuff in. I told him that I needed to talk to him after the people took off. He told me where his office was. After some time, I joined him there.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good afternoon, sir. Do you like the look of your new apartment?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you. I was hoping I could talk to the building manager.”</p><p>“Why? Is there something wrong with the complex?”</p><p>“Not at all. I like the look of it. I was hoping to buy it out to start investing in properties in this general area.”</p><p>“Am I out of a job, Mr., um...”</p><p>“I am Harry Evans. So Mr. Evans is fine.”</p><p>“Alright. Am I out of a job, Mr. Evans?”</p><p>“Not at all. I’ll let you keep doing what you are now; I’ll just own the building.”</p><p>“So keep your name out of any dealings I have with the other people who live here?”</p><p>“Unless it is really important, yes.”</p><p>“You got it, Mr. Evans. To buy out the building, it will be $455,000.”</p><p>“Not a problem.”</p><p>“what?”</p><p>“I said, I can give you a card that has the money, or I can get it in cash for you.”</p><p>“You have that kind of money just lying around?”</p><p>“Yes. That’s none of your business, though.”</p><p>“Of course not. I’ll take the card. I don’t need trucks coming here with mountains of cash and making this a more noticeable place than it already is.”</p><p>“Here’s my card.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I handed him the card I’d gotten from Gringots. I also handed him my ID, though it was registered in the UK, not US. A few minutes later, the transaction was done.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“So nothing will change, Mr. Evans?”</p><p>“Nothing at all. I’ll just jointly own the building with; who is the building manager?”</p><p>“I am, Mr. Evans. Thank you for taking a load off of me financially.”</p><p>“Of course. If you don’t mind, I’m going to get some food. I’m starving.”</p><p>“May I recommend McAnally’s Pub? It has been in this general area for what seems like forever...”</p><p>“Do you have directions?”</p><p>“Give me a few seconds and I’ll have them for you.”</p><p>“Thanks."</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later, he handed me a paper with the requested information. It gave me the name and address of the restaurant. It also told me how long it would take me to get there from here if I walked. I smiled at him and took off. When I got to a secluded area of the apartment complex, I apparated to the restaurant keeping the address in mind.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as I got there, I saw a sign out front. It listed the restaurant’s name which I already knew. It also said something about the place being Neutral Territory, whatever that meant. I went inside to sit at a table. A few seconds later, a man handed me a menu. I spent a few minutes going through it. I didn’t recognize anything on it, however. I went up to the bar where the man was and spoke quietly.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good afternoon, sir. I’ve never been to the US before today, so all of the food on the menu is completely new to me.”</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“Give me something you think I’d like, if you don’t mind."</p><p> </p><p>He nodded at me and took the menu from my hand. I went to sit back down at the chair I was in before. We seemed to have the whole place to ourselves for now. A few minutes later, he came to my table with a steak sandwich, fries, and an ice cold coke. I smiled at him in thanks. He nodded back at me. As soon as the first bite of the steak and other seasonings touched my mouth, I nearly came in my trousers right then and there. He smirked at my reaction, then went back to the bar. Damn, this food was wonderful.</p><p> </p><p>This gives the Three Broomsticks or any other restaurant in Diagon Alley serious competition. This would be my go to spot for food if I didn’t want to cook for myself. After almost an hour, I was done. I handed him a $20 bill. I’d gotten some money out while I was buying my new wardrobe and furniture.</p><p> </p><p>I smiled at him to let him know that he could keep the change. He smiled at me. I took off back to my new home. Yes, I was the Master of Death, but even I couldn’t deal with such abrupt time zone changes. I rested for the rest of the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden. For the first years of my life, I lived with my father. My mother Morgana Le Fay died after I was born. My father died after I was 6. From the time between 6 and 14, I lived with Justin DuMorn. The guy was one hell of a taskmaster, but he did teach me how to use my magical powers.</p><p> </p><p>When I was 12, I met another of his students, Elane Mallory. She and I became very close. She helped me out when I couldn’t understand the magical stuff that required finesse. I was a magical user that was good at combat magic and fire spells. She was good at the other side of magic that required more fine control to get it to obey her will.</p><p> </p><p>I used Latin to do my magic. She used Ancient Egyptian to do her spells and curses. This was done to insulate our minds from the backlash of calling for so much power. When we were both 15, we were almost put in a thrall. Justin wanted us to help him destroy people. We did not do so. Elane was able to run away. Where, I was never sure of. Justin tried to kill me with some sort of unknown ritual. It failed. He sent an Outsider to kill me. The creature failed to do so thanks to a full gas station. I used it to severely damage it.</p><p> </p><p>This caught the attention of the White Council. I was not killed. I was put under the Sword of Damocles. My warden who took me in to try to help me was Ebenezer McCoy. I lived with him on his farm. He taught me the value of hard work, though I did not make it easy on him.</p><p> </p><p>After a few years, I became a Junior Warden of the White Council. I became a Private Investigator for the Chicago Police Department. I had my own office and everything. My job for them was helping them investigate the supernatural. The only things I would not do were love potions or helping someone become infinitely wealthy.</p><p> </p><p>The Sword of Damocles was lifted after I destroyed a rogue magician named Victor Sells. He was making Three Eye to destroy Jonny Marcone’s mob business. Warden Morgan thought that I was responsible for the killings until he saw the ritual that was being performed by Sells and those who he was in the house with.</p><p> </p><p>After they were all dead, the death sentence was lifted off of me by the White Council. Over the next few years, I met and befriended a group of college kids who could turn into wolves. I nicknamed them the Alphas. They helped me deal with wolves who were a part of the corrupted FBI.</p><p> </p><p>After this, I hung out with Michael Carpenter and his family. His wife Charity did not really like me. The why, I was never sure of. Maybe it was because Michael always got hurt in some form when he helped me out. When Queen Mab bought my debt from my godmother, she asked for my help to find the murderer of the Summer Knight. I was able to do so eventually. It was the current Winter Knight, Lloyd Slate. After I killed the current Summer Lady, Lily and Fix became the new Summer Lady and Knight. I decided to become the newest Winter Knight so that Lloyd’s actions wouldn’t be a part of the Winter Court and destroy its reputation.</p><p> </p><p>I learned that Maeve was still the Winter Lady who was a bitch. Good thing I didn’t have to interact with her all that often.</p><p>My jobs as the newest Knight of Winter came thanks to Queen Mab.</p><p> </p><p>What helped my standing with the Carpenter family was my saving of their youngest child, Harry. Nicodemus who I’d fought some time back dropped a coin very close to where the child was. I picked it up; the Winter Mantle saved my mind from being taken over. I gave it to Sanya after he returned little Harry to his parents. He took the coin and did something to destroy or collect it, I was never sure which. He thanked me as did Charity, finally.</p><p> </p><p>After this, one of the puppies I was supposed to give Brother Wang ended up in my car. He saved my ass far more times than I can count. He was some sort of unknown huge dog. What breed, I was never sure of. All I knew was that his mother or father must have been some sort of mammoth. Since the dog was huge even as a puppy.</p><p> </p><p>I took Mouse as I’d named the dog with me to go visit my half-brother Thomas. I saw a boy across the hall where I was. I acted far too gay for the situation, but I did end up being let into his apartment. Damn him for being gone. I heard people enter the boy’s apartment and put furniture together. I saw the boy leave the apartment. Where he went, I was not sure of.</p><p> </p><p>After some time, I went back home to talk to Bob. Bob is a spirit of intellect that lives in a human skull. He was formally owned by Justin DuMorn. He has more potions and magic information than most people will in their lifetimes.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Harry. How’re things going?”</p><p>“Good, Bob. I met a new person.”</p><p>“O?”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t meet him, but I saw him across the hall of Thomas’s apartment.”</p><p>“What did he look like?”</p><p>“He had pail skin, emerald green eyes, long hair, and a hot looking cock and ass.”</p><p>“Harry? I think someone’s in love...”</p><p>“Bob? I don’t think I’m gay...”</p><p>“Neither do I. I think you’re bisexual, if you can think of his cock and ass as his most prominent features, besides his eyes.”</p><p>“If you say so, Bob. Do you think I should get to know him? If so, how?”</p><p>“Where do you think he went after he got his stuff put in his new apartment?”</p><p>“Maybe he went to McAnally’s for a bite. He might be there now."</p><p>"Don’t go after the boy so quickly, Harry. Make the hunt worth it for the 2 of you.”</p><p>“The hunt?”</p><p>“Yes. Do you want more than friendship with the boy?”</p><p>“I’ve never met him. I just saw him. He looked like one of those rich snobs that live in this country.”</p><p>“He might not act all snobbish as you call him. Don’t you work tomorrow?”</p><p>“No, I don’t. It is very close to Halloween. I need a way to distract Grevane and his friends.”</p><p>“Didn’t you just summon the Elfking of the Wild Hunt?”</p><p>“Yes I did. I can’t ask for help.”</p><p>“What did you notice about the zombies that were used to attack you?”</p><p>“A beat or some form of bass drum was used to command them, I believe.”</p><p>“You need someone to do the same for you. You’ll figure out the why soon enough.”</p><p>“What could be used to disrupt a ritual?”</p><p>“Look deep into the past, Harry.”</p><p>“Deep into the past you say? I think I know what I’ll use.”</p><p>“When does the ritual happen?”</p><p>“Tonight. I’ll go and get help.”</p><p>“You don’t want minor gods running amuck through Chicago...”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Good luck, Harry.”</p><p>“Thanks, Bob.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I took off. I went to see Waldo Butters at his office.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry? Where are you going in such a hurry?”</p><p>“I need to disrupt a ritual that might destroy this city. I need your help.”</p><p>“I’m not a fighter, Harry.”</p><p>“You are not, but you can play the drums, can you not?”</p><p>“I can. What are we going to do?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you when we get there.”</p><p>“Will this be fun?”</p><p>“It will be interesting. I’ll make sure that you and I don’t die.”</p><p>“Thanks, Harry. Which drum should I get?”</p><p>“The one that is the biggest and has the lowest bass sound. I’m going to need it. The past must destroy the future.”</p><p>“The what?”</p><p>“You’ll see when we get to where the past lies.”</p><p> </p><p>Waldo went to the place where he had his Polka stuff he was going to use. He brought out the bass drum, and a few straps. We took off. After a few minutes, we were at the museum that had Sue the Tyrannosaurus.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry? Why are we here?”</p><p>“We’re here to use the huge dinosaur that’s in front of us.”</p><p>“Use it to what?”</p><p>“We’re going to use it to disrupt a ritual which is happening in the next hour or so.”</p><p>“Wonderful. And you’re sure we won’t die?”</p><p>“I’m sure we won’t die, Waldo.”</p><p> </p><p>I tied the straps that Waldo brought with him to Sue’s back. I had my own straps and my sword cane which I used as a holder for the makeshift harness. After this, I made sure the door was open. We climbed onto Sue’s back. Waldo started kicking the drum to start off the slow beat that would be used to get Sue to be under my power. I used a combination of my ice and normal magic to keep her mind focused on us and us alone. She moved slowly at first. After a few minutes, we were racing down the roads at 40-50 miles an hour. We got to the site of the ritual very quickly. I had her slow down since I realized that though she was fast, her tail could easily tear up buildings if I was not careful. Every corner we took, she had to take wide so no people or other stuff would get mowed down.</p><p> </p><p>When we got to the ritual, Sue used her tail to start throwing zombies around as if they were nothing. When the 3 tried to attack, I let Sue go after them. When they tried to attack her, she swung her tail at them as hard as she could and broke their spines one by one.</p><p> </p><p>After they were writhing on the ground in as much pain as possible, I used my ice magic to freeze them slowly and painfully. They were frozen statues after a short time. The 3 groups of necromancers who were there tried to run, they were frozen to death, as were the zombies. The White Council showed up.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Dresden? What the hell is that?”</p><p>“Don’t you recognize it, Luccio?”</p><p>“No, Ramirez.”</p><p>“Nice dinosaur, Harry. Why are there so many frozen statues?”</p><p>“They’re Grevane, Cowl, Kumori and their friends.”</p><p>“What are you doing with the dinosaur; warden Dresden?”</p><p>“I’m going to have her eat you, Warden Morgan.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because you are a grade A asshole!”</p><p>“I should kill you right now, Dresden!”</p><p>“Donald?”</p><p>“Yes, Anastasia?”</p><p>“He did just save all of our lives. So I’d rather keep him alive for a bit longer.”</p><p>“But he violated...”</p><p>“No he did not, Donald. The dinosaur is long since dead, so he violated no laws of magic from what I can see.”</p><p>“Luccio?”</p><p>“Yes, Winter Knight?”</p><p>“Can I freeze Morgan for being an asshole?”</p><p>“No, you may not. What would your boss say?”</p><p>“She’d be more than willing to come down here and watch as I hurt him. I can call her...”</p><p>“That’s not necessary, Harry."</p><p>"Luccio?”</p><p>“Yes, Carlos?”</p><p>“Can I ride the dinosaur? It’s like riding a huge pony!”</p><p>“Dammit, no! You’re not a child, Carlos! Don’t act like one!”</p><p>“But...”</p><p>“Whine, and I’ll find a newspaper or stick. I will hit you over the nose with it, hard.”</p><p>“I won’t whine, ma’am.”</p><p>“I’ll take the dinosaur back to the museum. Bye...”</p><p>“Get back here, Dresden!”</p><p> </p><p>As I left, I had Sue flick her giant tail at Morgan as a sign of fuck off, you prick! I ran off on her back at nearly 60 miles per hour. A few minutes later, we were by the museum. The Alphas opened the door and allowed me to get her back into the building.</p><p> </p><p>After she was back where I’d found her, I allowed Waldo to rest. He and I climbed off of her back as soon as I stopped the flow of magic to her mind and body. We took the straps off her, and took off. As we walked back to his office, we talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“That was far scarier than I thought it would be, Harry.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Waldo. But you did very well. Are you tired?”</p><p>“Not really. Who let us into the building?”</p><p>“I had the Alphas standing by.”</p><p>“It was fun, I do admit. Why did you slow down when we were speeding to the ritual site?”</p><p>“Sue being so large can’t take corners as a normal car can. Think of it as driving a tank or other heavy and wide vehicle.”</p><p>“You had to take the corners widely?”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“Why did you have her flick her tail at the Warden who insulted you as we left?”</p><p>“Because I can. I know she would have been unable to eat him.”</p><p>“Nice threat, though.”</p><p>“I’m glad none of ours died.”</p><p>“As am I.”</p><p>“I’m going to get going. So much use of my magic is tiring.”</p><p>“Do you want to go off to a late dinner?”</p><p>“I think I’ll have something waiting for me when I get back to my apartment. Do you wish to join me?”</p><p>“No, though I thank you. Harry?”</p><p>“Yes; Waldo?”</p><p>“Are you coming on to me?”</p><p>“Hell no.”</p><p>“Good. I don’t swing that way at all. If you do, that’s your call, not mine.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“For everything. For putting your life in danger.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>I took off. Some time later, I was home. I ate a huge sandwich from McAnally’s that the Alphas had left for me. The sandwich came with Mac’s thick cut fries and an ice cold coke. They know what I like and how I like it. I would have to go see them the next day. After I finished my food, I went downstairs to talk to Bob.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome back, Harry. Your mission was a success?”</p><p>“It was. I didn’t get to see her boobs.”</p><p>“Whose?”</p><p>“Luccio’s boobs. She’s hot...”</p><p>“As hot as the boy?”</p><p>“She’s hot for another reason, and not just her boobs.”</p><p>“Her boobs, ass and pussy?”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“Did you have any trouble getting whatever you used to listen to your commands?”</p><p>“I did not. The past was fun to ride.”</p><p>“I bet it was. I wish I could have been there.”</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry you could not.”</p><p>“It is fine. Did you bring me anything?”</p><p>“No. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Maybe when you meet the new boy, he might bring me something.”</p><p>“Do you know how hard it will be for me to tell him what you are, and what you like?”</p><p>“You’ll find a way. You always do.”</p><p>“Yes, this is true. I’m glad the Elfking did not help them. I’m also glad I was able to release him without Mab or Titania going after my ass.”</p><p>“Or at least you hope, Harry. Is she calling for you?”</p><p>“She is not.”</p><p>“I’m glad you’re not dead.”</p><p>“As am I.”</p><p>“Did the boy look like a wizard?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. I know I felt power coming off of him, but I do not know how much.”</p><p>“You should try to get the boy to go out with you. I know you’re more gay than straight.”</p><p>“Huh, maybe...”</p><p>“If he comes over, I can meet him, get to know him, maybe watch as the 2 of you...”</p><p>“No! Damn you for making me blush!”</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“You got me thinking of his hard and pointy cock and hard firm ass! How I want to fuck him, and let him fuck me. How I want to kiss him, let him kiss me, how I want to lick all over his body and vice versa. How I want him to join me in my cold shower so I’m not alone...”</p><p>“Are you sure I can’t watch? It would be invaluable...”</p><p>“Not just yet. Let me meet the boy, get to know him and then we’ll see.”</p><p>“Hey, at least it isn’t a complete no.”</p><p>“Agreed. I’ll talk to you soon.”</p><p> </p><p>I rested for the rest of the day. The next day after work, I went to see the Alphas.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, guys.”</p><p>“Hey, Harry. Why could we not go with you yesterday?”</p><p>“Too dangerous. I had enough issues controlling Sue.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“The T. Rex that I got to help me in the completion of my mission.”</p><p>“You got a dinosaur?”</p><p>“I borrowed one, Georgia.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Never you mind, Andi.”</p><p>“Can we ride it?”</p><p>“No, Billy. I know why you all ask.”</p><p>“It would be interesting...”</p><p>“No, Tommy.”</p><p>“But you rode it...”</p><p>“I rode it because I could control it, Greg.”</p><p>“We can’t?”</p><p>“No, Phil. I’m sorry to disappoint all of you.”</p><p>“Is it because of your magic?”</p><p>“Yes, Billy. There is one other component, but I’ll keep it to myself. Is this fair?”</p><p>“Yes, Harry. Can we help you out with other missions?”</p><p>“Maybe. I want to meet someone. I want you to be with me to see what he’s like.”</p><p>“a boy? You’re bisexual?”</p><p>“I think so, Georgia.”</p><p>“That’s adorable. How old is he?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, Andi.”</p><p> </p><p>I apparated home. I didn’t lie to the Alphas about my powers. Yes, I could use my ice powers well, but I didn’t trust my control over Sue not to go haywire at the wrong time. It was hard enough for me to concentrate on the necromancers who were in the general area. Adding them into the mix would have been disastrous. The next day, I went to McAnally’s after work. As soon as I got there, I saw the boy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 3 days since I’d gotten to Chicago. After I purchased the building, I explored the general area and met people. I met Michael Carpenter and his family. They liked me and vice versa. I noticed that Molly, their eldest daughter had some form of magic. What it was, I was unsure of. I knew I could not train her. I used a wand. She did not. After this, I went through the city to see what other interesting people I could meet. After a few minutes, I ran into Jonny Marcone and 2 people in front of a nondescript building. Before we said anything, I put up wards to keep people away and to stop anyone from listening in.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good morning. Who are you and how long have you been here?”</p><p>“My name is Harry Evans. I just got here a few days ago. What’s your name, sir?”</p><p>“Sir? This is new. I’ve never been called sir all that often...”</p><p>“Have I offended you?”</p><p>“No, Mr. Evans. My name is Jonny Marcone. It is a pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>“The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Marcone. Who are the people who are with you? And am I keeping you away from your job?”</p><p>“Not at all, Mr. Evans. The people who are here with me are Hendricks my main body guard and Ms. Guard, one of my allies.”</p><p> </p><p>I bowed towards the 2 people. They were stunned, but they bowed back.</p><p> </p><p>“If I may ask, do you have any other names, Mr. Marcone?”</p><p>“Yes. I am known as the Baron of Chicago by the Unseelie Court.”</p><p>“I see. The Winter Fae, you work for their Queen? You’re her bitch?”</p><p>“Something like...”</p><p>“If you’re wondering how I know, I can feel their bond to you. It isn’t strong, but it is there.”</p><p>“I’m not her bitch in your words. That honor belongs to Mr. Dresden. You can ask him how he became hers, if you ever meet him.”</p><p>“The honor you spoke of belongs to whom?”</p><p>“Harry Dresden. He uses magic, Mr. Evans. Do you use magic as well?”</p><p>“Something like that, Mr. Hendriks. To everyone here, no, I won’t look into your eyes, for any reason.”</p><p>“You know of the soulgaze?”</p><p>“The what?”</p><p>“The soulgaze, Mr. Evans. If you, as a magic user, look into any of our eyes for a time, you’ll see us for what we are, and vice versa.”</p><p>“I won’t do so, then. The why, I’d like to keep to myself, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“We don’t mind at all, Mr. Evans. I’m glad we met. I looked into the building you purchased yesterday.”</p><p>“You gained access to my account?”</p><p>“No, Mr. Evans. I’m good friends with the person who owns the building. He told me that you’d helped him financially with it. No, your purchase of the building isn’t encroaching on any of my businesses.”</p><p>“Good. I have my own money, Mr. Marcone. If you’re wondering why we can’t be overheard, that’s thanks to my magic.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Evans.”</p><p>“John, we need to get going.”</p><p>“That’s right, Ms. Guard. We shall meet again, Mr. Evans.”</p><p>“We shall, Mr. Marcone.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>They left. I took down the wards I’d put up and went to Gibson’s Bar an Steakhouse to sample their food. It cost quite a bit more than McAnally’s, but it was worth it. This would be my next go to spot if McAnally’s was full or very close to it. The next day, I went back to the first restaurant. As soon as I got there, I looked into the ward structure that was on this building.</p><p> </p><p>I saw there were wards for protection from some but not all types of attacks. I drew runes on a nondescript area of the wall where the other wards were. The new wards I added were to protect the building from fire damage, rain, lightning and other elemental damage. Mac the owner knew what I was doing. He said nothing since he knew I was increasing the security of the building.</p><p> </p><p>After some time, I was done. I walked to an empty table to sit and think. As I was sitting at the table, I felt a second magic user come into the building. He was alone. He walked over to the owner and spoke to him quietly. The owner had gotten me a warm ale, a chicken sandwich, and his delicious thickly cut French fries. As I was going to start to eat, the person came to where I was, and sat down in front of me. I took a good look at what he was wearing. He had on black skinny jeans, a short-sleeve black shirt and a trench coat. He wore combat boots. Damn, the guy looked good enough to eat.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I got to McAnally’s after work. When I got there, I went to talk to Mac quietly. I thought I was alone.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Mac. How’re things?”</p><p>“Good, Harry. How’s life?”</p><p>“Good. Work’s going well. Can I have my usual? Why’s there a child here?”</p><p>“He got here a few minutes ago. I don’t think he’s a child.”</p><p>“But he looks like he’s 16.”</p><p>“Looks can be deceiving. This is why he’s drinking the ale.”</p><p>“Are we the only 2 here?”</p><p>“Yes. You may go and sit with him. He seems nice enough.”</p><p>“Is he armed?”</p><p>“He is, but he will respect the Accords.”</p><p>“He knows about them?”</p><p>“I do believe he does. I’ll bring out your food soon.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“Uh huh.”</p><p> </p><p>I walked over to meet the person who I’d only seen 3 days ago. He was in black skinny jeans and an emerald short-sleeve shirt that made his green eyes shine. I felt the power that was thrumming under his skin. It reminded me of some of the Senior Wardens of the White Council. He would need to know about them if he did not already. As soon as I sat down, I noticed the boy checked me out quickly.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good evening, sir.”</p><p>“Hi. How’re you doing?”</p><p>“I’m doing well, sir. And yourself?”</p><p>“I’m good. I feel magic coming off of you.”</p><p>“Yes, as do I, sir.”</p><p>“Why do you refer to me as...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We both heard a number of explosions outside of the building. I saw the boy in front of me flinch. Before I could ask him if he needed any help, he ran up the stairs and to the main door. I sensed that his magic was wild, and it felt untamed. I was scared for myself, and for Mac. I followed him and watched as he opened the door.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I felt the wards that I had put on the building go off thanks to there being true hostile entities. I had only drawn them onto the wall. They were still tied to my magic. I watched as the man ran past me and went into one hell of a battle. This was his fight, not mine. I was there to be sure that none of the mortals or nearby buildings got destroyed thanks to the upcoming chaos.</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>I ran past the open door and saw 5 Denarians trying to get into the building to possibly destroy it, thus violating the Unseelie Accords. I couldn’t allow that. I took on the bear and the gorilla at the same time. The 3 who were their leaders stood back to watch.</p><p> </p><p>The bear transformed and tried to deck me with his huge fucking paws. I went under him and hit him with an ice blade. It howled, then fell onto the ground, frozen for now. The gorilla was up next. He leaped off of a building. Before he could touch me, something slammed him into the ground hard enough where I heard his spine shatter into several pieces, taking him out of the fight entirely. I’d have to thank the boy, if he survived the battle unscaved. I knew I wasn’t responsible for the magic that was used. The 2 who were in the general area took the bear and gorilla away from me. The final one, their leader approached me.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could say anything to me, I noticed the boy pass out. I ran back to the pub and picked him up. God he was light. I hoped that Nicodemus Archleone would leave us be. Lucky for me, he did. He ran like a scared chicken. Whatever the boy had done must’ve drained him. I knew where he lived, but I couldn’t take him there. So we went off to my house. I wondered how the boy knew I needed his help. How sensitive was his untrained magic? What might have happened to me if he wouldn’t have been there? I didn’t want to think about it. What I did notice as I ran home was that nothing in the general area of the restaurant was damaged in any way, shape or form. The boy did something to fix the hole he made when he slammed Magog into the ground.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I watched the battle using my second site. This was beyond mage site. This would allow me to pinpoint when or if the man needed my help. I saw 5 truly evil beings go after the man. They had silver coins somewhere on their bodies. Why this was, I didn’t know. The bear thing transformed and tried to go after him. I saw an ice blade take it down and freeze it. I saw a gorilla leap off of one of the nearby buildings. As it flew towards the man, I increased its gravity making it fall towards earth much faster than it normally would. When it landed, I heard its spine shatter into several pieces. I held on for a few more seconds, and passed out.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, I have huge magical reserves, but the layering of my magic to protect the mortals and surrounding area drained my magical core to a bit less than half. After I passed out, I stayed semi aware. This was the man’s true test. Would he leave me here in front of the restaurant to possibly die? Or would he take me somewhere safe so I could recover my strength. I got my answer a few seconds later. I felt him pick me up and run far faster than a normal human could. As we ran past the area of the ground where the gorilla fell, I used a bit of my magic to repair the hole. As he ran, I saw the leader of the 5 take off. I saw something that</p><p>looked like an old style hangman’s noose around his neck. I wondered what it was, and why he wore it.</p><p> </p><p>As he ran towards his house with me in his arms, I heard his thoughts about me. He wanted me, and he wanted me bad. He thought I was knocked out, but I was not. Though he muttered his thoughts almost at a whisper, they were loud enough for me to hear. As he talked to himself about what he wanted to do to me now or eventually, if I was gay. I laughed inside my head. A while later, we ended up in a basement apartment. As soon as I was laid down on a comfortable looking couch, my mind completely shut down. I was safe. I could recover my strength and continue on living.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>As I ran to my house, I truly looked at the boy. He was tall, but so damned light. I wondered what it would be like to take him, push him against one of the strong walls of my apartment and fuck him, or suck him off. I wondered if he was gay or bisexual. Would I be his first? Or was I one in a long line of guys he’s gone after? That would have to wait until he woke up, if he woke up. Why did he help me? What if anything will he demand in payment? I would find out, hopefully soon.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, we were in front of the door to my apartment. I disabled the wards that I had on it thanks to my magical signature, opened the door, brought him in and placed him on the couch that was closest to the fireplace. I covered him with a thick comfortable blanket and lit the fire to keep him warm. I watched as he fell into what looked like a magical coma. After 4 hours, I went to get Bob. I did not know this, but he did awaken while we were gone.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was 3 and a half hours later that I woke up slowly. Damn, this was a fast recovery even for me. Thirty minutes later, I heard voices. They were speaking quietly. The fire was warm. My reserves were back to their full strength. I recognized the man’s voice, but not the second.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry? What the hell happened to you? Your magic’s all dark.”</p><p>“You feel it too? I’m sorry, Bob.”</p><p>“I do. Why is there a child here?”</p><p>“He saved my ass. When we were at the pub, he and I were about to make introductions when 5 Denarians tried to attack.”</p><p>“Which ones?”</p><p>“Magog, Ursiel, Tessa, Deirdre and Nicodemus.”</p><p>“Shit...”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“Which ones went after you and the boy?”</p><p>“The first 2. Ursiel went after me first. I used an ice blade to freeze him.”</p><p>“Wonderful. What happened then?”</p><p>“Magog started to go after me. The boy must’ve done something to him. As he flew towards me, he was slammed into the ground. I heard his spine snap in several places.”</p><p>“Holy fuck. How strong is the boy magically?”</p><p>“I don’t know, but he might, and I said might, be as strong as Ivy.”</p><p>“The Archive?”</p><p>“Yes. I call her Ivy. She doesn’t mind it.”</p><p>“Why did he pass out?”</p><p>“He must’ve been doing something else besides watching out for me.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“I noticed that the area around the restaurant had no damage. No people were hurt.”</p><p>“Damn...”</p><p>“How he was able to do this is beyond me. I didn’t hear him mutter any spells.”</p><p>“Shit. And you brought him here why?”</p><p>“I brought him here because he fell unconscious after helping me.”</p><p>“Did you also bring him here to fuck or get fucked by him?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You heard me. I can see your eyes stray towards his body and his, god damn, he has a huge cock...”</p><p>“You noticed that as well?”</p><p>“Yes. I wonder if he has experience with it...”</p><p>“He might. Ask him, but not now.”</p><p>“Of course not now. His lips are so kissable. His ass is so firm. It reminds me of mine when I was his age, I don’t even know if he’s gay or bisexual...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Huh? What?”</p><p>“It awakens! Praise our Heavenly Father and his son, The Almighty God and Jesus Christ! They have delivered him back to us from the brink of death!”</p><p>“I’m not an it. I don’t think I died. Where am I? How did I get here?”</p><p>“You’re at my home. I’m sorry about the religious comments from my friend here...”</p><p>“That’s fine, holy fuck! A human skull!”</p><p>“Yes, boy. I’m in a human skull.”</p><p>“You can talk!”</p><p>“Duh!”</p><p>“Can you let him fully awaken before we start grilling him? What’s your name anyway; boy?”</p><p>“My name is Harry Evans. You’re Harry Dresden; correct?”</p><p>“Yes, wait, how...”</p><p>“I met with Jonny Marcone a few hours ago. He gave me your name. Thanks for getting me here to recuperate.”</p><p>“Thanks for saving my ass from Magog.”</p><p>“Sure. Whose your friend in the skull?”</p><p>“My name is bob. Or at least that’s the name that Harry’s given me. You’re the boy who he’s been daydreaming about?”</p><p>“He’s been what?”</p><p>“O, you know the usual, boy finds a new possible love interest, wants to see how far he’ll go with them. He wants to see them naked...”</p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>“That too, Evans...”</p><p>“I mean fuck! That’s way too much information. I thought you 2 would’ve liked to know how much of your previous conversation I heard, not get involved in my possible sex life.”</p><p>“You were awake?”</p><p>“Yes. I caught the names of the 5 who attacked you. Who are they and why did the main leader have an old style hangman’s noose around his neck?”</p><p>“I thought you were knocked out...”</p><p>“My body was, but my mind was not. Not until I got here and I felt safe.”</p><p>“This will be a long story.”</p><p>“O what the bloody hell, I’ve got the time. If those things attack me, I need to know what they’re like, what their strengths and weaknesses are...”</p><p>“What you need is to be mentored on your damned wild magic.”</p><p>“I, what, now?”</p><p>“You heard me, Evans. I don’t know what you did, but your magic could’ve done damage.”</p><p>“And you feel that you can train me; why?”</p><p>“I can at least start doing so, Evans.”</p><p>“Huh, will fucking be involved? Or maybe blowjobs, rimming, pet play...”</p><p>“The fuck?”</p><p>“What will you give me if I’m a good boy, Mr. Dresden?”</p><p>“I, uh...”</p><p>“He has you there, Harry...”</p><p> </p><p>Before the conversation could continue, I felt a new signature enter my line of sight. It was Harry’s huge dog. He came up to Harry. Harry petted him gently. He came up to me. He sniffed me curiously. He backed away and was about to growl. I felt something touch my mind. I let it past my shields. A young voice spoke.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">***“Master of Death. Why are you here? What have we done to anger you?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Shite! You know what the bloody fuck I am?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Yes, I do, master of Death. Why are you here?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“who are you? What kind of dog are you?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“I am Mouse as master calls me. I won’t tell you what kind of dog I am. You can kill me. I’m not immortal, unlike you...”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“How?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“I felt you enter the apartment. I felt your mind go away for some time. You were not an immediate threat. Master does not know what you are, but his friend might. Please don’t hurt us...”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“I won’t hurt you, Mouse. Come here so I may pet you.”**</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Harry and I watched as Mouse and Evans stared at each other for a few minutes. Mouse whined out a bit. We were not sure of the why. After the staring contest was over, Mouse walked over to Evans and laid his head in his lap. After a few minutes, he went back into the kitchen.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, bob?”</p><p>“What did you say to Harry’s dog?”</p><p>“My secret, Bob.”</p><p>“Did you and Mouse come to an understanding?”</p><p>“Yes, Dresden. We never finished our food, I’m starving...”</p><p>“As am I. Bob? We’ll be back.”</p><p>“Enjoy your first official date, boys...”</p><p> </p><p>We both blushed and left the apartment. We walked to the pub. It was rather late, but we hoped it would still be open. Lucky for us, it was. Mac watched as we walked in. He put our food back at our table. He said nothing about why we were gone. With this gesture, he earned my respect. Dresden and I talked. I put up wards of privacy to be on the safe side.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Thanks for saving my ass back there, Evans. How did you do it?”</p><p>“My wild magic, Dresden.”</p><p>“How did you manage not to get hurt?”</p><p>“Honestly, it was pure luck, and nothing more.”</p><p>“I will explain the leader who you saw leave as we ran.”</p><p>“Will you also tell me who the men with the guns were? Why did they have their tongues cut out? Why did they not attack?”</p><p>“They are Nicodemus’s henchmen. Why he cuts their tongues out, I’m not sure of. I also don’t know why they didn’t attack. Nicodemus is the eldest of the Order of the Blackened Denarius. Have you registered as a magic user with the White Council?”</p><p>“The what?”</p><p>“The White Council. They’re based outside of here, but they have an office in this city.”</p><p>“No, I have not.”</p><p>“We’ll go tomorrow. I don’t work. I’ll be your mentor.”</p><p>“If you say so. This damned food is delicious, reminds me of my own cooking.”</p><p>“You cook?”</p><p>“I do. I’ve just not been here long enough to buy stuff to cook with.”</p><p>“Who else did you meet before this place was attacked?”</p><p>“I met with Michael Carpenter and his family. They’re good people. Their daughter Molly is magical.”</p><p>“You noticed that as well?”</p><p>“Yes. I can’t train her. I don’t know what kind of magic she uses.”</p><p>“I’ll take care of that. What did you do before you came here?”</p><p>“I finished school not too long ago.”</p><p>“For magic?”</p><p>“No, normal school.”</p><p>“Did you train in magic at all?”</p><p>“Yes. My previous mentor died. I watched him do so in front of my eyes. I couldn’t stop it...”</p><p>“Shit, I’m sorry if I...”</p><p>“It is fine, Dresden. What about you?”</p><p>“I was a, uh, I need to get you registered with the White Council in order for me to tell you anything about my life beyond a certain point. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It is fine.”</p><p>“Do you have parents?”</p><p>“No. They died when I was young. I’m guessing yours did as well?”</p><p>“Yes, wait...”</p><p>“The sad look in your eyes as you asked me the question, told me what your mouth did not.”</p><p>“How do you like it here in Chicago?”</p><p>“Other than the attack that happened earlier today, it is a nice city.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that. Do you wish to stay with me at my place? Or do you want to go back to yours?”</p><p>“I’ll stay with you. Your wards are well designed...”</p><p>“You know about wards?”</p><p>“Somewhat. I’ve picked up the occasional tidbit of information here and there.”</p><p>“Are you finished with your food?”</p><p>“I am. This meal’s on me.”</p><p>“Thanks, Evans. I’ll pay for the next one.”</p><p>“Sure, Dresden. Let’s go to your home.”</p><p> </p><p>We threw our trash away. Evans handed Mac 2 $20 bills as if it was pocket change for him. Maybe it was, I was not sure. We walked home. It was close to 9:30 PM when we arrived. Evans crashed on the couch. I crashed in my bed.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>The next day, I got up at 5:30 AM. I went into the only bathroom in the apartment and jumped into the shower. I thought it would be like most normal showers, but I was wrong. The water was brutally cold as soon as it hit my skin. I took the quickest shower I’ve taken in my long life. After 5 minutes, I was done. I dried off quickly and summoned my clothes from the living room.</p><p> </p><p>No, I didn’t streak through the apartment, I summoned a towel before I went to get my shower. As soon as I was dressed, Dresden woke up. After he used the bathroom, he and I talked in the living room.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good morning, Evans. How did you sleep?”</p><p>“Good, Dresden. Why is your shower so bloody cold?”</p><p>“It isn’t that bad...”</p><p>“Yes, it bloody is. I’m so glad I can get quick showers and not freeze to death. Why don’t you have electricity here?”</p><p>“It doesn’t work around me at all, Evans. Do you have working electricity at your home?”</p><p>“I do. What time do we need to be at the office of the White Council?”</p><p>“After 8:00 AM. It is only 6:00 AM. Why are you awake so early?”</p><p>“I sleep, but not as much as most people do. Do we have food from yesterday?”</p><p>“No we don’t. Want me to go get us something?”</p><p>“I might as well go with you. What would Bob like?”</p><p>“He doesn’t eat, Evans. What he would like is romance novels with some form of sex.”</p><p>“Like the Fifty Shades series?”</p><p>“Not like, that’s an idea...”</p><p>“You didn’t get him those?”</p><p>“Not yet.”</p><p>“We’ll get them for him on our way back. If we can...”</p><p>“We should be able to. Let’s go to breakfast.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We took off. We rode in his car. It was small but it drove well. A few minutes later, we were in front of an IHOP. We got an omelet each and waffles. After almost an hour, we were done. We took off to the office of the White Council. When we got there, we were met by a few Junior office workers and an older distinguished gentleman.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good morning, Harry.”</p><p>“Hi, McCoy.”</p><p>“Who’s the child?”</p><p>“He’s my apprentice, Harry Evans. I think he’s 16.”</p><p>“Damn, Dresden. I didn’t know you liked them that young...”</p><p>“Shut it, Carlos...”</p><p>“F...”</p><p>“Language, gentleman.”</p><p>“Sorry, sir.”</p><p>“Can we get started for the reason you’re here, Mr. Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. McCoy.”</p><p>“I’ll do your interview myself if you don’t mind, Hoss.”</p><p>“Not at all, McCoy.”</p><p>“This way the guy can actually concentrate and stop looking at my hard-on or my firm ass...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I took off after I saw Harry blush. This caused the others who were there to laugh at his expense. He smiled at me to let me know there were no hard feelings. After a while, we arrived at McCoy’s office.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I took Harry Evans through the application to become an apprentice to Harry Dresden. I guessed his age to be 16. He told me that he was a wand magic user. This made things more interesting, but not impossible. I told him of the 7 Laws of Magic. He agreed to them. I told him that he would need to be formally introduced as Harry’s apprentice during the next White Council meeting. He agreed. I let him know that it would be on November 23.</p><p> </p><p>It was November 2. He bowed to me in thanks. This was something that none of my Wardens did. This one was special. He acted far older than 16. No one but myself needed to know that, however. After the application was done, I took him back outside to be with his new mentor.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome back, Evans.”</p><p>“Thanks, Dresden. What are our plans for the rest of today?”</p><p>“We don’t have any for now. Do you still need to rest?”</p><p>“I think so.”</p><p>“Do you want to go back to your house?”</p><p>“Yes, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“We’ll see you all in a few weeks.”</p><p>“See you, Dresden.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We took off. Before we got to Evan’s apartment, we went to a nearby bookstore. Evans purchased the whole Fifty Shades series for Bob’s enjoyment. He also purchased a few more books that spoke of BDSM and other interesting kinks. They were personal stories from people who lived the lifestyle. They would be interesting and a good counterpoint to the series. He said nothing as he handed the salesperson his credit card. We drove to his apartment. When we got there, the doorman let us in. Damn, his place was nice. I wondered if I could stay here instead of my place, but not just yet. I needed Evans to trust me and get to know me a bit better. After an hour or so, I went home. I went downstairs to talk to Bob.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Harry. How was your day?”</p><p>“Good, Bob. Evans got you a few new books. He gave them to me to give to you.”</p><p>“Oo, the Fifty Shades Series, and Fifty Shades of Kink, I think I’m going to like the boy...”</p><p>“Thought you might. I’m not sure how many books he bought, but he said you’d enjoy them.”</p><p>“That, I shall. Are there descriptions of boobs in these books?”</p><p>“I’m not sure.”</p><p>“Tell him thanks. When is your next meeting of the White Council?”</p><p>“It will be on November 23. This will be an interesting meeting.”</p><p>“Yes, it will be. I wish I could be there...”</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry you can’t be.”</p><p>“Tell me all about it, won’t you?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Nothing interesting happened until November 6.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I am Nicodemus Archleone. I am the leader of the Order of the Blackened Denarius. I have minions who are under me. We ruled the world until the Knights of the Cross came into being. They are 2-3 people with swords that are infused with supernatural luck. Each sword holds a nail from the cross that was used to crucify the savior of man. I am partners with Anduriel. We have been in our current relationship for almost 2000 years. Over the centuries, we’ve learned how to fight with 1 or 2 swords from the best masters of all time. I have several Black Belts in many human Martial Arts, so I do not need a weapon to kill someone. My only weakness is the rope that hangs around my neck. The last person to use it was Judas Iscariot, the one who betrayed the savior of man. The 30 pieces of silver are what the Fallen who we work with or are taken over by inhabit. Judas used the rope to hang himself. I took it from him after he died. I have had it ever since. It has no extra powers.</p><p> </p><p>My order and I have defeated many Knights of the Cross over the millennia that I’ve been with Anduriel. This past 40 or 50 years has been hard on us as an order. I hated that we signed the thrice damned Pledge of Neutrality along with the Fae of Winter and Summer. How dare the Fae get us to agree with it! How dare they! Our chaos in this world was going wonderfully, until Dresden became the newest Winter Knight. We killed Shiro Yushimo, the former Knight of the Cross that held Fidelacchius. We were unable to get our hands on the Shroud of Turin to cause the plague that would destroy first Chicago, then the world thanks to the mortal scum known to us as Jonny Marcone and the mortal bitch known to us as Ivy.</p><p> </p><p>The next setback to my plans was when I tried to give the coin containing Lasciel to the youngest mortal child of the Carpenter family. The Winter Knight intercepted it and gave it to Sanya, the wielder of Esperacchius. I could do nothing about it. Killing Shiro was the only thing that had gone right for us.</p><p> </p><p>On November 2, Magog, Ursiel, Tessa, Deirdre and I tried to attack the pub that was considered Neutral Grounds. The 5 of us could not get into the pub, no matter what spells we tried to throw at the protections. We saw the Winter Knight come to meet us in battle. I had my guards with fully loaded AK-47s standing by if they were needed. All of them had on Dragon Scale body armor. The fight did not start out well for us.</p><p> </p><p>Ursiel went after the Winter Knight first. He transformed and tried to rush him. The knight was able to duck under his paws and freeze him. Magog tried to leap down after him. When he landed on the ground, we all heard the howl of pain he let out as his spine was almost completely broken. I signaled Tessa and Deirdre to take them away from here. I wondered what or who could destroy my minions so completely.</p><p> </p><p>I saw the Winter Knight take off with a child in his arms. Who was the child. Could we turn him? Could I get Lasciel’s coin and give it to him? Would we get one more weapon? Maybe, maybe not. Since the child was not a threat, I let them go. I was furious at the winter Knight. I knew this battle was lost, but the war was not.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>On November 6, I drove over to Evan’s apartment. I hoped he wasn’t too bored, though he’d met with Jonny Marcone. As we drove in my Blue Beatle, we talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Thanks for picking me up, Dresden. I was getting bored...”</p><p>“I bet you were, Evans. Did you meet Thomas?”</p><p>“The vampire that looks hot as all hell who lives across the hall from me?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I did not. He always seems to be gone to one place or another.”</p><p>“Have you met Michael?”</p><p>“the head of the Carpenter family?”</p><p>“Yes, wait, the what?”</p><p>“The eldest male of the Carpenter family. He is their head...”</p><p>“Which means what?”</p><p>“Which means, he can disown members of his family if they stray out of line...”</p><p>“Um, I don’t think he can do so, here...”</p><p>“Huh, I thought that all families could. I know I can for mine...”</p><p>“Where are you from; Evans? You sound British.”</p><p>“I’m British. I came here to explore another part of the world. I thought that this country was still under a monarchy considering Jonny Marcone is the Baron of Chicago...”</p><p>“That is because he has helped out my boss.”</p><p>“you’re the Knight of Winter? I watched some sort of attack a few days ago on the news. Did you really ride a dinosaur to disrupt a ritual?”</p><p>“You saw that?”</p><p>“Yes. I thought it was a hokes.”</p><p>“Let me let you in on a little secret, alright? That did actually happen. If I would not have ridden the dinosaur and disrupted the ritual, there would have been one or more minor gods causing chaos.”</p><p>“Were the dead people zombies?”</p><p>“They were.”</p><p>“How did you keep control of the dinosaur?”</p><p>“I’ll let you figure it out.”</p><p>“There was a constant drum beat as you were riding it. Is that the how?”</p><p>“That, along with my magic.”</p><p>“Cool. That must have been fun. I wish I could’ve been there.”</p><p>“No, Evans! You almost died a few days ago!”</p><p>“I would’ve been fine...”</p><p>“Considering your wild magic, I disagree.”</p><p>“If you say so.”</p><p>“I do indeed.”</p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>“Brunch first, then we’ll see if we can meet the Alphas or Waldo.”</p><p>“The what, and who?”</p><p>“The Alphas. They’re good friends of mine, as is Waldo.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>A few minutes later, we got to a Dennies. After we each had omelets and pancakes, we took off. As we drove, we heard a horn honk in front of us. Harry followed the nondescript car to a building. As soon as we exited, we both saw a little girl with someone who must’ve been her body guard, or some sort of adult figure that she knew climb out of the car. We did as well. As soon as we walked towards them, the girl ran over to Evans and jumped into his arms. He held her gently. He whispered something to her. What they said, Kincaid and I could not hear.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I held the child gently. I did not look into her eyes. She looked young, but she was a far more dangerous enemy than even the Denarians that attacked us a few days ago were. I spoke to her quietly. I thought I’d felt magic go up around us, but maybe I was wrong.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, little one.”</p><p>“Hi, um, who are you?”</p><p>“I am Harry Evans.”</p><p>“Why do you feel ancient, but not truly evil?”</p><p>“Because I do, little one. What is your name?”</p><p>“I am the Archive, but my name is Ivy, as Harry Dresden calls me. Do not worry, the people who are here can’t hear our conversation. How old are you?”</p><p>“Take a guess, Ivy.”</p><p>“I’d say between 16 and 22?”</p><p>“That’s what I look like, yes. Go on...”</p><p>“May I scan your mind? Or do you want me to guess by what I see on your person?”</p><p>“The second, please, Ivy.”</p><p>“Sure. The ring you have on your right hand is old. The black stone belonged to Cadmus Peverell before he died. The wand you have up your left sleeve in a holster is the Wand of Destiny that belonged to Antioch Peverell before he died. The small bundle in your left pocket is the Cloak of Ignotus Peverell which he kept until he died. Am I right?”</p><p>“Shite, you’re good. How did you ward us? I felt nothing coming off of you.”</p><p>“I’m just that damn good, Mr. Evans. Will you kill me because of what I know about you?”</p><p>“I will not, Ivy. You knowing what I am could see you killed.”</p><p>“I know this, Mr. Evans. You know that I’m not the only one who knows, right?”</p><p>“Yes. Dresden’s dog called me by my properly given title.”</p><p>“Your information is safe with me. Do you wish to meet my body guard?”</p><p>“Yes, Ivy. Can you take down the wards?"</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. I felt the magic that surrounded us drop. I put her back onto the ground. She went over to Dresden. He hugged her gently. She went over to the third person.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Kincaid? The person next to Harry is named Harry as well. The only difference is their last names.”</p><p>“He didn’t hurt you, did he?”</p><p>“He did not. We just got to know each other. Mr. Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Ivy?”</p><p>“Can you take me to see the newest Disney movie when it comes out?”</p><p>“I don’t even know what’s out now.”</p><p>“Think of what I’m like, and you’ll think of something that I’ll like to watch.”</p><p>“May I make a few suggestions?”</p><p>“Sure, Kincaid.”</p><p>“The Lion King, 101 Dalmatians, Homeward Bound 1-2...”</p><p>“Aren’t the last 3 about dogs? Should she really be watching the first movie?”</p><p>“Hey, at least it is better than Bambi...”</p><p>“Bambi was so sad, Mr. Evans. Why did his mommy have to die?”</p><p>“I don’t know why, Ivy. You’ve seen it?”</p><p>“No. Kincaid says I’m too little.”</p><p>“Maybe when you get a bit older, you can watch the Lion King and Bambi. Alright; Ivy?”</p><p>“Thanks, Kincaid. Mr. Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Ivy?”</p><p>“Have you played fetch with Mr. Dresden’s huge doggy that I can ride as if he were a pony?”</p><p>“I have not, Ivy. Have you?”</p><p>“Yes. He’s so good at it. He always brings the ball or frisbee back to me. I wish I had a doggy like him.”</p><p>“We don’t have the space to have a dog that’s so big, Ivy.”</p><p>“Can I get a Dalmatian? They’re so cute!”</p><p>“How old are you; Ivy?”</p><p>“I’m 7, Mr. Evans.”</p><p>“Give it until you’re 10 or 11 years old; alright?”</p><p>“Can you buy me the doggy, Mr. Evans?”</p><p>“Will you allow it, Kincaid?”</p><p>“As long as she doesn’t ask for anything else, then yes.”</p><p>“What else is there, anyway? Are there true unicorns or Phoenixes; Mr. Evans?”</p><p>“Even if there were, they wouldn’t be considered pets. Damn that fucking idiot for having a Cerberus puppy who he named Fluffy...”</p><p>“Language, Evans!”</p><p>“O lay off of it, Dresden. The kid has heard worse...”</p><p>“That’s not the point.”</p><p>“Yes yes yes, point...”</p><p>“Evans!”</p><p>“That was funny, Mr. Evans. Was that some sort of innuendo? Is that why Mr. Dresden blushed?”</p><p>“Something like that, Ivy. I think I can let you see a true Phoenix and unicorn, but not here. Give me some time to see if I can even do it. Is this ok?”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Evans. If you can’t show me the real thing, can you at least show me pictures of what they truly look like?”</p><p>“That, I can do. Let’s meet here tomorrow and I’ll have them for you.”</p><p>“How will you, do I want to know; Evans?”</p><p>“I brought stuff from where I used to live is all I’ll say, Dresden.”</p><p>“Kincaid? Will you meet us here tomorrow at about this time?”</p><p>“Don’t you work?”</p><p>“Not for now, I don’t.”</p><p>“Sure. Come on, Ivy. Let’s go see what movies I can find for you to watch.”</p><p>“Yes, Kincaid. Thanks for talking with me, Mr. Evans.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Ivy. I’ll be more than happy to go with you to a newly released Disney movie, as long as it isn’t too meh.”</p><p>“Isn’t too what?”</p><p>“As long as it isn’t too girly.”</p><p>“We’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“We shall.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After we took off, we went to a Burger King to eat. I got a double whopper with cheese and bacon. Evans got a chicken sandwich. I paid for this meal. He’d paid for the breakfast. After some time, we were done. I took him to meet Waldo at his office.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Harry. Who’s the boy?”</p><p>“I’m Harry Evans, Mr...”</p><p>“My name is Waldo Butters. I work here as a corpse tech.”</p><p>“Fun...”</p><p>“It is interesting at times, I do admit.”</p><p>“Is this place secure?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Were you the one who helped Dresden with the ritual thing?”</p><p>“I was. He told you about it?”</p><p>“Somewhat. How was it like riding a dinosaur?”</p><p>“It was insanely scary, Evans. If I may?”</p><p>“You may, Waldo.”</p><p>“Think of it as riding a huge armored lizard that is running down the streets and highways at nearly 60 miles per hour.”</p><p>“Damn...”</p><p>“I know. I heard that he saved you a few days ago.”</p><p>“Yes. We were both at the pub that Dresden frequents.”</p><p>“Good choice. Let me guess, Denarians attacked?”</p><p>“Yes, Waldo. You heard me talking to my friend, right; Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s right.”</p><p>“How did you survive; Evans?”</p><p>“Pure luck, and thanks to Dresden’s help, Waldo.”</p><p>“It was good to meet you both. My boss is on his way down here. We’ll meet again, soon.”</p><p>“Sure, Waldo.”</p><p>“It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Butters.”</p><p>“Uh, the pleasure was mine, Evans.”</p><p> </p><p>Dresden drove me back to my home. I got a leisurely shower in my hot water, put on pajamas and slept for the night.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>The next day, I woke up at 5:30 AM. By 6:25 AM, I’d gotten my shower and dressed in tight black pleather pants, a muscle shirt and a black pleather jacket. I wore dragon hide boots to complete the hardcore look I was going for. I had my wand in a dragon hide holster on my left arm, the ring with the stone on my right ring finger, and the cloak in a pocket of my jacket. As soon as Dresden came to my apartment, his jaw dropped, and his cock started to harden, as did mine.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Like what you see; Dresden?”</p><p>“When the hell did you buy those clothes; Evans?”</p><p>“O, when I was shopping for stuff. I have the book that I promised Ivy I’d show her. Maybe I should wear this to the White Council meeting...”</p><p>“Fuck no, Evans!”</p><p>“O come on, you want to make a statement, don’t you?”</p><p>“Um, can we see if we can’t continue our tour of Chicago?”</p><p>“Can we go and meet Michael and his family?”</p><p>“Not like that you won’t!”</p><p>“O chill out, Dresden...”</p><p>“Let’s go, you hot and delectable...”</p><p>“Of course I am...”</p><p> </p><p>We took off. After a quick breakfast, we went to meet Ivy and Kincaid. As soon as we got out of the car, Ivy ran past Dresden and into my arms a second time.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Ivy, I thought you liked me?”</p><p>“O, I like you, Mr. Dresden, but I like Mr. Evans better.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>She stuck her tongue out and pointed it at Dresden.</p><p>“Because I know more about him than I do about you. Neener, neener, neener!”</p><p>“That’s not right...”</p><p>“It is as it is for now, Mr. Dresden.”</p><p>“Alright, Ivy...”</p><p> </p><p>Kincaid and I watched as the conversation between the 2 was blocked somehow. We stood slightly glaring at each other while the 10 minute conversation between the 2 was going on. After a while, they came back to where we were, Ivy was smiling.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After I stuck out my tongue at Dresden, I put up the wards that would keep the conversation between us. I was safe in Harry Evan’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Ivy?”</p><p>“I have a question for you. Yesterday, I did a bit of light reading. None of the Peverell information mind you, but I did read the Tale of The 3 Brothers.”</p><p>“So you found and read The Tales of Beedle the Bard?”</p><p>“I did indeed. So since you’ve united the Deathly Hallows, that makes you the Master of Death?”</p><p>“Yes, damn, you’re good. You know how many will try to hunt you down or worse to get at your mind for that piece of information?”</p><p>“I do. That’s what Kincaid is there for. How old are you truly? And why are you here?”</p><p>“I am 700 years old, give or take. As to why I’m here, the mortals where I used to live were starting to rely on me far too much. I don’t think that will happen here.”</p><p>“I do not believe it will. Does Mr. Dresden know what you are?”</p><p>“He does not. The only one who knows who I am besides yourself is Mouse. I should kill...”</p><p>“No, please no, Mr. Evans!”</p><p>“Why not? He’s a danger to me.”</p><p>“He also can’t talk to many mortals as you call them.”</p><p>“But he could be captured, tortured...”</p><p>“He will let himself die before he reveals that information. Please talk to him tonight, or soon, if you can.”</p><p>“I’ll do so, Ivy. Have you been captured before?”</p><p>“I have not.”</p><p>“I do have the book I promised you. Take a look. Before you do so, drop the wards.”</p><p>“Sure, Mr. Evans.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I felt the wards around us drop. I handed Ivy a photo album with pictures of many unicorns and a single picture of Fawkes, my late mentor’s Phoenix. She smiled as brightly as the sun as she turned in my arms to look at Kincaid.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Look what I got! Look! Look! The animals are so cute!”</p><p>“May I see the book, Ivy?”</p><p>“Yes, Jared.”</p><p>“Jared?”</p><p>“Yes, Evans?”</p><p>“She can keep the photo album. They’re copies. I have the originals.”</p><p>“Are you sure? Those pictures look old...”</p><p>“I am. She has earned my respect. And not many can say they have.”</p><p>“Do I have your respect, Evans?”</p><p>“You do, Dresden. Please don’t lose it.”</p><p>“I won’t. Why does it seem that you’d be one hell of an enemy to go up against, if you were to truly go dark?”</p><p>“Because he would be, Mr. Dresden.”</p><p>“What do you mean; Ivy?”</p><p>“You’ll find out soon, but I’ll put it like this, even all of the Denarians working together as a single unit with their guards won’t be able to destroy him.”</p><p>“What? How?”</p><p>“He’ll tell you soon, please don’t push him on this.”</p><p>“If I do?”</p><p>“If you do, Dresden, I don’t care what your position is, I’ll make your life a living hell.”</p><p>“But the rules...”</p><p>“The gentleman who interviewed me a few days ago isn’t the only one who can break them, is all I’ll say.”</p><p>“The hell, Evans?”</p><p>“My secret, Kincaid. What the bloody fuck are you anyway? You feel like a demon...”</p><p>“You, what? How did you...”</p><p>“I used my sight to look at you. What are you?”</p><p>“I’m a scion of a demon and a human.”</p><p>“What do I look like to you?”</p><p>“Can you come closer? I won’t soulgaze you.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I watched as Evans came close to me. I looked into his eyes for a second. I got as far from him as I could. God, this one was scarier than all of the damned Denarians, and even the fucking Outsiders that still exist. I felt death all over him. How he is hiding this from Dresden is a good question, but one that I would never ask. His title is well deserved. I walked over to Ivy and took her from Evan’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Kincaid?”</p><p>“Where did you get the pictures?”</p><p>“I got them throughout my travels. I think I can get her lifelike plushies of the 2 animals.”</p><p>“You can, Mr. Evans?”</p><p>“Yes I can, Ivy.”</p><p>“When? I’m sorry...”</p><p>“Soon, Ivy. Dresden, can you remind me, if I forget before November 23?”</p><p>“Sure, Evans.”</p><p>“I still love you, Mr. Dresden.”</p><p>“I know you do, Ivy.”</p><p> </p><p>She jumped out of Kincaid’s arms and walked over to me. I picked her up carefully and kissed her cheek gently. She kissed me back and walked towards their car. Kincaid carried the photo album. As they left, Ivy waved at both of us. After they drove off, we did as well. After we ate lunch, we went to meet the Alphas. Harry gave me the names of those who were in the apartment where some of them lived. They were Georgia, Billy, Tommy, Phil, Cindy and Andi. We sat on 2 ends of a comfortable looking couch.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, guys.”</p><p>“Hey, Harry. Who’s the boy?”</p><p>“Why’s he so young?”</p><p>“Is he available?”</p><p>“Are you trying to rob the cradle, Andi?”</p><p>“No, Tommy. Are you jealous? I thought you were straight.”</p><p>“I am, but for someone as pretty and hot looking as he is, I’d be willing to maybe go after him.”</p><p>“Love this conversation, people, but I don’t think that’s why we’re here.”</p><p>“You don’t like being talked about like this, boy? Are you a virgin?”</p><p>“Hmmm...”</p><p>“That’s not a no...”</p><p>“Keep thinking that, tommy. How did you all meet up with Dresden; anyway?”</p><p>“I’ll answer this while the children look at what they won’t be able to ever have.”</p><p>“Georgia, right?”</p><p>“Yes. What’s your name?”</p><p>“My name is Evans.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Evans. Dresden met us when we helped him a while back. Do you know what a werewolf is?”</p><p>“I do. You’re true werewolves?”</p><p>“Not exactly.”</p><p>“You don’t have to show me if you don’t want to. Where did Dresden go?”</p><p>“Unsure. You going to go look for him?”</p><p>“Yes. I’ll be back.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I walked away from the couch and went into the kitchen. The rest of the people followed me. The why I was unsure of. Maybe they were bored and wanted to meet new people. Maybe their lives were stressful and their cracking jokes when I got there was their way to show acceptance of me as a new person. As soon as I got to the kitchen, I noticed that Dresden was in their fridge. He handed me a 6 pack of cold sodas. Before we could start opening them, we heard a voice from the living room.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry? Can you bring...”</p><p>Dresden and I answered at the same time.</p><p>“Can I what?”</p><p>“Holy fuck...”</p><p> </p><p>Since they were quiet, we laughed at what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, your name’s also Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, Billy.”</p><p>“But you said your name was Evans.”</p><p>“That’s my last name, not first, Georgia.”</p><p>“O...”</p><p>“Can you get us the sodas? The pizzas should be here in 5 minutes...”</p><p>“Sure, Phil. You have more sodas besides these?”</p><p>“Yes. There should be 1 more 12 pack.”</p><p>“We’ll get them out after these are gone.”</p><p> </p><p>Dresden brought out the 8 sodas that we found. We handed a soda to each person. We moved from the couch to a nice table. Three minutes later, the pizza arrived .After the pizza was completely done, I noticed that I was getting tired.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going home, guys.”</p><p>“He’s crashing with you; Dresden?”</p><p>“No, Phil. I’m taking him to his apartment, then I’m going to mine.”</p><p>“Will you be back?”</p><p>“Yes. Tomorrow, I’ll take Evans to meet my boss.”</p><p>“Which one?”</p><p>“The mortal one.”</p><p>“Be a good boy, Evans...”</p><p> </p><p>I stuck my tongue out at Andi. Before she could try to grab for it, I ran behind Dresden. They thought I was a child, I’d act like one.</p><p> </p><p>“Help! Save me from the crazy lady!”</p><p>“Settle down, Evans...”</p><p>“I’m not crazy, Evans...”</p><p>“Like a fox...”</p><p>“No comment, Dresden.”</p><p>“Of course not. Thanks for the pizza.”</p><p>“It was wonderful. This is my first time eating pizza...”</p><p>“You’re serious?”</p><p>“Yes, Cindy. Where did you order it from?”</p><p>“Pizza Hut. It is one of the few places that has stuffed crust.”</p><p>“Nice, very nice.”</p><p>“We’ll be back soon, guys.”</p><p>“See both of you later.”</p><p>We went to my apartment. As soon as we got out of the car, I saw the vampire hybrid walk over to us.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Harry. Been a while. Who’s the child?”</p><p>“He’s my apprentice, Evans. Evans? This, is...”</p><p>“You’re the guy who lives across the hall from me; right?”</p><p>“I am. How did you and Harry meet?”</p><p>“We met at McAnally’s. We nearly got killed. Are you his half-brother?”</p><p>“You can tell?”</p><p>“There’s a familial resemblance, so that’s a yes.”</p><p>“I see. Will you be staying with him, bro?”</p><p>“No, Thomas.”</p><p>“Thomas?”</p><p>“That’s my name. I am Thomas Raith.”</p><p>“I am Harry Evans. It is a pleasure to meet you. Can you come closer? The darkening light is hiding you.”</p><p>“Sure, Evans.”</p><p> </p><p>I watched as the vampire walked over to me. He had some sort of allure that he tried to use on me, but it failed. As I looked into his eyes for less than 5 seconds, I saw some sort of demon.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me get to know you better, and I’ll see if I can help you with your specific issue.”</p><p>“Why is my sexual allure not working on you?” Will you not share him, bro?”</p><p>“I’m only friends with the boy, Thomas. Don’t scare him off.”</p><p>“He doesn’t look dangerous.”</p><p>“I’ve got it on good authority that he is dangerous.”</p><p>“I’m also hella tired. Damn time zone change...”</p><p>“Let the boy sleep. What are your plans for tomorrow; bro?”</p><p>“I’m going to take him to meet my boss at the police station.”</p><p>“You’ll wear those clothes, Evans?”</p><p>“No he won’t. I don’t need anyone else hitting on you for the hell of it, Evans.”</p><p>“Who hit on him?”</p><p>“A few of the Alphas.”</p><p>“You lucky bastard...”</p><p>“I know, huh?”</p><p>“Exactly. See you tomorrow, you leather clad god...”</p><p>“See you.”</p><p> </p><p>I went into my apartment. Dresden left as did Thomas. I decided not to wear the pleather stuff. I put it away where it would be safe. I put on night clothes and went to sleep.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>The next day, Dresden came to meet me in front of my apartment. We had a quick breakfast. We went to his job with the Chicago PD. When we got there, we were waved into his boss’s office by an unnamed junior officer. Evans did something quickly with both hands. It felt like magic, but it was unknown to me. We sat in 2 chairs in front of Karrin’s desk.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good morning, Karrin.”</p><p>“Good morning, Harry. Who’s the child? Why is he here?”</p><p>“You know what I do, right?”</p><p>“Of course I do, Harry. There have been no incidents that the PD has needed your help with.”</p><p>“I know this, Karrin. You may introduce yourself, my apprentice.”</p><p> </p><p>I bowed to Karrin and kissed the back of her hand where a wedding ring would be. Her jaw dropped in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Ms. Murphy. My name is Harry Evans. It is a pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>“Huh? Why did you just bow to me and kiss the back of my hand? That’s odd...”</p><p>“I am sorry if I have offended you, ma’am...”</p><p>“No offense taken. Harry? Where did you find such a well-spoken and polite boy? I’m calling you Evans, so I won’t confuse myself.”</p><p>“That’s fine, ma’am.”</p><p>“On the streets, Karrin. You know how I love to adopt strays...”</p><p>I blushed, but said nothing to Dresden. This was well-deserved payback for yesterday.</p><p>“Damn, you made the boy blush, Harry. Nice job...”</p><p>“I do try, Karrin. Seriously, before we continue, Evans, can you do the magic thing?”</p><p>“It was done as soon as we entered this office.”</p><p>“What magic thing?”</p><p>“I have this room blocked off from all sight and sound.”</p><p>“So he and I could fuck, and...”</p><p>“No, Dresden! That’s against the law! He’s between 12 and 14 at the most!”</p><p>“O come on, Karrin. Maybe you could learn a thing or 2 as Dresden and I get it on right here, right now. Or do you want to see what, I’ve...”</p><p>“No, Evans! Dammit, you made me blush!”</p><p>“That made my day!”</p><p>“What’s wrong with the 2 of you?”</p><p>“Having a bit of fun at your expense, Karrin.”</p><p>“Dresden? I have 2 questions for you.”</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>“Was the dinosaur running through Chicago a few days ago because of you?”</p><p>“Yes. I won’t say much more than that. I don’t think I can.”</p><p>“That’s fine. Since no humans or property was destroyed, we’ll leave it. Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am?”</p><p>“Why were there several huge explosions that tried to blow up McAnally’s Pub?”</p><p>“The place was almost attacked. Do you know of the Denarians?”</p><p>“The humans with silver coins that tried to cause some sort of plague a few years ago?”</p><p>“Yes, them.”</p><p>“What stopped them?”</p><p>“I helped, but it was mostly Dresden.”</p><p>“Will they come after us here in the police department?”</p><p>“No, ma’am. I’m a much more worthwhile target for them to go after.”</p><p>“Why is this? Can you tell me?”</p><p>“If I tell you, I’ll have to kill you after you know. And I’d rather not do that, Ms. Murphy...”</p><p>“Is it that dangerous?”</p><p>“Yes it is.”</p><p>“I’ll drop the subject, Evans. You need body guards with you at all times...”</p><p>“It isn’t necessary. I can defend myself just fine. Looks can be deceiving...”</p><p>“I’ll take your word for that, Evans. Dresden, can he fight?”</p><p>“I don’t know, to be honest with you.”</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Ms. Murphy?”</p><p>“Have you ever shot a gun?”</p><p>“Guns won’t work against the Denarians.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“Is he lying, Harry?”</p><p>“I don’t think he is, Karrin. Do let me know if the Denarians or any other beings attack the humans, won’t you?”</p><p>“Of course, Harry. Evans? I’d like to know your backstory.”</p><p>“Let me get to know and trust you better, and you’ll know some of it. All in due time.”</p><p>“Since you’re so well-spoken and don’t present any sort of threat, I’ll wait.”</p><p>“Thanks, Karrin. If I may call you that...”</p><p>“You may, Evans.”</p><p>“We’ll go so I can give him a tour of this place.”</p><p>“Sure, Harry. Nice to meet you, Evans.”</p><p>“The pleasure was all mine, Karrin.”</p><p>“I hope to see you both soon.”</p><p>“We’ll be here again before you know it, Karrin.”</p><p> </p><p>Before we left, I got up, walked over to where Karrin was, and bowed to her once again. For the rest of the morning, Harry took me on a tour of the police station. We didn’t have any of their food. We went to eat lunch at Alinea. After lunch, he took me on a longer tour of Chicago. We went to the stadium where the Cubs played. We were able to catch a game. They won this game, though it took a while. We went to have dinner at a nearby restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, we went home. Harry dropped me off. He went back to his apartment. I slept for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 7 was a Friday. Harry didn’t come to pick me up. I went to the White Council’s office here in Chicago. McCoy was there, thank Merlin. He asked no questions. I told him I’d be back in a few hours. I took off. When I got to a secluded part of the building, I made an international portkey and went to England. I ended up at the entrance of Diagon Alley. When I got there, I went to a magical toy store. I found a pure white unicorn plushie, and a phoenix plushie that looked like Fawkes. The unicorn cantered around a given area, the phoenix flew around the given area. When I got to the sales desk, a person met me.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good morning, sir. You’re here early. Are the 2 gifts for your daughter?”</p><p>“No, ma’am. May I ask your name?”</p><p>“My name is Varity. The one who held my original name died a few hundred years ago. And you are?”</p><p>“I am Evans.”</p><p>“Do you have a first name?”</p><p>“I do, but I’d rather not give it out. Is this fair?”</p><p>“Yes, sir. Do you want the gifts wrapped?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“What do you want the card to say?”</p><p>“To my dearest friend, Ivy. I hope these 2 gifts become your best friends.”</p><p>“That’s so cute. How old is the child?”</p><p>“She’s 7, close to 8.”</p><p>“Those will be nice gifts. To have her activate them, have her magic touch them. When it stops, they’ll stop moving around.”</p><p>“Thank you so much.”</p><p>“You’re more than welcome. I’ll wrap them for you, give me a sec.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I watched as Varity wrapped the gifts in shiny silver paper. She put 2 bows onto the boxes. She handed them to me. I paid 20 Galleons, but they would be worth it to see Ivy’s bright smile. After this, I went back to Chicago. When I landed in the office, I checked in with McCoy. I placed the 2 boxes on his desk.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome back, Mr. Evans.”</p><p>“Thanks, Mr. McCoy. Who else is here besides yourself?”</p><p>“Just myself and Luccio.”</p><p>“Luccio? The hot chick who was at the ritual thing with Dresden?”</p><p>“I’m what now, child?”</p><p>“I said you’re hot, ma’am. Can you come here so I may look closer at you so I have something, to...”</p><p>“You may not look at my body, Evans! God, for a child, you sure know allot about sex...”</p><p>“I do, Ms. Luccio. Do you want to see how much?”</p><p>“Ebenezer! Keep the pup on a short damned leash!”</p><p>I transformed into a white Caspian Tiger, ran up to Luccio and slobbered all over her face. She took a rolled up newspaper and smacked me on the nose hard. I meowed and licked her hand. I transformed back into a human.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Ow, that bloody hurt!”</p><p>“You were a bad boy! Bad boys get spanked!”</p><p>“Can you rub it to make it all better?”</p><p>“No! Holy mother of, you’re huge...”</p><p>“I know I am. Do you want to feel this all up in your panocha? Or do you want this up your ass?”</p><p>“My what and my what?”</p><p>“You know what those 2 are, Luccio. You see my little friend? He’s getting bigger. He wants your attention...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I walked into the White Council office. I heard Luccio arguing with my apprentice. I noticed for a child, he knew how to turn someone on, and how to do it well. If I was with the boy, I’d be seriously jealous right about now. But since I was not, I just watched.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Dresden! Get your ass over here!”</p><p>“Why, Luccio? Is the boy too much trouble for you?”</p><p>“No! He keeps hitting on me! The fucking child’s a minor!”</p><p>“Hey, McCoy?”</p><p>“Yes, Evans?”</p><p>“Can you go and bang Luccio? She really needs it. My advances aren’t working, or maybe she wants kitty love...”</p><p>“As interesting as this conversation is, Evans...”</p><p>“Yes, Dresden?”</p><p>“Did you get stuff for our friend?”</p><p>“Yes, Evans. That’s what is on McCoy’s desk. Are you enjoying the byplay?”</p><p>“I am. It is rare for Luccio to get flustered. Why’s your nose red?”</p><p>“Because I spanked the bad kitty!”</p><p>“You did what?”</p><p>“You heard me...”</p><p>“Do I want to know?”</p><p>“Maybe, Dresden. Bye...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I summoned the boxes I’d left on McCoy’s desk and left. As I ran out of the building, I slapped Dresden’s ass as hard as I could. Before he could follow me, I apparated to the steps of his apartment.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After Evans left, McCoy, Injun Joe, Carlos Ramirez, and all of the junior wardens laughed their asses off not just at me, but at Luccio as well. Luccio spoke.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“What the hell is so funny?”</p><p>“Evans. The boy’s a riot. He got under your skin...”</p><p>“He made so many sexual references. If he was a bit older...”</p><p>“You want him to fuck you, Luccio?”</p><p>“Language, Hoss!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, sir. But that’s a legitimate question.”</p><p>“I don’t know, to be honest with you. If his penis is as big as, I...”</p><p>“Aww, Luccio’s in love!”</p><p>“Shut it, Injun Joe!”</p><p>“Calm down, Luccio. I do like the boy.”</p><p>“Because he turned into a kitty?”</p><p>“He did what?”</p><p>“He did something to transform into a tiger of some kind. Look at my face!”</p><p>“He slobbered all over it. I should take a picture...”</p><p>“Do it, and I’ll be sure that you’re castrated, Dresden...”</p><p>“Touchy, so very touchy...”</p><p>“Hey Dresden?”</p><p>“Yes, Carlos?”</p><p>“Did you enjoy the smack on your ass?”</p><p>“No, that fucking hurt. I’m going to hunt the boy down.”</p><p>“Good luck, Dresden. He took the boxes he had with him.”</p><p>“See you all later.”</p><p>“Do please curb the boy’s behavior, won’t you, Harry? I don’t need him hitting on me at the White Council meeting.”</p><p>“Are you sure, Luccio? It would be a riot...”</p><p>“I am, Harry.”</p><p>“I’ll tell him, once I find him.”</p><p>“Alright. Do tell him, for a child, he made me blush.”</p><p>“I do believe he knows this, Anastasia.”</p><p>“Good, McCoy. Why did no one stop this?”</p><p>“Because it was hilarious.”</p><p>“And the vids are going to circulate so quickly...”</p><p>“McCoy? Is there anything I can do so the vids don’t get out?”</p><p>“Hmmm, maybe, Anastasia...”</p><p>“Oo, hot sex show!”</p><p>“Out, Carlos!”</p><p>“Ruin my fun, McCoy!”</p><p>“If the Merlin or others of the Senior Council find out what’s going on here...”</p><p>“True, damn you, protocol.”</p><p>“Go and hunt down your wayward apprentice, Harry.”</p><p>“I shall, Luccio. I cleaned your face.”</p><p>“Thanks, Harry.”</p><p>“See you all later.”</p><p>“See you.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I took off. When I got home, the boy was waiting for me on the front steps of the apartment.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Dresden.”</p><p>“Hey yourself, Evans. Nice one.”</p><p>“The fact that I hit on Luccio?”</p><p>“And you made her blush. That was highly entertaining.”</p><p>“Am I banned from the White Council or something?”</p><p>“Not at all. This will be talked about by the junior wardens for some time to come.”</p><p>“She hit me on the nose. That hurt...”</p><p>“Aww, poor little cub...”</p><p>“Hey! I do have Ivy’s gifts. Do you want to see them?”</p><p>“Here, or at your place?”</p><p>“At my place. Is your ass alright?”</p><p>“Yes, my ass’s fine.”</p><p>“Let’s go to my place.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We walked away from his building and to his car. A few minutes later, we were at my place. When we got into my apartment, I led Dresden to my room. I went through my trunk after I unshrunk it. I knew I had a pendant that I’d never used or given to anyone. As soon as I found it, I remembered that it came with a sterling silver chain. When I had it attached to the pendant, I used my magic to draw a specific set of runes for protection and defenses against all the high level curses I knew of. I conjured a jewelry box and placed it in it. I found some of my own silver wrapping paper. I wrapped it up and put the 3 presents away in my trunk. I’d use my own blood and her blood to make the pendent invisible. It would be a way for me to be able to use it in case she got into any sort of mortal danger. It would be a portkey that could go through any wards no matter how strong. It would bring her here to my apartment. It would also send out a magical beacon to my magic letting me know where she was. I’d need her blood and my own blood to finish the gift. I’d give it to her the next time we met.</p><p> </p><p>After this, I went with Dresden to the basement. As soon as we got there, we talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Why are we here; Evans?”</p><p>“I’m going to put up wards to defend this complex. This is why I’m in the exact center of the building. Do you know about warding magic?”</p><p>“Yes, some stuff. I rely on Bob for most of the esoteric knowledge that I don’t have easy access to.”</p><p>“This should be a learning experience for you, then.”</p><p>“It should. How do you do magic?”</p><p>“You’ll see.”</p><p> </p><p>I crafted a ward stone which I tied to a ley line that was nearby this apartment. After 20 minutes, I was done. It did not take me more than 30 seconds to place the stone into the middle of the floor in the exact center of the building. What took me so much time was the carving of the runes onto the stone using my magic and the Elder Wand. After the stone was lay down, I allowed my magic to have it connect to the stone. A small flash of blue light was the only indication that the wards were up. As soon as I felt they had connected to the ley line, I went to meet with the building manager. Dresden was on my right side.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good evening, sir.”</p><p>“Good evening, Mr. Evans. You look tired. Are you alright?”</p><p>“I am. May I ask for your name?”</p><p>“You may. My last name is Davis. Who’s your friend?”</p><p>“My friend’s name is Dresden.”</p><p>“It is good to meet you, Mr. Davis.”</p><p>“Mr. Davis?”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Evans?”</p><p>“I just put up protections for the nonhumans that live here.”</p><p>“You know they’re here?”</p><p>“I do. If there are any issues with the protections, let me know.”</p><p>“Sure, Mr. Evans. What will they protect against?”</p><p>“Fire, water, lightning, bullets, and other magical attacks. You’re aware of magic?”</p><p>“I am, Mr. Evans.”</p><p>“Thanks to who?”</p><p>“He called himself Injun Joe.”</p><p>“O, one of the White Council elders, that’s fine.”</p><p>“You know him?”</p><p>“Indirectly. I’ve heard his name mentioned before.”</p><p>“Thanks for the building upgrades. You really need to eat.”</p><p>“We’ll go and get something.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I side-along apparated Dresden with me. I didn’t want to wait for him to drive us in his car. A few seconds later, we were at a new restaurant I’d heard about. It was the Blackbird Restaurant. Before we went in, we talked since Dresden looked ill.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Evans? What the hell was that? Why do I feel ill?”</p><p>“Sorry about that, Dresden. That’s my form of transport. I should’ve warned you.”</p><p>“Do you get used to it?”</p><p>“Eventually. Will you be alright? Or do you want to wait?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine in a few minutes. Warn a guy won’t you?”</p><p>“I could kiss you to help it along.”</p><p>“You’ll do what?”</p><p>“This...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I walked over to Dresden. I had him bend his head down. I kissed him gently for a few minutes.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Is that better?”</p><p>“Um, yes. Why did you do that?”</p><p>“It was either that or I play with your cock.”</p><p>“Kissing me was fine, Evans. Let’s go inside and eat.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>He blushed as we walked into the place. We were seated quickly. I ordered one of their burgers and fries. Dresden got the same. It wasn’t as expensive as I thought it would be. He and I split the bill. I side along apparated us to my apartment. When we got there, we talked before Dresden took off.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Today was interesting, Evans.”</p><p>“I’m glad to know that, Dresden. I put the gifts for Ivy away.”</p><p>“Good. When did you want to go see Ivy again?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. I think the lion movie she spoke of might be out on video.”</p><p>“Huh, interesting. We’ll go and see if we can find it tomorrow.”</p><p>“Hopefully the thing isn’t sold out.”</p><p>“Hopefully not. We should also get the first one.”</p><p>“Good idea.”</p><p>“Are you going to stay here?”</p><p>“I don’t think so, Evans. Nice wards.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“Rest well, Evans.”</p><p>“Thanks, Dresden.”</p><p>He took off. The next day, he came to my apartment in his car. I side-along apparated us to a store that sold movies. We found the 2 movies not on videotape, but on DVD. We bought a DVD player, flat screen TV and a nice high end surround sound system. He used his cell to call Kincaid.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Jared.”</p><p>“Dresden? Where are you? It is loud...”</p><p>“At a video store. Evans and I were wondering if you and Ivy wanted to come over to his place?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“We got movies, and we have stuff for her.”</p><p>“You’re done with your shopping?”</p><p>“We’re waiting to pay for it.”</p><p>“Let me know when you get there.”</p><p>“See you in a few minutes.”</p><p>“See you then.”</p><p>We got our stuff. Evans did something to it. We went back to his place.</p><p> </p><p>When we got back to my apartment, I unshrunk the TV, DVD player and the surround sound system. We set it up. As soon as it was done, I heard Dresden’s phone ring.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Is the stuff ready?”</p><p>“Yes, Kincaid. You bringing the popcorn and sodas?”</p><p>“I can, if you want me to, Dresden.”</p><p>“If you don’t mind...”</p><p>“Give us 10 to 15 minutes. Where are you guys anyway?”</p><p>“We’re across the hall from Thomas’s apartment.”</p><p>“Nice. We’ll be there soon.”</p><p>“See you when you get here.”</p><p>He hung up. While they got to where we were, Dresden and I talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Did you buy all the stuff?”</p><p>“Yes. Would you have had the money to do so?”</p><p>“No, Evans. Thanks for getting it.”</p><p>“I honestly didn’t have any sort of tv in the apartment, so I did need one.”</p><p>“I’ll bring Bob by in the next few days. I want him to look at the runes you drew here.”</p><p>“How old is he anyway?”</p><p>“I think close to 1000 years old, if not older, though you can ask him to be sure.”</p><p>“I’ll do so. I’m honestly sorry if Luccio hates me for yesterday...”</p><p>“She doesn’t. Hell, you’ve earned the respect of many of the junior wardens who were there.”</p><p>“Is there a way I can get a vid?”</p><p>“I’ll go talk to McCoy after Ivy leaves. Do you want to come with?”</p><p>“If you don’t mind.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>A few minutes later, Ivy and Kincaid showed up. She walked to both of us and hugged us.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Mr. Dresden and Mr. Evans.”</p><p>“Welcome to my home, Ivy. I have a few surprises for you.”</p><p>“Are any of them shiny?”</p><p>“Yes. You’ll get them after the movies are over. Alright?”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Evans.”</p><p>I allowed the first DVD to start playing.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>For almost 2 hours, we were all enraptured by The Lion King. Ivy for having no voice training sang most of the songs with perfect pitch, even though it was a young boy who sang some of them. How in the hell she learned the Zulu language was a question I’d have to ask her once the movie was over. In the beginning of the movie when Mufasa died, Kincaid covered Ivy’s eyes. This lasted until the scene with Simba running away happened. She knew he was sad, but couldn’t see the why. After the movie was over, we’d finished a huge bowl of popcorn and a large soda all together.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Ivy? Do you know why I didn’t let you see the murder scene?”</p><p>“Because you don’t want to destroy my innocence just yet, Kincaid?”</p><p>“That’s true.”</p><p>“Ivy?”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Dresden?”</p><p>“Do you like The Rugrats?”</p><p>“They’re adorable, Mr. Dresden. I understand the children’s speech.”</p><p>“Good. Have you seen anything on the show that scares you?”</p><p>“No, Mr. Evans.”</p><p>“Do you know why?”</p><p>“The show is made for young kids?”</p><p>“Exactly, Ivy. This movie is not. Neither was Bambi.”</p><p>“O. So Blackhawk Down...”</p><p>“Where the hell...”</p><p>“What’s Blackhawk Down about?”</p><p>“Um, do you know of the war that happened 5 years ago in Mogadishu?”</p><p>“The multiple Warlords thing? It started with Operation Restore Hope? It ended with Ma-alinti Rangers, The Battle of Mogadishu?”</p><p>“Ok, she’s damn good.”</p><p>“Yes, that. The war was originally a Civil War within the country.”</p><p>“Is it ongoing?”</p><p>“Yes, but the US and UN are not involved.”</p><p>“I see. Can I read...”</p><p>“No, you may not, Ivy.”</p><p>“But I’ve read other books...”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“A Tale of 2 Cities, Crime and Punishment...”</p><p>“You can read Russian?”</p><p>“I...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Before we could continue, we heard and felt rounds from multiple AK47s and M16s try to penetrate the wards on the building. This lasted for almost 10 minutes. It was not continuous fire, but it was bursts from different people. I knew that I could deal with the people, but the wards would do so for me, this time.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>“Speaking of war...”</p><p>“Shut it, Evans. Ivy, we’re l...”</p><p>“No, Kincaid. Don’t you have your guns?”</p><p>“I don’t have anything that can stand up to those. Dresden, do you have armor?”</p><p>“I do, Kincaid, but it can’t stand up to those bullets. How’re the wards doing; Evans?”</p><p>“They’re fine, Kincaid. I’m so glad I made that one change.”</p><p>“What change; Evans?”</p><p>“What do you notice?”</p><p>“The area is silent. The magic just increased in the last 3 minutes.”</p><p>“I caused the guns to blow up and destroy the people who were firing them. The energy of the bullets went to powering the wards.”</p><p>“O, interesting. Does that work with just guns?”</p><p>“It works with any projectile. I just hope they don’t have nukes, though they too won’t work.”</p><p>“They’d be insane enough to have those?”</p><p>“Maybe, Kincaid.”</p><p>“Wonderful. Should we watch the next movie? Or do you want your presents; Ivy?”</p><p>“I’ll take my presents, Mr. Dresden.”</p><p>“Um, I didn’t buy them. Evans did.”</p><p>“Kincaid? I need to perform a bit of blood magic with Ivy.”</p><p>“What is it, and why?”</p><p>“It is for the shiny she’ll be getting.”</p><p>“May I see it, Evans?”</p><p>“Sure, Kincaid.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I summoned the pendant from my room. Kincaid caught it. He took it out of the box. He put the chain onto Ivy’s neck.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Nice pendent, Evans.”</p><p>“Thanks, Kincaid. Ivy? I’ll prick your finger with a needle. This will only take a single drop of blood to attune to your magic.”</p><p>“That’s fine, Mr. Evans.”</p><p> </p><p>I conjured a thin needle. I pricked the pointer finger of her left hand. As soon as I saw a drop of blood hit the needle, I healed the cut. I rubbed the blood onto the pendant. After 20 seconds, it flashed a dark blue. It became a tattoo on her skin.</p><p> </p><p>“Ivy? This is for your protection.”</p><p>“Can people take it from me?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“What does it do?”</p><p>“It has several defensive spells. It will get you back here if you’re in true mortal danger. It will also tell me where you are, if Kincaid is incapacitated for any reason.”</p><p>“Thanks, Mr. Evans. What’re the other 2 boxes?”</p><p>“After the second movie. Unless the 2 of you want to leave.”</p><p>“I think we’ll stay here.”</p><p>“I want to watch the second movie.”</p><p>“Sure. Let’s start it now.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I removed the DVD from the player. I swapped it out for the second movie. Dresden went to get the popcorn. A few seconds later, he returned. The movie began.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Evans, Ivy, Kincaid and I were enraptured by the second movie. It had good music, but nothing near what the first one did. It reminded us of Romeo and Juliette. Kiara and Kovu got along for the most part. Kiara made it so that Kovu thought about his actions. Kovu decided not to kill Simba. He and Kiara fell in love. Simba accepted him and the outsiders back into his pride after Kovu’s mother and sister died. After the movie was over, we talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“That was fun. Thanks for inviting us over, Mr. Evans.”</p><p>“Sure, Ivy. Do you want your other presents now or later?”</p><p>“Now, please, Mr. Evans.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Before I got her presents, she went to the bathroom, as did Jared and Dresden. I waited until they were done. I went to the bathroom as well and brought the 2 boxes from my room’s trunk into the living room. As soon as she took the paper off of the 2 boxes, her eyes lit up.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“They’re so cute! I don’t have names for them, but I’ll think of some. Thanks Mr. Evans!”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Ivy. Did you enjoy the movies?”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Dresden.”</p><p>“The popcorn was good, Evans.”</p><p>“Thanks, Kincaid.”</p><p>“I’ll go and get us something for food.”</p><p> </p><p>Ivy and Kincaid took off.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Um, Dresden?”</p><p>“Yes, Evans?”</p><p>“Do they know what we like to eat?”</p><p>“They might bring sandwiches, burgers, or maybe something different.”</p><p>“We’ll see soon.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>A few minutes later, they got back. They went to I’m guessing a Red Lobster. They got me fish and chips. They got the other guys different types of pasta. We thanked them for the food. We all ate lunch. After we finished eating, the 3 left. Ivy came over to hug me once again in thanks for her presents. Nothing happened until Monday morning. That day, I got a phone call from Carlos Ramirez of the White Council. I’d gotten a phone line installed the day before. I’d gotten a cordless phone set. Dresden got my number. He passed it onto the members of the White Council he could trust.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good morning, Evans. We noticed a huge spike of magic in your general area 2 days ago.”</p><p>“Yes. My wards went off in the protection of the building and those who live here.”</p><p>“Do you know who attacked and why?”</p><p>“I do not. I am sorry.”</p><p>“It is fine. McCoy wants to know if anyone’s hurt.”</p><p>“Is this call on speakerphone?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“McCoy?”</p><p>“Yes, Evans?”</p><p>“Everyone’s doing fine. The people who attacked are not alive. I’m not sure if there were police that were called.”</p><p>“There were. They did not interview you?”</p><p>“No. They didn’t interview Thomas either. McCoy?”</p><p>“Yes, Evans?”</p><p>“Do you have a vid of what happened Friday when I was there?”</p><p>“I do not. Do you have any way to make one of your own?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. Give me a few days to do a bit of research.”</p><p>“I thought the White Council kept those kinds of vids?”</p><p>“We do. Once you become an official member, I’ll get you a DVD or blue ray.”</p><p>“DVD. I don’t think I got a..., yes, it is a combo drive. Dammit...”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“There’s a multidisc addition of the movies I bought a few days ago, I’ll be back...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I hung up the phone and took off. I was able to go into the store and exchange the 2 disks I’d bought with the multidisc edition of the movies. The multidisc version had allot of extras. I bought 2 copies. I’d keep one, I’d give Ivy one. As soon as I got home, McCoy and Injun Joe were at the door to my complex.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good morning, Mr. Evans.”</p><p>“Can you come with us?”</p><p>“May I ask why?”</p><p>“To hold a formal interview. We believe we know who was responsible.”</p><p>“Will I have someone in my corner?”</p><p>“Yes. I’ll be your proxy, since Dresden is unavailable. I was his tutor a while ago. I was his proxy when he first joined the White Council.”</p><p>“The meeting will be here in Chicago?”</p><p>“Yes, it will.”</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We took off. They drove me to the office in a bulletproof Lincoln Navigator. This was as much for their safety as it was for mine. As soon as we got there, I was led into what looked like a huge office with rows of chairs. I sat in the front most seat. I noticed that there were a few of the senior members of the council here. I was so glad I didn’t wear my pleather outfit. A few minutes later, McCoy spoke. This meeting was in English, not Latin.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“As you can all see, Harry Evans, the apprentice to Harry Dresden is here as I requested.”</p><p>“We see this, Ebenezer. Why are we here?”</p><p>“You’re here to hear his side of the attack that happened at his place of residence 2 days ago.”</p><p>“Is this why Morgan’s not here?”</p><p>“Yes, Gatekeeper. He and Dresden do not exactly get along. I don’t want his bias affecting our current and future rapport with Harry Evans.”</p><p>“That’s fine, Ebenezer. Are we here to cast judgment on the boy?”</p><p>“We are not. Evans, can you tell us what happened when your complex was attacked?”</p><p>“Before or after the attack?”</p><p>“Start from the beginning, Evans.”</p><p>“May I ask what members are here of the Senior Council? This is my first time seeing most of you.”</p><p>“I am Ebenezer McCoy. The other Senior members that are here are Rashid, The Gatekeeper, Joseph Listens-to-Wind, Ancient Mai and Martha Liberty.”</p><p>“You are not being accused of anything, child. We’d just like to hear what you went through, when your place was attacked.”</p><p>“Sure, Mai. The day before the place was attacked; I put up protections to defend the building.”</p><p>“Who was there as you were putting them up; Evans?”</p><p>“My mentor, Gatekeeper. He watched as I put them up. He did not interrupt me.”</p><p>“Did you use a circle to hold in your power; Evans?”</p><p>“I did not, Joseph.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because circles are for noobs...”</p><p>McCoy and the Gatekeeper cracked a smile.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Evans?”</p><p>“You heard me, Joseph. I don’t need to use a circle to contain my power.”</p><p>“why not?”</p><p>“His power is different than what we all use.”</p><p>“He’s the wand user?”</p><p>“Yes, Gatekeeper.”</p><p>“What happened after you put up the wards?”</p><p>“I met with the building manager to let him know what was going on.”</p><p>“The man who’s named Mr. Davis? The one I spoke to last Thursday?”</p><p>“Yes, Joseph. I need to go to the place that is Neutral Territory to add the same types of protections soon. I’d rather not have the place be destroyed.”</p><p>“We will tell you who attacked the complex. What were you doing on Saturday?”</p><p>“You’re all going to laugh at me...”</p><p>“We won’t, Evans.”</p><p>“I invited Ivy, the Archive and her body guard over to my place to watch the Lion King 1-2. The attack happened in between the 2 movies.”</p><p>“What did it sound like?”</p><p>“It lasted for 10 minutes. It was a combination of gunfire from AK47s and M16s.”</p><p>“Why was no one killed?”</p><p>“I modified the wards in 2 specific ways.”</p><p>“Those were?”</p><p>“I made sure that the people who fired off the guns had them blow up in their faces. I also made it so the energy of the bullets went into keeping the wards alive.”</p><p>“So you caused the people who attacked you to power your wards by proxy?”</p><p>“Yes, McCoy. Did I just violate one of the laws of magic?”</p><p>“Considering who they were, I’d honestly say no you did not. This will be brought up once again during the White Council meeting. Luccio, do you have an opinion?”</p><p>“Yes. Evans, nice job in keeping everyone safe. The ones who attacked the place where you reside belonged to Nicodemus Archleone.”</p><p>“That bloody fucking wanker!”</p><p>“Language, Evans!”</p><p>“O, I know several languages. Do you want me to cuss him out in Latin, Spanish, German, Mandarin, or Korean?”</p><p>“That’s not necessary, Evans. Do you know why they would attack you?”</p><p>“They know that Dresden’s half-brother lives there. They’re also pissed because I nearly killed one of them...”</p><p>“We’ll discuss this at the meeting, Evans.”</p><p>“Sure, Mai.”</p><p>“You may leave, now. McCoy? Will you take him home?”</p><p>“I shall, Martha.”</p><p>“It was a pleasure to meet you, Evans.”</p><p>“The pleasure’s all mine, Rashid.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>McCoy and I took off. I smiled at Luccio. She smiled back. When I got home, Thomas met me in front of my apartment.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome back, Evans. Thanks for saving my ass 2 days ago. Did you know the goons with the guns would attack?”</p><p>“Honestly, I did not. I was just grilled on the specifics. What do you do when you’re not here?”</p><p>“I work at a hairdresser’s place.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“The energy of the women and men who are there help me keep my other half in check.”</p><p>“Was anyone hurt when the goons attacked?”</p><p>“They were not, Evans.”</p><p>“Good. Were there any dead bodies?”</p><p>“No. When I looked out of my window, all I saw was ash which got tossed around by the wind.”</p><p>“I’m going to go to Neutral Territory. Want to come with?”</p><p>“We should go now. It won’t be busy.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Before we left, I summoned a ward stone from my apartment. It had the wards I used to protect this place already on it. This is what I did this morning before I left to get the movies. We took Thomas’s car. He’d rented a hummer. When we got there, we noticed that the place was empty. Mac and I talked as soon as I walked up to the counter.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good afternoon, sir. You heard of the attack on my place?”</p><p>“Uh huh.”</p><p>“I have a stone that will protect this place.”</p><p>“Hmmm.”</p><p>“Will you let me place it here?”</p><p>“Will it get in my way of me doing my job?”</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>“Go on, then. Would you like food after you’re done?”</p><p>“Sure, as would Thomas.”</p><p>He nodded. I went to the center of the building. I drilled a small hole in to the floor using my magic. I placed the stone in the hole. I used my magic to find the closest ley line. As soon as I found it, I directed the wards to start drawing power from it . I covered up the hole with the piece of floor I’d taken away. No one would know it was there. We had a wonderful dinner. After the dinner, Thomas took me home. I rested in my comfy bed. Nothing happened for the next 3 days. On November 12, I apparated to Dresden’s apartment just as he got home from work.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Evans. What’ve you been up to?”</p><p>“Nothing much, Dresden. How’s work going?”</p><p>“Boring, to be honest with you. Whatever your wards did turned the bodies to ash.”</p><p>“I know. A few of the Senior Council members met with me 2 days ago.”</p><p>“McCoy?”</p><p>“Yes, along with Rashid, Joseph, Martha and Mai.”</p><p>“Good choices. So Arthur didn’t show up?”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“The Merlin.”</p><p>“He did not. Neither did Morgan.”</p><p>“Good. This will be brought up again at your first meeting with the entire White Council.”</p><p>“I know it will.”</p><p>“Are you ready for this?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“You can come in. Bob wants to go to your place. Unless you have a diagram of the wards you used...”</p><p>“I do. I brought it with me before I came here to meet you.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I followed Dresden into his apartment. Bob was there. He smiled at me.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, Evans.”</p><p>“Thanks, Bob. Did you enjoy the books I got you?”</p><p>“I did indeed. Dresden told me you put up wards that saved his life last Saturday.”</p><p>“I did. I have the diagram. Take a look.”</p><p> </p><p>I pulled out a roll of parchment on which I detailed the runes I used for protection and the order in which they were put. Bob looked over each rune with a careful eye. After 25 minutes, he gave me his opinion.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Damn, Evans, these are put together very well. May I see the focus you used to infuse them with magic?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>I pulled out the Elder Wand. As soon as Bob saw it in my left hand, his skull moved back.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Fuck! Don’t use the damn thing, Evans. Please...”</p><p>“Chill out. I won’t use it on you. This is what I used to infuse my magic before the stone that’s in the apartment was put up for protection. I did the same for McAnally’s.”</p><p>“Did you link them both to ley lines?”</p><p>“I did. Are there any changes you feel I need to make?”</p><p>“No. Why are you having the bodies be turned to ash?”</p><p>“That was a side-effect of one of the 2 tweaks I made to the wards. That one made the guns that were used against the building be turned against their attackers and blow them up.”</p><p>“Interesting. And the second change I see you made to the wards allows the energy of any high speed projectile to be used to power them? Or am I wrong?”</p><p>“You’re not wrong.”</p><p>“Nice, very nice. Dresden? You should move in with him, or allow him to put those wards here.”</p><p>“Can you put up the wards?”</p><p>“I’ll do it after the White Council meeting, Dresden.”</p><p>“That’s fine, Evans.”</p><p>“Dresden?”</p><p>“Yes, Evans?”</p><p>“Did you give Kincaid my landline number?”</p><p>“I did. I also gave it to Joseph and McCoy.”</p><p>“That’s fine. I’m going to go home now. I’m glad you approve of my runic set.”</p><p>“Harry? You could learn something from Evans. Evans? Can we keep the set?”</p><p>“Sure, Bob.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I rolled up the parchment. Dresden took it to his room. I took off back home. On November 15, Kincaid and Ivy came over to my apartment. They got me breakfast from IHOP.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“I love both of you right now, so very much...”</p><p>“We love you too, Mr. Evans. Enjoy your breakfast and thanks for the 2 plushies. I love having them run and fly around my home with my magic.”</p><p>“Did you give them names?”</p><p>“No, but I don’t think they need them.”</p><p>“That’s fine. I do have one more gift for you once I’m done eating.”</p><p>“alright, Mr. Evans.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After almost an hour, I was done. I summoned the box from my room. As soon as Ivy saw the title, her eyes lit up.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Oo, The Lion King Special Edition! Where did you get this?”</p><p>“At a nearby movie store.”</p><p>“Huh. When we went to one, they told us they were sold out.”</p><p>“Were there only 2 left?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I got one, you have one as well, Ivy.”</p><p>“This one has all the bonus features?”</p><p>“It does indeed.”</p><p>“She’s going to get addicted to the damned movies, thanks, Evans...”</p><p>“Sure, Kincaid. Unless you want her reading A Long way Gone, Memoirs Of a Boy Soldier.”</p><p>“Dammit, Evans!”</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Do you know what the damned book is about?”</p><p>“I do. It is one child soldier’s account of the Civil War in Sierra Leone through his eyes.”</p><p>“I don’t need her getting those kinds of ideas in her head.”</p><p>“But it also shows that he recovered.”</p><p>“That’s a valid point.”</p><p>“Um, Mr. Evans? Is it the book written by Ishmael Bea?”</p><p>“Yes, Ivy.”</p><p>“Can I read it when I’m older, Kincaid?”</p><p>“You may, Ivy. It isn’t fun to read.”</p><p>“You know this how, Kincaid?”</p><p>“It is called the audiobook version, Evans.”</p><p>“Can I borrow that sometime?”</p><p>“I’ll burn you a copy.”</p><p>“Thanks, Kincaid.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Evans. Thanks for the movies.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>“Dresden? Do I need robes for the White Council meeting?”</p><p>“Yes. I’ll go with you to buy them soon. Kincaid? Have the Denarians attacked anyone here in Chicago since last Saturday?”</p><p>“They have not. Your stunt that caused them to be blown up and killed forced their leader to rethink his entire strategy.”</p><p>“This could either be good, or bad. All we can do is wait.”</p><p>“Agreed, Evans.”</p><p>“Do you think they’ll try to attack the headquarters?”</p><p>“Maybe. If they do and if it is timed perfectly, that will cause Morgan, The Merlin and the others who don’t like me to shut their pie holes...”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“There are 3 factions in the White Council, is all I can tell you, Evans.”</p><p>“That’s fine, Dresden.”</p><p>“I’ll come to pick you up on November 20.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Rest well.”</p><p>“You do also.”</p><p>I left to sleep. Nothing interesting happened until November 20. That day, Dresden took me to get robes. We found a nice set that I’d wear. They had his emblem sewn onto them since I would be considered his apprentice. For the next 2 days, I either played fetch with Mouse, or played with Ivy. She loved her unicorn and phoenix. I explained to Mouse that the 2 animals weren’t real. I was so glad that I was one of the few who could understand him. The next day, Dresden took me to Scotland for my formal introduction to the White Council. I shook hands with Carlos, Luccio, McCoy, Mai, Rashid and Martha as soon as we got there. I went to the seats and sat on Dresden’s right. The meeting would have started on time, would an explosion not have almost ripped through the wards that protected the building.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was November 8. It has been 6 days since we attacked the pub that is considered Neutral Territory. Magog and Ursiel were completely healed by November 6. I decided not to use any of the Denarians for the next attack. I had a group of highly trained soldiers that could wield AK47s and M16s very well. On the morning of November 8, they were told to go and destroy the place where Thomas Raith, Prince of the White Court lived. When they got there, I and I alone monitored their progress. For such a delicate plan, I could trust no one else, not even my wife or daughter.</p><p> </p><p>As the attack started, I noticed what the group of 12 soldiers could not. Something or someone put up wards of protection. I was not a wizard. None of the soldiers I had with me were either. As soon as the bullets flew, they slammed into one hell of a well-constructed dome of energy. As the gunfire started, I noticed that the guns were heating up in the soldiers hands though they were wearing gloves. Every 50 seconds, I saw as 2 soldiers had the guns blow up in their faces. It did not matter what gun was used.</p><p> </p><p>As each soldier died, their bodies turned into ash, the guns turned into molten steel. After the 10 minutes, I lost every soldier that I started with. I took off. This was one more crushing defeat for our side. I knew that the use of any sort of mortal weapon would not work for the destruction of the complex. We could still target the Winter Knight’s home or the place that was known as Neutral Territory. I would have to get some more of my soldiers in the next week. I had no choice.</p><p> </p><p>When I got back, the Denarians who were there knew that I was beyond furious. They knew to make fun of me at this moment would be a death sentence for any and all of them. On November 12, I went to scout out the location that currently served as Neutral Territory. As soon as I got there, I felt the same type of energy that was on the complex where Thomas Raith currently lived. I would bring none of my soldiers. What I did do is meet with only THOSE Denarians that I trusted.<br/>. . . . . .<br/>“Is everyone here?”<br/>“Yes, sir. What the hell happened to 12 soldiers of our army?”<br/>“They got turned to ash, Magog. Does anyone know where Lasciel’s coin is?”<br/>“Yes, sir. It is in a church stronghold.”<br/>“Thanks, Tessa. Would you be a dear and retrieve it?”<br/>“When do you need it and who will hold it?”<br/>“The new boy, I believe his name is Evans, will hold the coin.”<br/>“What do you know about Evans; sir?”<br/>“Nothing, to be honest with you, Rosanna.”<br/>“I’ve been able to spy on the boy, sir.”<br/>“Go on, Deirdre.”<br/>“The boy uses a wand, I believe you call it. Is this why you want him to maybe join us?”<br/>“What wand does he use?”<br/>“I am not sure. I only saw him use it in the place that is considered Neutral Territory.”<br/>“Any other information?”<br/>“Yes, sir.”<br/>“Go on, Ursiel.”<br/>“The meeting of their White Council will be on November 23. I didn’t get this information myself, but I trust the person who gave it to me.”<br/>“You got it from Samuel Peabody’s mind?”<br/>“Yes, sir. Do you want me to remain in contact with him?”<br/>“Does he have allies?”<br/>“No, he does not. But that does not matter. He is close enough to the Senior Council, where we can gain information from him, as long as we pay him.”<br/>“We won’t run out of money any time soon. When do you intend to meet with him again?”<br/>“I can meet with him on November 12. He has high level White council stuff to take care of before then.”<br/>“Bring him here. I wish to meet with him myself.”<br/>“You got it, sir.”<br/>“How much did you pay him for the information about the meeting?”<br/>“I believe $50 thousand.”<br/>“Have him find out who will be there, and how to best get around their defenses. We’ll pay him 4 times the amount. Do you believe he’ll be willing to part with that information?”<br/>“Considering his standing in the council, I do believe so.”<br/>“Use some of the women to get his attention.”<br/>“Alright, sir.”<br/>“Sir?”<br/>“Yes, Tessa?”<br/>“How do we get Evan’s attention to present the coin to him; if I’m able to get it?”<br/>“We’ll let the chaos of our attack do so for us. Hopefully none of the Knights of the Cross show up to ruin our plans. If they do, we leave as soon as the coin has left your hand, Tessa.”<br/>“Yes, sir.”<br/>“How many will be with us?”<br/>“It will be you Tessa, Magog, Ursiel, Deirdre and myself.”<br/>“Will we be bringing any of our guards and specially trained soldiers?”<br/>“Yes. They will have grenades, a minigun, and a cannon with them.”<br/>“Isn’t that going too far?”<br/>“Do you want me to get our tanks?”<br/>“Not necessary. Make sure the minigun and cannon are fully loaded.”<br/>“That’s a given, sir.”<br/>“Sir?”<br/>“Yes, Deirdre?”<br/>“What minigun do we have?”<br/>“We only have 1. The M61-A2 Vulcan is a rotary cannon. The M134 is our minigun. They’re both on armored vehicles.”<br/>“You were able to put the Vulcan on an armored land vehicle?”<br/>“No. That one will be flown in. Do you feel we need it?”<br/>“Keep it in reserve. Just use the M134.”<br/>“I’ll prepare our soldiers and the equipment we’ll be taking with us.”<br/>“Yes, sir.”<br/>“We will meet on November 16.”<br/>“Understood.”</p><p> </p><p>We took off.<br/>. . . . . .<br/>On November 12, I brought Tessa, Rosanna and Deirdre with me. We cornered Samuel as he was leaving the Chicago office of the White Council. The 3 ladies worked their magic. I just watched. I had Ursiel with me.<br/>. . . . . .<br/>“Good evening, Samuel.”<br/>“Um, high...”<br/>“Hello, good sir. I am Tessa. These are my friends Rosanna and Deirdre.”<br/>“Hello, Deirdre, Tessa and Rosanna. I know I’ve met with a few of you before now.”<br/>“You have. Our boss would like to talk to you.”<br/>“When?”<br/>“Now, if you don’t mind. If you’re good, you will get some action.”<br/>“Unless you swing both ways?”<br/>“I do not, Tessa.”<br/>“We thought you might not.”</p><p> </p><p>We took the man with us. A while later, we drove up to Nicodemus’s safe house. We led him inside and sat him down on a comfortable couch.<br/>. . . . . .<br/>“Welcome, Samuel. I am Nicodemus. Do you know why you’re here?”<br/>“I met with Ursiel a few days ago. You want more information about the upcoming meeting of the White Council; right?”<br/>“Yes. Do you know who will be there?”<br/>“I know the whole Senior Council will be. I believe they’ll introduce Dresden’s apprentice at this meeting.”<br/>“Do you know his name?”<br/>“Yes. It is Harry Evans. He hit on Luccio. I don’t have the tape or anything that can prove it. This is what I’ve heard from the junior wardens that are there.”<br/>“That does not matter to us. We need your help.”<br/>“Go on, Nicodemus; if I may?”<br/>“You may.”<br/>“What do you need of me?”<br/>“On November 23, we will attack the White Council headquarters. During the chaos, we need you to get a silver coin to Evans.”<br/>“Yes, sir. How do I pick it up?”<br/>“It will be in a cloth which will be bound with soft rope. I need you to find it before anyone else does. Evans has to have it in his possession. Do you understand?”<br/>“What do I get for this? Considering I could die.”<br/>“I have a check for $100 thousand. I will give you the other half on November 22.”<br/>“Thank you, sir.”<br/>“Of course. Do you have allies who would be willing to help?”<br/>“None that I can trust, sir.”<br/>“Let him come with us, Archleone.”<br/>“Yeah. He needs his other reward...”<br/>“You’re not doing this without me...”<br/>“Go on, ladies. Please don’t kill him.”<br/>“He’ll be fine.”<br/>“We wouldn’t kill someone who is so valuable to us...”<br/>“Considering his current job...”<br/>“Samuel? The check will be waiting for you before we take you back to the office of the White Council.”<br/>“Thank you, sir.”<br/>. . . . . .<br/>The 3 women took me into a huge bedroom. They stripped me slowly. They stripped as well.<br/>. . . . . .<br/>Tessa being the eldest of us went after Samuel first. Rosanna and I just watched. We would wait our turn to have our fun with the guy. We watched as she went after him with her talented mouth.<br/>. . . . . .<br/>I took the man into my mouth. I noticed that though he was average in length, he was very wide. This was perfect for the 3 of us. I watched as his eyes grew wide as I licked him until he almost came. As I licked him, he needed my boobs gently as if he didn’t want to hurt me. My Fallen loved the attention that we were getting. I watched as the other 2 went after his balls and ass. As we worked him over, the further and further he got away from reality as we wanted. We switched positions every 15 minutes. Once, I went after his balls, I went after his ass. When we did finally let him cum, he came all over our boobs and stomachs.<br/>. . . . . .<br/>“This has been wonderful.”<br/>“You have yet to clean us of your cum, Samuel.”<br/>“I don’t like the taste of my own cum, Tessa.”<br/>“Too fucking bad...”<br/>“Actually, leave him; let’s see how many times he can get each one of us off with that mouth of his.”<br/>“Are you sure, Deirdre?”<br/>“Yes, Rosanna. You may start with him.”<br/>“Come over here, Samuel.”<br/>“Yes, Rosanna.”<br/>. . . . . .<br/>I crawled over to where Rosanna lay. She was on her back. Her pussy was wet and ready. I licked her slowly until I heard her mown. After a few minutes, Deirdre took her place. I repeated the same until she nearly came. The last to take her place was Tessa. As my face was all up in her pussy, Rosanna was riding my cock. I wondered if any of the 3 women could get pregnant. I hoped not. After a few minutes, Tessa came violently in my mouth. Rosanna pulled off of my cock and shoved a condom onto it. She rode me until I came. Deirdre had me lick her pussy until she came. Rosanna let me lick her ass not her pussy. This was a new experience for me, but it wasn’t bad. As Rosanna came, my hands were in her pussy and savagely twisting her clit. My tongue was buried deep in her ass. The 2 other women made me cum 2 more times in their pussies. They both put condoms onto my cock before I came. After this, we all took showers and brushed our teeth. We went back to the living room to meet with Nicodemus.<br/>. . . . . .<br/>“That took a while. The 4 of you look very satisfied.”<br/>“We are, sir. The man knows his stuff.”<br/>“He enjoyed making me cum by licking, my...”<br/>“I don’t happen to care how you came, Rosanna. What I care about is that no one is injured. Here’s your money, Samuel. Will you be back?”<br/>“Yes, sir. You want me back on November 22?”<br/>“If not before then, Samuel.”<br/>“We want him back, Nicodemus. Some of the Denarians are fucking asexual...”<br/>“The guys have no balls...”<br/>“Or at least it seems like they don’t...”<br/>“The why, does not matter to me.”<br/>“Thanks for doing me so well, Samuel.”<br/>“Same.”<br/>“We’ll come get you some time before November 20.”<br/>“I look forward to it, you wonderful and willing ladies...”<br/>“Damn straight. O, Nicodemus?”<br/>“Yes, Tessa?”<br/>“You’re going to be a grandfather...”<br/>“I’m going to be what? The 3 of you did what?”<br/>“O, he just came in our pussies...”<br/>“He cums so well...”<br/>“He cums so hard...”<br/>“Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!”<br/>. . . . . .<br/>We smiled at Nicodemus. We took off before his shadow could chase us down. We drove Samuel to a nearby bank. The teller said nothing as he deposited the check into his account. After a short time, we were done. We dropped him off at the White Council office. He drove home.<br/>. . . . . .<br/>It was November 14. Tessa, Rosanna and I went to the place that was Neutral Territory. We met with Samuel. We took him with us to see Nicodemus at another safe house.<br/>. . . . . .<br/>“Good evening, ladies and Samuel.”<br/>“Hello, sir.”<br/>“Do you have any new news for me, Samuel?”<br/>“No, sir. All I can confirm is that Evans will be there.”<br/>“Good enough. Ladies? Will you have fun with Samuel?”<br/>“Not this time, sir.”<br/>“We’re still tired out from the last time.”<br/>“This means you did one hell of a good job, Samuel.”<br/>“Thanks, Ladies. Sir?”<br/>“Yes; Samuel?”<br/>“Will you have those guard dog things with you?”<br/>“I shall. Thanks for the reminder.”<br/>“Of course, sir.”<br/>“Have a good day, Samuel. We’ll see you on November 20.”<br/>“Yes, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>We took him back to the pub. He got into his car and drove home.<br/>. . . . . .<br/>On November 16, I met with the army of goons that would drive the armored vehicles that had the M61 miniguns. There were also a few who had grenade launchers. I was even able to get a howitzer. I’d use the last to blow apart the wards. The grenades would be second. I’d use the miniguns if all else failed. None of the soldiers could speak. This was fine with me.</p><p> </p><p>On November 20, I brought Samuel to meet with me on his own. He told me that nothing had changed. He would still fulfill his end of the mission. I gave him the other $100 thousand. Tessa was able to get the coin that had Lasciel in it from the church stronghold 2 days prior. She kept it on her person in the cloth that was bound with the soft rope. Samuel knew his mission. Hopefully he would finish it. On November 23, we put our plan into action.<br/>. . . . . .<br/>We got to the main headquarters of the White Council a few hours before they did. We were able to transport all of our stuff on our own planes that were registered with no air traffic towers. We had no set flight plan. All they were registered as was carriers of dangerous materials. We had no issues with customs in Scotland. When we got there, the soldiers put on their Dragon Scale armor and waited for the meeting to start. Peabody had a small earpiece in his left ear. He would tap it once when he knew it was the best time for us to attack. We had a birds eye view of what was going on in the place thanks to a small micro camera he had on his sunglasses. Maybe 15 minutes later, the howitzer went off. The first explosion almost took down the wards.<br/>. . . . . .<br/>As soon as we noticed the first explosion, the Senior Council members ran to the front of the building. Those of us who were apprentices had to stay back with the wardens. In all of the chaos, I thought I’d seen something silver fly towards me. I didn’t catch it, Sanya did.<br/>. . . . . .<br/>It was November 23. Esperacchius told me that I needed to be in Scotland with the White Council. Michael was busy. We had no third Knight of the Cross. As soon as I got there, I met with Luccio.<br/>. . . . . .<br/>“Luccio? You know who I am.”<br/>“Yes, I do. Why are you here?”<br/>“Officially, there might be Denarian activity sometime this morning.”<br/>“I trust you’ll be able to keep yourself safe?”<br/>“I will. I’m here to deal with it. No one must get influenced by one of them.”<br/>“Understood. I’ll give you a spare cloak with a hood. You don’t need a sword. You can blend in?”<br/>“Yes. I’ll leave as soon as my mission’s complete.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded at him. I handed him a gray cloak. He put it on and went into the room to join the wardens. No one said anything. They just thought he was one of ours, just as I wanted.<br/>. . . . . .<br/>I looked out of the window which was close to the army. As soon as I noticed the Senior Council run outside, I saw something silver fly through the window that I was close to. It went towards one of the apprentices. Whatever this was couldn’t be allowed to touch anyone there. I caught it and wrapped it in the cloth I carried for these things. I removed my cloak, tossed it to Luccio, and took off. One of the council members looked furious as I left. Why, I did not know or care.<br/>. . . . . .<br/>I saw Nicodemus toss the coin through the window, it flew over Evan’s head. I saw the knight grab it and leave! I was pissed! I’d be found out, brought to trial then I’d be killed! My new boss would do the killing, maybe. I went to join the White Council at the front line of the war.<br/>. . . . . .<br/>The Senior Council and I went off to war. I wondered what could almost bring down our wards. I saw several mortals with grenades. As soon as they launched them, those who had control of earth used walls to destroy them. I thought I’d seen someone run away, but since the battle was pure chaos, they would have to live or die on their own. I ran towards McCoy. I saw 4 grenades that were about to take him out. Before I could get there, one of the wardens who was in the general area jumped in between them and got blown into several pieces. I didn’t know who it was, but we’d all find out soon. As soon as the warden died, the battle stopped. Our enemies took off. We went back into the building in an orderly fashion to take a head count. The apprentices and other wardens were worried.</p><p> </p><p>“Are there any wardens missing?”<br/>“Give us a few minutes and we’ll go around this room, Luccio.”<br/>“Sure, Merlin.”</p><p> </p><p>It was 25 minutes later that we found out the name of the dead warden.</p><p> </p><p>“I know who died, merlin.”<br/>“O?”<br/>“It was Samuel Peabody. He was the scribe for all of the meetings.”<br/>“McCoy? Can you take his place for this meeting?”<br/>“I will do so, Merlin.”<br/>“So we’ll actually start the meeting?”<br/>“Yes, Ramirez.”<br/>“Good.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is the meeting for November 23, 1996. I know we’re starting a little late, but we did just get attacked. Does anyone have any news?”</p><p> </p><p>Dresden raised his hand. He was acknowledged by the Merlin. He and I went to join him on stage.<br/>. . . . . .<br/>“Yes, Dresden?”<br/>“I am here at the White Council to officially present my apprentice, Harry Evans.”</p><p> </p><p>As this was being said, I heard and translated what was said by the Merlin’s allies. I whispered it into Dresden’s ear since I was on his left. It was in pure Latin.</p><p> </p><p>“Dresden? They think you’re an idiot. They think that you’ll be a bad influence on me. They think that you shouldn’t be here, considering most of them still think you’re a normal warden. They think you should’ve been killed after the thing with Justin DuMorn.”<br/>“Are you serious?”<br/>“I am. They don’t believe you about the dinosaur thing. They don’t believe you about the issue at the pub where we almost got killed.”<br/>“Fucking idiots. Will you help me?”<br/>“How?”<br/>“Help me with my Latin.”<br/>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>I spoke in clear Latin. Evans was on my left side.<br/>. . . . . .<br/>“Honored Merlin?”<br/>“Yes, Dresden?”<br/>“You’re worried that I’m lying about the issue with Sue?”<br/>“You understood that?”<br/>“I did.”<br/>“Yes, I am. Do you have photographic evidence to prove it?”<br/>“Yes. Who would you trust to give you the evidence?”<br/>“McCoy, Joseph, or Martha Liberty.”<br/>“When would you like this evidence?”<br/>“Can you get it to us tomorrow?”<br/>“Who is us?”<br/>“The entire Senior Council and myself, Dresden. How old is Evans?”<br/>“May I answer for myself?”<br/>“No, Evans. The adults are talking...”<br/>“Shut your pie hole, you bloody wanker...”<br/>“I’m a what now?”<br/>“You heard me. If you want to know my age, all you have to do is ask. You’re human just like any of us. I heard the battle outside. I don’t know who or what they were after, but I can tell you that someone better do something about the protections on this place.”<br/>“You’re a ward specialist, now; Evans?”<br/>“I’ve picked up a thing or 2. But since you’re being such a grade A asshole, I won’t share jack shit with you.”<br/>“How dare you! Dresden, keep your pup on a short leash! He should know how and when to talk to his betters...”<br/>“You’re not my better, so-called Merlin. And you wonder why I hate coming to these things.”<br/>“You must.”<br/>“No, I don’t have to. The only reason I came to this one was to formally introduce my apprentice. If you really don’t want our help, remember this when, or if this place gets attacked again.”<br/>“It won’t. I’m the Merlin. No one would dare...”<br/>. . . . . .<br/>We heard a quick burst of gunfire that pinged against the wards. Shit, and I thought they were gone. The members of the Senior Council were about to go out of the building to continue the battle, when we heard the vehicles leaving. Carlos spoke up. I went to sit back down as did Dresden.<br/>. . . . . .<br/>“why are we getting attacked? Can someone do something about the wards?”<br/>“Dresden? Can you check the wards?”<br/>“Why not have our o so wonderful Merlin do it for us; Luccio? He’s the greatest of us...”<br/>“Sarcasm, Dresden?”<br/>“Of course, Luccio.”<br/>“Fine, I’ll go and reinforce the wards. You know nothing about wards, Dresden. Evans, keep your...”<br/>“Shut your fucking pie hole, Merlin! You’re not leaving a good impression on the newest apprentices Including Evans!”<br/>“You dare contradict me, Luccio?”<br/>“I do! We voted you in, we can vote your fucking bitch ass out!”<br/>“Why?”<br/>“Why; really? The power you have has gone to your head!”<br/>“Now who’s making a bad impression; Luccio?”<br/>“You are. Don’t continue speaking, Merlin! Go and deal with the wards!”<br/>. . . . . .<br/>He walked off the stage in a huff. God, I hoped this meeting would end soon. I hated being talked to like this by someone who would never be my better. How easy it would be for me to kill him, but that might not be necessary. After a while, I felt the wards go back up to full strength.<br/>. . . . . .<br/>“We will end this meeting shortly. Evans? I’ll need your evidence concerning the incidents that happened on November 2 and 8. Dresden? I’ll need your evidence for October 31. Photos or a video is acceptable evidence.”<br/>“How many of ours died?”<br/>“Just Samuel Peabody.”<br/>“This meeting for November 23, 1996 is officially adjourned. Thank you all for cumming and defending the headquarters from the 2 attacks.”</p><p> </p><p>The Senior Council nodded at the Merlin. I went back to my apartment with Dresden and his allies. How we got there, I wasn’t sure of. As soon as we entered the place, I closed and locked the door. We all sat on my 3 new comfortable couches to talk.<br/>. . . . . .<br/>“Ok, that was an interesting meeting.”<br/>“The 2 attacks? Or how the Merlin talked down to Evans and myself?”<br/>“the second, Dresden. I wonder why we were attacked at our headquarters in the first place...”<br/>“who knows, Luccio.”<br/>“Luccio?”<br/>“Yes, Evans?”<br/>“Can I transform the so-called Merlin into a large poodle and release him in the zoo with a lion or tiger?”<br/>“You may not, Evans.”<br/>“I really hate the fucking prick. He’s let the power he has get to his head.”<br/>“That’s true. At least he didn’t attack you, or try.”<br/>“No. The Denarians did serve a purpose, this time.”<br/>“Agreed. Evans?”<br/>“Yes, Dresden?”<br/>“Thanks for translating the Latin into English for me.”<br/>“sure, Dresden. I’ll see if I can make a set of earrings that you can wear.”<br/>“Why; Evans?”<br/>“So I can connect to your mind and make sure that you are annunciating the words properly. You got lucky this time.”<br/>“I did?”<br/>“Yes, you did, Hoss. I usually translate the Latin for you. I could not do so, this time. I was taking Peabody’s place.”<br/>“Does anyone know what was thrown into the building?”<br/>“I think it was a silver coin which one of the knights grabbed.”<br/>“You saw it, Joseph?”<br/>“Yes, McCoy. It was headed towards Evans.”<br/>“It was?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded at me.</p><p> </p><p>“why would you be targeted; Evans?”<br/>“I’m not sure. The one who could’ve told us anything is dead.”<br/>“This is true.”<br/>“Who else who is here saw anything?”<br/>“Most of us were concentrating on the battle, Evans.”<br/>“That’s fine, Joseph. I can go around Chicago to see if I can’t find information.”<br/>“Evans? Can you and I talk after they all leave?”<br/>“The evidence thing; Dresden?”<br/>“Yes. We need to see how we’ll get it to them by tomorrow.”<br/>“Do you all want lunch?”<br/>“You can cook, Evans?”<br/>“I’ve been known to try.”<br/>“Hell, we haven’t died yet.”<br/>“That’s the spirit, McCoy.”<br/>“I’ll whip up something easy.”<br/>“Alright, Evans.”<br/>“How much time?”<br/>“Give me 45 minutes. Dresden, can you help me?”<br/>“I can’t cook for shit, Evans.”<br/>“Damn...”<br/>“I’m sorry.”<br/>. . . . . .<br/>I went to the kitchen. I made a fruit salad, pasta with Alfredo sauce and I also whipped up garlic bread. I put a few secret ingredients in the pasta which everyone who had tasted it before loved. In 40 minutes, the food was done. I took it in bowls to the dining room. It was 6 more minutes until everyone took their first bite. When it happened, everyone’s mouths dropped in shock. Yes, my food was that damn good.<br/>. . . . . .<br/>“Holy fuck, Evans. You can cook well...”<br/>“Thanks, Carlos. What do the rest of you think?”<br/>“I don’t disagree, Evans.”<br/>“Neither do the rest of us. If you’re going to cook that well, you should bring the delicious food with you to the next meeting.”<br/>“That will calm that grade A prick the fuck down?”<br/>“You mean Merlin?”<br/>“Yes, Luccio. I thought that Morgan would’ve gone after Dresden and myself as well.”<br/>“No, Evans. He knows when he sees a losing fight. He also respects Dresden a tiny bit after the interruption of the ritual. Dresden?”<br/>“Yes, Luccio?”<br/>“How will you get the evidence for tomorrow?”<br/>“Evans? Do you have a way to view memories?”<br/>“I think so. I also have an instant film camera. What I don’t have is a way to easily take down dialog.”<br/>“They don’t care about dialog. All they want are the pictures. Martha and Joseph will be by here to collect them tomorrow morning.”<br/>“So we don’t have to show up?”<br/>“You do not.”<br/>“I can cook for everyone again, if you want to come back here.”<br/>“Sure, Evans.”<br/>“Thanks, Evans.”<br/>“We’d love to, Evans.”<br/>. . . . . .<br/>After almost 2 hours, all of the food was gone. Everyone but Dresden took off. Before he left, he and I talked.<br/>. . . . . .<br/>“Dresden? Do you trust me?”<br/>“I do, Evans. Why?”<br/>“I’m going to pull the memory of the ritual from your mind, copy it and then I’ll view it.”<br/>“Is there a way to put the memory onto a DVD? Or will you only take pictures of the most important details?”<br/>“I’ll do the second. This will be done sometime tonight.”<br/>“Thanks for this, Evans. No, you’re not violating any of the 7 Laws of magic. You did ask for my consent, which I gave.”<br/>“I’ll make this quick. I need you to think of everything that happened during the interruption of the ritual until the wardens got there.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. After 45 seconds, he let me know that he was ready. I pulled out the Elder Wand. I also pulled a vial and held it in my right hand. I pulled and copied the silver strand of the memory. After 3 minutes, I was done.</p><p> </p><p>“It is done. Thanks, Dresden.”<br/>“Sure, Evans. Do you need my memory of November 2?”<br/>“No. I was at a good enough vantage point to see the entire fight. Thanks, though.”<br/>“That felt weird...”<br/>“I’m sorry. I’ll destroy the memory when I’m done with it.”<br/>. . . . . .<br/>Dresden took off. I summoned my Pensieve, cleared it and put in Dresden’s memory of how he interrupted the ritual back in October. I let it play while I was inside of it with my camera. I used it to take close-up shots of the dinosaur throwing around the zombies. I also took pictures of how he was able to freeze Grevane, Cowl, Kumori and their allies. After the memory ended, I cleared it and destroyed the vial. I repeated the same thing for the incidents on November 2 and 8. By 10:45 PM, I was done. I put each set of pictures in their own envelopes. They were properly labeled by date and incident.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Martha and Joseph came to see me after I finished breakfast which I cooked. I handed them the pictures. They smiled at me and took off. That afternoon, Dresden came to my apartment to talk.<br/>. . . . . .<br/>“Good afternoon, Evans.”<br/>“Hey, Dresden.”<br/>“Did Joseph and Martha meet with you?”<br/>“They did. They have the pictures. Has anyone met with you?”<br/>“Yes. McCoy met with me. He knows what you’ve done for us. He thanks you for it. Evans?”<br/>“Yes, Dresden?”<br/>“Why did you kiss me when we went to The Blackbird?”<br/>“It was the only way I knew of to keep your mind off of your feelings of being ill. Did it not work?”<br/>“It worked well. I blushed as we entered the place...”<br/>“I know you did. This is why I’m glad our waiter took his sweet time getting to our table...”<br/>“Did you enjoy the food?”<br/>“I did. Has McAnally’s been attacked like we were yesterday?”<br/>“I don’t think so. Who else was there yesterday?”<br/>“Why?”<br/>“I thought there was an extra warden...”<br/>“I don’t think so.”<br/>“Huh. Maybe I was seeing things.”<br/>“Maybe.”<br/>“Do you want me to kiss you again?”<br/>“Now?”<br/>“Yes, now. Would you like Bob to watch?”<br/>“That’s not necessary.”<br/>“If you say so.”<br/>“I do.”<br/>. . . . . .<br/>I had Dresden walk over to me slowly. I was sitting on one of my couches. He was sitting on the couch opposite me. As soon as he sat down, I pulled him down to where I was. I hugged him gently for a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this alright?”<br/>“Yes, it is fine.”<br/>“Do you want to go further?”<br/>“No.”<br/>“Why not?”<br/>“You’re a child. I don’t want to get in trouble with the law.”<br/>“Are you sure? I can make getting in trouble so worth it...”<br/>“Dammit Evans! You’re being so very tempting...”<br/>“You don’t know the half of it...”<br/>“Will you show me?”<br/>“Not just yet. I know you have a hard-on.”<br/>“How do I have one; and you don’t?”<br/>“Luck, Dresden.”<br/>. . . . . .<br/>We hung out in the living room. The movie series we watched was the Lord of the Rings on blue ray. As we watched the movies, I cuddled in Dresden’s arms. As we cuddled, he hugged me gently. After almost 10 hours, the movies were over. He was about to leave. Before he left the complex, I followed him outside.<br/>. . . . . .<br/>“Hey, Dresden?”<br/>“Yes, Evans?”<br/>“Come here.”<br/>“Sure. Wh...”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he came to where I was, I pulled him down and slammed my lips onto his for a heart stopping kiss. After 3 minutes, I let him go.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as I got home, I went to talk to Bob.<br/>. . . . . .<br/>“You’re late, Harry. Did you finally get laid?”<br/>“You want to know if I fucked him? Or did he fuck me?”<br/>“Either, Harry. Well?”<br/>“No, Bob. We just finished the Lord of the Rings Blue Ray set.”<br/>“Interesting. He has those?”<br/>“Yes. How his house is able to withstand my magic is a good question.”<br/>“you’re not wearing the manacle?”<br/>“I’ve not worn it for some time.”<br/>“Ask him the next time you see him. Are you in love? You blushed as you walked into the house.”<br/>“He kissed me as I left for 3 minutes. He’s fucking good at it...”<br/>“Awwe!”<br/>“Shut it. He’s one hell of a kisser...”<br/>“Is he now?”<br/>“Yes. I wonder what else he can do, with...”<br/>“Ask him. Or go out with him.”<br/>“He’s too damned young.”<br/>“Are you sure?”<br/>“I am.”<br/>“How are you not at work?”<br/>“Luck. Want to come with me the next time he and I hang out?”<br/>“You’ll let me watch the 2 of you kiss?”<br/>“Maybe.”<br/>“He won’t mind?”<br/>“I don’t think so.”<br/>“Hell, the boy might like an audience.”<br/>“He might, he might not.”<br/>“You’ll find out soon, Dresden.”<br/>“I shall.”<br/>“How was the White Council meeting yesterday?”<br/>“Interesting. We got attacked twice.”<br/>“By who?”<br/>“We’re not sure. The battle from what I saw was too chaotic. One of ours died.”<br/>“Who?”<br/>“One of the wardens. He did die a hero, so he’ll be honored as such.”<br/>“O?”<br/>“He saved either McCoy or Luccio, I’m not sure which.”<br/>“How was the meeting between the 2 attacks?”<br/>“Interesting. The merlin tried to go after Evans and myself. I’m so glad the boy knows Latin.”<br/>“Did he help you out?”<br/>“Yes. He said he’ll see if he can’t do something to make it easier for me to speak it more fluently.”<br/>“Give him some time. Do ask him to get me the Lord of the Rings books, won’t you?”<br/>“The hardback ones?”<br/>“No. If you can get them, the audiobooks. Along with the audiobooks for the Fifty Shades of Gray series and the Hobbit books.”<br/>“I’ll ask him the next time I see him.”<br/>“When will that be?”<br/>“It will be in early December. The White Council needs me at the headquarters tomorrow morning, so I have to sleep early.”<br/>“Is this about yesterday?”<br/>“It is, along with the evidence that Evans gave this morning.”<br/>“You’ll be gone for some time?”<br/>“Yes. I am not sure for how long.”<br/>“Do they need him to go?”<br/>“No. Just myself, Luccio, McCoy and the rest of the Senior Council.”<br/>“Fun...”<br/>“I hope this doesn’t go to fucking hell.”<br/>“No disrespect, but with your luck, it might.”<br/>“You’re right, I’m sorry to say.”<br/>“will Morgan be there?”<br/>“Thank all the gods, no he won’t.”<br/>“Why not? Do you know?”<br/>“They want those who will be interviewing me to be as unbiased as possible.”<br/>“Good reason. He can’t be?”<br/>“Not at all. I’m sorry you can’t come with me.”<br/>“It is fine. Do you know what was used to attack the White Council?”<br/>“Grenades, a minigun, and some sort of huge fucking cannon.”<br/>“Shit. Why?”<br/>“I don’t fucking know. I just hope this doesn’t happen again. Though with my luck, it will.”<br/>“It might. When is your next meeting?”<br/>“It will be on December 22.”<br/>“when and where do you want to meet up with the boy?”<br/>“I’m not sure. Let me get back first, and I’ll go from there.”<br/>“Fair enough. Rest well.”<br/>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>I went upstairs and slept for the night. The next day, I went to Scotland to meet with the Senior Council.<br/>. . . . . .<br/>After Dresden took off, I ordered takeout. Yes, I could cook, but I wanted to be lazy. After I ate my food, I wasn’t tired. I went outside of the apartment to go explore the general area. I was hoping Marcone could help me. Ivy wasn’t a good choice, not for something like this. A few minutes later, I found his body guard. He took me to where Marcone was.<br/>. . . . . .<br/>“Evans? You’re here late. What may I do for you?”<br/>“I was hoping you had international information. You’ve heard of the White Council?”<br/>“Yes. I heard that their last meeting went to hell quickly. They got betrayed from within.”<br/>“Do you have proof?”<br/>“Yes. This will cost you.”<br/>“What will it cost me?”<br/>“Do you have a way to modify guns to be able to fire with no recoil and no limit on the number of bullets?”<br/>“I’m not sure.”<br/>“That’s not a no; is it?”<br/>“Not at all. It is a, let me look into it. Alright?”<br/>“If you can’t get me that, can you at least put up whatever you did for your complex?”<br/>“That, I can do.”<br/>“We’ll meet in a week?”<br/>“You got it.”<br/>“I’ll have my guards drive you back to your complex.”<br/>“Thanks, if it is no trouble.”<br/>“None at all.”<br/>“I thought you would’ve wanted me to kill or torture people...”<br/>“Not my thing, at least not often.”<br/>“I’ll have to leave the country to possibly find the information you want about the guns.”</p><p> </p><p>Marcone had 4 of his body guards drive me back to my place in a nondescript car. A few minutes later, we got there. I went inside after I bowed to them in thanks. For the next few days, I looked through my books for the information Marcone wanted. I was unable to find it.</p><p> </p><p>On December 1, as I was about to leave my building to go to England, I heard and felt 3 massive blasts slam into the wards..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the morning of November 23. During the battle, I threw the coin into the building towards Evans. It sailed over his head and into the hand of the Knight of the Cross that wielded Esperacchius. I saw him leave with the coin. I could do nothing to stop him. After I saw Peabody die, I knew our mission went to hell. As the meeting was going on, I had one of my soldiers fire off one final burst with the M134 to keep them on their toes. Where the coin went, I didn’t know. We took off. I was furious. We were down $200 thousand, and Evans still didn’t get the damned coin. How dare the knight ruin our plans, again. O well, the war was far from over.</p><p> </p><p>On November 24, I had Namshiel watch over Dresden’s house for a few days. On November 30, he came to my safe house to report to me.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, Namshiel.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir. I watched as Dresden met with the Baron of Chicago 6 days ago.”</p><p>“O?”</p><p>“He told him he’s looking into gun research of some sort. I believe he’s going to go to England tomorrow. Can we follow him?”</p><p>“No, you may not.”</p><p>“Why not? I thought you wanted him to die?”</p><p>“Yes, but it has to be done here, preferably when Dresden’s back.”</p><p>“Where did he go?”</p><p>“To Scotland. The White Council knows we attacked their headquarters. He’s going to give them evidence.”</p><p>“Is the evidence legit?”</p><p>“It is. How Dresden got it, doesn’t matter to us.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“We’re Fallen. No mortal jail can hold us.”</p><p>“Do you think he’ll be able to bring charges?”</p><p>“No, but the war will intensify. We might lose some of our own.”</p><p>“Including yourself?”</p><p>“I’m not immortal, so it is a maybe.”</p><p>“Who knows about your weakness?”</p><p>“Not many do.”</p><p>“Why do you wear the rope?”</p><p>“It is the ultimate trophy. It has sentimental value to me.”</p><p>“Does Anduriel mind?”</p><p>“Not at all. He likes it because of who wore it and what they did. I’ll always wear it.”</p><p>“Do you think that Evans has seen it?”</p><p>“I don’t know, to be honest with you.”</p><p>“Are you worried?”</p><p>“He’s just a child. He is of no use to me. Aren’t there other coins we can give him that aren’t Lasciel?”</p><p>“There used to be that one that was above you in power, but it was destroyed.”</p><p>“O, her. Yes, she would’ve been a better fit, but she was destroyed when Krakatoa exploded. Damn the Knight who held Fidelacchius at the time...”</p><p>“What was her name; anyway?”</p><p>“Meciel, I believe.”</p><p>“You can’t recover the coin?”</p><p>“No, Namshiel. When one of our coins is destroyed by a volcano, nuke blast, or any high energy beam that is similar, there’s no way to recover it or the Fallen.”</p><p>“would this include poisons as well?”</p><p>“Yes. There are 3 that can destroy us. But they’re so rare, I’m not worried.”</p><p>“What are they?”</p><p>“Poison from a Basilisk, Nundu, or Nemean Lion.”</p><p>“Those 3 creatures exist?”</p><p>“Not here, thank god.”</p><p>“You better hope not...”</p><p>“I know if they do, no one can control them, so we’re safe.”</p><p>“What do you want me to do about Evans?”</p><p>“Tomorrow as he’s leaving his apartment, I need you to use the howitzer to put the wards to the ultimate test.”</p><p>“How many shells should be fired?”</p><p>“I do believe that 3 should do the trick. If they don’t break the wards, the ones who are in the vehicle that is carrying it have to leave.”</p><p>“He has allies?”</p><p>“Yes. I do not know what kind of weapons they have, so I’d rather be on the safe side.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“If I would’ve thrown the coin a bit lower, o well...”</p><p>“If Meciel existed...”</p><p>“She does not. How I wish she did...”</p><p>“I know, but we can’t have everything.”</p><p>“No, we can’t.”</p><p>“So what do we do after December 1?”</p><p>“Leave them alone.”</p><p>“Even if the mission fails?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Namshiel left my safe house. The next day, I took 4 soldiers with me in the armored vehicle that had the howitzer. We drove up to the apartment where Evans lived. The lead soldier fired off 3 shells one after another. Each shell broke apart and powered the protections that surrounded the complex. We tried to leave. As the vehicle backed up, I noticed as 4 RPG’s blew up the vehicle with the 4 soldiers. As the vehicle blew, it took out the howitzer. This destroyed nothing, damn the wards! I ran as soon as I noticed it was destroyed. I was furious. When I got past the protections of the complex, Tessa and Rosanna picked me up in a nondescript car.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Are you alright, husband?”</p><p>“I am, wife.”</p><p>“Are you hurt; sir?”</p><p>“No, but we just lost one hell of a weapon and 4 of our best soldiers.”</p><p>“Why is nothing in the general area destroyed?”</p><p>“Take a guess.”</p><p>“The wards that are around the complex?”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“So what the hell do we do now? Do you remember how much the 2 things cost us?”</p><p>“Quite allot, Tessa, my dear.”</p><p>“I’m your dear, now?”</p><p>“Of course. It has been a while since you and I, have...”</p><p>“Please don’t start with the mushiness, you 2.”</p><p>“Want to join us, Rosanna?”</p><p>“No, I’d rather not.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m quite sure.”</p><p>“So what; we leave the boy alone?”</p><p>“Wait until Dresden gets back. We’ll surprise attack them in the next few weeks.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Alright, husband.”</p><p> </p><p>We got to my safe house after some time. We did not have an official meeting until January 2.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was November 25. That morning, I was alone in the headquarters of the White Council. Evans was not with me. I missed the boy, but he and I would see each other again soon. A few minutes later, the rest of the Senior Council entered. I was signaled to go up on stage. The Merlin spoke. This was in English, not Latin. This was not an official meeting.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome. I wish to thank you for coming here, Dresden. Do you have the evidence I asked for?”</p><p>“Martha and Joseph got them from Evans, yesterday.”</p><p>“How did he get the...”</p><p>“That’s not important, Arthur. Did he violate any of the laws?”</p><p>“He did not, McCoy.”</p><p>“That’s all I care about.”</p><p>“You’ll let the boy off just like that?”</p><p>“He asked for my consent before he pulled and copied the memory of October 31 from my mind.”</p><p>“He did what?”</p><p>“You heard me, Arthur.”</p><p>“That violates, the...”</p><p>“It does not, Arthur. God, the power you have has gone to your head. Would he have done this without asking me, then yes, it would have violated the Third Law of Magic.”</p><p>“He has to be...”</p><p>“Enough, Arthur! You’re about to fuck yourself over, and not in a good way!”</p><p>“What do you mean; Luccio?”</p><p>“You’re pulling the exact kind of shit that made Dresden hate you and your damned allies! Do you really want another to follow in his footsteps when it comes to us?”</p><p>“He won’t.”</p><p>“He will, you pompous idiot!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Rashid?”</p><p>“You heard me, you pompous idiot! You’re about to make an enemy which we don’t need.”</p><p>“And I should care; why?”</p><p>“Because he’s far more dangerous than Dresden is, even with the second boss he serves.”</p><p>“What do you mean; Joseph?”</p><p>“What did you feel coming from Evans; McCoy?”</p><p>“Power, and allot of it.”</p><p>“O please...”</p><p>“God, this is why I hate coming to these things. You believe you’re always right, Arthur. Newsflash, you fucking pompous windbag, you’re not!”</p><p> </p><p>I walked off of the stage and left the building. I traveled through the ways of Faery to get back home. That meeting could’ve gone better, but at least it was over, for now. When I got there, I met with Bob.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“You’re back early, Harry. How did it go?”</p><p>“I hope that the damned idiot doesn’t make another enemy by proxy.”</p><p>“Who; The Merlin?”</p><p>“Yes. He’ll end up having Evans as an enemy.”</p><p>“That wouldn’t be a good thing, for him.”</p><p>“I thought as much. What the hell is he?”</p><p>“Let him tell you. Don’t push the boy.”</p><p>“Of course not.”</p><p>“When do they want you back in Scotland?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. I should be getting a call to let me know.”</p><p>“You should let the boy know what’s going on.”</p><p>“Not just yet. I want the results of their investigation first.”</p><p>“That’s fine. How do you think they’ll decide?”</p><p>“I do hope they decide in our favor. If they don’t...”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“If they don’t, my allies and I will stop going to the meetings unless it is true life and death. Most of The Merlin’s allies hate me and Evans by proxy anyway.”</p><p>“What if there’s a war?”</p><p>“If my allies are involved, I’ll go. If not, then I won’t.”</p><p>“Harsh. What about the traveling of the White Council through the Nevernever?”</p><p>“that’s something I can hold over the Merlin and his allies in December.”</p><p>“I’m glad I thought of it.”</p><p>“As am I.”</p><p>“How do you think Evans is doing?”</p><p>“Fine. He has friends he can hang out with, that aren’t just me.”</p><p>“Yes, true, but you and him do get along.”</p><p>“Agreed. I hope he is fine, if I have to go back to Scotland anytime soon.”</p><p>“He will be.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“I just do.”</p><p>“You’ve never led me wrong. Well, not often at least.”</p><p>“True.”</p><p>“I’m going to get some lunch. I’ll be back soon.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>I took off to get lunch at a new restaurant. Nothing interesting happened for the rest of the day. It was 2 days later that I got a phone call to my work number.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Yes? Dresden speaking.”</p><p>“Hoss? It is McCoy. How’re you doing?”</p><p>“Good, sir.”</p><p>“The Senior Council wishes to meet with you on December 1.”</p><p>“Alone? Will that pompous fucking prick also known as The merlin be there?”</p><p>“Love your names for the guy, and he will, but he will only read the Senior Council’s decision on your case.”</p><p>“And that case is?”</p><p>“If you and Evans violated any of the Laws of Magic on October 31, November 2, and November 8.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t Evans be there? Since this does concern him?”</p><p>“He’ll be called by myself on December 2.”</p><p>“I understand, sir. Don’t apprentices always have to be with their masters if the Sword of Damocles is to maybe be enforced?”</p><p>“Though this is true, The Merlin has decided to not allow this in your case.”</p><p>“Fucking idiot.”</p><p>“My words were more colorful than yours, but yes, that’s true. The power’s gone to his damned head.”</p><p>“Can we do anything about it?”</p><p>“Not for now we can’t. There will come a time when we will be able to.”</p><p>“Hopefully it is soon.”</p><p>“Hopefully. Be in Scotland early on December 1.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>The phone call ended. The next day, I went to Scotland to meet with the Senior Council.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was December 1. After I recovered from the attack that supercharged my wards, I heard 3 soft knocks on my door. When I opened it, I saw Hendrix, Kincaid with Ivy in his arms, and Jonny Marcone enter my apartment. Ivy was put down. I was on a couch. She ran over to me and jumped into my arms.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Are you alright, Mr. Evans?”</p><p>“I’m fine, Ivy. Does anyone know who attacked me?”</p><p>“Yes. The leader of the people with the silver coins.”</p><p>“Wonderful. Who blasted his vehicle?”</p><p>“That would be me, Evans.”</p><p>“Thanks, Kincaid. Since when can you use RPG’s?”</p><p>“For some time now, Evans.”</p><p>“Does anyone know, if...”</p><p> </p><p>Before I could finish my sentence, I heard a second knock on my door. When I opened it, I saw Donald Morgan and Carlos Ramirez. They had 6 extra-large pizzas, breadsticks and cheesy bread. They brought us smoothies, not sodas. I let them in.</p><p> </p><p>They took the stuff to the dining room. They walked over to where we were. I made room so that they could both sit down on the couch.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome to my home, Donald Morgan and Carlos Ramirez. I thank you for the food and drinks you’ve brought.”</p><p>“You’re more than welcome, Evans. Why’re you being so formal?”</p><p>“Force of habit. Morgan? Aren’t you one of the Senior Council members?”</p><p>“I am. I just came to be sure that you were in one piece. I’d rather not have Dresden’s boss after my f...”</p><p>“Language, Morgan!”</p><p>“Kincaid?”</p><p>“There’s a child with us. She’s still innocent. I’d like all of us to keep her that way for a while longer.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about that, Kincaid.”</p><p>“Um, Mr. Morgan?”</p><p>“Yes, little one?”</p><p>“Why are you really here?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Who sent you?”</p><p>“Dresden’s former mentor sent me, to be sure that Evans was alright.”</p><p>“The man with the black staff thing that’s slowly killing him?”</p><p>“It is what. now?”</p><p>“It is slowly killing him. Please help him if you can, Mr. Evans.”</p><p>“When I see him use the thing, I’ll do my best.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Evans.”</p><p>“How did you know I wanted food; Morgan?”</p><p>“You don’t cook often, and you looked hungry, Evans.”</p><p>“So you brought enough food to feed a small army?”</p><p>“But of course. The White Council just got one hell of a donation.”</p><p>“How much?”</p><p>“It was $200 thousand split among the council as a whole.”</p><p>“Damn...”</p><p>“I’m going to get going.”</p><p>“See you, Morgan.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>He finished his slice of pizza and took off. After almost 2 hours, we were all done. There was still half of the food left. They helped me put it in the fridge. They took off after the last dish was put into my dish washer. That night, Dresden called my landline.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>When I got to the White Council headquarters, I was led in by McCoy and Rashid. A few minutes later, Morgan met with us. The 7 Senior Council members went up on stage. I was signaled to join them.</p><p> </p><p>This meeting was unofficial, so it was held in English, not Latin.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“This will be a quick meeting. Has the White Council decided on the sentences for Harry Dresden and his apprentice?”</p><p>The 5 members that were my allies nodded. The 2 who were the Merlin’s allies said nothing. They looked pissed.</p><p>“I will read the White Council’s decision. We of the White Council find Harry Dresden and his apprentice Harry Evans not guilty of breaking any of the 7 Laws of Magic on October 31, 1996, November 2, 1996, and November 8, 1996.”</p><p> </p><p>The paper was passed around the Senior Council. I could not sign it, since I was the one who was being accused. I saw as my5 allies signed it to say that they agreed with it. The Merlin’s allies didn’t sign it. I went to sit down when McCoy let me know I could do so. After a few minutes, the Merlin spoke once again.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“I have no choice but to follow this body’s ruling. Though those 2 should really be hunted down, by...”</p><p>McCoy snapped out at the Merlin.</p><p>“I won’t do this for you, Arthur! The boy did nothing wrong. If you want to ask him what happened when he got us the pictures, do it properly at the next meeting.”</p><p>“You’re the Blackstaff, McCoy! You must do as I say!”</p><p>“I think not, you old fucking pompous windbag!”</p><p>“I’m a what now?”</p><p>“You heard me! I won’t hunt and kill them down just to sate your need for your so-called vengeance!”</p><p>“Dammit! Gatekeeper...”</p><p>“I agree with the Blackstaff.”</p><p>“What about the rest of you?”</p><p>The 3 who were my allies answered in unison.</p><p>“We too agree with the Blackstaff. You’re abusing your power and position on this council. This will be brought up again during the next official meeting.”</p><p>“Arthur?”</p><p>“Yes, McCoy?”</p><p>“Ask me to do this again, and I won’t regret my actions against you and your allies!”</p><p> </p><p>The 5 of us took off. The Merlin was furious. We didn’t care. As soon as we got to a secluded part of the building, we spoke in quiet voices.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Everyone? I came from Evan’s place of residence not too long ago.”</p><p>“The huge magic spike that we were told about by Carlos?”</p><p>“If you mean the wards on his place lighting up like a sun, than that’s a yes.”</p><p>“What the hell happened?”</p><p>“Someone attacked Evans. One of his allies killed some of those who were driving the car.”</p><p>“Tell Evans that I’ll call him tomorrow, won’t you; Hoss?”</p><p>“It will be done, McCoy.”</p><p>“Morgan? Who was there with you and Evans?”</p><p>“Ivy, her body guard, Jonny Marcone and his body guard.”</p><p>“It might have been Ivy’s body guard who blew apart the vehicle.”</p><p>“Evans got very lucky.”</p><p>“That, he did.”</p><p>“I’ll talk to Evans when I get home. Do you all want to join me at my place?”</p><p>“Thanks but no thanks, Dresden.”</p><p>“At least no one who was in the complex got hurt.”</p><p>“This is true, Luccio.”</p><p>“See you all later.”</p><p>“See you, Dresden.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I took off. A few minutes later, I got home. I gave food to Mister and Mouse. I called Evans on his landline. He answered on the second ring.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome to Yack in the Box may I hel you?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I said, Welcome to Yack in the Box may I hel you?”</p><p>“Yes. I want a Jumbo Jack, medium fries, and a Sprite. When the hell did you learn to talk with a Mexican accent?”</p><p>“Been a while, Dresden. How was your day?”</p><p>“Interesting. I heard you got attacked earlier today.”</p><p>“News travels fast.”</p><p>“It does indeed. I heard that Morgan went over to your place.”</p><p>“He did. Who sent him?”</p><p>“McCoy.”</p><p>“How was the meeting?”</p><p>“Interesting. I’ll have to show you it sometime.”</p><p>“Interesting how?”</p><p>“You’ll see, Evans. Who saved the complex?”</p><p>“Kincaid. He destroyed the vehicle with the howitzer with 4 RPG’s. You should get him something.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Get him a gun that he doesn’t have, but that you know he’ll use.”</p><p>“McCoy will be calling you tomorrow morning. Did Morgan bring you all food?”</p><p>“Yes. Ramirez and Morgan brought us pizzas, cheesy bread, breadsticks, and smoothies.”</p><p>“Very nice. I’ll let you go.”</p><p>“Talk to you later, Dresden.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>The call ended. The next day after I had pizza, cheesy bread and breadsticks for breakfast, I got a call from McCoy.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good morning, Evans. Am I calling you too early?”</p><p>“Not at all, McCoy. I spoke to Dresden yesterday. Thanks for sending Morgan and Ramirez to check up on me.”</p><p>“It was my pleasure, Evans. I can tell you that the one who attacked your place is furious that their stuff is destroyed.”</p><p>“I don’t happen to give a bloody fuck, sir.”</p><p>“I thought you might not, Evans. Please be careful.”</p><p>“I’ll do my best, McCoy.”</p><p>“Good kitty...”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>He hung up before I could put my thoughts together and come up with a retort.</p><p> </p><p>The night before December 6, I rewatched the memory of the battle before the White Council meeting. I wondered why a Denarian coin was thrown over my head. Who caught it? How were they let into the White Council headquarters? Hopefully I’d get my answers soon. While I was alone at home, I made 2 things for Dresden. The first was a set of earrings that he’d wear. They would allow him to understand and speak any language no matter how obscure. The 2 other things for him were a set of matching wristbands so he wouldn’t have to wear the thorn manacle ever again.</p><p> </p><p>The other items I made weren’t for Dresden, they were for Marcone. They were rune stones that I’d put at his place of residence and business to protect them. I’d gone to England on December 4 and not found anything about modifying guns in any of the vaults I had access to. He wanted this as a secondary form of payment. This would be given to him for the information he’d given me a while back.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>The next day, Dresden and I were coming out of Alinea after a satisfying dinner when we saw a few dog-like things following us.</p><p> </p><p>When we got to a nearby park, they attacked as did their leader.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was December 6. I saw the 2 people who’d seriously pissed me off coming out of a high-class restaurant. I had 8 guard dogs with me. I also had a specially made dagger which had a very deadly poison that I’d use to kill the winter Knight. He would be a thorn in my side no longer. After he died, I’d capture and torture his apprentice until he gave up all of his secrets to me and my order. As soon as we got to a nearby empty park, the battle was on.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I conjured a plain but strong sword. I wasn’t sure who I’d need to use it against, but I’d be ready. I recognized the man who stood in front of me. This was the leader of the Order of the Blackened Denarius. This was the man who tried to blow up my apartment. I remembered his face because I saw it in my nightmares.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Little boy. Why are you here?”</p><p>“To kick your bloody ass, you fucking wanker! Your minion who threw the damned coin over my head on November 23 can’t aim for shit!”</p><p>“Dammit, Evans! Don’t goad the guy on!”</p><p>“Kill those guard dog things!”</p><p>“O, I shall! Fucking fast and hard to kill puppies!”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I had to concentrate on my own battle. Before I could say anything more to get under the guy’s skin, he drew a set of swords from his belt. I conjured a second sword. The fight began.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>The boy started out the fight slowly. He thrust at me; I dodged and returned the favor. I thrust at his unprotected side; he was able to move out of the way. I watched as one of my guard dogs was about to sneak up on the winter Knight to hurt him. I saw the boy throw the sword from his left hand as if it were a spinning boomerang of death. It cleaved through the dog’s skull. It went through 2 more dogs before it disappeared for some unknown reason. Dammit! This brought my pack of 8 down to 5.</p><p>I watched as Evan’s sword ripped through 3 dogs. The blade disappeared. If he could use swords, so could I. I used ice blades to freeze 3 dogs into ice statues. This brought the count of enemies that I was facing down to 2.</p><p> </p><p>Before I could go after them, I saw Evans do something that caused Nicodemus’s second sword to run both dogs through and kill them. Nicodemus was pissed. I thought I’d seen something small in his hand.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>As we were fighting, I saw Dresden take down 3dogs on his own thanks to ice blades. After they were frozen, I leaped up into the air. I wanted to see if Nicodemus would do what I wanted him to with his second blade, which he did. He threw it with his left hand towards me. I redirected it with my magic and sent it ripping through the last 2 dogs. As soon as I landed, the fight got more interesting and deadly.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I was pissed off at the boy! He was just playing with me. He made me kill my own dogs with my own blade. Anduriel could do nothing to stop it. After he landed, I used a 2 handed grip on the blade to hopefully kill the impudent child who dared best me.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I switched to using a 2 handed grip on my sword. As we fought, I continued to taunt the guy.</p><p> </p><p>“HaHaHa! You call yourself the best swordsman in the world! Your little blade just took out the last guard dog things you brought with you! You suck!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, child?”</p><p>“I said you suck! You probably like them big and long, you bisexual wanker! You probably like foot long sausages! Or do you like them longer?”</p><p>“How fucking dare you!”</p><p>“O, I dare! You suck!”</p><p>“suck on this!”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I watched as something flew from somewhere in the shadows. It was headed towards Dresden’s unprotected back.</p><p> </p><p>“Die, Winter Scum! Die!”</p><p> </p><p>As the dagger flew, I ran towards it. I was behind Dresden. He didn’t see me. He was paying attention to Nicodemus. I felt it slam into my throat and stay there. I fell onto the ground hard. After a few seconds, the sword clattered to the ground next to me. I bled out for a few minutes. I passed out and looked as if I was dead.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I saw the boy take the killing blow that was meant for the Winter Knight. My aim was off, again! I saw as he fell and bled out.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, I took off. The boy was dead. My mission was a success.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I heard a dagger slam into something. I didn’t know what it was made of, but I was scared that what the dagger had hit was my apprentice. The boy was growing on me. Not just because he was so young, but because he and I got along so well. I wasn’t sure of the why, but I believe if the boy was older, dare I say it, I might end up falling in love with him. I turned around to where the boy was, knelt down next to him, and held his head in my arms. I saw lots of blood around him. I felt his body getting cold. I wept softly.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Please don’t die! Please, no! I need you! Please come back! Please! I never got to tell you how happy you’ve made me over these past few weeks! Dammit, Evans, I love you! Please stay with me!”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I wept for my past, present and possible future. I didn’t notice that we were alone in the park. Maybe 45 minutes later, I felt a hand touch mine. The boy was alive somehow; thank Jesus, Uriel, Michael and all of their allies up in Heaven! I had the love of my life back! I noticed that he pointed at the dagger. When I felt it, he flinched in pain. He pointed at it again. I whispered to him quietly.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“What’s wrong? How are you alive?”</p><p> </p><p>He said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to remove the dagger?”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“But it will hurt you...”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded to let me know that it would be fine.</p><p> </p><p>“If this is what you want, then so be it.”</p><p> </p><p>I took the dagger and pulled it out in a straight line from the front of his throat. As soon as I did so, I waited for a few minutes to see what would happen. I saw the blood start to disappear from his body, my clothes, and the surrounding area. He spoke quietly.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Please take me home, my love.”</p><p>“I’m what?”</p><p>“Please take me home, my love. I’ll tell you what I am after I recover.”</p><p>“how did you...”</p><p>“No more questions. Let’s go before the mortal police get here.”</p><p> </p><p>I carried the boy in my arms. He snuggled into my side as if he was a small child. He loosely wrapped his arms around my neck.</p><p> </p><p>He was still light but he was eating more than enough. I took him to his apartment, not mine. When the security guard saw me with the unconscious boy in my arms, he followed us to his apartment and he unlocked the door for me. I bumped the door with my shoulder to close it, carried him to his room and put him in his bed.</p><p> </p><p>I was about to leave when I felt his left hand pull me down. I wanted to see if this was a fluke. I tried to leave again. I felt his second pull almost cause me to fall onto the floor. I lay with him for a few minutes until he passed out with a smile on his face. When I knew he was truly asleep, I was able to leave his arms and go out of the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>I told the security guard that I’d be back soon. I needed clothes from my own place. He nodded at me. I drove quickly to my place, got enough clothes to last me for 2 weeks, and picked up Bob. He and I got back to his place in less than 10 minutes. As soon as I put him on the coffee table, he spoke.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry? Where are we?”</p><p>“We’re in Evan’s apartment. It was closer to the sight of the battle.”</p><p>“what battle?”</p><p>“Evans faced off against Nicodemus maybe an hour or so ago. I think he was holding back. He could’ve killed him easily.”</p><p>“He what?”</p><p>“You heard me. I’ll tell you the whole story.”</p><p>“Are you alright? It looks like you were crying.”</p><p>“I was. I’ll explain the why, soon. Alright?”</p><p>“sure, Harry.”</p><p>“I’ll start my day off before I went to work.”</p><p>“alright.”</p><p>“In the morning, I went to work. After work, Evans and I went to Alinea for a late dinner.”</p><p>“How was your dinner?”</p><p>“Good. He told me he had something for me. He also told me he had stuff for Marcone.”</p><p>“Did he tell you what your gift was?”</p><p>“He did not. As we walked out of the restaurant, I noticed that several guard dogs were following us.”</p><p>“How many did you count?”</p><p>“I think it was 8.”</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>“When we got to an empty park, Evans and I saw their leader. The dogs separated me from them. Evans was a fucking ass and tried to goad the guy.”</p><p>“Did it work?”</p><p>“It did. I don’t know how his battle started. All I saw was one of his blades kill 3 dogs. I killed 3 of my own with the winter Mantle. I saw as he did something to Nicodemus’s blade to cause it to kill the last 2 dogs.”</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>“He goaded the guy once again as they were fighting. He asked him if he was a bisexual wanker who liked sucking on foot long cocks.”</p><p>“I wish I could see the memory.”</p><p>“I know. Evans might be able to show it to us, if he wakes up.”</p><p>“Why did you cry?”</p><p>“I’m getting to that. I thought I’d seen something small fly. Before it could touch me, I heard it slam into something. Whatever it was fell to the ground. When I noticed that the coast was mostly clear, I turned around and felt something next to where I was.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“I found him. He was dead, or very close to it. His body was going cold. He was bleeding out far too fast for me to do anything about it. Would you hate me if I told you that I love the boy?”</p><p>“Is he 16?”</p><p>“I’m not sure.”</p><p>“I’d say you can love him in private, that means in this place or yours, until you find out his true age.”</p><p>“I don’t even know if he knows I love him!”</p><p>“Settle down. You will tell him in good time.”</p><p>“But what if he’s dead?”</p><p>“I don’t think he is. I’ll be here to watch over the boy.”</p><p>“I’ve gotten time off from the Chicago PD.”</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“This afternoon. I told them I needed 2 weeks to cool off.”</p><p>“Good thinking. Can you take me to the boy?”</p><p>“why?”</p><p>“This way I can look into his mind. His body might be sleeping, but I don’t think his mind is.”</p><p>“Let’s go into his room. When we get there, I need you to open his eyes for me.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded. I carried Bob into Evan’s room. I lay down behind him. He curled into my arms like a scared pup would. I put Bob as close to his head as I could. I opened his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>When I entered Evan’s mind, I felt his mind start to strangle mine. After maybe 20 seconds, he spoke.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“You know what I am.”</p><p>“I do. I also know though I’m a bit older than you are, you can send me to hell, easily.”</p><p>“Do you know why I reacted like I did?”</p><p>“Because you’re worried that I’ll tell Dresden what you truly are?”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“Don’t you worry, Master of Death, your title is safe with me, Mouse and I think Ivy, if what I saw in your mind is accurate.”</p><p>“I will let you go, now.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I came back to the skull that I inhabited. I was shaking badly. I’d have to lie to Dresden for now.</p><p> </p><p>After 3 minutes, I saw as Bob’s skull shook and moved back towards me. I picked him up. I was lying behind Evans on his bed.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Damn, the child’s scary.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I might be older than him, but he can send me to hell.”</p><p>“You’re what? He’s what?”</p><p>“I think he’s either dead, or something very close to it.”</p><p>“Like a vamp?”</p><p>“Beyond any sort of vamp. Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, Bob?”</p><p>“Don’t ever lose the child.”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>“Be sure you don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded at him.</p><p> </p><p>“How old is the boy?”</p><p>“I’ll let him answer that question. You need to rest. You went through hell as well.”</p><p>“We’ll talk soon, Bob.”</p><p>“we shall, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>I slept. A few hours later, I woke up. Evans was still passed out. He woke up 2 days later.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>While Dresden was sleeping, I thought to myself. This child was far more dangerous. The battle he went through didn’t take as much out of him as Dresden thinks it did. What took it out of him was whatever poison was on that dagger. I wonder if it was kept. Hopefully it was. I watched as the child slept. He looked so young and innocent. I said nothing when Dresden woke up the first time. I noticed the child’s eyes open 2 days after he fell into a coma.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Ow, bloody fucking hell!”</p><p>“What’s wrong; Evans?”</p><p>“My body hurts, and I’m starving.”</p><p>“I’ll go get you food. Anything in particular?”</p><p>“Is there still pizza?”</p><p>“I think so.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I went into the kitchen. I saw a quarter of the pizzas, some of the cheesy bread and some of the breadsticks. I heated up 2 slices of pizza, 2 pieces of cheesy bread and 2 breadsticks for Evans. After I put his food in the dining room, I got the same for myself.</p><p> </p><p>He followed me into the dining room and sat down to eat. While we ate, we talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Thanks for the food, Dresden.”</p><p>“Sure, Evans. What the hell was that 2 days ago?”</p><p>“Do you have the dagger?”</p><p>“I do. I’ll give it to you later on today.”</p><p>“What happened 2 days ago is called saving your ass from being killed.”</p><p>“But the dagger...”</p><p>“Had poison which I’m still fighting off. It would’ve killed you, Dresden.”</p><p>“The Winter Mantle...”</p><p>“Can’t stand up to whatever was in it.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p> </p><p>We ate slowly. After almost an hour, we were done. Dresden carried me to the bathroom. After I went, we went back to the bed so that I could sleep. After a few hours, I noticed that the poison was gone from my system entirely. It was during the next day after breakfast that I told Dresden what I truly was.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Thanks for being here with me, Dresden.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Evans. We’ll be here with each other for a while.”</p><p>“Do you not work?”</p><p>“I have paid time off for the next few weeks.”</p><p>“That’s nice. Where did you get the breakfast?”</p><p>“From a small Chicago restaurant. Do you like it?”</p><p>“Yes. Their breakfast burritos are so damned huge and filling...”</p><p>“I hope you liked yours. It had steak, eggs, cheese, tomato and bell pepper.”</p><p>“I did. What did yours have?”</p><p>“Mine had ham, sausage, bacon, egg, cheese and tomato.”</p><p>“Very nice. No hash browns?”</p><p>“Mine had that as well.”</p><p>“Mine had western style potatoes. Mind getting me the one you had tomorrow morning?”</p><p>“Sure. I’ll get yours to try it out tomorrow. If I would’ve tried to take yours, you would’ve bitten me like Mouse first did, when...”</p><p>“I’m not a dog, Dresden.”</p><p>“Not often at least, Evans. Now, how is it that you’re perfectly healed?”</p><p>“I can’t die, Dresden. I’ll give you my official title, but you must swear a vow on your magic that you won’t talk to anyone about it without my express permission.”</p><p>“If I disobey the vow?”</p><p>“Your magic will kill you.”</p><p>“Shit. Is that really necessary?”</p><p>“It is, Harry.”</p><p>“Bob? You know about this?”</p><p>“I do, harry. Why do you think I reacted like I did 2 days ago, when you let me look into the boy’s eyes?”</p><p>“I, uh, I didn’t know, Bob.”</p><p>“It is his story, not mine. He didn’t swear me to a vow, but I do know he’ll kill me easily.”</p><p>“Yes, I’ll swear the vow, Evans.”</p><p>“Thanks, Dresden.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“I; Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden, Winter Knight of the Unseelie Court, Blessed by the Winter Mantle, under Mab; Queen of Air and Darkness, do swear upon my magic to keep the information that Harry Evans will give me to myself. I will tell no one of its existence by written word, thought or by spoken word without his explicit permission. So I say it, so it shall be.”</p><p> </p><p>“I, Harry James Potter, Boy who Died Twice, Defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort, Master of Death, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, Lord of the Founding Houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin, Lord of the Founding House of Peverell, and Lord of the Primary House of Emrys accept your vow, Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden, Winter Knight of the Unseelie Court, Blessed by the winter Mantle.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I thought my name was long...”</p><p>“I know, right?”</p><p>“Exactly. How old are you anyway?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you before the next White Council meeting. Alright?”</p><p>“Sure, Evans. You must be as old as Michael and Uriel...”</p><p>“The 2 Archangels who are under god and Jesus of Nazareth? They’re as old as time itself along with the 2 Mothers. Hell no, I’m not that old or jaded, yet.”</p><p>“Huh, do you believe in them?”</p><p>“I do know they exist. I know I could summon either of them here, but I won’t.”</p><p>“You don’t have a summoning circle?”</p><p>“I don’t need a summoning circle. Circles are for noobs, seriously, I’m that damn good.”</p><p>“Huh...”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Bob?”</p><p>“Have you met the afore mentioned people?”</p><p>“I have not.”</p><p>After lunch, I was in an armchair. Dresden was on the couch. He came over to me. He got on his knees in front of me.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Isn’t it a bit early to propose; Dresden?”</p><p>“Hush, Bob...”</p><p>“If you say so, Dresden...”</p><p>“I do. Evans, I, uh...”</p><p>“Yes, Dresden? Are you crying?”</p><p>“Yes, sort of, um, I...”</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>“When you died in front of my eyes, I hated myself for not admitting my feelings for you before then. Ever since I saw you at the pub the first day, I was attracted to you, though you’re so young. I don’t know why I was, but there’s something about you that called to me.”</p><p>“Was it my magic?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, but it must’ve been something more. Maybe we’re soulmates, please don’t hate me.”</p><p>“I don’t hate you, you wonderful and mushy...”</p><p>“I know I am, Evans. I was hoping you and I could be more, in private.”</p><p>“How far do you want to go; Dresden?”</p><p>“Not beyond kissing while here or at my place. Why did you choose me; Dresden?”</p><p>“I’ve never said this to anyone, but I feel like I need to love and protect someone. I feel that it has to be you.”</p><p>“If we get into a relationship, why should I trust you?”</p><p>“I’ll always cherish your love for me. I’ll never take you for granted. I won’t ever break your heart. I’ll never betray your trust. God, you must think I’m really mushy...”</p><p>“I like this side of you, Dresden. You’ve not betrayed my trust.”</p><p>“But I might. What would you consider betrayal?”</p><p>“If you cheat on me with another man or woman.”</p><p>“So no partners on the side?”</p><p>“If you do, I want to meet them. And it must only be for sex, no love or emotions are to be involved.”</p><p>“If I can, than so can you, Evans.”</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Bob?”</p><p>“You and Dresden are so romantic...”</p><p>“I know we are. You know you love it...”</p><p>“It is a good thing. Dresden has been alone for so much time...”</p><p>“You have, my love?”</p><p>“Yes I have, my dear. I’ve gone out with women. They don’t turn me on at all.”</p><p>“I had a wife. I loved her, but I wasn’t in love with her. We had sex, but I didn’t enjoy it.”</p><p>“Did you have kids?”</p><p>“Yes, I did. But I had to imagine I was with a guy to get it on.”</p><p>“That worked?”</p><p>“It did. The women I’ve gone out with think I’m a sex god.”</p><p>“But you’re my sex god now, so...”</p><p>“That’s the damn truth, And don’t you forget it.”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>“Evans? Dresden cried silently for a few hours while you were sleeping. He honestly thought he lost you.”</p><p>“Why did you not tell me you were immortal; Evans?”</p><p>“Do you know how many people who I used to know would kill for my immortality?”</p><p>“I assume many would?”</p><p>“Yes. I thought you’d hate me because I’m immortal and you’re not.”</p><p>“I don’t hate you, Evans. I’d love to know if there’s a way for me to be immortal as well...”</p><p>“Maybe. I’ll have to do some research. Can you go to my room and grab the 3 boxes that are on my nightstand?”</p><p>“Sure. I’ll be back.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I got off of my knees and went into Evan’s room. I saw the 3 boxes on his nightstand. One was smaller than the other 2. I didn’t open them. They were not mine, I’d respect his privacy. A few seconds later, I was back on my knees in front of him.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“I have the 3 boxes, Evans. What’s the smaller one?”</p><p>“Look in it and you’ll see.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I opened the small box and saw 2 beautiful white gold earrings with diamonds on each surface.</p><p> </p><p>“God, these are beautiful. Do you truly love me that much?”</p><p>“I do. I’ve loved you since I first saw you at the pub.”</p><p>“Same here. Can you put them in?”</p><p>“No, my magic’s still fighting off the aftereffects of the poison. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It is fine.”</p><p> </p><p>I opened the other box. As soon as I put the wristbands on, I saw a book. The title told me that it was a manual for the wristbands and how they were to be used. I nodded at Evans in thanks.</p><p> </p><p>“While you’re gone, can you see if you can find Marcone? The stuff that’s in the third box is for him.”</p><p>“I’ll do my best, Evans.”</p><p>“I’ve got $20 on me in my wallet if you need money.”</p><p>“Thanks for the offer, but I have money in my bank account. I’ll be back soon. Will you be alright here?”</p><p>“I’ve got Bob for company, so I’ll be fine. Hurry back, my love.”</p><p>“I’ll do my best to be back quickly, my deer sweet child.”</p><p>“I’m not a prey animal, Dresden...”</p><p> </p><p>He smirked at me. He was about to take off. Before he left, I hugged and kissed him gently for 30 seconds. He left the apartment with a blush on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Harry left, Bob and I were in the living room. I knew this subject was important and sensitive. Before we talked, I put up wards for privacy.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Bob?”</p><p>“Can you do something to get me a body?”</p><p>“Not right now. My magic’s still recovering. I’ll have to do some research on that specific topic when I head back to England.”</p><p>“You didn’t do so when you went last time?”</p><p>“I did not.”</p><p>“I can wait. Do you know why I want a body?”</p><p>“So you can help Dresden with his potions and in general?”</p><p>“Yes. Will he keep your secret?”</p><p>“He’s going to have to.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“It is the way the vow was done. I didn’t lie to him when I said that he’d lose his magic and die if he goes against it.”</p><p>“Is he truly your soulmate?”</p><p>“I do believe he is. Are you jealous?”</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that.”</p><p> </p><p>Some time later, Dresden came back. I hugged and kissed him before he sat down on the couch. The earrings were put in.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome back, my love.”</p><p>“Thanks, my dear.”</p><p>“Did you find Marcone?”</p><p>“Yes. He thanks you for the stuff. When will you be by to work on it?”</p><p>“I don’t need to be by just yet. Did you have him read the instructions that I included?”</p><p>“So if he follows them, the stuff will activate on its own?”</p><p>“It will. How long until the wounds from the earrings heal completely?”</p><p>“They said 2-3 weeks.”</p><p>“Treat them for 3 days, come here, and I’ll finish it for you.”</p><p>“How will I explain it to anyone who sees it?”</p><p>“You don’t have to. All you do is tell them that you heal more quickly than normal.”</p><p>“And they’ll buy it?”</p><p>“They will.”</p><p>“Guys? It is getting late. You both need to rest.”</p><p>“Thanks, Bob.”</p><p>“Sure, you 2. No interesting kinky fuckery while you’re sleeping...”</p><p>“We would never...”</p><p>“We both have more decorum than that.”</p><p>“Yes, it is called the silencing charm!”</p><p>“The 2 of you are mean!”</p><p>“Needs must, Bob.”</p><p>“Seriously though, we both will get there eventually. We’re not there yet.”</p><p>“I know you will, guys.”</p><p>“Have a good night, Bob.”</p><p>“good night, Dresden and Evans.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Dresden and I took off to my bedroom. I held him in my arms as he lay on his side. I lay behind him. He cried silently. These were tears of joy, not sadness. As he cried, I ran my hands through his hair until he fell asleep. I knew he loved me, the feelings were returned. That was all that mattered to us at this moment in time.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was 2 days later. Evans was recovering nicely. He ate with me when I ate. His magic which felt unstable seemed to be doing better. I got us food from different restaurants for every meal. I did use some of his money, he said I could. On December 12, I heard 3 soft knocks on the door to Evan’s apartment. When I opened it, it was Carlos Ramirez and Ebenezer McCoy.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Dresden. Can we come in?”</p><p>“You can, Carlos and Ebenezer.”</p><p> </p><p>They entered the apartment. Evans was sitting in one of the armchairs. The 2 sat in front of him on the couch. Bob was hidden away in Evan’s room. I sat in the other armchair next to Evans.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Evans.”</p><p>“Hey, McCoy and Ramirez.”</p><p>“Are you doing alright?”</p><p>“Yes, Dresden’s taking good care of me.”</p><p>“We’re glad to hear that. What happened?”</p><p>“Had a run in with Nicodemus and 8 of his guard dog things on December 6. Dresden almost got killed. I saved his life.”</p><p>“Is there more to this; Evans?”</p><p>“I’d like to keep it to myself, if the 2 of you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Sure, Evans. Were any mortals hurt?”</p><p>“No, sir.”</p><p>“Good. Are you ready for December 22?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>“Yes, Hoss?”</p><p>“Who else is aware of what’s going on with Evans?”</p><p>“Just McCoy, myself, Joseph and Martha.”</p><p>“Not Rashid or Mai?”</p><p>“They know, but they won’t comment on it.”</p><p>“Why did you not call for help?”</p><p>“The battle happened all of a sudden, McCoy. I have no easy way to get ahold of anyone.”</p><p>“He has a point. We needed to be sure that we stayed alive.”</p><p>“We were just wondering, is all.”</p><p>“Thanks for coming and checking on us, McCoy and Ramirez.”</p><p>“Sure, Hoss and Evans. We’ll see you both on December 22.”</p><p>“See you then.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>The 2 took off. For the next 2 days, I stayed to watch over Evans. On December 13, I left back home along with Bob. Evans fixed the wounds from the earrings completely the previous day after McCoy and Ramirez left.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was late on December 14. I was eating a wonderful meat and potato dish. I was in one of the private rooms at the restaurant I’d chosen. Dresden told me he’d be bringing a few friends with him. I had asked the bartender for a Peña Colada with extra alcohol. A few minutes after I got my food, Dresden showed up. He ordered his own food and saw my drink in front of me. He sat across from me. I had taken my ID card out so the waitress could see my true age when she brought me my drink. I knew Dresden would take it from me, I didn’t mind. It was about time he knew how old I truly was.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good evening, Evans.”</p><p>“Hey, Dresden.”</p><p>“Aren’t you a bit too young to drink? Yoink...”</p><p> </p><p>I took the ID card from Evan’s hand and looked at it in amazement. The boy looked seriously young, but he was actually 22. This made my life so much easier. This made it so we could have a true relationship. While we were eating our dinner, Karrin walked into the restaurant and to the room that was reserved with some of the Alphas. As soon as she sat nearby us, she saw the drink in my hand.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Evans? What the hell are you doing with that?”</p><p>“Drinking, duh. It is delicious and so strong. Just like Dresden...”</p><p> </p><p>The Alphas laughed out loud, Dresden blushed. How I loved being able to finally cut loose.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry? You’re a minor...”</p><p>“I am not, Karrin.”</p><p>“Prove it...”</p><p> </p><p>I watched as Dresden handed Karrin my ID. When she looked at the information on it, she was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re from England and you’re 22? How in the hell do you look so young?”</p><p>“Good jeans, Karrin.”</p><p>“Yes, and a long hard cock, a firm ass, and a, delicious...”</p><p>“Dresden!”</p><p>“Hell, is this what Evans is like when he gets tipsy?”</p><p>“I think so, Tommy.”</p><p>“This is going to get really good, really quickly. This is turning me on...”</p><p>“Dammit, Georgia!”</p><p>“If this were a brothel, I’d have my wicked way with you, Billy...”</p><p>“Would you use your furry forms? That would be so fucking hot to watch!”</p><p>“Evans!”</p><p>“What? It is a fair question, Phil.”</p><p>“I don’t think we would, Evans. What the hell are you drinking? I want some of that...”</p><p>“He’s having my hard cock. Aren’t you, my doggy?”</p><p> </p><p>I blushed and ducked my head. This caused the table we were at to laugh. I played along with Dresden’s joke.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be a good doggy, sir! I’ll lick you just how you like it! From the head of your cock to the back of your firm and delectable ass!”</p><p> </p><p>I whined out softly, but loud enough where the others could hear. Karrin blushed, as did Dresden. The others just laughed their asses off at the byplay.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he your doggy, Dresden?”</p><p>“No, Georgia. Why? Do you want to see what he can do?”</p><p>“She might not, but Andi and I would love to.”</p><p>“Dammit, I’m not a sex, um...”</p><p>“You’re my fucking sex god!”</p><p>“Dresden! Calm the fuck down!”</p><p>“Chill out, Karrin.”</p><p>“So the 2 of you have, um...”</p><p>“Not at all, Karrin.”</p><p>“Or at least you hope not.”</p><p> </p><p>After the rest of the table laughed again, our waiter came into the room to ask those who didn’t have food what they wanted. They ordered many different types of food. Some ordered drinks, some did not. I got a second as did Dresden. Karrin handed Dresden back my ID card. He gave it to me. I put it away in my wallet. After everyone’s food was served, the conversation started up again.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Dresden?”</p><p>“Yes, Billy?”</p><p>“When did you get the earrings?”</p><p>“A few days ago. Are they too much?”</p><p>“Don’t the piercings in your ears hurt?”</p><p>“No, Georgia.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Fast healing, Karin.”</p><p>“You’re lucky, Dresden.”</p><p>“I know I am, Andi.”</p><p>“Evans? I heard you were attacked.”</p><p>“Who did you hear that from; Cindy?”</p><p>“I heard it from Carlos. Are you doing alright?”</p><p>“I am now, Cindy.”</p><p>“Who attacked you?”</p><p>“I don’t think he or I can talk about it here, guys.”</p><p>“Why not? Was the battle epic? Did anyone die?”</p><p>“Andi!”</p><p>“What; Georgia...”</p><p>“That’s rude...”</p><p>“It is fine, Andi. Yes, the battle was epic as you all would call it. Yes, those who we were fighting died. There was allot of blood.”</p><p>“Can we see it?”</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, Dresden. I don’t have one that will let me show it to a crowd like this one, but I think I know where I can get one.”</p><p>“Get what?”</p><p>“A video projection system that can hook up to my bad ass surround sound system.”</p><p>“What movies do you have; Evans?”</p><p>“The Lord of the Rings Trilogy Special Edition.”</p><p>“The one with the multiple endings?”</p><p>“Yes, the Blue Ray.”</p><p>“Oo, when can we go and watch it with you?”</p><p>“Sometime in January after New Years, we’ll call you.”</p><p>“How long is the whole movie set?”</p><p>“About 10 hours, tommy.”</p><p>“How do you know; Dresden?”</p><p>“I watched it with him. The movies were enjoyable.”</p><p>“What other movies do you have; Evans?”</p><p>“The Lion King Special Edition blue Ray.”</p><p>“Awwe!”</p><p>“That’s so adorable!”</p><p>“That’s so cute!”</p><p>“Yes, I know it Is, Andi, Cindy and Georgia.”</p><p>“Those are becoming rare.”</p><p>“Yes, here, at least.”</p><p>“To get back to Evan’s sex life...”</p><p>“Drop that interesting issue, tommy.”</p><p>“But, it, is...”</p><p>“I know it is interesting. We have school tomorrow, so we’ll be leaving soon.”</p><p>“Must you remind us, Georgia?”</p><p>“Yes, I must.”</p><p>“We’ll see you all later. Dresden and Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Karin?”</p><p>“Stay out of trouble, won’t you?”</p><p>“We’ll do our best.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>The Alphas and Karrin took off. As we took off, the manager of the restaurant let us know that our food and drinks were paid for. For the next few days, I showed Dresden how to use the earrings that he wore to switch between different languages. We started out in English. I switched the conversation to Spanish, Latin, Italian, Mandarin, then back to English. I asked him to translate all of the unknown phrases into understandable English. He was able to do so easily. This took 4 days. On the morning of December 22, we went off to Scotland.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>When Dresden and I got to Scotland, we sat nearby Carlos and our allies. A few minutes later, the Senior Council walked in. The Merlin walked up on stage. The meeting which was in Latin started. This was the ultimate test for the stuff I’d given Dresden a few days ago.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“This is the final meeting for this year. Evans, you’ll shut your fucking face unless you’re directly spoken to.”</p><p> </p><p>I said nothing. I smirked in the Merlin’s direction. He looked furious.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that it was decided to not kill Evans and Dresden. There’s nothing I can do about that, damn you protocol!”</p><p>“Tuff shit, you fucking wanker!”</p><p>“Evans, hush!”</p><p>“Hey, there’s nothing that that fucker can do to me, Dresden, you know this.”</p><p>“That’s not the point.”</p><p>“Did I not tell you to shut the fuck up, child?”</p><p> </p><p>I stuck my tongue out at the Merlin.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not an answer, child!”</p><p> </p><p>I repeated the action once again.</p><p> </p><p>“The incident on December 6 was a power play to allow Dresden and his apprentice to take my position on the White Council. There is no photographic evidence. The Order of the Blackened Denarius doesn’t exist! Dresden!”</p><p>“What do you want; you sanctimonious grade A asshole?”</p><p>“You should have been burned or killed by Justin DuMorn! I know Bob was destroyed! You should be rotting in hell just like your mother and father are! I’m glad that there’s only one of you, you have no girlfriend or kids, no one will ever want you, and that you’ll be dead soon!”</p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>“you heard me! Do you want me to switch to another language and repeat my statement; Dresden?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>As I heard the words that were used against Dresden, I saw his eyes and face about to cry. This truly hurt him. That was the Merlin’s intended point. He bent his head down and cried on Luccio’s shoulder for a few minutes. After she stroked his head and back for some time, he brought his head up. Before the Merlin could continue his diatribe against Dresden, I walked up to where he was. As I was walking to the stage, I felt magical spells try to slam into my mind and take it over. I knew some were from the Merlin, some were from his allies. They converged around me, but didn’t touch me.</p><p> </p><p>The Merlin fired off spells that felt like Killing Curses at my skull. I moved out of the way. I redirected them and had the curses kill 3 of his allies. I let some more of my power go. I was using it as a shield to defend. I only attacked when there was no choice.</p><p> </p><p>My eyes were glowing green with suppressed anger.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Sit the fuck down, child! Now! I, the Merlin of the white Council command you!”</p><p> </p><p>I said nothing as I walked up to him. I spoke. The words were in Old Welsh and Celtic. No one but Dresden understood what I said, just as I wanted.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Merlin Emrys! Blood of my blood! Great Grandfather to my line! I Harrison James Emrys call on thee to come here and write this wrong! The one who is here is using your rules and name in vain! I Harrison James Emrys call on thee to come here and write this wrong!”</p><p> </p><p>I repeated the chant 2 more times. No one but Dresden could understand what was said. The Merlin was silenced, by who, I wasn’t sure of. Whoever it was, I’d have to seriously thank after this whole thing was over. While I was waiting for something to happen, the Merlin grabbed my arm and was pushing me towards the edge of the stage.</p><p> </p><p>I dug in my heals making his job harder. I knew he did not want me there, but that wasn’t his decision. After 5 minutes, I felt someone break the wards that protected this building. They blasted the door and took out the Merlin’s allies in the process. When I heard the door get blasted off its hinges, I fell forward.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Carlos and I watched as an unknown guy moved quickly up to where the stage was and had Evans land in his arms. He held him for a few minutes. The guy whispered something to Evans, what it was, Carlos and I could not hear. We noticed that Evans was not injured.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I caught my Great grandson in my arms. As I held him, he nuzzled his head against my neck. I spoke to him as quietly as I could.</p><p> </p><p>“Great grandson? Why did you call me here?”</p><p>“Look in front of you, grandfather. Look at the scum who has used your name in vain.”</p><p>“I’ll take care of this. Do enjoy the show. You’ll have a front row seat to what I call fun. Follow me up on stage.”</p><p>“I shall, Grandfather.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Carlos and I saw as the man put Evans back onto his feet. He had him follow him back onto the stage. As soon as the merlin saw him, he was about to faint. Someone threw something at him so he’d stay awake. Merlin Emrys spoke to us in modern English.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Great Grandson, you called me here...”</p><p>“He’s what? The guy is what?”</p><p>“I am Merlin. The boy is my great grandson. And you are?”</p><p>“I am Anastasia Luccio.”</p><p>“It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Luccio.”</p><p>“But you’re dead, sir...”</p><p>“I am not, child.”</p><p>“How did you get here? How strong is the boy?”</p><p>“Strong enough, Blackstaff. Now, Great Grandson, why am I here?”</p><p>“You’re here to deal with this grade A prick! He’s violated 2 of the Laws of Magic that you had everyone on this council swear to abide by.”</p><p>“Which rules; great grandson?”</p><p>“He tried to kill me. He also tried to get into my mind multiple times.”</p><p>“Is this true, impudent scum?”</p><p>“Who the fuck are you?”</p><p>“I’m M...”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter who you are! You’ll die! I’ll resurrect Heinrich Kemmler and his armies of the undead! I’ll resurrect Justin DuMorn and his armies! I’ll make it so the ones who live beyond the Outer Gates can come and destroy you!”</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare, you idiot!”</p><p>“O, but I would! I know there are those who are beyond the Outer Gates in this world, they are on an island. I’ll find a way to get there.”</p><p>“Maybe they are, but you do not know where they are, or how to get past their protections!”</p><p>“I’ll learn! You’ll die!”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin laughed long and loud at Arthur Langtry. After a few minutes, he stopped. Arthur spoke once again to continue his ranting.</p><p> </p><p>“You must be one of his lackies! You’re just an illusion. I’m dreaming...”</p><p>“No, Arthur Langtry, you’re not dreaming. Why is there dark magic in the air? Was this your doing, great grandson?”</p><p>“No, Grandfather. This was the doing of that idiot who you’re in front of and some of his friends.”</p><p>“Did you kill any?”</p><p>“I had to, Grandfather.”</p><p>“With your own magic?”</p><p>“No, Grandfather.”</p><p>“this is bullshit! You may die now!”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I felt 4 Killing spells headed towards us. Merlin blocked them and conjured a chair. He shoved Arthur Langtry into it, bound him with rope and magic suppressing handcuffs. For good measure, he silenced the guy.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Who saw Arthur Langtry violate 2 of the Laws of Magic?”</p><p> </p><p>My 5 allies raised their hands along with Luccio and most of the wardens that were usually neutral.</p><p> </p><p>“Who agrees with what was almost done to the boy?”</p><p> </p><p>No one raised their hands. Arthur looked furiously at everyone in front of him. Before Merlin could continue, Ramirez spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, sir, I think he violated 2 more Laws of Magic at least 3 times. Please don’t kill me...”</p><p>“I know he did, Ramirez. You won’t die. Who holds the Position of the Blackstaff?”</p><p> </p><p>McCoy walked up to where we were and bowed to Merlin.</p><p> </p><p>“Honored Merlin? What may I do for you?”</p><p>“I’m going to remove the silencing spell from this idiot and bind his magic. If he tries to attack me or the boy, kill him in as gruesome a way as you can think of.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>McCoy and I stood side by side. The merlin was in front of Arthur. He removed the silencing spell from him and did something to bind his magic.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Arthur Langtry, you and your allies on this council discuss me! You violated 4 or more of the Laws of Magic! There will be consequences for what you’ve done!”</p><p>“No! What in the fuck, no!”</p><p>“Yes! The Sword of Damocles will be on you until the day of your death! No one, and I mean no one, will use my name as a symbol of status in this Council ever again!”</p><p>“But, I did good, for...”</p><p>“Bullshit, Arthur Langtry! My ruling is final! All who are your allies are hereby banned from holding any seats on this council! Get the fuck out! Now!”</p><p>“But sir, please show me mercy! I deserve it!”</p><p>“You deserve nothing! Leave, now!”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>The bonds were undone. Arthur and his allies were about to attack us when the protections that were on the building kicked in.</p><p> </p><p>They ejected them and threw them into the nearest body of freezing cold water. After this was done, Merlin smiled at me. He spoke to me quietly.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“You did good, great grandson.”</p><p>“Thank you, Grandfather. I am sorry if I called you at a bad time.”</p><p>“You did not.”</p><p> </p><p>He lowered his voice even more than it was already. This next part was for my ears only.</p><p> </p><p>“If you wish to remove the Doom of Damocles from Arthur’s life and unbind his magic, I can show you how to do so.”</p><p>“I’d rather not, Grandfather. That idiot got what he deserved.”</p><p>“Thought you would not. Before I leave, I do have something to say to these people.”</p><p>“Alright, Grandfather.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Now that the idiots are gone, I will make a few changes to the way this council is run. Can the Blackstaff join me?”</p><p> </p><p>McCoy walked up on stage.</p><p> </p><p>“Can Luccio join me as well?”</p><p> </p><p>I watched as Luccio walked up to where the 2 were.</p><p> </p><p>“I shall now continue. If anyone is named merlin, I have no problem with that. As I said to Arthur before he was ejected from this building, no one will ever hold the title of The Merlin again. I will place a curse on the title, not the name. McCoy, you as the Blackstaff, will run this and any future meetings of the White Council. Luccio, you are promoted onto the Senior Council.”</p><p> </p><p>The 2 looked shocked. He continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Carlos Ramirez, you are promoted from Junior Warden to a full warden and a commander. Ramirez, were you older, you’d join them.”</p><p>“Um, thank you, Honored Merlin.”</p><p> </p><p>I watched as he walked over to where Harry and I were. We’d sat down after Arthur got kicked out. He whispered to me first.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“I need your help, great grandson. There’s an island that has evil leaking from it. Did your head feel weird when you first got here?”</p><p>“Yes, Grandfather.”</p><p>“Your mate will help get you there. I made the wards once. I need you to strengthen them.”</p><p> </p><p>The next part of the conversation was for Dresden’s ears only.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I walked over to Dresden and bent down to whisper in his ear.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Take care of the child, Dresden. Don’t betray his trust, don’t take advantage of him, don’t take him for granted.”</p><p>“I won’t, sir.”</p><p>“Another thing? Tell him about Demonreach.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>He walked back up to the front of the room and spoke to everyone.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Now, I shall leave. Be well, White council of the United States.”</p><p> </p><p>The next few words were for me. I was signaled to come back up where he was to join the newly formed Senior Council. I walked up and bowed to Merlin.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Great grandson, take care of yourself and your soulmate.”</p><p>“Yes, Grandfather.”</p><p> </p><p>He hugged me for a few minutes. As he was doing this, I nuzzled my face into his neck for a second time. I missed family. All of my immediate family was dead. He petted me for a while. He took off. As he walked out of the room, he fixed the parts of the building that were destroyed. He strengthened the wards, blocked the people who were kicked out from ever being able to enter, and disappeared. After a few minutes, the meeting resumed.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“That was anticlimactic, but it was fun to watch.”</p><p>“Who the hell was that?”</p><p>“Was that the actual merlin?”</p><p>“How strong is your damned apprentice; Dresden?”</p><p>“I, uh...”</p><p>“Will you all be quiet, please?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I said shut your pie holes, now!”</p><p> </p><p>This caused the room to go completely silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, McCoy?”</p><p>“I didn’t know that man was your grandfather. We were all told he was dead.”</p><p>“He’s not. Arthur seriously abused his position while on the White Council.”</p><p>“I know he did. Is there a way that we can see the attack of December 6?”</p><p>“I don’t have a way to do so just yet. I can go and find one the day after tomorrow, if you’d like.”</p><p>“Please do so, Evans.”</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Ramirez?”</p><p>“Did you go toe to toe against Archleone and beat him in a sword fight?”</p><p>“Something like that, Ramirez.”</p><p>“That, we have to see.”</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Luccio?”</p><p>“How long will it take you to get what will let us see your memory?”</p><p>“If I’m lucky, I can find one the day after tomorrow.”</p><p>“Alright, Evans. Can you get one for the White Council and teach us how to use it?”</p><p>“I can get the White Council one, but your magic isn’t my magic. So it might not be possible for you to use it, without me being here.”</p><p>“Like you did for me; Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Dresden.”</p><p>“He did what?”</p><p>“He removed and copied 2 memories from my mind with my consent, McCoy.”</p><p>“Those detailed pictures?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Luccio? How goes the war?”</p><p>“It is cold for now, McCoy. The attack on Evans and Dresden earlier this month was the most recent.”</p><p>“Evans? Do you know what was on the dagger that was used on you?”</p><p>“I’ve not had time to look into it, McCoy.”</p><p>“Please do so. We need to see if a neutralizer can be made.”</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Morgan?”</p><p>“Nice job on December 6, though we have no pictures. You both saved allot of mortal lives that day.”</p><p>“Thank you, Morgan.”</p><p>“You are welcome, Evans. I’m so glad Merlin didn’t go after me and also remove me from this building.”</p><p>“You weren’t a threat, unlike Arthur and his 2 allies.”</p><p>“Can you at least get us pictures of the attack of December 6 sometime in January; Evans?”</p><p>“That, I’ll do, on January 12. The day after tomorrow, I’m going to England to do a bit of shopping, and to find what I told the White Council I would.”</p><p>“May I come with you; Evans?”</p><p>“Not this time, Dresden. I’ll be gone for only a few hours. You don’t exactly like my method of transporting you from place to place.”</p><p>“That’s true, but I’ve gotten used to it.”</p><p>“I’ll take you on a tour of the island in January, if you take me on a tour of England afterword. Is this fair?”</p><p>“More than fair, Dresden.”</p><p>“Dresden? Do you have a cell phone?”</p><p>“No. Even if I did, I can’t just call someone when I’m under attack, Luccio.”</p><p>“The guy has a point, Luccio. We can’t be everywhere all the time. Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Dresden?”</p><p>“I’ll take you to meet my other boss when you get back from England.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“McCoy?”</p><p>“Yes, Evans?”</p><p>“Thanks for standing up for Dresden and myself earlier today.”</p><p>“Sure, Evans. This meeting is officially adjourned. We will meet again on January 23. Have a good vacation, everyone.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We smiled at McCoy and took off to our separate homes. Dresden took Bob with him to his apartment. He came to hang out at my place. We sat on 2 armchairs that were side by side.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Evans? Did Merlin talk to you before he left?”</p><p>“He did. I know he talked to you as well. What was it about?”</p><p>“Have you heard of Demonreach?”</p><p>“I have not.”</p><p>“I am its warden. There are many truly evil creatures imprisoned there. Were you told to go?”</p><p>“Eventually.”</p><p>“You said you’re leaving to England in 2 days?”</p><p>“Yes. What will you do while I’m gone?”</p><p>“I’ll find something to do, don’t you worry about that.”</p><p>“Alright, Dresden. What was done to the island?”</p><p>“A few thousand years ago, Merlin did something to keep creatures of pure evil imprisoned there.”</p><p>“He told me it is falling apart.”</p><p>“Maybe, maybe not, I’ll go and find out.”</p><p>“How long have you been the island’s warden?”</p><p>“Not all that long. What did you think of the meeting?”</p><p>“It was interesting. I didn’t think the guy would try to kill me twice in one day.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>“What creatures are on the island?”</p><p>“I only know of a few by names. Skinwalkers, nightmares, some old gods, and some Outsiders.”</p><p>“I won’t ask what those are, for any reason.”</p><p>“I’m glad you won’t. Will I tell you? Eventually, but that’s not now.”</p><p>“I’ll have your presents in 2 nights.”</p><p>“You’re getting me presents? What are they? What are they?”</p><p>“You’ll have to wait, Dresden. Try the puppy dog eyes thing, and I’ll hit you with a newspaper on the nose.”</p><p>“If you’re sure, Evans...”</p><p>“Try it...”</p><p>“I’d rather not.”</p><p>“I’ll see you in 2 nights, Dresden.”</p><p>“Sleep well, my love.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Before Dresden left, I had him walk over to me. I was on the couch. He sat on my left. I hugged him gently, kissed him, and almost shoved my tongue down his throat. After a few minutes, I was done. He had a hard-on. He left like that. The next day I looked into the poison that coated the dagger. Dresden had left it in my apartment. It was a combination of basilisk poison and Nundu saliva. I wrote my findings down and sealed them in an envelope. I’d present them to the White Council on January 23, if not before then.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>While Evans was gone to England, I went to the Nevernever to talk to Mab.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, my Winter Knight.”</p><p>“Thank you, Queen Mab.”</p><p>“I saw the attack on December 6. You and the boy you were with were lucky to have survived. I’d like to bring him here.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“He’s sensitive to magic. He might be able to fix a problem, if there’s one.”</p><p>“There is one, but he can’t do anything about it.”</p><p>“What’s the problem?”</p><p>“One of your White Council members comes here every year or so to reinforce the outer Gates, but they’re breaking down. I won’t allow you to bring a child here.”</p><p>“But, Queen Mab, he might be able to help...”</p><p>“I said no, Winter Knight!”</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>“I said no! Unless extenuating circumstances present themselves. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, Queen Mab.”</p><p>“I’m not mad at you, my Winter Knight. I don’t need a child to be brought here to see what is beyond the Outer Gates.”</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p>“Please do come visit more often, won’t you?”</p><p>“I’ll do my best, Queen Mab.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I took off back to Chicago. A few hours later, I called Evans. He said he’s meet me for dinner.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>On December 24, I went off to England to see if I couldn’t hunt down a few artifacts that would be necessary now, and in the future. I first went to Gringots. Griphook’s descendant met me and took me down to the Slytherin vault. I took out 24 suits of Basilisk armor. I’d give one to Dresden, the 7 Senior members of the White Council, Michael Carpenter, and the other Knight of the Cross, if I ever met him. I’d keep a few in reserve. I found 2 courtroom Pensieves in the Gryffindor vault which I took with me.</p><p> </p><p>I went to a jewelry store and bought a simple but elegant sterling promise band. After I bought it, I spent 10 minutes etching protective runes into its surface. They looked like a moon-shaped pattern. I went to a Muggle candle store. Tonight would be the night where Dresden would take my virginity, after I gave him his 2 presents. Along with the candles, I bought music CDs that I thought he might like, in order to set the mood. I paid for the stuff with my card. I apparated to the main gate of Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>Since I was still owner of the school, it opened to me as soon as I put my ring in the indentation. There were students at the school, but I ran into no one while I was walking through its halls. I explored the school. It had seriously changed since I’d been there so long ago. I got to the Chamber of Secrets quickly. I found some interesting Parseltongue books that I’d read when I got home. As I was going through the chamber, I thought I’d heard a small voice calling out. It wasn’t in the chamber, but it was in the Forbidden Forest. I walked out of the entrance to the forest. A few minutes later, the voice got closer. It wasn’t in English. It was in Parseltongue.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“Master? Where are you; master?”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“I am your master, little one? Come closer so that I may see you.”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“You speak my language; immortal one?”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“I do. How old are you?”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“I have been alive for 4 moons.”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“So you’re still young. That’s fine. Can you kill with your eyes?”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“No, master, I’m too small. But I do have poison.”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“I’ll have you as my familiar. Are you the only one here?”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“Yes, master. My brother died2 moons ago. I do not know how or why.”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“Are you hungry?”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“No, master. If I am, will you feed me worthy prey?”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“I shall. What is your name?”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“I have no name, master. Can you give me one?”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“Yes. Give me a second to think. What about Kenzie?”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“Unique. I like it.”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“I’m glad you do. We shall go now.”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“I will protect you in the future, as you will protect me, until I can do so for myself.”</span> </strong>
</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I let the small snake wrap itself around my left wrist. It was warm under my cloak. I apparated back to Chicago. When I got there, I went home. I had Dresden’s gifts shrunken in my pockets. When I got to my place, I unshrunk the candles and wandlessly put them in the dining room and in my bedroom. I put the presents I bought Dresden in my room on my nightstand. The other things I put in my trunk. I conjured a small glass tank for Kenzie which I put in the living room. It was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside.</p><p> </p><p>It had heated rocks and other areas where she could cool off. She nodded her head at me in thanks as soon as I put her in her new home.</p><p> </p><p>I heard my phone ring. I recognized the number. It was Dresden. I decided to see how well the earrings worked for him. I held this conversation in Parseltongue, not English.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“Good afternoon, Dresden.”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“Good afternoon, Evans. What language is this? It sounds like hissing, but I can understand it.”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“It is known as Parseltongue, the language of snakes. Are you getting hard as I talk to you?”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“I am. Why is this?”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“It happens to everyone I’ve been with that I’ve talked to like this. How was your day?”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“My day went well. What about yours?”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“My day was excellent. Do you want to meet me somewhere?”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“Where?”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“Sabatinos Italian Restaurant. I’ve heard it is good.”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“Mind if we go dutch on this meal?”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“that’s fine. Can you rent a car?”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“Sure. Anything specific?”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“Surprise me.”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“I’ll get us a tank.”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“Um, no...”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“We need protection...”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“Rent a car with armor, but not a tank.”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“I’ll do so, Evans.”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“Master? Are you saying things to your mate that little hatchlings like me shouldn’t be exposed to?”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“What the hell? I thought you were asleep...”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“I was, until your words got louder and louder. They woke me up. Have I angered you; master?”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“You have not. Sleep now.”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“I am tired. Good night, master.”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“Good night, Kenzie.”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“I want to jack off so badly right now...”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“You’ll have to wait, my love. Can you do that for me?”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“Sure. Who were you talking to?”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“A friend of mine.”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“What will I get in return; if I wait?”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“You’ll see soon, my love.”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“what time will this happen?”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“Consider this your Christmas present. So after midnight.”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“I’ll be there in 15 to 20 minutes.”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“I’ll be here, naked, waiting for you to...”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“Stop it, Evans! You’re making it worse!”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“O, I’ve not started with you just yet, Dresden. Please hurry over, my love.”</span> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">“Sure, my dear.”</span> </strong>
</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I heard the call end. I went into my room; got a quick shower and dressed in the pleather set of clothes I’d worn the first time I met Dresden outside of my apartment. I wanted to make a statement, so I would. A few minutes later, I heard 2 honks of an unknown horn. I was so glad it wasn’t La Cucaracha. If it would’ve been, I would’ve seriously hurt Dresden. What it was was the Confederate National Anthem, Dixie Land. When I got into his car, his mouth dropped open in shock.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Holy fuck, Evans. Did you shine the damned clothes you’re wearing?”</p><p>“Something like that, Dresden. You’re wearing black leather yourself. Now who’s shiny?”</p><p>“We both are, apparently.”</p><p>“How far to the place?”</p><p>“Maybe 15 minutes. Have you looked at the menu?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“It is called the Internet, duh.”</p><p>“I can’t use it, can I?”</p><p>“We’ll talk about it another day. How was your visit with your boss?”</p><p>“It went well. She thinks you’re an innocent child who needs to be kept away from the issue.”</p><p>“Does she, now?”</p><p>“Yes. I’ll go and see if I can’t find someone who she’ll actually listen to.”</p><p>“what’s the issue?”</p><p>“I can’t actually answer the question, Evans. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It is fine. Did you actually rent the car?”</p><p>“I borrowed it from Thomas.”</p><p>“Cool. We’ll thank him tomorrow morning. Hey, we’re almost there.”</p><p>“Huh, yes we are. Thank you nonexistent traffic.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>A few minutes later, we got to the restaurant. I held Dresden’s hand gently. We were sat at a booth. We ordered calamari, fried mozzarella, garlic bread and sautéed Italian Sausages with Green peppers. Dresden ordered broiled chicken, I ordered the Chicken Parmigiana. Dresden ordered the Penne pasta with vodka sauce, I ordered the Fettuccine Alfredo. The food was so filling that we didn’t have any desert there. What we did get, we got to go. In my case it was cheesecake, in Dresden’s case it was Chocolate Mousse. After almost 2 hours, we were at my place. As soon as we got there, I lit the candles. I put in a romantic music cd and we cuddled on the couch. I summoned the 2 boxes from my room. I moved over to Dresden and got down on my knees in front of him.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry Dresden, when you and I met at the pub, it was love at first site. I had a feeling that you’d always love me. I know you’ll never take me for granted, you’ll never betray my trust; you’ll never break my heart. Or am I wrong?”</p><p>“What are you saying; Evans?”</p><p>“I’m asking you to accept this ring as the first step to our brand new relationship.”</p><p> </p><p>I took the ring from Evan’s hand. The thing was beautiful. I loved the moon patterns on it.</p><p> </p><p>“God damn, the thing is beautiful.”</p><p>“But not as beautiful as you are and will always be...”</p><p>“I’m what?”</p><p>“You’re beautiful, hot, sexually attractive, and you’re still fucking hard...”</p><p>“That’s your damn fault. Will you use Parseltongue to turn me on?”</p><p>“Maybe, maybe not.”</p><p>“We’ll deal with that later. What’s the second gift?”</p><p>“Open it and look.”</p><p> </p><p>I opened the second gift carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“armor?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“What kind of armor? Dragon Scale?”</p><p>“It makes that look like crap. It is Basilisk skin and scales. You can try it on later.”</p><p>“O, I shall. I have a gift for you.”</p><p>“O?”</p><p>“what’s your third gift for me?”</p><p>“It is my body. You’ll be the first to take my virgin ass with your huge cock, tongue, maybe other things, what about yours?”</p><p>“I give you the only gift I can; I give you the gift of my virgin ass. Please treat me well. Please make this an unforgettable time; won’t you?”</p><p>“I shall. Please return the favor; won’t you?”</p><p>“I shall.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I put the ring on the ring finger of his right hand. He shot a blinding smile at me in acceptance. He kissed me with years of pent up passion which I’d not experienced before now. The music got progressively softer. We turned it off and watched a few Christmas movies until it was midnight. We went into my bedroom. I closed and locked the door.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I would top first. Yes, Evans probably knew his stuff, but it seemed like he needed this more. I put the boxes back onto his nightstand. I stripped him ever so slowly. He did the same for me. We folded each others clothes and put them on his chest of drawers. We kissed. It started out slowly, but it got progressively hotter as the time went by. After we were kissing for a while, I picked Evans up and walked with him to his bed. I lay over him and licked his ears softly. As I did this, he moaned in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>After some time, I licked and bit the right side of his neck. As I was doing this, I was playing with his nipples. Every time I’d pinch them a bit, he moaned out in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck! You’re good for a noob, Dresden! Fuck, you’re good with those teeth of yours...”</p><p>“I’m glad you enjoy it, my love. Now let’s see how you like my tongue all over your nipples...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I felt Dresden’s hot tongue touch my nipples. When he did this, I arched my back and heard my cock hit his stomach hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, that cock of yours hurt, Evans...”</p><p>“No pain, no gain, Dresden!”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I went down past Evan’s nipples. I licked his belly button, which gave me no reaction. As soon as I touched his cock with my mouth, he whined out in pleasure. I did this a few more times until he jammed his cock down my throat. I didn’t gag which was odd. I’d heard of guys deep throating each other, but I’d have to be careful, I was new. A while later, Evans was about to cum.</p><p> </p><p>Before he did, I stopped and presented him my own body for his pleasure.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I watched as Dresden lay down. I crawled over to his side of the bed and licked both sides of his neck and noticed that he loved the attention. He shuttered as soon as my mouth touched him. After a while, I went after his nipples. I got no reaction from him when I licked him. When I bit him on his left nipple and it was a bit too hard, he smacked me on the nose.</p><p> </p><p>“No! No! No! Bad! Bad! Bad!”</p><p> </p><p>I whined out, but I did it again to his right nipple. He had no reaction the second time. I noticed that his belly button didn’t give me any sort of reaction. I repeated what he had done to me, but since he wasn’t the first guy I’d been with, he almost came in maybe 20 minutes, if that.</p><p> </p><p>I summoned a bottle of lube and let it fall onto his cock once I pulled off. I handed him the bottle. I lay down on his left side.</p><p> </p><p>I took the bottle that was handed to me and lathered Evan’s ass with it. I was behind him on my right side. My cock was close to his ass. I knew he wanted this to be special, so I’d do my best. As soon as I was done coating his ass, I slid a single finger into him. After some time, he whined out in pleasure. I moved on to using 2 fingers. When I touched his prostate for the first time, he shuttered. I did this a few more times until he was humping his ass onto my hand.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Fuck me now, my love. I’m ready for you. Please...”</p><p>“I just hope I don’t hurt you.”</p><p>“You won’t hurt me, my love. I have loved what you’ve done so far to my body.”</p><p>“I’m glad you have, my love. If you cum on the sheets, I’ll take you tomorrow night. Alright?”</p><p>“Please finish. I’m so close...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I rolled Evans onto his back. I went into his ass slowly. It took me some time to fully enter him. The feeling when I was finally inside was so indescribable. He ground on my cock. We slowed down and just enjoyed the sensation of being with each other.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, he ground on me more and more. I was about to cum thanks to his well lubricated ass. He sped up until I felt my balls start to churn.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I felt Dresden deep inside my ass. I was torturing the guy by going up and down his rock hard cock so damn slowly. I sped up after I felt his balls start to churn. As he came inside of my ass, he pulled and pinched both of my nipples. After a few minutes of him doing this, my cum blasted out of my own cock and landed on the bed. He pulled out. I wandlessly cleaned us both. We slept. I knew tonight would be my turn to take Dresden’s virgin ass. I would give him as much pleasure as he gave me.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was December 25. We both woke up, and had breakfast which Evans made. After the food was gone, we talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“What did you do on December 23; Evans?”</p><p>“I did some research into what the poison was on the dagger. I’ll give the White Council my results in January.”</p><p>“Is it bad?”</p><p>“Yes. The stuff that can treat the poisons is very rare and expensive. What I want to know is how he got ahold of it.”</p><p>“Please wait until after tonight. You remember your promise to me, right?”</p><p>“Of course I do. You gave me massive pleasure. I shall return the favor. Where’s Bob?”</p><p>“He’s at my place. I don’t need him seeing this. Where’s your friend you were talking to yesterday?”</p><p>“She’s resting. I’ll get her something interesting for food.”</p><p>“Can I meet her?”</p><p>“After she eats, you can.”</p><p>“Will she bite me?”</p><p>“No. She’s too small to do any sort of damage to you.”</p><p>“Why did you get me the armor and the ring?”</p><p>“The armor will save your ass from any sort of daggers or other weapons of that sort. The ring will do the same for any sort of poisons, potions or bullets from any gun that is out now-a-days.”</p><p>“How long did this take you to make?”</p><p>“It took me 10 minutes to carve the rune set.”</p><p>“That’s fucking fast.”</p><p>“I know it is. I’m going to see if I can meet with Jonny Marcone. I need to see how the wards to his buildings are doing.”</p><p>“On Christmas?”</p><p>“I can try.”</p><p>“Mind if I come with?”</p><p>“Let me give food to Kenzie.”</p><p> </p><p>I summoned a few mice from around this complex. I had them land in her tank. As she got bigger, I’d give her more interesting and dangerous food to eat. After this, we took off.</p><p> </p><p>Dresden drove us in Thomas’s car which was a bulletproof Lincoln Navigator. A few minutes later, we stopped in front of Jonny Marcone’s building. His receptionist buzzed us in and led us to his office.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, Dresden and Evans. Evans? I wish to thank you for the protections.”</p><p>“You’re more than welcome, Marcone. Are they working well?”</p><p>“Yes. We were attacked 2 days ago by one of the silver wearing people and a few huge guard dog looking things.”</p><p>“Where was the attack?”</p><p>“It was outside of my house. The woman who attacked me had bug-like features.”</p><p>“I see. It was Tessa then.”</p><p>“Maybe. She was furious that she was unable to come after me.”</p><p>“Have there been any other attacks against your businesses or places that are protected by the ward stones?”</p><p>“There have not.”</p><p>“I am sorry I was unable to find the gun information. I do hope this was enough of a payment for the information that you shared with me the last time I asked you for help.”</p><p>“It was, indeed.”</p><p>“Do you need any more stones; Marcone?”</p><p>“Not for now, Evans.”</p><p>“Marcone?”</p><p>“Yes, Dresden?”</p><p>“I think Evans was able to analyze the dagger.”</p><p>“I was. All I can say is the stuff on it is beyond rare, and if you are able to find it, it is insanely expensive.”</p><p>“How expensive?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. This is only because I don’t have to buy the stuff or its antidote.”</p><p>“You can make its antidote?”</p><p>“I cannot. I know I have enough for a few injuries. I can’t just distribute it. This is why I gave you the ring, Dresden.”</p><p>“It will protect me from the poisons that are on the dagger?”</p><p>“Yes. I will need to do something similar for the rest who are on the White Council. I don’t know how much stuff the Denarians have stockpiled, and how quickly they can put it onto knives or daggers.”</p><p>“When will you do it?”</p><p>“After tomorrow, Dresden.”</p><p>“Everyone will have rings; Evans?”</p><p>“No, Marcone, but it will be some form of jewelry that will be bonded to them. I’d rather be safe than sorry.”</p><p>“Makes sense, Evans. Can we get those as well?”</p><p>“Sure, Marcone. The protections I imbue into the jewelry take almost no magic to cast. They’re linked to the ley lines.”</p><p>“So you took my blood; Evans?”</p><p>“No, Dresden.”</p><p>“Will you need any of our blood; Evans?”</p><p>“In your case, yes, Marcone. This is the same for your guards. You’re mortals, you have no magic.”</p><p>“But we do, so it bonds to our magical signature?”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Dresden?”</p><p>“Can they also get the armor I have?”</p><p>“How many are you in total; Marcone?”</p><p>“There are 3 of us.”</p><p>“Give me some time to get more of it. Is this fair?”</p><p>“It is, Evans. If there’s nothing else? I do have to get back to work.”</p><p>“There’s nothing else, Marcone. Thank you for meeting with us.”</p><p>“Thank you for saving us by proxy.”</p><p>“You’re more than welcome.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We took off. After a few minutes, we ended up at a market. I bought us a turkey dinner. It consisted of turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, roles and pumpkin pie. We had drinks at home. After 20 minutes, we were at my place. We took our sweet time eating dinner. After dinner, it was my turn to take Dresden’s virgin ass. I’d be gentle with him, as he was with me last night.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We both walked over to my room slowly. We stripped each other as we’d done the night before. Dresden lay down on the middle of my bed. I walked over to him and kissed him deeply for a few minutes. As I was doing this, I lay on top of him. Our hard cocks ground against each other. We both got harder and harder as the kiss deepened. After a few minutes, I moved on to kissing his nipples. As I licked the right one, he hissed out in pleasure, not pain. After some time, I moved to the other and gave it the exact same type of attention. He tried to go after my body to return the favor, I held him down in a sign of no, it was my turn, he had his fun last night. I went after his cock, balls and ass. I fired off cleaning charms on the 3. After a few seconds, I went to work.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I felt Evan’s talented mouth lick from the top of my cock to its base. He was able to take it down his throat without any sort of problem. After a few seconds, he did something to cause my cock to get closer to the edge than I thought was possible. He stopped. I felt his tongue enter my ass. I flinched back in pleasure, since this was the first time I’d felt this from anyone. After a few minutes, he took one of his fingers and followed the pathway of my tongue until he hit my prostate. When the thing was first touched, I rose off the bed since it felt too pleasurable. He kept doing this until I was about to cum. He picked my legs up, put them over his shoulders, and pushed his cock deep into my ass ever so slowly.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Is this too much, dear?”</p><p>“No, love. When the hell did you learn to lick? How did you get so good?”</p><p>“I’ve watched a few gay porn flicks that dealt with this kind of thing. I’m about to bottom out inside of you. Are you in any pain?”</p><p>“No, love. Why did you drive me so close to the edge of sanity?”</p><p>“Had to have my fun somehow, dear.”</p><p>“I’m going to be feeling this tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“Do you work?”</p><p>“Not until December 29.”</p><p>“So that means I can pound your ass into submission after you get used to my cock.”</p><p>“I think I’m used to it already, my boy.”</p><p>“So how hard do you want it?”</p><p>“Let’s see how close you can get to breaking this bed.”</p><p>“That won’t happen, but I’ll try.”</p><p>“That’s all I can ask.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I flipped him onto all fours while I was still buried in his ass. I set a brutal rhythm which his ass got into after a few minutes. I fucked him harder and harder. Before he could cum, I cast a spell that would hold it back. It was as if he was wearing a cock ring.</p><p> </p><p>His mind slowly left this reality as I switch from fucking him with my cock. I fucked him with my pointy tongue. After some time, I was getting tired. I released the spell and flipped him onto his back. I fucked his ass with an upwards stroke. As soon as this happened, I hit his prostate. This caused his cock to blast cum almost up to the ceiling. He passed out. This was a first for a guy. I’d made many women pass out thanks to this trick; I didn’t know it would do the same for a guy. After he passed out, I cleaned the bed and the 2 of us. I slept with Dresden in front of me.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was December 26. When I tried to get up, I was sore. My spine hurt along with my ass and cock. After some time, I was able to move. After I got a quick warm shower, I dressed in my clothes from yesterday. Evans didn’t join me in the shower. After breakfast, we talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“That was wonderful, Evans. Thank you.”</p><p>“Did I hurt you?”</p><p>“No, but your damn mouth and hands nearly drove me insane with pleasure...”</p><p>“I read allot to find out information about the best tips to use when it comes to gay and bisexual sex. I adapt them to the situation.”</p><p>“You must also watch gay porn, or at least bisexual porn.”</p><p>“Both. Do you want me to teach you some tips?”</p><p>“Not now. I’m too sensitive.”</p><p>“That’s fine.”</p><p>“Did you feed Kenzie?”</p><p>“Yes, while you were in your shower. What are your plans for today?”</p><p>“I’m going to see how the White Council’s doing in Scotland.”</p><p>“Will you be gone long?”</p><p>“I hope not, dearest.”</p><p>“Kiss me before you leave...”</p><p>“Duh...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I walked over to Evans. He was on the other side of the table. I gently kissed and hugged him for 3 minutes. I took off to Scotland. When I got to Scotland, I noticed that most of the White Council was present. I walked up to McCoy to talk to him.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Hoss. How was your Christmas?”</p><p>“Good, sir. Where’s The Gatekeeper?”</p><p>“He’s out of commission. As he was walking out of the building, one of the Denarians hit him with a poisoned knife that barely cut into his shoulder. We’ve got him on several potions to reverse the damage. He won’t be able to go see Dresden’s immortal boss.”</p><p>“Can I see him?”</p><p>“No, you can’t, Dresden. He did ask me to give you this before he passed out.”</p><p>I handed Dresden a letter on parchment. He took it with him, and took off.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I got to Chicago. Evans was waiting for me in his apartment. When I got to him, I hugged and kissed him deeply for a few minutes. I opened the letter and read it out loud.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>
  <strong>To Harry Dresden,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I will be unable to help out the winter Queen this year as I normally have. I wish for you to tell her that I am indisposed. I should be back on my feet in 2-3 weeks at the most. I wish for you to take Harry Evans and allow him to take my place. If at all possible, I’d like the boy to find out what was used to poison me and if there’s any cure for it. I’d also like him to see if there’s something he can do to avoid anyone else being targeted as I was. I look forward to your report and your resolution of the matter of the broken Outer Gates. Show Queen Mab this letter that has my magical signature as proof as to why the boy needs to be there with you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rashid, The Gatekeeper</strong>
</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After the letter was read once more to be sure that we missed no detail, I took Evans with me to the winter part of the Nevernever. As soon as he landed, he started shivering.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Dammit, Dresden! You didn’t tell me this place would be so bloody cold!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Evans. Can you warm yourself up?”</p><p>“I can. Don’t you need to do so?”</p><p>“I don’t. Thanks for asking.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I cast the strongest warming charm I could onto my clothes. After 15 seconds, it took effect. I wore my black cloak. My hood was up, so my face couldn’t be seen. This was for my protection. Queen Mab didn’t need to know how old I truly was. The cloak would hide my face. We walked for some time until we reached an imposing structure made of black ice. It was a huge cube with a spire that rose above it. As soon as we reached the doors, Queen Mab met us.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“winter Knight? You’re back? Do you have news? Who is the person on your right?”</p><p>“This is my friend, Evans. Evans; this is my boss, Queen Mab.”</p><p> </p><p>I went over to Queen Mab, bowed to her and kissed the back of each of her hands gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone who is familiar with the Old World ways of greeting, it is a pleasure to meet you, Evans. Why are you here?”</p><p>“I have this from Rashid.”</p><p> </p><p>I watched as Dresden handed her the letter. She read it carefully. She scrutinized every word for what was said, meant and not said between the lines. After a few minutes, she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Evans? I’m not sure what Rashid sees in you, but if you’re the one who called Merlin Emrys to the last White Council meeting, you must have serious power behind you.”</p><p>“Is this enough of a display of my power; Queen Mab?”</p><p> </p><p>I caused my cloak to turn blacker than the darkest night. I also manifested a sythe which I held in my left hand. As soon as she saw this, she moved back.</p><p> </p><p>“So you are Death? Death is the only thing we Fae no matter how ancient we are truly fear. Are you here to kill me?”</p><p>“I am not here to kill you, Queen Mab. Your Winter Knight asked for my assistance because of my powers and my runic knowledge. Please take me to the Outer gates so I may see what is going on for myself. If you don’t mind...”</p><p>“I do not mind. Do you have another title besides Evans?”</p><p>“None which I wish to give for now, Queen Mab. Please do not be offended.”</p><p>“I am not offended at all. You would have lost my respect would you have given me any of your other titles without getting to know and trust me first. Let’s go.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We walked away from the huge fortress and far through the Nevernever. After I don’t know how long, we got to 2 huge forces of Winter Fae soldiers. There were between 40 and 60 thousand soldiers. They all bowed when they saw their queen and knight. To them I was unnoticeable, just as I wanted. I walked through the rows of soldiers until I saw 2 huge doors in between 2 massive towers.</p><p> </p><p>I turned on my True sight. It was something I could use, but I hated to do so. If Mage sight was dangerous, this was worse. Mage sight made you see the world. This showed me every being around me for what they truly were. This also allowed me to see the ward structure of the Outer Gates. It was breaking down, and it had been doing so for an unknown amount of time. The Gatekeeper was patching the outer structure of the wards, but he couldn’t do anything to fix the true issue.</p><p> </p><p>I saw what I didn’t want to ever hope to see. An Outsider in the flesh. I won’t describe it here, but suffice to say, I won’t be having that experience again anytime soon. The outsider moved away when it felt my power.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I walked up to the Outer Gates and removed the elder Wand from the holster under the sleeve of my left arm. I held it in both hands and let my power flow. Mab moved to my left. Dresden moved up behind me. I waited a few minutes while the death magic I called for saturated the area. After I felt there was enough, I brought the elder wand up close to the Outer Gates.</p><p> </p><p>I spent the next 3 hours carving death runes of protection and defense to supplement what was already there onto them. It took allot of time and power for me to do this. I didn’t stick to just the standard death runes. I mixed them up with every form of death known to man and other immortal beings I was aware of. The beings were everything from the highest Archdemons, the Greek God hades, Death the Horseman of the Apocalypse, Hell, Inferno, Sheoul, Deyu, Yomi no Kuni, to the highest archangels in existence.</p><p> </p><p>I did not summon them, but I used their runes to protect the Outer Gates from ever being destroyed by any of the Outsiders. As I was doing this, Dresden put his hands onto my shoulders to ground my magic and not to let it get loose, or so he thought. After the time was up, I stopped after I carved the final rune. In total, I carved 50 thousand runes onto the Outer Gates. After the magic stopped saturating the area, I was about to collapse in exhaustion. Dresden was there to carry me. I passed out in his arms when I knew I was safe.</p><p> </p><p>After Evans passed out, Queen Mab and I talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“That man did what we Fae have been trying to do for eons. What is he?”</p><p>“A good and trusted friend, Queen Mab.”</p><p>“why did he feel like Death?”</p><p>“Because he did, queen Mab. It is his story, not mine.”</p><p>“Who else knows?”</p><p>“those who know anything about him know to keep their mouths shut.”</p><p>“My soldiers can be reduced thanks to his assistance. I shall speak to my Mother and Mother Summer, if, they...”</p><p> </p><p>I felt 2 beings that were as old as time itself come up to me.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Knight of winter...”</p><p>“Knight of my daughter...”</p><p>“Mother Winter, and Mother Summer? What brings you here?”</p><p>“We felt Death. Why was he here?”</p><p>“Death’s avatar was here to do what Rashid and the Fae could not.”</p><p>“This is why the evil beyond the Outer gates is finally contained?”</p><p>“This is why we can’t sense the evil leaking out into the mortal world?”</p><p>“I believe so, Mother Summer and Mother Winter. I think I can wake up the man if you wish to talk to him.”</p><p>“Not necessary, Knight of winter.”</p><p>“Let him sleep. He has done all of the Nevernever a great service. We wish to meet him when he is not magically drained, as he is now.”</p><p>“I will bring him by on January 5 or 6. Please don’t kill him for doing what no one else has been able to, until now.”</p><p>“Not our job, Knight of winter.”</p><p>“We’re worried if we make him angry, he will kill us. He is one of the few who holds this power.”</p><p>“Who else does?”</p><p>“We won’t name them, but they’re the Heavenly Triumvirate and the youngest of the 4, and their hellish counterparts.”</p><p>“I am sorry to ask, but can you give me their titles?”</p><p>“Yes. The Prince of the Host, The Watchman, The Demon Binder and The trumpeter.”</p><p>“the hellish counterparts we won’t name. The risks are too great. We hope you understand; Knight of my daughter.”</p><p>“I do understand, Mother winter and Mother Summer. I do need to go. My friend needs his rest.”</p><p>“He does indeed.”</p><p>“Go now, Knight of Winter, and thank you.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I bowed deeply to the 2 women. They disappeared. I walked with Evans in my arms until I reached the edge of the Nevernever. I bowed and kissed Queen Mab’s hands in goodbye. I left to Chicago. When we got to my apartment, Evans woke up. He took off his cloak and put it away.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Ow, damn, fuck...”</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I’m starving, and my magic hurts.”</p><p>“That’s possible?”</p><p>“Yes. I’ve almost never released all of my magic like that.”</p><p>“I can see why not. Even Queen Mab moved away when she felt the death energy. How many runes did you carve?”</p><p>“I carved 50 thousand in total.”</p><p>“I didn’t recognize anything past the fifth rune. I’m betting even Bob wouldn’t recognize them either.”</p><p>“Probably not. He’s a spirit, but even he doesn’t know everything. I’m just glad the letter had his magic all over it, along with his true signature.”</p><p>“You mean Rashid?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Do you still feel the evil in this city?”</p><p>“Not as much. Can you take me to Demonreach?”</p><p>“I’ll do so in January, as I said, the last time we spoke. You need to rest.”</p><p>“I know. I’m also starving.”</p><p>“I’ll go get you something. Anything in particular?”</p><p>“Sushi and other stuff.”</p><p>“I’ve never had that.”</p><p>“I think you’ll like it. While I’m gone, you can talk to Bob.”</p><p>“Bring him here.”</p><p>“He is. Aren’t you, Bob?”</p><p>“Yes, Dresden. Welcome back, Evans. What the hell did you do to your magic?”</p><p>“Used it for a few hours at full blast.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“A mission to fix what could not be fixed any other way.”</p><p>“Can you tell me anything about it?”</p><p>“I don’t think so. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“That’s fine. Whatever you did cleaned this city’s magic.”</p><p>“You feel it too? I thought it was just me.”</p><p>“I do. Thanks for whatever you did, Evans.”</p><p>“Sure. Dresden’s back with our food.”</p><p>“I can’t eat, Evans.”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“It is fine. Any more porn books?”</p><p>“No, but there’s porn fanfiction.”</p><p>“Is it written well?”</p><p>“Some of it is, yes.”</p><p>“How can I get it?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. Let me see if I can get Dresden’s magic to stop fucking with electricity.”</p><p>“Alright, Evans. Enjoy your lunch, then rest.”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p> </p><p>Dresden entered the apartment with a few bags of food.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“I’m back, Evans. Sorry it took me some time.”</p><p>“Oo, sushi, sashimi, potstickers, eggrolls and so much other stuff...”</p><p>“Enjoy it. It is split into 2 meals. I paid for this. You deserve it after what you did for both Fae Courts.”</p><p>“Who were the 2 older women?”</p><p>“You saw them?”</p><p>“No, but I heard your conversation with them.”</p><p>“They’re the mothers.”</p><p>“I know they are scared of me, but they haven’t done anything to warrant my wrath. I think they felt my power, though I was sleeping.”</p><p>“They probably did.”</p><p>“Did my power scare you?”</p><p>“Yes. Why was it released like that?”</p><p>“It needed to come out completely so I could carve the runes onto the Outer Gates and be sure that they stuck.”</p><p>“What runes; Evans?”</p><p>“I can’t show you, Bob, but they’re all death runes from as many languages and beings that I know of, or have read about.”</p><p>“Damn. I won’t ask for specifics.”</p><p>“Neither will I.”</p><p>“Thanks. Dresden? Let’s eat.”</p><p>“Not until I kiss you first.”</p><p>“Wait until I wake up tonight. I’m damn tired.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We went to the dining room table. We’d been sitting on the couch next to each other. Dresden loved all of the food. He learned the hard way about wasabi sauce. After an hour or so, both boxes of food were empty. I fell asleep on the couch. It was 12 hours later that I woke up. The house was empty. A few minutes later, Dresden showed up.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good morning, my dear. I thought you were in a coma again.”</p><p>“No, my love. I was just really tired. I’m hella hungry.”</p><p>“I bring you breakfast from IHOP.”</p><p>“Thanks. Oo, sausage, and it’s not yours...”</p><p>“True. My sausage isn’t edible. You can just slobber all over it, lick it...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>The phone rang. The damn thing startled Dresden. Since I hadn’t started eating my food, I picked it up.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Carlos?”</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“What do you know about a Nundu?”</p><p>“You guys captured a fucking Nundu?”</p><p>“No, well, that’s what Rashid says he was hit with.”</p><p>“Nundu Breath! Fuck, fuck, fucking shit!”</p><p>“You know what that is?”</p><p>“Yes. Shit, I have to go now and get him the cure. He has very little time to live.”</p><p>“How much time?”</p><p>“If we’re lucky, he’ll survive until the day’s over. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”</p><p>“Thank you, Evans.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Carlos.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I hung up the phone. I kissed Dresden goodbye, ran past the ward line of his apartment and apparated to Diagon Alley. As soon as I got there, I ran to Gringots. I had Ragnok’s descendant take me to the Merlin vault. It would have the Phoenix Tears I’d need to cure Rashid. I found there were what seemed like an unlimited supply there for some reason. I took a vial with 6 drops. I’d use all of them on Rashid to be on the safe side.</p><p> </p><p>I apparated to the Headquarters of the White Council in Scotland. I told the Junior Warden why I was there. When I mentioned that I had a cure for The Gatekeeper, I was ushered into his room. I smelled death as soon as I entered. I knew this smell very well. The Nundu, Basilisk, and Nemean Lion were 3 of the most dangerous creatures to hunt or have as pets. I could talk to snakes and other animals, so I’d be safe.</p><p> </p><p>I took out the small vial and opened Rashid’s mouth. I poured in all 6 tears and got him to swallow them. It took almost 45 minutes, but ever so slowly, the smell of death and decay started to leave the room. Almost 3 hours later, he opened both of his eyes.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Huh, Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, sir?”</p><p>“I’m alive? I thought I was dead...”</p><p>“You were almost dead, sir.”</p><p>“How did you save me?”</p><p>“Have you heard of a Phoenix?”</p><p>“They’re rare. Their tears, can...”</p><p>“Exactly. I had some. I gave you 6. I hope they did enough to heal you...”</p><p>“They did more than enough, my boy. I can see out of both eyes. My magic’s stronger...”</p><p>“Both eyes?”</p><p>“A long time ago, one of my eyes was damaged. There was no way to fix it until now...”</p><p>“I’m glad you’re all better. I was able to help out the Fae Courts yesterday.”</p><p>“You had no issues with using my letter as proof?”</p><p>“None, sir.”</p><p>“You fixed the issue? Is this why the world feels more pure?”</p><p>“I think so, sir.”</p><p>“You don’t know how many lives you’ve just saved, Evans.”</p><p>“I’m assuming allot. Those wards can’t be taken down by anyone. Not the Denarians, or any wizards.”</p><p>“What the hell was stabbed into me?”</p><p>“A dagger coated in Nundu breath. That stuff is rare, expensive as all hell and insanely hard to handle.”</p><p>“Wonderful. Can you make sure this doesn’t happen to anyone?”</p><p>“I can. I’ll meet with the entire White Council tomorrow.”</p><p>“Alright. How?”</p><p>“Jewelry. What would you like?”</p><p>“A set of bracelets. Does there need to be blood involved to bond them to any of us?”</p><p>“Were you mortals, then yes. But since you all have distinct magical signatures, those will be used.”</p><p>“Thanks, Evans. Can they be removed?”</p><p>“No. They’ll look like tattoos to everyone.”</p><p>“We can never repay you for this...”</p><p>“Getting that pompous idiot and his allies off of the White Council was payment enough...”</p><p>“That memory, I’ll treasure forever.”</p><p>“Same here.”</p><p> </p><p>Rashid gave me a list of the jewelry that all the individuals of the White Council liked to wear. I’d use that as a template for the protections. I took off back to Chicago. Before I went home, I stopped by a store that sold jewelry in bulk. I bought 2 of everything that was on the list. I apparated to my apartment. I took 4 hours to put all of the different types of runes on each piece of jewelry. Each person would get a set or a single piece for those who wanted rings. After I was done, I heard a small knock on my door. When I went to open it, it was Ivy and Kincaid.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good afternoon, Mr. Evans.”</p><p>“Good afternoon, Ivy.”</p><p>“Nice ring, Mr. Dresden. Aren’t those the same runes that are on my tattoo?”</p><p>“They’re what? You can see them?”</p><p>“I can, Mr. Dresden. I don’t recognize anything past maybe the sixth one, but they’re all there.”</p><p>“Nice. Kincaid, do you want a piece of jewelry like what Ivy has?”</p><p>“Why do I need one; Mr. Evans?”</p><p>“Because one of the Senior White Council members almost lost his life a few hours ago.”</p><p>“I won’t ask who it was, Evans. I’d rather be safe than sorry. I’d like those 2 silver wristbands. Do you have another set?”</p><p>“I do, Kincaid.”</p><p>“Thanks, Evans. Will you give stuff to Jonny Marcone and his allies?”</p><p>“I shall. They’ve saved my ass. I did so by proxy a few days ago.”</p><p>“That attack I heard about on December 23?”</p><p>“Yes, Kincaid. Do you feel you’ll need a ward stone like what they have?”</p><p>“Not for now...”</p><p>“Please, Kincaid...”</p><p>“Dammit, Ivy. Must you use the puppy dog eyes?”</p><p>“If I could turn into an adorable doggy, I...”</p><p>“Fine, fine. We’ll take the ward stone. If you have any extras...”</p><p>“I do. I always make a few extras. Do you want me to install it at your place?”</p><p>“If it comes with instructions, we should be fine. We seriously owe you for this...”</p><p>“I present you with my own gift, Kincaid.”</p><p>“What’s your gift? Something the little one doesn’t have to know about?”</p><p>“Not at all, Kincaid. If you don’t mind, I’ll go and get it from my place.”</p><p> </p><p>I watched as Dresden took off. A few minutes later, he was back with a huge case. He handed it off to Kincaid with a smile.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Enjoy this, Kincaid. This is one you don’t have.”</p><p>“Damn, Dresden, this must’ve cost a fortune...”</p><p>“No. I got it at an auction.”</p><p>“You lucky...”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“What is it; Kincaid?”</p><p>“It is a Holand and Holand Double Barreled Rifle that uses the .700 Nitro Express cartridge.”</p><p>“Jesus! What the hell are you hunting, a dinosaur or mammoth?”</p><p>“Be very very quiet, I’m hunting wabbits...”</p><p>“You’re hunting rabbits with what would be considered the top of the line Elephant gun?”</p><p>“Yes, mammoth wabbits...”</p><p>“Dresden? How much did this cost?”</p><p>“O, just $110 thousand. So it wasn’t that bad.”</p><p>“I can give you the money back, Dresden.”</p><p>“It is fine, Evans. My boss will wire me the money, though your offer is greatly appreciated.”</p><p>“Enjoy the gift, Kincaid.”</p><p>“Did you get bullets for this beast?”</p><p>“No...”</p><p>“I’ll get some.”</p><p>“Thomas?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Nice gun, Kincaid. Dresden? If you find any others, let me know, yeah?”</p><p>“Sure, Thomas. You want one of those as well? Why the hell?”</p><p>“It is called self-protection, Dresden.”</p><p>“Yes, from a damned Tyrannosaurus Rex or Saber-toothed Tiger...”</p><p>“Exactly...”</p><p>“You have net access, Thomas?”</p><p>“Yes, Dresden. Do you, Evans?”</p><p>“Yes. I’ll show you the site where I got it tomorrow, when I get back. Is this fair; Thomas?”</p><p>“It is, Evans. Kincaid? I’ll have your bullets in a few minutes.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Let me worry about that.”</p><p> </p><p>Thomas took off. Maybe 45 minutes later, he came back. He had 3 cases with him.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Each of these has 50 bullets. I’ll have one, you’ll have one, Kincaid, you will as well.”</p><p>“Did you manage to find a gun as well?”</p><p>“I did. Some douche got it as a gag gift. I got the thing for free.”</p><p>“Damn, nice.”</p><p>“I don’t disagree. We’ll see you all later.”</p><p>“See you.”</p><p> </p><p>I summoned the ward stone and threw it at Kincaid. He caught it, and took the gun and his bullets. Ivy smiled at Dresden and I.</p><p> </p><p>They took off. The next day, we went to the White Council headquarters in Scotland.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was December 27. When we got to the White Council headquarters, we met with each Warden and Junior Warden one by one. Since Rashid had told us who liked what, Dresden and I had their jewelry of choice. It took 2 hours, but by the time we were done, no member of the white Council would die or almost get killed thanks to any poisoned daggers. Some of the Wardens and Junior Wardens had their apprentices, some did not. The apprentices got the protection as well. When we were done, Dresden and I met with Ebenezer, Joseph, Martha, Rashid, Luccio and Mai in one of the smaller rooms off of the main chamber.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good morning, Evans and Dresden.”</p><p>“Good morning, everyone.”</p><p>“We wish to thank you for the protections, Evans.”</p><p>“You’re more than welcome. I can see if I can’t bring one of my ward stones. If you don’t mind...”</p><p>“Will this make any changes to the wards that are on this building?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, to be honest with you.”</p><p>“Look into the ward structure soon, and let us know. Won’t you; Evans?”</p><p>“I’ll do so, McCoy.”</p><p>“We have to get going. Is everyone happy with their stuff?”</p><p>“We are, Dresden and Evans.”</p><p>“We’ll see you later, Dresden and Evans.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We took off back to Chicago. I decided to take Dresden to Demonreach on my broom, after I talked to him about it.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Dresden? You go to work in 2 days, right?”</p><p>“Yes, Evans.”</p><p>“Can you take me to Demonreach?”</p><p>“Sure. Now?”</p><p>“I know we’d said we’d go in January, but I feel we should be there sometime today. I don’t know the why, but my gut’s never wrong about this sort of thing.”</p><p>“We’ll take my brother’s boat.”</p><p>“I think not, Dresden.”</p><p>“Then how will we get there?”</p><p>“Like this.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I took out a small broom from the pocket of my jacket. I resized it.</p><p> </p><p>“a broom? You can fly using that?”</p><p>“I can. I’m not going to try to side-along apparate us. I don’t know if I’ll be able to get us to the island. With this, I can be sure that we’ll get there. Are you scared of heights; Dresden?”</p><p>“Not at all, Evans. You’ll fly us there? You just need me to lead us there?”</p><p>“Exactly. You ready?”</p><p>“Yes. Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>I got onto my broom. Dresden got on behind me. I kicked off the ground. A few minutes later, we were flying towards the island.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Evans and I flew for almost 30 minutes towards Demonreach. Since I was its warden, I let down the wards as we got closer. Flying on the broom was like flying on a glider, but it was much much faster. The broom had magic of its own which kept us in the air. As we hovered over the island for a few minutes, I watched as a spirit came to meet us.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, Dresden.”</p><p>“Alfred? You speak?”</p><p>“When I choose to. Who is the boy?”</p><p>“He’s a friend of mine.”</p><p>“He feels like Death. Child?”</p><p>“Yes, sir?”</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>“I am Evans, sir. May I ask your name?”</p><p>“He has named me Alfred Demonreach. Will you kill me, Death’s avatar? I know you can, if you so choose.”</p><p>“You can feel what I am?”</p><p>“I can. But you feel familiar. Why is this?”</p><p>“Who does he look like to you; Alfred?”</p><p>“He looks like Merlin when he was very young. Are you Merlin; child?”</p><p>“Look at me again, if we may land on the island; Alfred?”</p><p>“You may. The protections here won’t harm either of you.”</p><p>“Thank you, Alfred.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>He moved away as we landed. He approached us once again. The spirit’s body was huge.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, avatar of Death and Warden of the prison. Your name is Evans, not Emrys?”</p><p>“That would be my last name, sir. I was asked to be here, by...”</p><p>“Merlin is your many times distant Grandfather?”</p><p>“He is, Alfred.”</p><p>“He spoke to me about you, not by name, but he told me that I’d be visited and helped by a being that represented death, in all of its forms.”</p><p>“What else did he tell you about me?”</p><p>“Nothing beyond that point. He said as soon as you saw the ward structure, you’d know what to do. The Warden is here to ground your magic.”</p><p>“How can you trust me so easily?”</p><p>“How would I not trust one who has healing tears at his disposal? How would I not trust one who makes all but the beings that are as old as time itself tremble?”</p><p>“You know about that?”</p><p>“Of course I do, child. There are 6 beings that are above you in raw power and battle experience. There are 2 from the other side who are allied with them from time to time. And not only in this timeline and reality.”</p><p>“What in the hell?”</p><p>“Do not concern yourself with that, avatar of Death. At least not yet.”</p><p>“What the fuck!”</p><p>“Evans, calm down!”</p><p>“No! Who in the multiple names of fucking hell have I pissed off? I thought I was top dog...”</p><p>“You are not, Evans. One of those will be by to see you in the next few months.”</p><p>“Will he see me and try to kill me?”</p><p>“No. Your specific title does not exist in all timelines. The being just wants to be sure that you are not abusing the powers that are granted to the title, is all.”</p><p>“Wonderful. And what is the being’s name?”</p><p>“His original name is unimportant. His given name is Uriel.”</p><p>“Jesus fucking C...”</p><p>“Evans!”</p><p>“What? That’s the fucking Blackstaff of the damned Archangels!”</p><p>“Yes, he is. Do you know his primary function; Evans?”</p><p>“I know he is known as The Watchman. So?”</p><p>“Correct. Walk with me, Evans and warden of the Prison. I will tell you what I can.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>As we walked with him deep underground through a prison which I knew all too well, the conversation continued.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“The Watchman’s main function is to watch and occasionally correct timelines when they’re getting too close to true and inescapable evil. No, I do not speak to him. No, I will not summon him. Whatever questions you have for him, you must ask them of him yourself, Evans. Warden of the Prison?”</p><p>“Yes, Alfred?”</p><p>“You may be present when Evans is visited.”</p><p>“Is this the central ward stone?”</p><p>“It is. Evans? Do your thing. I’ll keep Dresden behind you.”</p><p>“Yes, Alfred.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I removed the elder Wand from the holster under the sleeve of my left arm and held it in both hands. I allowed my power and True sight to examine the ward structure for a while. After half an hour, I knew what needed to be done to fix the wards permanently so that no one could get in here and release any of the beings.</p><p> </p><p>I went to work. I used my magic at its full power to carve intricate runes. The first dozen were ones I’d used at the Outer Gates in the Nevernever. I moved on to a second set of runes that were specific to the Emrys bloodline. After the thirtieth rune was done, I moved onto the Death Runes. I used many of the runes that were used to keep the Outer gates protected. After 2 hours, I was done. After 5 minutes, the runes flashed a blinding white. Dresden held me in his strong arms as I carved each rune.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I watched as Evans carved a set of unknown runes into the ward stone. Every few minutes, his magic changed. Whatever he was doing with his wand also changed. I could see what he was doing, but I did not understand it. These runes were so advanced that even Bob, my own Spirit of Intellect, would not be able to decipher them. After 2 hours, he was done. After 5 minutes, I slammed my eyes shut. After 2 minutes, I opened them. Evans was in my arms. His wand was put away.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Alfred?”</p><p>“I’ve given you some of my magic, to help you replenish what you just used.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re more than welcome. Whatever you just did stopped the beings who are here from being able to leave. You’re aware that you dampened their power as well?”</p><p>“I am. This should always keep them in check. Are you aware that there are Outsiders here, along with the Nemesis Virus?”</p><p>“I am. You were the one who fixed the Outer gates?”</p><p>“You heard of that?”</p><p>“I did. From your boss, Warden of the Prison.”</p><p>“I thought the 2 of you didn’t talk, often...”</p><p>“We do, for something of this magnitude.”</p><p>“Evans? Will you be alright? Or do you need to rest?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine, Dresden. I’ll apparate us home. Unless you want to fly...”</p><p>“I’d rather fly. I don’t get sick after we land.”</p><p>“Be back for a visit, won’t you?”</p><p>“Of course we will, Alfred.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We took off back to Chicago. We landed in front of McAnally’s Pub 30 minutes later. When we entered, we noticed that the Alphas were there along with most of the White Council.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, Dresden and Evans.”</p><p>“Thanks, McCoy. He and I will behave.”</p><p>“Even if you 2 don’t, it won’t be used against you.”</p><p>“Meh, I’m hella hungry, feed me, Dresden...”</p><p>“Literally; Evans?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“It would be nice if Evans could turn into an adorable puppy...”</p><p>“Cindy!”</p><p>“She has a point. Would you like Kibbles?”</p><p>“Or Blue Mountain...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I blushed and transformed into my tiger form. I walked over to Cindy, Georgia and Andi. The 3 girls petted me calmly. They knew not to actually feed me food, though I was able to grab a few fries from Carlos’s plate as I walked by. He scratched me behind the ears. I walked over to Dresden’s table, transformed back and smiled at everyone.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Dresden?”</p><p>“Yes, Mac?”</p><p>“Was that a tiger?”</p><p>“Yes, Mac. A well-behaved one at that, thank god.”</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Hey, Mac. Mind if I get one of your delicious steak sandwiches?”</p><p>“Sure, Evans. What do you want to drink?”</p><p>“Your best brew, as cold as you can get it. I’m going to need it.”</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Joseph?”</p><p>“What did you just do? I feel darkness around you.”</p><p>“I came from a mission where I used my magic to help a potential ally, is all I can say while we’re here. I’ll give the White Council specifics in January. Is this fair?”</p><p>“Yes, Evans. Your transformation into the tiger is solid. You’ve got the animal instincts down, though you keep your mind. Is that the only animal you can transform into?”</p><p>“Yes, Joseph.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>A few seconds later, I got my steak sandwich, fries and my cold ail. I shut my face and concentrated on eating the delicious food, as did everyone else. After almost an hour, I was done. McCoy let me know that our food was paid for thanks to the White Council. We all thanked Mac for the food and took off. Dresden and I didn’t do anything for the next 2 days. When he went off to work, I went to see Michael carpenter and his family.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, Evans. How’s life?”</p><p>“Good, sir. How’s your family?”</p><p>“They’re doing well, Evans. I did tell you that our youngest got saved by Harry Dresden; right?”</p><p>“You did, the last time I was here. How’s the boy?”</p><p>“Good. How’s your living situation working out?”</p><p>“It is good, Michael. Where’s the family?”</p><p>“They’ve gone out with Charity.”</p><p>“I see. Has this place been attacked?”</p><p>“It has not. I’ve heard of there being several attacks on well-known people in this city.”</p><p>“Yes. I was one.”</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“Earlier this month. No one got hurt.”</p><p>“I see. May I ask what saved your lives?”</p><p>“Protections I put up in my complex where I live. I feel protections on this house. When was this done?”</p><p>“Some time back.”</p><p>“I won’t go messing with them. They’re more than strong enough.”</p><p>“Thank you, Evans. What did you do 2 days ago? I feel darkness coming off of you.”</p><p>“I helped out Dresden with something which required extensive use of my powers. I did not kill or hurt anyone, if that is your concern.”</p><p>“It is. You could easily go dark.”</p><p>“I know I can, but I won’t. I have family who I still have to watch out for.”</p><p>“Immediate or extended?”</p><p>“Extended family only.”</p><p>“I won’t ask, do not worry.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“You are more than welcome. Do you have somewhere you need to go?”</p><p>“Yes. I’m going to hunt down more movies to watch.”</p><p>“Be back to visit any time.”</p><p>“Even at 3:00 AM?”</p><p>“Don’t be smart, Evans...”</p><p>“Of course not, sir.”</p><p>“Have a good day, Evans.”</p><p>“You and your family do as well, sir.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I took off back to the video store to hunt for more movies. I didn’t find any movies that interested me. I went home after some time of walking through the store. After I got done with my lunch and dinner, I called Billy and Georgia. They told me they’d be at my place in 3 days. I went to sleep. Nothing interesting happened until 3 days later. On December 30, I had breakfast alone. I got Kenzie food. Before I had lunch, the Alphas showed up at my door as did Dresden.</p><p> </p><p>I’d seen something while I was scrolling through my On Demand stuff before lunch. I had to look at it again to make sure what I saw was real. It was a marathon of the story of my life. The door magically unlocked and relocked itself when it sensed Dresden’s signature. I was on the couch staring at the TV.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Earth to Evans!”</p><p>“What’s wrong with him?”</p><p>“I don’t know, oo, Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone!”</p><p>“Huh? Aren’t these things available on DVD and Blue Ray?”</p><p>“They are, but you don’t see a marathon like this on TV often. I’ll go and talk to Evans. I don’t know why he’s like this.”</p><p>“Please do, Dresden. None of us have ever seen him be all zoned out.”</p><p>“True, Tommy. I’ll pause the movie and be back in a few minutes.”</p><p>“That’s fine, Dresden. We’ll wait, is there popcorn here?”</p><p>“Yes. Along with sodas and mini corndogs. O, boys and girls?”</p><p>“Yes, sir?”</p><p>“No throwing them as if they were doggy toys or playing fetch, with...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>They all blushed. I smirked at the guys and girls as I took off. Georgia and Billy went to hunt for popcorn. Cindy and Tommy went to hunt for mini corndogs. Phil and Andi went to hunt for sodas.</p><p> </p><p>I carried Evans in my arms and walked with him to his room. When I closed and locked the door, I heard several clicks as if something was being locked or enabled. When I sat with him in my arms, he spoke.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“I, I didn’t know they’d do this.”</p><p>“Do what; Evans?”</p><p>“What was the name I gave you when I had you make the vow?”</p><p>“You said your name is Harry James Potter. O, fuck...”</p><p>“Exactly. Son of a fucking bitch! They made movies of my life 700 years ago! My life back then sucked!”</p><p>“You’re how old?”</p><p>“I’m 700 years old give or take.”</p><p>“So you’re as old as dirt?”</p><p>“Um, no...”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. I still love you, you old and well trained...”</p><p>“Shut it, Dresden, when were the movies made? Was there anything else besides them?”</p><p>“Yes. There were the movies, ebooks and audio books.”</p><p>“They have what, about my life? Who wrote them?”</p><p>“Her name is j k Rowling. You can meet her, but not now.”</p><p>“Huh, can you get me the audiobooks and ebooks?”</p><p>“You have something to listen and read them on?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“I’ll get them for you when the pups are asleep.”</p><p>“Alright. Who’s getting what?”</p><p>“Does it matter? All you need to know is there’ll be popcorn, mini corndogs and sodas when we start the movie.”</p><p>“I have nachos as well.”</p><p>“Get them.”</p><p>“Give me a second.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I summoned a huge bowl of nachos with melted cheese and sauce all over them. I carried them to the living room. Everything was hot and ready. The movie began. The alphas were on the floor or the couches. Dresden was on one of the armchairs. I was in his lap. When the movie first started, the 3 girls cooed at me when I was an infant in unison.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Awwe! You were so cute!”</p><p>“So adorable...”</p><p>“You looked so cute while you were sleeping...”</p><p>“Can we please watch the movie?”</p><p>“The 3 girls made you blush, Evans.”</p><p>“Tommy?”</p><p>“Yes, Georgia?”</p><p>“Do you want me to show Evans your baby pictures?”</p><p>“Um, no...”</p><p>“Blackmail...”</p><p>“Hush, Evans...”</p><p>“Meh...”</p><p> </p><p>As the movie continued, we watched Harry Potter’s childhood. When he was 11, we saw him talk to the huge snake. He made the glass disappear.</p><p> </p><p>“Did the boy just talk to the snake?”</p><p>“Yes, Phil.”</p><p>“Why did the glass disappear?”</p><p>“Accidental magic, Billy.”</p><p>“Why is he so small?”</p><p>“Look at his family life, Cindy.”</p><p>“So that’s how you get to the school, Evans?”</p><p>“If you mean walking through the wall, yes, Dresden.”</p><p>“Huh. And the train actually exists?”</p><p>“It does. I’ll show you some time later, Dresden.”</p><p>“Did the hat just sing?”</p><p>“It did, Georgia.”</p><p>“Harry Potter got sorted into Gryffindor?”</p><p>“He did, Billy.”</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, we watched as the professor that everyone called Snape asked questions of the boy that no one of his age should know.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is that man such an asshole?”</p><p>“It is how he was with everyone who was not of his house.”</p><p>“Who was the old man who said something about impending death on the third floor?”</p><p>“That was Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, Andi.”</p><p>“Holy fucking shit. What’s the game with the brooms and the balls?”</p><p>“That’s Quidditch, Tommy.”</p><p>“That looks insane, but it also seems fun...”</p><p>“It was for them, Billy.”</p><p>“Did Harry Potter just stand on his broom and damn near choke on the golden ball thing?”</p><p>“Yes he did, Cindy.”</p><p>“Damn...”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Can we skip part of the movie?”</p><p>“No, good thing this doesn’t have commercials.”</p><p>“Agreed. His classes seem interesting. I’m guessing he hated being who he was?”</p><p>“Yes, Phil.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>The next part of the movie that everyone paid close attention to was when they first met Fluffy after Hagrid told the kids about him. I paused on the scene in which the 3 heads were about to eat the children.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“That is Fluffy.”</p><p>“That fucking thing has a name? Is he full grown?”</p><p>“He was a small puppy.”</p><p>“Holy fucking shit, Evans! That’s not a small dog...”</p><p>“For his breed he was the runt of the litter.”</p><p>“Damn. Let’s continue to watch...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>As we watched the movie, Ron repeated almost the exact line that Dresden had asked me a few seconds later.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, so that’s why you were laughing so much, Evans.”</p><p>“Yes, Dresden. The movie’s almost over.”</p><p>“Who’s the professor with the turban?”</p><p>“You’ll see soon enough.”</p><p>“What’s the mirror? The Mirror of Desire?”</p><p>“Yes, Cindy. It is a dangerous artifact. People have been known to die in front of it. It shows you what you most want in your life.”</p><p>“So Harry Potter wanted to see his family?”</p><p>“He did, Andi.”</p><p> </p><p>As the movie continued, we got to the part where they got past Fluffy thanks to music.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s one way to tame something so huge...”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“What’s the fucking plant thing? Why does the strangulation look painful?”</p><p>“That’s Devil’s Snare. It strangles you if you step into its path. As you see, the light that is being used is the only way to truly get rid of it.”</p><p>“Why would someone use that plant?”</p><p>“Protection of something that’s valuable, killing someone without being found out...”</p><p>“Damn...”</p><p>“It gets better. Watch.”</p><p> </p><p>We watched as the keys almost attacked Harry Potter. He told us that he got lucky they didn’t kill him, the chess game was brutal. When the professor took off the turban, we all saw the face on the back of his head. We saw him get burned to a crisp.</p><p> </p><p>After the old guy told them that the stone was destroyed, I leaned down to whisper to Dresden. He passed me a new soda and more popcorn.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“That was an interesting movie, Evans. The thing on the back of the professor’s head was Lord Voldemort?”</p><p>“Yes, Dresden.”</p><p>“What happened to the stone? Can I get one?”</p><p>“I blew it up. No, you may not have one.”</p><p>“But the elixir of life...”</p><p>“It might have unforeseen side-effects that I don’t want to deal with.”</p><p>“But, I want to be immortal...”</p><p>“Not like that, you don’t.”</p><p>“Alright, alright...”</p><p>“Hey you 2, are you making out?”</p><p>“You wish, Cindy...”</p><p>“It is like whatever, Dresden. How many more movies are there?”</p><p>“I think 7 more.”</p><p>“Are they all as action packed as this one?”</p><p>“Yes, though some parts might seem boring, until you understand why they were put in.”</p><p>“Is there any more popcorn?”</p><p>“Yes. Does everyone else want popcorn? Who in the bloody hell ate my damned mini corndog?”</p><p>“They don’t have names, Evans.”</p><p>“Growl at Andi, and I’ll hit you with a newspaper, hard, Evans...”</p><p>“I’ll do more than growl...”</p><p>“Not now you won’t, Evans.”</p><p>“Fine, fine. Let’s watch the second movie.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After a few seconds, the second movie started. I was in the second armchair. Dresden was on my right. The alphas were either on the couch or the floor. They’d moved around but everyone could see the TV clearly.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“What’s the small thing that called himself Dobby?”</p><p>“That’s a house-elf, Phil.”</p><p>“Why did he make Harry’s life difficult?”</p><p>“He wanted to save him. From what, you’ll all see.”</p><p>“Were there bars on your window, my love?”</p><p>“Yes, my dear.”</p><p>“So it was abuse?”</p><p>“Yes, unfortunately.”</p><p>“Why can’t Harry get into the train station?”</p><p>“It was blocked off.”</p><p>“Is that a flying car? That’s cool.”</p><p>“I knew you’d think so, Billy.”</p><p>“Can you make one; Evans?”</p><p>“No, Georgia.”</p><p>“What’s the tree that the car just slammed into?”</p><p>“That’s the Whomping Willow. As you can all see, it dented the car, but it also got injured.”</p><p>“Damn, one hell of a guard tree...”</p><p>“True.”</p><p>“Who’s the Defense Professor? Why is he so full of himself?”</p><p>“That was Gilderoy Lockhart. He was always like that for Harry Potter and his classmates, Andi.”</p><p>“Did he do what he claims to?”</p><p>“You’ll soon see, Cindy.”</p><p>“These movies are interesting. How do you know so much; Evans?”</p><p>“Just luck, Tommy.”</p><p>“Don’t lie to them, my love...”</p><p>“I have to, for now, my dear.”</p><p>“Agreed. The voice in the walls is from what? A snake?”</p><p>“Yes. You’ll know about it soon, Dresden.”</p><p>“Is it the snake in the tank?”</p><p>“Yes, she will be that big soon enough.”</p><p>“She doesn’t seem like it, Evans.”</p><p>“Right now she isn’t huge, but that won’t last forever.”</p><p>“Dueling? That Lockhart idiot started a Dueling Club?”</p><p>"Yes, Tommy.”</p><p>“Ha, he just got bested by Snape...”</p><p>“Holy fuck, the Draco boy just made a snake appear. Did Harry Potter just talk to it?”</p><p>“Yes, Phil.”</p><p>“What’s he saying?”</p><p>“He’s telling it not to bite Justin. He went after Harry Potter.”</p><p>“God damn, Snape just burned the snake.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“The school really hates Harry Potter.”</p><p>“Yes they do.”</p><p>“Why; Evans?”</p><p>“Because he can talk to snakes, and because he’s been at every attack, as you’ve all seen.”</p><p>“So that’s the heir of Slytherin thing that everyone’s bitching about?”</p><p>“Yes, Billy.”</p><p>“Damn, that must’ve sucked, my love.”</p><p>“It did, my dear. They did forgive me eventually. I shouldn’t have saved their asses...”</p><p>“You had to...”</p><p>“Did those idiots think that Harry Potter was involved in the petrification of Justin and the ghost?”</p><p>“Yes they did, idiots.”</p><p>“Holy fuck! That fucking spider’s huge!”</p><p>“Yes. That’s Aragog.”</p><p>“Why are the spiders running away from the school?”</p><p>“You’ll soon see.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Some time later, they all read the answer as to what it was on the screen. Their mouths dropped in shock.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Did they really hate you that much, my love?”</p><p>“Yes, my dear. I’m over it, so don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>The movie continued. We saw as Lockhart tried to use Harry Potter’s fame to write a book. It failed. He told them about how he was not the one who did all the things he wrote about. He got the stories from others and took away their memories. He tried to do the same for the 2 children, but it failed causing him to lose his own mind. This happened when he followed them into the Chamber of Secrets.</p><p> </p><p>“Did he just lose his mind?”</p><p>“I think so, fucking idiot...”</p><p>“Agreed, guys. Ron’s wand got broken after they got to the school.”</p><p>“After the car got damaged by the fighting tree?”</p><p>“Yes, Phil. When he tried to use Ron’s broken wand, the spell backfired.”</p><p> </p><p>I watched with no emotion as Fawkes took out the snake’s eyes. I was so glad I harvested the damn thing for interesting potions ingredients. As the battle was happening, the people were enraptured by it. I made the true sword of Godric Gryffindor appear in front of us. Before Dresden could run his finger along the blade, I stopped him.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“This thing has poison on it which will kill you very quickly.”</p><p>“That’s a real sword? That’s not just a movie prop?”</p><p>“Yes it is real. Yes it is deadly to everyone here. Continue watching the movie.”</p><p>“My love? Did you almost die? What the hell healed you?”</p><p>“Fawkes, the bird with the golden feathers.”</p><p>“The tears of a Phoenix? That’s what Demonreach meant?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Billy?”</p><p>“What was the book that was just stabbed? Why did it scream out in pain?”</p><p>“That was a, um, its forbidden magic.”</p><p>“But, those exist?”</p><p>“Not anymore.”</p><p>“So Harry saved Ginny? Was she ok?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Did that man just kick that creature?”</p><p>“Yes, Cindy. Harry Potter tricked Lucius into freeing him.”</p><p>“The sock thing?”</p><p>“Yes, Phil.”</p><p>“Interesting. Did they give Hagrid his position back?”</p><p>”They did.”</p><p>“Does everyone want to continue watching the next movie?”</p><p>“Can we get pizzas?”</p><p>“I thought you’d bought some with you. Want something different?”</p><p>“Burgers, fries, shakes?”</p><p>“That’s fine. I need everyone to write down their orders. I’ll pick them up for all of us.”</p><p>“Someone pause the TV.”</p><p>“Done, Evans.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I left the apartment to get us our food. I came back a while later. Everyone had their individual bag with the food and their drink of choice. As Dresden and I ate, we talked very softly.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“You have access to other weapons like that one?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>I noticed a set of daggers appear in my hands.</p><p>“These are Slytherin’s weapons of choice.”</p><p>“Interesting. You have access to all weapons?”</p><p>“Yes. How’re you enjoying your food?”</p><p>“It is good, Evans, thanks.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. How’s everyone enjoying their food?”</p><p>“It is wonderful.”</p><p>“It’s orgasmic.”</p><p>“Just don’t have one in your clothes here, Andi...”</p><p>“Never, Billy.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I made 3 more blades appear. The first which was a foil belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. The second which was a rapier belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. The last which was a Katana belonged to Merlin.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Those are different blades. You can use them all?”</p><p>“I can, Dresden.”</p><p>“Is everyone finished with your food?”</p><p>“We are, Evans. We want to watch the next 2 movies.”</p><p>“Dresden? Start the third movie.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. As the movie started, it showed Harry Potter’s summer.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Did the boy just blow up his aunt?”</p><p>“I would do the same, Tommy, were someone to talk shit about my family who was dead...”</p><p>“O, I’m not disagreeing, Cindy. It is just funny that he’s able to get away with it and he ran.”</p><p>“Huh, he was forgiven for doing so by the minister of magic...”</p><p>“He was.”</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Phil?”</p><p>“Why does that hotel look so old?”</p><p>“It is how it has always been.”</p><p>“Is the food any good?”</p><p>“I would sure as hell hope so, considering the place seems to always be packed.”</p><p>“This is true, Andi.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>As we watched the movie, we all noticed the train stop. We saw Harry Potter faint after we saw the memory of his parents being killed in front of his eyes. We saw the thing get pushed out of the train thanks to some animal made of light.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“What the fuck was the black soul thing?”</p><p>“That is a Dementor, Billy.”</p><p>“Those exist?”</p><p>“No comment, Georgia.”</p><p>“What was the light wolf thing?”</p><p>“That is a Patronus. It is an inner representation of your happiest memories for wand users. It is a protector against Dementors and Lethifolds.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“A Lethifold is a living shroud that eats people, Cindy. A Dementor sucks out their souls.”</p><p>“What the hell is wrong with people? A Basilisk, some sort of huge fucking 3 headed puppy...”</p><p>“I know, Billy.”</p><p> </p><p>We continued to watch the movie.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is the chick with all of the tea leaves and crystal balls in her room?”</p><p>“That’s the Divination Professor. She’s a seer.”</p><p>“She can tell the future?”</p><p>“At times she was able to, Tommy.”</p><p>“What in the hell is the horse-eagle thing that the giant is showing the students?”</p><p>“That’s Buckbeak, a Hippogriff.”</p><p>“That thing’s huge. It can be ridden?”</p><p>“It can, Phil. Wanna try?”</p><p>“No...”</p><p>“Chicken!”</p><p>“Shut it, Billy. You find one and ride it. Just bow to it first. Did the horse-eagle thing get killed, though the boy provoked it to attack him?”</p><p>“It did not, Cindy.”</p><p>“Damn, Harry Potter almost got killed while playing Quidditch, thanks to those things...”</p><p>“Yes, he did.”</p><p>“Holy fuck, the tree destroyed his broom...”</p><p>“It did, Phil. It is a fighting tree.”</p><p>“The tree that hit the car in the last movie?”</p><p>“Yes, Georgia.”</p><p>“Sirius Black isn’t an enemy? He’s Harry Potter’s Godfather?”</p><p>“Yes, Phil.”</p><p>“So the betrayer was the rat man thing?”</p><p>“Yes, Georgia.”</p><p>“Your godfather explained his true circumstances, love?”</p><p>“Yes, dear. He also got away.”</p><p>“Did the man just turn into a werewolf?”</p><p>“He did, Andi.”</p><p>“The black dog kept him under control? The man knocked out the red-haired boy?”</p><p>“Yes, Billy.”</p><p>“Time travel? Is that how they were saved?”</p><p>“Yes, Andi. One of the children had a time turner. It allowed them to save the Hippogriff and Sirius from being killed thanks to Lucius Malfoy.”</p><p>“That Malfoy guy’s an asshole.”</p><p>“As is his spawn.”</p><p>“Agreed, Cindy and Andi.”</p><p>“So the boy who made the deer thing appear was Harry Potter?”</p><p>“He was.”</p><p>“Did he ever get forgiven?”</p><p>“He did not, guys.”</p><p>“We’re sorry for Harry Potter, Evans.”</p><p>“I am too...”</p><p>“That movie was sad, but at least no one died. But the rat thing did escape.”</p><p>“True enough, tommy.”</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes; Phil?”</p><p>“When the soul things went after Harry Potter, what was the thing that was used?”</p><p>“It was a time turner. It allows you to go back in time a few hours.”</p><p>“Is that why the kids didn’t look at themselves?”</p><p>“Exactly, Andi.”</p><p>“How long was Peter living with the Weasley family?”</p><p>“For a few years, Billy. You’ve seen the movies before?”</p><p>“No, Evans. I’ve heard the audiobooks read by Jim Dale.”</p><p>“I’ve not heard them before. How are they? And how did you get them?”</p><p>“Off of a friend. They’re high quality music files on my laptop. Do you have electricity here?”</p><p>“I do. If you’re wondering how Dresden’s magic doesn’t screw with it, it is thanks to the rune set that is here.”</p><p>“Huh. And I usually wear a bracelet...”</p><p>“You do? Are you wearing it now?”</p><p>“No, I am not.”</p><p>“Does anyone else have questions about any of the movies we just saw?”</p><p>“Yes. Why was the Marauder’s Map not discussed at all in the last movie?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, Billy.”</p><p>“The huge dog that looked like a Grim was Sirius Black?”</p><p>“Yes, Georgia.”</p><p>“Remus Lupin was a werewolf? He almost bit the kids?”</p><p>“Yes, Andi.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“He forgot to take a potion that helps him keep his mind when he transforms into the wolf. Though it has serious side-effects.”</p><p>“Can you discuss them?”</p><p>“No, Dresden.”</p><p>“The Shrieking Shack was where Remus went to transform? The Whomping willow was its defense?”</p><p>“Yes, tommy.”</p><p>“Damn. Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Cindy?”</p><p>“Your tiger form is almost as big as Sirius’s was. You do know this?”</p><p>“I do, Phil.”</p><p>“Is your form’s saliva poisonous?”</p><p>“Yes. I can turn it on and off.”</p><p>“Andi, you’re with tommy?”</p><p>“Yes. Cindy’s with Phil. Billy and Georgia are together.”</p><p>“Nice. We’ll start the next movie soon. Do you want dinner?”</p><p>“Yes. Can we go to that pub again?”</p><p>“That’s fine. The movies will be waiting for us. They’re On Demand.”</p><p>“Useful, very useful.”</p><p>“Exactly. Evans and I will cover your dinner for tonight.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes, Andi.”</p><p>“We owe you both so much.”</p><p>“Not at all, Cindy.”</p><p>“Are you sure; Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Georgia.”</p><p>“We need to get more drinks.”</p><p>“No, boys and girls.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“If you do so, you won’t be able to remember the next movie.”</p><p>“He has a point. How are we getting there?”</p><p>“To the woof mobile!”</p><p>“You guys have the suv?”</p><p>“We do. Dresden; are you going to drive?”</p><p>“Yes, Billy. Evans? Will your friend be alright?”</p><p>“She will. Let’s go. Everything’s turned off.”</p><p> </p><p>We all walked out of the apartment. The door locked itself when the last person left. We got into the suv. After a few minutes, we were at McAnally’s.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All the kids saw the sign outside of the pub. Dresden explained it.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“That sign you read outside of this building means that there is to be no fighting with anyone, no matter what feelings you have for them. No one will fight you, even if I was not around.”</p><p>“We understand, Dresden.”</p><p> </p><p>When we got into the pub, we had 2 4 person tables to ourselves. Mac came out from behind the bar.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Mac? You can get in my order last, since I know you have no help to cook it all.”</p><p>“You sure, Dresden?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“Mac?”</p><p>“Yes, Evans?”</p><p>“Can I get a turkey burger?”</p><p>“You got it. What about the rest of you?“</p><p> </p><p>Tommy and Andi ordered turkey sandwiches. Phil and Cindy ordered chicken sandwiches. Billy and Georgia ordered club sandwiches. They all got fries and sodas. They got their food first after a few minutes. Dresden got his food. I walked over to his chair and stood behind him. As he ate his sandwich, I reached my left arm towards his plate and yoinked a fry from it. He looked at me like really? I smiled at him. As he was about to take the next bite of his chicken burger, I took his wrist and brought his burger to my mouth. I bit it quickly. I stopped and waited. The others who were there smiled.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Awwe!”</p><p>“That’s so cute!”</p><p>“Hush, Andi...”</p><p>“You hush, Tommy.”</p><p>“Make me...”</p><p>“Hey! I said no fighting in here.”</p><p>“Or wild sex, or...”</p><p>“Phil!”</p><p>“If you want it so badly, I can go under the table, and...”</p><p>“Cindy! Have some decorum!”</p><p>“Have some what, Evans?”</p><p>“It means don’t act like a common slut!”</p><p>“Gees, someone’s hungry. I’ll feed you, my...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I finished off my food as I was joking around with Evans. A few seconds later, his food arrived. As he was about to move back to his chair, I pulled him into my lap.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, this means I can turn into a tiger, you can feed me, and I can slobber all over your face!”</p><p>“Not at all, Evans, though I do want to try your sandwich.”</p><p>“Have at it, Dresden.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I sat Evans in my lap. As I ate his sandwich, he transformed his face into his cat form and licked my cheek. Before I could do anything to him, he transformed his face back and shut his pie hole by shoving numerous fries into it. I put the burger down.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good choice, Evans.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded his head at me. I held him as he ate his burger. I fed him some of his fries since he did take some of mine.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“That’s so romantic. Dresden’s feeding Evans. Why don’t you feed me; Tommy?”</p><p>“Like that, Andi?”</p><p>“Something like that, yes.”</p><p>“Will you turn into your tiger form and slobber all over me?”</p><p>“No, Tommy.”</p><p>“Neither will I, Phil.”</p><p>“Good, Cindy.”</p><p>“Enjoying your burger, my love?”</p><p>“Yes, my dear. Did you enjoy your chicken burger?”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Cindy?”</p><p>“Will we watch the next movie when we get back?”</p><p>“Unless you’re all tired when we get back, yes.”</p><p>“This should be interesting.”</p><p>“Good place for our dinner, Dresden.”</p><p>“Thanks for introducing us to it, Evans.”</p><p>“Is everyone done with your food?”</p><p>“Yes. Wonderful fries.”</p><p>“Wonderfully cooked meat.”</p><p>“Hell yeah.”</p><p>“Let’s go back to Evan’s place.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Evans and I split the bill. It wasn’t as bad as we thought it would be. We took off back to his apartment. As soon as we got there, everyone took their seats. I put Evans in my lap. Cindy was in Phil’s lap on the couch. Andi was in Tommy’s lap on the other couch. The movie began.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We watched as Harry’s summer passed by once again. He was with those horrible relatives that were supposed to be his family. He woke up thanks to the burning of the scar that was shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead. We saw as his family received an invitation for harry Potter to stay with his friends. Since this meant that the family wouldn’t have to see him, they were fine with it.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Tommy?”</p><p>“What’s the scar?”</p><p>“It won’t be discussed in this movie, Tommy.”</p><p>“That’s fine, Evans.”</p><p>“He left that family for the rest of the summer? Good for him.”</p><p>“Agreed, Cindy.”</p><p>“The twins wanted to start a business? Their bitch of a mother didn’t allow it?”</p><p>“Yes, Billy.”</p><p>“What’s the Quidditch World Cup?”</p><p>“You’ll see, Andi.”</p><p>“Portkeys must suck...”</p><p>“People get used to using them, Georgia.”</p><p>“Nice campsite. Damn, the match between the 2 teams is insane...”</p><p>“I know, Cindy.”</p><p>“What were the beautiful women?”</p><p>“They are Veela. Their allure is what makes guys look as they did, when they showed up to the field.”</p><p>“Even the children?”</p><p>“Yes, Andi.”</p><p>“Krum is insanely good, the twins got lucky.”</p><p>“Agreed, Phil.”</p><p>“The people in masks are Deatheaters?”</p><p>“Yes, Billy.”</p><p>“why are they called Deatheaters?”</p><p>“I know, it is a stupid name, Phil. No one knows why. I think it is a terror thing.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We watched as the Deatheaters attacked the people at the Quidditch world Cup. The 3 kids got lucky to get out of there with their lives intact. When they got back to Ron’s home, their mother was worried, but happy that they were fine. One of the reporters painted the ministry in a horrible light. It is thanks to her that none of the people were arrested. Harry Potter’s scar hurt for a second time that summer.</p><p> </p><p>When they got back to school, the Triwizard Tournament was announced. Some time later, the other 2 schools arrived. The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic arrived in a flying carriage. Their Headmistress was Olympe Maxim.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Why is the French school doing so much prancing?”</p><p>“They’re chicks, Billy.”</p><p>“They’re hot...”</p><p>“As hot as I am?”</p><p>“Never, Georgia.”</p><p>“Damn straight, and don’t you forget it.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>She kissed him full on the lips. Cindy and Andi did so for their respective boyfriends. The other school arrived.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Nice, Durmstrang Institute, god damn, the dudes are hot...”</p><p>“Andi!”</p><p>“You do have to admit that they’re hot. Especially with the staves thing they’re doing, Tommy.”</p><p>“True, Andi.”</p><p>“Their High Master is an asshole.”</p><p>“I know, Billy.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We watched as the champions were chosen. The school turned on Harry Potter once again.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“That was the worst day of my life. How I hated them, even after the tournament was over.”</p><p>“why did you fight for their world; then?”</p><p>“I had to.”</p><p>“It was expected of you; my dear?”</p><p>“Yes, my love.”</p><p>“Damn, this is just sad. Those idiots don’t know what they’ve done.”</p><p>“Not at all, Phil.”</p><p>“Why did the wands have to be checked? And who’s the reporter?”</p><p>“The reporter is Rita Skeeter. You’ll see why Harry Potter hated her so much. As for the wands, this is done so no one can cheat.”</p><p>“There was cheating in the tournament?”</p><p>“Yes, Andi.”</p><p>“Why is Hagrid calling Harry Potter over at night?”</p><p>“You’ll see.”</p><p>“Holy fuck! Dragons!”</p><p>“Yes. That will be their first task.”</p><p>“Fuck! They’re huge...”</p><p>“The one with the spiked tail looks scary.”</p><p>“Agreed, Cindy.”</p><p>“You’ve seen the movies before, Dresden?”</p><p>“No, Tommy. Let’s watch the first task.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“God damn. The girl got seriously burned.”</p><p>“As did the others.”</p><p>“Potter’s flying? Is he fucking serious?”</p><p>“It is working, Tommy.”</p><p>“Shit, yes it is. He seriously fucked up his shoulder, though.”</p><p>“True. God damn, he’s leading the dragon away from its eggs. And he has the golden egg!”</p><p>“Holy fuck! That must’ve been scary as all hell, my love.”</p><p>“the movie doesn’t begin to capture it. Remind me to show you what that truly looked like from my point of view.”</p><p>“You can make that memory come to life?”</p><p>“Yes. It makes the movie scene you just saw look like complete crap.”</p><p>“Is there anything that was missing from the movie or book?”</p><p>“Yes. After I got the golden egg, I talked to the dragon for a while. Since I looked scared to everyone in the audience, they noticed nothing.”</p><p>“You can do that?”</p><p>“Yes. Dragons are reptiles, so Parseltongue is similar for them and snakes.”</p><p>“What did you tell her?”</p><p>“I explained to her why I took the golden egg. She called me her little dragon hatchling...”</p><p>“That’s so adorable...”</p><p>“I know. Let’s continue to watch the movie.”</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Phil?”</p><p>“Can you show us the smells and the scariness of the tournament?”</p><p>“Yes, but not tonight. Dresden? When are we going to meet with your boss?”</p><p>“On January 6. Why did you become friends with Ron again?”</p><p>“I don’t honestly know, dear. The movie gets better. Let’s watch.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Shit! What the fuck is wrong with those damned sheep? They believe the shit that comes from the Daily Profit?”</p><p>“Yes, Billy. As you saw, it happened after the wands were checked.”</p><p>“I know. They’re really fucking Harry Potter over. Does he get his own back against those sheep?”</p><p>“Eventually, Georgia.”</p><p>“The Yule Ball? Harry Potter had to dance?”</p><p>“Yes. He hated it so very much, as you see, Billy.”</p><p>“Did you really hate dancing, Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Dresden. I knew back then that I was gay. The girl was heavy when I had to lift her as part of the dance we had to do.”</p><p>“Was she fat?”</p><p>“Yes, but not overly so.”</p><p>“so, she didn’t turn you on?”</p><p>“Not like you do, dearest.”</p><p>“Viktor went with Hermione? Ron’s jealous?”</p><p>“Yes, Cindy.”</p><p>“It is his fault. He should have asked her out. He has no balls.”</p><p>“No comment, Andi.”</p><p>“The music’s weird.”</p><p>“But it is what they liked, so...”</p><p>“That’s fine. The girls from the French school are so stuck up...”</p><p>“I know, Phil.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, Tommy.”</p><p>“That ball must’ve been hell for you, my dear.”</p><p>“You don’t know the half of it, my love...”</p><p>“At least you survived. Now let’s watch the second task.”</p><p>“Sure, my dear.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“God damn, that water must’ve been cold.”</p><p>“Yes it was, Cindy.”</p><p>“It took him forever to solve the clue for the second task.”</p><p>“I know, Phil.”</p><p>“God damn, why did he rescue the little girl?”</p><p>“Because the older Veela got taken out of the competition. And his saving people thing.”</p><p>“At least they didn’t fuck him over for points.”</p><p>“Agreed, Billy.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We stayed quiet to watch the rest of the movie until the third task happened. The school was mostly on Harry Potter’s side once again.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“God damn, the international seeker was under a curse?”</p><p>“Yes he was, Georgia.”</p><p>“What is the armored shell thing?”</p><p>“That’s a combination of a Manticore and a Fire Crab, Billy.”</p><p>“That was legal?”</p><p>“Not at all, Billy. How they got away with it is something that was never explained.”</p><p>“Is that a sphinx?”</p><p>“Yes, Andi.”</p><p>“One of those huge spider things?”</p><p>“Yes, Cindy.”</p><p>“why are the 2 champions running for the cup?”</p><p>“They both wanted to win, though the older boy wanted Harry Potter to win.”</p><p>“did they just leave the school grounds?”</p><p>“What the fuck? That’s a damned ritual?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“They killed the second boy?”</p><p>“Yes. Harry Potter couldn’t save everyone.”</p><p>“Did the man just cut off his hand after they used the bone of the father?”</p><p>“Yes, Billy. He got a silver hand as a replacement.”</p><p>“And they took Harry Potter’s blood. Damn...”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Yuck! That thing looks ugly! Why is he more of a snake?”</p><p>“Rituals that he did before he died, Billy.”</p><p>“Huh, Harry Potter’s kicking ass.”</p><p>“He is, Tommy.”</p><p>“This memory must’ve been far worse when you lived it, my dear.”</p><p>“That’s the damn truth, my love.”</p><p>“Will you show it to us?”</p><p>“Yes, soon. It will be scarier in person.”</p><p>“I bet.”</p><p>“Did Harry Potter just escape from the snake-faced man with the cup?”</p><p>“He did, Phil.”</p><p>“He took the boy back to his parents, I can respect that.”</p><p>“As can I.”</p><p>“Harry Potter tried to tell them that Lord Voldemort is back, and he wasn’t believed? Why am I not surprised?”</p><p>“I know, Andi.”</p><p>“Why didn’t he submit his memory of that night?”</p><p>“I am not sure, Cindy.”</p><p>“Thanks for letting us stay here with you, Evans.”</p><p>“Did you enjoy the movies?”</p><p>“We did.”</p><p>“Surround sound makes them so much better.”</p><p>“that’s damn true.”</p><p>“Why are we all tired?”</p><p>“You’ve been out all day. You all did have filling dinners.”</p><p>“but no beer.”</p><p>“No, boys.“</p><p>“You don’t always need beer to have a good time, boys.”</p><p>“But...”</p><p>“No, boys. We all need to sleep.”</p><p>“Tommy and I will take this couch.”</p><p>“Phil and I will sleep on the ground.”</p><p>“Georgia and I will take this couch.”</p><p>“Evans? Can you do something to make the ground more comfortable?”</p><p>“Consider it done, Dresden.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I put a cushioning charm onto the carpet where Phil and Cindy lay next to each other. I didn’t have to worry about the 2 couches.</p><p> </p><p>What I did do was transfigure them into squishy sofa beds. They all had blankets and comfortable pillows.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep well, everyone.”</p><p>“You both do as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Dresden and I went to our room, closed and locked the door.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I slowly took off Dresden’s clothes. He did the same for me. Before we did anything, I brought him back towards the bed and had him lay on his back. I lay next to him.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Dresden?”</p><p>“Today was fun.”</p><p>“Tonight will be better for you.”</p><p>“O?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I want you to make my body sing. I want you to play me as if I was the most wonderful Stradivarius in the world...”</p><p>“Alright. Why?”</p><p>“You’re seriously old. You must’ve learned a thing or 2 over your long life.”</p><p>“I have. Do you trust me?”</p><p>“I do. Please take me to cloud 9 if not beyond.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I conjured a blindfold and placed it over Dresden’s eyes. I’d take it off of him after he came, and I came inside of him. I did not tie him to the bed. That wasn’t necessary. This was about making love to Dresden, not hurting him. I was so glad we had silencing and other charms in this room. The Alphas would hear nothing. I began.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I started out by kissing Dresden as deeply and with as much passion as I could. After some time, he could not breathe. I didn’t want to kill him; I wanted him to feel good. After he got his breath back, I conjured ice cubes and put them on his nipples until they became cold and hard.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Dammit, Evans! That’s fucking cold!”</p><p>“And you said you could handle cold, freezing alchemist...”</p><p>“I’m what now?”</p><p>“Nothing, my love. Just enjoy the pleasure I’ll give you...”</p><p>“Of course I will. Take the blindfold off, please?”</p><p>“Not just yet.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Before he could say anything to try to speak out, I licked all over his hard nipples until he shut his face. I moved to his hard cock. I deep throated him in one massive stroke. He flinched back since he wasn’t expecting it. I summoned a bottle of lube and placed it all over his ass with my magic. What he didn’t know is that this was edible lube. As I deep throated him, I played with his balls with both hands. As he was about to cum thanks to my humming and licking all over his cockhead, I stopped. I placed the same cock ring spell on his cock as I’d done the last time. I started slobbering all over his tight asshole which I cleaned with my magic. After some time, he was on the verge of cumming. I put in my right pointer finger and my right middle finger which were covered with lube. As soon as I hit his prostate with them, he arched his back off the bed.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Love licking your o so tight asshole, my love!”</p><p>“God, don’t ever stop whatever you just did to make me feel so good! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck me!”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I’m going to cum...”</p><p>“Not yet, you won’t. I’m going to enjoy fucking you. Right after I do this...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I speared my tongue into his ass and touched his prostate. Before he could react, I entered him in one massive stroke. He was still on his back. I fucked my cock up into his o so tight and willing ass for some time. Every time it seemed like he was about to cum, I stopped. I picked him up and flipped him onto all fours. We were on a large towel. I didn’t want his cum getting all over the new clean sheets. I fucked him until he tried to howl out in pain. I removed the spell as I touched his prostate for the final time.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>As I felt something be removed from my cock, I came and came all over the towel and my body as Evans touched my prostate with his huge cock. Yes, he had kept his promise to me. As I blacked out, I smiled. I had been taken beyond Cloud 9.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After Dresden passed out, I cleaned both of us and removed his blindfold. I’d do this to him as often as he wanted. I know he’d be feeling that in the morning, but he wanted it so he’d have to deal with the pain. I rested beside my soulmate.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was the next day. As soon as I got up, I felt one hell of a stinging sensation from my ass. Evans got up a few minutes after I did. He joined me in the shower which was attached to his room. How I missed having a warm shower, which he had in abundance. He did something to clean my ass, cock and balls so they would stop hurting. That did not mean that I didn’t limp, though. He fucked me, and he fucked me good. After we finished our shower, we went back to his room to get dressed. After 10 minutes, we went into the living room.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good morning, Evans and Dresden.”</p><p>“Hey, everyone.”</p><p>“Dresden?”</p><p>“Yes, Cindy?”</p><p>“Did you get fucked last night?”</p><p>“I, uh...”</p><p>“That’s not a no, Dresden.”</p><p>“Leave him alone, Andi.”</p><p>“But he is so fun to tease...”</p><p>“Be that as it may, Cindy...”</p><p>“Yes, I did get fucked last night. Evans sure as hell knows what to do with his mouth, hands, and...”</p><p>“Interesting, Dresden.”</p><p>“Guys?”</p><p>“Yes, Evans?”</p><p>“Can you all help me clean up the living room?”</p><p>“Sir, yes, sir!”</p><p>“Not necessary, Tommy, Phil and Billy...”</p><p>“But it is, Evans...”</p><p>“Meh, whatever.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>The 6 who were in the living room set to work. They split the work evenly between themselves. In 30 minutes, the living room was spotless. All the trash was gone; all the recyclables were put in their proper container. While the kids were doing their jobs, I went to a nearby Dennies to order breakfast for everyone. Billy gave me what everyone wanted before they started cleaning up the living room. In 35 minutes, I was back with our food. In an hour or so, we were done eating breakfast.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“What do you all want to do now that everyone’s had their food?”</p><p>“Can we watch the next 4 movies?”</p><p>“Do you guys have to do any sort of homework before you go back to school?”</p><p>“No, Evans.”</p><p>“We start school on January 8.”</p><p>“How we wish our school was like Hogwarts...”</p><p>“No you don’t, Phil.”</p><p>“Evans has a point. Do you really want to face down a Basilisk?”</p><p>“Um, no, Cindy...”</p><p>“Neither do I.”</p><p>“Never mind a Dementor, or Cerberus puppy...”</p><p>“Agreed, Andi.”</p><p>“Let’s watch movie 5, then...”</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Dresden?”</p><p>“Can you show us the thing you and I talked about yesterday?”</p><p>“I have it ready. It will bring what I went through to life.”</p><p>“This should be interesting...”</p><p>“It will, everyone. Give me a few seconds, and I’ll have it ready.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>It was 45 seconds later that the memory of the first Triwizard task began to play.</p><p>. . . Pensieve memory Begins . . .</p><p>We were immersed in what felt like a huge ass stadium. We saw a huge fucking dragon in front of us. We saw as Harry Potter came out into the arena. The announcer said that he would face the Hungarian Horntail. As we watched this, we commented on what we were seeing.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Damn, Evans, when you said huge, we didn’t think it would be like that...”</p><p>“I know, boys and girls. Just continue to watch. Save your comments until we get back. Alright?”</p><p>“Sir yes sir!”</p><p>The 6 kids saluted. Dresden and I smirked. The task began.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Billy and the rest of us were in awe of Harry Potter as we watched him summon his broom. We saw as he flew and forced the horntail to keep up with him. We saw the huge dragon lift off and chase him for some time. Watching it on a screen was one thing, but watching it like this was a whole other experience. We saw as the boy missed the dragons fire the first time, but had his left arm ripped into thanks to one of the spikes. He forced the dragon to follow him with her huge head. He dove. Before he hit the ground, he caught the egg and did one more fly over of the stands. He landed in front of some of the staff. The memory ended. We were back in the living room of Evans’s apartment. We waited for a few seconds while we accustomed ourselves to not being in the stadium with the huge crowd of people. After a minute or so, Dresden spoke up.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Damn, Evans, that was insane...”</p><p>“I know. I told you the dragon was big...”</p><p>“But not that big, Evans. What was that, 50 feet?”</p><p>“Something like that, Phil.”</p><p>“Damn. Why did you decide to have it fly against you?”</p><p>“It seemed like a good idea at the time, Tommy. Want to ride it?”</p><p>“No...”</p><p>“Chicken, bwock...”</p><p>“Meh...”</p><p>“Seriously, that was one hell of a task, Evans. We won’t ask you to show us the rest of the Triwizard tournament.”</p><p>“Thanks, Andi.”</p><p>“Sure, Evans. Do the rest of you want to watch the other movies?”</p><p>“Yes, the battle against Lord Voldemort must’ve been epic...”</p><p>“It was, tommy. I have someone I’d like you to meet, then...”</p><p>“O?”</p><p>“Everyone, meet...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We saw a fireball enter the room, Evans was in Dresden’s lap, we saw a golden bird land on his left arm.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Boys and girls? Meet Fawkes.”</p><p>“He’s the one who saved you from the snake?”</p><p>“Yes, tommy.”</p><p>“He’s beautiful. May we ride him?”</p><p>“He’s not a pony, Cindy.”</p><p>“True. He’s not the eagle thing...”</p><p>“Not at all. He’s way smaller.”</p><p> </p><p>In my head, Fawkes and I talked while he flew around and let the kids pet him.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">**“Thanks for coming to visit me, Fawkes.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Sure, master. Why is there a Basilisk here?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“She’s my familiar. I found her not too long ago.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“So she’s not insane?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Not at all. She’s also really small...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“That’s true. May I meet her when the hatchlings leave?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Sure, Fawkes...”**</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As I talked to Fawkes, my shoulders shook with laughter.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“What the hell’s so funny; Evans...”</p><p>“O, nothing. Fawkes just called you hatchlings...”</p><p>“But we are not birds...”</p><p>“No. You are adorable puppies!”</p><p>“Evans!”</p><p> </p><p>The kids all blushed, even Billy and Georgia. My conversation with Fawkes continued.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">**“That’s new, Master. Why did the 6 puppies blush?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“You can sense what they are?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Yes, Master. Friends?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“They are, Fawkes.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“They are all so nice to me, Master.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“No one has tried to hurt you?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“No, Master.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Has anyone tried to take your feathers, or pull your tail?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“No, Master. Everyone’s petted me so gently.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“How’s life; Fawkes?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Good, master. Who’s the man who you are in the lap of?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“He’s my mate.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Will he hurt me?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“He will not, Fawkes.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Will he try to take my feathers and sell them?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“He will not, Fawkes. I’ll talk to them after you leave, Fawkes.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Thank you, Master.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Do you miss Albus?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“No, Master. I’m glad you’ll never die. So I won’t ever be alone.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“As am I, Fawkes.”**</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Georgia?”</p><p>“Dresden’s taking us back to our apartment. Will you come with?”</p><p>“No, but I’ll be by to visit you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Thanks for letting us watch the movies with you.”</p><p>“Did you enjoy the pub?”</p><p>“It was fun. Thanks for all the wonderful food.”</p><p>“Sure, kids...”</p><p> </p><p>In my mind, my conversation with Fawkes continued.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">**“They are kids, master. You’re over 700 years old, so...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Agreed, Fawkes.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Do they know how old you are?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“They do.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I’ll let you continue your conversation with the kids.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Thanks, Fawkes.”**</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>He nodded at me. My conversation with the Alphas continued.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Kids?”</p><p>“It is either that, hatchlings, or pups...”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Please don’t let those last 2 nicknames get around...”</p><p>“Of course not.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>They took off. After everyone left, I wandlessly cleaned the apartment. I walked over to the tank to get Kenzie out. She said nothing when she saw Fawkes. I spoke to the 2 of them in my mind. This way Kenzie would learn to communicate with other animals, and I wouldn’t have to use Parseltongue.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">**“Kenzie? Can you understand me?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I can, firebird. Master? The firebird won’t kill me?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“He will not, Kenzie. Will you; Fawkes?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I will not, Master. The snake is not insane, and it won’t go insane.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“What does that mean; Master?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“The last Basilisk I killed was mad because it was alone and starving for so long. There are other reasons, but those are not important.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Master?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Yes, Kenzie?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Who were all the others who were here?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Friends of mine. People I get along with.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Will I be able to talk to them?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Yes, you will be able to do so, Fawkes. My mate has a way to communicate with you and Kenzie.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“When will he be back? Why did you not just have me flash them to their nest?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Their what?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Their nest, where they live, they are nice hatchlings...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“They are indeed, Fawkes. I’m going to get a kick out of reminding them of that fact.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Kenzie?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Yes, Fawkes?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“When you get older, I can take you to hunt worthy prey, if you wish.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I don’t mind, Fawkes. Just don’t get her used to eating people...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“People are not good food?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Not often, Kenzie.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Sometimes? Can you tell me when I get bigger?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Sure, Kenzie.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I like the name, Kenzie.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Thank you, Fawkes. Fawkes? Can you get me food?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“What can she hunt; Master, lions, tigers, wolves?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“No, no, and hell no...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Why not?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“She’s too small. This is an apartment, not a zoo...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Of course not, Master. What do you give her to eat?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“A few mice every 2 weeks.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I’ll be back later on, Master. Do you need anything?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“No, Fawkes. Thanks for visiting us.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Sure, master.”**</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Fawkes took off. A few seconds later, Dresden arrived with food. I noticed it was pasta and other Italian dishes. As we ate, we talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome back, my love.”</p><p>“Thanks, my dear.”</p><p>“Where did you get the food from?”</p><p>“It was from Monteverde Restaurant and Pastificio.”</p><p>“That’s a new one, Dresden. How long was the line?”</p><p>“Pretty damn long.”</p><p>“How’re the kids?”</p><p>“Good. This place is clean...”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Where did Fawkes go?”</p><p>“He went back to go hunt.”</p><p>“Did he meet Kenzie?”</p><p>“He did. They get along quite well, since he knows she’s not insane...”</p><p>“The original Basilisk you killed was insane?”</p><p>“Pretty damn close to it, yes. How did you hear about the restaurant you got our food from?”</p><p>“Billy and Georgia told me about it, as I left their place.”</p><p>“Nice choice. Such huge portions...”</p><p>“Agreed. We need to go there on a date.”</p><p>“True. Remember, we’re visiting my boss on January 6.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“So she can officially meet you, since when you went last, you were knocked out, or very close to it.”</p><p>“Alright, Dresden.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Nothing interesting happened for the rest of the day. The next day, Dresden and I went to see the Alphas at their apartment.</p><p> </p><p>When we got there, they’d just finished breakfast.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, Evans and Dresden.”</p><p>“Thanks, hatchlings...”</p><p>“we’re what?”</p><p>“Hatchlings. Did the hatchlings finish their food?”</p><p>“We did, Dresden...”</p><p>“Good hatchlings...”</p><p>“No comment, sir. You said you’d show us the Third Task of the fourth movie?”</p><p>“I can, if you really want to see it.”</p><p>“Will this give us nightmares?”</p><p>“That’s one hell of a maybe, Tommy.”</p><p>“Huh, we’ll be fine...”</p><p>“If you say so, Phil.”</p><p>“Love?”</p><p>“Yes, dear?”</p><p>“Do you really want to relive your memory?”</p><p>“I’ll be out of the room while you guys watch it, so that’s a no.”</p><p>“But you will let us watch it?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I brought out the pensieve I’d used the day before. I had extracted and put the memory into a vial which I put into the pensieve. Before it played, I went into the next room. This would not be pleasant. Maybe 45 minutes later, I came out into the living room. The faces of everyone in the room were white with terror.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Are all of you alright?”</p><p>“No. Why did the boy have to die?”</p><p>“We know we saw it in the movie, but...”</p><p>“I know, it is worse seeing it in front of your eyes. Told you...”</p><p>“The snake thing looked, just, damn...”</p><p>“I know. There was nothing you could do to change the memory. Will you be alright?”</p><p>“Yes, we think so. If the boy wouldn’t have gone with you, then...”</p><p>“He would have still been alive, Tommy.”</p><p>“Who killed him? The one who got the silver hand?”</p><p>“Yes, Georgia. He did eventually die, though he was never brought to justice.”</p><p>“That sucks.”</p><p>“I know, Phil.”</p><p>“So the Moody guy wasn’t the actual moody?”</p><p>“He was not.”</p><p>“Idiot old guy for not believing Harry.”</p><p>“The headmaster?”</p><p>“No. The guy with the green hat thing.”</p><p>“O, that’s the Minister of Magic. He got his at the end of the next movie. Will you all watch it?”</p><p>“Yes. Will you be with us, Evans?”</p><p>“Not for all the movie.”</p><p>“Will you be with us, Dresden?”</p><p>“I will. Let’s start now.”</p><p>“Sure, Dresden.”</p><p>“Evans? What will you do while I’m here with the Alphas?”</p><p>“Go exploring Chicago a bit more.”</p><p>“You know how to get ahold of me, Evans.”</p><p>“I do, Dresden.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I took off. I met with Marcone a few blocks away from where the Alphas lived, this let them start the movie.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good morning, Evans.”</p><p>“Good morning, Marcone. How are the protections working out?”</p><p>“They’re working out well. Thank you for them.”</p><p>“Of course. It is my job...”</p><p>“It is?”</p><p>“Yes. The why is my concern, not yours, for now at least.”</p><p>“That’s fine.”</p><p>“So what have you been up to?”</p><p>“Not much, just the occasional target practice...”</p><p>“On what targets?”</p><p>“The Denarians as you call them.”</p><p>“Fun...”</p><p>“Very much so. The only issue is they won’t die...”</p><p>“That, I’ll take care of, hopefully soon.”</p><p>“Can I help?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“They’re bad for business, you can say.”</p><p>“That’s one hell of a maybe.”</p><p>“You’ll let me know, won’t you?”</p><p>“Of course I will.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“I’ll let you get back to your business.”</p><p>“Of course. O, Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Marcone?”</p><p>“What kind of guns do you own?”</p><p>“I own none. Dresden has one hell of a gun.”</p><p>“O?”</p><p>“It is a Holand and Holand Double Barreled Rifle that uses the .700 Nitro Express cartridge.”</p><p>“What the hell?”</p><p>“You want a few of the guns?”</p><p>“That would be nice...”</p><p>“I’ll ask him where he got his and the bullets for it.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I went back to be with the Alphas. When I got there, they just started the movie. They asked me questions as it ran, since not all of it made sense. I sat in Dresden’s lap.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“The movie is interesting so far, Evans. The black cloaked thing is a Dementor?”</p><p>“Yes, Cindy.”</p><p>“Are they used now-a-days?”</p><p>“Not unless there’s no other choice, Dresden.”</p><p>“Who is the toad woman?”</p><p>“I think she was called Umbridge, or something like that...”</p><p>“She was, Phil.”</p><p>“She sucked at her job as Defense Instructor...”</p><p>“That was her secondary mission. Her primary mission, was...”</p><p>“To spy on the school. To make sure that no one believed that the dark Lord was back...”</p><p>“Exactly, Andi.”</p><p>“What was the quill thing she had the students write lines with?”</p><p>“That is a blood quill. I hate that they’re still used, they’re not used for torture, however.”</p><p>“I think they’re used to sign legal documents, or am I wrong; Evans?”</p><p>“You’re not wrong, Cindy.”</p><p>“Do the scars from them heal if they’re used properly?”</p><p>“They do, Billy. When she used it on the students, the first few lines did nothing, since it uses your own blood to write. The lines appear on your opposite hand you’re writing with, unless you’re ambidextrous.”</p><p>“Why did the headmaster do nothing?”</p><p>“Who knows, Phil.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I pulled Evan’s hand towards my face and kissed his scars. I read the words on his left hand. They were hard to see, but they were there if you knew what to look for.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“I’m sorry she hurt you so badly, my love.”</p><p>“thanks, my dear.”</p><p>“Does she get hers?”</p><p>“Soon, my love.”</p><p>“What is with the inquisitorial squad?”</p><p>“They are her spies, Tommy.”</p><p>“Malfoy is one of her spies?”</p><p>“He is, Georgia.”</p><p>“What were the things they flew to the Ministry of Magic on?”</p><p>“They’re thestrals. They’re winged skeletal horses that can only be seen by someone who has seen and accepted death. I will take you to see one soon.”</p><p>“You don’t mind?”</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>As the battle of the DoM was starting, I curled up into Dresden’s lap. I covered my ears until it was over. I didn’t need to see him die in front of my eyes once again. Yes, I know he’s in a better place, Death has told me so, but it still hurts.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Will you be alright, my dear?”</p><p>“Yes, my love. I’ll know when the battle’s over.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, dear.”</p><p>“It is fine, my love.”</p><p> </p><p>After the battle of the DoM was over, I rejoined the conversation.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“They got really lucky when they fought in the DoM, though Sirius died...”</p><p>“I know, Dresden. The prophecy wasn’t bullshit, it did rule my life for most of my childhood.”</p><p>“So that’s how it went?”</p><p>“It did, Andi.”</p><p>“I loved how the Minister of Magic was proven wrong.”</p><p>“We all did, Georgia.”</p><p>“The pups need to get their food, then take their afternoon naps...”</p><p>“We huh?”</p><p>“You heard me. What do you want for food? Blue Mountain, Purina, Kibbles and Bits?”</p><p>“No, no, and hell no!”</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Dresden?”</p><p>“You can get them buffalo to chase...”</p><p>“Are you insane?”</p><p>“We’ll hunt for our own food? That will be fun...”</p><p>“No, you won’t hunt. If any of you transform and whine, I’ll hit you with a newspaper on the ass, hard.”</p><p>“Sir, yes sir...”</p><p>“Is that necessary?”</p><p>“Let them have their fun, Evans. They’ll need it soon...”</p><p>“I know, Dresden.”</p><p>“We’ll go and get you lunch. Anything specific?”</p><p>“Surprise us.”</p><p>“No snails...”</p><p>“Nothing yucky or slimy...”</p><p>“Alright. Italian food’s good?”</p><p>“Pizza?”</p><p>“No, pastas and garlic bread.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Dresden, Tommy, Billy and Phil took off to get everyone’s food. After 25 minutes, they were back. After an hour or so, we were all done eating.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Do you want us to start the sixth movie?”</p><p>“Yes, Evans. Are you alright? You spaced out at the end of the last movie...”</p><p>“I’m fine, Billy. There was a memory that I didn’t want to see, is all.”</p><p>“That’s fine, Evans. Do these movies trigger you at all?”</p><p>“No, Georgia. Thanks for asking, though.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We started the sixth movie. As the movie ran, I answered questions from the kids.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Did the snake thing capture the wandmaker?”</p><p>“He did, Cindy.”</p><p>“What was the point of destroying the bridge?”</p><p>“To instill fear, Phil.”</p><p>“Did the wandmaker survive?”</p><p>“I don’t think so, tommy.”</p><p>“That sucks.”</p><p>“War isn’t fun, guys, you should know this through your own life experiences.”</p><p>“Yes, but still, all those dead people...”</p><p>“Needs must, Cindy.”</p><p>“Let’s continue to watch, Cindy.”</p><p>“Of course, Andi.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We watched as Draco was given some sort of secret mission that he had to complete at Hogwarts. Severus made some sort of vow to help him in any way he could. After the vow was done, Dresden and I talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“what the hell was that vow?”</p><p>“That was an unbreakable vow, Dresden.”</p><p>“was that necessary?”</p><p>“It was. You’ll understand the why soon enough.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We watched as Harry was able to convince Horace Slughorn to come back to Hogwarts to teach Potions for a year. After this, he hung out with Ron and Hermione at the home where Ron and his family live. Nothing interesting happened until they were on the way to Hogwarts.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Did Harry just get caught?”</p><p>“He did, Tommy.”</p><p>“who is the girl who saved him?”</p><p>“that’s Luna. The 2 get along quite well.”</p><p>“Well enough to fuck?”</p><p>“Hell no, Phil.”</p><p>“Hey look, they got to Hogwarts. Harry got an old book.”</p><p>“God damn, he’s good at potions thanks to it...”</p><p>“True.”</p><p>“Ron went out with Lavender after becoming Keeper for the house team? He didn’t go out with Hermione?”</p><p>“Exactly, Georgia. They’ll get back together, you all just watch.”</p><p>“Did he just try to tell the order of his suspicions, but he wasn’t believed?”</p><p>“He did, idiot fucks.”</p><p>“At least Arthur believed him.”</p><p>“That, he did.”</p><p>“God damn, the boy can fight, and he saved Ginny’s life...”</p><p>“He had to, before the Order got there.”</p><p>“The house’s gone, that sucks...”</p><p>“I know, Andi.”</p><p>“Do they get it back?”</p><p>“I don’t think so, Tommy.”</p><p>“Did Ron just swallow a love potion, then some sort of alcohol that nearly killed him?”</p><p>“Yes, Andi.”</p><p>“Aww, that’s adorable, when he was in the hospital wing, he confessed his feelings for Hermione...”</p><p>“I know, that’s sweet. At least Harry saved his life...”</p><p>“And Lavender’s out of Ron’s life.”</p><p>“True, Billy.”</p><p>“Harry and Ginny kissed for the first time, that’s so sweet...”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“He got the original memory, Horcruxes, damn, just damn...”</p><p>“Yes, Billy.”</p><p>“So the diary’s gone as is the ring. The locket was a fake?”</p><p>“Yes it was.”</p><p>“Damn, they got back to one hell of a battle. The vanishing cabinet is how they got into the school?”</p><p>“Yes, Georgia.”</p><p>“So Harry was right?”</p><p>“He was, Cindy.”</p><p>“Damn, Severus killed Albus, Fawkes was sad...”</p><p>“Was he truly sad, Evans?”</p><p>“He was for a time, Dresden.”</p><p>“Wow, for an old guy, he was respected.”</p><p>“He was, indeed.”</p><p>“So Severus was the Halfblood Prince?”</p><p>“Yes he was. Do you all know why he killed Dumbledore?”</p><p>“To keep Draco innocent?”</p><p>“Right, Tommy.”</p><p>“Interesting, my love. Will we watch the last 2 movies?”</p><p>“Not today. Tomorrow, we will.”</p><p>“Here at our place?”</p><p>“No, if you want to, you can do so at mine.”</p><p>“I’ll get you food, Evans.”</p><p>“Thanks, Dresden.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>He went to an unknown restaurant to get me food which he brought to my home. After my dinner, he kissed me deeply and took off with the kids in their van. He’d left his car at their place. I decided to turn in early.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning at 6:20 AM, the kids showed up along with Dresden. His signature was attached to my wards, so they didn’t kill him. I felt safe enough where I didn’t always lock my door.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good morning, Evans. We’ll start watching the next movie?”</p><p>“Are you all aware of what fucking time it is?”</p><p>“Yes, it is 6:20 AM. Why? Are you not a morning person?”</p><p>“He is not, Billy.”</p><p>“Not unless I have to be, no I’m not, everyone. Why did no one knock?”</p><p>“We did, but the door was unlocked...”</p><p>“Dammit, I forgot to do so last night. Did you feed the pups; Dresden?”</p><p>“We got food before we got here, Evans.”</p><p>“Did you forget about me?”</p><p>“We did not, Evans. Tommy?”</p><p>“Yes, sir?”</p><p>“Get the food for Evans.”</p><p>“Yes, sir...”</p><p>“Good doggy!”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>He took off to their van and brought me my breakfast. While I was eating, I watched as Dresden brought me 2 steaming mugs of coffee. After the second one was done, I talked to the pups.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Dresden?”</p><p>“Yes, Evans?”</p><p>“Can you please call me if you’re going to show up like this again?”</p><p>“Sure, Evans. Will this mean you’ll not be all grouchy?”</p><p>“That’s one hell of a maybe. Who picked out my food?”</p><p>“We did, Evans. Did they screw up your omelet or waffles?”</p><p>“They did not, Andi. Thanks for the extra sugar in my coffee, Dresden.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Evans. I’ll be sure to call you before we come over like this again.”</p><p>“Thanks for my breakfast, everyone.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After some time, I was done. We went into the living room to start the seventh movie.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>"I’ve read the plot for this; it seems boring, though I could be wrong.”</p><p>“We shall see, Phil.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>As we started to watch the movie, we thought it would be boring, but we were wrong after the first scene when the new Minister of Magic spoke about how the ministry would remain strong, though Lord Voldemort was back in power.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Did those who Harry’s staying with leave him behind while going on vacation?”</p><p>“They were told to do so, Andi. They were sent off to a safe house so they couldn’t be used as possible hostages for the upcoming war. At least he won’t be there for much longer, Tommy.”</p><p>“Holy fuck! Hermione just did something to her parents. Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Cindy?”</p><p>“Can you pause the movie?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Explain what Hermione did to her parents, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Sure, Cindy. Does everyone else want to know?”</p><p>“Yes we do, Evans.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I paused the movie after Hermione was done obliviating her parents and spoke as soon as I got off of Dresden’s lap.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Can everyone hear me?”</p><p>“Sir, yes, sir!”</p><p>“Not necessary, Billy, Tommy and Phil...”</p><p> </p><p>The 3 boys nodded at me. I continued.</p><p> </p><p>“What Hermione did to her parents was seriously illegal. She erased her from their memories and sent them away.”</p><p>“What the fuck?”</p><p>“She thought that doing this would keep them safe.”</p><p>“Can that be undone?”</p><p>“Sometimes it can, Georgia, it did work in this case. You’ll see in the next movie.”</p><p> </p><p>As the external conversation was going on, Dresden spoke to me in my mind. The kids put the movie back on.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">**”Can you erase someone’s mind; Evans?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I can, and I’m very good at it.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Of course you are, you god damned fossil..., you’ve been around since the dawn of time...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I’m old, but not that old, Dresden. I’m not one of the Angels, Demon Lords, or Immortal Fae...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Immortal Fae; love?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Yes. Your boss’s mother and her counterpart are 2 who I can’t kill...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I think they know that, my dear.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Maybe. Let’s get back to the movie.”**</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Damn, the dude with the eye and the leg died as did Harry’s owl, that’s sad...”</p><p>“I know, Andi.”</p><p>“Why does Harry lose so many of those who he was close to?”</p><p>“That is how war goes, boys and girls. There are no winners or losers on either side.”</p><p>“That animal warned them about the attack on the wedding of Bill and Fleur?”</p><p>“Yes, Billy.”</p><p>“How did it talk?”</p><p>“It came through the roof. It is a Patronus.”</p><p>“Cool. It is a lynx?”</p><p>“It is, Andi.”</p><p>“Let’s continue watching the movie.”</p><p> </p><p>The others nodded. After some time, the action picked back up.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“God damn, the Ministry’s gone...”</p><p>“The Minister of Magic’s dead...”</p><p>“The 3 got lucky they escaped with their lives.”</p><p>“True, Billy, Andi and Cindy.”</p><p>“They cared about blood status?”</p><p>“They did, Phil.”</p><p>“Do they still care about it, Evans?”</p><p>“They do not, Phil.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We watched as they went to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. They learned that R.A.B was Regulus Arcturus Black, younger brother to Sirius Orion Black.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Who is the old house –elf?”</p><p>“Kreacher. He is no longer alive.”</p><p>“That sucks.”</p><p>“Who was Mundungus Fletcher?”</p><p>“He was a thief who stole the original locket.”</p><p>“O, cool, Kreacher and Dobby captured him...”</p><p>“Yes, they did. He told them that it is with Dolores Umbridge in the Ministry of Magic.”</p><p>“What’s the potion that they’re brewing?”</p><p>“It is Polyjuice. Do you not remember the second movie?”</p><p>“When they went into the Slytherin dorm after the holidays?”</p><p>“The very same, Georgia.”</p><p>“Interesting, they’re average looking ministry workers...”</p><p>“They got away with the locket?”</p><p>“They did, Georgia.”</p><p> </p><p>After some time, we watched as Ron left the 2 after wearing the locket.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Why did the boy leave?”</p><p>“The locket played on his negative feelings of jealousy, Tommy.”</p><p>“Will he be back?”</p><p>“You’ll have to see, Phil.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We watched as they went to Godric’s Hollow, visited his parents graves and the house where they were killed.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Damn, the chick isn’t real?”</p><p>“No. I think it is the snake that’s possessing her body.”</p><p>“It is, Cindy. Her name was Bathilda Bagshot. The book Harry was reading while he was healing was The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore.”</p><p>“Damn, Harry’s wand was destroyed...”</p><p>“He’ll get it back.”</p><p>“Hopefully he does.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We watched as Harry went into a pond as the locket tried to kill him. It might have known what the sword could most likely do to it. Ron came back to destroy the locket. After the locket was destroyed, they made up as friends once again. They went to talk to Luna’s father about the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. Hermione reread the story of the 3 Brothers and now understood what each of the 3 Deathly Hallows was. After this, Luna’s father used Lord Voldemort’s name as ransom to try to get his daughter back. The 3 managed to escape back to the forest where a group of snatchers caught them.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“That bitch is one hell of a sadist.”</p><p>“Which bitch; Andi?”</p><p>“Bellatrix, Evans.”</p><p>“I know, Andi.”</p><p>“Dobby caused a chandelier to drop onto Bellatrix? Harry’s the master of Draco’s wand?”</p><p>“It allowed Hermione to escape, so that’s a yes, Andi. Same to your other question.”</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>“Dobby saved Hermione and the wandmaker first?”</p><p>“Yes, Cindy. It is what Harry wanted.”</p><p>“Did Bellatrix just kill him as he took the rest away?”</p><p>“She did, Cindy.”</p><p>“That sucks for Harry.”</p><p>“I know it did, Billy.”</p><p>“They buried him?”</p><p>“They did.”</p><p>“That’s one hell of a lightning bolt from the Elder Wand.”</p><p>“Agreed, Georgia.”</p><p>“One hell of a way to end the film.”</p><p>“True. Do any of you have questions about this movie?”</p><p>“Yes. How did Harry know to get the sword from the pond?”</p><p>“The doe Patronus told him where it was.”</p><p>“Who did it belong to?”</p><p>“Severus Snape.”</p><p>“Interesting...”</p><p>“I know. Any more questions?”</p><p> </p><p>No one said anything for 2 minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you all want to watch the last film?”</p><p>“After lunch.”</p><p>“Sure. Evans? Can you go and get us a surprise for lunch?”</p><p>“You got it, Dresden. Give me a few minutes.”</p><p>“Alright, Evans.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I left to Japan to get real Japanese food for everyone. After 30 minutes, I was back with enough food. Before I took off, I got what the kids liked or wanted to try out from their surface thoughts. When I got back to my house, we had a filling lunch. After lunch, we went back to our places to watch the last Harry Potter movie. I was on Dresden’s lap. The others sat together.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After Dobby was buried, we watched as Harry asked Griphook the Goblin for help in breaking into the bank to destroy a Horcrux that is in the vault of Bellatrix. They did manage to get it, but Griphook betrayed them forcing them to use a dragon to fly out of the bank.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“That must’ve been one hell of a ride, my love.”</p><p>“It was, my dear. Let’s continue to watch the movie.”</p><p>“Why did they break into the bank? There was no other way to get the Horcrux?”</p><p>“There was not, Phil.”</p><p>“Whose idea was it?”</p><p> </p><p>I leaned into Dresden’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“It was mine, my dear.”</p><p>“Why; my love?”</p><p>“There was no alternative.”</p><p>“Damn, Severus’s a chicken...”</p><p>“You would be too if you were challenged to a duel, Billy.”</p><p>“True, Dresden.”</p><p>“There’s a Horcrux at Hogwarts?”</p><p>“There is, Phil.”</p><p>“Who’s the old guy who looks like Albus?”</p><p>“That’s his brother Aberforth Dumbledore.”</p><p>“Who is that who he’s talking to?”</p><p>“That’s a portrait of Ariana, his dead younger sister.”</p><p>“Cool, Neville’s leading them into the school...”</p><p>“He is, thanks to a secret passage behind the portrait.”</p><p>“Who is the ghost?”</p><p>“That’s Helena Ravenclaw. She told them about the diadem and where it could be found after allot of convincing from Harry.”</p><p>“Did Hermione just destroy the cup with a fang?”</p><p>“She did, Cindy.”</p><p>“Awwe, the 2 lovebirds shared their first kiss before the next Horcrux was going to be destroyed, that’s so cute...”</p><p>“True, Andi.”</p><p>“That’s one hell of a duel. Where are they anyway?”</p><p>“The Room of Lost Things, also known as the Room of Requirement.”</p><p>“What’s the curse Crab used? Those flames look insane...”</p><p>“That’s Fiendfyre. Very hard to control, very easy to get killed by.”</p><p>“For you, my dear?”</p><p>“No, my darling.”</p><p>“Was that the same fang that was used to destroy the cup?”</p><p>“It was not, tommy.”</p><p>“At least there are not many of those things left.”</p><p>“True.”</p><p>“Damn, they can fight well for being children.”</p><p>“I know, my darling. Trust me, that was scarier in person than it was in the movie.”</p><p>“I bet.”</p><p>“Interesting, Voldemort allowed your people to bury their dead?”</p><p>“He did.”</p><p>“Nagini killed Severus?”</p><p>“Not exactly, Voldemort killed him with a cutting curse, she just finished the job.”</p><p>“Why is he crying?”</p><p>“He isn’t crying, those are memories which Harry and Hermione collected.”</p><p>“That sucks, he died as well...”</p><p>“True, but he was forgiven, Billy.”</p><p>“He was?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Damn, so Snape was willing to protect Harry, though he was the one who heard the prophecy?”</p><p>“He was, Andi. He protected me through my school years. He was a vindictive bastard, but I did respect him for all he did for me.”</p><p>“How is Neville not dead; though his speech was so long?”</p><p>“Honest luck, Georgia.”</p><p>“Molly killed Bellatrix?”</p><p>“Damn straight.”</p><p>“Did Harry just die?”</p><p>“Not exactly, watch, Tommy.”</p><p>“He was a damned Horcrux, that sucks...”</p><p>“I know, Phil.”</p><p>“Snape knew this?”</p><p>“Yes. He protected Harry not because of his father, but because of his mother.”</p><p>“Awwe!”</p><p>“Damn, Harry’s alive, Neville killed the snake...”</p><p>“Holy fuck, many of Voldemort’s supporters are no longer on his side...”</p><p>“Holy shit, the guy’s dead, Harry destroyed the Elder Wand...”</p><p>“In the movie, he did, but I did not.”</p><p>“Huh, then what was destroyed; Evans?”</p><p>“A very well constructed duplicate, Dresden.”</p><p>“Interesting. We won’t ask you to show us the battle.”</p><p>“Thanks. Did you enjoy the movies?”</p><p>“We did, Evans.”</p><p>“The food for lunch was delicious. Where did you get it?”</p><p>“Japan.”</p><p>“You went to Japan for our lunch?”</p><p>“Yes. This is why it took me some time to get back here.”</p><p>“You didn’t force us to eat with chopsticks?”</p><p>“Not necessary, but I did.”</p><p>“You’re used to it?”</p><p>“He’s an old dog, so...”</p><p>“Hush, Cindy.”</p><p>“Dresden?”</p><p>“Yes, Andi?”</p><p>“Can you take us back home? We have school in a few days.”</p><p>“Sure, kids. Let’s go.”</p><p>“But the food...”</p><p>“Whine, and I’ll smack you with a newspaper, hard, Tommy.”</p><p>“But...”</p><p>“Dresden?”</p><p>“Yes, Evans?”</p><p>“I’m going to turn him into a poodle...”</p><p>“No, please, no, Evans...”</p><p>“Will you whine for food?”</p><p>“No, Evans. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Good puppy!”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Before Tommy could say anything else, Dresden ushered them out of the apartment and back to their van. He was back 45 minutes later.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“That took some time, my darling.”</p><p>“Sorry, my dear.”</p><p>“Did you hit traffic? Or were you back late deliberately? Are you cheating on me with Marcone?”</p><p>“Am I what?”</p><p>“Are you being fucked by Marcone? Or are you fucking him?”</p><p>“I’d never...”</p><p>“We’ll see about that, Dresden...”</p><p>“What will you do?”</p><p>“Maybe the strappado, maybe the rack, maybe I’ll Crucio you until you go insane...”</p><p>“Shit! I’m sorry, Evans...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I read his surface thoughts. He was scared, but he hid it well. He was late getting back here thanks to traffic.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Meh, since you’re not lying, I’ll spank you until that ass of yours turns bright red...”</p><p>“Or, I could, give...”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I could give you pleasure, then you can spank me.”</p><p>“That’s an interesting idea, Dresden. Let’s go with that.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>He smiled at me. We went to my bedroom. I let him strip me. I stripped him after he was done. I lay on my back to await his pleasure.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I walked over to Evans to give him the pleasure he deserved before I got the spanking I knew I deserved. Hopefully he’d tell me why he was spanking me; hopefully it wasn’t just for the hell of it. I started by kissing Evans with as much tongue as I could. It didn’t take him long to get into the swing of things. After some time, I kissed down his neck. He had no reaction when I went after his nipples, o well. I took his cock down my throat without gagging; thank porn movies and articles for the help in the proper techniques. After some time, he was about to cum. I stopped, grabbed lube, put it all over his ass and plunged in in one stroke.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I felt Dresden’s mouth go after my nipples. I never considered them erotic zones, so I didn’t react to them being licked at all. I felt as he took me down to the base with his mouth. Damn, he was good. I knew of very few guys or girls who could do this on their first try. He earned my respect with this gesture alone. After some time, he lubed himself and plunged into my ass.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I set a brutal pace for my fucking of Evans. I knew I was going to pay for it soon, but I didn’t care at this particular moment. As I fucked him, the bed slammed into the back wall of the room harder and harder. I was not sure if it was going to break, or if the back wall was. After some time, I came and came all up in Dresden’s ass. He pushed me off of him. He sat up and put me over his lap.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Damn, Dresden. That was one hell of a way to get yourself off. Is this the first time you’ve deep throated anyone’s cock?”</p><p>“It is, Evans. I hope I did a good enough job for my first time...”</p><p>“Where did you learn?”</p><p>“Porn movies, articles online...”</p><p>“Interesting...”</p><p>“No, I didn’t ask Bob for advice.”</p><p>“Yet...”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“You and I know you will, Dresden.”</p><p>“Maybe, Evans. Now, why am I being spanked?”</p><p>“There are 2 main reasons. The main one was, that the kids didn’t clean up their dinner stuff last night, so I did so.”</p><p>“How much sleep did you get?”</p><p>“Not enough. How did you know how I like my coffee?”</p><p>“I’ve seen you make it enough times, my darling. Why was your door unlocked?”</p><p>“I feel safe enough with my wards and protections on this building to do so.”</p><p>“Interesting...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I placed Dresden on my lap. The spanking began with no warning from me. I delivered 15 slaps to each ass cheek in 5 second intervals. After some time, I was done. He was still hard. He would have to suffer until the next morning. I’d be sure to heal him in case he had to go to work. Before we slept, we talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Damn, nice sexual technique, Dresden.”</p><p>“Glad you liked it, Evans. Why did you hit me so hard?”</p><p>“Needed to remind you of the why you were being spanked. I know you liked it. You were and still are hard. I’ll deal with your little problem tomorrow. Is this fair?”</p><p>“More than fair, Evans.”</p><p>“You took your punishment like a man.”</p><p>“Good, I think...”</p><p>“O, it is good, Dresden. I’ve seen novices who don’t take punishment as well as you have.”</p><p>“I see, Evans. Can we sleep now?”</p><p>“Sure. Let me know if you’re working.”</p><p>“Will do.”</p><p>“Good night, darling.”</p><p>“Good night, my dear.”</p><p> </p><p>We fell asleep in all our naked glory.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Nothing happened for the next few days. On January 15, we went to a nearby restaurant for a date. After we got to Dresden’s apartment, we saw a note on his coffee table. The note said that Dresden was late in visiting Queen Mab as he had agreed to. He and I took off to the Nevernever. I had my hood up as we arrived. As soon as we got to the world, I put up the strongest warming charm I could. Kenzie was at home resting. She and I talked about me being gone for some time. She understood why she could not come with me, though she did not like it. When we got to the castle, I bowed to Queen Mab as soon as I saw her.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, my Winter Knight. May I ask who you are?”</p><p>“My name is Harry Evans, Mab, Queen of Air and Darkness.”</p><p>“Interesting that you’d use my full mortal title, child.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I watched as one of Mab’s guards came up to us. He bowed to Dresden, but looked at me arrogantly.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“My Queen?”</p><p>“Yes, Alpha?”</p><p>“Why is the child here with the Winter Knight?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. Can you all come with me to my throne room?”</p><p>“Sure, My Queen.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We followed them into the throne room. No one but us was there. Alpha her guard tried to bate me to fight him after he saw me leaning against the pillar like an old man.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Such an old man. I wonder why the Winter Knight has allowed you to come here. Can you even fight?”</p><p>I said nothing to him, as he tried to get under my skin. He continued to try.</p><p>“I’m Alpha! I’m Queen Mab’s best soldier and guard! You’re no one to me! You must always worship the ground I walk on! You must always bow to me since I’ll always be your better, old man!”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>As this was happening, I heard Death’s voice in my mind. He sounded like a child of 7 or 8 when he talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">**“Master? Can I go there and stab the elf child?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Um, I think he’s a Fae, Death. Why is that so important to you?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Are you not paying attention to what he’s saying to you?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“He’s being an annoying pompous holier than thou git like Malfoy used to be. Maybe I should use the sword to shut his face...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Which sword?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“The Sword of Gryffindor, of course.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Though I’d love to see him bleeding all over the ground, you’d have Queen Mab to deal with, after she realizes that it was your fault that he’s dead.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“But he’s an annoying asshole...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“But he must remain alive, so he can continue to serve Queen Mab, though even his words are annoying me. So maybe a sword fight so you can prove your dominance over the Fae child?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“That’s not a bad idea. Maybe, stabby, stabby, with...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“No, Master, just make him regret his words, but keep him alive.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Fine, ruin my fun, death...”**</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>“Did you not hear me, old man?”</p><p>“I didn’t hear your last comment, your wanabee highness...”</p><p>“Alpha?”</p><p>“Yes, My Queen?”</p><p>“Can you stop annoying the man?”</p><p>“Why? I find it fun to get under his skin...”</p><p>“Because this isn’t how I’d expect my Fae guards or soldiers to act around guests. I thought I’d raised you with more decorum than this.”</p><p>“But, My Queen...”</p><p>“I said no, alpha. You’re not too old for me to bend you over my lap and spank your ass!”</p><p>“But, My Queen...”</p><p>“Settle this another time, you 2!”</p><p>“Yes, My Queen!”</p><p> </p><p>Alpha took off away from the throne room.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“My Queen?”</p><p>“Yes, My Winter Knight?”</p><p>“Why did you not let the 2 fight it out?”</p><p>“I didn’t feel that it would be a good idea, just yet. Alpha will learn his place, but not today. Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Queen Mab?”</p><p>“Can I please see your face?”</p><p>“I’d rather you not, for now.”</p><p>“May I ask why not?”</p><p>“I don’t know you, to be honest with you. I know Dresden trusts you, but I do not. I’m sorry...”</p><p>“It is our first time meeting, so I’ll let it slide. Will you show me your face, soon?”</p><p>“Eventually, I will. Are the gates to the Outside alright?”</p><p>“Whatever you did hasn’t stopped working, if that answers your question.”</p><p>“Yes, it does. I can feel the magic, even from here.”</p><p>“My Queen?”</p><p>“Yes, my winter Knight?”</p><p>“Do you have any missions for me?”</p><p>“Not at this particular moment, I don’t. I just wanted to meet the person who fixed the gates. When will you be back?”</p><p>“Soon, My Queen.”</p><p>“I’ll see the 2 of you when you return.”</p><p>“Thank you for allowing me to be here with you, Queen Mab.”</p><p>“You’re more than welcome, Harry Evans.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We took off back to Dresden’s place. When we got there, my magic lashed out.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“That pompous asshole!“</p><p>“Will you calm down, my love? I know he’s pompous towards everyone.”</p><p>“Even you?”</p><p>“He was at first, until I proved myself to him.”</p><p>“I should’ve poked him! How dare he call me an old man!”</p><p>“Is it because you were leaning against the pillar?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“But my dear, you’re old!”</p><p>“I know I am, but he doesn’t, neither does Queen Mab.”</p><p>“Can you calm down? Your magic’s going to destroy the house...”</p><p>“I’m sorry, my love...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I walked over to Evans and massaged his shoulders to help him relieve his stress. After a few minutes, he was fine. His magic which felt like a tornado was no longer whipping around the apartment.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Are you alright now, my love?”</p><p>“I am, my dear. I’m sorry I’m hiding my face from Queen Mab and the rest of the Fae Court.”</p><p>“I understand the why. Will you ever show it to them?”</p><p>“I will, after I prove myself to the 2 of them, so maybe the next time we go...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Before we could continue our conversation, I felt something land in my lap. I was sitting on the couch across from Dresden.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Daddy! I missed you!”</p><p>I looked down at the boy. He was 7 at the oldest. He looked just like me. When he turned his eyes to look at Dresden, he fainted in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Daddy? Why did the Knight of winter faint?”</p><p>“He’s never seen you before.”</p><p>“Will he be alright?”</p><p>“He will be, just give him a few minutes.”</p><p>“Daddy? Why did you not poke the elf child?”</p><p>“Not worth my time, just yet.”</p><p>“But you will poke him?”</p><p>“I shall.”</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Dresden woke up.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome back to the land of the living, sunshine.”</p><p>“Huh? Evans? You got a kid? I thought you didn’t like chicks?”</p><p>“Daddy? What’s a chick? Is that the sex thing, that...”</p><p>“Dammit, Dresden!”</p><p>“What? He’s what, 7? Then he should be old, enough...”</p><p>“That’s not the point, Dresden. Would you talk like that around Michael’s kids?”</p><p>“Not at all, Evans.”</p><p>“Daddy? So you won’t show me how to fuck a girl or boy? You won’t show me how to lick a boy or girl until they...”</p><p>“I, uh, no!”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>As this was happening, Death was laughing his ass off in my mind. I held the boy and petted his head gently.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Sorry, Master, but that was a perfect opportunity for me.”</p><p>“I know it was. Damn you for making me blush!”</p><p>“Daddy?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Will you spank me for being a bad boy? Or will you lick me to make me feel better?”</p><p>“Will I lick, you, to, hell no!”</p><p>“Aww, come on, daddy! You lick and fuck the Knight of Winter!”</p><p> </p><p>Dresden blushed from his face to his toes. I didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Child? Are you Evan’s son? I thought all of his primary sons were dead?”</p><p>“I’m his son when I want to be, dammit, don’t stop petting me!”</p><p>“When the hell did you learn to purr?”</p><p>“It is new, daddy. Do you not like it?”</p><p>“It is adorable...”</p><p>“May I hold the child; Evans?”</p><p>“Do you not want to know who I truly am, Knight of Winter?”</p><p>“I’d like to know how you know who I am, child.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I put the child down. He walked over to where Dresden was and transformed into his skeletal form with the hood and cloak. He manifested his sythe.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Holy fuck, my life’s not over, is it, Death? You’re Death, right?”</p><p>“I am indeed, Knight of Winter.”</p><p>“Then why come visit us in the guise of a child?”</p><p>“I could’ve come back as a 3 or 4 year old...”</p><p>“No, just no...”</p><p>“Ruin my fun, Dresden...”</p><p>“I must at times, Death.”</p><p>“Master?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Next time, can I come with you when you meet the Knight of Winter with his boss?”</p><p>“You mean Queen Mab?”</p><p>“I call her Miss Thang, but yes, Queen Mab, the Queen Who Is.”</p><p>“Miss Thang? You have called her that to her face?”</p><p>“Not recently...”</p><p>“I should try...”</p><p>“No, Evans, she’ll try to...”</p><p>“She won’t kill my master. If I need to step in to stop her, I will.”</p><p>“If I take you, can you do something so she can’t detect you?”</p><p>“But of course. If her mother or her counterpart shows up, then I’ll need to be worried.”</p><p>“You mean the 2 mothers? They can see you?”</p><p>“They can. I’m the first after God.”</p><p>“You are what?”</p><p>“The order in the universe goes, God and his son, Death or yours truly, the 2 mothers, the 4 main Archangels, the 4 main Archdemons of Hell, and everyone is below them.”</p><p>“Damn, so U...”</p><p>“Yes, please don’t mention his name. Yes, the Watchman does exist, as do the Prince of the Host, the Demon Binder and the Trumpeter.”</p><p>“So, M...”</p><p>“Shush, master, please. I don’t want them to appear in front of us.”</p><p>“Chicken?”</p><p>“I am not. My sisters are Fate, Time and Magic, so...”</p><p>“Damn...”</p><p>“I know, Knight of Winter. It was wonderful to see you once again, Master.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I watched as Kenzie banished the glass and came over to us. She slithered up Death’s leg and touched his face with her head.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Master? She’s your familiar?”</p><p>“She is.”</p><p>“You chose one of the 3 deadliest animals to bond with. You’ll find your 2 cats when it is time.”</p><p>“What cats?”</p><p>“They will both be Africans.”</p><p>“Will they be cubs?”</p><p>“They will. They will call out like this one did.”</p><p>“Thank you for not harming my familiar.”</p><p>“Of course not.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>He put her down. She slithered to her tank. I’d put an adult rabbit into it so she could hunt for food. I banished the glass and watched as she hunted. I put the glass back into place. Death bowed to both of us and left. Kenzie tried to apologize to me about the banished glass, but I told her that it was fine. I walked to the couch where Dresden was and sat to his left.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“He was scary, my dear. I thought it was my time to go...”</p><p>“It is not, my love...”</p><p>“Was he lying about the order of the beings in the universe?”</p><p>“He was not, Dresden.”</p><p>“Damn, why did I faint?”</p><p>“I’m not sure.”</p><p>“Will that happen every time I see him?”</p><p>“I don’t think so.”</p><p>“I thought that he would’ve spoken to Kenzie.”</p><p>“No, but he does like her, as you saw.”</p><p>“True.”</p><p>“Has he done this before?”</p><p>“Yes. Usually he’s much younger, though.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Since he and I can’t die, he just needs to remember that he’s not alone.”</p><p>“That’s adorable, Evans.”</p><p>“I know it is, Dresden.”</p><p>“The rabbit’s dead...”</p><p>“My familiar was hungry.”</p><p>“I bet she was. How long will that meal last her?”</p><p>“Maybe 2-3 weeks. She’s sleeping now. We should as well.”</p><p>“Can we go get dinner first? I’m starving.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I nodded. We went to McAnally’s to eat since Mac cooked well, and we could get allot of food for not too much money. I ordered a turkey burger with bacon, as did Dresden. When we were about to start eating, the Alphas joined us.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, everyone.”</p><p>“Evans? Are you alright?”</p><p>“I am, Cindy. Aren’t all of you in school?”</p><p>“We are. School’s going well for all of us.”</p><p>“We won’t be here long, since we go to school tomorrow.”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>“This means we can’t drink, right?”</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>“How do you all get to school?”</p><p>“The woof mobile as you call it, Dresden.”</p><p>“Nice. Who drives?”</p><p>“We take turns driving.”</p><p>“There are no fights?”</p><p>“None.”</p><p>“The 8 movies were wonderful.”</p><p>“When do you all finish school?”</p><p>“In the beginning of April, we go on break.”</p><p>“We can watch the Lord of the Rings and Hobbit movies.”</p><p>“You have them?”</p><p>“I do, on Blue Ray.”</p><p>“Nice. When?”</p><p>“Some time in April, if we’re not too busy.”</p><p>“Fucking each other...”</p><p>“Saving the world...”</p><p>“Taking over the world...”</p><p>“No, Tommy, yes, Cindy and Phil.”</p><p>“Can we watch?”</p><p>“No, pups. Speaking of which...”</p><p>“No, Evans, no!”</p><p>“Ruin my fun, Dresden...”</p><p>“I must, Evans!”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“The kids don’t need their secret getting out, Evans.”</p><p>“Damn, forgot about that.”</p><p>“Sorry about that, kids.”</p><p>“It is fine, Mr. Evans.”</p><p>“Mr. Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Cindy?”</p><p>“Do you wish to come to our college for a tour?”</p><p>“Yes, but not when you’re all in classes. I don’t wish to interrupt them for any reason.”</p><p>“I’ll take you there after they go on spring break.”</p><p>“You can get in, Dresden?”</p><p>“But of course. The how, is my concern.”</p><p>“Is everyone done with their food?”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Evans. We know it is a school night tomorrow, so we’ll be leaving soon. Your meals are on us.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“We are, Mr. Evans.”</p><p>“This is payback for allowing us to wake you up so early in the morning, a few weeks ago.”</p><p>“More than fair. Dresden and I thank you all for our food.”</p><p>“The 2 of you are more than welcome.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We took off to Evan’s apartment. Today was an interesting day, meeting Death as a child was interesting, but not an experience I’d like to have again, at least not without first being told about it.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>On January 20, Dresden was at work. I went to his job. I got there by locking on to his magical signature which I knew inside and out. When I got to his job, I startled him. I closed and locked the door before Dresden knew what was going on.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Evans? Why are you here? I’m working. How did you get here?”</p><p>“My reason for being here was to visit you, of course. As how I got here, magic. Now, I’m going to bang you on your desk. Do not worry, no one will hear.”</p><p>“Um, no, just give me a blowjob, or jack me off...”</p><p>“Sure, Dresden. Are you that needy?”</p><p>“Duh, Evans!”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I started by stripping Dresden’s pants and boxers off his body. I jacked him off, and licked all over his cock before he could try to stop me. He was laying against his desk. I was on my knees in front of him. As he was about to cum, I summoned the keys to his car from his pants and noiselessly put them in my pocket. After he came, I cleaned him up and put his clothes back on.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hopefully the rest of your day goes well. I’ll be back to pick you up after work.”</p><p>“Huh? You’re leaving?”</p><p>“I am. Your boss will be here in 5 minutes.”</p><p>“Thanks for the wonderful blowjob, my master.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, my slave.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I took off, and apparated to the Blue Beetle. I fixed the car using my magic and sold it at a nearby car shop for $15 thousand. He didn’t know that I had a surprise for him. I went to meet with Jonny Marcone to get some help. I met him in front of the main bank in Chicago.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good morning, Harry Evans.”</p><p>“Good morning, Jonny Marcone. I was hoping you could help me with something.”</p><p>“Go on, Harry.”</p><p>“I’m looking for the car from Supernatural.”</p><p>“The 1967 black Chevy Impala with an auto transmission, and the 327 big block 4 barreled engine. The 18 foot hard top with 4 doors, a silver stripe on each side from the front to the tail, silver grill, and silver bumpers?”</p><p>“Yes. How long will it take you to get it for me?”</p><p>“It will cost.”</p><p>“Money’s no object. I just sold Dresden’s Blue Beetle, so this is a present.”</p><p>“Come with me. I have time, don’t you worry, Harry.”</p><p>“Thanks, Jonny.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>He nodded at me and led me to his armored Lincoln Navigator. We got in. After 35 minutes, we were in a warehouse I’d never been to before. A friend of his came up to us. He let me know that he had the 4 door model of the 1967 Chevy Impala with an auto transmission and the highest powered engine it could use. He told me that the car had a few dents, but that the engine and transmission were in complete working order. He sold it to me for $21 thousand even. I agreed. I wrote him a check for the amount and passed it to him. I drove it to an empty parking lot. This was perfect. I got to work.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I fixed the metal using my magic. I strengthened the inside and outside of the car with runes that would protect it against fire, bullets, grenades and other weapons, magical and physical attacks, and other similar dangers. I put his magical signature as part of the runes so the car could be protected from his magic. After 2 hours, I was done. I went around the city with the car under a strong glamour for a few hours until Dresden was done with work. When I got to the place where he worked, he joined me. He said nothing about what the car looked like until we got back to my place. I went into my apartment to use the bathroom. I had the glamour on the car so it looked like a hot pink woman’s car. When Thomas got to it, he did a double take.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Dresden? Are you aware what you’re sitting on?”</p><p>“A car, duh!”</p><p>“I mean have you looked at the car?”</p><p>“Yes, I, dammit, Evans! I’m going to kill you!”</p><p>“What’s wrong, Dresden? Do you not like the car?”</p><p>“It is fucking hot pink!”</p><p>“It is perfect for a lovely lady such as yourself...”</p><p>“It is what?”</p><p>“Get off my damn car, Dresden!”</p><p>“But it is hot pink! You expect me to be seen in it?”</p><p>“But of course, my lovely girl!”</p><p>“How long did it take you to get the car?”</p><p>“Not too long, Thomas.”</p><p>“I see something under the color. Do you not, Dresden?”</p><p>“I don’t!”</p><p>“Thomas?”</p><p>“Yes, Dresden?”</p><p>“Can you tell me why Evans bought a hot pink car?”</p><p>“I think to take you out on a date in it. Isn’t that right, bro?”</p><p>“Yes, it is. After all, a hot pink car for a hot and beautiful wifey!”</p><p>“I’m what now?”</p><p>“You heard me! We’ll be in this car, cruise around the city, go high into the mountains and I’m going to break your virgin ass!”</p><p>“I think you mean ass, Evans, and didn’t you already do that?”</p><p>“No comment, Thomas.”</p><p>“But, but the car! It is hot pink!”</p><p>“Do you want to go or not; my future wifey?”</p><p>“Why call me that?”</p><p>“I could call you my bitch, my little kitten, my...”</p><p>“No, just no! Go give the car back! Do so or I’ll break up with you!”</p><p>“You will, will you, Dresden?“</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“It is just a fucking car, Dresden!”</p><p>“But it is hot pink! I’ll look gay!”</p><p>“Newsflash bro, you’re gay!”</p><p>“Yes, but I’m the cool gay, not the extremely flamboyant gay...”</p><p>“You could be the flamboyant kind of gay, my princess...”</p><p>“Hell no, Evans! And I’m not your slave either!”</p><p> </p><p>The car disappeared from our line of sight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dresden and I saw a car appear in front of us after 2 minutes. We both turned to the car and looked at it in shock.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“This is seriously bad ass, Evans!”</p><p>“Why did you show me, the...”</p><p>“Why do you think; bro?”</p><p>“To give me a damned heart attack?”</p><p>“No, guess again, bro.”</p><p>“To test our love?”</p><p>“Exactly, Dresden.”</p><p>“But the car was hot pink, and it is now seriously bad ass...”</p><p>“That shows that we’re truly soulmates, Dresden.”</p><p>“It does?”</p><p>“Yes, bro, though you’re seriously gay, you won’t end it with Evans over such a shallow thing as the color of a car. You just earned my respect for that.”</p><p>“I thought I had it...”</p><p>“You did, you just kept it, Dresden.”</p><p>“Thanks, Thomas, and very nice car, Evans. Will it explode if I use my magic by accident?”</p><p>“It will not.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I am. If you want, you can drive it to work tomorrow, Dresden.”</p><p>“Can you be with me in the passenger seat, just in case?”</p><p>“You got it. Let’s go on the date I promised you.”</p><p>“Can I watch you get fucked, Dresden?”</p><p>“Hell the fuck no, bro! I love you, but not that much.”</p><p>“You won’t like his kinky fuckery anyway, Thomas.”</p><p>“O, I won’t know until I see it for myself...”</p><p> </p><p>Dresden blushed and went into the passenger seat of the car. I went into the driver’s seat and started it up. As we took off, Thomas waved at us. We both waved back. As I drove, Dresden played with my hardening cock. After a few minutes, I spoke to him as he was doing so.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Dresden?”</p><p>“Yes, Evans?”</p><p>“If you continue to do that, I’m going to crash this thing. Do you really want to see how well your Winter powers protect you from death?”</p><p>“Your friend?”</p><p>“No, actually dying.”</p><p>“Fuck, good point. But you’re reacting so well to my ministrations, master. I will love being disciplined by you.”</p><p>“Are you my slave?”</p><p>“No, master, but, I, uh, I think...”</p><p>“Yes, my submissive?”</p><p>“I think I like being spanked by you.”</p><p>“We shall see when we get to the mountains.”</p><p>“What about food?”</p><p>“You will subsist on only my cum!”</p><p>“I’ll what?”</p><p>“You heard me. Actually, let’s stop here.”</p><p>“Where are we anyway?”</p><p>“We’re at Nookies.”</p><p>“That’s not a common restaurant for us, is it?”</p><p>“It is not, but there’s also no line, so let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>We got seated quickly. I ordered the Roasted Chicken, Dresden ordered the Cuban Pork. I didn’t want mushrooms, Dresden didn’t want pickles. We both had water to drink. We needed to be sober for our upcoming activities. The food was very well made and decently priced for this area of Chicago. We split the bill 50 50. After we were done, we continued our journey to our next destination. After 45 minutes, we were high in the mountains. We could see all of the city.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>When we got far into the mountains, I noticed that Evans turned off the car. I got out of the passenger seat and went into the back. I noticed that the back was huge. I wondered if Evans did this with his magic, that was probably one hell of a maybe. He joined me a few seconds later.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I straddled Dresden’s lap. He ground his hardon against mine for a few minutes. As we were doing this, we were making out like teens would do when they had the use of their first car. I noticed that neither Evans or I could cum for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>“Dammit, Evans!”</p><p>“Do not snap at me, Dresden!”</p><p>“But I can’t fucking cum!”</p><p>“Do not snap at your master, submissive!”</p><p>“Go and fuck yourself! Let me fucking cum!”</p><p>“Not all over my nice new car, I won’t! Just for that, I’ll spank you until your ass turns bright red. I’ll be sure that you can’t sit properly for a week!”</p><p>“Promises, promises...”</p><p> </p><p>I got off of Dresden’s lap, put a towel down, stripped him completely and bent him over my lap. I used my magic to strip myself completely as well.</p><p> </p><p>“This will hurt you more than it will hurt me, Dresden.”</p><p>“Do your worst, Evans!”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded at him with a vicious smirk. I held him with my magic on my lap, not my hands. I spanked him hard 3 times on each ass cheek until I heard him groan. I noticed that his cock was getting bigger, not smaller. After I stopped spanking him, I heard him moan out in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck! Hit me harder, Master! Make your slave suffer!”</p><p>“You’re what now?”</p><p>“I’m your slave, Master Evans!”</p><p>“Damn straight, slave!”</p><p> </p><p>I continued to spank him harder and harder.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck! Fuck! Love how you spank me, Master! Do it more!”</p><p> </p><p>I continued for 10 minutes until his ass was bright red. Before he could say anything more, I summoned lube and coated my hands with it. I shoved my first finger deep into his ass until I hit his prostate. As soon as he felt this, he howled out in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, I scissored him with 2 fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck did you hit; Master Evans?”</p><p>“Your prostate, slave!”</p><p>“Do it again with your hard cock!”</p><p>“Are you giving me an order?”</p><p>“No, Master Evans! Please, fuck me with your huge cock! Please!”</p><p>“Begging? I love it, slave!”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded at Evans. God, my ass hurt. I knew it would hurt more before the night was over. I felt him enter my stretched ass in one massive stroke. His cockhead slammed into my prostate so hard that I almost blacked out from the pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>After I hit Dresden’s prostate, I continued to fuck him brutally for some time. What he didn’t know was that I had a hidden camera in the car that was recording this and saving it onto an external drive for later viewing. After 20 minutes, I stopped the spell I put on both of us.</p><p> </p><p>“Slave?”</p><p>“Yes, Master Evans?”</p><p>“Do you think I should let you cum? Do you think you deserve it?”</p><p>“But of course I do, Master Evans!”</p><p>“You do, do you? Is that what you think?”</p><p>“I do, Master, fuck! Fuck me harder!!”</p><p>“Beg me to let you cum then, slave! Beg as I fuck you!”</p><p>“Never!”</p><p>“Fine, make this harder on yourself, then!”</p><p> </p><p>I fucked him harder and harder until I heard him scream out in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck! Master! I can’t cum! Let me cum!”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound like begging to me, slave...”</p><p> </p><p>I fucked him harder and harder until I felt him shiver with need and desire. He begged after he screamed out in pleasure. Thank you silencing charms, no one heard anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, please let me cum, Master Evans! Please cum inside of me!”</p><p>“Took you long enough to beg! Now you may cum while I cum inside of you, slave!”</p><p> </p><p>My cum blasted deep into his ass. When I came, my cock slammed onto his prostate so hard that he almost blacked out. His cum covered the huge towel I’d put down for this exact purpose. I magically cleaned and dressed both of us before we left to go back home.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After an hour, we were at my apartment. The back seat that we used was put back in its proper position. The only part of the car that was truly expanded was the trunk. It was made a bit deeper and wider thanks to a permanent expansion charm. Dresden was so tired that he had to hold on to me to be able to get to the room we shared. I walked through the parking lot slowly while He had his arm wrapped around me for support since his body was in pain. Thomas helped me with him when we exited the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>I told him I’d talk to him tomorrow after I dropped Dresden off at work. He flashed me a smile before we got to my apartment. I smiled back. I tossed him the external drive from the hidden camera for him to enjoy at his leisure. He told me he’d give it back to me the next morning.</p><p> </p><p>When we got to the room, I stripped both of us once again. Before we slept, we talked since Dresden was still awake.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“I’m not anywhere near ready for round two, Master Evans.”</p><p>“This isn’t about sex, slave. I need to put lotion on your ass to make sure that I didn’t do any permanent damage to it.”</p><p>“Will it hurt?”</p><p>“No. It won’t be cold either.”</p><p>“I trust you, Evans.”</p><p>“Thank you, Dresden.”</p><p> </p><p>I put lotion all over his ass, cock and balls. It took a few minutes to do its thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for making me feel so good, Evans.”</p><p>“Sure, Dresden.”</p><p>“Why am I so tired?”</p><p>“Because we just had amazing sex, or at least I hope it was.”</p><p>“Fuck yes!”</p><p>“Do you want to do this again?”</p><p>“Will I be alright to go to work tomorrow?”</p><p>“You will. The stuff I put on you made sure of that. You’ll have no scarring or bruising.”</p><p>“But it still stings...”</p><p>“To remind you to always be a good slave, or you’ll get punished.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded at me.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, Dresden.”</p><p>“Good night, Evans. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>I wondered if I thought I’d heard Dresden properly. It took me 45 seconds to go through my last memory. He did tell me he loved me, though he was asleep while doing so. I loved him as well. I’d tell him this soon. We slept in our loving naked glory. The next morning, I got into the shower as did he. I finished in 10 minutes. It took him a bit longer. By the time he was done, I’d made pancakes, eggs, ham, sausage, bacon and hash browns.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After I finished getting dressed for work, I went into the dining room. Evans put a plate of food in front of me. As we ate breakfast, we talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“So how did you like last night; Dresden?”</p><p>“Considering my ass’s not on fire, I loved it.”</p><p>“I didn’t spank you too hard?”</p><p>“Not really. Why did you make me beg to let me cum?”</p><p>“You were my slave, so...”</p><p> </p><p>Before we could continue, Thomas knocked on the door quietly. I let him in. He smirked at Dresden before he tossed me the hard drive with its included cable. I magically put it in the room. He came to join us for breakfast.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Who cooked? Dresden? I know you can’t cook for shit.”</p><p>“I did, Thomas.”</p><p>“Holy fuck! You should open up your own restaurant, Evans.”</p><p>“I’m that good?”</p><p>“Hell the fuck yeah! O, and may I also suggest you train in bdsm?”</p><p>“Hell the fuck no!”</p><p>“Why not? You’d make one hell of a master or dom, Evans.”</p><p>“I don’t like hurting people, if they don’t have my trust like Dresden does, Thomas.”</p><p>“Fair enough, Evans. Did you do something so his ass doesn’t hurt?”</p><p>“Yes, last night. His ass will sting, but it won’t be permanently damaged. Maybe I’ll use a flogger or a cat-o-nine-tails on you next time, Dresden.”</p><p>“Promises, promises, Evans.”</p><p>“Promises, which will be eventually kept.”</p><p>“Thomas? Sorry to cut this short, but Dresden and I do have to go to his work.”</p><p>“In the shiny new Impala?”</p><p>“Exactly. I’ll come back after I drop Dresden off.”</p><p>“Sure, Evans. Very nice job.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>I put the dishes in the dish washer. We took off. Thomas followed us out. I closed and locked the door. The wards were not weakened at all. After some time, we were at Dresden’s job in one piece. This continued until February 10. That day, Dresden had the day off. I joined him for breakfast at his apartment. After the meal was done, we talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Dresden?”</p><p>“Yes, Evans?”</p><p>“Do you want to move in with me?”</p><p>“As in, for a while?”</p><p>“As in, forever.”</p><p>“Are you serious?”</p><p>“Is the sky blue?”</p><p>“Sometimes it is.”</p><p>“Does it rain in hell?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“I’m dead serious, though. Do you want to move in with me?”</p><p>“Do you pay rent for your place?”</p><p>“I do not, though you’ll have to help me with stuff around the house.”</p><p>“Like cooking?”</p><p>“I think not, Harry. Let Evans do that, when the 2 of you don’t order takeout.”</p><p>“Alright, Bob.”</p><p>“Dresden? I’ll start helping you move your stuff out of this place. You’ll have to help me with the circle.”</p><p>“Do I have to break it apart?”</p><p>“No, just take it out of the ground.”</p><p>“Let’s start now.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded at him. I shrunk the main Navaho rug after I moved the table off of it. I packed away his blasting rod, shotgun, and his staff. I went with him downstairs to his basement lab. I watched as he took the circle off the ground. I summoned it to me and shrunk it. I also shrunk Bob’s books and put them in an expanded bag I’d brought with me. The shotgun and other stuff went into a number of conjured boxes. All the ingredients were not shrunken, but their containers were. When I went back upstairs to finish cleaning the place, I noticed 2 swords that were in the corner of the living room.</p><p> </p><p>The first sword, I put in the box with the gun, rod and staff. When I went to pick up the second sword, I heard a low bass note thrum through my body and through the apartment. I placed the blade against my forehead after I took it out of its cane scabbard. I felt emotions that sounded like English to me.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">**“Hello.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Hi. Who are you? How can you talk to me?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I’m the last sword that was made.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“You’re Faith?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Basically, yes. Do you know why I’ve chosen you to wield me?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Because God’s got one bloody interesting sense of humor?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Yes, well, let’s let the Knight of Winter come back to us, and my Master will answer your question.”**</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later, Dresden came up the stairs in a rush. He had Bob in his hands. He placed him on the coffee table in front of me. I put the sword away in its scabbard.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Bob?”</p><p>“What the hell just happened? I felt magic from, the...”</p><p>“Shit! The sword chose him, I think.”</p><p>“She did, guys.”</p><p>“She?”</p><p>“Yes, uh...”</p><p> </p><p>We noticed a bright golden light come through the ceiling. After 2 minutes, a man stepped out of it. He had dark blond hair, blue-silver eyes, black jeans, a white t-shirt, boots and a gray jacket.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“You again?”</p><p>“You know him; Dresden?”</p><p>“Yes. I think you’re Jake, are you not?”</p><p>“Not in this form. My Jake form was less hot...”</p><p>“Huh, I guess. Why are you here? To check up on me?”</p><p>“Not this time, no.”</p><p> </p><p>I watched as the guy came over to me, as soon as I put the sword down on the coffee table. He stalked me through the living room for a few minutes. He backed me into a wall and spoke.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry Evans? You’re supposed to be dead!”</p><p>“I’m what?”</p><p>“You heard me! This isn’t your time! You’re not supposed to be here!”</p><p>“Where am I supposed to be; then?”</p><p>“You’re supposed to be with me and mine!”</p><p>“I’m going to become an angel?”</p><p>“No. You’re immortal, and you hold Fidelacchius! For that, you will die!”</p><p>“For picking up a sword?”</p><p>“For profaning the sword with your presence, demon scum!”</p><p>“I’m not a demon!”</p><p>“You’re also not Harry Evans!”</p><p>“But I am! My war happened almost 800 years ago!”</p><p>“Yes! You die now!”</p><p>“Death! Get your bloody fucking ass over here, now!”</p><p> </p><p>We saw a man appear in front of Evans. He had his back turned to the angel. He was 6 foot 1. He had black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He was dressed in the outfit of a head butler of a house. He wore black trousers, a 6 button double-breasted tailcoat and a gray vest. On his shirt cuffs and tie, there was a crest I’d never seen before now. Evans smirked at the man.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Who are you in this form? And why are you here?”</p><p>“You may call me Sebastian, My Lord! I’m here to protect you from this interloper who wishes to cause you harm, once I play with this pointy object that’s on the coffee table.”</p><p> </p><p>I turned around and walked over to the sword. When I picked it up, I noticed nothing at all from it. What I did sense was the essence of Jesus Christ imbedded in it. I spoke to the blade as I petted it gently.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I watched as the man picked up the sword with no reaction from it. He wasn’t a demon at all. I wondered what he was, and why he was protecting the one who was out of time.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hello. Do you know who I am?”</p><p>“I do. Your master is my wielder. I’ve chosen him.”</p><p>“Wonderful. Now to get that pompous asshole away from him.”</p><p>“That asshole means no harm. He just wants to know who the boy is, and how he got ahold of me.”</p><p>“Do you want me to give you back to him?”</p><p>“Not just yet. Let him see who you are, he’ll understand.”</p><p>“I’ll put you back on the coffee table, you beautiful sharp pointy...”</p><p>“Love your flattery, immortal one.”</p><p> </p><p>I walked back to the table and put the sword back in its scabbard. I rejoined Harry Evans.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Now, who the fuck are you?”</p><p>“I’m one hell of a butler, Watchman.”</p><p>“You’re an Archdemon?”</p><p>“I am not. I’m above all of you.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Like this!”</p><p> </p><p>I transformed into my usual form. When Uriel saw this, he flashed to the other side of the room leaving Harry Evans alone.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright, My Lord?”</p><p>“I am, Sebastian. Thanks for your help in getting this asshole away from me.”</p><p>“Of course, My Lord.”</p><p>“You are Death...”</p><p>“I am, Uriel. You wish to know why Harry Evans is here?”</p><p>“That would be nice. I can’t kill him?”</p><p>“Try it, and I’ll kill you and your family.”</p><p>“You’d do so to protect this immortal?”</p><p>“Considering I’m the one who wanted him here, yes I would.”</p><p>“Please do tell me why he’s here, and not in England.”</p><p>“Do you know why the sword chose him? What main issue does this city face?”</p><p>“Jonny Marcone?”</p><p>“No. The ever present threat of the Denarians.”</p><p>“He has the weapons to destroy them?”</p><p>“With the sword, he does.”</p><p> </p><p>I watched as Uriel walked back to where I was.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry Evans? What will you do with the sword when the Denarians are destroyed?”</p><p>“I will give it back to you or Michael, Uriel.”</p><p>“You won’t try to kill innocents with it?”</p><p>“Hell the fuck no!”</p><p>“Can he be trusted, Death?”</p><p>“He can, Uriel.”</p><p>“Fine. If I’m not here to get the sword when the last Denarian’s coin is destroyed with your weapons, then my older brother will be. Though I’ll pop in every once in a while to check up on you, Harry Evans.”</p><p>“More than fair. Uriel?”</p><p>“Yes, Harry Evans?”</p><p>“Once you stop trying to kill me, you’re not that bad of a guy. All you want to be sure of is that this world is safe.”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“So no one’s dead?”</p><p>“No, Harry Dresden, though I will be back to check up on this world.”</p><p>“That’s fine, Uriel.”</p><p>“See you around, Uriel.”</p><p> </p><p>He took off. I summoned the blade to me and put it onto my back. We finished our packing of Harry Dresden’s apartment. He and I went through it to be sure that we missed nothing. We went to my car to put everything in the trunk.</p><p> </p><p>While I warmed up the car, Harry Dresden went to turn in his key to the building manager. He was back after a few minutes. After 30 minutes or so, we were in my apartment complex. Thomas met us as we were coming out of the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>He helped us carry in the boxes with the weapons. The rest of the stuff was shrunken in there as well. After 2 hours, we were done. After a huge lunch of pizzas, we talked. Thomas was with us.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Dresden?”</p><p>“How did we fit everything into your car’s trunk?”</p><p>“Magic, duh. You’ve heard of it, right?”</p><p>“Of course I have, Evans, but seriously...”</p><p>“Seriously, I expanded the trunk a bit without destroying the structure of the car at all.”</p><p>“Did you do the same for the back?”</p><p>“I did, but I put it back after we were done with our fun.”</p><p>“Where did you put all the stuff?”</p><p>“For now, it is in the living room.”</p><p>“Where’s my rug and circle?”</p><p>“Shrunken in one of the boxes.”</p><p>“Where will you put the rug?”</p><p>“I think somewhere in here.”</p><p>“And the circle?”</p><p>“When I’m done adding onto the bedroom, I’ll have you come with me to put it in the newly created space that will be your new potions lab.”</p><p>“Did you shrink Bob?”</p><p>“I did not.”</p><p>“Did you shrink my potions ingredients?”</p><p>“No. They could not be.”</p><p>“This is why there are so many boxes around the living room, Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Thomas.”</p><p>“Would you like my help to move them and put the stuff away?”</p><p>“Tomorrow, Thomas. I’m going to take a nap. Using that much magic tired me out.”</p><p>“Sure, Evans. Nice new blade.”</p><p>“Thanks, Thomas.”</p><p> </p><p>I entered my room to take my nap. I was actually tired, so I wasn’t lying to the guys. A few hours later, I got up. Nothing interesting happened for the rest of the day. On Valentine’s Day, I woke up horny. I wanted my slave to give me one hell of a blowjob.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Every day since February 10, I lived with Evans. It was so nice to have running water, an actual fridge, and someone who loved me for me. On February 11, I went into work early since the Denarians weren’t bothering people, but their minions were. Evans didn’t go in with me. He stayed home. On February 14, Evans woke up first. His naked cock was going in and out of my ass. I slept naked. I decided to give him the best blowjob I could as a wake up present.</p><p> </p><p>I started by licking his cockhead until he woke up fully.</p><p> </p><p>“Dresden? What, are...”</p><p>“Making Master Evans feel good. I don’t go into work today, so...”</p><p>“If you do a good enough job, we can finish things off with a 69. Have you done so before?”</p><p>“No, Master. May I continue?”</p><p>“You may, slave.”</p><p> </p><p>I continued to lick up and down his cock. I also gave his balls a few licks for good measure.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, slave, you’re getting really good at this. So glad I don’t have to train you with any instruments of pain.”</p><p> </p><p>I stopped and deep throated his cock. After a while, he was about to cum. I felt him bring my cock to his mouth. He deep throated me as well. He was so good that he and I came down each others throats at the same time. How he did this, I wasn’t sure of, but I knew he’d be more than willing to teach me. We took our first shower together as a couple. Every morning, I had to go to work. After the shower was done, I heard the phone ring. I wondered who it was and what they wanted. It was my boss.</p><p> </p><p>How she got this number was a mystery to me until she told me that Evans had left it in her office when he picked me up the first time. I did have to work today. I got dressed, kissed Evans, and took off in the new car.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After Dresden took off, I went to visit Michael and his family for a while. After a filling lunch, I went to a nearby flower shop to get a nice bouquet of 2 dozen red roses. I conjured a vase to put them in. I cooked fettuccini Alfredo, garlic bread, made a fruit salad and got us wine to go with it. Along with the food, I had a small gift for Dresden. Since he turned in his apartment key, I had one made for this one. It was in a ring box. After 3 hours, he showed up. I let him in.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was 6:00 PM on February 14 when I got back to my new place in the Impala. The car didn’t blow up, thank god. When I got to the door, it was opened. Evans was in nothing at all. He did something to take off my clothes as soon as the door was locked. He walked with me over to the table which was lit with many candles. There was soft music playing in the room and through the house. I noticed a plate of pasta, wine glass, and a bowl of fruit salad was in front of me when I sat down. As we ate, we talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good evening, Dresden. I know this isn’t much...”</p><p>“It is more than I thought our first Valentines would be, Evans.”</p><p>“Is the food good?”</p><p>“Hell the fuck yeah! Is this payment for this morning?”</p><p>“Yeah, and I didn’t want to order takeout.”</p><p>“Can you teach me how to cook?”</p><p>“I will, starting this weekend. After we’re done with our dinner, I have a surprise for you.”</p><p>“O?”</p><p>“You’ll see when we’re done.”</p><p>“Work went well. How did you know I got my phone turned off?”</p><p>“Lucky guess, my dear.”</p><p>“How did you slip my boss the number?”</p><p>“Magic.”</p><p>“Thank you for dinner.”</p><p>“You’re more than welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>After a while, we were done with the food. I went over to Dresden’s chair and knelt in front of him. I handed him a small box.</p><p> </p><p>“Evans? Are you going to propose to me?”</p><p>“Look in the box, my dear.”</p><p> </p><p>I opened the box and noticed a key on a ring.</p><p> </p><p>“And this key goes?”</p><p>“This key is for the apartment.”</p><p>“So I’m officially living here with you?”</p><p>“You are. I’ll get you a ring eventually. Any news on the Denarians?”</p><p>“None, at least nothing major.”</p><p>“What has been going on?”</p><p>“Archleone’s minions are causing trouble.”</p><p>“O?”</p><p>“They’re killing people at random. Rudolph thinks that they can just be arrested like any other people.”</p><p>“Let me guess, they get away before they can get caught?”</p><p>“Exactly. I’ve told the man if he doesn’t like how I do things, he can go and try to chase them down himself.”</p><p>“What is it that he doesn’t like?”</p><p>“He doesn’t get why I don’t try to torture them for information. You and I know that they can’t talk.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“When they were arrested, they were quickly broken out of prison.”</p><p>“By the man himself?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Do they target children?”</p><p>“They do not. They target the criminal world, well, all but Jonny Marcone.”</p><p>“Interesting...”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“So you’ll let them continue?”</p><p>“Since they don’t attack often, and those who they attack are ones who are on our list of wanted criminals, they’re saving us time and money.”</p><p>“Honestly, leave them alone as long as they don’t target you or any of our allies.”</p><p>“My thoughts exactly.”</p><p>“Do you want me to go with you to work tomorrow?”</p><p>“Can you hide your face like you do for Queen Mab?”</p><p>“Done and done. Wanna fuck again?”</p><p>“Hell no. Your job on me this morning tired me out. You want to go for another round?”</p><p>“Maybe not tonight, but this weekend. Unless I get a job from the sword.”</p><p>“Fair enough, my wonderful and attentive lover.”</p><p>“I’ll teach you how I made us both cum at the same time, soon.”</p><p>“I was wondering about that.”</p><p>“Good night.”</p><p>“Thanks for making my move into your place permanent.”</p><p>“You’re more than welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>We slept in our naked glory. The next day, I went with Dresden to his job.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>When we got to my job, I first took Evans on a tour of the building where I worked. He did something to completely hide his face.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone thought he was 25 not 14 or 15. After some time, I was called into Rudolph’s office. Evans came with me as moral support and to see that everything went well.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, Dresden.”</p><p>“You’re in a better mood, Rudolph.”</p><p>“Your boss told me off. She said if I continued to antagonize you, you might quit and leave your job and its dangers to the rest of the department.”</p><p>“She’d be right. Have there been any other murders by the men with guns that don’t talk?”</p><p>“Not recently, no. Tell me something.”</p><p>“If I can.”</p><p>“Who do they work for and why can’t we take them in?”</p><p>“They work for a bad guy. You know of the Mafia?”</p><p>“I do, yes.”</p><p>“Think of him as their leader. He has unlimited cash and nearly unlimited resources at his disposal.”</p><p>“Can he be killed?”</p><p>“Not by you or any mortal weapons, unless you get in an almost impossible headshot.”</p><p>“Is he a vampire or werewolf?”</p><p>“No. He makes them look like nothing.”</p><p>“Then how will he be dealt with? Doesn’t he have friends?”</p><p>“He does. I have allies who will do most of the heavy lifting when the battle is upon us.”</p><p>“Military, Special Forces?”</p><p>“Something like that.”</p><p>“You do not want police backup?”</p><p>“Not for this. Too dangerous.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“The man and his allies can block most if not all mortal guns and other weapons like them.”</p><p>“Then how will they be defeated?”</p><p>“That would be my job, Rudolph. My name is Evans.”</p><p>“Just Evans?”</p><p>“Yes. ”</p><p>“What do you have that none of us have?”</p><p>“Are you aware of what Dresden is?”</p><p>“A wizard, or mage, or something very similar, which I thought was bull...”</p><p>“That’s what I am. I just have far more training than he does.”</p><p>“You will fight those men on your own?”</p><p>“Not all of them, no.”</p><p>“You still wish not to involve any mortal authorities or the military?”</p><p>“I’d rather not.”</p><p>“How old are you anyway?”</p><p>“I’m 26, to be honest with you.”</p><p>“What in the multiple names of hell have you done to give you experience in war?”</p><p>“I’ve been in war since I was 11 until the age of 24, so...”</p><p>“You were a child soldier? You got conscripted at 11? Who’s fucked up idea was it?”</p><p>“It was in another country, so...”</p><p>“You agreed?”</p><p>“There was no agreement, it had to be done.”</p><p>“Dresden?”</p><p>“Yes; Rudolph?”</p><p>“I don’t like this. I don’t like a civilian being put in harm’s way...”</p><p>“I know you don’t, but he does know what he’s doing. Do you not remember the attacks in November?”</p><p>“Evans? You’re the reason no one died when the restaurant and apartment complex were attacked?”</p><p>“Exactly, Rudolph.”</p><p>“Can you put the protections you used here?”</p><p>“No. Even if I could find a big enough source of power, there are way too many electronics in this general area to make it feasible.”</p><p>“Are you sure, Evans?”</p><p>“I am, Dresden.”</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of no one saying anything, the meeting ended with no one dying or getting hurt. After we left the building, we went to our new place to rest.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Over the next few weeks, life got into a routine. Dresden went to work while I either hung out with Thomas, Ivy and Kincaid, or Michael and his family. I enjoyed talking to Mouse now that he wasn’t terrified of me.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">**“Hey, Mouse.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Hello, Master of Death. I feel you got chosen by one of the swords.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“You can feel it though it isn’t on my person?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I can, Master of Death.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“You can call me Harry to make it easier. The blade is hidden, which is why you can feel it.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Harry?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Yes, Mouse?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Why is there a second blade on your person that has poison?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“That’s something I got used to carrying everywhere I go. Do not worry, I will not hurt any of the pups in your pack.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Thank you, Harry. I was worried, that poison is so strong...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I know it is. How I’d love to kill a Nundu or Nemean Lion...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“A what or what; Harry?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“They’re the 2 most dangerous animals that exist in my world besides the one who I got the poison from.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“And that would be?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“That would be the King of Serpents.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“The Basilisk? You killed a damned Basilisk?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I did, when I was 12.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Why?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Needed to at the time. Needed to destroy a Horcrux...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Those soul things that mutilate you until you turn into an inhuman thing?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Exactly, wait...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I heard of them from Michael before you showed up, and I don’t mean Michael Carpenter.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“So he exists?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“He does. He told me that the person who has destroyed uncountable soul jars would be with me soon. Please tell me you destroyed the knowledge of how to make those abominations?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I did, Mouse. It was my job so long ago.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“How old are you anyway?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Honestly, close to 800 years.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Damn, you look so young, but considering your title...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Exactly. Now if you don’t mind, Michael Carpenter is trying to get my attention.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Nice to talk to you, Harry.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Same, Mouse.”**</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"></span><span class="u"></span>I turned to Michael to talk to him. I made both blades appear on either side of my back. They were in almost identical scabbards.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p> </p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, Michael?”</p><p>“You’re a Knight of the Cross?”</p><p>“I am. Fidelacchius chose me, though I’ve not been given any jobs as of yet.”</p><p>“When did this happen?”</p><p>“On February 10. Where’s the rest of the family?”</p><p>“Out at the movies.”</p><p>“What’s the second sword?”</p><p>“That’s the Sword of Gryffindor.”</p><p>“the Legendary Goblin made blade?”</p><p>“The exact one. Do you wish to hold it?”</p><p>“Will it kill me?”</p><p>“If you stab yourself with it by accident, yes it will.”</p><p>“Then I’d rather not, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Not at all. Do not worry, it will never be used against the innocent, or anyone in your family, for any reason.”</p><p>“Thank you, Harry. Who did you meet when you got the blade?”</p><p>“Uriel.”</p><p>“The Watchman?”</p><p>“Yes. I know he’s the Blackstaff of the angels...”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“I’m the Master of Death, so...”</p><p>“The Hallows are real? They’re not a children’s story?”</p><p>“They are real. They’re mine by blood. I’m the last Lord Peverell.”</p><p>“I see. Mouse seems to really like you.”</p><p>“He does. He knows that I won’t harm anyone in his pack.”</p><p>“His what?”</p><p>“His pack. He’s a dog. He considers all of you members of his pack. He calls Dresden master.”</p><p>“Interesting.”</p><p>“I know. He knows the second blade has poison. He can smell it.”</p><p>“You just made the blades disappear. How?”</p><p>“Magic, Michael. Do you need any help around the house?”</p><p>“Not as of yet, Harry, though I do thank you for the offer.”</p><p>“I’m going to get lunch.”</p><p>“Good to talk to you again, Harry.”</p><p>“Same, Michael.”</p><p> </p><p>I bowed to him, and took off. On March 2, I was called by the sword to a jungle deep in Kenya. When I got there, I noticed that a village of some 600 people was destroyed. I wondered what did this until I saw them. There were a pack of 6 full grown Nundus approaching me at a dead run. My alternate form is a white Caspian Tiger. My fir’s white with black tiger stripes.</p><p> </p><p>When the 6 noticed me, they stopped and bowed their heads. All but the youngest. He ran at me and tried to bite me. I jumped over him and came down on him hard enough where I felt his armor start to break in a few places. After a few minutes, he too bowed his head to me in submission.</p><p> </p><p>The eldest Nundu spoke.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">**“Who are you?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“My name is Cadera.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“You almost hurt our youngest, Cadera. Why?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“He did not bow to me as the rest of you did. He tried to bite me with no provocation.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Why are you here?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Originally, I was here to kill you. I’ve decided to let you live. But you must not eat humans, as you have just done.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Why not?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“They, like you, deserve to live and eat. I can tell the 6 of you are seriously hungry.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“We are. The humans as you call them have taken over our lands. We have very little prey to hunt.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“If I help you with an endless supply of different types of prey, will you leave them alone?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“How can we trust you?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“You cannot, but I will be good for my word. I must transform back into my human form. If any of you attack me, you die. Is this understood?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Yes, Cadera.”**</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I became a human and healed the youngest Nundu with the Elder Wand. He licked my hand in thanks. The other 5 came up to me and did the same. I transformed back into my tiger form and had the 6 follow me deep into the forest. After an hour, we were completely alone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">**“Now, this is how it is going to work. I will put collars on you. They will take you to separate forests so that you may hunt to your heart’s desire. After you’re done and you’re sleeping, you will be brought back here.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Cadera? What is a collar?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“It is a piece of skin that goes onto your neck. It will not hurt you. Are you alright, youngest one?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Yes, Cadera. Thank you.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“You will not be together. Can all of you hunt alone if necessary?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Yes.”**</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I transformed, conjured 6 collars and placed one on each cat. After 45 seconds, they disappeared. I walked back to the forest in front of the village. It took me an hour. I watched as an older man came to meet me.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome to Kenya, mage.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir. May I get your name?”</p><p>“My name’s Thomas Lubanga. I’m not the one who was involved in the war in the Democratic Republic of the Congo some time back. That would be my father.”</p><p>“I see. It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Lubanga. My name’s Harry Evans.”</p><p>“What happened to the cats?”</p><p>“They are gone for now. They’re off hunting. They were extremely hungry.”</p><p>“Will they come back here?”</p><p>“Only to rest.”</p><p>“Will they kill more people?”</p><p>“I do not believe so. I’ll check up on them soon to see how they’re doing. Is this fair?”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>“Have there been any other sightings of those kinds of cats, or anything similar?”</p><p>“Not recently. I understand that you were unable to save the village. I do not hold you responsible for their deaths.”</p><p>“Thank you. Is there anywhere I may eat?”</p><p>“Yes. What kind of food would you like?”</p><p>“True African food, if you do not mind. If you’re too busy...”</p><p>“I’m never too busy to take the savior of Kenya on a tour of this country. I’m a mage as well, but my gifts are earth based, not like yours which are a combination of all types.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded at me. We took off.</p><p> </p><p>“Will the earth be safe to live in?”</p><p>“It will.”</p><p>“When we eat, your meal’s on me.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>We continued to tour this part of Kenya. A few minutes later, we got to a restaurant called Abyssinia. I got many types of meat, rice, and vegetables. The meat was delicious and it must’ve been fresh. I had sweet tea to drink. I had many new and interesting types of fruit as a dessert. I thanked Thomas for the wonderful meal. I apparated back to Chicago. When I got there, Dresden met me.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome back, Evans. Where did you just come from?”</p><p>“Africa, Dresden. How was your day?”</p><p>“Not as interesting as yours probably was. Went to work, didn’t have many people meet me. What about you?”</p><p>“Got to Kenya. Sent 6 Nundus to different forests so they could hunt. Had a tour of the country, had a delicious lunch.”</p><p>“Nice. You lucky bastard...”</p><p>“I know. I can take you to the restaurant, if you wish to go.”</p><p>“You have money that works there?”</p><p>“I have this new-fangled thing called a credit card...”</p><p>“Smart ass...”</p><p>“My ass is also hot. And don’t you forget it...”</p><p>“Duh! Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>I took Dresden’s arm and apparated us to the door of Abyssinia. It took him no time to recover. When we got into the restaurant, the same host met me. I told him that it was for 2 people. He spoke very good English for a foreigner. Dresden ordered the multiple choices of meats, rice and vegetables I had. I hoped he’d like them. Fortunately for me, he did. He asked for sweet tea and fruits for dessert. After we were done, I paid with my Gringots card. To everyone who was around us, it looked like a Platinum Visa Card. After the payment went through, we apparated to Chicago.</p><p> </p><p>When we got to our home, I saw Dresden’s brother. He smiled at both of us. He hung out with us for the rest of the day. The next day, we went back to the Winter Court. I had my Basilisk armor on under my clothes, my hood covered my face. Hopefully alpha wouldn’t be such an asshole.</p><p> </p><p>He started out trying to get under my skin as soon as we got there and Dresden was out of sight.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“I see you’re back, old fuck...”</p><p>“That’s the best you can do, eldest of the Winter guards of Queen Mab? That’s so very sad...”</p><p>“Sad? You’re the one who’s sad, you old fuck. Hell, I bet I can beat you in a one on one duel with a blade...”</p><p>“Whatever, you wannabe stud muffin...”</p><p>“I’m a what?”</p><p>“You heard me.”</p><p> </p><p>Queen Mab and the winter Knight entered the room as we were arguing.</p><p> </p><p>“If there’s to be a fight, the only rule I have is no one dies. First blood is the only way to solve this ongoing issue. Is this understood?”</p><p>“Yes, Queen Mab. I’m going to enjoy taking this peon down...”</p><p>“I’m a what?”</p><p>“Let’s see, a peon, wannabe stud muffin, you have a small cock, you can’t satisfy either men or women with it for shit...”</p><p>“O, you are so dead, old man!”</p><p>“O, whatever, let’s let our blades do the talking, alpha! And my name’s Harry Evans! Got it memorized?”</p><p> </p><p>Alpha said nothing. I watched as he put Fae armor on. He had a blade made of Fae steel. I decided to use the blade gifted to me by merlin himself.</p><p> </p><p>I had the set of Slytherin’s daggers with me. They were imbued with Basilisk poison which I’d use as a last resort. No one but me knew this, however. With this out of the way, the fight began.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>My Winter Knight and I watched as Alpha went after the other man. For a few minutes, it was slow. They tested out each other’s defenses. Alpha as good as he was was unable to break the guard of the other at all. On the other hand, the other man was able to break alpha’s guard 4 times.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I was pissed off. It was 45 minutes since the duel started, and I was unable to get any sort of hit on my opponent. Who the fuck was he and how did he learn to fight so well? It did not matter to me. I watched as the sword finally flew from his right hand.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After alpha got my sword away from me, I caught it and used my left hand to continue the battle. Before I caught it, he cut my robe which I wore which also removed the hood covering my face. When the 2 saw it, they were stunned. This also pissed me off. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He’d pay for that.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After I saw his face, I noticed he switched to using his left hand, not his right. I thought he’d be slower with his off hand, but I was wrong. For the next 30 minutes or so, he used moves I’d never seen before. I was able to counter some, but not all of them.</p><p> </p><p>He got faster and faster. When I tried to counter, he slipped under my guard and placed 3 shallow cuts on my left arm giving him the victory in our duel. He placed a dagger of some sort close to my throat. He pushed me to the ground with his blade which had my blood on it.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Do you yield, Alpha?”</p><p>“I, um...”</p><p>“I asked you a question! Now, do I use this dagger on you? Or do you yield the fight to me?”</p><p>“Evans? Please put the dagger away.”</p><p>“No, Dresden. Not until he yields.”</p><p> </p><p>It took 5 minutes, but he did sit up. I moved the dagger and blade away from his throat. I stood up, as did he.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“I; Alpha, primary soldier of the Unseelie Court, yield this duel to you, Harry Evans.”</p><p>“I; Harry Evans, accept your surrender to me, Alpha, primary soldier of the Unseelie Court.”</p><p>“I; Mab, Queen of the Unseelie Court, officially give the victory of this duel to you, Harry Evans. To all of my other soldiers, it will be considered a draw. Is this acceptable?”</p><p>“I; Harry Evans, accept your terms, Mab, queen of the Unseelie Court.”</p><p>“I wish to ask you for a favor, if I may, Harry?”</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>“I would like you to train my guards...”</p><p>“I’ll train all but this asshole, Queen Mab.”</p><p>“I can pay you extra, for...”</p><p>“With all due respect, no, Queen Mab. Would he have shown me a modicum of respect and not insulted me every time I came with the winter Knight, then maybe.”</p><p>“Are you certain, Harry? There’s nothing, I, can, do, to...”</p><p> </p><p>She flashed me her boobs which were round and pointy.</p><p> </p><p>“Oo, pointy, round and pointy, must play, with...”</p><p>“Evans! Snap out of it!”</p><p>“Nice boobs, Queen Mab. But that won’t change my mind...”</p><p>“Are you certain, Harry?”</p><p>“I am, Queen Mab. I am sorry.”</p><p>“Might you change your mind?”</p><p>“I might, but not for a few weeks.”</p><p>“More than fair, Harry. Hell of a duel, I do admit.”</p><p>“Thank you, Queen Mab.”</p><p> </p><p>Before we took off, I noticed that Uriel entered the room along with Death, though he was in his Butler uniform. They both bowed to Mab, Dresden and me. They mach bowed to Alpha.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Mab. We just missed one hell of a fight...”</p><p>“Not exactly, Uriel.”</p><p>“You saw it, Sebastian?”</p><p>“Duh. Do you not recognize me, little Elfling who just had his damned ass handed to him...”</p><p>“Really? I don’t need this shit!”</p><p>“But you do, little Elfling. You arrogant...”</p><p>“Now now, Uriel, you do have to give him some credit...”</p><p>“He’s still alive, and not in insane amounts of pain, Sebastian...”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“Hold on, who the fuck are you 2?”</p><p>“You do not recognize me, alpha?”</p><p>“You’re Uriel, you’re one of Mab’s peers, fuck, you saw me...”</p><p>“I saw you get your ass handed to you, by his master...”</p><p>“Hey, hold on, how?”</p><p>“I was the shadow that was floating around the room, alpha.”</p><p>“So you saw the whole fight?”</p><p>“He did. Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, Uriel?”</p><p>“Do you wish to fight me?”</p><p>“And have my ass handed to me?”</p><p>“I’d let you win...”</p><p>“After you nearly killed me. You have far more experience than I do. At least...”</p><p>“He has a point, Uriel. Please don’t piss off my primary soldier. He’s had enough humiliation.”</p><p>“Fuck this, whoever you are, you die now!”</p><p>“Now now, Alpha, don’t be hasty...”</p><p>“Fuck you, Harry!”</p><p>“You’re not fucking me, Alpha, dream on! If you want to die, be my guest...”</p><p> </p><p>I watched as he picked up a spear and shot it at my head. Before it could make contact, Sebastian took out his scythe and stopped it. It disappeared somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? Spears are for noobs!”</p><p>“The fuck!”</p><p>“Can you please calm down, alpha? Don’t antagonize these 2.”</p><p>“But My queen, they’re...”</p><p>“Don’t whine, alpha, it’s unbecoming of you...”</p><p>“She has a point, alpha. I’d kick your ass myself, but...”</p><p>“I’ll cut your wings, if you try, you flying...”</p><p>“I swear, if you finish that statement, I’ll...”</p><p>“Calm down, Uriel. The child won’t cut your wings off. That, I’ll do to you, if you’re an idiot.”</p><p>“What do you mean, Sebastian? What gives you the right, to...”</p><p>“This, Uriel.”</p><p> </p><p>I watched as Sebastian transformed from his normal form to one all of us had seen one or more times in our lives. He was dressed in his black robe with his hood, had a skull-like face, and had his scythe. We saw Harry go over to him and lean down towards his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“O, hell no. He’s not going to actually try, to...”</p><p>“Harry? You’ll go after him, but not me? You’re mean...”</p><p>“Mab? If you want some loving, I can...”</p><p>“Uriel? Isn’t that against some sort of Angelic code of morality?”</p><p>“It is not, Mab.”</p><p>“Now I feel alone. I’m not going to fuck anyone...”</p><p>“No one’s going to fuck or get fucked. Harry? Can you stop looking at Death’s cock like that?”</p><p>“But it is so hard and chewable. I could transform and lick...”</p><p>“Harry! Down, boy!”</p><p> </p><p>Death lifted my head up and slammed his lips against mine. He used his tongue like the tongue of a snake and shoved it down my throat. When everyone saw this, they were stunned. No one spoke until it was over 10 minutes later.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“That, was, hot...”</p><p>“Uriel? Aren’t you straight?”</p><p>“Yes, Mab, but that was just, damn...”</p><p>“Agreed. How I wish, I, could...”</p><p>“Alpha? Calm down...”</p><p>“Yes, My Queen. I’m sorry...”</p><p>“It is fine, Alpha.”</p><p> </p><p>I moved away from Death and went next to Mab. I transformed into my tiger Animagus form, jumped into her arms and slobbered all over her face. Before she could hit me, I apparated away from the Unseelie court to Chicago.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Did he just lick my face?”</p><p>“He did, Mab. I think he likes you...”</p><p>“He does, My Queen. That’s a pretty big tiger. Was he heavy?”</p><p>“Not really, Alpha. Remind me to have a bone for him to chew on the next time he comes here...”</p><p>“Will do. Where did the 2 others go?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, Alpha.”</p><p>“That blade of his didn’t leave scars. How?”</p><p>“Not sure, alpha. I also notice that he or someone healed you. Your position in the Unseelie Court is safe. Now if the 2 of you don’t mind, I’m going to track down Harry Evans.”</p><p>“Sure, my Winter Knight. Have a safe journey.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mab and alpha.”</p><p> </p><p>I left to hunt down Harry. When I got to Chicago, I noticed that he was at our apartment.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>When Dresden got to the apartment, I was about to make dinner. I was hungry as all hell, but also on one hell of a battle high. I stalked him through our apartment. From the front door, through our living room and dining room, and into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Evans? Why, are, you...”</p><p> </p><p>I pushed him against the back wall and bent his head down to mine. I kissed him deeply until he could not breathe. I maneuvered him next to the counter where we had no appliances.</p><p> </p><p>I felt myself be moved to the counter after almost being killed by Evan’s talented tongue. Now I see how he felt when Death kissed the hell out of him. He bent me over the counter and did something to strip us both. He used his magic to lube my asshole and his cock. Before he plunged into me, he used his first 2 fingers to get me hot and ready. He hit my prostate and kept rubbing it until I was about to cum. He bottomed out inside of me in one massive stroke.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After I was inside of Dresden, I fucked him harshly. I had to be careful. Though I was not in my Animagus form, I did have the poison from it in my bloodstream. I remember some time back biting one of my former lovers as I came while I was inside of them. They died a few minutes after I pulled out. I’d forgotten to not use it. I thought they were prey.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I felt Evans fucking me harder and harder as I was bent over the counter. He growled as he fucked me. I wondered if he had more than one Animagus form. Hopefully he wouldn’t transform into it or else he could actually hurt me. He slowed down. I thought he was getting tired. I felt him going deeper and deeper into me. The thrusts slowed down, but all of them hit my prostate. After some time, he came and came inside of my ass. He had done something to not let me cum.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After I stopped cumming, I pulled Dresden onto the kitchen table. I lay him on his back. I took off the spell I’d covertly placed on him when we started this session. I went down on him. I used every trick I knew of to bring him to the edge. He took my punishment very well, so this was his reward. He screamed out as he came down my willing throat. A few minutes later, he recovered. We went into our room to talk after I got us both dressed.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Dresden? Are you alright? Was I too rough with you?”</p><p>“I’m fine, Evans. After a few minutes, can you make something? Or will you go and buy food?”</p><p>“What kind of food do you want?”</p><p>“Go to that one restaurant in Africa, after we’ve both recovered. Alright?”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded. I held him in my arms as we lay on our bed. After 20 minutes, I left to Abyssinia to get us both food. After 15 minutes, I was back. Dresden joined me at the dining room table.</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>“This food’s delicious, Evans. Can you find the recipes to make it?”</p><p>“I’d have to go back to see if I can find it at the place. Since some of what they use might not be easily found here.”</p><p>“Maybe Marcone might be able to help. Or Kincaid, or Thomas...”</p><p>“Good ideas, Dresden. Do you work tomorrow?”</p><p>“I do. What will you do while I’m gone?”</p><p>“I think go to the Unseelie Court.”</p><p>“Try to meet with alpha as equals?”</p><p>“If I can, I’d like to try. He’s below you in rank, so I want to see if I can get along with him.”</p><p>“Good luck, Evans, you’re going to need it.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine, Dresden. If he doesn’t listen, I’ll bite him...”</p><p>“Queen Mab might not like that...”</p><p>“I said bite him, not bite off any limbs, hopefully for him...”</p><p>“Hopefully you don’t, Evans.”</p><p>“I’ll try my best not to do so, Dresden. We should sleep now. I’m tired after the hard fucking you gave me...”</p><p>“We shall, but we’ll be naked, Dresden.”</p><p> </p><p>The next day after Dresden took off to work, I went off to Kenya to check up on the 6 Nundus. They just returned from eating. They were resting. Forty five minutes later, the youngest approached me. I was in my Animagus form.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">**“Hi, Cadera.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Hello, little one. Did you enjoy your hunt?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“We all did, Cadera. Will you hunt with us some time?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I will, maybe tomorrow.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Cadera?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Yes, eldest one?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“May we move in with you?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I don’t think so. The one who manages my den won’t like it.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“We promise not to eat anyone...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Please?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Please?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I’m sorry, but you can’t. It is not that I don’t trust you, but if people find out what you are, you’ll be killed or captured.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Huh?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“It means, if the 6 of you are found, some people will want to see what you are and will hurt you, if you do not do as they say.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Fine, Cadera.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“We’d love to be with you in your den, but we understand why you can’t let us be there.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Thank you. Rest now.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Alright.”**</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the 6 Nundus were resting, I took off to the Unseelie Court to see if I could meet and get to know Alpha better, if possible. When I got there, Queen Mab met me.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, Harry.”</p><p>“Thank you, Queen Mab. I wish to ask you for a favor. If I may?”</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>“I just met and befriended 6 Nundus.”</p><p>“Cubs?”</p><p>“No. Full grown animals. They’re nice and cuddly...”</p><p>“You call an animal that can kill just by licking someone cuddly; Harry?”</p><p>“I do indeed, Queen Mab. Hell, my familiar’s a Basilisk. She’s small and nice. I won’t bring her here. She’ll die...”</p><p>“True, Harry. I can assure you that Alpha won’t try to antagonize you again.”</p><p>“O?”</p><p>“Yes. Let’s just say my mother’s talking to him and leave it there.”</p><p>“She’ll talk some sense into him?”</p><p>“She will. Do you wish to watch?”</p><p>“From here?”</p><p>“Yes. Their conversation will be starting in the next 5 minutes.”</p><p>“I’m going to enjoy this...”</p><p>“I know you are. Now let’s go.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I followed Queen Mab to another room. When we got there, we sat in 2 squishy chairs in front of a huge screen. Before it started, she summoned a bowl of popcorn and some sort of unknown drink to where we were.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“The drink is a Fae smoothie. It contains only Fae fruits. Enjoy it, Harry. The popcorn is your standard movie theater stuff.”</p><p>“Thank you, Queen Mab. Now let us watch...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was early on March 4. I was summoned to see Mother Winter. I got to her cottage in 10 minutes. As soon as I entered the door, she laid into me.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“You idiot child!”</p><p>“What? What did I do? Isn’t it bad enough that queen Mab already ripped me a new one?”</p><p>“She was nice to you, Alpha! I will not be! You dishonored the whole fucking Unseelie Court!”</p><p>“But, Harry...”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, Winter Fae! Let her speak!”</p><p>“Yes, Mother summer. I’m sorry...”</p><p>“Damn straight! You disrespected the winter Knight’s soulmate and 2 of Mab’s peers, 2 days ago!”</p><p>“You mean Uriel and Sebastian?”</p><p>“Yes! Be glad that they were in good moods at the time! It also helped that the Winter Knight’s soulmate slobbered all over my daughter’s face before he left...”</p><p>“How did that help?”</p><p>“It gave her something cute and cuddly to briefly hug. Or at least that’s what I was told about him. Be glad you didn’t seriously fuck up. Yes, I am aware that you officially lost the duel. You were humble in your loss, which is why I’m not going to punish you, this time.”</p><p>“O, thank god. I can make it up to you by fucking...”</p><p>“No, Alpha. At least not for right now.”</p><p>“You and Mother S...”</p><p>We saw as Mother Summer came over to alpha and hit him hard on the nose 4 times with a newspaper.</p><p>“No, alpha! Never insinuate that the 2 of us are in any sort of relationship! We never have been, and we will never be!”</p><p>“Dammit! That fucking hurt...”</p><p>“I can use something else, if needs must.”</p><p>“Not necessary, Mother summer. The boy gets it, I hope...”</p><p>“As do I, Mother Winter. As do I...”</p><p>“May I please leave?”</p><p>“Yes. If you do this again to the winter Knight’s soulmate, we will not be as lenient as we were this time.”</p><p>“Is this understood, Winter Fae?”</p><p>“Yes, Mother Summer and Mother Winter.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We watched as the screen blacked out. By this time, the popcorn was gone as were the drinks. For the next hour or 2, we watched a few earth shows. How she got them was a mystery until I saw the Blue Ray player hooked up to the TV. As we were doing this, alpha joined us. He had his own bowl of popcorn.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, Alpha.”</p><p>“What’re you watching?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. Harry? Do you recognize this show?”</p><p>“Can you pause it?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>She did so. I saw the beginning of the second episode.</p><p> </p><p>“O yes. This is Beyblade. It is the English Dub, not the original. It was a good choice.”</p><p>“My Queen?”</p><p>“Yes, Alpha?”</p><p>“Have you heard of Youtube?”</p><p>“I have not, alpha.”</p><p>“I have, Alpha. I don’t know how much speed we have here...”</p><p>“We have more than enough, Harry. What did you want to watch?”</p><p>“Honest Trailers...”</p><p>“The hell is that?”</p><p>“God, where the hell have you been, alpha?”</p><p>“What exactly are we missing; Harry?”</p><p>“Let us watch the Lion King’s Honest Trailer first, you’ll see what I mean after that...”</p><p> </p><p>Queen Mab handed me a mouse and keyboard. I quickly surfed to Youtube and pulled up the video. This thing has surround sound. For the next 4 minutes, we watched the video. No, this wasn’t the movie, nor was it meant to be. After it was over, I turned off autoplay.</p><p> </p><p>“I see, now. Damn, that was rich...”</p><p>“I know...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Before I could continue talking, I felt a person come into the room. He landed a few feet behind me.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I saw someone land behind Harry. I threw 2 ice daggers at him. They disappeared. I threw 2 actual steel daggers at him. He blocked them with that damned scythe of his.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Mab? Why did your soldier just attack me?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, Sebastian. Alpha?”</p><p>“He might have attacked you, My Queen...”</p><p>“Your attacks though they were very quick were still slow. You should’ve been able to sense me as soon as I came down from the rafters.”</p><p>“Why are you here anyway?”</p><p>“You must learn patients, young Padawan...”</p><p>“I’m what?”</p><p>“You must learn patients, or you will never become a true Jedi soldier, young Padawan...”</p><p>“Star Wars, Sebastian?”</p><p>“But of course, Harry. This one must be a Jedi soldier as you are...”</p><p>“Good luck teaching him patience...”</p><p>“I taught you, though it took some time. Do you remember this, Mab?”</p><p>“I do, Sebastian. I remember the first time you showed up and startled him; he threw 4 spears at you at speed. You did the same trick with him a few dozen times until the last thing he threw at you was some sort of sword...”</p><p>“Exactly, Mab. This one will be one of us, eventually...”</p><p>“I what? I’ll be what?”</p><p>“You heard me, young Padawan. You will eventually gain enough patience to join myself and my acolyte in the Gedi Order...”</p><p>“Meh...”</p><p>“You will do this for me and my mother, alpha.”</p><p>“Dammit, My queen...”</p><p>“I’m sorry. What did you say to me; Alpha? Are you countermanding an order?”</p><p>“No, My Queen. I’ll eventually join the Jedi Order, as he calls it. Will the other 3 do so as well?”</p><p>“They will eventually, alpha. I do hope they’re not as stubborn as you are.”</p><p>“They won’t be, Sebastian.”</p><p>“Good, Mab, though I shall see for myself. Now,</p><p>What in the hell was that that I just watched?”</p><p>“That was an Honest Trailer for the Lion King. We could watch Lord of the Rings, or B...”</p><p>“Finish that sentence, Harry, and I’ll spank you myself. Yesterday one of the little ones got ahold of my mouse and blasted that 3 times loud enough where the 2 mothers had to get involved. From then on, it is blocked in all of its variations.”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to play the song, Mab. What happened to the cub?”</p><p>“He got told off, not by me, but by my mother.”</p><p>“How old was he?”</p><p>“He was 6. He’d heard of it from some of his friends, and wanted to hear it, so I let him play it...”</p><p>“You regret that now, don’t you; Mab?”</p><p>“I do, Sebastian. Harry? May I borrow the mouse?”</p><p>“Sure, Mab.”</p><p> </p><p>I took the mouse from Harry and scrolled past the blocked and unnamed song and all of its variations. I got to an interesting long video. I clicked on it to start the playback.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>When I saw the video start to play, I spoke to Harry softly enough where no one but he would hear it. I blocked him from hearing or watching it, since it dealt with his life so long ago.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Sebastian? Is that...”</p><p>“Yes, Harry. That’s an honest trailer about your life in movie form. Do you want to watch it?”</p><p>“No..., damn them...”</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry. That was actually a funny trailer for the last movie. It did get most parts of it right, at least.”</p><p>“True. Have you seen the trailer for the Lord of the Rings?”</p><p>“I have. It is insanely funny and worth it for them to watch. I don’t blame Mab for blocking that video. It is not as catchy as The fox Song, The Gummybear Song, or, Everything Is Awesome, but it is also far more annoying than the others...”</p><p>“Agreed. I’ve only heard parts of it, and the fucking thing got stuck in my head. Damn you, Dresden!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Harry. Do you want me to go and scare him for scarring you emotionally like that?”</p><p>“No. I’ll do it as Cadera some time in the future.”</p><p>“Your animal form? The one that’s nowhere near cute and cuddly to anyone but me?”</p><p>“Exactly. Wait...”</p><p>“I consider that form cute and cuddly. I know you have poison that surpasses anything found on this planet, from any plant or animal. I’d find you cute and cuddly in that form. Same for your Basilisk when she gets bigger, and the 6 cats. I saw you meet with them. No, you can’t bring them to the building where you live. The mortal police and animal control, would...”</p><p>“I know. But I could tell them that they’re my emotional support and guard animals. After all, I suffer from PTSD, and they keep me sane...”</p><p>“That’s what your basilisk familiar is for, isn’t she?”</p><p>“You know about her?”</p><p>“I do. She’ll be one hell of an ally. No, your excuse won’t fly. Though if you used some high level memory charms, maybe...”</p><p>“That’s not a bad idea, Sebastian. I’ll think about it. I do need company when Kenzie’s sleeping. Dresden’s not always around.”</p><p>“Will you give them names?”</p><p>“I will, eventually.”</p><p>“the video’s over. Mab wants your attention.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry? Would you like to join us for lunch?”</p><p>“Sure, Queen Mab and Alpha.”</p><p>Sebastian disappeared. I walked with them to a dining room after the television was turned off. I met the 3 other soldiers that Queen Mab had with her at all times. We had rare meats and more of the wonderful Fae fruit. During lunch, we talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Beta, delta and Gamma? This is Harry Evans.”</p><p>“You’re the one who fought Alpha to a standstill or stalemate during your last battle?”</p><p>“I am, Beta. I’d love to see what the 3 of you can do, but not today. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, Queen Mab?”</p><p>“Can you train my 4 main soldiers?”</p><p>“I’ll train Beta, Delta and Gamma, but not alpha. My point from last time stands.”</p><p>“Fine, Harry. If Sebastian works with him, will you do so then?”</p><p>“Maybe. It is his choice, not mine.”</p><p>“If who, My queen?”</p><p>“A friend of Harry’s, delta.”</p><p>“Alright, My Queen. Harry? What were you watching earlier?”</p><p>“Honest Trailers, Gamma. I recommend Lord of the rings...”</p><p>“Not that one shark song...”</p><p>“Delta?”</p><p>“Yes, My Queen?”</p><p>“Do you wish to meet with my mother and ask her about said shark song?”</p><p>“No, My Queen.”</p><p>“My Queen?”</p><p>“Yes, Beta?”</p><p>“that song that the Fae child was blasting through Arctis Tor yesterday?”</p><p>“That one, Beta.”</p><p>“I see, My Queen. I’m sorry I brought it up...”</p><p>“No harm done, Delta.”</p><p>“Can we still watch Shark Tank; or other shows?”</p><p>“You may, just not that song or any of its variants, ever.”</p><p>“Understood, My Queen.”</p><p>“Queen Mab?”</p><p>“Yes, Harry?”</p><p>“I’m going to take off after the meal is over. Thank you for letting me meet with your 4 main soldiers.”</p><p>“Of course, Harry. Have a safe journey home.”</p><p>“Thank you, Queen Mab. Remember what Sebastian told you about joining the Jedi Order, young Padawan...”</p><p> </p><p>I bowed to them in thanks. Before alpha could say anything to me, I took off back home. When I got to my apartment, I saw an argument just beginning. I stood by the door in the shadows to watch and lend a helping hand if needed.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was March 3. I came back from a long sabbatical to Chicago to see if I could get my former boyfriend Harry Dresden back. I went to the police station and caught one of the receptionists as they went off to lunch. I was able to find out that he worked there, but I was unable to find out when he went to work. At least I had some way to get ahold of him again. The next day, I waited until I saw him get to work. He had one hell of a nice and expensive car, that was for sure. While he was at work, I took my own personal tour of Chicago. It involved walking, roaming, hiking, more walking, and even strolling. I noticed that the city had many interesting landmarks and places to eat.</p><p> </p><p>I went to his old apartment but he did not live there. A few hours later, I followed Dresden’s car home. He pulled up to a nice looking apartment complex which I’d never seen before. When he entered his apartment, I followed him in silently. He put his stuff down and sat on the couch.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was the end of March 4. On my way back home, I was thinking about what I’d noticed about what Alpha was like when Evans and I went to see him last. Yes, he was an asshole, but hopefully his loss took his attitude down a few pegs. If it did not, Queen Mab and I would need to have words the next time we went to visit her. When I got to my apartment, I put my stuff down and sat on the couch to think about this and my life with Evans in general.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, I lay down to continue thinking. I felt someone lay on top of me.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I followed Dresden into a nice apartment. It was a while since he and I had hung out. I watched as he sat down on a nice couch. He lay down. I stood there. I was getting pissed because he wasn’t paying any attention to me. I ended up falling onto him since I lost my balance. I kissed him hard. It took him some time to respond, but he did eventually do so.</p><p> </p><p>I felt the person fall onto me. I felt their lips graze mine for a split second. I thought it was Evans, so I kissed them back with passion until I felt boobs. Harry didn’t have boobs, and he never would. I sat up and watched as she landed on the floor. I got up and went towards the back wall of the room. She followed me and kept trying to touch me to continue her brand of fun. Before she could do so, I spoke.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Susan? Why are you here?”</p><p>“I was hoping you and I could rekindle our thing...”</p><p>“So you kissed me as if that would do it?”</p><p>“You were responding to it until I fell onto the floor. I didn’t think that that was your thing...”</p><p>“Susan? Why did you kiss me like that?”</p><p>“I wanted to, Dresden. Do I need a reason to go after one of the few men, who...”</p><p>“No, Susan. I thought you were here just to hang out. If you just want to be friends, that’s fine.”</p><p>“What if I want to go further?”</p><p>“Then my answer’s no. I’m seeing someone, and, he’ll...”</p><p>“So you’re bisexual? That’s fucking hot...”</p><p>“I’m gay, Susan. Yes, you and I hung out, but you should’ve known it would go nowhere.”</p><p>“But, you can’t be...”</p><p>“I thought I was into you like that, Susan. But I’m not. Please leave.”</p><p>“Can I kiss you again? Or give you a blowjob?”</p><p>“No, Susan. Please leave...”</p><p>“No! You’re mine! No one will take you from me!”</p><p> </p><p>I watched as she came over to me and tried to squish her boobs into me again. I pushed her away. She tried to put her hands into my shirt. I blocked her. She tried this a few more times until I pushed her away harder. She stumbled onto the ground a few feet away from me. I saw Harry enter the apartment. His magic touched mine. He walked over to us. He was pissed at the 2 of us.</p><p> </p><p>She spoke. She’d not seen him yet.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Dresden? You’re mine!”</p><p>“I am not, Susan..”</p><p> </p><p>I looked at the 2. Dresden was against the back wall. Some unknown woman had been trying to hit on what was mine. She was on the ground, I stood in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Dresden? Who the fuck is this?”</p><p>“This is my friend, Susan Rodriguez.”</p><p>“Friend? Dresden? Who is the man? This is your apartment, isn’t it?”</p><p>“who says it is?”</p><p>“It has to be. The car I saw you drive in, is...”</p><p>“Mine, bitch!”</p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>“You heard me!”</p><p>“Dresden? You’re a fucking virgin?”</p><p>“If I am, that’s my problem, not yours, Susan!”</p><p>“But, you, said, you, wanted...”</p><p>“I said I wanted us to be friends. You’re the one who jumped the gun!”</p><p>“But you’re so good at kissing...”</p><p>“It does not matter!”</p><p> </p><p>I walked over to Dresden. He leaned his back against the wall. I crouched down and leaned into him. He held my head gently. He was using me as a shield, this was fine.</p><p> </p><p>“And you are who? His new conquest?”</p><p>“No comment, bitch!”</p><p>“Answer me! This has to be his apartment. I know he makes enough to afford this place...”</p><p>“This is my apartment, not his! He does live here, though.”</p><p>“And the car?”</p><p>“Is mine!”</p><p>“So that means you’re loaded? Do you want, to...”</p><p>“No. I’m just as gay as he is.”</p><p>“Dammit! This is bullshit! You’re fucking straight, Dresden!”</p><p>“I am not, Susan. Leave!”</p><p>“No! Your cock’s still hard!”</p><p>“That’s because of me, not you!”</p><p>“What? You deserve someone better than this child, Dresden!”</p><p>“you think you’re it, Susan? Think again!”</p><p> </p><p>I watched as she got up. She walked close to us. I used my magic to freeze her in place.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Susan? I was hoping this would be a more amicable meeting between old friends, but it will not be. I’ll call you a cab, and...”</p><p>“No! What you’re going to do is either fuck me, or the boy will fuck me!”</p><p>“No! Harry, can you silence her before the CAB gets here?”</p><p>“Using your cell, Dresden?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Done.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I fired off a silencing charm at Susan. It took effect immediately. It was no longer than 10 minutes when the Uber cab got there. I told them to take her to the furthest hotel that was in Chicago. I phoned my building manager to let him know what happened.</p><p> </p><p>After I took her to the cab and had Harry unsilence her, we went back into the apartment. We sat on the couch to talk.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry? How did she get into the apartment? The wards should have blocked her...”</p><p>“She’s a mortal, Harry.”</p><p>“Did you enjoy kissing her? Are you going to do so again? Will you go further with her if you see her again?”</p><p>“I didn’t know she was following me.”</p><p>”Answer my question. Did you enjoy kissing her? Your body may say no, but your cock said yes!”</p><p>“I did not, Harry. I’m sorry, for...”</p><p>“Tell me who she was to you and how the 2 of you met.”</p><p>“Will you leave me?”</p><p>“It depends on your story. If I don’t leave you, you’ll be seriously dominated. You will have pain tomorrow. I know you work.”</p><p>“I deserve it, though I did try to get her to leave...”</p><p>“This is true. Now start talking, Dresden!”</p><p>“I met Susan some time back. She was a reporter who used her charms to get stories from me.”</p><p>“Was she a good reporter? All she is now is a bitch...”</p><p>“She was one of the best. She’s like this because though she and I hung out, I never wanted to get intimate with her, though she did offer many times.”</p><p>“I see. Why does she feel different?”</p><p>“She was bitten by one of the Red Court vamps, though it did not turn her.”</p><p>“You cured her?”</p><p>“No, one of my allies did. She wanted me to marry her...”</p><p>“And you did not?”</p><p>“Hell no. I love you and want to marry you, eventually...”</p><p>“You’ll be dominated tonight. I see you wear your wristbands.”</p><p>“They’re better than the manacle. What happened to it?”</p><p>“I destroyed it after I saw how it worked. Are there others in existence?”</p><p>“There are not.”</p><p>“Now to dominate you, after I feed you of course...”</p><p>“Of course. I’m sorry I let her get in here. It won’t happen again.”</p><p>“You told the building manager?”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“I’ll order us something. I really don’t want to cook.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I used my phone to call in for pizza from a local restaurant. It got here 35 minutes later. We ate it slowly. After an hour or so, we were done. I stripped Harry. I had him follow me to our room. I led him into the room, but he didn’t go to the bed. I used the included rings from the wristbands to tie him to an x-frame. Before I did anything to him, I spoke.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“I’m seriously pissed off at you, but you did allot to assuage my anger by getting her out of here and giving me her backstory. I will use a crop on you until I break skin. I will sexually pleasure you until you’re about to cum. If you fight me, well, let’s just say, don’t...”</p><p>“But, Harry, why can’t I just cum?”</p><p>“Because you need to be dominated, Harry.”</p><p>“But, I, deserve, to...”</p><p>“You will cum if you’re good. We will start now.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I started by kissing Harry deeply until I felt his pleasure spike. After some time, his adrenaline started to flow. I used a spell to simulate the pain and scarring of a riding crop on his shoulders until he hissed out in pain. I removed him from the cross and carried him to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>When we got there, I placed him over my lap after I stripped. He was in pain, but his cock was leaking precum and extremely hard. I spanked him 6 times on each ass cheek until they turned red. Before he could scream out in pain, I turned him over and had him lay on the bed. I went down on his cock and used as many tricks as I knew to get him close to cumming. After some time, he was about to cum. I used an unknown spell to not allow it. He begged out.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Master. Please let your lowly slave cum. Please...”</p><p>“No, slave. You don’t deserve it.”</p><p>“I do, Master. Please...”</p><p>“Who do you belong to?”</p><p>“I belong to you, Master. Always you, and only you...”</p><p>“Damn straight, slave. I’ll fuck your hot ass and cum inside of it. Then you may cum.”</p><p>“May this slave use lube?”</p><p>“You may not.”</p><p>“But, Master, it, will, hurt, if, you, fuck...”</p><p>“I never said I wasn’t going to use lube, did I?”</p><p>“No, Master. Sorry, Master...”</p><p>“Good slave.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I put him on all fours. I used a bottle of lube to lube up my cock and his ass. I plunged into him in one massive stroke.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I felt Harry plunge into my ass after I felt the cold lube be rubbed into it. I thought it would hurt, but I was wrong. I thought he’d give me time to prepare, but no. At least he didn’t spank me again. My ass hurt after the one I got, as did my shoulders. He fucked me brutally for I do not know how long. After an indeterminate amount of time, he released torrent after torrent of cum inside of my ass.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After I came inside of Harry, I decided to allow him his release down my throat. I kept him on all fours and removed the spell that would let him cum. I shoved his leaking cock down my throat. I used my muscles to coax the cum out of him ever so slowly.</p><p> </p><p>After 15 minutes, he was done. I freshened our mouths and bodies. We fell asleep. The next day, he and I talked before he went off to work.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“My love? Did you enjoy last night?”</p><p>“Yes, my dear. What the fuck was that frame you tied me to?”</p><p>“That was an x-frame. I’m sorry about your shoulders...”</p><p>“What the hell did you use?”</p><p>“A spell that made you feel as if you were hit by a riding crop. I should’ve pulled your balls downward as you were cumming...”</p><p>“No, Harry. Why would you even think about doing so?”</p><p>“Some of my former lovers were into that kind of thing. Maybe next time, if you’re extremely disobedient...”</p><p>“No, Master. Please, no...”</p><p>“Then keep her out of our lives. Or else I’ll show you what techniques I know to torture that cock, those balls of yours, not to mention your nipples...”</p><p>“Why, Master?”</p><p>“To remind you who you belong to. Speaking of which...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I walked over to Dresden as he took off and kissed his neck harshly on both sides for 3 minutes each. This would remind him by the use of pain who he belonged to. He took off to work. While he was gone, I went to talk to Bob.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good morning, Harry. Why did you block me from listening in to what you and Harry got up to?”</p><p>“This time, it was because I felt it was necessary, though I do have the video of said event. Or you could watch my memory of it...”</p><p>“I choose the second, Harry. The video can only show you so much...”</p><p>“True. I’ll have it for you in 30 seconds or so. Alright?”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was 45 seconds later that I placed the vial into a courtroom pensieve. I let him watch it as I cleaned the house. I was notified by the wards that the memory was over 2 hours later. I went inside to talk to bob after I cleared the pensieve and put the memory back in the vial.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“That was one hell of a show, Harry. Though I thought you would have had him beg more...”</p><p>“Would he not have had to work today, yes. Since he did, and he did take his punishment well, I let him cum.”</p><p>“You’ll do this again?”</p><p>“Maybe. Any tips?”</p><p>“Other than watch how much power you put into the spell you used on his back, none that I can think of.”</p><p>“Thanks, Bob. I did heal him before he took off.”</p><p>“I was about to ask you about that. You know how the police are about that kind of thing, even here.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Who else has seen that memory?”</p><p>“No one but you, Bob.”</p><p>“I think that Ivy and Kincaid are here to see you.”</p><p>“I’ll be back in a while, Bob.”</p><p> </p><p>I took off and got to my door. The 2 entered the apartment and joined me on the couch.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“It is rare for you 2 to come see me like this, Kincaid and Ivy.”</p><p>“We know, Harry. There have been more attacks.”</p><p>“By who?”</p><p>“The man that wears the rope, Mr. Evans.”</p><p>“Did they attack you directly?”</p><p>“They tried to, but Marcone destroyed their guards. So they have to recover.”</p><p>“When did this happen?”</p><p>“It was the day before yesterday, Mr. Evans.”</p><p>“You can call me Harry, Ivy.”</p><p>“You don’t mind?”</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p>“Ivy? I have a sword I want you to see. You must not take it out of its scabbard. Alright?”</p><p>“Sure, Harry.”</p><p>“I’ll bring it and let you pet the sword’s jewels.”</p><p>“Thank you for letting me pet the shiny blade, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>I summoned the sword of Merlin to where we were. I held it in my lap. Ivy ran her eyes up and down it for a few minutes. She reached both her hands out and petted the white diamonds that were imbedded in the hilt gently. After a few minutes, she stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Harry.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Ivy.”</p><p>“May I use the blade, Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, Kincaid.”</p><p> </p><p>I handed him the blade. He gently removed it from its scabbard. When he did so, the blade shocked him. Not hard enough where he’d drop it, but hard enough where he knew the blade was not his. After a few minutes, he handed it back to me. I banished it to where the others were, after I put it back in its scabbard.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry? Why did the blade shock me?”</p><p>“It knew that you’d not use it to hurt anyone, but it also knew that I handed it to you.”</p><p>“Whose blade was it?”</p><p>“It was Merlin’s blade.”</p><p>“Damn, nice, Harry.”</p><p>“Thanks, Kincaid. The reason it didn’t truly hurt you was because I handed it to you. You did not try to pick it up.”</p><p>“I see. Harry?”</p><p>“Yes; Kincaid?”</p><p>“I cannot help you kill the Denarians?”</p><p>“Unless you can get Basilisk poison, Nundu poison or blood from a Nemean Lion and have it handy in daggers or other throwing weapons that can deal with them, no.”</p><p>“They can’t be killed by guns?”</p><p>“No, no matter how powerful they are, unfortunately.”</p><p>“How much does the stuff cost?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, but I know it isn’t cheap.”</p><p>“Can you get us some, Harry? Just to be safe?”</p><p>“I have to get daggers that can handle the corrosiveness of the poison, ivy. I have a few, but they’re not here.”</p><p>“She’s worried we’ll need them soon. She’s not a seer, but...”</p><p>“Give me some time to go and get them. Does the poison matter?”</p><p>“It does not, Harry.”</p><p>“Can you meet us here tomorrow?”</p><p>“Sure, Kincaid. Be on your guard.”</p><p>“I always am, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>They took off. I put my wards onto lockdown and fed Kenzie. After she finished her food and was asleep, I went to Gringots of England.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I was taken down to the Merlin vault. I found 30 daggers. They were in blue, green and red. Each color signified the type of poison that coated the blade. Blue was Nundu saliva, red was the blood of a Nemean Lion, while green was the poison of a Basilisk. Each dagger came in its own sheaf where they’d stay until they were needed. I could not shrink them, but I did cast feather light charms on them. I took the 30 that were there. I noticed that 30 took their place almost instantly somehow. I would have to thank Merlin for this the next time I saw him.</p><p> </p><p>After I got those, I took off back to Chicago. I put the daggers in a trunk that was in the second part of the bedroom Dresden and I shared. He got home after I was done cooking dinner for us. While we ate, we talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“How was your day; Harry?”</p><p>“Good. Work’s picking up.”</p><p>“The attack by Archleone and his thugs?”</p><p>“Yes, wait...”</p><p>“Ivy and Kincaid came to see me. They told me about it. I have weapons that can destroy the coins of the Fallen.”</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“Yes I do. I will give you 3 tomorrow. Please don’t cut yourself with them. There is no known cure other than Fawkes...”</p><p>“Where did you get them?”</p><p>“My vault at Gringots in England. I went before you got back.”</p><p>“Who else will get them?”</p><p>“You, Kincaid, Michael Carpenter, his wife, your brother, Ivy, Marcone.”</p><p>“Why the child?”</p><p>“In case Kincaid can’t guard her, though it is unlikely, it still could happen.”</p><p>“Good point. When will they be back?”</p><p>“Tomorrow morning. Are you still in pain?”</p><p>“A bit. I deserved your punishment yesterday...”</p><p>“That, you did. Do you know why I did not use a whip on your back?”</p><p>“You’re not a sadist?”</p><p>“Yes, well, that, and I don’t need the cops over here...”</p><p>“Good point. Where did you get the X-frame?”</p><p>“Conjured it, Harry.”</p><p>“How’s your snake?”</p><p>“She’s doing well.”</p><p>“Glad to hear that. Where were you yesterday?”</p><p>“I went to visit Queen Mab. The visit went well.”</p><p>“So Alpha’s no longer an asshole?”</p><p>“Not as much, at least not for now.”</p><p>“Good. Who?”</p><p>“Mother Winter told him off. It was marvelous...”</p><p>“I bet. How did you watch it?”</p><p>“Thank Queen Mab and her theater room. The popcorn and Fae smoothies were delicious...”</p><p>“I bet. What did you watch after that?”</p><p>“Beyblade, the Honest Trailer for The Lion King, and some more shows.”</p><p>“Interesting. Did she block the shark song?”</p><p>“She did, in all of its variations.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, for...”</p><p>“That’s why I spanked you so hard yesterday as well. That song got stuck in my head...”</p><p>“Be glad we don’t have kids of our own...”</p><p>“True. Or else we’d be hearing it, all, the, damn, time...”</p><p>“Exactly. I hope Michael Carpenter doesn’t have to deal with it...”</p><p>“I don’t think so. Will you visit them tomorrow?”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p> </p><p>We went to sleep. The next day after Harry went off to work; Kincaid and Ivy came to visit me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was March 5. Ivy and I went to an IHOP to get breakfast. We got Harry stuff as well. He loved omelets. He got a Denver Omelet with chocolate chip pancakes. He had coffee so he’d be good for that. After a few minutes, we got to his door. As soon as I opened it, I noticed 2 daggers fly towards us. I noticed that they returned to Harry’s body.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Fuck! Sorry, Kincaid...”</p><p>“Language, Harry! The hell?”</p><p>“You caught me at a bad time. I was in the middle of practice.”</p><p>“The hell’s on those things?”</p><p>“I think poison, Kincaid.”</p><p>“Dammit!”</p><p>“You bring food?”</p><p>“Yes. Can you not shoot weapons at your allies?”</p><p>“Sorry, Ivy.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>They entered the apartment. The 2 daggers were back in their sheaves on either side of my belt. As I ate breakfast, I spoke to the 2. Ivy was in Kincaid’s lap.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“I’m seriously sorry you 2. I was flicking the daggers around the living room to keep up my target practice. They flew out of my control.”</p><p>“Harry? They were red and blue.”</p><p>“They were, Ivy. The red one has blood from a Nemean Lion. The blue has Nundu poison.”</p><p>“Jesus, fucking, C...”</p><p>“Kincaid!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Must you use his name in vein?”</p><p>“He exists?”</p><p>“Yes...”</p><p>I saw Uriel appear in front of us. He snapped at Kincaid.</p><p> </p><p>“He does exist, Halfling...”</p><p>“I’m sorry? Who are you?”</p><p>“I’m the Watchman, Kincaid.”</p><p>“Son of a...”</p><p>“Children, Kincaid!”</p><p>“Harry? Why did you throw the 2 daggers at the door earlier?”</p><p>“They got out of my control, Uriel.”</p><p>“What is on them?”</p><p>“They have blood from a Nemean Lion and poison from a Nundu...”</p><p>“Damn, Harry. You’ll use them to kill the Denarians?”</p><p>“I’ll use them to destroy the coins, if my own blade can’t do the job.”</p><p>“Um, Uriel?”</p><p>“Yes, child?”</p><p>“Are you going to hurt Harry?”</p><p>“No. I just wondered why he had so many new and interesting pointy objects in his home that he didn’t have yesterday, is all.”</p><p>“I like him, Uriel.”</p><p>“I know you do, child. I will be leaving now, yoink...”</p><p> </p><p>He took off before I could call him on taking one of my pancakes and 2 pieces of my bacon.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Are you going to go after him, Harry?”</p><p>“No, Ivy. Though this is unexpected, it is fine.”</p><p>“Why not? I thought taking food was bad...”</p><p>“Though it usually is, do you really want me to go after him for something that can be easily replaced?”</p><p>“Um, no...”</p><p>“Do you have the stuff for us?”</p><p>“Yes. I’ll give them to both of you after I’m done with my breakfast.”</p><p>“Both of us?”</p><p>“Ivy? Do you know how to throw daggers?”</p><p>“No, but I can stab people with them. My, own, pointy...”</p><p>“They’re not toys, Ivy. Please don’t treat them as such.”</p><p>“Of course not, Kincaid.”</p><p>“Kincaid and Ivy? Thanks for the breakfast.”</p><p>“Is the omelet to your liking?”</p><p>“It is, Ivy.”</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, I finished my omelet and my 2 pancakes. I wondered how they got extra meat on the side, but whatever they did was fine with me.</p><p> </p><p>After I was done, I summoned 6 daggers from my room. I handed 3 to each person.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you what the red and blue daggers have on them. The green one has basilisk poison.”</p><p>“I can pay you for them. They must’ve been expensive...”</p><p>“They cost me nothing. Consider this a peace offering for earlier.”</p><p>“Thanks. How did you manage not to hit us?”</p><p>“My magic noticed that it was the 2 of you and redirected them back into their sheaves before they could make contact.”</p><p>“That was serious luck.”</p><p>“It was. Hey, Kincaid? If Ivy were to die; what would happen to the gift she has?”</p><p>“Good question. I’m not sure.”</p><p>“That has never happened, so even I’m not sure, to be honest with you.”</p><p>“I’ll do a bit of research, after the 2 of you are gone.”</p><p>“Thank you for the weapons.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>They took off. After they were gone, I watched as Sebastian appeared in front of me.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hello, Master. You need help?”</p><p>“Yes. What happens if Ivy dies?”</p><p>“If she dies, her gift is passed on to another boy or girl at random.”</p><p>“Who makes that decision? Can one child hold the gift on his or her own?”</p><p>“They cannot, unlike Ivy. If Mother Magic deems it necessary, 2 fraternal twins who are newborns will be given it.”</p><p>“They must be a boy and girl?”</p><p>“Yes. The why is not important. Does that answer your question?”</p><p>“It does. Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re more than welcome. Will you be leaving?”</p><p>“I will. I’ll be back soon.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After Sebastian took off, I did as well. When I got to Michael’s house, Charity met me. We went inside and sat on her couch.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, Harry.”</p><p>“Thank you, Charity. I come bearing gifts.”</p><p>“O?”</p><p>“These. Please don’t let the cubs play with them...”</p><p>“The what?”</p><p>“Sorry, I mean your kids. Please don’t let them play with the daggers.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“They all have poisons which are rare and can kill in less than 5 minutes if someone’s cut with them.”</p><p>“Why give them to me?”</p><p>“As a defense against the Denarians. You’ll get 3 as will Michael. Where is he anyway?”</p><p>“He’s off at the hardware store. I will put them in the lockbox in our room. Thank you. How much do we owe you for them?”</p><p>“You owe me nothing. You might or might not need them, but I’d rather you be safe than sorry.”</p><p>“Thanks. How exactly do we use them? I know it is a dumb question...”</p><p>“Not in this case. If a Denarian throws a coin at you or one of your kids, try to throw the dagger into its center. The stabby stabby motion will destroy the fallen inside of the coin permanently.”</p><p>“Does it matter which dagger is used?”</p><p>“It does not.”</p><p>“Thanks once again. I’ll be back.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I watched as she took off with the 6 daggers in her hands. After a few minutes, she returned. Michael came into the house as she did so.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good morning, dear.”</p><p>“Good morning, love.”</p><p>“Harry just gave us protection.”</p><p>“O?”</p><p>“Yes. He gave us 6 daggers that will allow us to destroy any Denarian coins, if they’re used against us again.”</p><p>“Thanks, Harry.”</p><p>“You’re more than welcome, Michael.”</p><p>“Harry? We’d like you to join us for lunch.”</p><p>“If it is no imposition, Charity.”</p><p>“It is none.”</p><p>“Then sure. I’d love to.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I went with the 2 to the table. They had salad, grilled chicken and other food. I did say grace with them before we ate. I knew that Uriel and the rest existed, and I didn’t want them hunting my fine ass down for not thanking them for our food. We didn’t talk much while we ate, which was fine with me. After I had my second plate, I helped them do the dishes. After they were done, I thanked them for the food and for allowing me to spend time with them, and took off. When I got back to my apartment complex, Thomas met me and led me to his apartment.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Harry.”</p><p>“Hi, Thomas. How’s it going?”</p><p>“Good. Why are you armed?”</p><p>“Force of habit.”</p><p>“Do you have any other daggers like the ones you gave to Ivy and Kincaid?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I handed him 3 daggers. He and I went to my place. We hung out and talked about inconsequential things until Harry came home. Thomas left after Harry got to my apartment.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome back, love. How was work?”</p><p>“Boring. Nothing new is happening.”</p><p>“Isn’t that a good thing?”</p><p>“Not really. It means that we won’t know when the Denarians attack another civilian, or group of them, until it is too late...”</p><p>“Good point, dear.”</p><p>“My love?”</p><p>“Yes, sweetie?”</p><p>“What’s your relationship with Sebastian? Friend, child, lover?”</p><p>“Friend with benefits. Why?”</p><p>“I’m worried that you’ll replace me with him, honey.”</p><p>“Never, darling.”</p><p>“But he must be more willing to learn from you about sex, when, he’s, a...”</p><p>“Finish that, and I’ll bite you. I’ll make sure that you remember never to cross that line again.”</p><p>“Sorry, dear. But you and Sebastian must know far more about sex, than...”</p><p>“Even if we do, you and I are soulmates.”</p><p>“Where’s Thomas?”</p><p>“He went home. Are you that worried about Sebastian and I?”</p><p>“Yes. He must be willing to do things that I do not know about.”</p><p>“He is, but he is not you.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“You are learning. Everything I do with Sebastian is not new to him.”</p><p>“Won’t I get that way?”</p><p>“I can assure you, you will not.”</p><p>“I’m sorry for being so insecure...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I nodded at him to let him know that I understood where he was coming from. Nothing happened until the next day when Harry got home from work.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry? I need your help to make sure your brother survives.”</p><p>“What do you mean; Harry?”</p><p>“Your brother’s demon is getting weaker, not stronger. You and I need to get it on in front of him...”</p><p>“All the way; Harry?”</p><p>“No. Just maybe a blowjob or 69, enough to let him survive a while longer while I figure out how to unify them into one being.”</p><p>“That’s fine, Harry. When will he come over?”</p><p>“Right, about, now...”</p><p> </p><p>We heard a knock on our door. I answered it. Thomas came in with Chinese food.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“I bring you 2 people food.”</p><p>“Does your family mind that you’re here?”</p><p>“No. Well, all but my sister. She’s a bitch, but that’s nothing new.”</p><p>“O?”</p><p>“She’s being a bitch because I don’t go to visit them much, or at all.”</p><p>“Why not; if I may ask?”</p><p>“She and I do not get along much. She hates what Harry’s mother did to my dad.”</p><p>“O?”</p><p>“He tried to kill her. She used her death curse to make it so he cannot feed.”</p><p>“Damn. Understandable though.”</p><p>“Hey, I’m not disagreeing with you, Harry. I hate the guy, though he’s my dad.”</p><p>“Why; Thomas?”</p><p>“He killed off many of my brothers before they could take his place. My mom made sure that I would not join them. I will always be thankful for that.”</p><p>“Who holds the power in your family?”</p><p>“For now, Lara does.”</p><p>“I think I can give your sisters other males to go after.”</p><p>“O?”</p><p>“I have 2 friends of mine who I trust.”</p><p>“Can they have children?”</p><p>“You mean, can they make children?”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“No, they cannot, if they do not wish to.”</p><p>“May I meet them?”</p><p>“Yes, soon.”</p><p>“They’re both straight?”</p><p>“No, they’re both bisexual.”</p><p>“They’re demons?”</p><p>“They’re both Incubi.”</p><p>“I look forward to meeting them.”</p><p>“I’ll go get them...”</p><p>“Not just yet, Harry. You promised...”</p><p>“Are we all done with our food?”</p><p>“I am. Thomas?”</p><p>“I am. What did you promise Harry?”</p><p>“This...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I stripped Harry. He did the same for me. We went over to the couch. Thomas’s eyes glowed with suppressed hunger.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I watched as Harry and Harry went after each other. I know they have sex every so often, but I am unable to feel it. The why, I’d ask them about before Harry took off. He lay Harry on the couch and attacked his mouth.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I was flat on my back on our couch. Harry was straddling my cock. He kissed me deeply for a while. As he was doing this, he was tweaking and pinching my nipples. This hurt me, but it didn’t annoy me.</p><p> </p><p>After some time, he moved on to deep throating my cock.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>As Harry was playing with Harry’s nipples, I didn’t feel much from them. It was when he went after his cock with his mouth, that’s when the sexual energy started to spike.</p><p> </p><p>I felt Harry go after my cock. Before I could yell out in pleasure, he presented me his hard cock. I deep throated him. As I did this to him, I pressed down on the spot under his balls that led to his prostate. After some time, he came and came down my throat.</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later, I came down his throat.</p><p> </p><p>As the 2 guys were in a 69, the sexual energy I felt from the 2 started to grow and grow. This was feeding my other half. After some time, the 2 came in each others mouths. Evans came first, then Dresden came. As this was happening, my hunger was slowly being sated.</p><p> </p><p>After they were done, Harry dressed and cleaned them. They joined me back at the dining room table.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Did you enjoy that, Thomas?”</p><p>“Um, yes. I’m so, very, high...”</p><p>“I bet you are, bro. Do you want to know why you can’t feel anything when you’re not in this apartment?”</p><p>“Give me a few minutes to bask in the afterglow...”</p><p>“Of course, Thomas.”</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, he spoke.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Now, how are you blocking this energy from leaking out past the door; Harry?”</p><p>“Wards, Thomas. Was that enough to sate your other half?”</p><p>“For now, it was. Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. Now as for my friends, they’ll stay here after I go get them. This couch is a bed.”</p><p> </p><p>I took off. I portkeyed from Chicago to England. I landed in front of the Zabini Manner. An older house elf took me inside. Blaise and his friend Theo Nott met me. They were both almost as old as I was.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, Harry.”</p><p>“It has been some time since you’ve been here. How are things going?”</p><p>“Good. And the 2 of you?”</p><p>“Things are going well.”</p><p>“Though it has been a while since we’ve had any sort of sex...”</p><p>“That, I have a possible solution for. The 2 of you are still bisexual. Right?”</p><p>“Hell yes.”</p><p>“Come with me and I’ll introduce you to some members of the White Court of vamps.”</p><p>“Oo, what house?”</p><p>“House Raith.”</p><p>“The one where their leader is a thrall of Lara Raith?”</p><p>“Yes, hold on...”</p><p>“I know about them, because I’ve done extensive research on many other supernatural creatures, and their politics.”</p><p>“Of course you would, Blaise.”</p><p>“I’ve helped him get rare hard to find books.”</p><p>“That’s a given, Theo. The 2 of you can come with me and crash at my place, if you want.”</p><p>“Did you eat dinner; Harry?”</p><p>“I did, Blaise. There’s Chinese food at my place, if you want some...”</p><p>“Nice. Where was it ordered from?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. But the chow Mein is to die for...”</p><p>“Is there honey walnut shrimp?”</p><p>“Yes, Theo.”</p><p>“Let’s go, Blaise.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I watched as they packed clothes. We took off after thanking their house elf. When we got to my apartment, I noticed that Thomas had gone and come back with more food.</p><p> </p><p>We sat around my dining room table.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Blaise and Theo, the 2 guys in front of you are Harry Dresden and Thomas Raith. Thomas and Harry? These 2 are Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott.”</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you, Harry and Thomas.”</p><p>“Thomas?”</p><p>“Yes, Theo?”</p><p>“You’re of the White Court?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“We’re both bi...”</p><p>“My sisters are going to love having you around. When did you want to meet my family; Harry?”</p><p>“When are you not busy, Thomas?”</p><p>“We can go the day after tomorrow.“</p><p>“That’s fine, Thomas.”</p><p>“Where did you get the Chinese food; Thomas?”</p><p>“I got it from Imperial Lamian.”</p><p>“Wonderful choice.”</p><p>“Thanks, Blaise.”</p><p> </p><p>For the next hour or so, we ate more food. After we ate, we went to sleep. Harry slept with me. Thomas went home. Blaise and Theo slept in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>The next day after breakfast, Thomas came over. I heard the phone ring. Before Harry could answer it, I put it on speakerphone and spoke.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome to yack in the Box Can I hel you?”</p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>“Welcome to Yack in the Box Can I hel you?”</p><p>“I’m looking for Harry.”</p><p>“You wan a Yumbo Yack?”</p><p>“A what?”</p><p>“A Yumbo Yack. Do you wan a Yumbo Yack?”</p><p>“I, uh, I guess so.”</p><p>“Do you wanna fren fry?”</p><p>“Do I want what?”</p><p>“Do you wanna fren fry?”</p><p>“My friends are fine, thank you.”</p><p>“What Sigh?”</p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>“I say what sigh?”</p><p>“Capricorn. Why the fuck am I doing this? O fuck it. What kind of fountain drinks do you have?”</p><p>“We have coca, ESprite, Horchata...”</p><p>“You have what? The fuck’s ESprite? That’s not a soda!”</p><p>“It is ESprite. E,S,P...”</p><p>“I’ll take a Sprite, easy ice. Where the fuck’s Harry?”</p><p>“I’m here, Lara.”</p><p>“Who was the Mexican guy?”</p><p>“My friend who shall remain nameless...”</p><p>“Can you come over tomorrow?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I need you to come over to remove whatever your damned mother did to Lysander!”</p><p>“To who? Legolas?”</p><p>“No! His name’s Lysander, not some made up character, in...”</p><p>“Yes, Lord of the wings!”</p><p>“Um, Harry? It is Lord of the rings, not wings...”</p><p>“Hush you. I’m having way too much fun riling her up...”</p><p>“Anyway, Harry, why can’t you come over today?”</p><p>“I’m very busy, Lara. Why should I remove what my mother did to your old man?”</p><p>“Because he’s getting boring. I love running my family, but it is getting boring.”</p><p>“And my showing up would alleviate your boredom?”</p><p>“Yes it would. You’ll remove what your mom did to him, and then...”</p><p>“Yes? And then what?”</p><p>“We’ll talk about it when you get here.”</p><p>“why not now?”</p><p>“I, like you, am very busy.”</p><p>“I bet you are. You’re so very busy. Running your kingdom, killing and interrogating those you don’t like...”</p><p>“Dresden!”</p><p>“O, you want to talk to Dresden? Why did you not just say so?”</p><p>“That was priceless. Hi, Lara.”</p><p>“Who the hell was that?”</p><p>“Harry.”</p><p>“But he, dammit!”</p><p>“What? He just made my life more interesting.”</p><p>“Not mine!”</p><p>“I said my life, not yours.”</p><p>“So can you come over today?”</p><p>“No, Lara. I’m sorry. I’ll be there as early as I can tomorrow. Alright?”</p><p>“Fine. Who was the Mexican guy who tried to get me to buy food and drinks?”</p><p>“That was one of Harry’s friends. He shall remain nameless.”</p><p>“whatever. Your friends are causing me a damned aneurism...”</p><p>“You’ll get over it by tomorrow.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I am. I’ll see you then, Lara.”</p><p> </p><p>I ended the phone call. After a few seconds, everyone laughed their asses off.</p><p> </p><p>After 25 minutes, Blaise spoke.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“That, was, priceless, Harry.”</p><p>“Agreed. Hell of a Mexican accent.”</p><p>“Look at how long the guy’s been alive.”</p><p>“You seriously had us going there.”</p><p>“You had her eating out of the palm of your hand.”</p><p>“she gets mad far too easily.”</p><p>“That’s how my sister is, guys.”</p><p>“She’s always been like that, Thomas?”</p><p>“Unfortunately.”</p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, Blaise?”</p><p>“Theo and I are hungry. Do you know of a place we can eat at?”</p><p>“Italian, or American?”</p><p>“Surprise us, Harry.”</p><p>“Are the rest of you hungry?”</p><p>“Yes, Harry.”</p><p>“We’ll go to McAnally’s Pub. The 2 of you will enjoy it.”</p><p>“Isn’t it rather busy now?”</p><p>“If we’re lucky, it won’t be, Thomas.”</p><p>“How will we get there?”</p><p>“we’ll ride in style.”</p><p> </p><p>We walked out of the apartment and to my car. As we rode to the pub, we talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Nice car, Harry. This is yours; right?”</p><p>“It is, Blaise.”</p><p>“This thing is so roomy. Magic?”</p><p>“Yes, Theo.”</p><p>“What’s the food like at the pub?”</p><p>“It is to die for, Blaise.”</p><p>“He has a point. You’ll both love it.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>A few minutes later, we were at the pub. We noticed that it was empty. This was good for us. Mac came over to us and handed us menus. A few minutes later, he came back. We all told him what we wanted. He nodded and left. A while later, he brought us our food.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Blaise and Theo took their first bites, their mouths dropped in shock. Mac looked over at us and smirked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Damn. You were right, Harry.”</p><p>“Told you, Theo and Blaise...”</p><p> </p><p>As we were eating, we saw 4 men enter the pub. I noticed what no one else did. They had no tongues. They could not speak, but they were able to point to what they wanted on the menu. One of them came over and went after Harry’s fries.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, Thomas?”</p><p>“Share your damned fries with the nice gentleman. Quit being so shellfish...”</p><p>“Quit being so what?”</p><p>“Shellfish. Q...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We noticed the others come over to us. They pointed their guns at Harry. Before they could think of firing them, I banished them.</p><p> </p><p>They looked murderous and took off. They left money for their food which they finished. I watched as Nicodemus entered the pub. He looked murderously at me.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“You, idiot child!”</p><p>“Huh? What did I do?”</p><p>“You destroyed my plans...”</p><p>“The 4 with the buns?”</p><p>“They were guns, not buns!”</p><p>“I know...”</p><p>“where did you put them?”</p><p>“You know what? I’m not sure...”</p><p> </p><p>I watched as he pulled out his sword. Before he could attack us, I apparated us outside of the pub. This was done, so that we would not violate the Unseelie Accords.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Dammit! Son of a fucking...”</p><p>“Deal with it and fight, you chicken! Bwock, bwock, bwock!”</p><p> </p><p>The others gave us room. I pulled out the sword gifted to me by merlin.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We watched as Harry went after the guy with the rope around his neck with a vengeance. When the man tried to break his guard, he stopped him easily. This continued for a few minutes. It was a while later that someone threw a grenade at Harry.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I saw the grenade flying at my head. I ducked and used my magic to redirect it. When Nicodemus saw it flying towards his sword, he ran.</p><p> </p><p>This meant that the grenade took out the sword not the man. O well, I’d have more luck the next time. We walked back to my car. At least we had a good meal, which was not interrupted. When we got to the complex, Thomas went home. Blaise and Theo slept on the couch again. Harry and I slept in our room. The next day before we left, we had breakfast which Harry went to get.</p><p> </p><p>During breakfast, we talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Damn, that was one hell of a battle, Harry.”</p><p>“Why did you not let us help?”</p><p>“Too dangerous, guys.”</p><p>“He has a point. What if the grenade took out a civilian...”</p><p>“True, Thomas. The guy ran?”</p><p>“Yes. He can’t survive a grenade blast.”</p><p>“Let’s go to Lara’s place.”</p><p> </p><p>We took off. An hour or so later, we were in front of the Raith estate. Blaise and Theo became invisible.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas and I went into the mansion. Harry followed us quietly. He used his mind skills to find Lysander. Thomas and I went into the ballroom to find my sister.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early on March 8. I saw a nice looking car enter our estate. Harry was there along with Thomas. I thought I’d seen a shadow, but maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. The 2 entered the mansion. I led them both to my ballroom. I saw something leave. What it was, I was not concerned with.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After the 2 entered the mansion, I went through it slowly. Blaise and Theo went to do a bit of spying of their own. I followed the mind that was partially alive to a nicely decorated room. When I got there, I saw an older man. His skin was thin and translucent.</p><p> </p><p>Though he still looked like he was alive, he was barely holding on. I used my magic to feel out what spells were on the man. I knew I couldn’t cancel out the spell that was used to stop him from being a thrall, but maybe I could tweak the spell that caused him not to be able to feed. I walked over to him slowly.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I saw a child come up to me. I was resting. My demon which held my power in the white Court was dying. I saw the child wave something in front of my eyes for a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>I felt the spell that I was under for so long be lifted from my person somehow.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Do not worry. This isn’t rape.”</p><p>“Child? You’re offering yourself to me? I’ll be brutal...”</p><p>“I know. I’ll survive. You need this. I don’t mind.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“I’m sorry...”</p><p>“You have nothing to apologize for. We will begin now. Enjoy yourself.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>The child stripped. When I smelled his sex, I went after him to feed.</p><p> </p><p>I stripped after I tweaked the spell that was on Lysander. He would go after men until the entire spell was lifted. He needs to feed and I knew that I’d survive, no matter how brutal he got. After I stripped, he smelled what I offered him. He went after me. I was naked, as was he.</p><p> </p><p>I brought the boy into my bed and into my arms. I kissed him deeply. He whined out in pleasure. I continued to kiss him until he whined out again. I moved my hands up and down his back. My inner beast took over.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I felt the man kissing me deeply. I also felt his strong hands running up and down my back. After some time, I noticed his eyes glow in hunger.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I pulled the boy’s cock against mine. He was huge for a child. I turned him over. When I saw his ass, I took out a bottle of lube. I lubed up his ass and my cock. He whined out because the stuff was cold.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After the lube warmed up, the man plunged in with no warning. He had me on all fours. As he fucked me mercilessly, he bit and scratched me.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I fucked the child for I do not know how long. Every time I’d cum inside of him, I’d bite and claw him. The smell of his blood turned my other half on. I switched to many different positions. I always rode the child. I wanted to see what it was like to lick him. He might cum down my throat, he might not. I lay him on the bed.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I felt myself being laid on the bed. I thought things were over until I felt his mouth engulf my cock. He deep throated me in one massive stroke. I was so glad this room had wards around it to block out the yelling and screaming. He hummed out as he deep throated me. As he was pushing me towards my release, I whimpered and whined.</p><p> </p><p>As I came down his throat, I howled out in pleasure. Before I could recover from my own high, he picked me up and plunged my ass down onto his engorged cock.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I heard and felt the energy of the boy as he came down my willing throat. His howl was like that of a wolf. Feral, animalistic but loving. He loved that I made him cum so much. His howl stopped after 5 minutes. Before he could recover, I plunged him down onto my cock. Now it was my turn for my release.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I felt the man scratch and bite me as he fucked me brutally after I came. Though the blood didn’t run down my back from earlier, the cloying smell of it turned him on. He bit down on each side of my neck as he fucked me. After some time, he came and came inside of my ass. I passed out in exhaustion.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was March 8. After Harry and my beloved brother joined us in the ballroom, I pulled Harry aside. My brother mingled with the rest of the family.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so glad you’re here, Harry.”</p><p>“I know, Lara. Do you miss my roguish dashing good looks that much?”</p><p>“As a matter of fact, I do. Now, you and I will talk. If you do not do what I tell, you...”</p><p>“What is it that you want from me? I know something about removing my mother’s curse on your old man. I’m sorry, but, no.”</p><p>“What? You’re telling me no?”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“Guards! Kick his ass!”</p><p>“Oo, fighting. Everybody was Kung Fu fighting...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I watched as 6 guards went after Harry. I attempted to go and help him out, but I was waylaid by many of my family. He fought on his own for a few minutes, though the guards did not make it easy on him. They might have known about his status, since they used iron to hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>After almost an hour, he was bound on the floor. She was on a dais above him gloating as a guard held a spear to his neck.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After the guards subdued Harry, I stood on the raised dais overlooking the room as a whole. The guards made sure if he tried to move, the spear would kill him. I glared down as Harry and my entire family. I was pissed that even though they’d hurt him badly, he still wouldn’t do what I wanted.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After some time, the child woke up and hissed out in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Ow, bloody fucking hell...”</p><p>“I’m sorry, child. You’re, a, I fucked, a...”</p><p>“Yes, I’m a boy. I removed part of the spell that was cast on you so long ago.”</p><p>“Huh? Why do I feel stronger?”</p><p>“You took energy from me when you fucked me. All past the sixth position I didn’t recognize. I’m going to have to review them later.”</p><p>“My family’s going to find out. I’m going to be hated. You’re a boy...”</p><p>“I am a boy, and you were one hell of a lover. Your family’s not going to find out. I’ve not taken off the spell. I just tweaked it.”</p><p>“Thank you for the complement. So I’m what? Gay?”</p><p>“No. You’ll probably be bisexual once the spell’s removed. I’ll tell your family you’re straight.”</p><p>“They’ll believe you?”</p><p>“Yes. The men will be up here every so often.”</p><p>“Thank you for this, my savior.”</p><p>“If you don’t mind helping me with my shower, I feel we’ll be needed downstairs soon.”</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>“Call, me, McLovin...”</p><p>“McLovin? You’re serious?”</p><p>“No. My name’s Harry.”</p><p>“Let’s make this fast. I think my daughter’s up to something. And that something’s not good for this family as a whole.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded. He and I went to his bathroom. We were done in 10 minutes. I conjured a robe with a hood for him. He thought about protesting, but he did not do so. I repaired my clothes since they had some holes in them. We walked down to the ballroom.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I saw 2 shadows enter the ballroom. This was perfect. They got here just as I was about to start my speech to the family.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I saw Lara on the dais. I saw Harry on the ground. He was not bound, but he was hurt. There was a spear or some sort of pointy weapon pressed against his neck with intent to kill. I called for Sebastian. He came quickly. I whispered to him that I needed him to defend Harry while Lysander and I took care of Lara’s so called speech.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise and Theo joined us after they came out from within the shadows.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome one and all! I am Lara Raith! I’m so glad everyone’s here to be a witness to my continuing success as head of this family!”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian went up to Lara in shadow form and kicked her ass twice hard.</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck! Who kicked me?”</p><p> </p><p>He did this 2 more times. This got her pissed off. He went back to Harry and banished the spear that was close to his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Spears are for noobs...”</p><p> </p><p>The guards tried to go after him with other weapons, he banished them as well. They were pissed. Lara’s speech continued.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re the most powerful and strongest house of the White Court! This is all thanks to me, me, and me!”</p><p> </p><p>As she was speaking, Sebastian went back up to her in the shadows and kicked her a few more times on her ass and both of her legs as hard as he could for good measure.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoever keeps kicking me will die! You’re interrupting my speech to my minions! I mean family...”</p><p> </p><p>He said nothing. He came back to watch over Harry. Blaise and Theo came up to us and spoke quietly.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Who does she remind you of?”</p><p>“Either a female Voldemort or Bellatrix when she was still sane...”</p><p>“Are you going to interrupt her speech?”</p><p>“My ally did so 3 times. My interruption has to be done at the right time to make it count, Blaise.”</p><p>“Now, let me welcome my guest of honor, Harry Dresden!”</p><p>“The fuck is she doing?”</p><p>“I don’t fucking know...”</p><p> </p><p>I was forced onto my feet. The spear point was no longer against my throat. I was forced to kneel in front of Lara.</p><p> </p><p>“Now to continue my speech, you will do as you promised me yesterday, Harry!”</p><p>“Go and fuck yourself, Lara...”</p><p>“Guards, kill him! Make it painful!”</p><p> </p><p>Lysander and I walked up behind her. Since she was so focused on her speech to the family, she didn’t notice us until he spoke.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Not on your life, daughter of mine!”</p><p>“What? Who? How?”</p><p>“Do not worry about the how, daughter of mine. This is my family, not yours!”</p><p>“But, you’re supposed to, be...”</p><p>“What? Your thrall? I thank this boy behind me for breaking your hold over me. What is your name, child?”</p><p>“I am Harry, sir.”</p><p>“I thank you for your help, Harry. I will not ask what you did. Lara, if the guard kills the winter Knight...”</p><p>“She can find another!”</p><p> </p><p>Before she could continue speaking, Blaise and Theo took her down to the ground and beat her until she passed out.</p><p> </p><p>Lysander said nothing until Harry was left alone. Sebastian, knowing his job was done, left in the shadows.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Let me see if I can’t get this meeting back on course. I wish to welcome you, Harry, Thomas, my son, the Winter Knight, Harry Dresden, and your allies who took out my daughter so effectively. May I get your names?”</p><p>“I am Blaise Zabini.”</p><p>“I am Theo Nott.”</p><p>“It is a pleasure to meet you, Lysander; Lord of the House of Raith.”</p><p>“Harry Dresden?”</p><p>“Yes, sir?”</p><p>“Will you be alright?”</p><p>“I think so, sir.”</p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, sir?”</p><p>“How are you healed?”</p><p>“Good DNA, sir.”</p><p>“Can you heal Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, sir. It will be taken care of after we get to our place.”</p><p>“Do you want a tour of this estate?”</p><p>“If it is no trouble.”</p><p>“No trouble at all. O, the guards who held you at spear point will be killed soon.”</p><p>“Good...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We left the ballroom. Harry did something to clean the blood from the floor and my body. We followed Lysander as he took us on a complete tour of the Raith Estate. After a few hours, we ended up in the dining room.</p><p> </p><p>For lunch we had many rare choices of food. Our primary meat choices were Kobe Beef, Bluefin Tuna, Jamon Iberico and Almas Caviar.</p><p> </p><p>Our secondary choices for meat were Fugu, Otoro Sushi, and Ayam Cemani. We had La Bonnotte Potatoes as a side dish. We had Densuke Watermelon, Yubarki King Melon, Sekai-ichi Apples, Ruby Roman Grapes and Dekopon for fruit choices. To drink, we had Chateau Petrus and other expensive wines that went with the foods that were on offer. These people knew how to eat, and this shit was bloody expensive. When we saw the dessert, our jaws hit the floor. It was a Chocopologie Truffle for each of us.</p><p> </p><p>After we finished all of the food, the tour continued. At 4:30 PM, we ended up in the entrance hall.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“I am sorry for how your day started out, Harry, Harry, Thomas, Blaise and Theo.”</p><p>“It is alright, sir. You more than made up for it with that delicious meal and with your hospitality after the shit went down.”</p><p>“Thanks for that, Harry. There were no issues with the meats and fruits?”</p><p>“None at all, sir. As for your condition, you’ll be able to bed people.”</p><p>“My daughters...”</p><p>“Will not be under your control as they used to be.”</p><p>“But their bonds to me...”</p><p>“Are still as solid as ever. I’ll do a bit more research to see about fully lifting the curse from you, if you wish it, Lord Raith.”</p><p>“That would be wonderful, Harry. I never got your last name.”</p><p>“O, it is Evans.”</p><p>“I wish to thank you for what you did for me. I do hope to see you again.”</p><p>“Your daughter...”</p><p>“Will be brought to heal. She will not trouble you again.”</p><p>“Alright, pops. We’ll go now. Harry does have to get healed.”</p><p>“What did you just call me; sprog?”</p><p>“I’m a what now?”</p><p>“You’re my sprog. I’m glad you’re not injured, Thomas.”</p><p>“Thank you, dad.”</p><p>“Hey Thomas, at least he’s not calling you any other names such as fawn, pup, cub, or hatchling...”</p><p>“Weren’t those the names you were called in the movies; Harry?”</p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Shut, your, face...”</p><p>“I think not. The ones who call you hatchling are the bird and your snake...”</p><p>“Let’s go now before I die of embarrassment...”</p><p>“Damn you, Harry...”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of us laughed as we left the Raith Estate. The day started out badly, but it ended up with everyone being alive and in one piece.</p><p> </p><p>After they took off, Lara awoke.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Where the bloody hell is that fucker?”</p><p> </p><p>I slapped her as hard as I could.</p><p> </p><p>“You idiot child!”</p><p>“The fuck! Where are my guards?”</p><p>“They’re away. They will be dead by the end of today.”</p><p>“Harry Dresden and his allies...”</p><p>“Will always be welcome in my house.”</p><p>“Why the fuck did you hit me?”</p><p>“Because you were being a seriously bad host!”</p><p>“We did not sign the Unseelie or Seelie Accords!”</p><p>“We will sign them eventually. Your stunt will get around. I will not take the heat for this shit!”</p><p>“But...”</p><p>“I said no! Get the fuck out of my ballroom and go to your room!”</p><p> </p><p>She huffed but took off. I called for my 4 main guards. They came quickly.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Where are the guards who assaulted Harry Dresden?”</p><p>“They’re in the holding cells.”</p><p>“Bring me my pointy blade.”</p><p>“Which one, sir?”</p><p>“The one that is the sharpest. I want to make this quick but brutal.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>The 3 guards walked away slowly. The one guard who went to get me my sword followed them. They came back in 15 minutes.</p><p> </p><p>The 6 guards were bound. The guard with my blade handed it to me. It was elven steel. I had the 4 guards bring each of the betrayers to me. I cut off their heads one by one. Before I could think of what to do with the bodies, they disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>When we got home, Sebastian met us as soon as we got there.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good afternoon, Master.”</p><p>“Good afternoon, Sebastian.”</p><p>“Do you wish me to heal the Knight of Winter?”</p><p>“Yes, if you don’t mind. Where have you been for the last few hours?”</p><p>“I’ve been around. Speaking of such, I’ll be back in a sec.”</p><p> </p><p>He took off. He came back in 5 minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“That, was, fun...”</p><p>“O?”</p><p>“The Lord of House Raith just killed the 6 guards who held you at spear point. I made sure their bodies disappeared.”</p><p>“Does he know this?”</p><p>“He does not.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry was healed after 30 minutes. He was laying on the couch while Sebastian tended to him. Before he took off, he spoke.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Are you alright, Harry?”</p><p>“Yes. Thanks, Sebastian. Was it you who interrupted Lara’s speech 3 times?”</p><p>“It was. Did you enjoy the interruptions?”</p><p>“We all did, Sebastian.”</p><p>“I’m glad. I’ll see you later, Master.”</p><p>“See you, Sebastian.”</p><p> </p><p>He took off. After we ordered Chinese food for a late dinner, we talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Today sucked. What the hell were you doing with Lysander?”</p><p>“I let him fuck me, so he could rebuild his strength.”</p><p>“Were you able to remove the spell that’s on him?”</p><p>“No. I just tweaked it.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“He’ll only go after men, even when the spell’s fully gone.”</p><p>“So he’s gay?”</p><p>“He’ll end up being bisexual.”</p><p>“His daughters will know nothing?”</p><p>“They will not. I will be by to visit him in a few days to see how things are going.”</p><p>“Your friend can heal people quickly...”</p><p>“He can. He did not wish Mab to see what was done to you.”</p><p>“Of course not. You got the food from the place Thomas did?”</p><p>“Yes. Is it not good?”</p><p>“It is wonderful. How are we going to top the food that we got for lunch?”</p><p>“I can go to England and see what meats I have in my vaults, if you’d like.”</p><p>“While you’re there, I’ll go to the Unseelie Court to get some of their own stuff.”</p><p>“I also have Elven Wine.”</p><p>“I can get us Fae Wine...”</p><p>“Nice. When do we want to invite him over?”</p><p>“On either March 14 or 15.”</p><p>“I’d say March 15. I do believe he’ll love the stuff.”</p><p>“I wonder how many guys he’ll kill before I go there to visit him...”</p><p>“Who knows, my dear. No, I don’t want any sex tonight.”</p><p>“Of course not, my darling. You’re still in pain.”</p><p>“Thanks for understanding.”</p><p>“You’re more than welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>The next day while Harry went off to the Unseelie court, I went off to Gringots of England. Blaise and Theo left before I did.</p><p> </p><p>When I got there, I met with King Ragnok.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, Lord Emrys.”</p><p>“Thank you, King Ragnok. I’m here to ask if my vaults have rare meats and fruits?”</p><p>“The Emrys vault does, as do most of your other vaults. Do you want a list of what you have?”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded. It took 5 minutes for the parchment to appear. I read through it quickly. Yes. This had everything I’d need to stun Lysander Raith and any guards he decided to bring with him. I marked several things I wanted from the vaults. I’d get them the morning that he was going to show up. I went home to Chicago. When I got there, I rested in my apartment until Harry got home.</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>“Welcome home, my love.”</p><p>“Thanks, my dear. How was your time in England?”</p><p>“Good. Yours at the Unseelie Court?”</p><p>“It went well. Queen Mab will have the stuff for us on Sunday.”</p><p>“I will have the meats for us on Sunday as well.”</p><p>“What meats?”</p><p>“Nundu, Nemean Lion, Griffin, Bicorn, Erumpent, Hippogriff, and Thunderbird.”</p><p>“Holy fuck...”</p><p>“Can you beat that?”</p><p>“Hell no. Aren’t most of those meats poisonous?”</p><p>“The first 2 are, but if you cut them just right, yes, I know how.”</p><p>“You’re as old as dirt...”</p><p>“No. That would be Uriel, his family, the 2 mothers...”</p><p>“You want to tell them that?”</p><p>“Hell no...”</p><p>“We’ll have Fae fruit smoothies and Fae whine in many different varieties. Did you find Elven Wine?”</p><p>‘I found elven and Dwarven Whines.”</p><p>“Holy fuck...”</p><p>“Exactly. Sunday will be marvelous...”</p><p>“It shall indeed.”</p><p> </p><p>Nothing happened for the rest of the day. The next day while Harry went off to work, I went to the Raith Estate. Lysander met me. There was blood on his clothes. He walked with me to his room.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good morning, Harry. I’m sorry for the state of my...”</p><p>“It is alright, sir. Death. So much death...”</p><p>“That is my fault. I killed my last bed partner earlier this morning...”</p><p>“Do you need sex; sir?”</p><p>“No thank you, Harry.”</p><p>“I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place for lunch on Sunday...”</p><p>“I’ll be there, Harry. May I bring my daughters with me? And I don’t mean Lara...”</p><p>“You may, Lysander.”</p><p>“I will bring my guards as well.”</p><p>“That’s fine. I will meet you here and portkey all of you to where we’ll be having our lunch.”</p><p>“I look forward to it.”</p><p> </p><p>I took off. When I got home, Harry met me.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome back, love.”</p><p>“Thanks, dear.”</p><p>“How was your day?”</p><p>“Good. Yours?”</p><p>“It was good. What did you do?”</p><p>“I went to see Lysander. He’s doing well.”</p><p>“Did he fuck you?”</p><p>“He did not. He did not need it. I invited him to lunch on Sunday.”</p><p>“Will it be here?”</p><p>“Hell no. Love this place, but it isn’t rich enough for the stuff we’ll be bringing.”</p><p>“Where will we have it?”</p><p>“Peverell Manner, deep in the heart of Scotland.”</p><p>“Can we have our own private date beforehand?”</p><p>“Of course. When?”</p><p>“Thursday.”</p><p>“Not a problem.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Thursday night, Harry took his sweet time getting home. When he got back, he had 2 boxes of food I’d never seen before. He also had drinks.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good evening, dear. Enjoy the food I bring...”</p><p>“Where did you get it from? It looks different...”</p><p>“I went to Yack in the Box...”</p><p>“This does not look like Yack in the Box...”</p><p>“It is not. It is The Taco Place. They had Horchata.”</p><p>“No. I don’t want to drink my rice...”</p><p>“Didn’t think so. I got you Agave Silver.”</p><p>“Will you drink with me?”</p><p>“Do you have something to cure my hangover?”</p><p>“Yes, I do.”</p><p>“Then I’ll drink with you. Then we’ll have...”</p><p> </p><p>We heard a knock on our door. When we answered it, it was the Alphas. I let them in.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, guys.”</p><p>“Hey, Harry and Harry. Did we miss food?”</p><p>“You did not. Harry? Can you go and get the pups food?”</p><p>“I can. I’ll bring them Blue Buffalo. All, growing...”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>They blushed but sat at the table. Harry came back in 20 minutes. He knew what they liked, I did not. As we ate, we talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“How’s college going?”</p><p>“Well, Harry. What’s there to drink?”</p><p>“We have agave silver, water, sodas...”</p><p>“We’ll all take the first. All of us are 21.”</p><p>“Do you all have school tomorrow?”</p><p>“We do. How, will...”</p><p>“My secret, pups.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, Georgia?”</p><p>“Thanks for the wonderful tacos. How did you know what we liked?”</p><p>“I remember the types of meats you each like...”</p><p>“Wonderful pork...”</p><p>“Wonderful chicken...”</p><p>“I swear, if any of you whine, I’ll...”</p><p>“You’ll do nothing, my love. Can you transform? Where the fuck’s Sebastian...”</p><p>“I’m here. So we get to meet Cadera?”</p><p>“We get to meet who?”</p><p> </p><p>I transformed. Sebastian put a collar and leash on me, He also put a muzzle on me to be safe. Billy spoke up.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Um, sir? Why the muzzle?”</p><p>“Do any of you wish to die?”</p><p>“Um, no...”</p><p>“He can kill us?”</p><p>“Yes, Cindy.”</p><p>“May we pet him?”</p><p>“Go on, Andi. Just do not pull his tail.”</p><p> </p><p>I walked over to each of the people at the table. They petted me gently. After 15 minutes, I transformed back after Sebastian removed the muzzle, collar and leash.</p><p> </p><p>He took off. We continued our dinner after I sat down.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“You’re a beautiful kitty, Harry.”</p><p>“Thanks, Andi. O, thanks for not pulling on my tail.”</p><p>“Your welcome, Harry.”</p><p>“Harry? Was Sebastian lying about us dying?”</p><p>“No, tommy.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“My saliva is poisonous. I can turn it on and off, though you all smelled like prey. Wonderful, and, delicious...”</p><p>“Harry!”</p><p>“Sorry...”</p><p> </p><p>As we ate, we drank shots of the wonderful tequila. After some time, the 6 were falling asleep. Before they did so, I summoned 7 bottles of the hangover cure. I gave each one 1. They slammed them back. It took no time for them to be alright before they took off.</p><p> </p><p>Harry drove them to be on the safe side. When he came back, he was still buzzed but not wasted. He and I went to our room. As soon as we got there, we stripped.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Please, Master. Please...”</p><p>“Yes, slave?”</p><p>“Please, Master. Your slave needs relief, Make it quick...”</p><p>“How do you want the relief; slave?”</p><p>“Surprise me, Master.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I cast a spell that caused his cock and balls not to be able to produce cum. I kissed him deeply. After some time, I went after his cock and balls.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I felt Master going after my cock and balls. He did not let me cum. I did not whine out, but I did hiss out in pain when he bit down on my balls a bit too roughly.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After I bit down on Harry’s balls, I presented him my cock. Before he touched it, I took the spell off of his cock and balls. I’d use my vocal cord trick to make him cum, cum, and pass out afterword’s.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I felt the spell be taken off of my cock and balls. I felt Master’s cock touch my mouth. I licked it lovingly. I deep throated it.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>As he was deep throating my cock, I did the same for his. I needed to cum first. I wanted to see if my trick would work. I didn’t need him biting me because I overwhelmed his mind with pleasure. I came after 15 minutes. I signaled him to pull off. After he did so, he lay back to let me finish.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After I lay back, I felt him deep throat my cock again. I felt the room vibrate. After 5 minutes, I came, and came. How he did this, I was not sure of. I passed out into blackness.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After Harry passed out, I watched him sleep. The next morning after he went to work, Thomas came to visit me.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Harry. My brother seemed overly happy when he took off. What the hell did you do to him?”</p><p>“Made sure he passed out after I let him cum down my throat. The how, is my secret.”</p><p>“Have you met with my dad?”</p><p>“Yes. Invited him to lunch. Do you want to come with?”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“Peverell manner.”</p><p>“You have the food and drinks we’ll be having available to you?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Where will we meet?”</p><p>“Your dad’s estate.”</p><p>“Will Lara come?”</p><p>“Hell no.”</p><p>“You’ve not met my other sisters. Have you?”</p><p>“I have not.”</p><p>“You’ll like them.”</p><p>“I hope so.”</p><p>“I know you will. I’ll see you on Sunday.”</p><p>“You will.”</p><p>“Please don’t destroy my brother...”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>He took off. Nothing happened until Sunday morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On March 15, I went off to the Unseelie court. One of Mab’s soldiers handed me a shrunken box. He told me that everything I’d need would be there. I bowed to him in thanks and took off.</p><p> </p><p>After Harry took off, I went to Gringots in Diagon Alley. When I got there, a Goblin guard handed me 3 shrunken trunks. They had the meats and wines I asked for. I went to Ragnok’s office to carefully look over the list I had with me, and what was in the labeled trunks. Once I knew that everything matched, I took off. When I met up with Harry, I portkeyed all of us including Thomas to the Raith Estate.</p><p> </p><p>The Alphas met us a few minutes later. Lysander nodded to let me know that it was alright for us to invite them. We took off.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was March 15. We were transported from my estate to another location. When we got there, our mouths dropped in shock when we saw the massive gates that were in front of us. We all walked behind Harry. When we got to them, we stopped.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Everyone will give me your right hands. I will cut them and put your blood on the gates. This way the wards that protect the place don’t try to kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>I had Harry come up to me first. I cut his right hand and placed it on the gates. After 25 seconds, the wards flashed. Lysander was next.</p><p> </p><p>The next group of people that were added were Thomas, Inari, Elisa and Natalia. After this were their guards. The Alphas came up to me. I did the same thing for them.</p><p> </p><p>We all walked onto the grounds. When they saw the manner, they stopped and just stared, and stared.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“What? This is Peverell Manner...”</p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, Lysander?”</p><p>“My home is a manner. This is a damned castle...”</p><p>“This is what my ancestors considered a manner. It was built a few centuries ago. It is the smallest one I’ve got.”</p><p>“Smallest?”</p><p>“Yes, Thomas.”</p><p>“How many do you have?”</p><p>“I have 4 more. The largest is for the eldest bloodline I’m descended from.”</p><p>“If this is small, what is the biggest one like?”</p><p>“This one has 40 bedrooms on 400 acres. The largest one I’ve got is 4 times that size on 4 times the land.”</p><p>“Son of a...”</p><p>“Damn, Harry. And I thought my dad was wealthy...”</p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, Lysander?”</p><p>“May I have one of the manners?”</p><p>“You may not. But you may visit them. Speaking of such, let us enter.”</p><p> </p><p>We walked to the doors of the manner. As we were walking, Harry came up to me and murmured something so low that no one but me heard it.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Huh, and I wondered why your cock was so huge. I see where you got it from. Huge cock, huge house...”</p><p>“Hush, you...”</p><p>“You know I’m right, My Lord...”</p><p>“I said hush...”</p><p> </p><p>We entered the imposing structure. It was black granite all around. The walls were thick and tall. The floors shined when the light hit them. I noticed what no one but Harry did. These were white marble that was always polished. When we got to an antechamber, we saw 3 small beings come up to Harry and bow their heads to him.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, Lord Peverell. You bring guests?”</p><p>“The hell?”</p><p>“Shush, Natalia...”</p><p>“Yes, father...”</p><p>“I do indeed bring guests, dobby.”</p><p>“What may Dobby, Winky and Kreacher do for the great and wonderful Lord Peverell?”</p><p>“I’d like the 3 of you to do your thing and cook these meats.”</p><p>“May Dobby see the list?”</p><p>“You may.”</p><p> </p><p>I handed him the list. I duplicated it twice and handed Kreacher and Winky the same list. Their mouths dropped in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Peverell brings us so many rare meats, so much work for Winky, dobby and Kreacher...”</p><p>“Um, Dobby?”</p><p>“Yes, Thomas?”</p><p>“You like doing work?”</p><p>“We do, Thomas. We will get on this right away.”</p><p>“How much time?”</p><p>“It will be an hour if Dobby lets the other 7 house-elves help. The meat will be perfect, Lord Peverell.”</p><p>“That’s fine. Thank you, Dobby.”</p><p>“The Great and wonderful Lord Peverell thanks dobby...”</p><p>“The great and wonderful Lord Peverell gives Winky work...”</p><p>“The great and wonderful Lord Peverell gives us all work...”</p><p>“I do, Kreacher. Now please go.”</p><p> </p><p>They snapped their fingers. The meat disappeared, along with the rest of the stuff Harry and I had brought with us.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Ok, those 3 were interesting...”</p><p>“They were, father. They live for work?”</p><p>“They do. This is why I’m glad you allowed us to all be here.”</p><p>“You have how many house-elves?”</p><p>“I have 10 here. Though there might be more called to help out to make the work go by quicker.”</p><p>“Um, Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Dresden?”</p><p>“Is any of that meat poisonous?”</p><p>“Most of it is. But those 3 have worked with animals like them before, so no one will die.”</p><p>“Poisonous; Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, Lysander. Have you made Fugu before?”</p><p>“I have not. I know it has to be prepared a certain way.”</p><p>“Think of it as that, but the difficulty of cutting the meat properly is ramped up a few degrees.”</p><p>“Fuck...”</p><p>“Inari!”</p><p>“Sorry, father...”</p><p>“It is alright. May we see the meats when they’re done; Harry?”</p><p>“Sure, Lysander.”</p><p> </p><p>After 45 minutes, Dobby, Winky and Kreacher came back with small plates. We went to a table at the center of the room. I sat at the head with Harry to my right, Lysander to my left. They handed them out to each of us.</p><p> </p><p>I surreptitiously scanned each plate’s contents as they passed by me at the head of the table. They were all clean. After 5 minutes, they were all finished with each meat type. After the plates disappeared, we talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Damn. Those were delicious. What meat was from what animal?”</p><p>“I think the plates had labels, dad.”</p><p>“They did, Elisa.”</p><p>“This is why they gave us each more than one small plate?”</p><p>“Yes, Inari.”</p><p>“How rare are these meats?”</p><p>“Very, very, rare, guys.”</p><p>“I recognize some of the animals that were killed. They’re insanely difficult to kill, not to mention skin and prepare. How much would it be for a Nundu steak; Harry?”</p><p>“A rib steak from 2000 costs $3200.”</p><p>“I’ve heard of that one, Harry.”</p><p>“Good. Multiply it by 10. So $32 thousand.”</p><p>“Holy...”</p><p>“That’s the same for the other animals?”</p><p>“No. That’s just cuts from the Nundu and Nemean Lion.”</p><p>“Isn’t the second more expensive; Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, Thomas. The second is $40 thousand per steak.”</p><p>“How rare are those?”</p><p>“Very, Billy.”</p><p>“Damn. And I thought I knew what rare meats were. What kinds of whine do you have?”</p><p>“I brought Elven and Dwarven wines.”</p><p>“I brought a few different Fae wines from both courts.”</p><p>“The 2 of you have what?”</p><p>“You heard us.”</p><p>“Do you know how much those would be worth in the open market?”</p><p>“Allot, Lysander...”</p><p> </p><p>Dobby came in in a rush.</p><p> </p><p>“Lord Peverell? Dobby saw 2 people at the gate.”</p><p>“Who are they; dobby?”</p><p>“Blaise and Theo.”</p><p>“Bring them in after you add them to the wards. Take Kreacher with you.”</p><p>“Yes, Lord Peverell!”</p><p> </p><p>He snapped his right pointer finger, and was gone.</p><p> </p><p>“That one is hyperactive...”</p><p>“That one is also insanely loyal.”</p><p>“Why send 2 of them?”</p><p>“In case they were followed here.”</p><p>“That has happened before?”</p><p>“A few times.”</p><p>“Will your allies kill?”</p><p>“Dobby and Kreacher, if they need to. But they do not like to. As for Blaise and Theo, they will without hesitation.”</p><p>“Here they are now. Those 2 are fast.”</p><p>“They are, Thomas.”</p><p> </p><p>They joined us at the table. The 3 elves brought them meats. When they saw the labels on the plates, their mouths dropped in shock.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Damn, Harry...”</p><p>“This meat is expensive, and almost impossible to find...”</p><p>“Exactly. And here are the wine choices, now.”</p><p>“Damn. Fae wine?”</p><p>“Dwarven wine?”</p><p>“Exactly. We should get the rest of our food shortly.”</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later, we all had large plates with cut up steaks of all the different animals I’d had the elves work on. We had Fae fruits as a secondary dish. Each food went with a specific wine. I had hangover cure potions for everyone that I’d give them before we left.</p><p> </p><p>Elisa and Inari did not get wine. They got Fae fruit smoothies. After the meal was over, Thomas spoke.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“The food was excellent, Harry. I wish more of my family got along with my father...”</p><p>“But the mush heads do not.”</p><p>“Agreed, wait...”</p><p>“Yes, Thomas. They’re mush heads. I’d use other words to describe them, but my 2 youngest daughters are here. And it would break decorum, so...”</p><p>“Understandable, father. Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, Thomas?”</p><p>“How are none of us drunk; though we had several wine glasses?”</p><p>“You all had Fae fruit. Right?”</p><p>“We did.”</p><p>“That’s the why. It is similar to the potion I use to cure hangovers.”</p><p>“Can we buy Fae fruit?”</p><p>“I’d have to ask my boss, Lysander. She won’t say no.”</p><p>“Oo, is that the same for the wines?”</p><p>“Maybe, Thomas...”</p><p>“What meats did you like?”</p><p>“They were all delicious. But I’m particular to the Nemean Lion...”</p><p>“I’m particular to the Nundu myself...”</p><p>“I see, Thomas and Lysander. Must the 2 of you pick the most expensive meats?”</p><p>“Yes...”</p><p>“The bicorn was so soft...”</p><p>“The Thunderbird was so much like fried chicken...”</p><p>“I’m glad you 2 enjoyed those meats, Elisa and Inari. What about you; Natalia?”</p><p>“I enjoyed the Hippogriff and Griffin.”</p><p>“No one liked the erumpent?”</p><p>“That was what that hard but chewy meat was?”</p><p>“Yes, Blaise.”</p><p>“Can we get us some?”</p><p>“I’d have to see how much of it I have, Theo.”</p><p>“Thanks, Harry.”</p><p>“Harry? Can you take us on a tour of the castle which you call a manner?”</p><p>“Sure, everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>For a few hours, I took them on a guided tour of all of the upper floors of the castle. I stayed away from the torture chambers and cells that were below ground. Though I did check and insured myself that they could be used if they were ever needed.</p><p> </p><p>At 5:30 PM, I took everyone back to Chicago. All but Blaise and Theo. They thanked me before Harry, Thomas and I left to our separate homes.</p><p> </p><p>When Harry and I got home, he and I talked in our bedroom. Bob was with us.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome back, guys. The 2 of you look overly happy. Did you just finish a marathon sex session?”</p><p>“No, Bob. We just finished the most delicious lunch I’ve ever had...”</p><p>“O?”</p><p>“So many meats. So many good meats...”</p><p>“I know, my love. You love my very good meat...”</p><p>“Huh? I...”</p><p>“Payback for earlier...”</p><p>“What did he say; earlier?”</p><p>“He compared the size of the manner I have to my cock.”</p><p>“He would, hold on, how big is it?”</p><p>“It is 40 rooms on 400 acres of land. So it is small...”</p><p>“Damn, Harry. You call that small?”</p><p>“Yes. Emrys Manner is 4 times that size...”</p><p>“Son of a fucking bitch!”</p><p>“That’s what I meant to say, bob...”</p><p>“Yes, but you did not, Harry. We finished most of the food. Do thank Queen Mab for the stuff; won’t you?”</p><p>“I’ll go now. Do you want to come with?”</p><p>“We’ll be back in a bit, Bob.”</p><p>“How I wish I could eat human food...”</p><p>“I’m working on that, Bob.”</p><p>“Thanks, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>We nodded at him and took off. When we got to the Unseelie Court, Queen Mab met us. I noticed that Harry brought something which he handed her. Her 4 soldiers walked with us to her drawing room.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, my Winter Knight and Harry. What do you bring me?”</p><p>“A few samples of what we had for lunch earlier, Queen Mab. As a token of appreciation for the wonderful Fae stuff.”</p><p>“You brought enough for my guards as well; Harry?”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p> </p><p>We sat at a square table. I unshrunk the stuff and passed it out after I put a warming charm on the meats. When the guards ate their first bites, their mouths dropped in shock. Queen Mab was more reserved, but she did smile at what she tasted.</p><p> </p><p>Each plate of meat had the label for the animal that was on it. After 45 minutes, the food was gone.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Damn, that was delicious. The Nundu...”</p><p>“Is very hard for him to get ahold of, Alpha. As is the Nemean Lion, I think...”</p><p>“You’d be right, Queen Mab.”</p><p>“The Thunderbird tasted like a softer version of fried chicken...”</p><p>“The Bicorn was so tender...”</p><p>“The Hippogriff, Griffin and erumpent were damn good...”</p><p>“My queen? Can, you...”</p><p>“You’d have to ask Harry. Do not whine, you 4.”</p><p>“Of course not, My Queen.”</p><p>“Harry? Can you bring us more of the delicious food?”</p><p>“I’ll do my best, guys.”</p><p>“My queen?”</p><p>“Yes, my Winter Knight?”</p><p>“Lysander Raith wants to know how much it would cost him to buy Fae wine.”</p><p>“We usually do not sell to mortals, but since he is not mortal, $500 per bottle of normal Fae wine, $2500 for 50 year old wine.”</p><p>“That should be fine.”</p><p>“Give me a way to get ahold of him.”</p><p>“I’ll come back with that information tomorrow, My Queen.”</p><p>“That’s fine, my winter Knight. Harry? We thank you for the wonderfully prepared rare cuts of meats.”</p><p>“You’re more than welcome, Queen Mab. We thank you for the wonderful Fae wines. I do have elven and Dwarven wines with me. If you wish to try them out.”</p><p>“Those exist?”</p><p>“We thought they were extinct...”</p><p>“They are not, guys. Give me a sec.”</p><p> </p><p>I unshrunk 4 bottles of wine. Each person got one. I handed them 4 more of the same types so they’d have 8.</p><p> </p><p>After 30 minutes, the first 4 were gone. Queen Mab banished the other bottles to a fridge.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Damn, that was good...”</p><p>“How old were those wines?”</p><p>“A few centuries old. I didn’t check the bottles.”</p><p>“Who gives a damn. They were delicious...”</p><p>“Wish we could get more...”</p><p>“I’ll bring more when I come over again, along with the food. Harry does have to work tomorrow.”</p><p>“That’s right.”</p><p>“We’ll see you later on.”</p><p>“See you later, everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry and I took off. When we got back to Chicago, we slept in our naked glory. The next day, he went off to work.</p><p> </p><p>While he was at work, I lounged around the apartment. A phone call came in.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hello. This is Inari Raith. I’m looking for Harry Evans.”</p><p>“Speaking.”</p><p>“My father needs to talk to you tomorrow as early as you can be here.”</p><p>“May I ask why?”</p><p>“He, he is killing those who he sleeps with.”</p><p>“As in, they’re dead?”</p><p>“Well, not exactly killing them, but severely injuring them.”</p><p>“Wonderful. I can go now, if you wish...”</p><p>“No. My father’s busy. He will see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“That’s fine, Inari. Let him know I’ll be there.”</p><p>“When he’s done, I’ll do so.”</p><p> </p><p>She hung up. I went to see Jonny Marcone. It had been awhile since I’d been to his building. Hendricks led me to his office.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, Harry. The ward stones you gave me some time back are working wonderfully.”</p><p>“Have there been any attacks on you or any of your allies?”</p><p>“None as of yet, Harry.”</p><p>“I was asking, because it has been a while since I’ve been here.”</p><p>“Of course. I heard on the down low that you had one hell of a lunch a few days ago. May I come to the next one?”</p><p>“You may, Jonny. I am sorry I did not invite you to the last one.”</p><p>“It is alright, Harry. I was busy on Sunday, so no hard feelings.”</p><p>“Thanks. I’m going to go...”</p><p> </p><p>We heard 3 explosions outside of the building.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir? Do you want...”</p><p>“Let Harry handle whoever, or whatever caused those explosions.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I rushed out of the building and noticed 10 men with grenades and other military weapons. As soon as they saw me, they tried to fire them off. I banished them leaving them with nothing but their clothes. They had been wearing body armor, but not any longer.</p><p> </p><p>They came at me in a rush.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I watched as the child destroyed my plans again. I was furious. The guns were gone, the grenades and the body armor that protected my soldiers was gone. Where it went, I did not know. I watched as the 10 men went after the boy. He jumped far over them, and decapitated them with a previously unseen sword.</p><p> </p><p>They could say nothing, just as I wanted. After 15 minutes, it was over. He vanished before I could go after him.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After the last person died by my blade, I apparated to my apartment. When I got there, I cleaned the blade and my clothes of all blood, and jumped into the shower. After I was done, I got dressed and lounged in the living room until I heard a knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>When I opened it, it was Carlos and Anastasia. They brought me fried chicken, mashed potatoes and biscuits from Gus’s World famous Fried Chicken. As we were eating, we talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry? Were you in that battle that left 10 people dead?”</p><p>“I was, Anastasia. It was marvelous...”</p><p>“Where are the bodies?”</p><p>“I burned them. Their armor and weapons are safe.”</p><p>“You yoinked their armor and weapons?”</p><p>“He what; Carlos?”</p><p>“He yoinked the stuff from the men, Anastasia.”</p><p>“To you, I’m Luccio. I’m still your commander, Ramirez...”</p><p>“Yes, Commander Luccio...”</p><p>“Good little subordinate...”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am?”</p><p>“I’m not that old, child...”</p><p>“Meh...”</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“I said meh. It means whatever. As for yoink, it means I liberated the weapons and armor, from the unnecessary peons...”</p><p>“Unnecessary peons. I’m going to have to use that...”</p><p>“That’s fine, Anastasia. How did you find out about this place’s food?”</p><p>“Thank McCoy.”</p><p>“Will do. How much did you bring?”</p><p>“I got you 2 20 piece meals. They’re mixed. This way your mentor doesn’t starve...”</p><p>“Thanks. Oo, seasoned fries...”</p><p>“I swear, if you whimper or whine, I’m going to hit you with a newspaper...”</p><p>“Oo, promises, promises...”</p><p>“Don’t tempt me, you overly frisky kitty...”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Let’s finish the food. Carlos and I have to go, and...”</p><p>“Get laid, test out the springs, on...”</p><p> </p><p>I took a bone that had no meat and smacked Harry’s nose with it.</p><p> </p><p>“He and I are not in any sort of relationship, Harry...”</p><p>“O, ruin my fantasies, of the 2 of you...”</p><p>“Do you want me to hit you with the bone a second time?”</p><p>“No...”</p><p>“Good kitty! Very good kitty! You can learn...”</p><p> </p><p>I blushed. Carlos laughed his ass off at my expense, until Anastasia looked at him. He shut his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What? That was funny...”</p><p>“Yes, though it was, you ruined the moment, Carlos.”</p><p>“Oo, someone’s going to get, a...”</p><p>“I’m going to spank you if you don’t hush, kitty...”</p><p>“I’m a tiger, Anastasia.”</p><p>“You’re not acting like one.”</p><p>“What? Do you want me to transform and slobber all over your face?”</p><p>“Um, no. These shoes are by Prada. This clothes is by Guchi...”</p><p>“Fine, I won’t transform. I do thank you both for the food.”</p><p>“You’re more than welcome. Thank you for the jewelry that you gave us back in December.”</p><p>“I meant to give you this as well...”</p><p> </p><p>I summoned enough suits of armor for the whole Senior Council. I handed them to Anastasia.</p><p> </p><p>“These, are...”</p><p>“Suits of Basilisk armor. They’ll save you from being stabbed with pointy weapons. They’ll also stop bullets and grenades.”</p><p>“Thanks, Harry. They feel light.”</p><p>“They’re light. There are enough there for the Senior Council. I’m sorry I don’t have that many...”</p><p>“What you’ve given us is more than enough. Most of the junior wardens aren’t sent off to battle, often.”</p><p>“We do have to get going. Thanks for the armor.”</p><p>“Thanks for the delicious food.”</p><p> </p><p>They took off. A few minutes later, Harry and Thomas entered the apartment.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Oo, Gus’s World Famous Chicken. It has been so long.”</p><p>“Like your cock, my dear?”</p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, Thomas?”</p><p>“Can you not make innuendos at the table?”</p><p>“Have you not gotten laid for some time, bro? Do you want to watch us again?”</p><p>“That’s a maybe. What about your 2 friends? Will they join in?”</p><p>“They will not, though they’re bisexual.”</p><p>“Who brought the food?”</p><p>“Carlos and Anastasia.”</p><p>“Very nice. How did they know what we liked?”</p><p>“Luck, honestly.”</p><p>“Apparently so.”</p><p>“How was your day; Harry?”</p><p>“O, you know, same old, same old. Met with Marcone, got into a fight, people died, the usual...”</p><p>“You, uh, what?”</p><p>“You heard me, Harry. It was fine. No one died but the 10 men who attacked me.”</p><p>“Your clothes, your blade, they’re fine?”</p><p>“They are.”</p><p>“Let me guess, Archleone led them; Harry?”</p><p>“He did, Thomas. I didn’t want to fight him, so I came here once the bodies were burned.”</p><p>“How did those 2 know you were hungry?”</p><p>“Not sure, Thomas. Do you want their weapons and body armor?”</p><p>“Yes, um, Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Dresden?”</p><p>“Do you have the armor I have?”</p><p>“I do. Give me a sec.”</p><p> </p><p>I summoned a suit of Basilisk armor. I’d go tonight to get more to be safe. I handed it to Thomas.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Evans.”</p><p>“Of course. I’d advise you wear it under your clothes. It isn’t bulky, so it won’t be noticed.”</p><p>“Will do.”</p><p>“As for the body armor, keep it in reserve. Same for the weapons. They’re in your apartment, Thomas.”</p><p>“Magic; Evans?”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, bro?”</p><p>“Have you gotten laid recently?”</p><p>“No, but I’ll probably get laid tonight...”</p><p>“It isn’t a probably, Dresden, you’ll get laid tonight.”</p><p>“New stuff, Evans?”</p><p>“But of course.”</p><p>“May I watch; Evans?”</p><p>“Do you need the energy; Thomas?”</p><p>“I think so.”</p><p>“You may watch, bro. Can’t he get relief the way Lysander does; Harry?”</p><p>“Maybe, Dresden. That’s not a bad idea. Would that work; Thomas?”</p><p>“For tonight, your sexual thing will keep my other half sated.”</p><p>“Do you want to go all the way; Dresden?”</p><p>“Not tonight, Evans. Don’t you have to go to get more armor?”</p><p>“I’ll go after you go to work tomorrow, Dresden.”</p><p>“Come on, Thomas.”</p><p> </p><p>I had him follow us to our room. As soon as we got there, Harry and I stripped each other. We kissed slowly and gently. After some time, we stopped.</p><p> </p><p>I moved on to playing with Harry’s nipples. After a while, he pulled my head away and put it close to his cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Evans? Before you go after my brother, can I, uh...”</p><p>“Yes, Thomas? I thought you were straight...”</p><p>“I am. But your cock, is, so...”</p><p>“Huge, pointy, you like how it smells...”</p><p>“Yes, um...”</p><p>“You don’t have to, Thomas. I don’t mind going after it.”</p><p>“Will the energy still be the same; Evans?”</p><p>“It will, Thomas. Dresden? Let’s do this thing...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I watched as Evans took my brother’s cock down his throat. My brother did the same for his. As they licked and deep throated each other, the energy that they were throwing out got more and more concentrated. As they reached their unified climaxes, the energy they threw around the room slammed into me in a wave.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I took Dresden's cock into my mouth and down to the root, as he did for mine. As I was licking and making him cum, I transformed my mouth into that of Cadera, not including the poison.</p><p> </p><p>As I roared softly, I used my right hand to press on his prostate, while my left pressed on his balls. After 50 seconds, he came and came down my expanded throat. As this was happening, I came down his throat. As we came, the energy slammed into Thomas. I used the ward stone to amplify it and have a second more powerful wave hit him. He felt the first, but didn’t feel the second.</p><p> </p><p>After 3 minutes, he passed out in bliss. His demon was sated. The next day, he walked to his home in a haze. After he left, Harry and I talked.</p><p>. . . .</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Dresden?”</p><p>“what the hell did you do to my brother? He seemed high when he left...”</p><p>“I overdid the sexual energy of our cumming. I sated his demon for quite some time.”</p><p>“Can you do that again?”</p><p>“I think so. What are your plans after you come back from work?”</p><p>I’m not coming back. I’m going to the Unseelie Court. Queen Mab wants to meet with me.</p><p>“In my case, I’m going to England to get some more armor, and to see if I can help Bob.”</p><p>“Bob?”</p><p>“Yes. Something I’ve promised him I’d do. It will take some time.”</p><p>“Can you come back and check up on my brother from time to time? Weren’t you going to see Lysander?”</p><p>“Yes. I should really go. I’ll see you later on, Dresden.”</p><p>“I’ll miss you, Evans.”</p><p> </p><p>I walked over to him and hugged and kissed him deeply for a few minutes. Just for good measure, I left 2 hickies on each side of his neck. He was hard and wanting when he left, just as I wanted.</p><p> </p><p>I took off after I heard the car start up and drive away. Inari met me in front of the Raith Estate. She led me to Lysander’s office.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good morning, Harry.”</p><p>“Good morning, sir. You’re looking better.”</p><p>“I feel better. I’ve gotten the hang of not killing my bed partners, though they still come out with a few broken limbs and empty balls at times. Did you lay Thomas last night?”</p><p>“I did not. The energy you feel, is his energy he took from Dresden and I, as we came down each others throats, amplified several times.”</p><p>“You can do that?”</p><p>“Yes. Thanks to my ward stone. Do you need relief?”</p><p>“Not for now, I do not. Are you headed somewhere?”</p><p>“Yes. I’m going off to England to hunt for information and work on a side project.”</p><p>“Anything I can help with?”</p><p>“No. My side project is technically illegal. Speaking of said project, I’m going to go and meet with the White Council.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I’m not exactly Dresden’s apprentice, so...”</p><p>“Have a safe journey.”</p><p>“Before I leave, I have something for you. Just made it this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>I handed him a silver ring with runes covering the inside. The outside pattern was of a Romanian Longhorn.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice. Is that a snake or dragon?”</p><p>“It is a dragon. You can see the difference between the head and its tail?”</p><p>“I can.”</p><p>“Spin it once in either direction to let me know you’re fine. Spin it twice to grab my attention.”</p><p>“How...”</p><p>“It is connected to my magic, only if you use it. If you spin it 3 times, there better be one hel of a good reason.”</p><p>“Such as?”</p><p>“Either your life is in mortal danger; the life of your bed partner is in mortal danger...”</p><p>“O...”</p><p>“Exactly. So don’t spin it 3 times, unless you really need me here, because you have not fed, or if you are honestly unable to find willing food sources. Alright? O, and please don’t suck out too much of their blood, or life force, after you take their sexual energy...”</p><p>“I won’t, Evans Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>I hugged him gently after he walked over to me. He picked me up. I kissed him for a few minutes. Our tongues did not battle for dominance. I left the Raith Estate after he was partially sated.</p><p> </p><p>I apparated to the White Council Headquarters in Chicago. McCoy met me. He was alone.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Evans? Why are you here?”</p><p>“I’m here to officially register as a full wizard, McCoy.”</p><p>“You want to be a warden, Evans?”</p><p>“No, just a full wizard. I have my reasons as to why I’m registering. May I see your staff, please?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I want to see why it is slowly destroying your body. I want to see if I can’t stop it.”</p><p>“You can?”</p><p>“I can try.”</p><p> </p><p>I watched as he came over to me. The staff was summoned. I held it in my left hand. When I did this, I felt tendrils of its magic trying to connect to my death magic.</p><p> </p><p>“O hell no. You aren’t going to take me over, you wonderful death puppy...”</p><p>“Excuse me, Harry?”</p><p>“Sorry, McCoy. I’m communicating with this wonderful death puppy. You wonderful and cuddly...”</p><p>“Harry, it’s not a damned dog!”</p><p> </p><p>I petted the staff gently with my right, as I held it with my left. I switched hands, until I found out why it was killing McCoy.</p><p> </p><p>“It likes me. Come on, be a good boy. Come on...”</p><p>“Harry!”</p><p> </p><p>I stopped it from taking over my body, and turned the feature that did so off forever. I left the other powers of the staff alone. I handed it to him. He sent it off to wherever it was kept. I healed what was already destroyed.</p><p> </p><p>“It is done, McCoy.”</p><p>“You fixed it? How...”</p><p>“My magic. There was part of the staff that had to be turned off permanently, as the mortals would call it.”</p><p>“Will it turn on when you leave?”</p><p>“It will not.”</p><p>“Will it ever turn on?”</p><p>“Unless you want it to, it will not.”</p><p>“The powers...”</p><p>“Are perfectly fine, McCoy. You have lost nothing. You can still use it. Now, as for my wizard thing...”</p><p>“I’ll do the application myself. How old are you?”</p><p>“I’m actually 22.”</p><p>“Where are you headed?”</p><p>“England, to help out an ally, and to hunt for information, and more armor.”</p><p>“Your application is done. It will be put into the archives soon.”</p><p>“Thanks, McCoy.”</p><p>“It is the least I can do for your help with the Blackstaff...”</p><p>“See ya.”</p><p>“Be safe, Evans.”</p><p> </p><p>I took off to England. When I got to Gringots, I was led to see King Ragnok.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, Lord Emrys.”</p><p>“Thank you, King Ragnok. I’m here to look for a few things.”</p><p>“Anything in particular?”</p><p>“Yes. Basilisk armor.”</p><p>“There is some of the skin that you gave us left. Enough for a child’s suit, but not enough for an adult. Isn’t the Basilisk still in the Chamber of Secrets?”</p><p>“The basilisk? Damn. I thought I’d harvested it...”</p><p>“We don’t believe so, Lord Emrys. It is yours, since you did kill it so long ago.”</p><p>“I shall go and retrieve it. Can Gringots save half of it in my vaults?”</p><p>“We can, Lord Emrys. What will you do with the other half?”</p><p>“I shall use as much of the skin for armor, and gift the goblin Nation its flesh...”</p><p>“Thank you, Lord Emrys. You can eat it as well, but none of your allies can...”</p><p>“I understand the why. I shall get going. I will be back in a few hours. Will Gringots...”</p><p>“We will always be open and willing to serve you, Lord Emrys.”</p><p> </p><p>I bowed to King Ragnok and left the bank. When I got to the outside of the building, I apparated to Hogwarts. I used one of the tunnels that were in the Forbidden forest to get to the chamber.</p><p> </p><p>When I got there, I saw many shed skins. I had a few trunks for this exact purpose. I summoned them and put them in the first trunk.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as I got to the corpse, I called for as many of my house-elves as I could. After a few seconds, 25 popped in. They began to render the massive snake. It took them 45 minutes to finish.</p><p> </p><p>I bowed to them in thanks after the sixth trunk was full. I could not shrink the trunks. What I did do was levitate them as I apparated from the chamber to Ragnok’s office. When I got there, I floated the trunk that had the flesh onto his desk. I saw as it disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>“You are fast, Lord Emrys.”</p><p>“I do try, King Ragnok. May the Goblin Nation enjoy my gift to you all.”</p><p>“O, we shall. We thank you.”</p><p>“You are more than welcome. I’d like to go back to my vault for a few hours.”</p><p>“Of course, Lord Emrys.”</p><p> </p><p>The trunks disappeared before I left. I bowed to King Ragnok and left his office. I found the information that I’d need to help Bob in books that were in the Peverell, Slytherin and Emrys vaults. I took careful notes, but did not start the ritual or build the body that would house his spirit.</p><p> </p><p>After a few hours, I took a portkey from England back to Chicago. As soon as I got there, I went into my room to meet with Bob.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Evans. Have you heard from Dresden?”</p><p>“I have not. At least I got the Blackstaff issue taken care of.”</p><p>“O?”</p><p>“The Blackstaff that McCoy uses. I’m not exactly sure why it was killing him, but I was able to permanently stop it.”</p><p>“How...”</p><p>“I’m Master of Death. The weapon is one of death’s, so it responded to my magic.”</p><p>“Did it try to take you over?”</p><p>“Tried but failed.”</p><p>“So McCoy has full use of the staff without any of the side-effects?”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“Very nice. What are the notes that are in front of you?”</p><p>“They are what I’m going to do to give you a body back.”</p><p>“You’ll do this where?”</p><p>“In territory where the mortal laws do not apply.”</p><p>“May I ask how long it will take? Do you know?”</p><p>“I’m honestly not sure.”</p><p>“Don’t rush it on my account. Can you come and get me when it is done?”</p><p>“I’ll do my best.”</p><p>“Has Lysander contacted you at all?”</p><p>“He has not. I won’t ask you to rush your ritual stuff.”</p><p>“I, dammit, I’m getting called.”</p><p>“where?”</p><p>“Greece. I’ll be back...”</p><p> </p><p>I left the apartment after I put Fidelacchius and the sword of Gryffindor on the 2 sides of my belt. I had a suit of Basilisk armor on under my clothes.</p><p> </p><p>I apparated to Greece and landed in the middle of chaos.</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>I saw 2 small lion cubs who were in cages. I watched as 4 men came out with bullwhips and shock collars. Before they could strike, I did.</p><p> </p><p>I wandlessly shot off 4 killing curses before they could blink. I took the cubs out of the cages and checked them over for injuries.</p><p> </p><p>I found some, which were easy enough to heal. I lightly stunned them and apparated with them to Hogwarts. When I got there, Hagrid met me.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>“Harrison, Hagrid.”</p><p>“Who are these 2?”</p><p>“they’re cubs that I rescued. You have your COMC Mastery?”</p><p>“Yes. I’m also a MageZoologist.”</p><p>“When...”</p><p>“A few decades ago. What do you need help with?”</p><p>“I need you to scan them.”</p><p>“To make sure you missed nothing?”</p><p>“Yes. Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>I watched as Hagrid scanned them with spells that were unknown to me. After 5 minutes, he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re good. Will you keep them here?”</p><p>“No. It is too dangerous. I’ll take them with me to Africa. I have Nundus who will watch over them, hopefully.”</p><p>“Good luck.”</p><p>“Thanks for your help.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>I took off. When I got to Kenya, the 6 Nundus were just waking up from their naps. I threw up wards, woke the 2 cubs up, and transformed into Cadera.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">**“Hi. I need a serious favor from the 6 of you.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Who are the cubs; Cadera?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“That would be my favor, youngest one and, when did you get a twin?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“My twin brother and I have always been like this. You didn’t notice this the last time you were here. Will you put collars on them?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Um, Cadera? What’s a collar?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Where are we?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“You’re in another country. Those who were hurting you are no longer living.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“We’re not hurt. How...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“When I got you out of the cages you were in, I healed you as best as I could. I had an ally of mine check my work.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Ally; Cadera?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“He is someone who I trust.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“We’re hungry...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“We need to mate...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“The first, I’ll get you.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“The second, we’ll take care of, Cadera. You don’t have to...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“O, thank god.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Thank who?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Never mind. Look, you 6, if you’re going to all...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Just us, Cadera. We’ll be gentle with them.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Wonderful. More hybrids, o hell...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“What’s a hybrid; Cadera?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“These 2 are not normal lions.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“We can see that. They’re Nemean Lions. Right?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“We are.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“We’re purebreds, as are you.”**</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>As they were getting to know each other, I summoned a herd of 6 Cape buffalo from a nearby forest. When I put them in front of the 2 lionesses, they salivated in hunger, as did the Nundus. I used my magic to wake them.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they came back to awareness, they went after the 2 girls. We stood around them to see how they’d deal with this issue. They were smaller than any of us. They went under them and slashed out with their claws. It took them some time to kill the 6, but they were able to do so on their own with no injuries. After the last one died, we went to town on them. After 3 hours, the meat and skin was gone.</p><p> </p><p>I transformed and cleaned us as they fell asleep. The 2 had collars put on them. The 6 would explain what they were. I took down the wards. Thomas came to see me.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, mage.”</p><p>“Good afternoon, I think.”</p><p>“It is. You ate recently?”</p><p>“I did. The cape buffalo that were killed, were...”</p><p>“A danger to a nearby village. How...”</p><p>“Lucky, sir. The 2 small cats you see in the pile of the 6 are new. They will have things explained to them, when they wake.”</p><p>“By yourself; mage?”</p><p>“Yes. My name’s Harry, Thomas.”</p><p>“It is. I do apologize.”</p><p>“No apology is necessary. I’ll be here for a while. If this area disappears like it did earlier, it is for everyone’s protection.”</p><p>“Understood. Will you join them in sleep? You look like you need it.”</p><p>“I do believe I will. I’ll leave after I wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded at me and took off. I put up the wards and transformed. As soon as I did so, I joined the cats in sleep. A few hours later, the 2 cubs woke up. They went and came back. I used my magic to clean them.</p><p> </p><p>They noticed the collars on them. I had none.</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">**“Cadera?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Why do you not wear a collar like us?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I do not need one.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Did we do well in our kills?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“You did.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Those were hard kills, you 2, but you did very well.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Cadera?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Yes, eldest one?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Why did the rare meat with pointy horns go after them?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“They thought they were weak, seeing as they’re small.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Our mating, Cadera?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I’m going to go away while you 4 take care of that.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Will you be back, Cadera?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I will be. Can the 6 of you explain the usage of the collars to the 2 cubs?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Done, Cadera.”**</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I walked away from the area, transformed and took down the wards. I took a portkey to Chicago. When I got there, I apparated to the Raith Estate.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, Harry. You felt my call?”</p><p>“Yes. You spun the ring twice. May I ask why?”</p><p>“It was honestly a false alarm. I’m sorry. Why is there foreign blood on your mouth?”</p><p>“I just had Cape Buffalo in my alternate form. I’ll clean it. Give me a sec.”</p><p> </p><p>I used the elder Wand to clean what was left off my body.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s better. I called you here, not for me, but for my eldest.”</p><p>“Thomas?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with him; sir?”</p><p>“He’s almost dead, thanks to Lara.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“No time. I’m sorry. Please go to him.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>I took off back to my complex. As soon as I got there, I saw Thomas. He was not dead, but it wasn’t for lack of trying. He was severely hurt. I took him into my apartment and began to heal him. After a few hours, he awoke.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was early on March 16. After I walked to my apartment thanks to Harry’s help, I was still on one hell of a sexual high. Whatever they did last night did one hell of a job sating my other half. I went off to work as I usually did. As I was walking to lunch, I thought I’d felt one or more people following me. I did not bring my armor or daggers. I didn’t feel I’d need them. When I got back to work, they left me alone. I didn’t know who they were, until I was walking out of the hair salon. My sister approached me with 6 unknown men.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Thomas, we meet again.”</p><p>“Lara? Why are you here? Why have your minions been following me?”</p><p>“Why not? Your damned friend made my father almost whole!”</p><p>“My friend is also gone. Why does that matter to you?”</p><p>“I enjoyed running the damned family!”</p><p>“And I should care why? You know I don’t visit you all that often...”</p><p>“It matters not. Do your thing!”</p><p> </p><p>Before I could blink, she ran. I was assaulted by the 6 men. Fortunately, I was a few blocks from the complex. I had no way to get ahold of anyone. As I fought for my life, I sensed as more men came my way. I took out the original 6, but twice as many took their place. When I got to man number 12, I was beaten with cricket bats until I was almost unconscious. When I got to my complex, Harry met me.</p><p> </p><p>He did something to bring me into his apartment. He did something to knock me out. After a few hours, I awoke. I was in no pain.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Thomas?”</p><p>”Where am I?”</p><p>“You’re at my place. Your father had me save you. What the bloody hell happened to you?”</p><p>“I went off to work as usual. I didn’t take any of my weapons, or my armor.”</p><p>“Idiot...”</p><p>“I know. Anyway, when I was at lunch, I saw 6 guys following me. This continued when I got back to work. When I was done and had clocked out, my sister and I talked.</p><p>“Inari?”</p><p>“I wish. No. Lara.”</p><p>“O, that bitch. What did she want?”</p><p>“She is pissed off because you let my father run our family.”</p><p>“That’s too fucking bad. He’s the reason you’re not dead. I’m sorry I didn’t help you with the men.”</p><p>“Not your fault. You are busy at times.”</p><p>“Yes. I have to give you what I gave your father so you can stay in contact with me.”</p><p>“And that was?”</p><p>“A silver ring with an interesting dragon design. I don’t have one, but...”</p><p>“I have a plane silver ring that I wear at times. Can I go to my place and get it?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>He walked out of the living room. He was back a few minutes later. He placed the mentioned ring in my hand. I used my magic to carve the set of runes that were on Lysander’s ring. It ended up being a Hebridean Black, not Roman Longhorn.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Wear this on your left or right hand, it does not matter which. Spin it once to let me know you’re fine. Spin it twice to get my attention. Spin it 3 times to let me know that you’re in mortal danger.”</p><p>“Thanks, Evans. Where did my brother go?”</p><p>“He went off to see Queen Mab. I do not know how long he will be gone, so do not ask.”</p><p>“Are you leaving?”</p><p>“Are you still injured?”</p><p>“I don’t think so.”</p><p>“I’m going to continue my research. I’ll be back from time to time.”</p><p>“Be safe, Evans”</p><p>“You as well. Please wear your weapons, and armor.”</p><p>“I won’t forget, Evans”</p><p> </p><p>He took off, as did I. a few seconds later; I was in front of Gringots, London.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Iesu and Yahweh are alternate names for God and Jesus Christ.  The part of the memory that is used to teach Molly Carpenter a lesson is in a story that I'm working on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked calmly to King Ragnok’s office. He allowed me entrance. Before we talked, Sebastian appeared in front of us. He bowed to us and sat down after I did.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Lord Emrys? Who is the gentleman?”</p><p>“I am Sebastian, King Ragnok. I am here to help him do his research. There are books he needs that he does not have. I will also walk him through the construction of the body. This will take some time. May we borrow one of your ritual chambers?”</p><p>“You may. What exactly are you doing? May I know?”</p><p>“Off the record?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“I’m building Bob, Harry Dresden’s Spirit of intellect, a body. Sebastian is here to be sure that I don’t, as the Muggles would say it, royally fuck something up.”</p><p>“You may use our largest ritual chamber. If Gringots can be of any assistance, please let me know.”</p><p>“We shall. We thank you for this honor, King Ragnok.”</p><p>“The two of you are more than welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>We took off. We got to a huge ritual room after a few minutes. I had my notes in my shrunken trunk which I laid out on the table in front of us, once one appeared.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“I’ll read through these and let you know if you’re missing anything. Is this fair, Luke Skywalker?”</p><p>“It is, Darth Vader.”</p><p>“Luke, I am your father!”</p><p>“No comment...”</p><p>“We shall start now. From what I can see, your notes are excellent. Did you translate the Parseltongue into English?”</p><p>“I did. Should I not have?”</p><p>“It saves us time. It also makes sure you can do the translation to and from Parselscript with no errors, so yes, it is a good thing. Give me a few minutes, and I shall bring you a few missing books. Have you checked up on your newest familiars?”</p><p>“The 2 female Nemean Lions?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I have not. Should I do so?”</p><p>“Not just yet. How old are they? Do you know?”</p><p>“They are 18 months old, not old enough to have cubs. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“This will take a few weeks or a month at the most. Have you told the Nundus to treat the lionesses with respect?”</p><p>“Yes. The twin males are getting attached to them. I don’t think it is a mating thing, yet. I’m not going to mate with them. Can I even do so as Cadera?”</p><p>“You cannot.”</p><p>“Dresden can carry children?”</p><p>“He cannot, but you can. Please please tell me there are multilayered contraceptive charms on your damned room; Harry...”</p><p>“There are. They have always been active. Same for when I fucked him in our brand new car. I made sure of it. Why the hell does it matter?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about that for now, just concentrate on what we’re doing. You can go back to check on your allies in 3 days.”</p><p>“But, they might die...”</p><p>“They’ll be fine. The dumbfucks with the silver coins have left you alone for now.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“They’re trying to go after other criminal cities with very little success.”</p><p>“But there’s only one Knight of the Cross, besides myself...”</p><p>“There are military forces that can give them a run for their money.”</p><p>“If you’re sure...”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“Who holds Amoracchius?”</p><p>“No one for now. The only 2 Knights of the Cross are yourself and Sonya. If someone needs to hold it, they will do so, if he chooses someone.”</p><p>“God?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Do you remember the world you sent me to 3 years or so ago?”</p><p>“Which one?”</p><p>“The one that had almost no magic users.”</p><p>“Why is that still affecting you?”</p><p>“Why would it not? The only users who had magic were children. I don’t know why they lost it when they turned 16. The last 2 were a set of fraternal twins. They were 8 maybe 9. I had to kill them before their government would experiment on them.”</p><p>“And, was that such a bad thing?”</p><p>“Well, no, but it hurts. They wanted me to take them away. They wanted to live with me. I, could’ve...”</p><p>“No, Harry. Your job was to be sure that their lives ended as quickly as possible. Your job, like mine, isn’t to give a flying fuck about the mortals!”</p><p>“How!”</p><p>“You are still young, Harry. It is something you need to get used to. Do not fucking snap at me again!”</p><p>“But, you could’ve told me, that...”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“The 2 kids looked like my parents used to when they were young. This is why it still hurts, I think...”</p><p>“Yes, I know. I am sorry I did not warn you. All I knew was that you needed to kill them. I couldn’t do so. Not that time.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“There are some worlds that you can enter on your own, that was one. Not because I’m barred, but because I’m too noticeable. You, on the other hand, are not.”</p><p>“I understand. I still don’t like it.”</p><p>“I know you don’t. It is something you’ll need to get used to. Do you want me to de-age you so you can cry in my arms like a smallish squishy?”</p><p>“That’s not necessary, Sebastian.”</p><p>“But you were adorable at 5...”</p><p>“No, Sebastian, though I will take you up on your offer in the future, if I feel it is necessary. Is this fair?”</p><p>“Yes. At least you were housebroken at 5...”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“See, I got you to laugh. That was my point. No damn innuendo, from you...”</p><p>“Fine, fine. Ruin my fun...”</p><p>“I got you out of your damned melancholy mood. Do you remember the world with the 6 kids and the animals you helped them kill?”</p><p>“Yes. Remind me again why I couldn’t help them through their hell? I could’ve fixed them...”</p><p>“No. Your job there was to be their angelic help so to speak. It is why they never saw you. All they saw was the most dangerous animals fall dead in front of them.”</p><p>“I’m the reason the military was called. Who in the fuck releases Thunderbirds against mortals?”</p><p>“That’s their world’s concern, not ours.”</p><p>“What in the fuck would make them grieve as they had; as they left that world?”</p><p>“That is not your concern. This is why you were blocked from seeing anything but their surface thoughts.”</p><p>“But, I...”</p><p>“Your damned saving people thing is rearing its head. I’m going to tell that idiot fuck of an archangel the same, if I ever meet him. He’s just like you are, and he’s been alive as long as I have.”</p><p>“Which archangel?”</p><p>“Uriel. He tried to rip me a new one after the children left the world which they saved. I reminded him, as I will remind you, that your job is to help on occasion, not, to, save, every, fucking, person, or, counterpart!”</p><p>“But, the 6 were so young. They were your masters...”</p><p>“Technically, they are. And they are getting the help they need. That is my counterpart in that world’s concern, not yours. Do not go there. It is blocked off.”</p><p>“By who?”</p><p>“Iesu and Yahweh.”</p><p>“O, this is bullshit...”</p><p>“Excuse me? We’re taking this away from here. I’m going to de-age you, after you’re done with this conversation.”</p><p>“But, they...”</p><p>“Let’s go, now!”</p><p> </p><p>Before I could speak, my world went black.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I took us to my realm which was the void. When we got there, he was a 5 year old child. I saw the pain in his eyes. It hurt me. I knew I could help him, to an extent. What he didn’t understand was that the 6 were necessary for their home world’s survival.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, they went through hell, but it was willingly done. This is why I respected this counterpart. He hated to see others suffer. He would’ve killed to have taken their places, but he could not do so. He lived his life as Harry James Potter so long ago. The 6 were not abused, but they were put through hell. He only saw their surface thoughts. I had rules that I had to follow. My counterparts would help the 6. He saw their nightmares. This is why he hurt so damned much. I didn’t honestly know he’d see so much. I thought it would be kill a few animals, not be seen and get the hell out of dodge. I’d have to teach him how to mask himself from their minds. At least the 6 felt nothing but a half second probe against each of them. So it didn’t hurt at all. When I let him wake up, he was in my strong arms. He cried and grieved for quite some time. After a while, he fell asleep.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I woke up when I was back to being older.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Sebastian? Thanks. You didn’t rock me, or...”</p><p>“What I did was as close to affection as I’ll ever get. You know your family’s gone. Right?”</p><p>“I do. I have questions about the world.”</p><p>“I’ll answer them, though some of the information I cannot give.”</p><p>“Understood. How in the hell did the 6 become masters of death? Why did they not have their counterpart to death kill off the animals; or enemies in general?”</p><p>“They didn’t feel that it was necessary to involve the counterparts to death in their wars. Yes, there is more information, but since it does not concern you, I’ll say no more on that subject.”</p><p>“I could go there, and take...”</p><p>“If your next words are obliviation, or anything similar, I’ll de-age you again and spank you until you break. You must let them live their lives.”</p><p>“But, they’ll suffer. They’ll hurt. I can’t stand to...”</p><p>“I know. You wish you could make everything better. You cannot. Uriel cannot. Even I, cannot.”</p><p>“How, will...”</p><p>“That is their death’s concern. What are you so damned worried about?”</p><p>“Will they ever fall? Will they ever go dark?”</p><p>“They will not. There are those who are, and will eternally watch out for them. We’ll talk more about it after we help your friend. Alright?”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“You’re more than welcome. Look, if it makes you feel better, I can let you know how things are going in a few years. To do so now would ruin the timeline.”</p><p>“Does my soulmate need to be present?”</p><p>“He does not. I thank you for the help in that world.”</p><p>“Of course. It was fun.”</p><p>“I bet it was. Now, can we continue?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>For the next 12 hours, Sebastian and I built the inner workings of the body. As we built each piece, we cast runes onto it to hold the spirit inside. We were done after hour 13. From hours 14 to 26, we made the outer shell of the body. The organs would be made last. Those were delicate. He’d be able to cum, but he would be sterile. He wouldn’t like it, but he’d understand.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After Harry finished constructing his cock, balls and ass, I showed him how to construct the organs. This took almost 10 hours, since each organ had to be done using as little magic as possible. At hour 27, we were pretty much done. I held the body together while Harry went to get Bob and explain how things would work.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I landed in my apartment. I noticed that neither Lysander nor Thomas were in any sort of mortal danger. Neither of them needed my attention. I went inside to get Bob. Before he could speak, I stunned the skull until we got to the void where the transfer would happen. As soon as we got there, I let Bob awaken.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, bob?”</p><p>“Where are we? I can’t see anything.”</p><p>“We are in the void. This is where the transfer will happen.”</p><p>“That took less than 2 days...”</p><p>“Sebastian is one hell of a taskmaster, but he’s good at what he does.”</p><p>“Did you check on Thomas and his father before you got here?”</p><p>“I did. They’re fine.”</p><p>“What about the others?”</p><p>“My magic knows they’re doing well. There is one thing. When you get a new body, you’ll be able to cum, be fucked, and all the other things that go along with sex. The only thing, is, you’ll be sterile.”</p><p>“That’s not a great loss, Harry and Sebastian. How will I be able to hide from people?”</p><p>“Who do you need to hide from; Bob?”</p><p>“Mab, Titania...”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you when this thing’s over.”</p><p>“Where is Dresden?”</p><p>“He went to kill Maeve. I helped him...”</p><p>“Excuse me? You did what?”</p><p>“He needs to kill her.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“The Prince blessed by Death must balance the world...”</p><p>“The what; from what?”</p><p>“Enough, bob. You have said too much...”</p><p>“Sorry. Harry? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“You would not understand, Bob. I saw something, that...”</p><p>“I’m not going to obliviate you, Harry. Do not ask.”</p><p>“Those are fucking nukes; Sebastian!”</p><p>“Don’t fucking snap at me!”</p><p>“Can you get him someone to help him through this? The 2 from the sky, or what’s his face, the Cerberus...”</p><p>“Maybe, Bob. Harry, put the skull down. I’ll take it from here. You cannot do the next part of this thing.”</p><p>“I saw their futures! I saw, them...”</p><p>“He can see the future; Sebastian?”</p><p>“Yes and no. He saw what is supposed to happen. It is breaking him inside. I should’ve not sent him, on...”</p><p>“You didn’t know this was going to happen to him, Sebastian. Did the kids survive?”</p><p>“They did. No one was killed or injured.”</p><p>“Call for the dog. He needs him to understand what he saw. You can’t help him. I sure as hell can’t. I can’t see the future. I’m glad...”</p><p>“Done. Harry, talk to Arcanine. Please...”</p><p>“Sure, oo, huge cuddly puppy!”</p><p> </p><p>The huge dog led me to a warded off area. His middle head spoke to me in my mind.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">**”Little cub? Why are you so sad?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“The cubs. They were so hurt. I could’ve saved them. I could still save them. They don’t have to go, through, that...”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“They have to go through what you’re seeing. The 2 girls will break, as will the youngest boy. There is nothing you can do. This is why you cannot go there. You’ll go fucking shit up there. Sebastian will not allow it, the 2 of the sky will sure not allow it. It is not your job to fix every single world. Yes, I’m happy you helped them not to get killed, but beyond that point, you are not responsible. Yes, I know you are the Boy-Who-Lived, and all your numerous titles, but fixing timelines to that extent, is not your job.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Uriel...”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Cannot interfere either. Some timelines need nukes as you called the 6 children.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“How in the fuck, were, they...”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“I’m so tempted to use you as a fucking chew toy, Cadera, but I will not. There is information you don’t need to have now, or ever.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“But, I...”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“No, Cadera. Let my right head speak to you. I have told you what I can without breaking rules.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Alright...”**</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I saw the middle head go down. I saw the right head turn his glowing eyes to me. The connection was still open. I petted him gently as I cried into his soft and warm fir. He was a huge plushie. I knew I could not keep him. He was seriously helping me heal.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">**”Cadera? You are worried. I know my middle head spoke to you. I know you saw what you should never have. You can change nothing. I know you saw the 3 kids breaking. I know that is what is hurting the most. You see it in your nightmares. You see yourself in their position. You see your parents and your pack dying all over again. Do you not?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Yes. I’m supposed to save people. They, are...”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“The pups are not innocent. Their life stories are not important to you. They went through the hell you saw of their own free will. Do you know what their jobs are in their original home world?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“I do not.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Their jobs are to keep the children who they will be family to innocent for as long as possible. Their trials will not make them lose their alters. How were they healed? Were you able to see it; Cadera?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“I think they acted like toddlers to heal. This is why they can’t ever go dark? Their alters as you call them won’t allow it?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Exactly. Also, their new families will never allow it.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <em> <span class="u">“I have a question. There are 2 memories. They are what made </span> </em> </strong> <strong> <em> <span class="u">Braviary </span> </em> </strong> <strong> <em> <span class="u">and Staraptor </span> </em> </strong> <strong> <em> <span class="u">what they are. Why do I keep seeing those specific memories?”</span> </em> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“You will help out a potential Obscurial. You will save them from falling. You must use the last portion of the first memory to show them what their life would be like if they fell.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“What...”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“You will know when it is time. Only use the last portion of the first memory if it is absolutely necessary.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“If I use both memories?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“They will break. Their mind will snap. Do you really want that?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“No...”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“I didn’t think so, Cadera. My left head will now speak to you.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Thank you, Arcanine. I’m sorry for being such, a, fucking...”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“You’re still a child to an extent. You never got over your hell. I can see it, little cub. Don’t stop petting me, dammit...”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Ok...”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“I’m here, Cadera. I will tell you nothing about their pasts, do not ever ask.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Why speak to me?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“To assure you that everything with the 6 pups will be fine. No, I do not know all that will happen, but I do know that they will be stronger, after they get the forgiveness they desperately need. I will say nothing more; I believe Sebastian is ready for you.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Thank you, Arcanine. You’d think I’d get over this, but...”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Their futures and pasts remind you of your life to an extent, little cub. I am sorry. Thank you for petting me. I know you need to cry. I know you did so earlier, but it still hurts. This is to show you, that though you did get put through hell, there are always those who have it far worse than you ever will. Will you be fine now; little cub?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“I will be. Can I shrink you and keep you as my all-knowing puppy?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“You may not. This is not my world. I have no counterpart here. I am sorry.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“I understand. Thank you, Arcanine.”**</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I felt his connection to my mind drop. I saw as he disappeared in smoke. I walked over to Sebastian and Bob. His body was complete.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Are you better now; Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, Bob. Holy fuck, you’re young...”</p><p>“I know. How old do you think I am; Harry?”</p><p>“Maybe 16 to 18, but no older. Your doing, Sebastian?”</p><p>“Not exactly. His magic wanted him to look like this, so it changed the body to do so.”</p><p>“What the hell are those 2 runes that just disappeared?”</p><p>“The first is to keep the body and spirit unified as one. The second is to hide him from both Fae Courts.”</p><p>“Understandable. Thank you for bringing Arcanine to talk to me.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Harry. Did he explain things?”</p><p>“Yes. He gave me hope. I was worried that I’d be forced to kill...”</p><p>“I know. You were sent on one of those missions a few centuries ago.”</p><p>“Exactly. I was worried that history would repeat itself. Why was that fuckwad chosen as your master; anyway?”</p><p>“He made promises which he broke. He, unlike you, or the 6 kids, let the power go to his fucking head.”</p><p>“I enjoyed his screams, as I tore him up as Cadera...”</p><p>“I know you did. You are worried that the 6 will follow his example...”</p><p>“I am, but Arcanine gave me hope that they will not.”</p><p>“Bob? Are you ready to go back?”</p><p>“I am, Sebastian. Bob?”</p><p>“From what I have heard, you want to change what cannot be, but you do know when to step back. You want to be sure that no one is hurt, though you did your job in the world you went to, and nothing more. Sebastian? Will, he...”</p><p>“No. He will never be able to speak of this to anyone, not even you, after we leave the void. This is as much for his protection as it is yours. Your mind will not be tampered with, there is a secrecy ward that will insure compliance. Do you understand the why?”</p><p>“Protecting knowledge?”</p><p>“Exactly, Bob. Let us go back.”</p><p>“Thank you, Harry and Sebastian.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We took off. We were back in Harry’s apartment a few seconds later. As soon as we got there, I heard his phone ring. He picked it up. I went to explore the apartment while he took the call.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hello? Who is this?”</p><p>“I’m looking for Harry Dresden or Harry Evans.”</p><p>“This is Harry Evans. Who is this?”</p><p>“Thank God. Can you come over?”</p><p>“God? God can go fuck...”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Charity? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I’d ask you the same, Harry. You’re not one to be as blasphemous as you are being now.”</p><p>“There is something I want to change, but I am not allowed to. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“It is my eldest daughter. Her magic is going haywire.”</p><p>“I’ll be there in a few minutes.”</p><p>“You’re going to drive?”</p><p>“Actually, no. I’ll be there in a few seconds.”</p><p>“Thanks...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>The call dropped. I knew she was worried. I apparated from the apartment to the front step of their house. As soon as I got into their living room, I landed in chaos. Harry, their youngest was hiding behind the couch while glass and other things were flying around their living room.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Molly, you will not leave to see the boy!”</p><p>“I’m almost 18, mom! You can’t tell me what I can and can’t fucking do!”</p><p>“I did not raise you to be such a harlot!”</p><p>“I’m going, and you can’t stop me!”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>As this was happening, I saw a huge vase almost slam into the toddler’s head. I cast a wandless sleeping spell on the boy and floated him onto the couch. I put the vase back onto the shelf with a small use of my magic. I banished all the broken glass and broken furniture. As soon as I entered the living room, I felt the magic thrumming through the air. Charity was worried. She did not see the vase almost hit her youngest. I was furious.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Molly, this has gone far enough!”</p><p> </p><p>The magic picked up again. I used my own magic as a shield. I bypassed her own magic and walked up to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Charity? Please let me handle this. Get your youngest out of here.”</p><p>“Thank you, Harry. She’s never gotten this violent. I don’t know what she, sees, in...”</p><p> </p><p>I felt a blast of magic fling the vase a second time. Before it could break, I used my magic to toss something at Molly so fast that she was unable to dodge it. When it landed, it snapped around her wrist. As soon as this happened, the magic which was thrumming through the room stopped.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was in Charity’s arms. I was on the couch. Molly fell into my arms.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Molly? You and I need to talk.”</p><p>“Why? My magic. I can’t...”</p><p>“You won’t be able to access it for some time. You hurt your youngest brother.”</p><p>“I what? Mom? Is, he...”</p><p>“He is not lying, Molly. You hurt him twice. Here’s your father now. He’ll...”</p><p>“I’ll let Harry deal with this.”</p><p>“Yes, sir. Molly? What were you arguing with your mom about? Who si the boy?”</p><p>“Why does it f...”</p><p>“Language, Molly Carpenter! Your brother’s in this room. Have some decency and respect!”</p><p>“Dad? Harry’s not, my...”</p><p>“He’s an adult, Molly. How did you stop her magic; Harry?”</p><p>“The tattoo you see on her left wrist. It is a magic suppresser. Molly, you have to not get as violent as you just were.”</p><p>“My magic. I, can’t, feel, my...”</p><p>“That will last for some time. Charity, you are suppressing your magic.”</p><p>“How...”</p><p>“My concern, Charity. Do you know what will happen if you continue to suppress your magic, as you are now?”</p><p>“It will go away? I don’t want...”</p><p>“It won’t go away. You’ll become an Obscurial.”</p><p>“A what?”</p><p>“An Obscurial.”</p><p>“Are you certain; Harry?”</p><p>“I am. When do you use your magic; Charity?”</p><p>“I almost never do. I thought you had to be abused to become an Obscurial...”</p><p>“You do not. I have the same thing I made for Molly for you, Charity. It will bind your magic. It will also not allow you to become an Obscurial.”</p><p>“Can I still use it?”</p><p>“You can. It is stronger than Molly’s is, since you have far more magic than she does. Give me a sec.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I tossed something at Charity so quickly that she was unable to get out of its way. It wrapped itself around her left wrist and also became a tattoo. Molly’s was a unicorn, Charity’s was a Phoenix. As I was doing this, Molly was crying softly in my arms, as I rocked her.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry? I’m sorry. I, almost...”</p><p>“I know, Molly. You almost killed your youngest brother twice.”</p><p>“I what?”</p><p>“You heard me. Would I have not been here, he’d not be alive.”</p><p>“Can’t the dead, be...”</p><p>“They cannot be brought back, unless very extenuating circumstances are met.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Charity? Can I take her outside? She and I need to talk. I promise she will not come to any harm while she is with me.”</p><p>“Harry? May we both ask you for a favor?”</p><p>“Sure, Michael.”</p><p>“She needs tuff love. Why are you grieving?”</p><p>“I saw something that hurts me, even now.”</p><p>“May we ask...”</p><p>“Damned mortals. Why are they so curious...”</p><p>“Excuse us; Harry? You’re a mortal...”</p><p>“I’m so far from it, it’s not funny. Come on, Molly.”</p><p>“Where; Harry?”</p><p>“We’re going to see The White Council. With any luck, you don’t ever fall.”</p><p>“I what?”</p><p>“Come on. I’ll bring her back in a few hours, Charity and Michael.”</p><p>“You look sad, Harry. Please do not expose her to whatever has made you like this.”</p><p>“I will need to. I really hate to do it. I know the damage it will do to her.”</p><p>“What? Michael? Stop him...”</p><p>“No, Charity. None of the Bible passages or any Godly stuff we’ve tried has helped. Harry? What did you see? May we know?”</p><p>“Where is your youngest?”</p><p>“Sleeping.”</p><p>“I won’t describe what I saw. All I’ll tell you is that it will hurt her, but it will be sure that she never falls.”</p><p>“You’ve seen people fall?”</p><p>“I’ve been in war, Charity and Michael. I’ve seen people die. I’ve had my friend die in front of my eyes. What I shall show you is far worse, Molly. It will not be shown here. Come on.”</p><p>“Mom, dad, please, I’ll be...”</p><p>“Go with him, Molly. We’ve tried to help you with no success.”</p><p>“I am sorry, eldest daughter. You must go with him. You have to stop seeing the boy.”</p><p>“But, he’s doing drugs. I’m trying to make, him...”</p><p> </p><p>Before she could continue to speak, I stunned her. I bowed to Michael and Charity. I apparated from the front step of their house into McCoy’s office.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was after lunch on March 19. I saw 2 people land in front of me. Carlos, Luccio and Rashid were in the room. Harry had a child who was sleeping in his arms.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Evans. Didn’t know you liked them, so...”</p><p>“Carlos? Please, Rashid? Does Evans look like he wants to kill something or someone? Or is it just me?”</p><p>“He does, Ebenezer. We need to leave your office. Something or someone has managed to seriously piss him off.”</p><p>“The White Council...”</p><p>“Will not get involved in this. You all know who I am. You know that I’m a full wizard. The child is here to formally be my apprentice.”</p><p>“Wake her up, Harry.”</p><p>“Not just yet. She and I need to talk. When we’re done, I shall call you in.”</p><p>“Evans? I’m a warden. You, have, no...”</p><p>“I do, Commander Luccio. If you want to know what I am, look up The Tale of the Three Brothers.”</p><p>“Let’s go, everyone.”</p><p>“He’s, breaking...”</p><p>“Let’s go, Anastasia. Please. We don’t need to see what’s going to happen.”</p><p>“Will you hurt her; Harry?”</p><p>“If necessary, yes, McCoy.”</p><p>“Will you kill her?”</p><p>“I don’t believe it will come to that. I believe what I’ll show her will set her straight.”</p><p>“She is Molly Carpenter?”</p><p>“She is, McCoy.”</p><p>“Her parents have tried to curb her use of magic. We were about to go there to help.”</p><p>“Be glad I was there, then. Damn you death puppy. I really hate your warnings sometimes...”</p><p>“Death what?”</p><p>“Never you mind. Please leave. This will not be fun, but needs must.”</p><p>“You have her parents permission?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We took off. As soon as the last of us left the office, we felt it shut and be sealed with runes none of us had ever seen before.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I awoke slowly. I was on a couch. I was in someone’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry? Where am I? My brother was hurt...”</p><p>“He was, by 2 shards of glass. I was able to heal him. He will remember nothing.”</p><p>“Thank you, Harry. Why am I here?”</p><p>“Officially, you’re here to be registered at the White Council as my apprentice. Unofficially, I shall show you the consequences for your almost falling.”</p><p>“My what? You never explained that. Why is this room sealed?”</p><p>“This room is sealed, because of the number of laws that I shall break. You need to see the consequences of your possible actions.”</p><p>“Consequences?”</p><p>“Yes. The memory will make things clear. Look into the sphere that is in front of us.”</p><p>“Fine...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I looked into a sphere. I was transported into a room. I saw a massive eagle or bird. The bird dove down and cut a wolf’s throat. After a few seconds, it transformed into a child of no more than 10 to 12. She cried out in pain and grief. Her grief hurt me.</p><p> </p><p>“No! Ghost! No, brothers no! Please, no! Come back! Please! Please! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please...”</p><p> </p><p>I heard a young voice speak to her. How I heard this was something I’d have to ask Harry when I came out of the memory.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Don’t grieve for me, mistress. This had to happen. I am sorry. You will heal.”</p><p>“No one will heal me, Ghost! You must hate me. I killed...”</p><p> </p><p>I watched as the dying wolf licked her face with affection and loyalty which scared me.</p><p> </p><p>“It is my time to leave, mistress. You will heal. I am not sure of the when or how, but you will. Thank you for caring about me. Everyone else that owned me thought I was a freak.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I could talk to them in their minds. They hated me for it. You did not...”</p><p>“Please don’t leave me, Ghost. Please let me join you.”</p><p>“I can’t kill you, mistress. I’m your service dog and your companion. You don’t deserve to die.”</p><p>“But, I...”</p><p>“No, mistress. I need to go. I am truly sorry. Remember me for what I gave you. Remember me for the love I’ve always shown you. Please...”</p><p> </p><p>Before I could think, I saw the dog die in her arms. I heard and felt her grief run through the room for some time. I thought I’d seen a shadow enter the room. Before I could look into it, the sphere stopped pulsing. I was thrown back into the room, into Harry’s arms.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I watched as Molly came out of the memory. She was sad. I could see the grief in her eyes. She cried out in pain for what she’d seen. As she was doing this, her magic was able to break away from the suppresser. I felt as it slammed against the door and attempted to leave the room. I used my magic as a shield.</p><p> </p><p>She cried silently. She did not understand why this hurt her so much. I did. I’d explain it to her as soon as she was better. After 45 minutes, she spoke.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry? Why did the doggy have to die?”</p><p>“That is not important. Are you aware of how close you came to killing your youngest brother?”</p><p>“No...”</p><p>“The 2 shards of glass were maybe half an inch away from slicing his throat, and ending his life.”</p><p>“I, uh, I, what...”</p><p>“You heard me. Would they have ended his life, you would’ve been killed, no questions asked.”</p><p>“But the White Council...”</p><p>“Would’ve killed you. You would’ve violated the first Law of Magic. You might’ve also become an Obscurial.”</p><p>“How did she transform into a bird?”</p><p>“Her magic is not your magic, Molly.”</p><p>“Who else did she kill?”</p><p>“Her family, Molly. The why, is not your concern.”</p><p>“She hated herself. She killed with a single stroke of her talons. Why?”</p><p>“Not your concern, Molly. That could’ve been you, would those 2 shards of glass have cut the boy’s throat. Yes, I can heal, but not as fast as he would’ve bled out. Magic can’t catch everything in time to save someone.”</p><p>“So I’d be grieving as she was?”</p><p>“Yes, and then some. Do you understand now? Or do I need to reinforce your possible downfall?”</p><p>“No. I don’t understand...”</p><p>“Don’t understand what?”</p><p>“How was I able to hear the child’s voice talking to the girl?”</p><p>“It was how the memory was made. I just let you hear it. It was originally done in her mind. You would not have had that security. All you would’ve seen is your brother die in front of your eyes. Well, not right away, but you would’ve felt his familial bond to you snap. This would’ve immediately calmed your magic.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to hurt him. I want to help my friend. He has to stop using drugs. I can make him...”</p><p>“You can’t make him stop using drugs. I shall let the others into this room. The one known as McCoy will walk you through the application to become my apprentice. You will not remember anything of the memory you just saw, or our conversation, unless I explicitly bring it up.”</p><p>“You’re violating...”</p><p>“Technically, I am not. The knowledge you have would see you killed, or worse. The wards on this room are there to prevent that. The main one is a secrecy ward. Your magic will comply with it.”</p><p>“Why does it still hurt?”</p><p>“To remind you of what could’ve happened, and what could still happen, if your magic goes out of control, as it did earlier. If you are not careful, your youngest brother will die, or get severely injured. He cannot defend himself.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I unlocked the door and unsealed the room. McCoy, Rashid and Luccio entered along with Carlos.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Molly? Are you well? Harry? What the fuck did you do to her? She’s crying and in pain.”</p><p>“It is called tuff love, Luccio.”</p><p>“You broke...”</p><p>“He did not, Luccio. He showed her the error of her ways. I hope...”</p><p>“I did, Rashid. She will never cross that line again. If she tries, I shall intervene. Molly? I only showed you the end of the memory. I have not shown you the beginning. Pray you never see it. Pray I never have to show you it. It will hurt you far more than you are now.”</p><p>“I understand, Harry. I need to go ask forgiveness from God, Jesus, and...”</p><p>“They have forgiven you, Molly. How I know, is my secret. Remember the emotional pain you felt. Always keep that in the back of your mind, when I’m not around. Do not cross that line. Do not fall.”</p><p>“But, the...”</p><p>“That was a necessary evil, so to speak. The why, is my concern, not yours. Never bring it up again. McCoy? Please take her through the application process, and go over the 7 Laws of Magic with her. I need to go back into your office and calm down.”</p><p>“I’ll do so, Harry. Come on, Molly.”</p><p>“Yes, McCoy. Harry? I’ll ask for my family’s forgiveness, when I get back home. Can you please...”</p><p>“I’ll be there, Molly. We will start training at my place tonight. Are you in school?”</p><p>“I am. It is Friday. I don’t have any homework.”</p><p>“Good. You’ll be with me this weekend. You’ll be taken home after the application is done, so your parents are aware of what will happen.”</p><p>“You’ll have her with you every weekend; Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, McCoy.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I watched as everyone left the office. They returned 30 minutes later. McCoy let me know that it was done. As soon as I read through the application myself and handed it back, Molly and I left to her home. She was still hurt, but the lesson would hopefully stick.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was around dinner time. Harry was fine; our living room was back in order for the most part. Before we could start to eat, we heard a soft knock on our door. When we opened it, Harry launched himself into Molly’s arms. She hugged him to her gently. He whispered something into her ear and kissed her face. She kissed his small face and entered the house with him on her right hip.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back, eldest daughter of mine. What did the little one tell you?”</p><p>“He told me he’d always love me, dad. I’m, sorry, for...”</p><p>“Harry? You can come in. You saved our eldest. We can never repay you.”</p><p>“I did what was necessary, Michael and Charity. After dinner, she’s coming with me to start training with her magic. She will learn self-control. I will bring her back on Sunday.”</p><p>“Pack before you leave with Harry, Molly. Follow whatever rules he gives you, dear.”</p><p>“Yes, mom.”</p><p> </p><p>I entered the house and joined the family for dinner. The little one fed himself, though he was still in Molly’s lap. After everyone was done eating, I used my magic to float the dishes from the table to the sink in the kitchen. The little boy ran off to play while Molly went to her room to pack her stuff. She was back in a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>We left the house. When we got to my place, Bob was there.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Harry, hey, boobs!”</p><p>“I have a name, holy fuck; you’ve got a huge fucking...”</p><p>“Dammit you 2! Control your raging hormones!”</p><p>“But Harry, she’s hot, fuckable, and...”</p><p>“Bob! Wait until I’m done teaching her about her magic, for at least one damned lesson!”</p><p>“Bob? Your cock is so...”</p><p>“Molly!Concentrate on me and not what’s in front of you. Bob, can you please leave?”</p><p>“Can I wait for her in the guest room?”</p><p>“That’s fine, Bob.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he took off, our lesson began. I taught her about her specific brand of magic, which is based off of mind magic and illusions. This was something I was seriously good at. For a few hours, I let her magic slowly return to her. Not because I didn’t trust her, but so she could learn control. At close to 11:00 PM, we stopped and talked. She was dead on her feet.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“You did well, Molly.”</p><p>“Well; Harry? I didn’t manage to break your mind shields at all.”</p><p>“You did, the last time you used your magic.”</p><p>“I didn’t get past the first layer, while you easily broke my own shields. How...”</p><p>“I’ve been at this for far longer than you’ve been alive, Molly. Not all of your lessons will be this harsh. I wished to know what you do and don’t know, when it comes to your branch of magic.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Your illusions are good, but there are some delicate issues that you must work on. Your veils are superb. I can see through them and find you, because I’ve got Mage Sight, which I was using. Do you not agree; Bob?”</p><p>“I do, Harry. Molly, I’ve been in his mind only once. It is not an experience I want to ever have again.”</p><p>“You broke his shields?”</p><p>“No. He let me in.”</p><p>“He what?”</p><p>“You heard me. I feel you did very well for your first lesson. Harry is very very old. How old, I’m not sure of. I will work on stuff with you, when he cannot.”</p><p>“Stuff such as sex?”</p><p>“No. Potions, since the way he makes them, and how I make them are a bit different. I can also work with you on hand to hand combat.”</p><p>“Thanks, Bob. Harry? I’m sorry. I thought they’d hate me. I thought he’d hate me...”</p><p>“He’s a kid, Molly. I was able to put him to sleep before the glass cut him, so no harm done. Yes, I did hear him tell you that he’ll always love you.”</p><p>“Can I talk to Bob about it? Why can’t I remember it?”</p><p>“Harry, did you...”</p><p>“Secrecy ward, Bob. I will let her talk to you about it tomorrow morning. She needs to sleep, as, do...”</p><p>“I’ll be fine, Harry. Come on, Molly. I won’t bang you tonight. Harry? Can, she...”</p><p>“She can, but not by you, Bob.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>As soon as they left, I left as well. The next morning, I brought them breakfast from a nearby waffle house. After breakfast was done, Molly went to the guest room to rest. The lesson and information I’d shown her last night had done a number on her. She joined us a few minutes later.</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>“Harry? What in the hell did you show Molly? She was whimpering in her sleep...”</p><p>“Did she say anything in particular?”</p><p>“All she kept saying was that she was sorry he died.”</p><p>“Waking nightmare, then. This will happen only once more.”</p><p>“What caused it?”</p><p>“Give me a sec, both of you...”</p><p> </p><p>I did a gesture with both of my hands. The veils that were around their minds lifted. I let Molly connect to Bob’s mind long enough to transfer the memory that was shown to her yesterday. After a few seconds, they were back up.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry? Why, in, the, multiple, names, of, hell...”</p><p>“Tuff love, Bob. That’s only the end of the memory. That is the least destructive part. I’ve got the whole thing. It is far, far worse.”</p><p>“Can, you, even...”</p><p>“I will only say that it was a necessary evil, and leave it there, Bob. I am not bound, but you are. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Bound, Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, Molly. He has knowledge that would see you put to death, or worse. I have far more than he does, but I can get help to deal with it if necessary.”</p><p>“Harry? Do you need the help? I’m sorry...”</p><p>“I do not, Bob. My unlocking of your minds unlocked my own. Molly? What are nukes?”</p><p>“They are a last resort. The girl, was, a...”</p><p>“The girl is a nuke, in a manner of speaking, Molly. She and those like her were made for war. They were made to kill.”</p><p>“And they won’t come here why; Harry?”</p><p>“This is not their world. This is not their fight. They, just like me, are immortals. So they can violate rules as they see fit. What did Sebastian tell you about them?”</p><p>“That, they, like you, are some of the few he respects. You don’t ask him for help with every little thing. Neither do they.”</p><p>“How many are we talking about here?”</p><p>“My concern, Molly.”</p><p>“Why; Harry?”</p><p>“I’ve said far too much. Let’s get back to our lessons.”</p><p>“But, I...”</p><p>“Molly, please drop it.”</p><p>“I’ll give her lessons, Harry...”</p><p>“Sex; Bob?”</p><p>“Yes. She needs the relief...”</p><p>“She’s a damned minor. Don’t you have a boyfriend, Molly?”</p><p>“Yes, but he, doesn’t...”</p><p>“I really don’t want to know. If you’re going to do anything with him, break it off properly, Molly. Bob? Wait until she’s 18 at least. How old are you; anyway?”</p><p>“I’m 17. I turn 18 in May. I might end it with my current boyfriend if he doesn’t stop his damned drug habit...”</p><p>“Understandable, Molly. Wait and see. Are you ready to continue your lessons?”</p><p>“Can we work on potions?”</p><p>“Everything but love potions. That’s one of the few lines you will never cross, while you’re my apprentice.”</p><p>“Why not? They, can...”</p><p>“They can kill someone if they’re used too often. What they give you is infatuation, not true love.”</p><p>“I didn’t know that, Harry. Can you teach me other potions? My mind still hurts from yesterday.”</p><p>“Sure, Molly. Bob, can you help?”</p><p>“Sure, Harry.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>For the next few hours, we worked with Molly on different potions. They were of the healing variety, no poisons, yet. At 2:00 PM, we stopped. She was picking things up quickly for being a beginner. I decided to get us King Burger, since Bob wanted to taste actual food. I returned 10 minutes later. Damn overly long lines. While we ate, we talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry? Is it called King Burger?”</p><p>“No. That was just me being my usual self. The name of the restaurant is Burger King. I’ll get you more interesting food tomorrow, or for dinner, if the 2 of you are hungry in a few hours.”</p><p>“I can pay for food, if you want me to, Harry. Are there any potions that can help him get over his drug habit?”</p><p>“What does he use?”</p><p>“Weed, cocaine, meth, and sometimes ecstasy.”</p><p>“Damn. He’s seriously hooked. Have you tried to get him to go to rehab?”</p><p>“I’ve tried, but he doesn’t give a damn. Harry? Since you’re so good, at...”</p><p>“No, Molly, just because I can break all the Laws of Magic, doesn’t mean I will. What do your parents think of him? Tell me, honestly, Molly.”</p><p>“They don’t like him. They feel that his drug habit will do damage, if he gets me into using them.”</p><p>“Have you tried?”</p><p>“Only once, back in January. It was just a single hit of weed, it sucked...”</p><p>“If he honestly does not want to quit, I’d say end it.”</p><p>“I don’t disagree, Molly. Harry, can you get some more chicken fries?”</p><p>“Later, bob. The damned line is insanely long. Are you both done with your food?”</p><p>“Yes. Thanks, Harry.”</p><p>“You are both welcome. Molly? Do you want to go through your mental exercises again?”</p><p>“Will you not show me what you did yesterday?”</p><p>“If you dare to come near that line, I’ll go further, if it means you don’t fall into true and inescapable darkness.”</p><p>“What...”</p><p>“What he means is if you start screwing with people’s heads, you’ll do it against your family. Your mother can protect herself, as can your father. The younger members of your family cannot.”</p><p>“Harry? I’ve heard of a seriously illegal potion. I want to be sure that the person who told me about it wasn’t just making shit up.”</p><p>“What was the name of it; Molly?”</p><p>“It was Liquid Imperius.”</p><p>“O, that piece of shit. Yes, it exists, yes, I’ve had it used against me when I was younger.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Someone who I thought I could trust. They’re dead, now. Can I make it? Yes. Will I teach you to make it, no. Molly? Yesterday, you almost violated the first law of magic twice. McCoy told you this. Right?”</p><p>“He did, Harry. He also told me that I violated the third and the forth laws of magic.”</p><p>“The reason you’re not dead is, though you did break them, your violations were very subtle. You cannot do so, as my apprentice. Speaking of such, the next meeting for the White Council is in April, not this month. You will be formally introduced to the entire Council then.”</p><p>“Will they bring up my past crimes?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Harry? Let me get her started on hand to hand combat, while you do whatever it is you do when no one’s around.”</p><p>“Alright, Bob. Please remember, she’s mortal.”</p><p>“Done, Harry.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>While the 2 were working on hand to hand combat, I went to my room, closed and locked the door. I called Michael on the phone. I let him know that Molly was doing well. My dose of tuff love would hopefully work. Charity wanted to know what would happen if it did not. I told them I’d talk to them soon, since this wasn’t something that could be discussed over the phone. I sent a mental signal to Bob to let him know that I’d be back soon. When I got to the house, the 2 met me in their living room.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, Harry. Is our daughter doing well?”</p><p>“She is, Charity and Michael.”</p><p>“Are you absolutely certain that she won’t go after our youngest, or any of those who are younger than she is; again?”</p><p>“Yes. The reality check yesterday should reinforce it. If I need to, I’ll go further.”</p><p>“Death; Harry?”</p><p>“Not that far, Charity.”</p><p>“Thank you for everything that you’ve done to help our family, Harry.”</p><p>“The 2 of you are more than welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>I took off. After a huge dinner from McAnally’s Pub, the 2 went to sleep in the guest room. I turned into Cadera and slept.</p><p> </p><p>Sunday was like the day before. Before I took off with Molly, I gave Bob $100 in cash. He knew the rules for leaving, nothing that would make me look bad, and watch out for the hounds that were under the control of the Denarians. I drove Molly in my car, since I had already scared the hell out of her 2 days prior. After a few minutes, we were at her parents place. As soon as we entered the door, the youngest boy ran into my arms, not Molly’s. He tapped my eyes with his hand gently. I didn’t realize it, but what I’d unlocked yesterday was still doing a number on me.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Um, hi, why you sad? Mommy and daddy help when sad...”</p><p>“They cannot help me, little one.”</p><p>“I make you sad? Big sisser make you sad?”</p><p>“No, little one. If it was something that they could help me with, then I’d talk to them.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p> </p><p>I kissed his face gently. He hugged me and let me hold him for a while longer. After a few minutes, I put him down. He ran off to play.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“He does not usually like strangers, Harry.”</p><p>“He’s perceptive for a child, Charity.”</p><p>“He cares for others. You are sure you cannot speak to us about why you do look sad, though he did help?”</p><p>“I am, Michael. I feel I am needed back at my complex. I do thank you for being such a good student, Molly.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. Harry? Please, don’t...”</p><p>“I won’t have to show you what I did 2 days ago. I do hope you learned your lesson...”</p><p>“I did. Thank you, Harry.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Molly.”</p><p> </p><p>I left the house after hugging molly for a few seconds. I drove back as quickly as I could. As soon as I got to my door, I saw Thomas. He was slumped over.</p><p> </p><p>I checked him for injuries. I found none. I brought him into my apartment. When we got to the living room, he attacked me.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>As soon as we got into his apartment, I went after Harry. I tried to kiss him, since I needed to feed, he tried to run. I slammed him onto the couch almost breaking it. I had to hold him down to get him to stop trying to leave. He pushed me off.</p><p> </p><p>I hit the floor hard. This gave him time to run. I followed him into the guest room. Before he could continue towards the bed, I ripped off his clothes. He did something to return the favor.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>An unknown amount of time passed by in a haze. I don’t know how many times I fucked Harry, nor in how many positions. All I did know is that he made it difficult, but that fed my demon. He gave me relief, from what I know, but I do not know who ended up cumming last. When I came out of my haze, my cock and balls hurt, as did my ass. I wondered if he fucked me. I didn’t know, he couldn’t speak.</p><p> </p><p>His back was full of scratch marks. His neck was covered in bite marks. When I tried to leave the room, he pulled me back to him.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“No, you stay here, Thomas. You caused this, you help me heal.”</p><p>“I, Harry, I...”</p><p>“Shut it, Thomas. I know you needed this. At least I did fuck you. You’re the one who said you wanted it ruff, so...”</p><p>“Dammit, Harry. I should’ve...”</p><p>“Yes, you should’ve fed before you got to me. I know you regret it, I sure as fuck do not.”</p><p>“You what?”</p><p>”You heard me. I do not regret what just went down. Yes, I’m in pain, as are you, but you didn’t tell me exactly what you wanted from me, when I came into my apartment with you. Would you have done so, I would not have knocked your ass off the damned couch.”</p><p>“But, I made you bleed. Where the fuck’s the blood?”</p><p>“My secret, Thomas. I know I returned the favor. Now shut your face. I need to sleep, as do you.”</p><p>“But, I, but, you...”</p><p>“I said shush...”</p><p> </p><p>Before I could think, I felt my world go black. I woke up several hours later. I was still in pain, as was Harry.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome back to the land of the living, sunshine. Last night, was, can we please not do that all that often?”</p><p>“What the fuck did I do to you; Harry? I see your body’s all bruised up. Did, I...”</p><p>“You did this, Thomas. You were almost as bad as your father was. Now, bathe me, slave...”</p><p>‘Yes, Your Highness...”</p><p> </p><p>I picked Harry up gently. He was still naked, as was I. I took him to the bathroom that was outside of this room. It took a few minutes for the tub to fill completely. I decided I might as well join him. I took a soft washcloth, put soap on it and washed him from his neck to his toes. He returned the favor.</p><p> </p><p>As this was happening, he was relaxing. I noticed that when he washed me, I also relaxed for some unknown reason. After we were done with our baths, I took out 2 of the nicest towels I’d ever seen and put him in one, after I put one on myself.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Carry me back to the room and feed me, manservant...”</p><p>“Yes, Your Highness. What would you like to eat? More of my cum?”</p><p>“I’m going to spank you, if you don’t...”</p><p>“I do apologize, your highness. I need to go get my clothes, from...”</p><p>“Hurry up, manservant, Your Prince is hungry, mush!”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I got dressed as quickly as I could in the clothes Harry got from somewhere. I put on my boots and left. I returned a few minutes later with 2 huge breakfast platters. He followed me to the dining room. He was dressed as well.</p><p> </p><p>As we ate, we were silent. We mulled over what had happened the night before. I know Harry didn’t regret it, but I sure as hell did. I know he forgave me, but it would be a while before I forgave myself. For lunch, he went with me to an unknown restaurant. The bruises were gone from his body, but not mine. For dinner, I was about to cook, when he told me to leave the damned kitchen until I learned to cook properly. Damn you, Dresden, that was supposed to be our secret, o well. He made some sort of Italian dish which was mouthwatering. This lasted until Thursday morning.</p><p> </p><p>Before I left to go home, we talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Thanks for being here with me, Thomas.”</p><p>“Do you need anything else, Your Highness?”</p><p>“Call me that one more time, and I’ll spank you. When I do so, I’ll be sure that it hurts you for the next few weeks. Don’t tempt me...”</p><p>“Fine, fine, Harry. Where’s your friend?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. Thanks for all the interesting restaurants you took me to.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Harry. Thanks for the home cooked meals.”</p><p>“Sure, Thomas, oo, shiny!”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I watched as some sort of light up ball of something appeared in front of Harry. He meowed at it when it moved away. It came back towards him slowly. The thing kept changing colors and moved in random directions, which kept his attention. It did this for 10 to 15 minutes.</p><p> </p><p>I wondered what the hell it was, and why it was here. When I tried to talk to him, he didn’t answer. The ball had him under its power. I moved over to where Harry was. I was in the dining room, he was in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>When I tried to touch it, it shocked me. The shock actually hurt. It moved back to the far side of the room. I thought it was going to leave, to go back to where it came from, but it did not. Before I could think, I saw it enter him.</p><p> </p><p>He fell back on the couch and passed out.</p><p> </p><p>Just at that moment, Bob came into the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was March 16. After I got off of work, I went to my apartment to talk to Bob. Evans was gone somewhere.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Harry.”</p><p>“Bob? I need your help. I need the help to be off the record.”</p><p>“What help; Harry?”</p><p>“Where did Evans go?”</p><p>“He went to England. For how long, I do not know. What help do you need?”</p><p>“How do you kill a Fae of Winter?”</p><p>“Which Fae; Harry?”</p><p>“Not the winter Mother or Queen, but the winter Lady...”</p><p>“The, are you certain; Harry?”</p><p>“I believe that’s why Mab wants me to go to see her.”</p><p>“She told you verbally?”</p><p>“No, but I got a note that said as such. I do not have it. So...”</p><p>“Do you have the daggers that Evans gave you? If so, take the 3 and don’t wear your Fae armor. It is too heavy for your upcoming hunt.”</p><p>“I’ll take the daggers with me. They won’t work...”</p><p>“They will. They are Goblin Steel, which is made of the same stuff as pure iron, minus the side-effects that it causes you. Get them, get your Basilisk armor on, and leave, Harry.”</p><p>“Thanks, Bob. Isn’t queen Mab, going...”</p><p>“I’ll be fine, Harry. Evans will hopefully be back soon. Good luck.”</p><p>“Bob? Why did Evans go to England?”</p><p>“Something I asked him for his help with, is all I can say, Harry.”</p><p>“How many Laws of magic...”</p><p>“Several, but he’s one of the few who can. You remember his primary title?”</p><p>“Yes...”</p><p>“That’s the why. No, he isn’t going to raise zombies, or anything similar, if that’s your concern.”</p><p>“It was, Bob. Thanks for your help and reassurance.”</p><p>“Of course, Harry. Now go.”</p><p>“I shall. I just hope he knows what he’s doing...”</p><p>“He does, Harry, he does.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded to him. I walked back to the room, put on my Basilisk armor, switched clothes, got the daggers, and took off to the Winter Court to see Queen Mab. I was led into her throne room. I was left alone. She looked furious.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“I am glad you came, my Winter Knight.”</p><p>“What’s wrong; My Queen? Anything I can help with?”</p><p>“Yes, you can. It is my eldest daughter. She is trying to usurp my place in the Winter court.”</p><p>“Your mother can...”</p><p>“She cannot get involved. I think the Nemesis Virus has managed to infect her. She is attempting to undo what was done to fix the Outer Gates.”</p><p>“I can get...”</p><p>“No. This is your job, and your job alone. You can ask for help from no one. After she dies by your hand, my youngest gets the Mantle of the Winter Lady.”</p><p>“You mean Sarissa?”</p><p>“I do. You have the tools you’ll need? Is there anything you are missing?”</p><p>“I have the information I’ll need, as well as the tools. Is there any time frame this needs to be done in?”</p><p>“Within the next 2 weeks, my Winter Knight. She will make it difficult on you, but I know you’ll succeed.”</p><p>“I’ll do my best, queen Mab. Do you wish me to kill her in front of you?”</p><p>“That would be preferable, if you can. My guards will not be present.”</p><p>“I shall take my leave.”</p><p>“Good luck, Winter Knight.”</p><p> </p><p>I bowed to her and took off. As soon as I exited Arctis Tor, I was assaulted on all sides by Maeve’s stooges. I had the 3 daggers that Evans had given me. They would be used to kill Maeve and her soldiers, since they were as close to pure iron as I could get.</p><p> </p><p>They had poisons that would finish the job. I hoped he wouldn’t mind. I couldn’t really think or do much. All I could do was fight.</p><p> </p><p>Good thing I was wearing the Basilisk armor which was light, not the Fae armor which was heavier. I weaved through the first dozen guards with practiced ease. I used some tricks I’d seen Evans use to fling the swords back at their owners. This worked for quite some time. It did not mean that other weapons weren’t used. I was able to use my Winter Magic as a shield to stop them from hitting me. After several hours, the last soldier was dead. I thought I’d seen Maeve, but after I used my Mage Sight, I knew it was nothing but an illusion. O well, this is what I needed, one hell of a long hunt. I continued to track and fight her soldiers for 4 more days. Good thing I knew of places that served delicious foods, and that would give me lodging for the night.</p><p> </p><p>On the morning of March 20, Mother Winter came to see me. She pulled me into her cottage.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Your job here is almost complete, Winter Knight. I pulled you in here to give you a bit of rest, and to give you news from the world.”</p><p>“Go on, Mother winter.”</p><p>“Your soulmate has an apprentice. He has knowledge he should never have gotten. He is using said knowledge to teach her a truth which she will hopefully not need to be taught a second time. She almost killed one of her family twice last night.”</p><p>“I’m going there, and...”</p><p>“You will not, Winter Knight. This is his issue, not yours. Finish your mission here. I, along with Mother Summer, will be glad when Maeve is dead. She gives the Winter Court a bad name and image.”</p><p>“Can’t I go back, and erase...”</p><p>“You may not go back, Knight of winter. This is his concern, not yours. We are telling you what is going on, so you are not surprised when you get back, and see the new person in your apartment.”</p><p>“What knowledge, does...”</p><p>“Drop the subject, Knight of winter. Do finish your mission, and make it quick. Though your hunt is interesting, we’d like to see her dead...”</p><p> </p><p>Before I could think or speak, both women spanked my ass twice as hard as they could with 2 wooden spoons. They smirked at me, before I took off. As soon as I left the cottage, I went towards the hill that I usually practiced on. As soon as I got there, I saw a few hundred soldiers staring me down. The last was the one I was truly after, the Winter Lady Maeve herself.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I watched as the Winter Knight met with my mother. A few days prior to him being there, I tried to steel an amulet that would allow me to draw from the full Nevernever, but was almost killed for doing so. How the 2 crones found out it was me was something which I still remembered. I was furious. The Knight of Winter would die. My mother would die, as would my Grandmother. The Winter Court would be mine, mine, all mine.</p><p> </p><p>After the amulet was ripped from my hands, I had magic suppressing cuffs put on me. I was taken behind the cottage of the 2 crones and beaten to within an inch of my life by their personal body guards. After I was almost dead, I was brought into the cottage. I offered no resistance, all I could do was listen. I looked up at them defiantly.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“You, are a stain of dishonor on the Fae Court of winter, Winter Lady Maeve!”</p><p>“You, shall be taken care of, for the final time, Lady of winter! You disgust us both!”</p><p>“We shall be glad when you are no longer among the mortals or immortals!”</p><p>“Nothing can kill me, not you, not the Winter Knight, no one can kill me! No one can ever kill Winter!”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>They said nothing to me. What they did do is kick me a few dozen times until I thought my body was about to be broken permanently. I was thrown as far from their cottage as was possible. I had a few of my loyal soldiers catch me and take me to heal. A few days later, some of them were spying on the conversation between the winter Knight and my mother. I tried to hunt for the amulet, but was unsuccessful. As soon as the conversation was over, I had 150 soldiers waiting for him as soon as he exited the castle. He made short work of all of them. I saw each of them give their lives. No matter what they tried to do, he was able to kill them far too easily. I was worried. Maybe, it might come true, maybe, I’d lose my life. I tried to trick him several times over the next 4 days with no success. On March 20, I saw him leave. I thought I was safe until he reappeared a few minutes later.</p><p> </p><p>There were not 150 soldiers this time, there were 600. These were my last soldiers.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“You have found me, Winter Knight.”</p><p>“I have indeed, bitch. After your last soldier is dead by my hand, you and I shall dance. After we dance, I shall kill you.”</p><p>“You talk way too damn much, Winter Knight. You shouldn’t have killed Slate...”</p><p>“Slate was a fucking dishonor on our Fae Court, as are you.”</p><p>“Says you. After you’re dead, I’ll take your power for myself. I’ll kill my mother, Mother winter, and then this court will be mine, all mine!”</p><p>“Yeesh, you’re as insane as they come, Maeve. That’s not how it works...”</p><p>“It does indeed, Winter Knight. Now shut your fucking face...”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Fuck this court, and fuck you! Soldiers, kill him!”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I saw the first 50 come at me in a wave. I used ice blades to take them down. I wore Basilisk armor, they did not. I had to switch to a brand new suit, but that was fine. The one I was using before this one had a few dents in it. Hopefully they’d be fixed soon.</p><p> </p><p>At least I still had my aces. The soldiers were all dead in a few hours. I used some emergency rations of food to keep me going. All of it was Fae stuff, so it revitalized me, as well as healed any injuries I got. After 4 days, the last soldier was dead. On the morning of March 24, Maeve attacked me as I was coming out of my shower. Good thing I had my armor on.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>The battle for the future of the Winter Court was on. I really hated the Winter Knight. No matter what I threw at him, he was able to destroy it using either his magic, or weapons he found lying on the battlefield. I was not tired, neither was he. As soon as he came out of the room, I threw a dagger at his head. I heard the ping as it bounced off of some sort of armor. I was furious. He did something to make the dagger disappear.</p><p> </p><p>I threw a chain dart at his neck, it missed. He jumped over it and came down on me hard.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>As soon as I landed on Maeve, I threw a few punches that were meant to do as much damage to her as quickly as possible. She took them without batting an eye. I found a set of cuffs that matched the scars I saw on her wrists. I used the armor on my knees to destroy her knees, this way she wouldn’t kick me. This caused her to almost pass out in shock. When I tried to put them on her, she attempted to claw my eyes out. Thanks to the insane amounts of pain she was in, she didn’t touch my face at all. I watched as she destroyed her own nails against the armor.</p><p> </p><p>When she tried to get me in a choke hold, I struck. Before she could blink, I used my left hand, snapped the left cuff on her and repeated it with the right one. I found 2 more which I put on her ankles. I walked with her in my arms. She was screaming at the top of her lungs in pain until we got to Queen Mab’s throne room.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as we entered, I slapped her as hard as I could. This caused her to shut her damned face.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, my Winter Knight. I see your mission was successful. You found my gifts to you...”</p><p>“You...”</p><p>“Had allies of mine get them to you. Very nice job. Now, please kill her. Make it quick. Her presence in this court disgusts me. She broke Winter Law.”</p><p>“I’m aware, My Queen.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I took out the daggers, bent her head back as she lay on the floor, and sliced her throat with each one. She could not howl out in pain, the concentrated poisons and iron were doing what they were intended to do. After 10 minutes, she died on the floor. As soon as she did, the Winter Mantle rushed away from the room and out of the castle. Mab was concerned.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could speak, Mother winter and Mother Summer entered with their body guards, as did Sarissa. The guards did something to the body after they removed it from the room. After they reentered, Mother summer spoke.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Now that the drama is over, all we can do is wait. It will be a few hours until this damned imbalance is permanently fixed.”</p><p>“Mother? Why did the Winter Mantle not...”</p><p>“Dammit, go and bring it back, winter Knight!”</p><p>“That is not the way things work, Mab. You of all people should know this. It chooses its next holder. You can’t force it, don’t even try.”</p><p>“But, mother, she...”</p><p>“Don’t try, Mab. If it hasn’t chosen, it will do so shortly.”</p><p>“Knight of Winter?”</p><p>“Yes, Mother Summer?”</p><p>“Be a good bloodhound, hunt down and fetch the newest holder of the Mantle.”</p><p>“I’m a what? You called me a what?”</p><p>“Go, Knight of Winter. Be a good Winter Puppy and fetch...”</p><p>“O, for the love of...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Before I could voice my next thought, I landed in front of my apartment complex. When I got there, Bob was there. Thomas was gone. He was different.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>“The fuck? Who the fuck, are...”</p><p>“I’m Bob, Harry. Do you not recognize me?”</p><p>“How the fuck did you get a body?”</p><p>“You’re seriously happy, Harry. Look, I’ll explain, since Thomas’s gone. Your brother...”</p><p>“He fucking raped him? I’m so glad I never...”</p><p>“No, Harry. He needed to feed. Harry Evans offered himself willingly. He’s on the couch. He got hit by a shiny...”</p><p>“O, for the love of fucking...”</p><p> </p><p>Before I could think, I saw Uriel enter the apartment. He was dressed completely in gray.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good, he’s alive. He will be up soon. You, Winter Knight, have to stop insulting my father...”</p><p>“The hell did he do? How did Bob get a body?”</p><p>“His story, not mine to tell. Bye...”</p><p>“Get back here, you damned flying plushie!”</p><p> </p><p>He smirked at me and flashed away.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Someone start talking. O, wait, it awakens, thank God...”</p><p>“Harry? When, did...”</p><p>“Just got here. Holy fuck, you changed.”</p><p>“Do I have boobs or a cunt?”</p><p>“No...”</p><p>“Then I’m still a boy. Hey, Bob? How long was I out?”</p><p>“For 3 hours give or take, Harry. I got here just as you passed out.”</p><p>“Evans? What the hell happened to you?”</p><p>“What do you mean? I’m still a boy. My cock’s longer and thicker...”</p><p>“That’s not what I mean, holy fuck!”</p><p>“Down, boy! You just got hotter, beloved...”</p><p>“O, dear god...”</p><p>“Harry Evans? Go to a mirror, look at yourself...”</p><p>“I’ll be back...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I got off the couch and went to my master bedroom. It had a full-length mirror which I used. Holy fuck, I was hotter than I used to be, Bob was right. My eyes which were emerald green now were slitted and had a ring of blue around the irises. My ears were pointy. My hair which was black stayed the same, but it looked like a multicolored ice glacier. Some of it was blue, some was green, some was purple, while some was other colors. It went down to my waist. I was the same height. I was dressed at least. My clothes were all black. Before I could leave the room, I felt Dresden come up to me. He kissed me for a while. He ran his fingers up and down my pointy ears.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Dresden? You must think I’m a freak. I look like a chick...</p><p>“You’re not a freak, my love. I know you’re still a boy. Your huge fucking cock proves it...”</p><p>“So, you, don’t...”</p><p>“I don’t mind, Evans. Can you show me what you can do with it?”</p><p>“Now?”</p><p>“Tonight. Please..., I’ve missed you.”</p><p>“Of course, if that’s what you want, my love.”</p><p>“It is, dearest. Let’s go back...”</p><p> </p><p>Dresden and I walked back to the living room.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Damn, you’re hot, my love...”</p><p>“If you’re going to do that, can I finally watch? Or at least partake, in...”</p><p>“No, Bob.”</p><p>“Harry? How...”</p><p>I created him a body, Dresden. I violated what I had to, though it won’t count. It was not done here on Earth...”</p><p>“I’m glad you’re back, Bob. Let me guess, Sebastian helped?”</p><p>“He did.”</p><p>“Where the fuck’s my food? I’m starving. Winter Puppy? Go fetch...”</p><p>“Winter what?”</p><p>“Dammit. Bob, want to come with? I’m going to get this one food.”</p><p>“What food; Dresden?”</p><p>“I don’t fucking know, but we need to go quickly before he transforms and eats...”</p><p> </p><p>Before I could tell Dresden to leave, I heard my door open and close silently. They were back in 15 minutes with 3 huge boxes of chicken, fries and other stuff. Bob ate with us.</p><p> </p><p>After we were done, I smiled at the 2 in thanks. We went back to sit on the couch to relax.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Evans? Mab’s going to have a heart attack.”</p><p>“Wonderful. When the hell’s the coronation?”</p><p>“It will be tomorrow morning at 7:00 AM. Bob? Where are you going to sleep?”</p><p>“I was going to read, but I’ll wait. I’ve got information for you.”</p><p>“Give me it now, Bob. I’m nowhere near tired.”</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Dresden?”</p><p>“What the hell did you do to the Padawan last Friday?”</p><p>“Who is that?”</p><p>“Molly Carpenter.”</p><p>“Tuff love, is all I’ll say, Dresden. She’s my apprentice, not yours. The White Council knows that I scared her straight, so to speak.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“My concern, Dresden. If I need to, I’ll do so again.”</p><p>“Good night, Dresden.”</p><p>“Good night, Evans and Bob.”</p><p> </p><p>Dresden went to our room to sleep. I had Bob follow me to the dining room table. We sat across from each other.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Evans? I’m glad you’re awake. I’m glad Dresden’s back. Will you hide what you used to keep Molly in line from him?”</p><p>“I’m going to have to. If I try to explain it, he won’t understand. There’re wards up, so we can’t be overheard. Have you gone to check up on Molly?”</p><p>“In the shadows only. She seems to be doing quite well, even with your hellish reality check. I do have news, and it isn’t good.”</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>“As I was leaving her house, I was accosted by Tessa, Rosanna and Deirdre. They wanted me to meet with their leader and possibly join. They thought that I was any normal guy. Their army is falling in numbers. When I refused, they sent 4 dozen hounds after me. I was about to go after them when I heard and felt the booms of a minigun.”</p><p>“Who in the hell...”</p><p>“Either Marcone or Kincaid. Whoever it was, turned them into so much hamburger meat, it wasn’t funny. As soon as I knew that it would be handled, I took off. I didn’t want to be next.”</p><p>“I don’t blame you. What happened after that?”</p><p>“I got back here, not to recover, but to hide. I was not seen. So do not worry.”</p><p>“When was this?”</p><p>“It was last night.”</p><p>“Did the miniguns shred the Denarians?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, they did not.”</p><p>“Dammit. I’m betting Harry made good use of the 3 daggers, and the 2 suits of armor he took.”</p><p>I’m assuming he did. Do you want everyone to think you’re a chick before your coronation?”</p><p>I don’t have the shape for it, so no...”</p><p>“That, should be interesting, not just for you and Dresden, but for the entire damned court.”</p><p>“That, it will be. I’ll be back tomorrow. I’m going to rock Dresden’s world...”</p><p>“Have fun, Evans.</p><p>“I shall, Bob.”</p><p> </p><p>I took off to be with my beloved who I’d missed terribly. When I got to the room, he was half awake. I stripped and noticed that he was naked. We lay side by side facing each other.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I kissed him deeply for some time. He did not wake up until I started deep throating his cock. He tried to talk, I shushed him.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh, love. Let me show you how much I’ve missed you...”</p><p> </p><p>I deep throated his cock until he whined out for more. I used my magic, stretched his hole, and went into him. As soon as I started fucking him, Sebastian appeared from within the shadows. Harry was on the edge of the bed, I was in the middle. He lay behind me and watched.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I watched as my master went after his beloved, who he hadn’t seen for some time. They kissed until Dresden whined out in need. My master deep throated his cock.</p><p> </p><p>As he entered him, I appeared from within the shadows and joined them on their bed. As he fucked him, I petted and scratched behind his ears.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>As Sebastian lay behind me, he was petting my head and ears gently, as I started to fuck Dresden’s ass. His words spurred me on. I went slowly but deeply into him. He tried to speak; I put my hand over his lips. After a few minutes, I grabbed Sebastian’s hand as he leaned over us. His cock was hard and aching.</p><p> </p><p>“Touch his cock, love. Show him what you’ve shown me. Fuck me while you’re doing so...”</p><p>“Are you sure, Master?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I woke up slowly. I felt a cold hand wrap itself around my hard and aching cock. I thought to move it. When I tried, it put more pressure. I left it alone for now. I knew Evans was inside of me. I wondered whose hand it was until I put 2 and 2 together. His hand was gentle as he fucked my soulmate. After some time, he switched positions. I was in the middle. I was inside of Evans, while he was inside of me. After I’m not sure how long, we came, and came. The 2 took care of cleaning the stuff.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Evans? I’ll be here to watch over both of you. You have to be up in a few hours.”</p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p>“It is 12:45 AM. I’ll wake you both at 6:30 AM. Rest well, now.”</p><p>“Sebastian, thanks.”</p><p>“For what; Dresden?”</p><p>“For being so gentle with me. You could’ve hurt me. Am I pregnant with your squishies?”</p><p>“I can’t make kids, Dresden. I’m sterile, like Bob is.”</p><p>“I didn’t know...”</p><p>“Not many do, Dresden. I’ll pop in like this from time to time. I’m not a bottom, so...”</p><p>“That’s fine. Please tell me you won’t be a child. That’s just...”</p><p>“I won’t be, unless I want to fuck with Evan’s morality...”</p><p>“You’ve done it before as a...”</p><p>“We were between 7-9 years of age, so yes. It was interesting. You cannot be de-aged, so you don’t have to worry about it.”</p><p>“Why? What the hell...”</p><p>“An interesting way for us to pass the time, Dresden.”</p><p>“He has a point. It taught us both about each other. I wasn’t always the youngest, or always the eldest. No, we don’t do that any longer. Are you ok with him, now?”</p><p>“I am. I thank you for your consideration. I came so much. So tired...”</p><p>“I know you are, Dresden. Evans? Do you need, to...”</p><p>“I’m all cummed out, Sebastian. Later today will be interesting. I hope Molly understands that her lessons won’t be happening this weekend...”</p><p>“She will know, when neither of you are there to pick her up. O, Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Sebastian?”</p><p>“The one that destroyed the hounds was Marcone. Please send him something.”</p><p>“I could send him a harem of hookers...”</p><p>“He can get those on his own.”</p><p>“Succubus hookers, Sebastian.”</p><p>“Um, no, Evans.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“He’s mortal. They’ll drain him...”</p><p>“Good point.”</p><p>“Sebastian?”</p><p>“Yes, Dresden?”</p><p>“How did you enter me and not hurt me?”</p><p>“Evans’s magic helped big time, is all I’ll say.”</p><p>“Thanks so much, Sebastian. I think we’ll enjoy having you around...”</p><p>“You both have no choice...”</p><p>“We huh?”</p><p>“You’ll know soon enough.”</p><p> </p><p>As they fell asleep, I kissed Evans’s forehead. I was about to lean away when I decided, may as well kiss Dresden’s forehead to make sure he understood that I’d always be a part of their lives. He accepted me for what I truly was. This was rare for a mortal, but Dresden wouldn’t be mortal for much longer, if I had anything to say about it.</p><p> </p><p>After I kissed his forehead as well, they fell asleep in each other’s arms. I watched over them until it was time for them to awaken.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 6:30 AM. I felt a long snakelike tongue flick itself from one of my ears to the other.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenzie? If this is your doing, I’m going to fucking spank you...”</p><p>“You wish, Master. I didn’t know, you...”</p><p>“I don’t see any animal like that, Sebastian. Is it time for us to wake up?”</p><p>“It is. I have your clothes ready for you, when the 2 of you get out of your shower. Should I wake Dresden up the same way? Or do you want to flick his ass hard with your overly long tail in your Cadera form?”</p><p>“I’m up, I’m up, what was this about Cadera?”</p><p>“Get up, Dresden. Or I’ll transform and spank your ass hard with my tail...”</p><p>“As hot as that sounds, I know we have to leave soon. Sebastian, do you have clothes for him? I have my Winter attire...”</p><p>“I do. Now, both of you get in the damned shower.”</p><p>“Fine, fine...”</p><p>“Good cubs...”</p><p>“I’m not a...”</p><p>“Mush, dammit!”</p><p> </p><p>We got up and went into the bathroom. We were out and done with our first shower as a couple in 15 minutes. When I got out, Dresden went to get dressed. I saw my clothes. Damn, he really pulled out all the stops. I put on a pair of silk boxers which were pure black. They had nothing on them. Neither did my socks. My pants felt too damn tight.</p><p> </p><p>“Sebastian? The hell are these? I’m not a damn chick...”</p><p>“They’re leggings, Evans. Hurry the hell up...”</p><p> </p><p>I saw them before I put them on. They were pure black with flame patterns all over them. They were fucking comfy. Before I put them on, I put on a full suit of Vipertooth armor, in case I got stabbed with pointy objects. It was lighter and less noticeable than the Basilisk armor I usually wore. After I put on the armor and the leggings, I put on the tunic which went with them. It was the same black color, but it had my 2 main familial crests done in white diamonds and white moonstones all over the front of it.</p><p> </p><p>They belonged to the Peverell and Emrys families. Inlayed into the sleeves of the tunic were miniature scythes made of white howlite. After I put it on, I wondered what I was going to do with my hair until I felt Sebastian’s magic go to work.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, it was styled into the shape of a crown. I was handed the last piece of clothing before we left, after I put on my flat ankle boots. It was a robe that had a hood that would cover my face. As soon as it was put on, Harry took me to the Nevernever. Sebastian was in the shadows, just in case.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was 10 minutes before the coronation of our new Winter person. I was in the throne room along with my mother, and my youngest daughter. I was furious that someone else got the Winter Mantle. Before I could snap out at anyone, I saw the entire Fae Court enter.</p><p> </p><p>We were on a stage. A few minutes later, I saw my Winter Knight. He had someone on his right. I couldn’t see what they looked like. When they got in front of us, they floated the pre-prepared speech to them. They changed a few things. They gave it back to the Fae who was in charge. After a few seconds, he began to read.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I walked on Dresden’s right. Everyone thought I was a chick, just as I wanted. As soon as we got to the Fae who was going to read the speech, I changed things a bit. I wasn’t a princess, so those damned pronouns had to go. Anything that referred to me as a princess went. My name would be Harry James Emrys Peverell. My final title would be added on after I was accepted.</p><p> </p><p>It did not matter by whom; it would either be Queen Mab, or Mother Winter, who I knew was here. After a few seconds, the speech was read out loud for the entire court to hear. Before it started, I threw off my hood, shocking everyone, but Mother winter and Mother Summer, who just entered the throne room.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“My name is Harry James Emrys Peverell! I come before you to take the position of Winter Prince. Yes, I am aware that everyone who is here thought I was a chick, as I wanted. As you can all see, I, don’t, have...”</p><p> </p><p>As the last line was partially spoken, the court gasped out. Mab was furious, Mother Winter was smirking at me, for some unknown reason.</p><p> </p><p>“I ask thee to allow me to join the Winter or Unseelie Court, Mab, queen of...”</p><p>“I refuse! Give the power to its rightful holder, Sarissa!”</p><p>“Enough, daughter of mine!”</p><p>“Mother, he is not fit, to...”</p><p>“That is not your choice, it is not my choice! Will you stop this foolishness?”</p><p>“He does not deserve to be, our...”</p><p>“One more word, and I will strip you of your damned station! You’re making this usually joyous occasion into a battle, which does not need to happen!”</p><p>“She has a point, Queen of winter!”</p><p>“But, he’s a...”</p><p>“I’m a boy, Mab. Do you want me to...”</p><p>“Enough, future member of our court. Love how you’re riling up my daughter, but it is not necessary, at least, not now. Can we please conclude this thing?”</p><p>“Look, if you won’t welcome and give him his station, then Mother Winter will do so.”</p><p>“My daughter is supposed to be...”</p><p>“That’s not how it works, Mab! Finish this ceremony, or I will!”</p><p>“Fine! Winter Knight? You will never see him again, after...”</p><p> </p><p>We watched as someone came into the room. He walked up to Mab and had a scythe against her throat before she could blink.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Try something, Mab. I fucking dare you.”</p><p>“He does not deserve the...”</p><p>“He does, Mab. Try to kill your own champion, and I’ll remove you from existence. I have absolutely no problem doing so.”</p><p>“Sebastian? Can you please let her finish the ceremony?”</p><p>“If she stops acting like a spoiled bitch, I’ll do so, Mother winter.”</p><p> </p><p>Mab tried to hit me. I pressed the scythe into her throat. She hissed out in pain, but stood still. I removed it after I felt her eyes start to dim. She was close to death. This scared the court, just as I wanted.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Now, finish the ceremony, Mab.”</p><p>“Please, please give me, my...”</p><p>“After it is complete, I shall give you what I took from you, Mab.”</p><p> </p><p>She stood up strong and proud. She signaled me to join her on stage. I did so; Harry Dresden was on my left.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“I; Queen Mab, ruler of the Unseelie Court, welcome you as our newest member, Harry James Emrys Peverell; Prince of Winter! Do you swear to hold this court’s balance, and keep it by any means necessary?”</p><p>“I do, Queen Mab.”</p><p>“Do you swear to follow my dictates, no matter what they may be?”</p><p>“As long as said dictates do not conflict with my own personal code of honor, I shall, Queen Mab.”</p><p>“Do you swear to keep all Fae soldiers in line, and not overstep your boundaries while doing so?”</p><p>“I do, Mother winter.”</p><p>“Do you swear to protect those who cannot defend themselves from all harm, no matter who the Fae is who attempts to harm them?”</p><p>“I do, Mother winter.”</p><p>“Do you swear to keep our Winter Knight safe from all those who attempt to end his life?”</p><p>“I do, Mother winter.”</p><p>“I; Mother Winter, welcome thee to the Unseelie Court, as our newest Winter Prince, Harry James Emrys Peverell! May you be a beacon of hope for everyone here!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone got out of their seats and kneeled to me. For the next few minutes, a cheer started. Who started it, was unknown to me.</p><p> </p><p>“All hail Winter Prince harry James Emrys Peverell, newest member of our court! All hail! All hail!”</p><p> </p><p>This was repeated by every member of the court for almost 10 minutes. After it was about to start again, Mother winter called for silence, which she got. Queen Mab got her life back from Sebastian.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Now that the formalities are over, we may adjourn to the dining room for the reception.”</p><p>“Mother Winter?”</p><p>“Yes, Winter Prince?”</p><p>“Does this meal involve dancing?”</p><p>“It does not, Winter Prince.”</p><p>“O, thank god...”</p><p>“You do not know how to dance, Winter Prince?”</p><p>“O, I do, Queen Mab, I just don’t like it. damned idiot Triwizard thing...”</p><p>“Tri what?”</p><p>“Never mind. Let’s go. feed me, Seymour...”</p><p>“Let’s go, Your Highness...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I walked with Dresden off the stage. I followed the entire Fae court to a massive dining room. For a few hours, I hung out and got a chance to meet every member of the court that was in attendance.</p><p> </p><p>A seriously tall dude approached me before I finished my last bite of food.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“I am the winter Lord. I welcome you, Winter Prince.”</p><p>“I thank you for the welcome. Hold on, you look like...”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Santa clause? You’re damned Santa clause?”</p><p>“I am, H...”</p><p>“Where the fuck were you when I wanted fucking hope! I was a damned child! I was fucked over, all I wanted, was...”</p><p>“I could not find you, Harry Evans. I tried. I honestly tried.”</p><p>“Excuse me? You what? How is no one paying attention to us?”</p><p>“My powers are negating anyone from listening in, even the winter Knight.”</p><p>“You tried? Were you able to see what was done to me? How I was almost fucking raped when I was 5?”</p><p>“No, child, I was not. Your ally is the reason no one touched you like that. I wanted to give you hope, but I was not allowed.”</p><p>“Why?</p><p>“The protections around your...”</p><p>“O that fucking manipulative son of a bitch! That’s one thing I know I can’t change, and I’ve tried, I’ve fucking tried!”</p><p>“You’ve tried to do what, child?”</p><p>“Change my timeline, but when I try, I’m stopped!</p><p>“Timeline alterations are not for everyone, child. You are one who cannot make them to your own timeline, never mind others.”</p><p>“O, that’s bull...”</p><p>“No, child. I don’t change anything; neither do the others who can do so, unless there is a very good reason. You remember what the Death Puppy told you. Do you not?”</p><p>“You heard our...”</p><p>“I deal in information, Harrison Emrys Peverell. If I need to know it, I’ll know it. You can’t go. Try it, and the Mothers shall deal with you.</p><p>“But, it, I, saw...”</p><p>“I know, child. Like your lesson to Molly, this is a reality check for you. Don’t fucking fall...”</p><p>“I won’t. My Christmas presents...”</p><p>“They’ll be waiting for you when you need them. I must go, as must you. I am truly sorry for the turns your life has taken, and will take.”</p><p>“The what?”</p><p> </p><p>Before I could think, he left. I wish he’d be straight with me, but no. O well. After I was done with my last roll and sip of the Fae smoothie, I grabbed Dresden’s hand and apparated us away from the Unseelie Court.</p><p> </p><p>Before we left, he and I bowed to everyone.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After the 2 took off, Mab, the 2 mothers and I went to their cottage. Titania was called to try to be a voice of reason.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“This is bullshit! Get the damned boy back here, and...”</p><p>“No, daughter, I will not. Sebastian, can, you...”</p><p>“I scanned her when I started to drain her life; Mother Winter. She is completely clean. She is pissed because her youngest did not get the Winter Mantle.”</p><p>“Sister of mine?”</p><p>“What; Titania?”</p><p>“If I was the one who got a Summer Prince, I wouldn’t be as bitchy as you are being. I’d welcome him in, even if he was bonded to the respective knight.”</p><p>“Why should I let him be happy? Why don’t I just kill them both?”</p><p>“Winter Queen?”</p><p>“Yes, Mother summer?”</p><p>“Leave, and truly think of what will happen, if you kill our champion and newest Fae Court member.”</p><p>“If I do?”</p><p>“I remove you from existence, the winter Prince becomes the winter King, and the Winter Knight becomes the Winter Consort.”</p><p>“My daughter becomes...”</p><p>“She stays your daughter. I shall pass on the powers and responsibilities to the current Winter Prince myself, if you are removed from your station.”</p><p>“This is bull...”</p><p>“Leave us, daughter. Leave, and think if this is what you truly want to do to both courts.”</p><p>“Leave, Winter Queen. Leave and think long and hard on your next few choices. Do not come back for at least 72 hours. Do not go after either of them, in or out of the Nevernever.”</p><p>“Fine, I’ll...”</p><p>“Mush!”</p><p> </p><p>We watched as Mab left. Titania did as well. After a few minutes, we spoke. I was worried. Not for my Master, but for the balance of the courts.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Let’s chat. Shall we?”</p><p>“Sure, Sebastian.”</p><p>“Let’s say, hypothetically, of course, that she gets removed from her station, because I end her life.”</p><p>“Go on, Sebastian.”</p><p>“There is an alternative.”</p><p>“You will not use one of your reapers to take her place.”</p><p>“That wasn’t what I was thinking of, to be honest with you. There is a world in which the only 3 Fae left are counterparts to the 2 of you and the Winter Queen. The others are dead, thanks to internal strife.”</p><p>“Keep that option in reserve.”</p><p>“Consider it done. Keep an eye on her, both of you. Please don’t let her fall...”</p><p>“She won’t fall. She’ll fume and bitch for a while, but she will come to her damned senses.”</p><p>“I shall take my leave. My children are on a little mission. I need to see that it is completed.”</p><p> </p><p>I took off. When I got to the apartment complex, I was met by the 6 reapers I’d sent out to do me the favor. They looked like children of no more than 6-9 at the oldest.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Daddy! We missed you!”</p><p>“I know you did. Did you drop off the clues?”</p><p>“Yes. The huge doggy’s nice...”</p><p>“Huge doggy?</p><p>“Yes. He talks to us in our heads.”</p><p>“Says his name is Mouse...”</p><p>“O, him. He has one of the clues?”</p><p>“No. We grow up now?”</p><p>“Yes, please do. Come with me.”</p><p> </p><p>After we took off, the 2 came out of the apartment. They found my first clue. It would be the first of 6.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>When we got to the apartment, I was about to remove my clothes when Bob approached us.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, guys. Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Bob?”</p><p>“Why are there kids nearby this place.”</p><p>“How many?”</p><p>“I thought I’d seen maybe 5 or 6.”</p><p>“Kids do live here, Bob.”</p><p>“Alright. Just making sure. How was the coronation?”</p><p>“It was interesting. We’ll show it to you in my Pensieve.”</p><p>“Thanks, guys.”</p><p>“After we’re done, may I serve you, My Prince?”</p><p>“You may, Winter Puppy...”</p><p>“O, dear god...”</p><p>“Huh. At least you didn’t call God a deer, Harry...”</p><p>“Shush, Bob...”</p><p>“Whatever. Let’s watch the memory. This will be enjoyable...”</p><p>“It shall be.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>For the next 45 minutes, we rewatched the coronation from Dresden’s point of view. After the memory ended, I heard something land outside of the door to our apartment. Before I left, Bob asked a question.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Evans? Did Sebastian drain Mab’s life-force after she threatened you?”</p><p>“He did. He was watching out for me. Do you not agree that it was necessary?”</p><p>“O, I don’t disagree. Why did you not finish your statements; Evans?”</p><p>“I had to observe proper decorum. There were children present, so...”</p><p>“Understandable. He showed her the error of her ways, hopefully.”</p><p>“Hopefully for all involved, he did.”</p><p>“I’ll be back, guys. I’m going to see what the hell’s in front of our place. If it is a coin, I shall use a stabby stabby motion until it is destroyed...”</p><p>“Go, Evans.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded at both guys. When I got past the door to our apartment, I saw a small bundle of something. I used my magic, scanned it and brought it into the living room.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Evans? What the hell is that?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Bob. At least I know it’s not anything dangerous...”</p><p>“That’s not...”</p><p> </p><p>Before I could continue, the bundle opened and blasted something into the air. When the spray stopped, we saw 2 rings that were circling each other. After 3 minutes, the stuff morphed into words. They were something about a cake shop, something about the next clue.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell was that stuff?”</p><p>“Silly string, Bob. Who the hell...”</p><p>“Who knows. Whoever did this, knows how to make seriously beautiful rings. Do we go after the next clue?”</p><p>“No, My Winter prince. Let me service your huge cock...”</p><p>“Here and now?”</p><p>”What the hell. This door’s closed and locked...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Before I could think, Dresden walked over to me and gently removed my clothes. I returned the favor. Bob was on the couch. The Pensieve was put away. Before we could do anything, we heard a knock on the door. I summoned our stuff and placed it on as we heard it for a second time. When I opened it, it was Ivy and Kincaid.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Um, hi. Mr. Evans? I found something. I, um, I...”</p><p>“Hand it to me, please, Ivy.”</p><p>“Did Kincaid and I interrupt, oo, shiny!”</p><p>“What’s shiny; Ivy?”</p><p>“Your clothes, Mr. Evans. Are those actual gems?”</p><p>“They are. The person who gave them to me wanted me to go out in style, so...”</p><p>“Nice. Kincaid? Can, I...”</p><p>“If those are actual gems, Ivy, not yet. They’re insanely expensive, and, Evans? Did you just become...”</p><p>“I did, Kincaid. Thanks for the clue.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Let us worry about it. There’s food on the table.”</p><p>“Oo, chicken...”</p><p>“I’m so tempted to transfigure her into a puppy...”</p><p>“No, Evans. Her body can’t handle that much of an abrupt change. Mind if I get food as well; guys?”</p><p>“Help yourself, Kincaid.”</p><p> </p><p>After they were eating at the table, I opened the bundle, before it could do so on its own. I saw a bouquet of Saffron Crocus flowers. Dresden and I joined them .</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Damn, Evans. Nice flowers...”</p><p>“I didn’t get them, though I do admit they’re nice.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“I honestly don’t know. After these 2 leave, I’ll...”</p><p>“Children are present, Dresden. Ivy, shush...”</p><p>“Yes, Kincaid...”</p><p>“When did you get the chicken?”</p><p>“Yesterday. Any news?”</p><p>“None, Dresden and Evans. Thanks for the delicious food.”</p><p>“The 2 of you are more than welcome.”</p><p>“It was Marcone who ripped up those hounds, not me, this time.”</p><p>“When the hell did he get a minigun?”</p><p>“Not sure. I have one as well, if needed.”</p><p>“Kincaid? You promised we could go see that one movie.”</p><p>“Which one; Ivy?”</p><p>“The doggy one.”</p><p>“Is it 101 Dalmatians?”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Evans. Want to come with?”</p><p>“O, what the hell. Dresden?”</p><p>“I’ll wait. Change out of those clothes...”</p><p>“Done...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I switched the clothes for jeans and a shirt. I did not remove my armor. My boots became comfy tennis shoes. We took off.</p><p> </p><p>We were back in 3 hours. Damn you long line. After I got back, I went to look for Dresden. I smelled lavender and other calming scents. Huh, I didn’t know he was into that kind of thing. I found him lounging in a seriously warm tub.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Strip, my love. We’re alone. I sent Bob to go spy for us for a few hours.”</p><p>“Have you been in there for long?”</p><p>“Just got in, a few minutes before you walked in.”</p><p>“Since wen are you into lavender...”</p><p>“The scent isn’t overly strong. This is mainly for you, though.”</p><p>“I love you so much right now...”</p><p>“I know you do. Join me, love. This water’s still warm...”</p><p>“I shall, dearest.”</p><p>“Honey?”</p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>“What the hell were you yelling at the Winter Lord for?”</p><p>“I thought he didn’t care about me, when I was a child. I thought he forgot about me, but no!”</p><p>“I couldn’t hear anything. Can we talk about this tomorrow? This is our time, beloved.”</p><p>“It is...”</p><p>“I could bathe my kitty...”</p><p>“This tub is too small. My Cadera form isn’t small...”</p><p>“No, it is not.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>For a few minutes, we luxuriated in the tub. All the doors were locked, the wards were up. We washed each other. I used a spell to remove all of Dresden’s body hair. I’d done this to myself some time back. The spell I used on myself was permanent, as was his.</p><p> </p><p>I dried us off. We walked to our bed. As soon as we got there, Harry ran his hands up and down my smooth body.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“You like it, Dresden?”</p><p>“How? It didn’t hurt, Evans...”</p><p>“Magic, Dresden. It is permanent. I didn’t do your face. I didn’t know, if...”</p><p>“Please do so, Evans. You look just as hot as you used to. You’re so smooth...”</p><p>“Done, Dresden.”</p><p> </p><p>I used my left hand to remove the hair from his face. After it was permanently gone, we kissed. We kept at it until Dresden had to do this thing called breathe, or he’d do this thing called die. As he was recovering, I went after his hairless chest for a while. He whined out in pleasure. He’d felt this, but not all that often. After some time, he grabbed for my smooth and huge cock. I let him go after it, as I went after his. After a few seconds, we came, and came in each others mouths.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I felt Evans all over my smooth cock and balls. I noticed that his cock had gotten bigger, not smaller. Damn, the Winter Mantle sure as hell enhanced him. I loved what it had done. After we came, I lubed up my left hand and put my pointer finger at his entrance.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I felt Dresden’s first finger against my ass. He entered me gently. He managed to hit my prostate by accident. When he did this, my cock which was semi-soft got seriously hard, almost instantly. He added a second, and a third finger. He used the 3 in a stabby motion to constantly hit my prostate.</p><p> </p><p>Before I could tell him to continue or do something different, he bottomed out inside of my ass. He was slow and thorough in his fucking of me.</p><p> </p><p>As he did this, I wondered who or what was going to take my cum down their throat. After a few seconds, I got my answer. It was both Blaise and Theo.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Blaise and I apparated into Harry’s house. We saw that he was on the verge of cumming. His mate or close ally was fucking him slowly but deeply. We attached our lips to either side of his huge fucking cock. We flicked our tongues in a twisty motion that drove people who felt it from the 2 of us insane with lust. It did the same for harry, just as we’d intended. As he was about to cum, the person was fucking him harder and faster.</p><p> </p><p>Before one of us could enter him, we saw another person join us. We were not squished on his bed. We wondered if they expanded it, or if magic did so for us. The person entered the one who was fucking Harry. He was just as slow as the one was for Harry.</p><p> </p><p>As Harry was cumming, we shared his cum between the 2 of us. The person came inside of his ass, while the person who was fucking the other man came inside of him. After Harry stopped cumming, we watched as they got dressed.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, we joined them on the bed.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, guys. When did you get here? Who the hell went after my cock?”</p><p>“Blaise and I did. Who’s the third man? I don’t mean Dresden...”</p><p>“I am Sebastian. Hell of a show, you 2.”</p><p>“Sebastian, you’re, Harry’s...”</p><p>“I’m Harry’s mentor, and lover from time to time. How did you 2 get here?”</p><p>“We can get past his wards. He looked like he needed help. His cock looked so...”</p><p>“Yes. It needed some tlc, so we gave it. Harry? How did your damned cock get bigger?”</p><p>“I just got one hell of a power boost. Why am I not tired? I’m not ready to go for another round, but...”</p><p>“Thank the power boost, Harry. You both knew I was here?”</p><p>“we did. Since you made no comment on us being here, we made no comment on you fucking Dresden.”</p><p>“Sebastian?”</p><p>“I came inside of Dresden. Do not worry, boys.”</p><p>“But, we’re as old as...”</p><p>“You’re all boys to me, Blaise and Theo. Are the 4 of you hungry?”</p><p>“Fucking starving.”</p><p>“Dresden? why do you smell like lavender?”</p><p>“It was something for my prince’s benefit.”</p><p>“Your what?”</p><p>“O, that. My full title is; Harry James Emrys Peverell; Winter Prince of the Unseelie court.”</p><p>“Son of a...”</p><p>“Holy shit...”</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“Yesterday. Well, I think it is Saturday. Can someone get the fucking door? If it is Thomas, tell him that we’re all cummed out...”</p><p> </p><p>I got Dresden and I dressed. When we got to the door, it wasn’t Thomas, it was Ebenezer. He was alone. This was odd.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good morning, Evans and Dresden. I do hope I’m not interrupting anything...”</p><p>“No, sir.”</p><p>“Not at all, sir. Come on in.”</p><p>“Thank you. You said you wanted food? Anything in particular?”</p><p>“don’t care.”</p><p>“No snails...”</p><p>“Of course no snails. Double Cheeseburgers fine?”</p><p>“Hell yes!”</p><p>“They should be here, right, about...”</p><p> </p><p>We heard a knock on the door. We saw as Carlos and Morgan entered the place. They carried several boxes full of stuff. They joined us. Bob returned, but he was invisible to everyone but myself and Sebastian. I got him is own food. He knew why he could not be seen. As we ate, the conversation started back up.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Morgan?”</p><p>“Molly Carpenter is your apprentice?”</p><p>“she is. She was supposed to be here with me, but thanks to a prior commitment, she is not.”</p><p>“That’s fine. The next meeting is on April 20. Will you be able to make it? What the hell happened to your clothes?”</p><p>“Are they too shiny?”</p><p>“I don’t care about that. What the hell is the newest symbol on them? It looks like a winter seal...”</p><p>“O, yes. I’m officially the Winter Prince of the Unseelie Court. So no big deal.”</p><p>“You’re what!”</p><p>“Yeesh, calm down, Morgan. The shiny ball chose me. So...”</p><p>“The what?”</p><p>“The shiny ball, Morgan. Do you want to watch the memory? It was, so...”</p><p>“No, that’s not necessary, Evans.”</p><p>“If you’re sure...”</p><p>“I am. Will you still be able to serve on the White Council?”</p><p>“Yes. I will make sure that Molly does not abuse her gift. I am teaching her how to use it properly.”</p><p>“Good. Did you fix Ebenezer’s staff?”</p><p>“I did. Wonderful death puppy, yes, it...”</p><p>“Winter Prince! Calm the fuck down!”</p><p>“Yes, Sebastian...”</p><p>“Thanks for the food, guys. I’m seriously tired, so...”</p><p>“We’ll talk later this morning, at the Chicago White Council office.”</p><p>I said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Dresden and I left to our room after I banished the stuff from the table. Everyone had finished their food. The 3 took off as did Blaise and Theo.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, we were sleeping in nothing, as usual.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few hours later. After we got dressed in our Winter attire, we drove to the White Council in our car. As I drove, we talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Dresden?”</p><p>“Why did Blaise and Theo join us?”</p><p>“They felt the energy from the apartment as they apparated to the complex. They’re pure incubuses, so...”</p><p>“So it is like moths to a flame?”</p><p>“Something like that. Yesterday, I found out that the so-called protections over my house not only blocked out evil from going after me, if it was on the outside, but they also blocked good as well.</p><p>“O, that’s seriously fucked up. But it did nothing for the inside?”</p><p>“No, but they got theirs.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“In the fifth movie, you saw the Dementors. Right?”</p><p>“Yes. Let me guess, you were not present?”</p><p>“Hell no.”</p><p>“So they had their souls sucked out?”</p><p>“They did. I stayed away from there that summer. I never got picked up.”</p><p>“Were you found out?”</p><p>“Yes, but by the time it happened, I had gotten emancipated thanks to what happened in my fourth year.”</p><p>“You still married the girl?”</p><p>“Yes. But it was not thanks to a love potion. When it was tried, I told the lord and lady of the house if it was tried against me for a second time, I’d ruin their family until their great great grandkids were stuck as my eternal slaves to pay the debt off. This caused them to rethink it.”</p><p>“Was there backlash?”</p><p>“No. By then, the so-called Leader of the Light was dead.”</p><p>“Why was this not shown? Was there a final battle?”</p><p>“Of course. But it was far more brutal than in the movie. I’d kill to be able to have the true story told from my point of view, but no. Idiot sheep...”</p><p>“I know. Was the task that you showed the Alphas the true one?”</p><p>“It was.”</p><p>“What about the final battle?”</p><p>“It was, nothing was changed.”</p><p>“Understandable. We’re here.”</p><p>“Yes, we are.”</p><p> </p><p>As we entered the headquarters, we both heard the opening bars to the Star Wars theme as they began to play from somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>Damn you, Sebastian, good choice, though. We walked into the room. Before we entered it, a loud amplified voice spoke.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hear ye! Hear ye! Entering these hallowed halls is thine own Winter Prince of the Unseelie Court, and his escort; the Knight of winter!”</p><p> </p><p>We entered. The whole room went as silent as the dead. Dammit, Sebastian, you’ll get yours, soon.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, people. You wanted to talk to us?”</p><p>“Evans? When...”</p><p>“Yesterday, Luccio.”</p><p>“Commander?”</p><p>“No, we’re not getting an announcer like that one, Carlos.”</p><p>“But that was damned awesome. I thought it would’ve been the imperial March...”</p><p>“We’re the Gedi, not the Sith, Carlos, thank you very much...”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Evans. Nice clothes. Very shiny.”</p><p>“They are. Maybe I can stop traffic with these...”</p><p>“Don’t try it, Winter Prince. We asked you here to ask what exactly was used to keep Molly in line. Can you tell us?”</p><p>“Is it failing? Do I have to show her more?”</p><p>“More what; winter Prince?”</p><p>“More of what was used, Ebenezer.”</p><p>“Winter Prince, you’ll, show...”</p><p>“I will not, Morgan. Not unless I have no other choice.”</p><p>“He has a point, Donald. Whatever he’s seeing, or saw, hurts him, even now. I can see it, as can McCoy and Rashid.”</p><p>“Whatever. If you feel it will work, we won’t call you on it. Just do not go overboard and break her mind.”</p><p>“Of course not, Morgan.”</p><p>“So you’ll be there on April 20, Winter Prince?”</p><p>“I will, Luccio, as will the Winter Knight.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Now, if you both don’t mind, we have to go hunting.”</p><p>“Food, dudes, more hot sex?”</p><p>“Carlos!”</p><p>“You do admit it is a maybe, Commander.”</p><p>“See you later on, people. Thanks for the delicious midnight snack.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Winter Prince.”</p><p> </p><p>We took off. A few minutes later, we got to a nondescript cake shop. One of the sales people handed us something. We thanked them and went home. We opened it slowly. We saw a chocolate cake. We saw nothing that signified who it was from. The cake was red velvet and had a seriously sweet frosting. Before Dresden could eat it, I floated it into our fridge after I closed the cover on it. We’d eat it after lunch. Dresden wanted to cook something which I supervised. He baked chicken and made a simple but hardy pasta dish. When we were about to eat, we heard 3 knocks on the door.</p><p> </p><p>When we opened it, it was Marcone and a bunch of others. We let them into the house. When they all had food, they took their first bites. When they did so, they sighed in contentment.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Dresden?”</p><p>“Yes, Marcone?”</p><p>“Did you make this?”</p><p>“Yes. It, um, was...”</p><p>“One hell of a first try, Dresden.”</p><p>“Sigrun? Didn’t know you were into Italian food.”</p><p>“I eat many different foods thanks to my employer and his associates.”</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Marcone?”</p><p>“What the hell happened to you yesterday? There’s an interesting symbol that was not on your clothes the last time we met.”</p><p>“I just moved up in the Unseelie Court.”</p><p>“and then some. From what I’ve heard, you’re the Winter Prince?”</p><p>“Who did you hear that from; Hendricks?”</p><p>“Some guy on the street. Think his name was Daniel Carpenter or some odd family name...”</p><p>“O. He’d know. Word gets around damned quickly. Marcone? Thanks for saving my friend a few nights back.”</p><p>“Hey, those hound things were close to one of my businesses. Would he have asked for sanctuary, we would’ve given it to him. Where is he; anyway?”</p><p>“He should be getting back, now.”</p><p> </p><p>Bob entered the apartment and joined us for lunch. After lunch, the people took off after complementing Dresden for the wonderful meal. Before they left, they each got a slice of chocolate cake.</p><p> </p><p>Before I cut it, I truly looked at the design. I saw it was the Winter Seal with my 2 family crests on either side. Damn. That took some time to make. Each slice had the design in the middle. Whoever did this was one hell of an artisan. This was nowhere near easy to make. After they had their slices, they left. After they were gone, Bob spoke.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, guys. The Denarians have been attacking interesting targets.”</p><p>“interesting how; Bob?”</p><p>“they have been throwing coins at children in middle schools.”</p><p>“Shit...”</p><p>“Have any of the kids caught them?”</p><p>“No. someone or something stops them from getting to their intended targets. I know it isn’t you or Sonya, Evans.”</p><p>“It might be one of the archangels, or their acolytes, Bob.”</p><p>“That, I didn’t think of. It is a big possibility. Congrats on the position upgrade, Evans.”</p><p>“Thanks, Bob.”</p><p>“Evans? Who made the chocolate cake? What does it mean?”</p><p>“Not sure, Dresden. Whoever did this, took their sweet time to do so.”</p><p>“They did, guys. Keep the box, since it does have the cake’s design. Have you thought of who made it? It might be Uriel...”</p><p>“Maybe. He has been an ass, or he used to be.”</p><p>“The Denarians have also been targeting younger children. None as young as the Carpenter child, but some who are in elementary schools.”</p><p>“With the same result?”</p><p>“Yes. I thought they would’ve wanted adults only...”</p><p>“No. Some of the coins can more easily influence children. Such as Lasciel...”</p><p>“Wonderful. Whoever is watching over the children must be having a field day...”</p><p>“Probably. This morning was interesting. Do you want to see the memory; Bob?”</p><p>“Yes, Evans.”</p><p> </p><p>I let him connect to my mind. After a few minutes, he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“That, was interesting. Who was the announcer?”</p><p>“Not sure. At least they picked a good piece for us to enter with.”</p><p>“That, they did.”</p><p>“Why did they meet with you both; Evans?”</p><p>“Checking on me, and what I used to show Molly the error of her ways, is all. They wanted to be sure that I didn’t abuse my position.”</p><p>“understandable, Evans. You know why they’re concerned.”</p><p>“I do know, and I understand the why.”</p><p>“How’s Thomas?”</p><p>“He should be fine. I need to seal off his other half, or unify them so he doesn’t have to suffer...”</p><p>“Do that soon. Did you find information in any of the books and other stuff you have access to; Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, I did. I shall do the set of spells the next time I run into him. The nice thing is, they have to be done only once. I shall check up on Lysander tomorrow morning. Want to come with; Dresden?”</p><p>“Sure, Evans. You’ll wear those clothes?”</p><p>“No. I don’t need anyone trying to kill me, because of my new status. No, you can’t come with us, Bob. I am sorry.”</p><p>“I understand the why. At least I’ve got a computer to keep me busy. Thanks for it, Evans.”</p><p>“Sure, Bob.”</p><p> </p><p>We had a wonderful dinner, which finished off the pasta and chicken. The next morning, Dresden and I got a quick shower and dressed in comfortable clothes. When we got to the Raith Estate, we were led to Lysander’s room by one of his guards.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, Dresden and Evans.”</p><p>“Good morning, Lysander. I have good news. I’ve found a set of spells that will remove the curse that was put on you so long ago. These require a bit of your blood, to make them work. I need your permission to use it. It will not be used for any other purpose.”</p><p>“How...”</p><p>“I have access to books that have been lost to the sands of time, is all I’ll say.”</p><p>“I can never thank you enough, Evans...”</p><p>“No thanks are necessary, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>I summoned a bowl that I’d brought just for this purpose. I had a second for Thomas when he came and asked for my help. We were next to his desk in his sitting room. I removed the Elder Wand from the holster on my left arm. I used it in both hands after I cut his wrists with a clean conjured dagger.</p><p> </p><p>After 5 drops from each wrist landed in a bowl with a specific potion made of freely given unicorn blood and phoenix tears, the mixture turned a blinding white. As it was doing so, I said a few phrases in Parseltongue to be sure that the curse would never trouble him again. This had the added side-effect of unifying his 2 halves into a single stronger whole. It was done after 5 minutes.</p><p> </p><p>The cuts were healed. I spelled it into him. After 3 minutes, he passed out. I lay him down on the couch. He did not awaken for 2 hours.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I came to. I felt something I’d not felt since I was very young. I felt strong and whole. I walked over to Evans and hugged him for a few seconds. I knew my family would feel the change in my status. My guards would not. A few seconds later, the door to my room was blasted off its hinges. Before she could speak, a blinding black blade cut Lara, my eldest daughter from top to bottom.</p><p> </p><p>Evans smirked at me. I smirked back at a job well done. He and Dresden took off.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After we left the Raith Estate, we went to Church. We got there just in time to catch the opening words of the afternoon sermon.</p><p> </p><p>Huh, this thing was in English, not in Latin, as it was supposed to be. How interesting, but more than understandable. After it was over, I walked to Father Forthill. He was one that I’d not met. Dresden was on my other side.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good afternoon, Father.”</p><p>“Good afternoon, child. You are a new one. I’ve never seen you before. Good afternoon, Dresden.”</p><p>“Good afternoon, sir.”</p><p>“May I ask your name; child?”</p><p>“My full name with all of its titles?”</p><p>“Not necessary.”</p><p>“You may call me Harry Evans, or just Evans to make it easier. Wonderful sermon.”</p><p>“You are grieving, child. Why is one so young grieving?”</p><p>“I have seen far too much in my life, Father. I have tried to change my life, but...”</p><p>“You have tried to go against time?”</p><p>“Yes. I don’t want others to suffer. I’ve been able to save a few from my own hell, but not everyone.”</p><p>“Have you ever thought that some people need to go through hell, as you put it, to make them stronger? To teach them lessons they might not have learned any other way?”</p><p>“Such as?”</p><p>“The value of family. The value of innocence and its protection.”</p><p>“I know I didn’t much care for my family when I was younger. But that was mutual. You know what I am. Right?”</p><p>“I do. I won’t mention your title, but I know who you work for. And I don’t mean the queen. I know you must remain neutral. You and your ally do a job that would break most people, myself included.”</p><p>“So, you don’t hate me, for...”</p><p>“I do not. You must let your grief go, child. If you need to leave for a while to do so, I’d advise you do it. Dresden? This is his issue, not yours. Please do not ask him about it.”</p><p>“But, he’s, my...”</p><p>“There are problems that you cannot ever help him with. This is one. It is not that he does not trust you, but he knows things that would see you killed, or worse.”</p><p>“Thank you, Father Forthill. I know I didn’t tell you what’s wrong, but...”</p><p>“You can’t, Evans. Please get help. Please don’t fall.”</p><p>“You’re not the first one who has said as such. You’d think that this would stop affecting, me, but...”</p><p> </p><p>Before I thought or said anything else, I was gone. I did not go to the void, but I was flashed somewhere else. When I landed, I saw Arcanine. He was alone. I allowed him passed my mind shields. The 3 heads spoke as one.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">**”You are back, little cub. You unlocked knowledge you should not have. Why was this done?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“It was a fluke. I thought I’d just unlocked the vow that I had 2 people under. I didn’t know that there was knowledge that I had locked away. Why in the hell does it hurt? I thought my mind could absorb stuff like this.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“We shall not ask you to show us what you saw. What we want to know is how much you know.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“I know what made the 6 kids into nukes. I keep seeing it, though my Cadera form helps. I won’t transform, I don’t feel I need to. I can’t ever tell my soulmate, because...”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“We understand. This is making sure that you, yourself, do not fall. You may use this knowledge against the mortal who is your apprentice, only, and we mean only, if it is necessary.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Of course. I was told as such, by the White Council. I don’t want to. I really don’t want to. Can you tell me if it will be needed?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“It will not. Your first lesson, and its associated pain will be enough. She has made the decision that you suggested.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“So, she, and...”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Yes. They are not together. This should make the conflicts in her family less violent, though it can’t be perfect. Nothing can ever be perfect. You should know this, little cub.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“I do. Thanks, Arcanine. I’m sorry, for...”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“You needed a listening ear. I will always be here, little cub. You will not visit them in the future.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“I was told as such. Thank you, Arcanine.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“You are welcome, little cub.”**</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I left the place where he dwelt. After a few seconds, I was back with Dresden. After a few minutes, we were at our apartment.</p><p> </p><p>I had food delivered to us. After a huge lunch, we went to see Molly and her family. We met the others, since it was a Sunday. We got no clues to continue our hunt for unknown information. When we got home, we went to our room. Bob met us.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“No new information besides the 3 clues you got?”</p><p>“None, Bob. Molly’s doing well, as am I.”</p><p>“That’s good to hear, Evans. And you, Dresden?”</p><p>“I’m good, bob. No more clues.”</p><p>“Guys? The chocolate cake was very well-designed. It must’ve also cost quite a bit.”</p><p>“Seems so. Same for the flowers. The silly string was a fluke.”</p><p>“And a nice one. O, I was able to take the curse completely off of Lysander. Lara’s dead...”</p><p>“That must’ve been glorious...”</p><p>“It was anticlimactic, in the killing of the bitch...”</p><p>“Does Thomas know?”</p><p>“He does not. I need to use the same for him. Not to lift the curse, but to unify the 2 halves of himself into one. I just need to see if he’s home...”</p><p>“I’ll go check, Evans. If he is, do you have the stuff that you used?”</p><p>“All but the conjured dagger. We’ll do it on the dining room table.”</p><p>“We will?”</p><p>“Not us, genius. It isn’t strong enough for our sexual thing...”</p><p>“How...”</p><p>“I didn’t do anything on it; we’re not going to start.”</p><p>“Fine. I’ll be back. While I’m gone, set up the stuff you need.</p><p>“It will be done.”</p><p> </p><p>I took off. I was back with Thomas in a few minutes. There was a bowl with some stuff in it along with a dagger.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Thomas? How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Fine, Evans. You went to see my dad earlier?”</p><p>“I did. I was able to cure him and return him to full health. I can do the same for you. All I need is your blood.”</p><p>“Will I still need sex?”</p><p>“Yes, but you don’t have to kill people or steel anything more than their sexual energy.”</p><p>“Does my dad know this?”</p><p>“No, but he will learn in time.”</p><p>“But I’ll still be able to have sex?”</p><p>“You will.”</p><p>“Let’s do this thing, then.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I had him sit to my left. I cut both his wrists and had 10 drops of his blood fall into the bowl. It was 5 from each. After the last was there, the potion turned a blinding white. As this was happening, I used a similar set of Parseltongue words to unify his 2 halves now and for as long as he lived.</p><p> </p><p>I spelled the potion into him. After 3 minutes, he passed out. I floated him to the living room couch. We watched over him. After close to 3 hours, he awoke.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I woke up slowly. I took stock of my body. I was strong, healthy and though I wanted to fuck, it wasn’t an overwhelming urge. I walked over to Evans and hugged him gently for a few seconds. I felt the sexual energy coming off of him. I took some of it in.</p><p> </p><p>After I took as much as I felt I needed, I went to visit my father at the Raith Estate. I was led to his office by one of his guards.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, Thomas. You’re looking better.”</p><p>“As are you, old man.”</p><p>“I’m not that old...”</p><p>“Says you. You, do honestly look better. Did Evans help you?”</p><p>“He did. He helped you as well?”</p><p>“He did. We need to send him something. What, I’m not sure of. It has to be rare and unique.”</p><p>“That makes things harder, but not impossible. Where’s our stash of stuff?”</p><p>“Deep in the basement. Will you be here tonight hunting for something for them?”</p><p>“I do believe I will. What’s there for food?”</p><p>“They didn’t feed you?”</p><p>“I’m not a...”</p><p>“Let us go to the dining room.”</p><p>“Lara’s...”</p><p>“Dead, which means our family will be stronger. The guards and her allies in this estate were killed earlier.”</p><p>“After dinner, I’ll go downstairs to hunt for something unique. I’ll let you know if I find something that calls to me.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>We went to the dining room. The entire family was there. After an hour or so, we were done. After I took off away from the family, I went downstairs to find something that called to me and would be unique.</p><p> </p><p>I found a set of Falcatas in scabbards for Dresden. I found a set of Scimitars in scabbards for Evans. I was not sure if they had magic, but they would be wonderful backup weapons. I took them with me to show my father. He nodded in approval.</p><p> </p><p>I would not have these delivered via currier; I’d deliver them myself. After I put them in the boxes that would hold them, I went to sleep in the heir’s room. The next morning, I got to their apartment as they were finishing breakfast.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Thomas. You look better.”</p><p>“I feel better, Evans. I can never repay you, for...”</p><p>“You don’t have to. What do you have with you?”</p><p>“I found 2 sets of very old but sharp swords. Dresden, can you fight with a sword?”</p><p>“I can, to an extent.”</p><p>“I’ll help him, Thomas. May I see them?”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled out the 2 sets of blades. I scanned them using my mage sight. They were very well made for mortal weapons. After 5 minutes, I floated them to the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Who gets what blades; Thomas?”</p><p>“The scimitars are yours, Evans. The Falcatas are yours, Dresden.”</p><p>“Good choices. Dresden? Do you want to learn to use them?”</p><p>“Here and now?”</p><p>“No. Too dangerous. We can start after lunch. Will you join us; Thomas?”</p><p>“No, Evans. I need to get used to my healed body. I am sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Thomas. Dresden and I understand. Do you want breakfast?”</p><p>“Thanks, but no thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Thomas took off. When we got to our room, Bob joined us.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“You seem better, Evans.”</p><p>“I’m better, Bob. I got help. There isn’t a damn thing I can do about what I know. I hate it, but as I was told, I have to remain completely neutral when it comes to dealing with mortals or others.”</p><p>“I’ll let you 2 talk. I’m going to see if I can’t find any more clues.”</p><p>“Have at it, Dresden. Take your Basilisk armor and daggers, please. Also your new swords.”</p><p>“Done, Evans. See you both soon.”</p><p> </p><p>After Dresden took off, Bob and I talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Who helped you; Evans?”</p><p>“The Cerberus who helped me the last time. How the hell is what I’ve told you not hurting your mind; Bob?”</p><p>“Honest luck, Evans. Will you bring Molly by Friday?”</p><p>“Yes. Do you want to work with her on potions?”</p><p>“Yes, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“The dinner with her family went well the day before yesterday.”</p><p>“She’s not suffering any aftereffects from your lesson?”</p><p>“None. She’s eager to get back to learning from us. O, she did thank me for the advice. She did end it with the boy who was more focused on his drugs than on her.”</p><p>“That should make her family’s lives easier, though it won’t be perfect. Nothing ever is. You know this.”</p><p>“I do indeed. I wish whoever’s sending us the clues would hurry the fuck up and finish...”</p><p>“Don’t try to rush them, Evans. They are making sure that your soulmate makes up his mind. You know just like I do, that he’s mortal.”</p><p>“Yes. I can’t put him through what I’ve been through.”</p><p>“He’ll have some of your jobs?”</p><p>“Hell no. Or at least I hope not...”</p><p> </p><p>I saw as Sebastian came into the room.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Master? Your soulmate will not take any of the jobs that you will be given, even if he becomes immortal.”</p><p>“You’re the one who flashed me away?”</p><p>“Yes. Did Arcanine help?”</p><p>“He did. How...”</p><p>“I felt your distress. I knew that de-aging you wouldn’t solve anything in this case.”</p><p>“His 3 heads never talk at the same time...”</p><p>“Not unless it is absolutely necessary...”</p><p>“So I’m fate’s chew toy?”</p><p>“Not exactly, Master. You’re one of hers who keeps balance throughout this timeline and others, when it is absolutely necessary.”</p><p>“I understand. May I ask...”</p><p>“You may not. Did your soulmate take his armor and weapons?”</p><p>“He did. I saw him leave with them on. I believe he took his newly acquired swords as well. Go to spy and help. You will be needed. I shall flash you there.”</p><p>“Now?”</p><p>“Soon. Get your own stuff. Take all of it. You will know when you arrive. Bob, I’m sorry, but...”</p><p>“I understand. Everyone does not know I exist, you wish to keep it that way. I do thank you both for caring about my well-being.”</p><p>“You’re more than welcome. Now, to...”</p><p> </p><p>I felt the armor go on under my clothes. The swords were placed on my back; the daggers were placed inside the armor. I was flashed away. As soon as I landed, it was chaos.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I went to a deserted park after I hunted for clues for some time. I found nothing in the church where Father Forthill was. As soon as I got to the park, I saw 48 hounds come after me. Nicodemus, Deirdre, Tessa and another watched over them as they attacked me. When I killed 1 hound, 2 took its place. After 45 minutes, 24 were dead. I faced twice the number that were originally summoned. Before I could think, I saw as Evans landed next to me. Tessa and the others took off as soon as they saw him. It took 3 hours, but all the hounds that came after us were dead. We froze them into statues. Evans used his wand to burn the statues to ash. He did something to make the ash disappear. We left after we checked the surrounding area. No mortals were hurt or dying. We got back to the apartment after a few seconds thanks to Evans. We both took quick showers, and went into the room to talk to Bob. We were alone, Thomas was not there.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, guys.”</p><p>“Hey, Bob. I really really hate hounds...”</p><p>“Love?”</p><p>“Yes, dear?”</p><p>“You like Mouse well enough, Dresden...”</p><p>“Mouse is a Foo Dog, not a damned Hound...”</p><p>“How the hell...”</p><p>“I read, Evans. Gods, they summoned so many of those fucking things...”</p><p>“How many; guys?”</p><p>“They started out with 48. It was twice the number before we knew it.”</p><p>“Your blades are still in pristine condition...”</p><p>“We used our ice magic to deal with most of them.”</p><p>“Most?”</p><p>“Yes. Those who were able to get away from the ice got burned.”</p><p>“What Denarians were there?”</p><p>“Nicodemus, Deirdre, Tessa and an unknown Denarian watched over the fight for some time.”</p><p>“They did not get involved?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“They didn’t have any of their soldiers with them. We think this was a test.”</p><p>“Were any mortals hurt or killed?”</p><p>“None, Bob.”</p><p>“I think Thomas is here along with a few friends.”</p><p>“Thanks for the heads up, Bob.”</p><p>“You’re more than welcome, Evans.”</p><p>“We’ll see you in a bit, Bob.”</p><p>“Sure, guys.”</p><p> </p><p>We exited the room and joined Thomas, the Alphas, McCoy and Marcone in the living room. They had pizza from The Art of Pizza. This food must’ve been expensive, but it was them, so they could afford it. While we ate, we talked. Dresden and I still wore our battle armor and had our weapons on our backs, just in case.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Dresden?”</p><p>“Yes, McCoy?”</p><p>“The hell happened earlier?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“The 5 Denarians and the massive amount of hounds. Why were we not called to help?”</p><p>“No time, sir.”</p><p>“The media tried to cover it, but their cameras exploded...”</p><p>“The media needs to stay the fuck out of our business, sir...”</p><p>“I’d call you on your language, this was your doing; Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, McCoy. No mortal lives were lost. I didn’t want this to be like the bullshit that they have made up concerning werewolves, vampires, etc.”</p><p>“Understandable, Evans. I’d ask why you didn’t call me and mine to join the fun, but it was probably for the same reason.”</p><p>“It was, Marcone. How’s Ivy doing?”</p><p>“Quite well, Evans.”</p><p>“Billy and Georgia?”</p><p>“We’re not in school, it is Sunday, Evans...”</p><p>“True. Who ordered the pizza?”</p><p>“Our idea, Evans.”</p><p>“Thanks, tommy and the rest of you...”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, McCoy?”</p><p>“Is it safe for the pups to be eating human food?”</p><p>“The wha?”</p><p>“We’re not...”</p><p>“Damn, McCoy, you have a sense of humor...”</p><p>“Of course I do, Evans.”</p><p>“Alert the media...”</p><p>“Anyway, can we get back to your interesting adventure, Evans and Dresden?”</p><p>“Sure, McCoy. We killed 96 Hounds that were sent by Nicodemus, Deirdre, Tessa and an unknown Denarian.”</p><p>“Evans? We should’ve been...”</p><p>“No, Georgia, not with those odds. You do not have armor. Your wolf forms do not have armor.”</p><p>“You both have armor?”</p><p>“We do.”</p><p>“You all need to focus on your schooling, not on what Dresden or I do, all the time.”</p><p>“But...”</p><p>“Phil? Don’t whine...”</p><p>“But Cindy, they...”</p><p>“Excuse me, everyone. I’m going to give this bad boy a spanking...”</p><p>“Oo, bdsm, so fucking...”</p><p>“Tommy, shush!”</p><p>“Yes, McCoy...”</p><p>“Cindy? Spank the bad doggy on your own time, and not during dinner...”</p><p>“Yes, yes, you old fossils aren’t with it...”</p><p>“Excuse me? I’m not old. Now the 2 of Winter and Summer are ancient...”</p><p>“Um, McCoy?”</p><p>“They have a sense of humor, Evans.”</p><p>“If you mean the ones who were, they do. The ones who are, I’m not sure of...”</p><p>“Neither are we, Evans.”</p><p>“No mortals died or were injures; Evans and Dresden?”</p><p>“None, McCoy.”</p><p>“I can show the memory in April, McCoy.”</p><p>“That would be nice, Evans.”</p><p>“Andi? Put the damned breadstick down.”</p><p>“But he wants to play fetch, Evans...”</p><p>“Not here he does not, Andi. Same for you Cindy, and Georgia. This isn’t a damned dog park. I don’t need you starting a damned food fight...”</p><p>“Yes, Evans.”</p><p>“Evans? will you spank them for being bad girls?”</p><p>“As tempting as that is, no, I will not, Tommy.”</p><p>“How did the cameras explode; Evans?”</p><p>“My magic, McCoy. Where the hell are Luccio and Ramirez?”</p><p>“Off doing work.”</p><p>“Yes, fornicating with each other...”</p><p>“Not at all. They’re tracking the movements of the Denarians who ran from you earlier today.”</p><p>“Should we save them pizza and breadsticks?”</p><p>“No, you don’t have to.”</p><p>“Thank god. I’m starving...”</p><p>“Bro? You’re always starving...”</p><p>“Screw you, Thomas...”</p><p>“Not on my damned table, and not in polite company, Dresden...”</p><p>“Yes, M...”</p><p>“Dresden, please, show some damn decorum...”</p><p>“The hell is that?”</p><p>“It means for Dresden to show some damned class and not talk like a common plebian, Georgia.”</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>“School is going well, Evans.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that, Phil.”</p><p>“I’m doing well, as is my father, Evans.”</p><p>“That’s good to know, Thomas.”</p><p>“Doing well, Evans? Please Explain?”</p><p>“I cured both of them, McCoy. What happened is a familial matter.”</p><p>“I can respect that. There are no side-effects from what Evans did for the 2 of you?”</p><p>“No, McCoy.”</p><p>“McCoy? Does this...”</p><p>“It does not need to be in your report to us, Evans and Dresden. Since it is personal, I’m just asking out of curiosity.”</p><p>“Understood, sir.”</p><p>“I’m being called by Luccio, Evans and Dresden. Pups?”</p><p>“We need a ride home, McCoy...”</p><p>“You got it, pups. Thomas?”</p><p>“I live across the hall, but thanks, McCoy.”</p><p>“I have my own ride home, McCoy.”</p><p>“Just making sure, Marcone and Thomas.”</p><p>“Thank you, McCoy.”</p><p>“You both are welcome.”</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“We’re sorry, if...”</p><p>“No harm done, pups. It was all in good fun.”</p><p>“Watching you blush was the highlight of our day...”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“McCoy? We’re sorry...”</p><p>“No harm done, pups.”</p><p>“Are you sure; sir?”</p><p>“I am, pups.”</p><p>“McCoy? You’ve called Carlos, on...”</p><p>“He’s an ass about it. They’re not, Evans.”</p><p>“I’ll meet with you tomorrow to give you the memory, McCoy.”</p><p>“Thanks, Evans.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded at him. McCoy, the Alphas and Marcone put the food away in the fridge. Evans and I walked them out. We both nodded at Thomas.</p><p> </p><p>After everyone was gone from our apartment, Bob joined us in the living room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was after dinner. I heard the entire conversation, that everyone was having, outside in the dining room. I knew I could not participate, though I really wanted to. After everyone left, I joined them in the living room to talk.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Guys?”</p><p>“Yes, Bob? Did you want food?”</p><p>“If you both don’t mind...”</p><p>“Not at all. I’ll...”</p><p> </p><p>I watched as Evans summoned the boxes of pizza. He dished out 1 slice of each type for Bob’s enjoyment. He also gave him 3 breadsticks. As he ate, we talked.</p><p> </p><p>“Dresden? Any luck in finding more clues?”</p><p>“None, Bob.”</p><p>“There was nothing at Molly’s house; Evans?”</p><p>“There was not, Bob.”</p><p>“Tomorrow, I’m going to give the White Council the memory of earlier today. I’ll let them view it on April 20, during the meeting. Dresden?”</p><p>“Yes, Evans?”</p><p>“Can you come with me to Gringots?”</p><p>“All the way in England?”</p><p>“Yes. It will be a quick trip.”</p><p>“Sure. Now?”</p><p>“Yes, now.”</p><p>“Have a safe journey, both of you.”</p><p>“Thanks, Bob.”</p><p> </p><p>We took a portkey to England. When we got to the Leaky Cauldron, Dresden made no comment. As we walked through Diagon alley, we talked quietly. Everyone moved the hell out of our way.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Evans? This is the famous Diagon alley from the movies and books?”</p><p>“It is, Dresden. The reason everyone’s staying out of our way is thanks to my death aura. I’ll keep it up, while we get to the bank.”</p><p>“Do we not have the time to go through this whole place?”</p><p>“Not tonight.”</p><p>“Why are we going to the bank? Can’t you do a blood test?”</p><p>“I can’t, Dresden. Do you not trust me?”</p><p>“I do, Evans. We’re here?”</p><p>“Yes.“</p><p> </p><p>We entered the bank quietly. I flashed my Emrys ring. We were led to King Ragnok’s office. We entered and waited. After a few minutes, he entered through a door which I’d never seen before. We bowed to him, he bowed back.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, Lord Emrys, Prince of Winter. Who is the man on your right? How may Gringots be of service to you this evening?”</p><p>“No blood test?”</p><p>“Not for now, Lord Emrys. Why are you and the man here?”</p><p>“We’re here so he can have a complete inheritance test run on him. I’d like to add him to the Emrys vault, when it is done. If I may?”</p><p>“You may, as is your prerogative. May I get your name; sir?”</p><p>“My name is Harry Dresden, King Ragnok.”</p><p>“May you be welcome to Gringots, Mr. Dresden.”</p><p>“Thank you, King Ragnok.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Mr. Dresden. You see the quill and parchment in front of you?”</p><p>“Yes, King Ragnok.”</p><p>“You’ll take the quill, prick your finger, and let 7 drops of blood hit the parchment. The magic, and your blood will do the rest.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded. I did as King Ragnok said. After 3 minutes, I got my results. Lord Emrys and I read them carefully.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>
  <strong>Name: Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Age: 27</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Birthday: October 31</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mother: Morgana Le Fay; Deceased</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Father: Harry Dresden; Deceased</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Half-brother: Thomas Raith; alive</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Grandfather: Ebenezer McCoy; Alive</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Soulmate; Harrison Emrys; Master of Death; Winter Prince; Bond Not Completed</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Status: Winter Knight</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Compulsions, Spells, Blocks, etc: None</strong>
</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Ok, that was odd. I didn’t know that McCoy was related to me. He doesn’t look like me, at all...”</p><p>“He does, actually, Dresden. Though he looks more like Morgana, than your father...”</p><p>“He does?”</p><p>“Look at his face the next time you and I go see him.”</p><p>“Sure. King Ragnok? What does the bonding thing mean?”</p><p>“It means that the 2 of you have taken each other, but you have not gotten married through the Muggle and Wizarding communities.”</p><p>“We’re looking for clues. I don’t want to rush him, King Ragnok.”</p><p>“Clues?”</p><p>“Yes. Someone wants us to be sure this is what we truly want. I know I want this.”</p><p>“If we could find the last 3 clues...”</p><p>“This is why we can’t go hunting through this alley, Dresden. Speaking of hunting, King Ragnok?”</p><p>“Yes; Lord Emrys?”</p><p>“Are there still suits of Basilisk armor and daggers?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Not while they’re in college, Evans.”</p><p>“Of course not, Dresden. We’ll wait until they come to visit us.”</p><p>“Who; Lord Emrys?”</p><p>‘The Alphas. We need 6 suits of armor and 18 daggers, 3 of each.”</p><p>“Now?”</p><p>“In a few minutes. I’m not sure how much of the stuff I have...”</p><p>“You have more than enough, Lord Emrys. It will be 15 minutes for the stuff to get here. Is there anything else Gringots may do for you?”</p><p>“Can you help us hunt for clues?”</p><p>“No, we can’t, Harry Dresden.”</p><p>“Thought I’d ask, King Ragnok...”</p><p>“Of course, Harry Dresden.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was 12 minutes later that the stuff appeared on the desk in front of us. We bowed to King Ragnok. We spoke in unison</p><p> </p><p>“May your gold forever flow.”</p><p>“May your enemies die by your sharpest blade.”</p><p> </p><p>I levitated the stuff. As soon as we passed the main steps of Gringots, we took the portkey back to Chicago. I put the stuff in the second part of the bedroom under enough spells and charms to flash fry people who got too close. Nothing interesting happened for the next few days.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>On Wednesday, as I was headed off to work, I thought to myself about my possible life with Evans. I knew I wanted to be with him for as long as I could. If that meant becoming immortal, so be it. I wondered how the hell we’d do the wedding thing. I’d heard of nonmagical weddings before, Father Forthill did a few dozen in the last few months. I’d talk to him about it when I could, if Evans didn’t have any information on it. I wondered how it was that McCoy was my grandfather, and how he kept it hidden so damn well.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, I got to my office in Chicago. Work went well. I got a few cases which were easy enough to solve. That night, Evans met me in the living room. Bob was with us.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good evening, Dresden.”</p><p>“Good evening, Evans.”</p><p>“How was work?”</p><p>“Well, all things considered. And your day?”</p><p>“It went well. The White Council has the memory of our fight with the 96 hounds. Molly will be here Friday.”</p><p>“Evans? Why did you add me to your vault at Gringots?”</p><p>“Just in case, Dresden.”</p><p>“You can’t die...”</p><p>“No, but I still can get severely injured. Have you heard from your brother?”</p><p>“I have not.”</p><p>“Have you heard from your father?”</p><p>“No. Hold on...”</p><p> </p><p>I picked up the phone. It was Lysander Raith. He sounded scared.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Is this Harry Evans?”</p><p>“This is. How did you get this number?”</p><p>“My eldest son gave it to me. I just killed the last person I went to bed with. I, can’t, keep...”</p><p>“I think I have a solution for you, Lysander.”</p><p>“O?”</p><p>“Let me get 2 of my friends. They can help you with your specific issue.”</p><p>“They’re gay? I can seem to only be able to do it with men...”</p><p>“They’re bisexual, actually, Lysander.”</p><p>“I don’t give a damn. Is the call on speakerphone?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Dresden? How are things going?”</p><p>“Well, sir. Thank you for the blades. They came in seriously handy.”</p><p>“The hounds thing?”</p><p>“You heard about that?”</p><p>“News travels fast.”</p><p>“I’ll let Evans do his thing. I’d rather the body count not pile up too much, sir...”</p><p>“Of course. Evans? Thanks for everything. You, don’t, have...”</p><p>“I have to keep you from killing needlessly. As for Thomas, I’ll check on him, after I get you your help.”</p><p>“Thanks, Evans.”</p><p> </p><p>The call ended. I took a portkey from the apartment to England. I landed in front of the Zabini estate. When I got to the gate, the 2 guys met me. They had their trunks shrunken.</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later, we were in front of the Raith estate. The 2 guards let us in, when they recognized my face. Lysander met us in his study.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good evening, Harry Evans. You came quickly.”</p><p>“I told you I would, sir. These 2 who are in front of you, are Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott. They’re both Incubuses.”</p><p>“We’re immortal.”</p><p>“So your body count ends now, sir.”</p><p>“How, did...”</p><p>“I knew these 2 weren’t busy. Unfortunately, they can’t just help your eldest son, like they will, for you.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“He’s not the same type of vampire as you are, Lysander. What works for you does not work for him. The why, I’m not sure of.”</p><p>“I understand. Gentleman, have you eaten?”</p><p>“We have not.”</p><p>“This is where I say goodbye for now, Blaise and Theo. Have your fun, and do try not to break any furniture.”</p><p>“We won’t, Harry.”</p><p>”Don’t you worry.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I apparated home, after I bowed to the 3 people. When I got back to our apartment, Dresden and I continued our conversation from earlier.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Evans? That was fast.”</p><p>“I got insanely lucky, Dresden. I didn’t know the 2 would be ready to go.”</p><p>“So, Lysander, is...”</p><p>“He’ll be fine, Dresden. Now to go and check on your brother...”</p><p> </p><p>Before we could continue the conversation, we heard someone fall against the apartment’s door. Bob went to it and brought Thomas into the living room. Evans and I joined them.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey. The hell happened to you; bro?</p><p>“I’m fine, Harry. Who are you, new guy?”</p><p>“I’m Bob. I’m...”</p><p>“The skull? Harry? The fuck did you do?”</p><p>“I did nothing, Thomas.”</p><p>“He has a point. I gave him a body, thanks to an ally of mine.”</p><p>“Do I want to know?”</p><p>“You do not, Thomas.”</p><p>“Thomas? I helped you. Why the hell have you not fed?”</p><p>“I, uh, I...”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I, uh, I, my...”</p><p>“Go on, Thomas.”</p><p>”My father has killed people, after he feeds from them. I’m, worried, that...”</p><p>“I understand, Thomas.”</p><p>“Evans? Can I help him?”</p><p>“You don’t have blood. Your cum won’t help him.”</p><p>“Are you sure; Evans?”</p><p>“I am, Bob. Thanks for the offer, though.”</p><p>“Of course. There’s nothing you can do, so I can help him?”</p><p>“No, Bob. I am truly sorry.”</p><p>“Hey, it was worth asking.”</p><p>“It was.”</p><p>“Thomas? You and I will go to the guest room.”</p><p>“But, Dresden...”</p><p>“I’ll be back, Evans.”</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“I’m going to see Ivy and Kincaid.”</p><p>“I’m going to go review the material, for the training that will happen the day after tomorrow. Please don’t be too loud...”</p><p>“We won’t be, Bob.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Thomas and I went to the guest room. Bob went into the second part of the master bedroom ,to start his review, for what he’s be doing in 2 days.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>While Evans and my brother went to the second bedroom, Bob and I went to review the potions stuff that we’d be teaching Molly.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Thank god for silencing charms.”</p><p>“True, Evans. What potions will we be working with Molly on?”</p><p>“I think we’ll work with her on different poisons. I’m glad she didn’t ask about love potions.”</p><p>“That makes 2 of us. I’m glad she stopped seeing that damned boy.”</p><p>“As am I. Have you heard from Queen Mab?”</p><p>“I have not. That’s worrisome. I’ve also not heard from Sebastian, but that’s expected. He is seriously busy.”</p><p>“I bet. What weapon would suit her best?”</p><p>“I think daggers or a close up weapon. We’ll see when she gets here, but she does need to learn to fight.”</p><p>“Could Ivy train her?”</p><p>“No. Ivy’s too young. Molly will not understand.”</p><p>“What about Kincaid?”</p><p>“He’s good with guns. I’m unsure if he’s good with blades.”</p><p>“Good point. I wonder how long they’ll be, and why your damned brother refuses to feed. I don’t think he’ll kill people...”</p><p>“We’ll see what Evans looks like tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“That, we shall.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>The next morning, the 2 came out of the main room. Blaise, Theo and my dad joined us for breakfast.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good morning. I see everyone’s alive, all limbs are intact...”</p><p>“Yes, we are, Evans.”</p><p>“Evans? Do you want us to show you memories of our escapades?</p><p>“Are the 3 of you shy?”</p><p>“Are you?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Neither are we.”</p><p>“Who should go first?”</p><p>“Let’s flip a coin.”</p><p>“I call heads.”</p><p>“Thanks, Lysander. Who will take tails?”</p><p>“I will, Evans.”</p><p>“Good, Blaise.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>The coin was shown to us after Dresden brought it out. The 3 of us who were wizards scanned it for any curses or cheating of any sort, no matter how obscure. We found nothing.</p><p> </p><p>I flipped the coin. After a few seconds, it landed on heads. This meant that Theo, Blaise and Thomas’s dad’s memory would be shown first. After a few seconds, it was in the courtroom pensieve. We were in the living room. We had popcorn and nonalcoholic drinks.</p><p>. . . Pensieve Memory begins . . .</p><p>We watched as Lysander led Blaise and Theo to his master bedroom. We didn’t get a chance to look around. As soon as the door was closed and locked, their clothes came off.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We watched as Blaise and Theo both kissed Lysander with passion. As this happened, he led them to his king-sized bed. As soon as they got to it, they stopped kissing just long enough for him to get onto the bed. They joined him a few seconds later.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>As soon as the 3 were on the bed, the fun began. Blaise and Theo wasted no time in kissing all over Lysander’s body. As soon as Blaise got to his cock, Lysander growled out in pleasure. He flipped Theo onto his stomach and took his cock down his throat as Blaise was giving him head. Theo wondered who he was going to suck off until Blaise presented him his cock.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>As the 3-way 69 was going on, we started to jack off slowly. The energy that the 3 must have felt was not present, unfortunately. After a few minutes, they came in each others mouths. We thought this was going to be the end, until we saw Lysander tap both the guy’s asses. They got off of each other. The 2 lubricated themselves. This was a good thing. Lysander decided to take Blaise first.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>As Lysander fucked Blaise, Blaise fucked Theo. As he got more brutal with Blaise, he growled out in passion. As he came inside of Blaise’s ass, he bit him and drank his blood for a few seconds. This was repeated for Theo.</p><p>. . . Pensieve Memory Ends . . .</p><p>“Damn, that was fucking hot. The energy that was released was enough for you to be sated; Lysander?”</p><p>“It was, Evans. Theo and Blaise? Your blood was...”</p><p>“Wonderful?”</p><p>“Delicious?”</p><p>“The nectar of the gods...”</p><p>“That makes my blood...”</p><p>“Just as divine as theirs, Evans.”</p><p>“Does everyone want to watch the second memory?”</p><p>“After we get lunch.”</p><p>“Who’s driving?”</p><p>“I’ll drive.”</p><p>“What car?”</p><p>“Mine, of course. Is everyone armed?</p><p>“Where are we going; Evans?”</p><p>“McAnally’s. We can take weapons there; just don’t use them, unless we get attacked first.”</p><p>“Armor?”</p><p>“I’d advise it. Lysander, I’ll have Theo go to your place and get you a suit.”</p><p>“Thanks, Evans.”</p><p> </p><p>He went and came back in 5 seconds. We too put on armor under our clothes and carried the 3 standard daggers each. Bob stayed behind for his own safety. After a few minutes, we were at the pub. As soon as we exited my car, we saw 40 hounds coming at us. Before any of us could draw our weapons, we heard the roar of an armored vehicle stop beside us. We backed up and used it as cover. As soon as we were all behind it, we heard the roar of its minigun. After 15 seconds, the hounds were nothing but hamburger meat.</p><p> </p><p>When they were destroyed, the person who drove the vehicle came out to greet us.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good afternoon, everyone.”</p><p>“Kincaid? When did you get a minigun?”</p><p>“I’ve had it for some time.”</p><p>“Kincaid? Who’s the child?”</p><p>“My name’s Ivy, Lord Raith. May Kincaid and I join you for lunch?”</p><p>“You may, Ivy. How old are you?”</p><p>“Almost 8 years old, Thomas.”</p><p>“Ivy? I’ll cover your lunch.”</p><p>“No, Kincaid, I insist on covering our food. You saved, our...”</p><p>“Language, Thomas. There are children present.”</p><p>“Of course, father.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We entered the pub, and claimed the first 3 tables that were in a row. After Ivy put in her order, we did so one by one. After some time, the food was completely gone. After Thomas paid the bill, we took off.</p><p> </p><p>Kincaid followed us in his armored vehicle in case there was another attack, which there was not. We waved at them, as they took off. They waved back in goodbye. After we got back to my apartment, we sat down on the couches that were in my living room to watch the last memory.</p><p>. . . Pensieve Memory Begins . . .</p><p>We saw as Evans stripped Thomas slowly. Apparently, it was too slow because Thomas wanted to finish the job. Evans didn’t let him do so. He did something to make both sets of their clothes disappear.</p><p> </p><p>“Evans? I sure as hell hope you didn’t destroy my clothes...”</p><p>“They’re fine, just on the other side of the room, Thomas. Will you brutalize me like the last time?”</p><p>“No, but...”</p><p>“Let’s let our instincts do the talking.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Before Thomas could respond, Evans manhandled him and threw him onto the bed. They wrestled for a few minutes. Thomas was about to win the fight when Evans did something to even the odds. He deep throated Thomas’s hard cock down to the root in one stroke while he was on all fours. This caused Thomas to gasp out and go limp in Evans’s arms. He teased and played with his cock for a few minutes until Thomas was about to cum. After he stopped, Thomas returned the favor. This turned into a classic 69. After both guys came down each others throats, they wrestled for a second time. This time, Evans won the fight fair and square.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Since I won, I get to fuck you first, Thomas.”</p><p>“I need lube, Evans...”</p><p>“It is called magic, Thomas.”</p><p>“Huh...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We saw Evans flick his hand towards Thomas’s ass. We saw as it was lubricated and stretched somehow. Before Thomas could comment, Evans buried himself deep inside of him in one massive stroke. It took him 10 minutes to cum. We noticed that Thomas could not cum, though he really wanted to.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After Evans was done, he did something to let Thomas cum. Thomas buried himself deep in his ass. He came and came for 6 minutes. As he came, he didn’t bite Evans. What he did take was his sexual energy. After a few minutes, they fell asleep</p><p>. . . Pensieve Memory Ends . . .</p><p>“I have a question.”</p><p>“Go on, Bob.”</p><p>“Lysander? Why did you have to drink the blood of Blaise and Theo, while you did not drink Evans’s blood; Thomas?”</p><p>“I’m a full vampire, so I need some blood to survive.”</p><p>“I am a half vampire, so though I can take blood, I can subsist on the sexual energy of my partner, as I did for you, Evans. Father?”</p><p>“Yes, son?”</p><p>“How can I not kill someone; while I’m fucking them?”</p><p>“You have to monitor how much sexual energy you take. If the person’s going to pass out, you have to stop taking it from them.”</p><p>“O?”</p><p>“If you don’t, you’ve moved on from taking their sexual energy to taking their life force.”</p><p>“Can you please help me, dad? I’m not sure how...”</p><p>“Sure, son. You can’t go after Evans, since I do believe he’s immortal. What I’ll do is monitor you, for the next few days, after the haze from your tryst with him has worn off. I’ll watch as you have intercourse, so I can monitor what you cannot.”</p><p>“You’re going to watch me bang someone, dad? That’s...”</p><p>“Necessary, Thomas. He needs you to get used to not pulling too much energy from someone.”</p><p>“Thomas?”</p><p>“Yes; Theo?”</p><p>“Would you be more comfortable if it was Blaise and myself who would help you, if your dad can’t?”</p><p>“If you both don’t mind...”</p><p>“Not at all, Thomas. Is this alright, Lysander?”</p><p>“It is, Blaise and Theo.”</p><p>“Thanks, guys. Dresden?”</p><p>“I’m fine, Thomas, don’t worry.”</p><p>“Just making sure.”</p><p> </p><p>I smiled at everyone. They took off. On Friday morning, I went to go see Michael and Charity. Everyone but their youngest was at school.</p><p> </p><p>I joined them in the living room. They sat on a nice couch; I sat in front of them.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good morning, harry.”</p><p>“Good morning, Michael and Charity. How’s Molly doing?”</p><p>“The family’s been well, ever since she left the boy.”</p><p>“Any attacks?”</p><p>“None so far.”</p><p>“She’s had no issues with her magic. You’re looking better.”</p><p>“I’ve had help to deal with my issues, as they’ve come up.”</p><p>“That’s good.”</p><p>“The Lord works in mysterious ways...”</p><p>“I guess...”</p><p>“You do not believe in him?”</p><p>“O, I know he exists. After all, I have this...”</p><p> </p><p>I stood up and pulled out Fidelacchius from the scabbard on my left hip. The 2 looked stunned as soon as they saw it. I put it away, and sat down, after a few minutes.</p><p>“When did you get that?</p><p>“Some time back, Michael.”</p><p>“It chose you?”</p><p>“She did. I will give it back when I’m done with it, Charity.”</p><p>“She?”</p><p>“Yes. The sword spoke to me. She asked me why I wanted to use her powers. I couldn’t lie to her.”</p><p>“We understand. Molly has told us that you’re one hell of a taskmaster. Why?”</p><p>“I’ve seen people in her situation fall. I’ve had to kill a few.”</p><p>“Will our daughter join that list?”</p><p>“I’ll make sure she does not, Michael and Charity.”</p><p>“That’s all we ask, Harry.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“We do have a question for you, Harry.”</p><p>”Go on, Charity.”</p><p>“Will you teach her to use the daggers we have?”</p><p>“Not just yet. The stuff that is used to counter what is on them is very hard to find.”</p><p>“I’m assuming it also costs quite a bit?”</p><p>“You’d be right, Michael.”</p><p>“Can you get us some?”</p><p>“I’ll do so, as soon as I leave here. I will drop it off. Please don’t abuse it.”</p><p>“We will not, Harry.”</p><p>“Thank you, Harry.”</p><p>“The 2 of you are welcome.”</p><p>“Thanks for checking up on us, and our daughter, Harry. You will always be welcome here.”</p><p> </p><p>I smiled at the 2 parents, bowed and exited their house. As soon as I crossed the line of protection, I took a portkey to England.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as I landed, I went to Gringots. I flashed my Emrys ring. This got me to King Ragnok.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome to Gringots, Lord Emrys. What do you need from your vaults?”</p><p>“I need 6 vials of Phoenix tears and a beginner’s potions kit with a standard cauldron.”</p><p>“If you’ll wait a few minutes...”</p><p>“I have the time. Thanks, Ragnok.”</p><p>“You’re more than welcome, Lord Emrys.”</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, they appeared in front of me.</p><p> </p><p>“May your gold forever flow, King Ragnok.”</p><p>“May your enemies die under your immense power and might, Lord Emrys.”</p><p> </p><p>I bowed to him and left back to Chicago. As soon as I landed at the edge of the city, I apparated back to Michael and Charity’s house. They met me inside.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome back, Harry.”</p><p>“Thank you, Michael and Charity.”</p><p>“These 6 vials are the healing agent, Harry?”</p><p>”They are, Michael and Charity. They’re freely given Phoenix tears.”</p><p>“Those, you, we, how...”</p><p>“I have a few dozen vials in my home country.”</p><p>“We’ll get them stolen...”</p><p>“Put them in the same place you have your daggers. I’ll get more for the rest of my allies soon. They might need them.”</p><p>“You, we, can, pay...”</p><p>“Not necessary, Michael and Charity.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I am. I’ll bring Molly back Sunday night.”</p><p> </p><p>They bowed to me in deep respect, I bowed back. I left the house, walked past the ward line of protection and apparated to my apartment. As soon as I got back, Bob joined me in the living room.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry? How did your visit go?”</p><p>“It went quite well, Bob. What do you want to cover this weekend?”</p><p>“A few poisons and their antidotes, along with getting her used to using daggers.”</p><p>“She needs armor, Harry.”</p><p>“They’ll be dull daggers with no poison on them, Bob.”</p><p>“Good. You know why I’m worried, Harry.”</p><p>“I do, indeed.”</p><p>“What way will we be teaching her to make potions?”</p><p>“My way, and Harry Dresden’s way. There are differences, which she does need to know.”</p><p>“When you make potions, how do you do it?”</p><p>“I chop and slice the ingredients and put them in specific amounts into a cauldron.”</p><p>“You have one she can use?”</p><p>“I do, along with a beginner’s potions kit.”</p><p>“When did you get it?”</p><p>“The last time I went to Gringots. When Dresden makes the potions...”</p><p>“I put them into sports bottles in specific amounts as well. We do not use cauldrons for ours.”</p><p>“That’s different, but if it works for you...”</p><p>“It does, indeed.”</p><p>“I went to Gringots, and back to the Carpenters.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“They have Phoenix tears, just in case.”</p><p>“They wanted to pay you for them?”</p><p>“They did. I told them it was not necessary. The stuff is almost as expensive as the 3 poisons, or freely given unicorn blood.”</p><p>“I hear your phone, Harry. You should go answer it.”</p><p>“Be back in a few minutes, Bob.”</p><p> </p><p>I left to my room to answer the phone. As soon as I picked it up, Luccio’s voice came on the line.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good afternoon, Harry. Is this Evans or Dresden?”</p><p>“I am Harry Evans, Luccio. Harry Dresden is at work.”</p><p>“We heard that you were almost attacked a few days ago.”</p><p>“That’s right. We were going to get attacked by a few dozen hounds that belong to the Denarians. They were destroyed thanks to an ally of mine.”</p><p>“No casualties?”</p><p>“None, Luccio.”</p><p>“I’ll pass along the good news to McCoy. Will you be at the next White Council meeting?”</p><p>“It is on April 20. Right?”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>“I’ll do my best to be there, Luccio.”</p><p>“That’s all we ask. How’s your apprentice doing?”</p><p>“Very well, Luccio. My lesson in tuff love worked, as I intended. It will not have to be repeated, a second time. She should be here soon. She’s not broken any of the 7 laws of magic, though I’ll scan her mind to be completely sure.”</p><p>“You don’t have to, until the day of the meeting, Harry.”</p><p>“I’ll wait, Luccio.”</p><p>“Talk to you later on, Harry.”</p><p>“See ya, Luccio.”</p><p> </p><p>I hung up the phone. As soon as I got back to the living room, Harry Dresden arrived with molly, and enough Chinese food for all of us. As we ate, we talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome to my house, Molly. This weekend, we’ll be working with you on different poisons, their antidotes, and different things around that area of study.”</p><p>“I’ll be working with you on combat with a dagger.”</p><p>“I need armor, Evans...”</p><p>“Not for this lesson you don’t, Molly. The daggers are dull and clean.”</p><p>“Thanks for the training, Evans. I’ve learned a thing or 2 from my parents. They do know how to fight with bladed weapons.”</p><p>“Did they show you the daggers they have?”</p><p>“Yes. They told me to never use them, unless my family’s in true mortal danger, and they’re not there to protect us.”</p><p>“Harry and I would advise you follow that rule, Molly.”</p><p>“I’ll do so. Can I learn to use them?”</p><p>“Too dangerous, Molly. If you get cut with them, the antidote has to be given to you in less than 3 minutes, or you die.”</p><p>“O, damn, o...”</p><p>“Exactly, Molly.”</p><p>“Evans or Dresden, what’s on the daggers? Why are they so dangerous?”</p><p>“Do you have mind shields?”</p><p>“No...”</p><p>“We’ll need to work with you on them.”</p><p>“Evans, do you want to start with that first?”</p><p>“No, Bob.”</p><p>“All I can tell you is, the poisons are very rare, expensive as all hell, and as Evans told you, there’s only one antidote for them.”</p><p>“You can’t tell me what they came from; Dresden?”</p><p>“Not until you have adequate mental shields, Molly. That information would see you killed, or worse.”</p><p>“There are worse fates than death?”</p><p>“There are, Molly.”</p><p>“And you know this how; Evans?”</p><p>“I just do, Molly.”</p><p>“We’re not keeping secrets, or trying to, Molly. Hell, even I don’t know what he means.”</p><p>“I understand. Let’s start.”</p><p>“You’ll hate us after we’re done.”</p><p>“Tough love never hurt anyone.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Friday, March 26. Evans and I started out Molly’s lessons with how to identify poisons. I had several of the more common poisons with me in vials. Each vial was different. For each, she was told the poison’s name, what it was made of, and how to counteract it. For each poison, she took detailed notes. I had all the ingredients on hand, so she could make the counters.</p><p> </p><p>Over the next few hours, that’s what she did. It was hard for her to chop and measure out ingredients so precisely, but she did get used to it. After we cleaned up the workstation she was using in the kitchen, we went back to the living room to talk.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Dammit, my arms hurt, Evans. Why...”</p><p>“When you stir constantly, as you just did, for the last few hours, both your arms get tired.”</p><p>“The gloves I wore...”</p><p>“Were to protect your arms and hands from any accidents.”</p><p>“Bob didn’t wear any...”</p><p>“I am not entirely human, Molly. I’m more durable, but even I, had to be careful.”</p><p>“Are there books on this kind of thing?”</p><p>“There are. I have them, you can read them, but do not use the knowledge...”</p><p>“I understand. How did we test the poisons?”</p><p>“The rats I conjured.”</p><p>“So, they were not real? I didn’t kill animals?”</p><p>“You did not, Molly.”</p><p>“Will we do this tomorrow?”</p><p>“Do you want to?”</p><p>“I think so. I consider it interesting, though I won’t try to make any of what you’re teaching me.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“I don’t have the skill to do it alone. Maybe I might get the skill, but honestly, I don’t want it.”</p><p>“Good answer, grasshopper.”</p><p>“I don’t disagree, Molly. Though, I do want to know why you chose that specific answer.”</p><p>“Of course, Evans, Dresden and Bob. I’d rather know how to help people, as opposed to hurting them.”</p><p>“Logical.”</p><p>“Makes sense.”</p><p>“That’s why I’m tired?”</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>“I’ll see you both tomorrow.”</p><p>“See you, Molly.”</p><p> </p><p>She and Bob went into the second room. They slept in separate beds. The next morning, we went to an IHOP for breakfast in our car. As we ate, we talked. There were wards around the area for protection.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“What will we do after we get back; Evans?”</p><p>“You said you wanted to work more on poisons and their counters. Right?”</p><p>“Yes. Will we be busy all day?”</p><p>“We’re going to have to be, Molly. Potions is an art that cannot be rushed.”</p><p>“What about my other forms of magic; Evans and Dresden?”</p><p>“We will work on them after lunch.”</p><p>“Can we go to KFC for lunch?”</p><p>“There’s one here, so yes, we can.”</p><p>“What’s KFC; Dresden?”</p><p>“It is Kentucky Fried Chicken, Bob. We’ll get enough, so we’ll have it for a few days.”</p><p>“It is damned good, Bob.”</p><p>“You’ve had it; Evans?”</p><p>“I have, Bob.”</p><p>“The waffles at IHOP are to die for, Evans.”</p><p>“The damned chocolate chip pancakes are to die for, screw your waffles, Molly...”</p><p>“Go screw yourself, Dresden...”</p><p>“Now, now, kids...”</p><p>“I’m 17, Evans.”</p><p>“All of you are younger than I am. So...”</p><p>“How old are you; Evans?”</p><p>“I was around a few centuries after Hogwarts was founded.”</p><p>“That was before or after the dinosaurs died; Evans?”</p><p> </p><p>The others laughed, as did I.</p><p> </p><p>“That was way after the dinosaurs died, Molly. I’m old, but not that old.”</p><p>“If you’re that old, you sure don’t look like it, Evans.”</p><p>‘Good genetics, Molly.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“I have my reasons, which I’d rather keep to myself. Bob knows, as does Dresden. When you get adequate mental shields, I’ll tell you. Is this fair?”</p><p>“It is. Thanks, Evans.”</p><p>“Evans? Have you gone and checked on your new friends in Africa?”</p><p>“I have not, Dresden. I’ll go, while you work with her on the method you use for making potions, and poisons. Alright?”</p><p>“Can we come with; Evans?”</p><p>“No, Molly.”</p><p>“I’ll be good. I’ll...”</p><p>“No, Grasshopper. Where he goes, even I cannot go. The friends who he’s going to see will eat you, unless Evans is there to calm them down.”</p><p>“O...”</p><p>“Exactly, Molly. I am sorry. When Dresden meets them, you will meet them. They are not Mouse. They will not play fetch.”</p><p>“Thank you, Evans.”</p><p>“Evans? Can Molly meet Kenzie?”</p><p>“When I get back, Dresden.”</p><p>“She can kill her?”:</p><p>“She can.”</p><p>“Um, who is Kenzie; Evans?”</p><p>“Kenzie is my Basilisk familiar, Molly.”</p><p>“Basilisk? The king or queen of all snakes? Those exist?”</p><p>“They do. Breeding them is insanely illegal, unless you have a license, which I do. No, you won’t be getting one. Do not try the puppy dog eyes thing, it won’t work, Molly.”</p><p>“Um, why...”</p><p>“She found me, Molly. She can kill you. Seeing as that’s the case, I’m going to get a few vials of the counteragent to it before I get back. She won’t bite you, you’re scarier to her then she is of you, for now.”</p><p>“Thanks, Evans. How will I understand her? Can I speak to her?”</p><p>“That, I’ll take care of, when I get back. Speaking of such, I’ll get going. Dresden?”</p><p>“I’ve got this one, Evans. Please hurry back.”</p><p>“I’ll do my best, Dresden and Bob.”</p><p> </p><p>After the 2 took off, I did as well. I apparated from America to Kenya. When I got there, the 6 Nundus and 2 lionesses came up to me. I transformed into my Cadera form and went with them deep into a forest to talk. We spoke in our minds.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">**”Cadera? We just got done with a hunt.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“O?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“We were taken to a new forest. We found many deer, as you call them. We’ve given the 2 females names which they agreed with.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“And they are?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Neaera for the pure white one, Nyx for the pure black one.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Good choices. Are the 2 of you with cubs?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I am not, Cadera.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Neither am I, Cadera.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“We can’t seem to mate...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Give it time, you 2. Are these 6 treating you well?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“They are. They’re teaching us how to hunt.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“They’re teaching us what we do wrong, and how to make it right.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Eldest one?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Yes; Cadera?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“May I take poison from you?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“You may, Cadera. The cubs cannot produce it.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“They’re not supposed to. Their blood is poisonous, your saliva is. Nyx and Neaera? I wish to extract some of your blood.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Will it hurt; Cadera?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“It will not.”**</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I transformed back into my human form, conjured a vial, and had the eldest Nundu put some of his Saliva into it. After 30 seconds, it was full. I did the same for the other 5 Nundus. For the lionesses, I conjured 2 needles. They came up to me slowly. I used them to get past their armored skin to draw some blood. I was done after 2 minutes. None of the animals had any injuries.</p><p> </p><p>They left after licking me in thanks. I used the Elder Wand to make the stuff disappear off my face. I didn’t want to kill Dresden, if I kissed him later tonight.</p><p> </p><p>I also freshened my mouth, to be on the safe side. When I got back to Chicago, I went into my apartment, went to the second part of my room, and put the newly acquired vials in my trunk.</p><p> </p><p>I found 2 vials of Phoenix tears, which I brought to the living room to show Molly.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome back, Evans.”</p><p>“Did your trip go well? What did you bring with you as you entered the apartment?”</p><p>“I brought blood from 2 Leo Nemeaeus cubs, and saliva from 6 Nundus.”</p><p>“You brought blood from what; Evans?”</p><p>“Are you fucking insane; Evans? Where in the multiple names of hell did you find 2 Neméos Léon cubs?”</p><p>“In Greece, Bob. The stuff isn’t dangerous, as long as you don’t touch it.”</p><p>“Hold on, is it Neméos Léon, or Leo Nemeaeus?”</p><p>“It can be either, Molly. Neméos Léon is the Greek name for it, while Leo Nemeaeus is the Latin name for it.”</p><p>“I see. Are the cubs cute and cuddly?”</p><p>“They’re not plushies, Molly.”</p><p>“How big are they; Evans?”</p><p>“A bit smaller than Mouse, Dresden.”</p><p>“Son of a...”</p><p>“Language, Dresden, there are children present...”</p><p>“Of course. Can I touch the vials; Evans?”</p><p>“If they’re closed, you can. If I open them, they can also kill you. Your powers cannot stand up to them, I can assure you of that, Dresden.”</p><p>“That’s what you went to Africa for; Evans?”</p><p>“That, and to check up on the animals, Dresden. None are my familiars. If they were, I’m not bringing them here. Guard dogs, they are not.”</p><p>“The vials are red and blue as well; Evans?”</p><p>“They are, Molly. The red vials have Nundu saliva. The blue ones have blood from the Nemean Lions.”</p><p>“Evans? This was freely given?”</p><p>“It was, Bob.”</p><p>“What’s freely given; Evans? I’m sorry...”</p><p>“It means you get explicit permission from the animal to take its blood or poison. If you don’t, the results are not fun, for anyone.”</p><p>“O...”</p><p>“Exactly. What have you covered; while I was gone?”</p><p>“I had Molly make the first 2 potions I learned to make thanks to Bob’s tutelage.”</p><p>“How did she do; bob?”</p><p>“Very well, Evans.”</p><p>“May I see them; please?”</p><p>“Sure, Evans.”</p><p> </p><p>I walked over to the kitchen and pulled out 2 sports bottles. Each had a potion that Harry Dresden was familiar with. I handed them to Evans. He did something to scan them.</p><p> </p><p>“Good consistency, good quality over all, Molly.”</p><p>“That was my second try, Evans.”</p><p>“You’re getting better at it, Molly, that’s what matters.”</p><p>“Can we get lunch? You promised KFC.”</p><p>“And we shall go. Unless you want to wait for me to return with the food.”</p><p>“Can you go and come back; Evans?”</p><p>“Sure, Molly. Anything in particular?”</p><p>“The family meal with the different combinations of chicken and other stuff. Thanks, Evans.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Molly.”</p><p> </p><p>I apparated from the apartment. I returned 5 minutes later with 2 buckets of the different chicken meals and other stuff. I had Bob take the vials to my room and put them on my nightstand. We’d deal with the information on them after lunch. I had them, I could use them. After lunch was over, I went and put everything away in my trunk. I fed Kenzie. After a few minutes, she fell off to sleep. She was doing well.</p><p> </p><p>This would be a written lesson; no way in hell would it be a practical one. After I got back, I stood in front of everyone. I had the knowledge about the 2 animals. Bob had some, but not all of it. Dresden did, as well. After a few seconds, my impromptu lecture began.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“No one knows how the Nemean Lion or Nundu were born. Some say it was Lady Magic, some say it was the Gods. Which it was, you can choose. Both animals have an XXXXX rating by all the Ministries of Magic worldwide, the White Council, and the MACUSA, or the Magical Congress of the United States of America.”</p><p>“Evans? How can you survive meeting any of those two; without being killed?”</p><p>“Do you want an honest answer; Molly?”</p><p>“I do, Evans.”</p><p>“I’m honestly as close to immortal as any human has ever been. The how, is my secret.”</p><p>“O...”</p><p>“Molly?”</p><p>“Yes; Bob?”</p><p>“What would you use to kill a Nundu or Nemean Lion?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, maybe a machine gun...”</p><p>“No, Molly. Their skin can withstand most mortal weapons.”</p><p>“Most; Evans?”</p><p>“All but something like a minigun or Cruise Missile.”</p><p>“O hell...”</p><p>“Exactly, Molly.”</p><p>“How; Evans? Did you use the cats, you...”</p><p>“No, Dresden. There’s a room at my old school that can simulate any type of animal, with its respective armor. The animals are not real, but it was done, so I could prove a point.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“Evans? Did you check on your friend?”</p><p>“I did. She’s sleeping. I gave her food, while I was putting the stuff away.”</p><p>“We can’t meet her?”</p><p>“No. Though she is 5 months old, her poison can seriously injure you. It won’t kill you, but it will put you into a coma.”</p><p>“Evans? The dagger that was used to nearly kill our ally, was...”</p><p>“It was coated with Nundu breath, Dresden. The fresher it is, the deadlier it is. Same for the blood of a Nemean Lion.”</p><p>“This is going to be a stupid question...”</p><p>“There’s no such thing as a stupid question, Molly. Go on, please.”</p><p>“Can someone such as I, ever become immune to any of those 3 poisons, besides you, Evans?”</p><p>"No, Molly."</p><p>"So the only way to defend against them is using Phoenix tears?"</p><p>“Yes, Dresden.”</p><p>“Can you tell us what a Nundu looks like?”</p><p>“I’ll show you, Molly. Bob? Can you go into my room and bring me the book titled Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them?”</p><p>“Sure, Evans. It has pictures of the 3 animals?”</p><p>“Most books only have the information on the Basilisk and Nundu, though I do believe my copy has been updated to have the picture of the Nemean Lion, and its information .”</p><p>“Be back in a sec, Evans.”</p><p> </p><p>I walked to the room and found the book in the right hand drawer of his desk. I brought it and opened it. I let her read through the information on the 3 animals. She did this quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you write notes; Evans?”</p><p>“In this copy, yes, I did, Molly.”</p><p>“Can I have a copy; Evans?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Bob?”</p><p>“There are black books that I can see, but I can’t read. Why?”</p><p>“Those drive you insane, if you read them for too long.”</p><p>“The fuck; Evans? Why...”</p><p>“Those have knowledge that is lost to the sands of time, Dresden.”</p><p>“Evans? Are there books you’d kill to have?”</p><p>“There are a few, Molly. I’ve never seen those that I want, nor do I know how many there are, or who has them. Maybe if I go and see the Mothers...”</p><p>“You’re not going alone, Evans.”</p><p>“Don’t try to stop me, Dresden. You know my station. I don’t want to pull rank on you...”</p><p>“Can you go while the Grasshopper is asleep; Evans?”</p><p>“I was going to do so, Bob. Maybe they might have more clues for us.”</p><p>“Can I come; Evans?”</p><p>“No, Molly. There may or may not be an internal civil war in my court. I’ll survive, you might not. They’ll injure first, ask questions later.”</p><p>“O...”</p><p>“Exactly. Speaking of the Mothers, I’m being called. Save me some food, yeah?”</p><p>“Sure, Evans. Please tell them that I’m doing well.”</p><p>“Of course, Dresden.”</p><p>“Be a good squishy, Molly. Bye...”</p><p> </p><p>Before we could speak, he was gone. He didn’t return until after 11:00 PM.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I took off away from my apartment. I apparated from the ward line to the cottage where the Mothers lived. The 2 bade me enter. I bowed to both, kissed their hands and entered the room. I sat down only when I was given permission to do so.</p><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon, Prince of Winter.”</p><p>“Good afternoon, Mother Summer and Mother winter. Why was I called?”</p><p>“It is my idiotic daughter, Winter Prince. Has she called you?”</p><p>“She’s tried, but since the calls she’s given me come with images of what she wants from me, I have chosen to ignore them.”</p><p>“Good, good, Winter Prince. I’ve tried to speak to her, but she still won’t accept your station, or how you got it. She wants to take your powers away.”</p><p>“You can stop her. Right?”</p><p>“I can, but she is a stubborn one.”</p><p>“Can I talk to her?”</p><p>“No, Winter Prince.”</p><p>“You may not, Prince of Winter. We are sorry.”</p><p>“Why not? My charm usually...”</p><p>“It won’t work in this case, Winter Prince. Damned idiot child. She wants to talk to me, again. Go back to where you came from, Winter Prince.”</p><p>“But, you, I...”</p><p>“Thank you for the offered help, but I’ll be fine, Winter Prince.”</p><p>“O, before you leave, Prince of Winter, we got something that came in this morning. While Mother winter deals with her sprog, I’ll get you the package.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mother summer. Why can Mab not accept my station?”</p><p>“I do not know, Prince of Winter, I truly do not know.”</p><p> </p><p>I watched as Mother winter left her cottage. Mother Summer left the room. She returned a few minutes later with 2 shrunken boxes. They had the Deathly Hallows symbol on them. I thought there were 4 clues, not 6. What the hell were they, and would I ever find the last clue? Hopefully I’d find out soon. Damn you Death, if this is your doing, there better be one hell of a good reason for it.</p><p> </p><p>After I got the 2 boxes, I put them away, bowed to Mother Summer, and apparated from their cottage to my apartment in Chicago. When I got back, I went into my second room’s area, and put the new boxes next to the box that had the chocolate cake. When I was done, I joined Bob in the living room. Dresden and Molly were sleeping. He brought me a plate with chicken, mashed potatoes, biscuits and some blue Mountain Dew. As we ate, we talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Evans? Molly hella blushed when you called her a squishy.”</p><p>“That was the point, Bob. Who bought the blue Mountain Dew?”</p><p>“Dresden did, before we had dinner. I saw you bring something in with you. May I ask what it was?”</p><p>“It is apparently 2 more clues from whoever wants us to get married.”</p><p>“where were they?”</p><p>“The 2 Mothers got the 2 boxes this morning. I’m not exactly sure what they are.”</p><p>“Interesting. Let Dresden and Molly sleep. Your lecture was interesting, as were your notes from the book. Did you leave her a copy?”</p><p>“I did not. Is it here?”</p><p>“It is on the coffee table. Want me to get it?”</p><p>“I’ll summon it, as soon as I’m done with the food. Did you warm this up?”</p><p>“No. Dresden said you put a warming charm on the stuff. Apparently it held...”</p><p>“I put it on before lunch. I’m glad it held. It should be fine for the next few days.”</p><p>“You look troubled, Evans.”</p><p>“Internal Fae politics, Bob.”</p><p>“I understand. Say no more.”</p><p>“Thank you. After we’re done, I’m going to rest.”</p><p>“I might as well do the same. The Grasshopper, as Dresden calls her, is inquisitive, but she does know when to back down.”</p><p>“Good. We’ll open the 2 boxes after we come back from dropping Molly off tomorrow night.”</p><p>“They should be interesting, Evans.”</p><p>“They should be, Bob.”</p><p> </p><p>I finished my food a few minutes later, as did Bob. After a good night’s sleep, we were up bright and early. After a breakfast of pancakes and omelets which we bought, we continued our lesson from yesterday on the 3 deadliest animals in the Magical World.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Molly? Tell me what you know about the Basilisk. No help from either you, Dresden, or you, Bob.”</p><p>“Alright, Evans. The Basilisk is a Class XXXXX or Wizard Killer by all the Ministries of Magic Worldwide.”</p><p>“Go on, Molly.”</p><p>“There are very few who can legally breed them. The main trait that must be present in those who are allowed to do so, is; they must be able to speak Parseltongue.”</p><p>“Where the hell did you get that information? That’s not in the creature book I let you borrow, Molly.”</p><p>“I hunted through your library, Evans. There is a section that is warded off.”</p><p>“Yes. Those books contain the blackest of magic. Bob? I need your help. There is a set of 12 books. I...”</p><p> </p><p>Before I could continue speaking, we saw a fireball enter the room. It turned into a huge majestic bird that landed on Evans’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes were sad and terrified. This was a very bad sign. Evans zoned out for 15 minutes.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I felt as Fawkes landed on my shoulder. His eyes connected to mine, as did his mind. When he looked at me, he was terrified, if a bird could ever be so. A few seconds later, his trills became words.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">**”Master? Why are you going dark? I heard your call...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I just want information, Fawkes. Is that too much to ask?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Is it not bad enough you unlocked those damned memories? Do you really want to know the ins and outs?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I need to know it, just in case. Can you get me the books; Fawkes?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I cannot, Master. They are somewhere where I cannot enter. I don’t know where it is, nor do I know how to get there. Let him give you the knowledge, if you need it. Please, Master, please don’t go dark...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I won’t, Fawkes. I am truly sorry for scaring you.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“You, unlike that idiot who was my previous master, actually listens to my advice.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“That idiot as you called him made my childhood hell.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I know, Master. Santa could not give you hope.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“How...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I know these things, Master.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Could you have flamed Santa to my house?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“No, Master. Not with the protections that were on the house, at the time. You did break the chains.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Eventually, but it took longer than I intended. I do have one request of you, Fawkes.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Ask it, Master.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Could you take me back?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“What do you mean; Master?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Take me back to where it began. I, want, to...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“No, Master. I cannot travel through time. Those who can, won’t allow it.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“But, he, I, Tom...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“He was faded to die, Master. Even if you would’ve reunited all of his soul pieces, he would’ve still been insane. My previous master’s control over him was too strong. He was not your intended. Why do you care; even after so long?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“He was abused. I was abused. At least I was never raped by my uncle, though it wasn’t for lack of trying, on his part...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I am truly sorry. I’ll let you get back to your conversation. Please stay neutral, Master.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I’ll do so, Fawkes. Thank you for the pep talk.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I’ll always be here for you, Master.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I know you will, Fawkes.”**</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Evans? Who was that?”</p><p>“That was Fawkes, his familiar; Molly.”</p><p>“Why was he here?”</p><p>“Making sure I stay on the straight and narrow, Molly. Please go on with what you were saying earlier.”</p><p>“Ok. The male and female Basilisks are different. The male has a crest on its head, while the female does not. Both can kill with their eyes.”</p><p>“Unless?”</p><p>“Unless the person cannot see anything at all.”</p><p>“Good. What about the Nundu?”</p><p>“It is a leopard-like animal native to Africa. Its breath can kill entire villages. It has armor that is almost as strong as the Basilisk or Nemean Lion.”</p><p>“Where was the Nemean Lion first found; Molly?”</p><p>”Greece, Bob. It is smaller but heavier than the Nundu thanks to its thicker armor. Its only weak spot is the roof of its mouth. If it bites you, it can kill you, if it injects the venom in its blood into your body.”</p><p>“Good, very good, Molly.”</p><p>“Evans? Can you drop me off early? I have homework I need to finish.”</p><p>“Sure. Dresden? Coming with?”</p><p>“Yes. We’ll eat when we get there. Where’s the chicken?”</p><p>“In the fridge, Dresden.”</p><p>“Thanks, Bob.”</p><p> </p><p>We took off in my car, after Molly packed her stuff, and I checked on Kenzie. She was resting, and not hungry. When we got to their house, we joined the family for lunch. While we were there, we talked to them, to get to know them better.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Evans and Dresden, welcome. Molly? How’re you; sweetheart?”</p><p>“I’m fine, mom. My head just hurts. I got allot of information given to me, in a short span of time.”</p><p>“Sis? Your mind was hurt thanks to Evans a few days ago. Mom and dad; why...”</p><p>“It needed to be done, Daniel. My magic is based on mental manipulation, veiling, and illusions. He just made sure that I don’t cross the line I was about to, and hurt any of you by accident.”</p><p>“Mr. Evans? Can you show me...”</p><p>“No, son.”</p><p>“But, dad, I just...”</p><p>“No, Daniel. You did not see your sister after I scared her straight.”</p><p>“Mr. Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Molly?”</p><p>“How, are, um...”</p><p>“Doing well, from what I’ve been told, Molly.”</p><p>“Say no more, Please, Harry Evans.”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to, Michael. There are young innocent children present.”</p><p>“Mr. Evans?”</p><p>“Yes; Hope?”</p><p>“You’re teaching my older sister about her magic?”</p><p>“I am. Charity?”</p><p>“I don’t think any of the others have magic, Harry Evans.”</p><p>“I can test it, if you want me to.”</p><p>“If they do?”</p><p>“Their magic can be bound like Molly’s is, if it is that strong. I’m scanning them now. The girls have some magic, as do the boys. All of it is under control. It won’t have to be bound.”</p><p>“How...”</p><p>“I don’t need my wand for much, Charity. Your kids are all safe. None of their magic can get out of their control.”</p><p>“Thanks for the assurance, Harry Evans.”</p><p>“Charity? I should invite you and the family over to my place, soon.”</p><p>“Um, Evans? The apartment, or your castle manner thing?”</p><p>“The apartment, Dresden.”</p><p>“You have a castle, Mr. Evans?”</p><p>“It is a small manner, Amanda.”</p><p>“He calls it small, Amanda. The place is huge.”</p><p>“How many bedrooms on how many acres of land; Harry Evans?”</p><p>“The manner has 40 bedrooms on 400 acres. The largest one I’ve got is 4 times that size on 4 times the land.”</p><p>“Damn. You must be loaded, Mr. Evans...”</p><p>“Something like that, Amanda. Who cooked?”</p><p>“We all helped. Well, all but the littlest one, Harry Evans.”</p><p>“Very nice job, everyone. Can we take some of it home?”</p><p>“The 2 of you may. Thank you for joining us this afternoon.”</p><p>“everyone’s welcome.”</p><p>“Mom and dad? I’m going to finish my homework after we’re done eating.”</p><p>“Good, Molly.”</p><p>“Kids?”</p><p>“We’re done, mommy and daddy.”</p><p> </p><p>After everyone took their dishes to the sink, I conjured 2 boxes for the left overs. We took only a quarter of what was left, since we didn’t want the family to starve. After we got back, we let Bob sample the food.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“This is delicious, guys. Do thank Charity and the family for it. Wont you?”</p><p>“We’ll do so, when we see them next time, Bob.”</p><p>“Evans? Did you ever look at the 2 newest clues?”</p><p>“I did not.”</p><p>“Clues; Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Dresden. I got them yesterday. They’re in our room. Let’s wait to see when we get the final clue. They might be related.”</p><p>“Good idea, Evans. Thanks for protecting the children from Molly’s hell.”</p><p>“It is my job, Dresden.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“They’re mostly innocent. The memory I used to scare Molly straight would’ve forever broken them.”</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p>“As do I.”</p><p>“So we’ll leave the 2 clues?”</p><p>“For now, Dresden. I’m going to go and check up on Thomas.”</p><p>“He called me this morning. He’s doing well.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I am. You should go and check up on his dad, though, just to be safe.”</p><p>“Want to come with?”</p><p>“Not this time.”</p><p>“Alright. I’ll be back soon.”</p><p>“Don’t die, Evans.”</p><p>“I won’t, Dresden.”</p><p> </p><p>I apparated to the Raith estate. I was led to Lysander’s office by 2 of his guards. This was not unexpected. I smelled nothing in the house. This was a good thing. When I got there, I bowed to him, he returned it.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, Harry Evans.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lysander Raith. How are you doing?”</p><p>“Very well, after you let me be with those 2 friends of yours. They have left to check up on my eldest son.”</p><p>“How will you know what’s going on?”</p><p>“They should be back in maybe 2 hours or so. Have you eaten?”</p><p>“I have, but I won’t be adverse to a snack or 2.”</p><p>“Join me in my sitting room. Won’t you?”</p><p>“I shall. I thank you for your hospitality, Lysander Raith.”</p><p>“You’re always welcome here, Harry Evans.”</p><p> </p><p>We went to a small living room which doubled as a sitting room. We ate some chocolate cookies, cupcakes, and drank fruit smoothies. After an hour and a half, I felt Blaise and Theo’s magical signatures land on the Raith estate’s grounds. They walked into the house, and over to where we were.</p><p> </p><p>We hugged briefly in friendship. They hugged Lysander in friendship and more. I was not jealous.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, Blaise and Theo. How’s my eldest son doing?”</p><p>“He was about to pass out, when we visited him.”</p><p>“The idiot child isn’t taking care of himself...”</p><p>“The 2 of you helped him out with that?”</p><p>“We did, Evans.”</p><p>“He doesn’t understand that even though he is whole; nice job on that, by the way, he still has to feed on sexual energy, once every few weeks.”</p><p>“What we did for him will last him until the end of next month. We’re fucking starving, Lysander.”</p><p>“For more sex, guys?”</p><p>“No, for actual food.”</p><p>“I’ll leave the 2 of you to bond. Thank you for the update on Thomas. I’m going to go to his place and rip him a new one.”</p><p>“He’s sleeping, Evans, Don’t wake him.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, let sleeping dogs lie. Bye...”</p><p> </p><p>Before anyone could think, I apparated back to my apartment. When I got there, I saw Harry Dresden polishing a sword, which I’d only seen once. He was done in a few minutes. He put it back in its scabbard.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome back, Evans. How’s my brother?”</p><p>“He’s doing well, thanks to my friends, Dresden. What sword is that? May I please see it?”</p><p>“This is Amoracchius. Why do you need to see it?”</p><p>“It is calling to me, but the bond isn’t as strong as mine is with Fidelacchius.”</p><p> </p><p>I handed the sword to him. I saw him look at it intensely for a few minutes. As he was doing this, he spoke to me.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s telling me that she needs to be with her new master. Her master is someone we both know very well.”</p><p>“Is it The Archive?”</p><p>“No, it isn’t Ivy. She is too young.”</p><p>“Molly?”</p><p>“No, though that would be interesting.”</p><p>“Thomas’s dad?”</p><p>“No. I believe it is Thomas.”</p><p>“Are you certain?”</p><p>“Get him here, and we’ll soon see.”</p><p>“I’ll be back.”</p><p> </p><p>I walked across the hall to get Thomas. He followed me in a daze. He looked high on something, which I was so glad wasn’t weed or any street drug. When he got to our apartment, Evans walked over to him.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Thomas? What is wrong?”</p><p>“I, uh, hi, Evans. You, look, so, fucking, hot, I, want, to...”</p><p>“No, no, Thomas. Weren’t Blaise and Theo enough for you?”</p><p>“Who? Those 2 who made me feel so fucking good; you mean?”</p><p>“Yes, them, Thomas. Look, I was going to give you something, but it can wait until your sexual high wears off.”</p><p>“Can I crash here? Can I have it tomorrow; Evans?”</p><p>“Sure, Thomas. Did you eat?”</p><p>“I don’t want food. I’m not...”</p><p>“Get him something from the fridge, Dresden. Come on, Thomas.”</p><p>“Thanks, Evans. I’m not hungry, though.”</p><p> </p><p>I walked with Thomas over to our table. We sat down. Dresden brought out some pasta from the night before, along with soft garlic bread. It was ready after 5 minutes. After Thomas finished his food, he passed out. Bob carried him to the couch. The next morning, after Dresden left for work, he awoke.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Damn, I’m not tired, or starving. Hey; Evans?”</p><p>“Yes; Thomas?”</p><p>“Did I do anything untoward to you last night?”</p><p>“You did not. Are you hungry for food; Thomas?”</p><p>“Starving, Evans. What the hell was the pasta; yesterday?”</p><p>“You know what, I’m not sure. Was it not hot enough?”</p><p>“It was perfect. You cooked it?”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“Can I have more? I know it is breakfast, but...”</p><p>“Sure. I’ll join you. After we’re done, I’ll give you what I feel needs to be yours.”</p><p>“Thanks, Evans. I’m sorry for acting so, um, loopy...”</p><p>“It was no bother, Thomas. Let’s eat.”</p><p> </p><p>After we finished our food, I noticed the sword which was sitting innocently on the table float over to Thomas and land gracefully in his hands. When this happened, I felt the magic of the blade connect to his mind, and accept him. He smiled and petted the sword gently. After a few minutes, he walked with it and put it on the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>“That was odd, Evans.”</p><p>“It was, indeed. So it likes you; Thomas?”</p><p>“Yes, Bob. She does like me. She accepted me. Why...”</p><p>“No one knows, Thomas. May you be welcome as the Final Knight of the Cross.”</p><p>“I’m wha?”</p><p>“You’re the final Knight of the Cross. I hold Fidelacchius. Sanya holds Esperacchius.”</p><p>“Love, Faith and Hope; Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Thomas.”</p><p> </p><p>Before we could speak, we saw Michael appear. Bob went into the bedroom to hide.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Archangel Michael? Why are you here?”</p><p>“I’m here to see who got Amoracchius, Harrison Evans. Thomas Raith? You’re healed?”</p><p>“I am, sir. You don’t mind I got the blade?”</p><p>“No. How were you healed?”</p><p>“That would be because of me, Archangel Michael.”</p><p>“Just Michael is fine, Harrison Evans.”</p><p>“If I can call you Michael, you can call me Harrison. I used a very rare and hard to make potion to heal him, and his father some time back.”</p><p>“Good. Thomas? Do you know why Amoracchius chose you?”</p><p>“Because you guys up there have one hell of a sense of humor...”</p><p>“No. Do you remember when you went after Justine, and you burned yourself because you loved her; at the time?”</p><p>“Um, yes, Michael.”</p><p>“That’s why she chose you. You’re willing to injure yourself for true love. You’re willing to protect others while doing so, if necessary.”</p><p>“O...”</p><p>“Exactly. You will meet Sanya when it is time, Thomas Raith. I bid thee 2 of you adieu...”</p><p> </p><p>He left the apartment with no sound. After he left, I walked over to Kenzie’s tank which was in my room to talk to her quietly. I put her down and conjured 4 rabbits for her after a few minutes. After the tank was closed, I went back to the living room to meet with Thomas.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“What did you think of Michael?”</p><p>“He was a nice guy, Evans. So your name is Harrison? Why do you not use it?”</p><p>“I’m just not used to using it, Thomas.”</p><p>“What did you go do; after he left?”</p><p>“O, nothing much, just talk to and feed my Basilisk.”</p><p>“You have a what? It needs to be killed. It...”</p><p>“She is my familiar, Thomas.”</p><p>“You can speak to it?”</p><p>“Yes, I can speak to her, Thomas. She is small, for now.”</p><p>‘The tank looks too small for her. What other interesting animal friends do you have?”</p><p>“O, just a Phoenix, a few Nundus, a few Nemean Lion cubs, is all...”</p><p>“A what? You have a what?”</p><p>“A Phoenix, and a few common cats, Thomas.”</p><p>“The Phoenix and a Unicorn are the ultimate Light creatures. The Nundu and Nemean Lion are almost impossible to control.”</p><p>“Do you want to meet them?”</p><p>“Now?”</p><p>“The Phoenix, eventually. The other animals, you’ll have to come with me to Africa, if you want to. Wear your Basilisk armor. I’m going to connect to your mind, so you may speak to them.”</p><p>“Now?”</p><p>“After lunch, Thomas.”</p><p>“Can we go to the pub you usually frequent?”</p><p>“If you mean McAnally’s, yes, we can. I’d advise you take the sword, but don’t draw or use it. I’ll do the same for mine, to be on the safe side.”</p><p>“Consider it done, Evans. We’ll take my car, since Dresden took yours.”</p><p>“The hummer?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Let’s go. You want me to cover the bill?”</p><p>“Not this time, Evans.”</p><p>“Thanks, Thomas.”</p><p> </p><p>We left my apartment. We got to the pub a few minutes later. After a filling lunch in which we met no one, we finished the food.</p><p> </p><p>He paid for it. I took his arm. A few seconds later, we landed in a forest in Kenya. I saw the 2 Nemean Lion cubs come up to us. I watched as the magic flashed, as they both bonded with Thomas, as his familiars. This was truly unexpected.</p><p> </p><p>The 6 Nundus came up to us. I opened a connection to Thomas’s mind, and the minds of the 8 cats.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">**”You are not Cadera, but he is under your skin.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Who did we just bond to? What do we call you both?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I am Evans. The one you 2 beautiful girls just bonded to is Thomas. Thomas? These 2 lovely cubs are Nyx and Neaera. They’ll be your guard cats.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Can I take them home with us; Evans? Will I need you here to translate for them?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“No. When we leave, they’ll be able to speak to you in your mind. We’ll have to talk to Mr. Davis, the building manager. They’ll be able to go hunt for food in forests all over the world.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Why do we need to talk to the building manager; Evans?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“To see if he’ll let you keep them in the building with you.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Can’t you give me a way to get here and back that you don’t have to be around for?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Maybe, Thomas.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Evans?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Yes; Nyx?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“What is a building?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“It is our den, Nyx.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“You have your own den; Evans?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I do, Neaera.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Why does someone else have to know we’re his?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“To be sure that we’re not breaking any rules.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Thomas?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Yes; Nyx?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“What are rules? Why can they not be broken?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“If we break any rules, the 2 of you might be taken away from me and hurt or killed.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“O...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“We’ll be back in a few minutes, Nyx and Neaera.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“We’ll be here.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“We’re so sleepy...”**</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I closed the connection to all the animals, and gave Thomas a headache relief potion. After a few seconds, the 2 cubs went to a nearby tree to rest. I took his arm and apparated us back to Chicago.</p><p> </p><p>We landed in front of our building, and went to see the building manager in his office.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, Harry Evans and Thomas Raith. What can I do for the 2 of you?”</p><p>“I just got 2 familiars, Mr. Davis. I was wondering if I could bring them here.”</p><p>“What are they, if I may ask; Thomas? Do you have any familiars; Harry?”</p><p>“I do, Mr. Davis. One is a Phoenix; one is a small female Basilisk.”</p><p>“My 2 familiars are 2 small female Nemean Lion cubs. They’re the size of a common Labrador.”</p><p>“Those are not small cubs, Thomas. Harry? Are you aware that the MACUSA has an almost complete ban on importing and keeping of any Basilisk or similar animal, that is not controllable by a Parselmouth?”</p><p>“I’m very much aware of it, Mr. Davis. That ban does not apply to me, for 2 reasons.”</p><p>“O?”</p><p>“I’m a Parselmouth. The Basilisk in question is my bonded familiar. She’s too small to kill people, as are the 2 cubs.”</p><p>“I see. Please don’t bring them into the country, Thomas.”</p><p>“Actually, he might be able to. We need to go to Gringots.</p><p>“Why; Harry?”</p><p>“They’ll be able to help us in figuring out bonded familiar laws. We’ll be back shortly, Mr. Davis.”</p><p>“If you are able to bring them into the country, they can’t live here.”</p><p>“Yes, no letting them eat people, no letting them hunt them as prey...”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>We left and walked past the ward line. A few seconds later, we were in Gringots of Chicago.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked with Evans through the bank, after we bowed to the 4 guards that were at the door. I saw as he flashed some sort of ring. This gave us access to the head of the bank. When we got to his office, under heavy guard, I watched as Harry Evans bowed to him. I copied his action. After a few seconds, we sat down. Before anything even started, Harry cut his finger with a provided dagger. After a few seconds, a parchment flashed in front of us, and was taken by the goblin.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome to Gringots Chicago, Lord, um...”</p><p>“You may use my highest title to make things easier on both of us, Your Majesty.”</p><p>“So, Lord Emrys; then?”</p><p>“Yes, Your Majesty. Do you need my friend here to take the same blood test that I just took?”</p><p>“Will he be added to any of your accounts here?”</p><p>“He will not.”</p><p>“It is not necessary, then, Lord Emrys. Why are the 2 of you here; if I may ask?”</p><p>“I have a bonded familiar that is classified as a Class XXXXX beast by the MACUSA and all Ministries of Magic worldwide.”</p><p>“I have 2 that are also of the same class, Your Majesty.”</p><p>“May we of Gringots know what the 3 animals are; please?”</p><p>“Of course, Your Majesty. My familiar is a 5 month old female Basilisk.”</p><p>“My 2 familiars are a set of female Nemean Lion cubs that are between 6 months and a year old. We need to know how we can bring them into the country without having the MACUSA or other ministries on our asses.”</p><p>“Lord Emrys, you have a perpetual license to breed basilisks and other Class XXXXX creatures. You wish your friend to have a license for what purpose?”</p><p>“To be able to breed and take care of his 2 familiars.”</p><p>“There are very few male Nemean Lions in existence, Lord Emrys. What animals will you breed them with; um...”</p><p>“I am Thomas Raith; Primary heir to the Raith House of the white Court. My father is still alive, Your Majesty. As for what animals, I’m not sure. Harry Evans?”</p><p>“There are 2 male Nundu cubs that have taken a shine to his 2 familiars, Your Majesty. They are too young to carry cubs of their own.”</p><p>“So a hybrid beast license for Class XXXXX creatures; then; Heir Raith?”</p><p>“Yes, Your Majesty. How much will this cost?”</p><p>“Do you want it to be a perpetual license that is everlasting; Heir Raith?”</p><p>“If you can, that would be helpful, Your Majesty.”</p><p>“The cost will be $350 thousand paid up front.”</p><p>“Consider it done.”</p><p>“Um, Thomas? You don’t have that much cash handy...”</p><p>“There is a new-fangled thing called a credit card, Harry Evans...”</p><p>“That is Harrison Emrys to you, Thomas Raith. I’m aware of the usage of a credit card. I’m old, but not that old.”</p><p>“Were you alive when dinosaurs ruled the world; Harry?”</p><p>“Hell no, Thomas. I’m not Uriel, or the other 3 Archangels.”</p><p>“Lord Emrys? Why do you and Heir Raith have swords with you?”</p><p>“We’re both Knights of the Cross, Your Majesty.”</p><p>“We will harm no one with the blades, Your Majesty.”</p><p>“So, they’re for personal defense; then?”</p><p> </p><p>We both nodded. I watched as Thomas brought out a black leather wallet. He flipped out his ID card and a black credit card. He handed both items to the goblin.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back momentarily, Heir Raith.”</p><p> </p><p>He was back 5 minutes later.</p><p> </p><p>“It is done, Heir Raith. Your newly minted license is in your wallet, under your ID card. Do you carry your license; Lord Emrys?”</p><p>“I do, Your Majesty.”</p><p>“Is my license registered with Gringots?”</p><p>“It is. It will be registered with all the Ministries of Magic worldwide in the next 24 hours.”</p><p>“Thank you for your help in this matter, Your Majesty.”</p><p>“Gringots is here to serve all clients; Lord Emrys and Heir Raith.”</p><p>“May your gold forever flow.”</p><p>“May your enemies die under your immense power.”</p><p> </p><p>We bowed to the goblin king and took off. When we got back to my apartment, Harry Dresden was getting back from work. We hung out in the living room. As we ate dinner, we talked..</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Evans and Thomas? The 2 of you have been busy.”</p><p>“Yes, we have been, Dresden. What about you?”</p><p>“Not much has been going on for the Chicago PD.”</p><p>“No more attacks from the Denarians?”</p><p>“None, as of late. Them laying low is concerning.”</p><p>“Agreed. Evans and I had a grand adventure.”</p><p>“O?”</p><p>“After I got chosen by the sword, we went to the pub you frequent. He took me to Kenya. I had 2 cats bond with me.”</p><p>“Were they 2 of the Nundus; Thomas?”</p><p>“No, Evans. They were the 2 female Nemean Lion cubs.”</p><p>“O, hell...”</p><p>“I know. After they were resting, we came back here, and got me a perpetual license, so I can keep them, and raise hybrids.”</p><p>“Shit. That must’ve cost...”</p><p>“It did, but it will be worth it. We need to go see the building manager.”</p><p>“You intend to move them in here as what, guard cats?”</p><p>“I think so. Should I do so?”</p><p>“Honestly, I’d say no.”</p><p>“Can I at least take them to the Raith estate?”</p><p>“How much time for the license’s information to be blasted worldwide?”</p><p>“The Goblin King of Gringots Chicago said it should be done in 24 hours. It is Monday. So, maybe Wednesday...”</p><p>“Let’s go talk to your father, after we’re done eating. We also need to go to the MACUSA, not the White Council.”</p><p>“Do you work tomorrow?”</p><p>“I do not. We’ll go then.”</p><p>“Who is the head of the Creature department of the MACUSA, do you know; Evans?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, Thomas. It does not matter, anyway.”</p><p>“What do you mean; Evans?”</p><p>“When we go there tomorrow, all you need to do is tell the person at the front desk that your bonded animals are familiars, show your license, and you’ll be good.”</p><p>“Is that what you did when you got here; Evans?”</p><p>“Not exactly, but I’ll do so, tomorrow.”</p><p>“Do we need to bring our familiars?”</p><p>“We do not.”</p><p>“Let’s finish our dinner, then we’ll go and speak to my dad.”</p><p>“Bob? You’re going to come with?”</p><p>“No, Evans. I’ll wait for the 3 of you to get back.”</p><p>“I understand the why. What did you think of Molly’s lessons this past weekend?”</p><p>“She learns quickly.”</p><p>“Agreed. We’ll be back in a few minutes, Bob. If the phone rings...”</p><p>“Let them know you’re not in. Are you expecting any phone calls?”</p><p>“I don’t think so. See ya.”</p><p>“Goodbye.”</p><p> </p><p>We left past the gate and the ward line of the apartment complex. Thomas drove us in his hummer. A half hour later, we were in front of the Raith estate.</p><p> </p><p>We got out of his vehicle and went inside. We joined his dad in the living room. As we talked, we ate some light snacks.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Son? This is a surprise.”</p><p>“Do you want us to leave, dad? Did we interrupt anything?”</p><p>“No, no, it is fine. Why are the 2 of you here?”</p><p>“Um, I just got 2 familiars. I want to know if they can live here.”</p><p>“Dogs, cats?”</p><p>“The second. Well, sort of...”</p><p>“What? A Savanna Cat?”</p><p>“No, They’re a bit rarer, dad.”</p><p>“Spit it out, son.”</p><p>“Lysander, his familiars are 2 female Nemean Lion cubs. He wants to know if they can move in here, as his guard cats.”</p><p>“Damn, son. That’s fine. Did you get a license to have them in this country without getting harassed by the magical authorities?”</p><p>“I did, dad. Do you want to see it?”</p><p>“If you don’t mind, Thomas. What the hell was just charged to the family’s account? It is damn near $400 thousand...”</p><p>“That would be the perpetual everlasting license. It allows me to keep them in this country, and breed them with Nundus to create hybrids.”</p><p>“Excuse me? You’re going to what, with what; Thomas Raith?”</p><p>“I’m going to eventually breed the 2 familiars I have with twin Nundus that they’ve taken a fancy to, in the future.”</p><p>“And how exactly will you be sure that you, don’t, um, die; son?”</p><p>“That, Harry Evans can help me out with. I think...”</p><p>“I can. The 2 twin Nundus are cubs themselves, so they pose no danger to anyone. It is just like my small Basilisk. She poses no danger.”</p><p>“Um, Harry Evans? How do you have a...”</p><p>“I found her a while back, Lysander. I can speak to her. She won’t kill anyone, unless I’m in true mortal danger. I can be sure that the cubs are the same for Thomas.”</p><p>“Son?”</p><p>“Yes, dad?”</p><p>“Can you speak to them? If so, how...”</p><p>“They can talk to him in his mind, Lysander.”</p><p>“Where are they; now?”</p><p>“In Kenya.”</p><p>“Speaking of Kenya, you said you’re going to give me a way to get from here to there; Evans?”</p><p>“Do you still wear the ring, Lysander?”</p><p>“I do. Thomas does not have one.”</p><p>“Give me your ring, I’ll copy it and give it back to you.”</p><p>“Sure, give me a sec.”</p><p> </p><p>Lysander took off his ring. I took it into my left hand, copied it and gave him the one that was in my right. The one that was in my left, I modified. The earth had ley lines running through it. I hooked the ring’s magic to them. I programmed it to take him from Chicago to where his 2 familiars were. After a few seconds, I was done.</p><p> </p><p>“To use the ring as a portkey, think of your familiars and spin it twice. To come back, think of your apartment, or this place, and spin it 3 times. This does not use my magic.”</p><p>“Thanks, Evans. So dad, can I keep them here?”</p><p>“I’d like to meet them, in 2 days.”</p><p>“That’s fine, Lysander. Tomorrow morning, he and I will be going to make sure the MACUSA has our license information.”</p><p>“Good, good. I look forward to meeting the cubs Thursday afternoon. Harry Evans? Can you bring the 2 Nundus as well? Can you make sure that they don’t try to eat any of my staff or family?”</p><p>“I can do that, Lysander. Where do you want us to land?”</p><p>“Out back near the small forest is fine. I’ll make sure that no one but me is there to receive you.”</p><p>“Thanks, dad.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, son.”</p><p> </p><p>We took off. We got back to the complex after a few minutes. The next day after Dresden went to work, we went to the Woolworth building in New York. When we got there, all we did was present the receptionist with our licenses, she stamped them, and we were on our way.</p><p> </p><p>We decided to go to England to repeat the same process. Lucky for us, it did work, just as we’d intended. We got a second stamp. We were told that they’d pass along our information to the other Ministries of Magic worldwide.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing interesting happened over the next 2 days. We did go visit the Nundus and Nemean Lions, so Thomas could get used to them.</p><p> </p><p>On Thursday, we took the 4 cubs with us to go meet Lysander. He met us out back, as we’d asked. As soon as we landed, I opened a connection to all of us the the 4 cubs. This way Lysander and Thomas didn’t have to speak out loud.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">**”Cadera? Who are the mortals?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Are they food?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Are they things we can hunt?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“No, you 2, the younger of the 2 is our bonded.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“The elder is his, um...”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“His parent. This is their den. I do not live here, but I do visit.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“O...”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Can you give us your names?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Um, sure. My name’s Lysander. And you 2 lovely ladies are?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“I like him...”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“As do I...”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“I am Nyx.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“I am Neaera. The 2 boys don’t have names.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“We won’t have names until we’re chosen, Cadera.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Chosen by who; boys?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“We don’t know, Cadera. Neither do the other 4. Lysander? You can get us food?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“We can eat the prey we smell?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“No, the 4 of you may not. The prey you smell is others who live here.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Live here; Lysander?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Yes. This is my house, or den, if you want to call it that. Those who you smell that have similar blood to me are my children, um, cubs.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Lysander? You have a mate?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“I do not, Nyx.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Did you ever have a mate?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“I did some time back, but she died, Neaera.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Lysander?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Yes, Nyx?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“We’re tired. Can we sleep?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Sure, cubs.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Can you talk to us when we awaken?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“If I’m able to, I’ll be more than happy to do so.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Dad? I’ll be here to help you talk to them. The ring Cadera as he is known modified, helps me take the strain off my mind.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Lysander? I can modify your ring, as soon as these 4 are asleep.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Thanks, Cadera.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“You’re welcome, Lysander.”**</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We watched as the 4 cubs went into the forest and fell asleep in a pile of fluffy fir and wagging tails. After they were sleeping, we went inside to talk.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Dammit, my head fucking hurts.”</p><p>“Father?”</p><p>“Evans? Can you worn a guy the next time you open his mind to so many?”</p><p>“Sure, Lysander. I need to see your ring. I’ll make the same alterations I did for Thomas’s.”</p><p>“Will my head hurt every time I want to talk to the cubs? Will you keep the 4 here?”</p><p>“I think I will.”</p><p>“Won’t the other 4 be lonely?”</p><p>“I’ll bring them here from time to time.”</p><p>“Um, no, Evans. There aren’t enough animals to support 6 mostly grown Nundus and the 2 cubs.”</p><p>“Are you certain; Lysander?”</p><p>“I am, Evans. Here’s my ring. Can you give me something to cure the headache?”</p><p>‘Same, Evans.”</p><p>“Sure, you 2. Give me a sec.”</p><p> </p><p>Lysander handed me his ring. I pushed a bit of my magic into it, and let it connect to the nearby Ley Line. Thomas’s ring was already on it. I handed it back to him. I summoned 2 headache relief potions from my trunk which I always carried on me. I handed each of them a potion. After they downed them, their heads stopped hurting.</p><p> </p><p>Before we could continue talking, a small house-elf popped into the room. He handed me a letter and took off. I allowed the letter to float in front of me for a few seconds. I scanned it with the elder Wand and found nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, but I do have to go and take care of this.”</p><p>“Gringots; Evans?”</p><p>“Yes. Gringots London, to be more specific.”</p><p>“Do I need to be there?”</p><p>“No, Thomas.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p> </p><p>I left the estate. As soon as I went past the gate, I took a portkey to England. I landed in front of the leaky Cauldron. I walked through it until I got to Diagon Alley. I walked only for a few minutes until I got to Gringots.</p><p> </p><p>After I flashed my Emrys ring, I was led to see king Ragnok. After the customary bows and blood test was done, the conversation began, after I handed him the letter.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good evening, Lord Emrys.”</p><p>“Good evening, Ragnok. Why so formal?”</p><p>“I got a missive from the MACUSA and our British Ministry of Magic. I just want to confirm that you and an ally of yours are licensed to raise Class XXXXX creatures.”</p><p>“That’s right, Ragnok. I have a female Basilisk familiar, while my ally has 2 female Nemean Lion cubs as familiars. The 2 cubs have bonded with 2 male Nundu cubs.”</p><p>“I understand. You don’t have to bring him in; we just wanted to confirm your story, is all. Is there anything you require of us?”</p><p>“Not at this moment, Ragnok. Will you keep the letter?”</p><p>“Yes. We shall talk soon, Lord Emrys.”</p><p>“We shall, Ragnok. May your gold forever flow.”</p><p>“May your enemies be destroyed under your immense power.”</p><p> </p><p>I bowed to him, and took off. The next day after Dresden took off to go to work, Sebastian came to visit me.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you doing; Evans?”</p><p>“Fine, Sebastian.”</p><p>“I see you got the next 2 clues, but you have not opened them.”</p><p>“I honestly forgot I had them. What are they?”</p><p>“That would be telling, you’ll know when it is time.”</p><p>“Where is the final clue?”</p><p>“Dresden and you will collect it soon. I’d advise you prepare your honeymoon location now.”</p><p>“But, it’s almost the end of March. How...”</p><p>“Time outside of time, Evans. Demonreach has it. You’ll have my help along with my children’s.”</p><p>“But, you can’t procreate...”</p><p>“The reapers are my children, Evans.”</p><p>“O, while you’re here, I want the 12 books. I...”</p><p> </p><p>For one of the few times in my long existence, I saw Sebastian’s face go from serene to seriously pissed off. Before I could blink, we were in the void between life and death.</p><p> </p><p>“You, idiot fuck! Why are you fucking obsessed with those specific memories?”</p><p>“The eldest boy. He had a mostly wonderful childhood. He was what I could’ve been. All those fuckheads had to do, was...”</p><p>“I know, I know, Master. Do you want me to de-age you, again?”</p><p>“I honestly don’t think so.”</p><p>“Are you ready to go to Demonreach to rebuild it?”</p><p>“All of it?”</p><p>“No. Just the cabin and the tower that is above the prison. You can check out the wards while you’re at it.”</p><p>“Fawkes told me that he can’t get to where the 12 books are.”</p><p>“That is true. Neither can you, without my help.”</p><p>“So, the books...”</p><p>“You’ll have them as you look into the wards, and as you work on the island. When you’re done, they’ll be taken to Gringots. Half will be in the Gryffindor vault, the other half will be in the Slytherin vault. You’ll retain the knowledge from them. That knowledge will be under a secrecy vow.”</p><p>“Will they cause me to go insane?”</p><p>“No, they will not.”</p><p>“When I get done, how much time will have passed out here?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you when it is all over. So, do you think you need to cry; my Master?”</p><p>“I don’t think so, Sebastian. You can see the future. Right?”</p><p>“To an extent. No, none of your kids will ever fall, or get anywhere near it. The knowledge you’ll learn cannot be passed down without my express permission.”</p><p>“Let’s go, so I may get our honeymoon spot ready.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit, my Master...”</p><p> </p><p>We left the void. A few seconds later, we were on Demonreach. Alfred as Dresden calls him, came to meet me. Sebastian took off.</p><p> </p><p>Before he left, he left me a shrunken trunk.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good morning, Harry Evans. Why are you here?”</p><p>“I’m here to work on repairing parts of the island. You won’t kick me out?”</p><p>“No. Though you’re not the warden of the prison, you’re his intended, though he has not made that decision as of yet.”</p><p>“How fucking long will it take him to do so?”</p><p>“He should make his decision by the end of the week. It is Tuesday. You’ll be here until Sunday night. Did Sebastian tell you that you’d be working outside of time?”</p><p>“Yes. He didn’t give me the specifics.”</p><p>“The island can be put under time compression. It is on 4 primary ley lines, so you won’t have to worry about it losing power. For every day outside, it will be 2 months inside. So you’ll be here with me for 10 months.”</p><p>“This won’t push your powers at all to hold?”</p><p>“It will not.”</p><p>“Let me see what I was given by Sebastian. Can my cell or other communications work while I’m under time compression?”</p><p>“It cannot. If anything outside happens that needs your attention, I’ll let you know. Oo, the 12 books lost to the sands of time. Will you learn the spells in them?”</p><p>“I will. If I can fucking read them. All I feel is, o you sadistic son of a bitch!”</p><p>“Moi?”</p><p>“Not you, Alfred, Sebastian.”</p><p>“What? You don’t know Braille?”</p><p>“O, I know it, I just didn’t think they’d be given to me like this. Are they the unredacted copies?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. I’m not one who can travel to alternate timelines or realities. Let me get you some help. Give me a sec.”</p><p>“Thanks, Alfred.”</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later, the 2 mothers appeared in front of me. I bowed to them and kissed the air above their hands in deference.</p><p> </p><p>They returned it with respect. Alfred left us to talk.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Prince of Winter? You have questions for us?”</p><p>“Yes. Are these 12 books the actual thing?”</p><p>“They are. We got one of the few copies that exist.”</p><p>“Prince of winter, please don’t do any of the rituals that are in those pages.”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>“Regarding the ritual you know of, we’ll explain it as follows, so you can understand it more completely.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mother Winter and Mother Summer.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Winter Prince.”</p><p>“Our Pleasure, Prince of Winter.”</p><p>“When someone joined Lord Voldemort; could they do so if they were under any potions?”</p><p>“No, Mother Winter.”</p><p>“Could they do so, if they were under the Imperius?”</p><p>“No, Mother Summer.”</p><p>“That ritual is similar. It must be done either of someone’s free will, or under actual threat of death.”</p><p>“We’ll leave you to study, Prince of Winter.”</p><p>“Learn the setup of the rituals, counters to the rituals, and the spells that are in the books.”</p><p>“These aren’t in English, but the Braille is. How...”</p><p>“Magic, Winter Prince. Teach this information to no one, not even bob. Cleanse your magic before you leave.”</p><p>“I’ll do so.”</p><p>“Have fun, Winter Prince.”</p><p>“See you, non-flying plushie...”</p><p> </p><p>Before I could retort, the 2 women were gone.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry Evans? Those 2 told you what you needed to know to finally a swage your fears?”</p><p>“They did, Alfred. Where will I practice the new spells?”</p><p>“You see the new structure on the island, the one next to the destroyed tower?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You’ll practice them there. Your mind will absorb the information. You can read while you help me rebuild the cabin. What do you want to do with the tower?”</p><p>“Repair the hole that leads to the prison. I’m going to check on the wards, while I’m at it. I know I put them up, but I didn’t link them...”</p><p>“I did. They’re being powered by the 4 ley lines.”</p><p>“Thanks. Let’s start now. Let me flip this thing to the beginning. How I’d kill for there to be an audiobook version...”</p><p>“There is, Harry Evans. Think of it, and your magic will do the rest, though I’d advise you also read the books, while you listen, to truly absorb the information.”</p><p>“I’ll do so, Alfred.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>For the first few hours under time compression, I viewed the wards surrounding the prison using my Mage Sight. They were intact, and did not have to be redone. After the last ward was viewed and cataloged, I moved on to starting to repair the cabin. I used some of the wood and stone that was in the forest. I changed the design and greatly expanded the inside of it, while leaving the outside as close to its original structure as possible. I was done with everything in the first week. I used my Cadera form to hunt for my food. While I rested, I used the audiobook to reread the chapters of the book I’d read while I was working.</p><p> </p><p>For the next 2 weeks under time compression, I mastered all the spells that were in the first 2 books. Some I could adapt using Parseltongue, some I had to verbalize. After my magic was clean, I moved on to repairing the tower above the prison. As I was doing this, Alfred came to talk to me.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“You’ve not gone insane, Harry Evans...”</p><p>“I have not, Alfred. Thanks for keeping me company.”</p><p>“You finished the cabin quickly. You didn’t change any of the outside structure?”</p><p>“No, I just repaired it. This is where my future husband and I will come for our honeymoon. Do you feel I need to make any other changes to it?”</p><p>“No. I see you covered the first 2 books. You know what I’m going to ask...”</p><p>“Yes, I mastered the spells, but I didn’t attempt any of the rituals in the books, though I do have all the potions and spells memorized for the counters, if they’re ever needed.”</p><p>“You had no problems getting any of the rare ingredients for the potions?”</p><p>“None. For those that I couldn’t find here, I had Pearl and Jade, my youngest house-elves go to Gringots to get them from my vaults.”</p><p>“I’d say turn the tower into a second cabin-like structure.”</p><p>“why?”</p><p>“So you 2 may fornicate in more than one room. Also, turn part of it into a nursery for all your squishies...”</p><p>“All my what; Alfred?”</p><p>“Children, Harry Evans. Do you not call them squishies?”</p><p>“I think of them as squishies, but I don’t call them as such. If I did, I’d be like; come to me, squishy number 1, squishy number 2, squishy number 3, etc...”</p><p>“Of course you would, Harry Evans. Did you check on the wards over the prison?”</p><p>“Yes. They’re all fully powered. I need to be able to hide the prison and any of its evil from my future squishies.”</p><p>“that, you’ll do before you leave.”</p><p>“Alright. Let’s start, while I continue my reading and listening to the books.”</p><p>“Not before you eat a hardy meal. Give me a few seconds, and your food will appear. Join me in the cabin. Won’t you?”</p><p>“Of course. Thanks, Alfred.”</p><p>“My pleasure, Harry Evans.”</p><p> </p><p>We went into the cabin. Before we could start eating, we saw 4 children come to meet us. They sat down around us. They looked between 5-8 years of age. Two were boys, 2 were girls. As we ate, they talked to me, since they could not see Alfred.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Daddy wanted us to come.”</p><p>“Are all of you cubs housebroken?”</p><p>“Not kitties, Mr...”</p><p>“My name’s Harry Evans. Do you have names?”</p><p>“No, Mr. Evans.”</p><p>“Thank your friend for the food, Mr. Evans.”</p><p>“I do believe he knows.”</p><p>“Are you lonely, Mr. Evans?”</p><p>“I am not.”</p><p>“Mr. Evans? Why does your magic feel wrong?”</p><p>“I am learning the blackest of arts, little one. I will cleanse my magic before I leave.”</p><p>“Daddy wants us to tell you that your intended is not at home.”</p><p>“Where is he?”</p><p>“He’s with the alphas.”</p><p>“Your friend brought all the food?”</p><p>“He did. Will you all leave after we finish eating?”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Evans.”</p><p>“Daddy says it is not safe for us to be here.”</p><p>“What daddy says, we do.”</p><p>“Good squishies...”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, we were done with the food. As each child left, they came to hug me. I hugged each gently and held them for a few seconds. As their magic touched mine, it cleaned my magic somehow. After the last child left, I started the rebuilding of the tower.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>For the next 2 months under time compression, I rebuilt the tower with Alfred’s help. By the end of the first week, the hole and the wards surrounding it were repaired. By the end of the second week, half of the tower was done. Every day, Alfred made sure I had 3 good meals at 7:30 AM, 12:35 PM and 6:30 PM.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>When I wasn’t working on the tower, I was reading the books. I finished books 3-4 at the end of the first month under time compression. All the spells were mastered, all the ritual counters were mastered. If any potions needed to be made, they were learned and made. I was lucky that none of the ritual counters I was using had anything to do with human sacrifice, though some of the more brutal rituals did.</p><p> </p><p>The completed potions and notes were stored in the Emrys and Peverell vaults at Gringots, thanks to Pearl and Jade. By the end of the second month, I was finished with books 7-8. Each set of 2 books were memorized one every 2 weeks. Not because I was a slow reader, but because there was allot of new information which I had to learn. By the final month in which the tower was being completed, I didn’t study the books. I put all of my attention towards making it safe and a wonderful living space.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>At the beginning of the sixth month or third day outside, Jade came to see me with a note. It was from Gringots, London. I wrote a quick letter back, since I could not leave until my job was done.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>
  <strong>To Ragnok: King of Gringots, London England,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope this letter finds you well. I am currently on an assignment which I cannot leave. Jade and Pearl, my 2 youngest house-elves, have met with your goblins over the last few days. The unmarked trunks that they give them are my notes and other miscellaneous information. I am sorry that I cannot tell you this in person. You have trusted me so far, even when I was a young child. Please trust me now. Nothing that is in the trunks will harm you, Gringots as a whole, or any of its customers. Jade will deliver this letter to you personally. When I am done, I can meet with you. If this sealed letter is proof enough, then we do not need to meet, unless something dire happens to me. May your gold forever flow.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Harrison Emrys, Lord of the Primary House of Emrys</strong>
</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I finished the letter and handed it off to Jade once I imprinted my Emrys Coat of Arms onto the wax seal that was on the left side of the envelope it was in. She came back and gave me a thumbs up. She took off after I bowed to her in thanks. It was lunch time.</p><p> </p><p>As I ate, Alfred talked to me. We were alone.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“You’ve completed your work for me in far less time than I thought it would take, Harry Evans.</p><p>“Is the work up to your standards; Alfred?”</p><p>“It is. Have the meals been good?”</p><p>“They have been, I thank you for them.”</p><p>“you’re welcome. I thank you for cleaning your magic every time you’re done learning your new skillset. Gringots got your letter?”</p><p>“They did. The letter let them know that the stuff that I had my 2 house-elves take there was mine, and that it would harm no one.”</p><p>“That’s more than understandable, on their part. You can study for a while longer. It is only Friday, after all.”</p><p>“So 4 more months that I can dedicate to studying the other 4 books.”</p><p>“Exactly. From what I can see, I like what you’ve done with the cabin and tower. I do believe the warden of the prison will be overjoyed when he sees it.”</p><p>“I know you’re right. I’ll get back to studying.”</p><p>“You do that.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>For the next 4 months under time compression, I read and studied the last 4 books. I finished half of the books every 2 weeks.</p><p> </p><p>During the day, I’d practice the spells in the older languages. At night, I’d go through the chapters using a pair of noise canceling headphones. At the end of the tenth month or Sunday night, the time compression was turned off. Before anyone came to get me, I reinforced the wards that covered the nursery and playrooms for the kids. Sebastian came to meet me before I left. Alfred left to give us our space.</p><p> </p><p>“You have finished your job here, Harry Evans.”</p><p>“Is it to your satisfaction, Sebastian?”</p><p>“It is. The books have been moved to your 2 vaults. Your notes are there as well.”</p><p>“Is Harry Dresden...”</p><p>“He misses you terribly. You need to talk to Merlin.”</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“Now. I’ve cleansed your magic.”</p><p>“Why did you give me the damned books in braille?”</p><p>“I saw that was one of the skills you’ve not worked on for a while. Yes, the originals do exist, but they’re not translated into English.”</p><p>“What languages were those originally written in? Do you know?”</p><p>“Old Toltec, Aztec and Mayan with a bit of Olmec thrown in to the mix.”</p><p>“The fuck? Why...”</p><p>“That’s how the books were written. I’m not sure who translated them, but I do know they’re the unredacted copies. You had no issues learning the spells and counters to the rituals?”</p><p>“None. Before we leave, you’re the one whose been sending the clues?”</p><p>“Yes. Did you figure out what they meant?”</p><p>“Yes. They have to do with our wedding. Has Harry Dresden figured them out?”</p><p>“He might have. Are you ready?”</p><p>“I am. Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Before I could blink, I was gone, thanks to Sebastian. He left me to talk with Merlin.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, my too many times Great Grandson. What the hell have you been doing with your magic?”</p><p>“Just a spell or 2, Great Grandfather.”</p><p>“Have you gone into the Black Arts; Great Grandson?”</p><p>“If I have?”</p><p>“Make sure you do not fall.”</p><p>“I won’t fall, Great Grandfather. Sebastian would...”</p><p>“True. His punishments are legendary. Why else are you here?”</p><p>“To hang out. Also, I was hoping you’d officiate my upcoming wedding.”</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“It will be at the end of April of my timeline.”</p><p>“Who are your 4 witnesses?”</p><p>“Why do I need so many?”</p><p>“You need 2 for each part of the ceremony.”</p><p>“Each part?”</p><p>“Yes. In order for Harry Dresden to become immortal, you need to be married twice. Once by the non-magical, and once by the magical. I’ll be more than happy to do the second. Who will you get to do the first?”</p><p>“I think Father Forthill, though I’ll ask him to be certain he does not mind.”</p><p>“That’s a good idea. Who will be your 4 witnesses?”</p><p>“I’ll have Karen Merphy for the non-magical side. Harry Dresden will have Michael Carpenter.”</p><p>“And for the magical side?”</p><p>“I will have Theodore Nott. Harry Dresden will have Blaise Zabini.”</p><p>“Make sure you get the okays from the people you just named. Where will you have the reception?”</p><p>“McAnally’s. Mac won’t mind, since it will be a small party, we’ll all fit.”</p><p>“There’s also the fact that he gets allot of business for that day.”</p><p>“Yes, true. For the wedding, it will be a simple affair. Only those who know and accept Dresden’s magic will attend.”</p><p>“that’s why you chose Michael Carpenter and Karen Merphy?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Good choices. Sebastian is here for you. He’ll take you back. I look forward to seeing you soon, Great Grandson.”</p><p> </p><p>I hugged Merlin. He returned it. After a few seconds, he let me go. Sebastian took me back to Chicago.</p><p> </p><p>I silently apparated to my apartment. When I got there, I almost passed out. Bob carried me to the room and put me to sleep. I didn’t wake up until 5:30 AM the next morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Tuesday, March 30, two days after we dropped Molly off at her family’s house. When I woke up, I was alone. When I tried to call Evan’s phone, the number was disconnected.</p><p> </p><p>I searched for his stuff, some of it was gone, but not his blade. I wondered where he went, and when he’d be back. Before I left to work, I went to talk to Bob.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Harry.”</p><p>“Hey, Bob. Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“Did you, perhaps, see Harry Evans leave?”</p><p>“I did not feel him leave, but I do know he’s gone. Did you try calling his cell?”</p><p>“It is disconnected. I know it is not in the apartment, but his holy blade is. Why would he leave that behind?”</p><p>“He was asking me for something very specific. I cannot remember it, however.”</p><p>“Why would he block off your mind?”</p><p>“It isn’t blocked off, but it is as if part of it is missing.”</p><p>“Was it this weekend, when his firebird showed up?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Maybe he got what he wanted. Maybe he’s learning a skillset that he hopes to never use. Some of it is coming back to me. Give me a second...”</p><p> </p><p>Before we could continue our conversation, we saw Sebastian appear in front of us. He touched our heads and unlocked what we were both missing. He decided to be here with us for the time being. Maybe he could help us out.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good morning, Harry Dresden and Bob. My Master is gone. He’ll be back Sunday night. Where he went is my concern, not yours.”</p><p>“So, he’s not in any danger?”</p><p>“No, he is not, Harry Dresden.”</p><p>“Was it you who sent the clues?”</p><p>“I was. It took you long enough...”</p><p>“I know it did. Look, I have a few questions about marrying Harry Evans.”</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>“I know I love the guy, and vice versa. He completes me like no other. What I want to know is, how would this work?”</p><p>“How would what work; Harry Dresden?”</p><p>“Harry Evans is immortal. Would I become immortal? What does immortality mean for me?”</p><p>“Ding ding ding, and we have a winner!”</p><p>“Wha?”</p><p>“You asked the question that matters the most, Harry Dresden. If you do go through with the marriage to Harry Evans, you will become immortal, after the second part of the ceremony.”</p><p>“Second part?”</p><p>“Yes. The first part is your standard human ceremony. You need to find someone to officiate it.”</p><p>“I’ll go speak to Father Forthill after you leave. Who will officiate the second part of the ceremony?”</p><p>“That’s my master’s job, not yours, harry Dresden.”</p><p>“Please do go on, Sebastian.”</p><p>“After the first ceremony is done, the second ceremony will begin. This is where the 2 boxes Harry Evans got come into play.”</p><p>“What is in the boxes; Sebastian?”</p><p>“I’ll show you what’s in part of Harry Evan’s box, since his ring is white gold, and in the shape of the sun to represent the day. Yours is sterling silver, and in the shape of a moon, to represent the night. His represents Summer, while yours represents winter.”</p><p>“You know him best, Sebastian.”</p><p> </p><p>I watched as he opened one of the boxes. He pulled out a white gold ring. It has a Phoenix inlayed with many red and gold gems. I looked at it reverently.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do the proposal 2 nights after he gets back.”</p><p>“I’ll continue where I left off, earlier. When you finish with the second ceremony, your life and soul will be tied to Harry Evans, until eternity ends. This will not pass on to your kids, without my express permission.”</p><p>“So, this, means...”</p><p>“You’ll see the alphas die. You’ll see all your friends die, but Harry Evans and I will be with you, as will Bob.”</p><p>“What about our children? Will we have to watch them die?”</p><p>“If they do not wish to be immortals, then, yes, you’ll watch them die.”</p><p>“If they were to ask for immortality, it would be when?”</p><p>“When they have reached their age of majority, and no earlier.”</p><p>“I understand. Let me think about it, Sebastian.”</p><p>“Don’t think for too long, Harry Dresden.”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>After Sebastian took off, I went to see Father Forthill.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a surprise, Harry Dresden.”</p><p>“I know, Father. I was hoping I could ask you for a favor...”</p><p>“What is it; child?”</p><p>“I was hoping you’d officiate my wedding to Harry Evans in a few weeks. Look, I, know, we’re...</p><p>“It does not matter to me. What matters is, do you truly love Harry Evans; with all your heart and soul?”</p><p>“I do, indeed. I will propose to him next Wednesday.”</p><p>“How many will be attending?”</p><p>“I’ll give you an exact head count soon.”</p><p>“I’ll be more than happy to do this for you, Harry Dresden.”</p><p> </p><p>I smiled at him in thanks, and took off to work. When I got there, Karen called me to see her. I joined her after I got the 2 of us coffee and other goodies from Starbucks.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Harry. Thanks for the coffee and food.”</p><p>“Of course, Karen. Any news?”</p><p>“None, since yesterday. Do you know where Evans is, by any chance?”</p><p>“You called his phone, and it says it is disconnected?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“All I know thanks to one of his allies, is, he’s safe. I have a question for you, Karen.”</p><p>“Go on, Harry.”</p><p>“Should I marry Harry Evans?”</p><p>“Yes. Do you see your face when you talk about him?”</p><p>“My wha?”</p><p>“Look at your face whenever you mention him. It is serene and happy.”</p><p>“If we were to ask you to go to our wedding, would you do so?”</p><p>“Duh, you dork.”</p><p>“The rest of the department...”</p><p>“Some of them still think your magic isn’t real. Wait until the Denarians attack, again...”</p><p>“They attacked recently?”</p><p>“Tried to last night. Marcone or the other guy with a damned mini-gun saved allot of lives.”</p><p>“You mean Kincaid?”</p><p>“Yes. Miniguns, are...”</p><p>“A necessary evil, Karen. It does not matter that they’re illegal. They’re saving mortals.”</p><p>“I know. Good luck convincing the feds of that fact, however.”</p><p>“Yes, true.”</p><p>“Hey, Dresden, off the record...”</p><p>“Yes; Karen?”</p><p>“Where did those 2 men get the guns and other military style weapons? Do you know?”</p><p>“I think they got them out of state. Be glad they did.”</p><p>“O, I am. Can you drive a tank or other armored vehicle; Harry?”</p><p>“No, Karen. Can you?”</p><p>“I cannot.”</p><p>“We should see about learning, if at all possible.”</p><p>“Let’s see how the meeting later today goes.”</p><p>“O, that. Can I you know, not attend it?”</p><p>“You’re one of us, so you have to attend.”</p><p>“I don’t have an official badge...”</p><p>“That does not matter. You know what’s going on with the Denarians, so you’re our only official source. Can you go and find out who blasted the hounds into dust?”</p><p>“Consider it done. If I tell you, can you please be sure that they do not get arrested?”</p><p>“I’ll do my best, Harry.”</p><p>“I’ll be back in a few minutes, Karen. I’ll have an audio recording of the report for you and the officers. No names will be used, but I’ll tell you who is in it.”</p><p>“More than fair.”</p><p> </p><p>I left the office. I drove until I got to Kincaid’s usual hang out spot. As I got out of the car, so did Marcone and his body guards.</p><p> </p><p>We went into a nondescript warehouse. This was perfect. I didn’t have to search for anyone, and I’d have my questions answered. Before anyone spoke, I took out a small micro recorder and put it on the desk in front of us. Ivy was sitting next to us quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry Dresden? Are you not supposed to be at work?”</p><p>“I’m working, Marcone. I want to know who blasted the hounds into dust last night.”</p><p>“We both did. Are you going to turn us in; Dresden?”</p><p>“No. Your military weapons saved many lives. How many attacked?”</p><p>“I’ll answer this, since I was there from the start of the attack to its end.”</p><p>“Thanks, Kincaid.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Dresden. Yesterday, Ivy and I went to a park so she could play with a few friends she’s made. As we were coming back, I saw almost 200 hounds approaching a nearby mall. The people who saw the armored vehicle told the others to vacate the area, which they did. As soon as the people left, I opened fire. Some of the hounds were shredded, while some tried to attack the vehicle.”</p><p>“It is here, when I showed up with my own minigun. I shredded the hounds that went after Kincaid’s vehicle. It was over in less than 5 minutes.”</p><p>“No humans died, or were eaten; guys?”</p><p>“None.”</p><p>“Ivy?”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Dresden?”</p><p>“Are you doing well?”</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Dresden. I wore my suit of armor, which I do thank you for, by the way.”</p><p>“You’re more than welcome. I see that everyone’s wearing armor.”</p><p>“We are. We’re all carrying daggers.”</p><p>“All but me, Mr. Dresden.”</p><p>“You know why you cannot, Ivy.”</p><p>“I do, Kincaid. Let me stop this, since you both did answer my questions.”</p><p>“Of course, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>I stopped the micro recorder and put it back in my jacket pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, the next question is personal. I want everyone’s opinion.”</p><p>“Ask it, Dresden.”</p><p>“What is your opinion on Harry Evans?”</p><p>“In what sense; Dresden?”</p><p>“I’m considering marrying the guy.”</p><p>“Honestly, I’d say go for it, Dresden.”</p><p>“I don’t disagree. Marcone and I will cover the thing.”</p><p>“We’ll split it, Kincaid. You cover the wedding, I’ll cover the reception.”</p><p>“Can I come, Mr. Evans?”</p><p>“Of course you can, Ivy.”</p><p>“When will it be; Dresden?”</p><p>“I’m not sure.”</p><p>“Dresden? Where is Evans? His phone is disconnected.”</p><p>“I do not know, but at least I know he is safe.”</p><p>“When will he be back? Do you know?”</p><p>“On Sunday. If you all don’t mind, I do have to get back to work.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Have a good day, Mr. Dresden.”</p><p>“Thanks, Ivy. You all do as well.”</p><p> </p><p>I bowed to each person. They all bowed back. When I got back to the police department, I was waved to join Karen and the officers in the main conference room.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Karen? Why is he here?”</p><p>“He’s here to give us an update on the Denarian situation, Rudolph.”</p><p>“Yes, I am. Yesterday, you all heard of the hounds that tried to attack the major mall here in Chicago?”</p><p>“Yes. We should’ve been called...”</p><p>“No, Rudolph. Those things would’ve eaten us alive. They’re not your normal dogs, so animal control would’ve been no help.”</p><p>“The weapons that were used, are...”</p><p>“Completely legal, thanks to a law passed 10 years ago.”</p><p>“We need to arrest the people who fired them, Karen.”</p><p>“No, Rudolph. They saved many lives.”</p><p>“They’re doing our job...”</p><p>“Not exactly, Rudolph.”</p><p>“It does not matter, Rudolph.”</p><p>“Sir? But...”</p><p>“Mr. Malone?”</p><p>“Yes, Harry Dresden?”</p><p>“You believe me. Do you not?”</p><p>“I, unlike some of these mush heads know what’s going on outside of this office. I know who was involved. For now, and until the Denarian situation is permanently handled, no one will be arrested for any usage of military weapons, legal or otherwise, as long as they use them to defend our city. They are not to kill any of the people in it with the weapons.”</p><p>“Fair enough, Mr. Malone.”</p><p>“Rudolph, I saw the aftermath of those 2 miniguns. I did recognize those who were in the vehicles, they will be left alone.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“If there’s nothing else, we can end this meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>NO one said anything. We all left the room. Nothing interesting happened for the rest of the day. Since I was not asked to keep the recording, I destroyed the flash drive that was in the micro recorder.</p><p> </p><p>On Friday morning, I had the day off work. Bob and I went to visit the alphas after I watched him put a strong glamour on his face and body. He made his voice sound different to be on the safe side. I’d let him pick out his new name. I knew he’d make it interesting. They were at McAnally’s along with most of the Senior White Council and Waldo Butters. The last one was surprising.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Harry. Who’s the new hotty?”</p><p>“I’m Genesis. I’m one of Harry’s friends. He’s told me about those who are here. I won’t name each and every person, that gets annoying, and I might miss someone.”</p><p>“Alright. Hoss?”</p><p>“Yes, McCoy?”</p><p>“Where the hell is Harry Evans?”</p><p>“He’ll be back in 2 days.”</p><p>“Tell him that we need to see him as soon as he gets back.”</p><p>“Um, Mr. McCoy? Harry Evans might be dead tired when he gets back. If Harry Dresden, here, goes to work on Monday, I’ll pass on your message.”</p><p>“Thank you, genesis. How did you and Harry Dresden meet?”</p><p>“We met some time back. How, is not important.”</p><p>“Hey, guys? I have a question for everyone but Genesis.”</p><p>“Yes, Dresden?”</p><p>“Should I marry Harry Evans?”</p><p>“If you don’t, you’re a damned fool, Hoss.”</p><p>“So, that’s a yes?”</p><p>“That’s a hell yes, Harry.”</p><p>“Georgia, Cindy and Andi?”</p><p>“Look, he makes you happy, Harry.”</p><p>“The 2 of you are so loving towards each other, Harry.”</p><p>“If you don’t marry him, someone else will take him.”</p><p>“Any one in here?”</p><p>“Hell no, Harry, but someone else might catch his eye.”</p><p>“There’s one thing that’s stopping me from doing so. Can someone put up wards?”</p><p>“It was done as soon as you entered the building, Hoss.”</p><p>“Thanks, grandfather.”</p><p>“He’s what?”</p><p>“Yeesh, Luccio...”</p><p>“Dammit, McCoy. Why did you not tell me that you were Harry’s grandfather?”</p><p>“It was his call as to when to say it, not mine, Anastasia.”</p><p>“Where the hell is Carlos?”</p><p>“I’m here, Harry. So where the hell is lover boy?”</p><p>“Not sure, Carlos. You brought us all our food?”</p><p>“Yes I did. Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, Carlos?”</p><p>“The food is safe for the pups to eat?”</p><p>“Yes. It has no chocolate.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“We’re not...”</p><p>“We’re not always...”</p><p>“Nice way to break the atmosphere, Carlos. Seriously, thanks for bringing us the food.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Harry. Look, if I offended you, Billy, and...”</p><p>“You didn’t, Carlos.”</p><p>“If you would’ve, we would've called you on it.”</p><p>“Guys? Did you finish your schoolwork?”</p><p>“We’re on spring break Monday, so that’s a yes, Harry.”</p><p>“After Evans recovers, we’ll hang out.”</p><p>“More movies; Harry?”</p><p>“If you want to, or we could have him let you see the manner that we went to on March 15.”</p><p>“The huge castle thing that he says is a manner?”</p><p>“Yes, Georgia.”</p><p>“I’d like that, Harry.”</p><p>“As would we, Harry.”</p><p>“We’ll talk to Evans Monday morning, guys.”</p><p>“Hoss? What is stopping you from marrying Harry Evans?”</p><p>“If I go through with this, I’ll become immortal. I’ll outlive everyone but he, his familiars, and Sebastian.”</p><p>“O...”</p><p>“I still say go for it, Hoss.”</p><p>“Are you all in agreement?”</p><p>“Yes, Harry.”</p><p>“Even you, Butters? You’ve been quiet.”</p><p>“Yes, Harry. Can all of us who are here come to the wedding?”</p><p>“I see no problem with that.”</p><p> </p><p>Before we could continue our conversation, Mac, the owner, came to our group of tables.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys? If you’re having the reception here, let me know. Won’t you?”</p><p>“Of course, mac. Harry Evans can get you help, so you won’t have to do all the cooking on your own.”</p><p>“What help; Dresden?”</p><p>“House-elves, as he calls them, Mac.”</p><p>“Yes, I’d like the help. I’m going to need it. This place will be full that night...”</p><p>“I’ll let him know. May I say your food is delicious, Mac...”</p><p>“Thank you, genesis.”</p><p>“Can we all have the same food to go, please, Mac?”</p><p>“You can. No beer. Right?”</p><p>“No, Mac.”</p><p>“It will be out in 45 minutes or so.”</p><p>“Harry? We of the White Council have this one.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. McCoy.”</p><p>“Billy?”</p><p>“Yes, Harry?”</p><p>“No transforming and slobbering on their faces as a thank you. This goes for the other 5 of you...”</p><p>“That’s beneath us, Harry.”</p><p>“It would be fun, tommy.”</p><p>“Yes, it would be, Phil.”</p><p>“Try it, boys, and no sex tonight...”</p><p>“Or for the next week...”</p><p>“Or 2 weeks, if we’re disobeyed...”</p><p>“You’re mean, Andi...”</p><p>“The hell, Cindy?”</p><p>“Why not; Georgia?”</p><p>“It is called decorum. Now, hush and eat your puppy food...”</p><p> </p><p>The 6 kids blushed, while the rest of us laughed at their expense. After a few minutes, we were done with the food. We each took bags with us. I got Thomas a bit of everything. We all thanked Mac for letting us be with him for so long.</p><p> </p><p>When Genesis and I got to my apartment, I watched as the glamours fell away from Bob. We talked after a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you think of the pub?”</p><p>“Good crowd. McCoy has one hell of a sense of humor. I thought the 6 kids were going to rip him a new one.”</p><p>“Eh, no, they’re not like that. They’re young, but they’re not stupid. They felt his power. They know when to screw around, and when not to.”</p><p>“That’s a good thing. So, how’s the wedding going to work?”</p><p>“Marcone and Kincaid are splitting it.”</p><p>“Shit. That’s going to cost...”</p><p>“They have the cash.”</p><p>“That’s damn true. So Karen...”</p><p>“Will be there. Along with Mr. Malone, her boss.”</p><p>“You asked him?”</p><p>“Yesterday, when I talked to the 2 in Karen’s office.”</p><p>“He’s good with your magic?”</p><p>“Evans might classify him as a squib.”</p><p>“O. Let’s talk to him Monday morning.”</p><p>“Yes, we shall. There have been no further attacks?”</p><p>“There have been none since Monday night. I did talk to Father Forthill after Sebastian left. He’ll do the wedding.”</p><p>“Wonderful. I do believe Thomas is here.”</p><p>“I’ll go let him in.”</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later, Thomas joined us in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Harry and Bob. Where’s Evans?”</p><p>“Not sure, but he’ll be back Sunday night.”</p><p>“How’re you doing; bro?”</p><p>“Fine, thanks to Blaise and Theo. Same for my dad. Where would Evans go, that he wouldn’t take Fidelacchius?”</p><p>“I do not know. What I do know is, he’s in no danger.”</p><p>“That’s a good thing. Any news from Queen Mab; Harry?”</p><p>“No, and that worries me.”</p><p>“That makes 2 of us, Harry.”</p><p>“All we can do is wait, guys.”</p><p>“Agreed. Did you guys happen to get me any food?”</p><p>“Yes, Thomas.”</p><p>“Thanks for not forgetting about me.”</p><p>“Never, bro.”</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, he was done. He hugged us both in thanks, and took off.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was the end of March. After Maeve died, the Winter Prince got the powers which were supposed to go to my second daughter. I tried to call for him, but wherever he was, blocked my calls from going through. My mother talked to me a few days after the winter Prince was given his station.</p><p> </p><p>“Mab? You have to leave him alone. Quit sending him those specific calls.”</p><p>“You know what I want him to do?”</p><p>“Yes. He won’t torture children, he won’t hurt children. Even if you order it, I can override them. Do you want him to lose his powers?”</p><p>“Duh!”</p><p>“It won’t work, Mab. What has happened to you; daughter of mine?”</p><p>“Nothing has happened to me, mother. The boy shouldn’t have gotten the powers. They, should’ve...”</p><p>“Enough. Stop this foolishness, Mab.”</p><p>“Why; mother?”</p><p>“If not, bad things will happen to you.”</p><p>“Oo, I’m so scared...”</p><p>“I’m dead serious, daughter of mine. Please, stop this. I don’t want to lose you.”</p><p>“You won’t lose me, mother. Don’t worry.”</p><p>“Will you leave the Winter Prince alone?”</p><p>“I can’t feel him, mother...”</p><p>“He’s out of everyone’s reach, daughter of mine. Will you leave him alone when he comes back?”</p><p>“If you remove his powers, and give them to my surviving daughter, I will.”</p><p>“I can’t do that, daughter of mine. Please be reasonable. Please. I don’t want to lose you...”</p><p>“I won’t get hurt, mother. Nothing can hurt the Queen of winter. Nothing!”</p><p>“Your arrogance will be your downfall, I’m sorry to say, daughter of mine.”</p><p>“Mother? If you’re done with your so-called lecture, can you leave? I have to plan.”</p><p>“I’ll go, daughter of mine. Please take my words into consideration. Please...”</p><p>“Bla, bla, bla, just go, mother...”</p><p> </p><p>I watched as my mother took off. On Monday, April 4, I had Alpha and the other 3 main soldiers come to my throne room. No one else was present.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Do you have news from the outside?”</p><p>“Yes, My Queen.”</p><p>“Go on, Alpha.”</p><p>“The winter Prince got back late last night.”</p><p>“Where he went, we’re not sure of.”</p><p>“But he does seem happier.”</p><p>“You can sense him, Beta and Delta?”</p><p>“We have a connection to him, My Queen.”</p><p>“Do you want us to see if we can find out where he went?”</p><p>“No, gamma. What I want the 4 of you to find out is why he’s so damned happy, and how he is blocking my calls to him.”</p><p>“Yes, My Queen.”</p><p>“We will be back with news by tomorrow morning.”</p><p>“Go now, and do not be seen!”</p><p> </p><p>The 4 took off. They returned before breakfast the next day. After breakfast, we went to my throne room. No one followed us.</p><p> </p><p>”So, what did you find out?”</p><p>“We found out why the Winter Prince is so happy.”</p><p>“spill it, Alpha.”</p><p>“He, and the Knight of winter, are to be married some time next month.”</p><p>“My Queen?”</p><p>“We leave them be, for their wedding and honeymoon.”</p><p>“My Queen? Do we tell...”</p><p>“Tell the Winter Prince anything about what I’ll say next, and the 4 of you will lose what makes you male Fae.”</p><p>“But, My Queen, that’s...”</p><p>“That’s insubordination, My Queen...”</p><p>“You can’t be serious...”</p><p>“Why? What...”</p><p>“The next person who speaks out of turn gets their cock and balls cut off. Do the 4 of you understand?”</p><p> </p><p>They said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. As soon as they get back from their honeymoon, the 4 of you will capture the winter Knight and bring him to me.”</p><p>“He’s an expert fighter, My Queen.”</p><p>“Are you sure he’ll be alone?”</p><p>“Yes. If not, isolate him somehow. When you do, you’ll get what you’ll need to knock him out.”</p><p>“What if the Winter Prince tries to stop us?”</p><p>“He’ll be busy with other distractions. What they are, is not any concern of yours.”</p><p>“When we get him here...”</p><p>“I need you 4 to go now and check up on the dungeons.”</p><p>“Yes, My Queen.”</p><p>“we’ll be back shortly.”</p><p> </p><p>They took off. They were back 30 minutes later.</p><p> </p><p>“All is in order, My Queen.”</p><p>“Do you wish us to clean the equipment?”</p><p>“Some of it does have dried blood on it...”</p><p>“Leave the dried blood on it, for now.”</p><p>“My Queen?”</p><p>“Yes, Delta?”</p><p>“Should we go to the wedding?”</p><p>“No, delta. I do not know who will be there. Please leave me.”</p><p>“Yes, My Queen.”</p><p>“Call for us, and we’ll be here for you, My Queen.”</p><p>“Thank you, alpha, Beta, Delta and Gamma.”</p><p> </p><p>They took off. A few minutes after they left, I saw my 6 assassins. They approached me and bowed. I bowed back. They had no working eyes, but the rest of their heightened senses made up for it. There were 3 boys, and 3 girls. They had names, but they were not important at this time. They all kneeled in front of me and tried to kiss my dress. I gently pushed them away. They thought my anger was directed at them. It was not.</p><p> </p><p>I went with them to their shared room to talk. They sat in front of me on their beds.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good morning, assassins.”</p><p>“Good morning, Queen Mab.”</p><p>“Are you angry at us?”</p><p>“I am not. What I’m going to tell you does not go beyond this room.”</p><p> </p><p>They nodded and turned their unseeing eyes back to me. I was sitting in front of them in a comfy chair.</p><p> </p><p>“In a month or so, the 6 of you will help me get the Winter Knight here.”</p><p>“Um, with all due respect, he could kill the 6 of us without breaking a sweat.”</p><p>“This is true. You will keep the winter Prince occupied while alpha and his 3 soldiers knock him out. When you feel his magic pass you, you must come back.”</p><p>“Will we be asked to torture him?”</p><p>“You will not ever be allowed anywhere near where he is being kept accept to take him food and water. Do the 6 of you understand?”</p><p> </p><p>They nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, My Queen?”</p><p>“Yes; eldest boy?”</p><p>“If you die...”</p><p>“Then you serve the next one who takes my place. My death does not mean that the 6 of you will die.”</p><p>“My Queen?”</p><p>“Yes, eldest girl?”</p><p>“Are there any weapons we need to be weary of?”</p><p>“Yes. The Prince of winter has 2 specific swords that he might bring to battle.”</p><p>“Do you know what they feel like magically, My Queen?”</p><p>“I do not, children. If he hesitates in bringing a weapon out, is when you leave.”</p><p>“Why; My Queen?”</p><p>“The first sword is Angelic. The second has a poison that we as Fae cannot stand up to.”</p><p>“Do you want us to do some spying for you, My Queen?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“You said Angelic blade. Right? Maybe the 3 are united.”</p><p>“You’re bloody kidding me...”</p><p>“Let us go spy for you, My queen. We can play the part of innocent children well enough.”</p><p>“That, you can. Please be back before dinner. Please don’t get caught.”</p><p>“We won’t, My Queen.”</p><p>“See ya, My Queen.”</p><p>“Lates, you hot sexy thang...”</p><p> </p><p>Before I could respond, the 6 took off. A few seconds later, my mother came into the room. She stood in front of me with a scowl on her face.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Dammit, daughter of mine. Are you seriously going to go through with this idiotic scheme of yours?”</p><p>“Last time I checked, I did have free will, mother.”</p><p>“Last time I checked, your damned scheming is making this court look bad, daughter of mine. The 6 children will find out what you want to know. I do hope you know what you’re doing with them...”</p><p>“I do. I need to give them a way to let them sense the angelic blade, or the other blade which the winter Prince carries on his person, mother.”</p><p>“Let me take care of this, daughter of mine. Why can you not let them be?”</p><p>“He killed Maeve! She was clean!”</p><p>“she was corrupted with power. Please stop this, daughter of mine. Please...”</p><p>“I will not, mother.”</p><p>“so you’re set on your path? There’s nothing I can say to dissuade you from your decision?”</p><p>“There is not, mother. If I die, I die. If I die, I’m taking the fucking winter Knight down with me!”</p><p>“If you say so, my daughter, if you say so.”</p><p> </p><p>I scowled at my mother. She said nothing more and left me to my plotting and planning. After dinner, the 6 kids signaled me to join them in their room, where we’d been a few hours earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“My Queen? We have news.”</p><p>“We did not get caught.”</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>“Earlier today, we were able to spy on the Winter Prince and his half-brother.”</p><p>“They both are carriers of the Angelic blades.”</p><p>“Are you certain?”</p><p>“We are.”</p><p>“We can feel the magic coming off of them.”</p><p>“We do have more news for you, My Queen.”</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>“We were able to smell what is on the blade that you said is deadly to us.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“The Winter Prince had it with him.”</p><p>“Do you want us to spy again?”</p><p>“No. He didn’t catch you this time; he might, the next time.”</p><p>“We understand.”</p><p>“May we sleep?”</p><p>“You 6 may. Thank you for your help.”</p><p> </p><p>They nodded. Each child came to hug me gently. I held each of them for a while. As each of them fell asleep, I kissed them on the forehead one by one before I took off.</p><p> </p><p>The next day after breakfast, Mother Summer called me to Neutral grounds. I was really starting to hate these god forsaken lectures. I got there in a few minutes. Mother winter was gone, thank god.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Queen of Winter? You sent your assassins out to spy yesterday. Correct?”</p><p>“I did, Mother summer. They got me the information I needed, and some I was unaware of.”</p><p>“Will you send them out again?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“If you do, send my assassins of Summer, as well.”</p><p>“Do they have the same condition as mine? If so, can they use their Fae magic to get around?”</p><p>“Yes, to both questions.</p><p>“Aren’t you worried that they’ll be found out, if they go spy?”</p><p>“Just like your assassins, mine can blend in. Do you wish to borrow them when yours distract the Prince of winter?”</p><p>“As long as they all run before he draws that damned blade of his, yes. Thanks...”</p><p>“This will be one hell of a test for them. I shall speak to them personally, as soon as you leave.”</p><p>“I shall take my leave, Mother summer.”</p><p>“I thank you for meeting with me, Mab; Queen of Air and Darkness.”</p><p> </p><p>I watched as Mab left Neutral grounds. A few seconds later, Mother Winter appeared along with Sarissa.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good morning, Sarissa. Why’re you here?”</p><p>“It’s my damned mother! She’s fucking obsessed!?</p><p>“Obsessed with what, adopted daughter of Mab?”</p><p>“She wants me to have the fucking winter Mantle! I don’t want it! I tried to tell her twice, she told me to shut the fuck up!</p><p>“We’ve tried to talk to her, with no results.”</p><p>“Both of you?”</p><p>“Yes, adopted daughter of Mab.”</p><p>“I have heard a rumor, if she goes through with this idiotic plan of hers, she dies.”</p><p>“How...”</p><p>“People don’t remember I exist, so they say the most interesting things around me.”</p><p>“We both have a question for you, Sarissa.”</p><p>“Go on, Mother Summer and Mother winter. I’m sorry for my language...”</p><p>“Understandable, adopted daughter of Mab. If the power were to choose you, and you were its only candidate, would you take it up?”</p><p>“Would I be forced to take it up; as my mother wants?”</p><p>“You would not, adopted daughter of Mab.”</p><p>“Then, yes, but only if I’m not forced, and if there are no other viable candidates.”</p><p>“Thank you. We will go back to Arctis Tor, Sarissa. Mother Summer is expecting company.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. They took off. A few minutes after they were gone, the 6 Assassins of summer approached me. I hugged each child gently. We walked to a table. They sat around me.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“We heard your call, Mother Summer.”</p><p>“When you call, we come.”</p><p>“What do you need of us?”</p><p>“You heard the conversation I just had with Mab?”</p><p>“Only the end of it, Mother summer.”</p><p>“You want us to go with the Assassins of winter to distract the Prince of winter?”</p><p>“Yes. If he hesitates in pulling out any of his weapons, the 6 of you and your counterparts are to run, and get back here.”</p><p>Yes, Mother Summer.”</p><p>“When will this be done?”</p><p>“In about a month. You will be told when it is time. Do not die, or get hurt. I’d rather not lose any of you.”</p><p>“We understand, Mother summer.”</p><p>“We’ll all be back here in one piece.”</p><p>“Will you give us armor before we leave?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“We’ve had no arguments with the Assassins of Winter.”</p><p>“They have the same issues we do, we need to stick together and balance the courts.”</p><p>“we do wish to ask you something, if we may...”</p><p>‘Yes, of course.”</p><p>“Why did you not allow either us, or our counterparts of winter to be involved in the killing of the late Lady Maeve?”</p><p>“That was Queen Mab’s prerogative, not mine. She did not involve her assassins because she knew that Maeve never liked them.”</p><p>“would she have killed them?”</p><p>“Maybe. That was not a risk she wanted to take.”</p><p>“We understand.”</p><p>“May we stay with you and Mother winter in your cottage?”</p><p>“you may. I do believe she won’t mind the company.”</p><p>“If the Assassins of Winter join us...”</p><p>“The more, the merrier. At least all you sprogs are housebroken...”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p> </p><p>The 6 kids blushed from their faces to their toes. They did laugh, which is something they rarely did. We took off.</p><p> </p><p>When we got to my cottage, I did indeed see the Assassins of winter there. The 12 kids who were 14 years old hugged in mutual respect and friendship. That night, as they slept, we talked to each other quietly.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Mother Winter? Did the sprogs follow you here?”</p><p>“I call them fawns, but yes, they did follow me. Yours did as well?”</p><p>“Yes. You know your daughter will die, thanks to her idiotic plan. Right?”</p><p>“I do, Mother Summer. You lost your own child. I’m...”</p><p>“Don’t apologize, Mother winter. Aurora died because she betrayed this court. Mab might die for the same reason. Are you prepared to lose her?”</p><p>“Honestly, yes, I am. We need to call for the Lord of Winter.”</p><p>“I’m here, you lovely and always beautiful ladies. Why are the 12 assassins here?”</p><p>“You, have one hell of a knack for being where you’re needed, before you’re called, Odin.”</p><p>“And I, have grave news, for the 2 of you.”</p><p>“Go on, please, Odin.”</p><p>“The winter Prince has just acquired the knowledge from the 12 books lost to the sands of time.”</p><p>“All of it? You’ve seen him use it?”</p><p>“No, but I felt it in his aura, as I glimpsed him leaving his job earlier today. Your 12 assassins are in true danger, now, Mother winter and Mother Summer. We, as Fae, have no defenses against any of the spells and knowledge he now knows and can use.”</p><p>“Will you tell Queen Mab this?”</p><p>“Hell no.”</p><p>“She’ll try to torture you, Odin.”</p><p>“No, she won’t. She’s too focused on her plan, which will cost her her life, to think of the smaller picture.”</p><p>“Yes, she is, Mother Winter. Odin? We need you and the Erlking to be guard dogs of sorts.”</p><p>“We will provide the children armor, but we cannot let them go into this alone. Not with the new information you’ve given us.”</p><p>“Call for...”</p><p>“I’m here. Now, what did I miss?”</p><p> </p><p>Mother Winter and I connected to the Erlking’s mind and filled him in. He dropped the connection after 3 seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand. Odin and I will be buffers between the kids and the winter Prince’s wrath. Hey Odin?”</p><p>“Yes, Erlking?”</p><p>“Were you visited by some hot dude who looks like what’s his face from Black Butler?”</p><p>“His name is Sebastian Michaelis, Odin, and no, I was not.”</p><p>“That’s not important. So the 2 of you agree to help us out?”</p><p>“Yes, Mother Winter.”</p><p>“Yes, Mother Summer.”</p><p>“Let the kids sleep. Before the attack happens, you will be called.”</p><p> </p><p>They took off.</p><p> </p><p>On May 1, after dinner, the 12 kids followed us to the cottage. As they passed by Queen Mab, she looked smugly at them, and both of us. Mother Summer and I did not look back at her at all. We knew what the price would be. We hated it, but she made her own decision. She’d deal with the consequences for said decision.</p><p> </p><p>As the kids slept in an adorable puppy pile, the 2 Lords of winter and Summer came to meet us. As they walked into the cottage, they used cell phones to snap a few good shots of the kids which we got in a few text messages. After the last picture was received and copied to both of our phones, we talked in our minds. The kids needed their sleep.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">**”We did not see the wedding between the Winter Prince and his new husband, Mother summer.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“From what I’ve been able to gather, however, the Knight of Winter is now immortal.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Please tell us that Mab does not know this?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“she does not, Mother winter.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Good, Odin. When will they be back? Where did they go for their honeymoon?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“They went to the island that the now immortal Winter Knight is warden of. Someone did something to seriously fix it up.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“You saw them there; Odin?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“No, but I’ve heard rumors from a few sources that I trust.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Do you know when they’ll be back?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Some time tomorrow. The 12 kids will be only a distraction. Right?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“You’re both sure the Winter Prince won’t shoot first, ask questions later?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“We are.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“He might try to talk to the kids. He’s never met any of them.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Maybe, they might not have to fight at all.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Maybe, there might be no bloodshed.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I have a suggestion, Mother Summer and Mother Winter.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Go on, Erlking.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“You intend to give the kids armor and weapons. Right?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“We will do so, yes.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“If the Winter Prince senses that someone is attacking the Winter Knight, he’ll indeed shoot first, ask questions later.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“What will the 4 soldiers use to knock him out?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“We’re honestly not sure. We’ll be sure to keep the kids away from the main fight.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“If the Winter Prince starts shooting unknown magic at the 12, get them back here.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“It will be so, Mother winter.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“We’ll do our best, Mother Summer. We’ll go and wait for their arrival.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Please bring them back in one piece.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“We’ll do so.”**</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The connections from the 2 dropped after they bowed to us. After they left, we meditated and waited for the kids to awaken from their restful slumber. We’d use the pictures as blackmail, if we felt we ever needed to in the future.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, the 12 kids woke up bright and early. After a quick breakfast, we talked to them before they left. Odin and the Erlking were standing by on Earth, waiting for the Prince of Winter and his husband to make it back to Chicago.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“This mission will go well for the 12 of you. Are you wearing your armor?”</p><p>“We are not, Mother Summer.”</p><p>“We rarely wear it, Mother winter.”</p><p>“Your standard armor is light, but it works well against Fae. The one you will be facing is not Fae. Well, not entirely.”</p><p>“Who is it; Mother winter?”</p><p>“He is the current Winter Prince.”</p><p>“Never met him.”</p><p>“Will he hate us for what we are?”</p><p>“He will not. Do you remember what my daughter told you to do?”</p><p>“Yes. Mother Summer, we’re, not, sure...”</p><p>“The weapon that is used by the Winter Prince smells like rotting flesh.”</p><p>“He carries small daggers that have similar odors on them.”</p><p>“This is why we’re glad we’ve asked you for backup.”</p><p>“We have a question for the 12 of you.”</p><p>“Go on, mother winter and Mother Summer.”</p><p>“What are the deadliest magical animals that exist?”</p><p>“The Basilisk.”</p><p>“The Nundu.”</p><p>“The Nemean Lion.”</p><p>“The daggers the Winter Prince has with him carry the poison of the snake, the breath of the Nundu, and the blood of the Nemean Lion. The sword he carries with him carries the poison of the snake.”</p><p>“Ok. How, are, we...”</p><p>“If you smell those odors, you 12 are to run. If he tries to give chase, one of those who will be your backup, will keep him occupied.”</p><p>“So, try to distract him, but run like hell if the shit hits the fan?”</p><p>“Exactly. Hold on...”</p><p>“Children? Where...”</p><p>“Queen Mab. She’s been not so happy, at times.”</p><p>“Has she punished you; Assassins of winter? I know Queen Titania has not punished you, my 6 assassins.”</p><p>“She has not, Mother Summer.”</p><p>“She just wishes she didn’t have to wait so long.”</p><p>“She wants the thing to be over and done with. She felt different.”</p><p>“She was happy, children.”</p><p>“Isn’t that a good thing?”</p><p>“Not in her case, it is not. When the 12 of you get back, you will be brought to our cottage.”</p><p>“Yes, Mother Summer and Mother Winter.”</p><p>“When you get back, we’ll have lunch for you.”</p><p>“After lunch, we will want a complete report as to what went down.”</p><p>“You’ll have it.”</p><p>“This is a stupid question...”</p><p>“Ask it, youngest male assassin.”</p><p>“Can those who are our backup get hurt or die, thanks to the daggers or sword; Mother Winter?”</p><p>“We’re not sure, but we don’t think so.”</p><p>“How did the Prince of Winter acquire such dangerous weapons?”</p><p>“We’re not sure, youngest female assassin. If the 12 of you make nice with him, he might tell you.”</p><p>“He might also train you, or give you a set of them as gifts.”</p><p>“We’ll do our best to get out of this mission alive, mother Summer and Mother winter.”</p><p>“Mother Winter? Queen Mab is obsessed over Sarissa.”</p><p>“she spoke to us about the issue, my Assassins of winter. Have you seen her be punished?”</p><p>“Almost, the second time she said no.”</p><p>“Any time after that?”</p><p>“No, Mother Winter. After she was threatened, she’s kept her thoughts to herself.”</p><p>“Good. It is time for you 12 to go.”</p><p>“Be safe, don’t be heroes.”</p><p> </p><p>They nodded at us in unison. We tapped each child on the shoulder. They were covered head to toe in armor. A few seconds later, they were on earth.</p><p> </p><p>We watched through a Fae globe as their mission began.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Monday, April 4. After Dresden went to work, I got a call from McCoy.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome back, Evans.”</p><p>“Hey, McCoy. Who missed me more? You guys or Harry Dresden?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Evans. How was your time away?”</p><p>“It went well. I learned allot. Do you need me to come over to the office, so we can talk?”</p><p>“When this phone call’s over, yes. How’s your apprentice?”</p><p>“She’s doing well, staying out of trouble.”</p><p>“When did you see her last; Evans?”</p><p>“Last Sunday, 2 days before I left.”</p><p>“And her family?”</p><p>“They’re doing well, McCoy. The meeting’s still scheduled for April 20?”</p><p>“It is. You’ll still be able to make it?”</p><p>“Yes. I’ll be there shortly.”</p><p>“Thank you, Evans.”</p><p> </p><p>I hung up.</p><p> </p><p>“Bob? I’ll be back.”</p><p>“See you in a bit, Evans.”</p><p> </p><p>I took off. When I walked past the ward line of the apartment, I apparated to the White Council office in Chicago. When I got there, Rashid and McCoy had me follow them to McCoy’s office. After we entered the room, I closed and sealed it.</p><p> </p><p>“Now that we’re all here, we can talk.”</p><p>“About what; Rashid?”</p><p>“The attack that was foiled by Marcone and Kincaid last Monday.”</p><p>“What attack?”</p><p>“There were a few dozen hounds that tried to attack the major mall here in the city. They were destroyed.”</p><p>“Were there any lives lost?”</p><p>“None, Evans.”</p><p>“Were there any attacks after this one?”</p><p>“None, so far.”</p><p>“Any other news?”</p><p>“No, Evans.”</p><p>“I’ll go back to talk to my ally at the apartment.”</p><p>“You mean Genesis?”</p><p>“That’s what he goes by, now?”</p><p>“Yes. We met him on Friday.”</p><p>“That must’ve been an interesting meeting.”</p><p>“O, it was.”</p><p>“I’ll talk to you later on.”</p><p>“Thank you for meeting with us like this, Evans.”</p><p>“The 2 of you are more than welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>I took off. When I got back to the apartment, I saw the alphas there along with Bob.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Evans.”</p><p>“Hey, guys. I heard you had an interesting time with McCoy on Friday.”</p><p>“We did.”</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be in college?”</p><p>“It is our spring break, so no.”</p><p>“Nice. Bob? Do you have the kennels ready?”</p><p>“If they’re going to sleep in those, they should stay at the Raith estate.”</p><p>“We’re not pets, Evans...”</p><p>“They can’t, Bob. Do you not remember Thomas’s 2 familiars? They’ll have them as snacks...”</p><p>“What familiars; Evans?”</p><p>“O, nothing too dangerous, just 2 Leo Nemeaeus cubs, and 2 Nundu cubs.”</p><p>“What? They have what?”</p><p>“Those are legal?”</p><p>“They are. They’re cute and adorable...”</p><p>“Says you, Evans.”</p><p>“I do, Bob. Do you all want to go and meet them?”</p><p>“Yes. What about you; Bob?”</p><p>“I’ll go; just let me put on my glamour, Evans.”</p><p>“Sure, Genesis.”</p><p> </p><p>I watched as a perfect glamour covered Bob’s body. To anyone who looked at him, he was a bit above average. I decided to borrow Thomas’s hummer. I didn’t think the werewolves would enjoy side-along apparition. We were at the Raith estate after a few minutes. When we entered the home, we were led to Lysander’s office.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good afternoon, Evans. Welcome back.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lysander. How’re the 4 cats getting along with you and your family?”</p><p>“Now that I can talk to them, well enough. Did you know that the Nundus can turn off their death thing?”</p><p>“Yes, I did. I’ve asked the 6 Nundus to do so, if they come here.”</p><p>“Can you introduce me to the newcomers?”</p><p>“Sure. Lysander Raith, the others who are here are Phil and Cindy, Georgia and Billy, Tommy and Andi. My other friend is Genesis.”</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you all. Evans? The 4 cats are resting. They left and came back earlier this morning.”</p><p>“Have you had issues talking to them in their minds, if Thomas is not around?”</p><p>“None, thanks to you, Evans.”</p><p>“Talking to them, Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Andi. The 2 lionesses are bonded to his eldest son, so they know this is his den.”</p><p>“Cool. How big are the cubs; Evans?”</p><p>“They’re the size of a Labrador, Cindy.”</p><p>“They’re not going to stay that size for long, are they; Evans?”</p><p>“No, Phil. The Nundu is a bit taller; the Leo Nemeaeus is a bit wider, since their armored skin is heavier.”</p><p>“Evans? What the hell is a Leo Nemeaeus?”</p><p>“Phil and Cindy, do the 2 of you not read?”</p><p>“We do, just nothing about dead languages...”</p><p>“Phil and Cindy? Latin is not a dead language. I’m fluent in it, as is Evans, I think...”</p><p>“I am, Lysander. I’m also fluent in Ancient Aztec, Toltec, Mayan and Olmec.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“It was one of the skills I got, while I was away.”</p><p>“Evans? Why would you...”</p><p>“My concern.”</p><p>“Drop the issue, children. Evans, please calm your magic...”</p><p>“Of course, Lysander. I am sorry if I’ve offended you, or broken the rules of hospitality...”</p><p>“The what of what; Lysander?”</p><p>“Rules of hospitality. Being courteous to owners if you’re a guest, not starting fights if you’re in Neutral grounds, stuff like that, kids.”</p><p>“O. Evans? Fawkes was beautiful.”</p><p>“He thanks you for the praise, hatchlings.”</p><p>“We’re not...”</p><p>“He’s a bird, he’s also seriously old.”</p><p>“Evans? Does he call you a hatchling as well?”</p><p>“No, he does not.”</p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Lysander?”</p><p>“Ivy wants to know if she can meet Fawkes.”</p><p>“Here?”</p><p>“No, Before Dresden gets back from work.”</p><p>“Sure. Guys? Do you want to stay here?”</p><p>“Can he make sure we’re not made into cat food?”</p><p>“I can, children.”</p><p>“Where will we sleep?”</p><p>“If you stay in your human forms, you can sleep as couples.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lysander.”</p><p>“You are more than welcome. Evans? I’ll get them back to your place tomorrow.”</p><p>“Can we explore your estate and the surrounding area; Lysander?”</p><p>“Sure, Phil.”</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“See you, Evans.”</p><p> </p><p>I had Fawkes flash into the room and take me back to the apartment. Lysander would bring the hummer back to Thomas the next day.</p><p> </p><p>When I landed, Ivy jumped, since I appeared in a ball of flames.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was late afternoon on April 4. Ivy and I went to Harry Evan’s place. He was not home, but his friend Genesis was. He gave us a tour of his place. The only thing we did not get a chance to see was his snake. When we approached her tank, she was sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>When we got back to the living room, we talked.</p><p> </p><p>“Genesis? You’re a new friend to Evans and Dresden?”</p><p>“New to Evans, not Dresden.”</p><p>“Where did Evans go; anyway?”</p><p>“He went with the alphas to visit Lysander, Thomas’s dad.”</p><p>“Genesis? Dresden did decide to marry Evans?”</p><p>“Yes. He’ll propose to him soon. It will be a private proposal, not a public one. When he says yes, we’ll work out the exact number of people that will be at the wedding and reception.”</p><p>“Genesis? Did you happen to see the ring that Mr. Dresden will give Mr. Evans?”</p><p>“Yes. You’ll have to see it when he’s wearing it, Ivy. The box where it is kept, I can’t open.”</p><p>“Blood lock?”</p><p>“Maybe...”</p><p> </p><p>We saw a fireball enter the room. We heard the caw of a falcon. This caused Ivy to jump out of her seat. As she almost slammed into the ceiling thanks to her wild magic, Genesis cast a spell to bring her to the ground safely. When the fireball disappeared, we saw Evans standing in front of us with a smirk.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, guys. Did you miss me?”</p><p>“Dammit, Evans!”</p><p>“Mr. Evans? Is that a plushie?”</p><p>“Is what a plushie; Ivy?”</p><p>“The furry bird in front of us.”</p><p>“He’s a firebird, Ivy, not a furry bird. He’s also not a plushie. He’s an actual Phoenix. Do you want to pet him? He won’t bite.”</p><p>“Sure. He seems rather heavy, Mr. Evans...”</p><p>“Kincaid? Can you hold Fawkes?”</p><p>“Sure, Evans. Ivy, come and sit down. Fawkes, can you...”</p><p> </p><p>Ivy went to sit back down with Kincaid. Fawkes flew to them, and landed in his lap. Ivy petted his back gently until he trilled in contentment. After a few minutes, Fawkes came over to me and rode on my shoulder. He let me know that my practical joke was well done. I fed him some bacon and fruit that I had in the kitchen. After he was done with the last bite, he flashed away.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, Ivy came over to me and jumped into my arms. I rocked her gently. Yes, she was an older squishy, but I honestly shouldn’t have scared her like that. As she was starting to fall asleep in my arms, I handed her to Kincaid. He buckled her into her car seat, after they went to his car. He waved bye to me, I waved back.</p><p> </p><p>After I got back to the apartment, Dresden followed me in with 4 boxes of pizza, garlic bread, and other wonderful filling foods.</p><p> </p><p>As we ate, we talked. Bob took off his glamour.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“I notice the 2 of you are rather happy. What did you do; Evans?”</p><p>“Moi? I did nothing, Dresden.”</p><p>“He has a point. Fawkes landed here in a ball of flames and scared the hell out of Ivy.”</p><p>“How’s the little one; Bob?”</p><p>“She’s fine, Dresden. I saved her when her wild magic tossed her towards the ceiling...”</p><p>“I can see the why. Did she pet Fawkes?”</p><p>“Yes, after calling him a furry bird, not firebird...”</p><p>“Yes, I see the why, in her case. Where is he now?”</p><p>“He’s gone, Dresden.”</p><p>“Did you give him food? Did you give Kenzie food?”</p><p>“When did you become such a mother hen; Dresden?”</p><p>“Just answer the questions, Evans.”</p><p>“Yes, I gave them food.”</p><p>“Where are the Alphas?”</p><p>“With Lysander.”</p><p>“With Nyx and Neaera?”</p><p>“Yes. He can keep them from being turned into cat food.”</p><p>“When will they be back?”</p><p>“Some time tomorrow. Did you bond with any of the remaining Nundus; Evans?”</p><p>“Not yet, Bob. How was your day at work; Dresden?”</p><p>“Boring, but that’s not always a bad thing.”</p><p>“When it comes to the Denarians, it is. No more attacks?”</p><p>“None, from what I was told. Evans? Can you and I go out the day after tomorrow?”</p><p>“Of course. It has been a while since we’ve gone out, just us alone.”</p><p>“Hidden cam; Evans?”</p><p>“No, Bob.”</p><p>“Dammit...”</p><p>“You can watch Thomas or another group of people get it on...”</p><p>“True, Evans. Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, you 2 lovebirds...”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Let’s rest, my love.”</p><p>“Hey, guys?”</p><p>“Yes, Bob?”</p><p>“Take off the silencing charms...”</p><p>“If I do, there go the contraceptive charms as well.”</p><p>“O, son of a...”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>We slept after we had 3 slices of pizza each. The next day, the Alphas were returned unharmed.</p><p> </p><p>On Wednesday, April 6, after Dresden came back from work, we left on our first date, since I’d gotten back 2 days before. I was dressed, but it wasn’t overly done.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes after we left the complex, we ended up at Cindy’s Rooftop Bar. We didn’t want any seafood, so we got some interesting chicken dishes. We decided not to get any alcohol. I had a gut feeling that it wasn’t necessary. Why this was, I was unsure of.</p><p> </p><p>After we were done eating, we split the bill 50 50. We drove for a while until we got to the first spot we’d made love in the car in, some time back. I wondered why we were here. I got my answer a few minutes later.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was April 6, the night of my proposal to Evans. I thought long and hard about what I’d be giving up when I became his, mind, body, and soul. I knew this was what I truly wanted. He completed me, as I completed him. I looked long and hard at our engagement rings. His had a Phoenix, which represented the rising sun, while mine had a shadow wolf, which represented the night. We were in balance. They were both in white gold. My sterling silver band would blend perfectly with it. He did not know any of this. This is why I drove and was first in the car. I hid the box with his ring. I’d present it to him as soon as we got to our destinatio nafter we ate.</p><p> </p><p>After a huge dinner, I once again drove. When we got to our first sex spot, we were alone. The moon was shining down on us, as were many many stars. We were leaning against the hood of our car, as we looked up at the night sky. As we were doing this, I walked over to the car and took out the box. It was concealed in my hand. A few seconds later, I slid to my knees in front of Evans, as he stood up.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry Evans, when we first met, I thought you were just some rich snob. After you saved my ass, and nearly died in the process, my feelings towards you changed from who the hell is this boy to, why do I all of a sudden have feelings for said boy? Over the short time we’ve known each other; I’ve fallen deeper in love with you than I’ve done so for anyone else. I know you were married once, and though you loved the woman, you were not in love with her. When you left last week, it was as if part of me was missing. When you returned, I was whole once again.”</p><p>“What’re you saying; Dresden?”</p><p>“For some time now, I’ve fallen deeper in love with you, harry Evans. I want to become yours, heart, body, and soul. I’ll never take you for granted; I’ll never stop loving you, no matter how often we argue. I’ll always cherish you for who you are, and won’t try to change you, even though you can be a dork at times. Harry Evans, will you marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry Dresden leaned towards me and held out a box to me in his left hand. I saw a beautiful ring. It had a Phoenix that looked like Fawkes would, were his body and feathers turned into gemstones. My gold sun patterned ring and it would fit together perfectly. He waited with bated breath for my answer. As he spoke his vow, I scanned his mind, body and soul for any deception or hesitation on his part. I found none. I gave him my answer after a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I will marry you, Harry Dresden.”</p><p> </p><p>I felt as he put the ring onto the ring finger of my left hand where mine rested. I heard a click and felt the 2 rings fuse into a solid piece. He handed me a second box. I dropped a single drop of blood onto it. I felt it click open. I saw a white gold ring with a shadow wolf made up of white and black stones. I saw that the pattern that was on the ring fit his silver band perfectly. He leaned over to me. I put the ring on his left hand. After it was put on, the 2 rings clicked, the magic fusing them together. I stood up. We hugged as fiances.</p><p> </p><p>I drove us home. When we got back, I put the boxes on the nightstand in the bedroom next to our bed. Bob met us in the living room.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome back, soon to be newlyweds. Those rings are beautiful.”</p><p>“Thanks, Bob. Dresden? How long did it take you to decide to propose?”</p><p>“A few days, Evans. After you took off, I asked several people for advice.”</p><p>“O?”</p><p>“Yes. Sebastian, Bob, some of the White Council, and the Alphas.”</p><p>“Did Sebastian show you how to unlock the boxes?”</p><p>“He put the information in my head; he didn’t speak it out loud.”</p><p>“That’s how he does things. The vow...”</p><p>“I winged that. I let magic guide my words.”</p><p>“Hell of a job, Dresden. I scanned you before I gave you my response.”</p><p>“I felt your magic. It was warm and inviting.”</p><p>“Where did you get the rings; Evans?”</p><p>“I got them from the mothers; you just didn’t open them until tonight.”</p><p>“Where are the boxes?”</p><p>“They’re in the bedroom, back on the nightstand.”</p><p>“Now, it is time for you, to...”</p><p>“I think not, you 2.”</p><p>“Dammit, Sabastian. Can you warn a guy? Why’re you here; anyway?”</p><p>“To be sure that the chastity between the 2 of you is enforced.”</p><p>“The wha?”</p><p>“You’ve completed your vows, from what I can sense, Harry Dresden and Harry Evans. After your wedding night, is when you’ll be able to have intercourse with each other.”</p><p>“Then, what...”</p><p>“Let me get your 2 friends, Harry Evans. The 2 of you can fuck them, while they fuck you. It’ll be a 4-way orgy.”</p><p>“You won’t get involved?”</p><p>“Not this time, though I’ll be here to watch. Thomas will not get involved. He’s not strong enough for this.”</p><p>“Why can’t we fuck...”</p><p>“This is the part of the wedding that I did not tell you about, Harry Dresden. After you give up your humanity for the last time, the 2 of you having intercourse will tie your soul to the soul of Harry Evans, now and forever more.”</p><p>“That’s not bad. How often...”</p><p>“Once a week. When will you have the wedding?”</p><p>“On April 26, this way we can be back on May 2.”</p><p>“Good. When you get back, please land in a park where there are no mortals.”</p><p>“Why; Sebastian?”</p><p>“My secret, you 2. Now, here are your friends...”</p><p> </p><p>Before we could blink, all of our clothes was removed, we were hard, and we were on the enlarged bed in the bedroom. Bob was in the living room.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Dresden, Evans? You spoke your vows?”</p><p>“I did. Evans just agreed to marry me.”</p><p>“Good. So who will fuck who?”</p><p>“I’ll fuck you, Theo, while Blaise fucks me. Dresden...”</p><p>“I’ll fuck you, if you don’t mind, Blaise.”</p><p>“Your cock’s hard and large enough.”</p><p>“Um. guys?”</p><p>“We can’t fuck each other.”</p><p>“Not until we go through with the 2 parts of the wedding ceremony.”</p><p>“Damn, that sucks...”</p><p>“I know. Let’s do this thing...”</p><p>“We shall, indeed.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I started things off, since the other 3 were being weird and waiting. Evans and I got into a classic 69. I watched as Blaise and Dresden did the same. After a few minutes, we all stopped since we didn’t want to cum too early. Blaise and I lubricated our asses with our magic. We did the same for the other 2 guys to be on the safe side. After a few seconds, Evans thrust into me.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After I thrust deep into Theo, I felt Blaise thrust into me and bottom out in one massive stroke. Dresden followed him a few seconds later. We fucked each other slowly, since this was Dresden’s first time. I felt Evans shoving in and out of me slowly and languidly. As he was doing this, he used his free hand to jack me off in time to his strokes. After a few minutes, he came inside of my ass. Blaise and I felt the other 2 cum as well. After everyone but I had cum, we switched positions. I fucked Evans, while Dresden fucked me. Blaise got a chance to sink into Dresden’s ass.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I felt Theo’s strokes. They were as I remembered them, slow and measured. We knew we had all night, though the more they came, the more relief they got from it thanks to what they were. After a few minutes, I felt Theo’s cum blast deep into my ass. I felt the other 2 cum inside of each other. After we came for the second time, we decided to finish each other off by relieving each other in 2 69’s. Blaise and Evans had their cocks in each other’s mouths, while Dresden and I had our cocks in each other’s mouths. After we came for one final time, we slept.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, we got up, took quick showers and watched as Dresden went off to work. After he left, we went into the living room to meet with Bob, after Evans got us breakfast.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“The 3 of you look satisfied, as did Dresden before he took off. Please tell me, you got showers...”<br/>“We did, as did Dresden.”</p><p>“Bob? We got you breakfast. Dresden will grab something on his way to work.”</p><p>“Thanks, guys. I didn’t hear you leave, or come back.”</p><p>“We, along with Evans, can use silent apparition.”</p><p>“Are you enjoying your omelet?”</p><p>“I am. Very nice choices. How, did...”</p><p>“We read your thoughts, as we left the apartment.”</p><p>“I felt nothing.”</p><p>“It was the lightest mental probe we dared to use.”</p><p>“Can Evans...”</p><p>“He can. He’s far better at it than we are.”</p><p>“O...”</p><p>“I’m done with my food. What about you guys?”</p><p>“I am, Blaise.”</p><p>“As am I.”</p><p>“Theo and I will take off. Will you be fine here alone?”</p><p>“Yes. How did you make the invitations?”</p><p>“Magic, Bob.”</p><p> </p><p>The 2 of us took off.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After they left, I wondered how I was going to get the invitations to the specific people that were invited. Before I could think, I saw them all disappear in a ball of fire.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds, Sebastian appeared in front of me.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Bob.”</p><p>“The wedding invitations...”</p><p>“Were delivered and replied to.”</p><p>“The fireball...”</p><p>“Was Fawkes taking them to their intended targets.”</p><p>“That, saves us so much time...”</p><p>“I know. He doesn’t mind doing it. I saw the vow, it was very well done.”</p><p>“So, the rings that are in the boxes, are...”</p><p>“Their wedding bands. They do not need to use them, they can keep them as mementos. The glamour you use is perfect.”</p><p>“Thank you. Mac has been informed about how many will be at his place on April...”</p><p>“The wedding will be on April 26. This way they have a week for themselves.”</p><p>“Can you tell me what will happen when they get back?”</p><p>“I cannot.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“My telling you anything goes against fate, time, and magic.”</p><p>“O...”</p><p>“I’m glad you understand.”</p><p>“I do, indeed. Where did Evans go?”</p><p>“He went to take care of one small errand for me. He will be back in a few seconds.”</p><p>“Can you...”</p><p>“I cannot.”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian left silently. After a few seconds, Harry Evans joined me in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Bob. The final preparations for our honeymoon spot are done.”</p><p>“You came back quickly, Evans.”</p><p>“It was just making sure I forgot nothing, Bob.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“It is done. Where did all the wedding invitations go?”</p><p>“Sebastian told me that Fawkes took them, and got their replies.”</p><p>“That’s one thing we don’t have to worry about.”</p><p>“True. He did leave us one, so you could look at it.”</p><p> </p><p>I handed him the last invitation. He read it carefully.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>
  <strong>Here ye!!! Here ye!!! Here ye!!!;</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You are cordially invited to the wedding of Harry Dresden; the Winter Knight and Harry Evans; the Winter Prince. Please reply with a yea, or nay, to be added or not added to the guest list. We both thank you in advance.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Harry Evans; Prince of the Unseelie Court</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Harry Dresden; Knight of the Unseelie Court</strong>
</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“That, is a nice invitation.”</p><p>“Not too wordy, gets its point across damn well. You still have to go to the White Council meeting; later this month?”</p><p>“Yes, but it will be short.”</p><p>“No more attacks; Evans?”</p><p>“None for now, at least.”</p><p> </p><p>After lunch, Harry Dresden came home early. He let us know that his day went well for the most part. The reason that the Denarians have stopped their attacks was because they managed to capture 2 boys and 2 girls that were 14 years old. It took the police department 2 weeks to find them. When they did, they weren’t dead, but it wasn’t for lack of trying. They had no coins on them. They rejected them.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, I went to meet with Mac. I brought Lysander with me. We agreed on the basics of the meal prep for the reception.</p><p> </p><p>After work, I spoke to Dresden and Bob.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, guys.”</p><p>“You look happy, Evans.”</p><p>“Yes. Lysander and I split the reception bill 50 50.”</p><p>“Kincaid...”</p><p>“Can cover anything that we miss.”</p><p>“Will he have to do all the cooking on his own?”</p><p>“No, Bob. Lysander is lending him 3 of his best cooks.”</p><p>“Good. What else do you have to do?”</p><p>“Get a damned suit for the thing.”</p><p>“Figure out whose sitting where. Can you make sure the pups behave?”</p><p>“That’s your job, my love. I’m the chick in the wedding...”</p><p>“Bob? Can you find me shock or spiked training dog collars for the pups; please?”</p><p>“Not necessary, Evans...”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“They’ll behave.</p><p>“If not?”</p><p>“I send Kenzie after them.”</p><p>“Fun...”</p><p>“Evans? I was told that Charity will give you away for the second part of the ceremony. Charity will do the same for me?”</p><p>“Yes, Dresden.”</p><p>“Thomas and his dad will give my immortality away to you?”</p><p>“Yes. Like Blaise and Theo will give you mine.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p> </p><p>Nothing happened until April 20. That morning, we had a quick conference call. The Senior Council was glad that the mortal children weren’t made into Denarians. They were worried about more children being captured, but only time would tell. That night, I saw Evans drawing furiously on a sketchpad.</p><p> </p><p>“Love? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I don’t have a fucking suit. I can’t find jack shit that will fit me. I’m fucking fat...”</p><p>“You’re not fat, my love...”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, my sketchpad was missing. After Dresden left to work, I saw a note appear. It told me that my clothes would be delivered later. After I was done with my lunch, Bob went to run some errands.</p><p> </p><p>After he was gone, a garment bag appeared in front of me. When I opened it up, I saw a white suit with emeralds, sapphires, and other precious gems inlayed in the fabric. It looked like the suit that I wore for my coronation. The tunic had them in the front and along the sides. The shirt that went with it was short in the front and long in the back. It flared out as if I had a train. The included flat boots were white with blue leather along the top. I saw a box. Inside of it was a blue and green circlet that matched the gems on the clothes. The note attached to it said it was from Mother winter. It was given to a royal Fae some 800 years ago. I saw a small box. The note said it was from Ivy. Kincaid bought it for her by accident.</p><p> </p><p>When I opened it, I saw a pair of stud sapphire and emerald earrings. Her eyes were not green.</p><p> </p><p>That solved my suit dilemma. I wondered what the hell Dresden was going to wear. That was his concern, not mine.</p><p> </p><p>The night before our wedding, I was taken to the Raith estate.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>From April 22 to April 25, I did my job as usual. Evans let me know that the final preparations for our wedding were done. It was up to me to be sure who sat where, and who would go with who. I had a black suit that I wore to major Unseelie court functions.</p><p> </p><p>Evans had never seen it. It was a black and red suit with red Carnelians, black pearls and Obsidian all over the tunic and shirt.</p><p> </p><p>They were in different winter patterns that were random. The shirt showed off my hot and lovely body. It showed off my hot cock and ass. I wore flat boots that matched the suit. On April 26 in the afternoon, I went with Bob in his glamoured form to the church.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was the afternoon of April 26. I saw a few cars come into the church’s parking lot. While the wedding was getting started, I saw the younger kids playing with a few unknown dogs. After a few minutes, I heard 3 sharp whistles. The dogs disappeared. I saw 6 people come out of somewhere. That was new. At least it kept the kids distracted for a while.</p><p> </p><p>When everyone was sitting in the church, we were all waiting for Harry Evans to appear. He came in with a cloaked figure on his right.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was the afternoon of April 26. As soon as we got to the church, Thomas and his dad left me to check that everything was ready. It was.</p><p> </p><p>Before I could sulk and think that I would be alone, I saw a cloaked figure appear to my right. When their eyes met mine, I was shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Great Grandfather? Why...”</p><p>“To make an entrance, Terry Emrys.”</p><p>“The Alphas...”</p><p>“Will behave, or no Kibbles and Bits for them.”</p><p>“Tell them that...”</p><p>“I shall.”</p><p>“I thought that charity was going to walk me into, the...”</p><p>“No. The people have been switched a bit. Everyone’s waiting for you. Can you not hear the music?”</p><p>“All I hear is the damned game of Thrones theme...”</p><p>“That will change as soon as you start your walk down the aisle. Are you ready?”</p><p>“I think so. I better not regret this...”</p><p>“You won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the doors opened, he whipped off his cloak and tossed it to the nearest pew. I asked him, seriously with my eyes. He nodded and winked at me.</p><p> </p><p>When the people saw him, their mouths dropped in shock. He was in the darkest black. His pants and shirt had dragons inlayed into them. They were made up of silver and gold. They were different species. His boots were made of dragon hide and were highly polished. Everyone thought Merlin was dead, until now.</p><p> </p><p>This allowed the song to change to the traditional Wedding March. As soon as everyone saw me, they stood up. The church was as quiet as the dead. When I got to where Harry Dresden stood, he almost fainted. Merlin did not let him do so. After a few seconds, Father Forthill spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“That, was one of the most interesting wedding entrances I’ve ever seen or been a part of. Harry Dresden, do you take Harry Evans to be your lawfully wedded husband, now and for as long as you live?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Harry Evans, do you take Harry Dresden to be your lawfully wedded husband, now and for as long as you live?”</p><p>“Before I give you my answer, may I ask a question of you; father Forthill?”</p><p>“Of course you may, Harry Evans.”</p><p>“If this doesn’t work out, can I give him back? Is there a shelter, or pound, where I can...”</p><p> </p><p>As I was talking, Harry Dresden was blushing madly as were the Alphas that were there. The rest who were there were snickering. That was the point. This thing was far too serious for my liking. Father Forthill answered me.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t give him back, Harry Evans. He’ll be your lawfully wedded husband, not your pet dog or cat. Now, please answer the question...”</p><p> </p><p>I heard the snickers turn to laughter on everyone’s part. Ivy had to explain why it was funny for Hope and little Harry. Even they got into it.</p><p> </p><p>I did answer the question, as soon as the room was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“I do, Father Forthill.”</p><p>”By the power invested in me by the city of Chicago, I now pronounce you husband and wifey. You may now kiss...”</p><p> </p><p>We did so gently. As this was happening, the cheers started out quietly. After 30 seconds, they nearly brought the room down.</p><p> </p><p>After 3 minutes, the room went quiet again.</p><p> </p><p>“Who will sign the marriage licenses?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael Carpenter and Karen Merphy walked up to father Forthill. Michael signed for Dresden as his witness. Karen signed as my witness.</p><p> </p><p>Father Forthill watched as Mirlin came up and stood in front of the podium. He went to join everyone for this part of the wedding.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Here ye! Here ye! Here ye! May thou be welcome to this...”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Wha?”</p><p>“What did he...”</p><p>“Let me try this again. Alright? I thought this was 1297, not the modern era. I do apologize.”</p><p> </p><p>He smirked in my direction, I returned it. Blaise and Theo also smirked at us, since they understood what was said.</p><p> </p><p>“Today is a glorious day for all who are here. When two people come together and give one another the gift of love, this most sacred gift of all, it is certain the universe is sitting back and smiling upon us, laughing and showering us with every possible blessing. Today is a day to celebrate the love of Harry Dresden and Harry Evans. They are two people who are the halves of a whole. Two souls, coming together to form one single being; two hearts, beating in a single rhythm. They are together as one. Who blesses this union between Harry Dresden; and Harry Evans?”</p><p>“I; Blaise Zabini, bless this union, Merlin.”</p><p>“Who blesses this union between Harry Evans and Harry Dresden?”</p><p>“I; Theodore Nott, bless this union, Merlin.”</p><p>“Does anyone object to the joining of these 2 souls, now and forever more?”</p><p> </p><p>No one spoke. Death appeared on my right. He was dressed all in black. His face was ash grey. His shirt had many symbols that were how people saw him.</p><p> </p><p>His pants had many symbols that represented the birth of life. He wore black highly polished leather boots and a black cap. He put my right hand in Dresden’s right hand. Dresden only wore his left wristband, not his right. It had been like this for some time.</p><p> </p><p>He used a bit of his magic to sear his mark onto both of our wrists. His mark was an hourglass and phoenix chick that were intertwined. The hourglass was his symbol; the phoenix chick was the symbol for rebirth and everlasting life. The hourglass was made of Aconitum, Lily of the Valley, Belladonna, Angel’s Trumpet and Oleander flowers. The Phoenix chick was made up of daffodils, Irises, Peonies, sunflowers, and tulips. After 2 seconds, he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“I; Death; grant thee immortality; Harry Dresden. I tie thine soul, to the soul of my Master, Harry Evans, now and forever more. Dost thou accept this proclamation of immortality that I hast given thee?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yeesh! Do people not speak the proper form of English now-a-days? Do I have to go all ghetto...”</p><p>“That’s not necessary, Death. Can you just not sound, all, old...”</p><p>“Fine, Harry Dresden. Ruin my fun...”</p><p>“Someone has to.”</p><p>“Let me start this again.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“I; Death, grant you immortality, Harry Dresden. After today, your soul will be tied to the soul of my master, Harry Evans, now and forever more. Do you accept this gift?”</p><p>“I do, Death.”</p><p>“Do you accept the responsibilities and pitfalls of this gift?”</p><p>“I do, Death.”</p><p>“Do you accept him as your immortal match; Harry Evans, my Master?”</p><p>“I do, Death.”</p><p>“Do you swear, in front of us who are here, to never take each other for granted, forever more?”</p><p>“We do, Death.”</p><p>“You are certain? No backing out, no being chickens when life gets difficult?”</p><p>“We are certain, Death.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I placed Harry Evans hand over Harry Dresden’s heart. I did the same for Harry Dresden. After a few seconds, it was done. Harry Dresden would be immortal, now and forever more.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds, I flashed Harry Evans and his husband to their reception at the pub. Everyone joined them a few minutes later.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was the end of the wedding. We all split into our respective vehicles. I rode with Thomas, his dad and his 2 sisters. We all got to the pub after a few minutes. Fortunately for us, there was no traffic. When we got there, we noticed that the bar stools were removed. Those who had cheese, meats and crackers placed them on trays in the center of the table. Those who were hungry for snacks started eating them. This was going well.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later, Harry Evans and Harry Dresden showed up. As soon as they entered the pub, a massive cheer went up, just like it had at the church. A few minutes after they showed up, we saw a group of 4 people come to each table and take food orders. After the last order was put in, they started bringing them out. What we didn’t know was, that they cooked a massive amount of stuff, just in case. All they had to do was add fixings, ketchup, or mayo. As we ate, the conversation was light.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone talked about the wedding. The younger kids wanted to know why the English sounded so weird. Ivy told them that that form of English was used a long time ago.</p><p> </p><p>After the food was finished for now, we heard a spoon hit a glass 3 times. When we looked up, we saw an unknown man.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome. Is everyone here?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone nodded their heads.</p><p> </p><p>“I am Sebastian. How is everyone enjoying the food and snacks?”</p><p> </p><p>A massive cheer went up from everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful, wonderful. Now that some of the food is gone, who will speak on behalf of the newlyweds?”</p><p> </p><p>Jonny Marcone and Charity Carpenter walked up to where he was.</p><p> </p><p>“I congratulate the newest couple. May your lives be filled with joy, happiness and love.”</p><p>“And lots of...”</p><p>“Hot...”</p><p>“Passionate...”</p><p>“Mind blowing...”</p><p>“Phil, Tommy, Greg and Andi, shush!”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Wha?”</p><p>“There are kids present. Show some class, please...”</p><p>“Yes, sir...”</p><p>“Evans? We’re sorry for the words of those 4...”</p><p>“They’ve had a few...”</p><p>“Keep them in line, Billy and Georgia. You don’t want me to get involved...”</p><p>“We’d rather you not, Evans.”</p><p>“Antics of those kids notwithstanding, I wish to congratulate the newlyweds. Your ceremony was one of the most interesting I’ve ever been a part of. May your lives be filled with love, compassion, much innuendo and eternal respect.”</p><p>“Thank you, Jonny and Charity. Are those of you who are the Alphas of drinking age?”</p><p>“Yes, Karen.”</p><p>“Do not give any liquor or those types of drinks to any of the minors who are here!”</p><p>“We’d never...”</p><p>“Not even as a practical joke. I saw the looks on your faces, Tommy and Phil.”</p><p>“Michael? How...”</p><p>“I’m a parent. You’re all not much older than Molly or Daniel.”</p><p>“Look, sir, if we’ve offended you when, we...”</p><p>“You didn’t. My kids know not to repeat anything that was said.”</p><p>“Good. Can someone tell Evans or Dresden to give us those sober up things; please?”</p><p>“Sure, Phil and Tommy.”</p><p>“Mommy?”</p><p>“Yes, Hope?”</p><p>“Can I have more chicken?”</p><p>“Sure. Phil and the others who are here, can you not drink?”</p><p>“We only had 2.”</p><p>“It was the good stuff...”</p><p>“O?”</p><p>“Absinth.”</p><p>“That’s illegal...”</p><p>“Here, it is, Karen.”</p><p>“The stuff you had wasn’t green.”</p><p>“Damn, she’s good...”</p><p>“What was it?”</p><p>“Honestly, it was just Agave Silver, nothing that bad.”</p><p>“Here’re your sober up potions, kids.”</p><p>“We’re not...”</p><p>“You’re younger than most of us here, actual minors not included, so...”</p><p>“Fine, fine, Karen.”</p><p>“None of you will get arrested. You do have your IDs?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>We pulled out our IDs and passed them to Karen. She scanned them quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. All of you who are here are close enough to 21 where I’ll suspend any arrests.”</p><p>“O, thank god...”</p><p>“Just don’t do anything that will make Evans or Dresden look bad. Alright?”</p><p> </p><p>The Alphas who were there shifted and looked at Karen with puppy dog eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok. You’re really good at that. No playing fetch...”:</p><p> </p><p>They shifted back and smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“We’d never...”</p><p>“Damn, this stuff acts fast...”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“We need more of...”</p><p>“No, you don’t, kids.”</p><p>“Evans? How...”</p><p>“I caught your absinth joke.”</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, Sebastian went back up to where he was before.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, for the first dance...”</p><p>“O, hell no. This isn’t the bloody Yule Ball, again...”</p><p>“You don’t want to dance, love?”</p><p>“Not that kind of dance, Dresden.”</p><p>“O...”</p><p>“Mommy? Can I?”</p><p>“No, Hope.”</p><p>“Please don’t, Evans.”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to, Michael and Charity. I do have decorum.”</p><p>“Ok. That’s a bust. Let’s do the presents thing, then.”</p><p>“Um, no, most aren’t suitable, for...”</p><p>“Those that aren’t suitable to be here have been taken to your location, Evans.”</p><p>“Thanks, Sebastian.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>We saw many gifts laid out in front of us. The rarest one we’d gotten was a first edition of the Bible. It was not in English. This was from Michael and Charity. How they got their hands on it, none of us ever knew. Some of the other gifts we got were first edition books that were of many different subjects.</p><p> </p><p>Kincaid and Marcone gave us different imported fully automatic guns with drums or belts full of bullets. We nodded at them in thanks. The Alphas got us a gaming system and the Lego Lord of the Rings game series. We thanked them. We got other gifts that would help us now, and in the future. We went back to mingling with those who were here with us. The alphas were good pups, so we didn’t have to punish them.</p><p> </p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“Yes, Thomas?”</p><p>“How much food did Mac and the other 3 make?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. But it should be enough so we can take some of it home.”</p><p>“Where did half the gifts go?”</p><p>“To where we’ll be going after this reception’s over.”</p><p>“Fun. Did Sonya show up?”</p><p>“He did. He’s mingling with the White Council.”</p><p>“Did you drink? Did Dresden drink?”</p><p>“We did not.”</p><p>“Those damned cubs of mine are growing.”</p><p>“How big are they?”</p><p>“The size of Great Danes.”</p><p>“You have kitties, Thomas?”</p><p>“I do, Ivy. Evans, or is it Dresden; now?”</p><p>“It is Dresden, now. No, you can’t go visit them, Ivy.”</p><p>“Why? I’ll be gentle...”</p><p>“They’re Neméos Léons, Ivy.”</p><p>“You, how...”</p><p>“They’re my familiars, Ivy.”</p><p>“When you’re 12 or 13, I’ll take you, Ivy. Kincaid?”</p><p>“Agreed, Thomas. What else do you have?”</p><p>“They’re bonded to 2 male Nundus.”</p><p>“They’re bonded to what?”</p><p>“You heard me, Kincaid. They don’t kill anyone, because I can talk to them.”</p><p>“They can turn off their killing thing? What’s next, you’re getting a damned Basilisk; Thomas?”</p><p>“Harry’s husband has one. She’s small, for now.”</p><p>“Those are allowed to be here?”</p><p>“Yes, Kincaid.”</p><p>“How; Lord Raith?”</p><p>“They have licenses to breed them.”</p><p>“Damn. Those must’ve cost...”</p><p>“They did.”</p><p>“How much?”</p><p>“Almost $500 thousand.”</p><p>“Damn...”</p><p>“How...”</p><p>“Harry’s bank, Kincaid. Do you want a license?”</p><p>“I can’t talk to animals, so that’s a no. Ivy? They’re not cute and cuddly plushies.”</p><p>“The pictures look interesting.”</p><p>“How...”</p><p>“Molly showed me a book that had lots of information on them. Lord Raith? Your place can handle hybrids?”</p><p>“It can, Ivy.”</p><p>“You’re not adopting one, Ivy.”</p><p>“Actually, if she’s lucky, one will bond with her as a familiar.”</p><p>“Not until she’s 12 or 13, Kincaid.”</p><p>“Of course not, Lord Raith.”</p><p>“I hope Mouse likes my familiar, if I get one...”</p><p>“They’ll get along, if it happens, Ivy. Where did the Carpenters go?”</p><p>“Home, I think.”</p><p>“You leaving?”</p><p>“Soon. Fun party, but this one needs her beauty sleep.”</p><p>“That one will be a heartbreaker when she gets older.”</p><p>“Damn straight. See you later on, Kincaid.”</p><p>“Good to meet you, Lord Raith.”</p><p> </p><p>Ivy and I took off.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After they left, I went to talk to genesis, and those who were around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, guys.”</p><p>“Hey, Lysander.”</p><p>“Where did the Alphas go?”</p><p>“They went back to their apartment.”</p><p>“Please tell me they were sober...”</p><p>“They were. Did you not see them take those potions?”</p><p>“That’s right. Where did Blaise and Theo go?”</p><p>“They went to drive them back, to be safe.”</p><p>“Good idea. Lysander? Can you take me to the newlyweds place?”</p><p>“You’ve got their gifts?”</p><p>“The ones that weren’t taken from here, yes.”</p><p>“You’ve got a key?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Thomas? You’re going to your apartment; or back to the estate?”</p><p>“I will go back to the estate. I want to spend time with my familiars.”</p><p>“Genesis? How long will they be gone? Do you know?”</p><p>“Until May 2.”</p><p>“No way to contact them?”</p><p>“There is none. Nothing will happen between then and now.”</p><p>“Are you certain?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“How...”</p><p>“The rescued children set the Order of the Blackened denarius back for some time. They can’t recover that quickly.”</p><p>“What if they do?”</p><p>“There are 2 left. They can both fight.”</p><p>“True, true.”</p><p>“Who; Genesis?”</p><p>“Thomas and Sanya, Marcone.”</p><p>“O...”</p><p> </p><p>We took off in our separate directions. We didn’t hear from the newlyweds until the morning of May 1.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the end of the reception. The whole wedding went wonderfully. I only had to get the Alphas attention once. After Thomas and his people left, we were flashed away to Demonreach. When we got there, Alfred spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“May you be welcome to your paradise, newlyweds. Enjoy your time here, be as loud as you wish.”</p><p> </p><p>Dresden looked at the tower and cabin. His mouth dropped in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? What, when...”</p><p>“When I was gone, my love. Is it too much?”</p><p>“Too much? Do you know how badly I want to rip those damned clothes off of you, but, they’re...”</p><p>“Yes. They’re custom made, Dresden. There’s stuff on the island. Alfred? Will we be under time compression?”</p><p>“No, Evans. You cannot be.”</p><p>“Under what; Evans?”</p><p>“Time compression, Dresden.”</p><p>“Warden? Your body cannot handle the stress of being out of time, just yet. I’m aware of your change.”</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“The next time you come back, you 2.”</p><p>“So, we’ll...”</p><p>“Be here until May 1. Enjoy your time here.”</p><p> </p><p>Alfred left. I took Dresden on a tour of the cabin, then the reconstructed tower. Before we did so, I banished our clothes to the master suite. We’d not need them until we left.</p><p> </p><p>“This is wonderful, dearest. How long...”</p><p>“It was 10 months outside of time, my love.”</p><p>“This is where you went? I felt our bond drop...”</p><p>“Yes. I am truly sorry about that. I’ll make it up to you, while we’re here.”</p><p>“Our gifts...”</p><p>“Those that can be used here are in our master bedroom. Those that don’t have any reason to be here are at the apartment.”</p><p>“Genesis?”</p><p>“Yes. You know you can’t wear your right wristband. Right?”</p><p>“Actually he should, when he’s out in public, Master.”</p><p>“Sebastian? When...”</p><p>“Just now. Do you know why he must wear it in public; Master?”</p><p>“The symbol that’s on our wrists will scare the Muggles?”</p><p>“Exactly. I will not join you both. Have your fun...”</p><p>“We will, Sebastian.”</p><p> </p><p>He took off. I picked my new husband up and threw him towards the bed. He landed on all fours. I came up behind him and licked his hard cock, until he whined out in need.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, love. Please...”</p><p>“Yes, dearest? What do you want?”</p><p>“Please let me cum in your mouth.”</p><p>“If I do this for you, can you do something for me?”</p><p>“I can. What is it you want?”</p><p>“I want you to lick me and make me cum in your Cadera form.”</p><p>“Do you want me to fuck you in my Cadera form?”</p><p>“Does your Cadera form have a knot?”</p><p>“No, but it is a barbed appendage. You’ll recover from it, if I use it...”</p><p>“I’d rather you not, my dearest. Pain I’m into, to an extent, but nothing like that...”</p><p>“Sure, my love. You want me to lick your hard cock, balls and ass with my long wide tongue?”</p><p>“Yes. I’m sorry. You must think I’m weird...”</p><p>“Were I an actual tiger, lion or Nundu, it would be seriously wrong. But since I’m an Animagus, it is a gray area.”</p><p>“Gray, how; love?”</p><p>“I’m an animal, so I can keep my mind. I’ve heard of dog Animagi mounting or licking their partners into submission.”</p><p>“Males and females?”</p><p>“Male dogs and female partners, or female dogs and male partners.”</p><p>“But the law...”</p><p>“When the dog howls out, since there are silencing charms, no one hears anything. When the aurors or Muggle police have been called, the people have costumes that mimic their animal forms.”</p><p>“So...”</p><p>“They tell the authorities they are furries.”</p><p>“This always works?”</p><p>“It has, so far.”</p><p>“Lucky.”</p><p>“Yes, they have been.”</p><p> </p><p>I said nothing to him. Since he was also on all fours, we got into a classic 69. For some time, we edged each other until we could hold it no longer. We stopped and rubbed our cocks together. As we both came, we grunted in ecstasy. We licked each other. We didn’t want to use any towels. After the last drop of cum was gone, we moved away from the master bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>We went into the master bathroom. It had a bath that was ready. We sunk into it gratefully. We washed each other. We noticed that we were getting hard, again. I let Dresden suck me off until I came. He swallowed it easily. I thanked him for this by returning the favor. After the impromptu bath tub sex, we rested. Yes, we were immortals, but even we, had our limits.</p><p> </p><p>The next day after a huge breakfast, we went into the tower. When we got near the prison, I saw what looked like a seriously scary dungeon. We went past it and got to a room which was made up of white moonstone. I walked with him to a bed covered in satin sheets. He lay down, he was hard. I used my expert hands to make him cum. I didn’t touch him with my mouth, this time.</p><p> </p><p>I licked up what he gave me. I took his position on the bed, on my back. This thing was seriously comfy. He returned the favor.</p><p> </p><p>He ate the cum that was all over his hands. I used wandless magic to clean the room. We went for an early lunch after we got a joint bath, no sex this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Evans?”</p><p>“The room we passed is a torture chamber.”</p><p>“If I’m bad?”</p><p>“No. An actual honest to god torture chamber.”</p><p>“Can we use it to threaten our kids?”</p><p>“Not until they’re at least 12.”</p><p>“Fine. What was the room we were just in?”</p><p>“It used to be a ritual chamber. I turned it into a bedroom.”</p><p>“Very nice. That bed is...”</p><p>“I know. We can sleep there tonight, if you wish.”</p><p>“I’ve never had sex in water, as we did earlier.”</p><p>“You’ll learn many new things, while you’re here.”</p><p>“Newlyweds?”</p><p>“Yes, Alfred?”</p><p>“Everything is fine in Chicago.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>We finished our lunch. We decided to rest and recover. This allowed me to give Dresden a complete tour of the tower and the cabin. He loved what I did with the 2 places. He and I went to have a relaxing dinner near the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>After the meal, we went back to the cabin. When we got there, I spoke to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Love?”</p><p>“Yes, dearest?”</p><p>“Tonight is our first time as a married couple. I’m going to fuck you. I’ll make this as pleasurable for you, as possible.”</p><p>“Can I...”</p><p>“Not tonight. Tonight has to be done in a certain way. The stuff that Death put on our wrists started the process of making you an immortal. My fucking and cumming inside of you will finish it. Tomorrow, you can return the favor to your hearts content.”</p><p>“Thank you, my love. I’m not a...”</p><p>“That does not matter. I took it the first time; I shall symbolically do so again.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>He lay back. I kissed him deeply. He returned it as passionately as I’d ever known him to. After a few minutes, I licked up and down his neck. He returned the favor. We played with each other’s nipples until they were hard. I bit and slobbered all over them.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could cry out, I moved past his bellybutton. I didn’t touch him there, it was not his thing. When I got to his cock, I smelled his precum. I lapped at it until he tried to get me to stop. I didn’t care that he was going to cum, I liked his taste.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could cum, I used wandless magic to stop him from cumming. I used the same spell to lube and stretch his hole. I licked it until I touched his prostate. He bucked up and wanted me to continue using my tongue. For tonight, I would not do so.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I felt Evans’s tongue inside of my ass. Before I met him, I thought that a rim job was sick and disgusting. He showed me otherwise. He was so patient with me, even though he was as old as dirt. When I bucked up towards his waiting mouth, he did not continue his damned ministrations. He instead plunged into me with no warning. Whatever he did to my ass saved me from</p><p>experiencing much pain. He was slow, but his thrusts were deep. Each time he bottomed out inside of me, he hit my prostate.</p><p> </p><p>Every time that happened, I thought I was going to see stars.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>As I thrust into Dresden, I started the magic transfer. Every time I hit his prostate, the magic that I was holding in bled into his body. It changed his core bit by tiny bit. I slowed down, but thrust deep into him. This way the magic I was giving his body would cement itself properly. After an unknown amount of time, I came. As I came, I used my left hand to carve the Deathly Hallows symbol into his neck with my magic. As it took hold, my cum and magic caused his body to glow a blinding white for 15 seconds.</p><p> </p><p>After it subsided, I felt his soul be tied to mine, now and forever more. I undid the magic that held his cum inside. I pulled out of him, cleaned him and had him stay on the bed. I leaned over, and deep throated his cock. It took no more than 30 seconds for him to cum and cum. His cum shots lasted for 3 minutes. After I swallowed the last one, he slept in my arms.</p><p> </p><p>The next day after a quick but thorough shower, we had breakfast in the tower’s smallest dining room.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome, you 2.”</p><p>“How are you getting our food; Alfred?”</p><p>“I have my ways.”</p><p>“Thanks for changing it for every meal, Alfred.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Warden of the Prison, and his husband.”</p><p>“The sheets...”</p><p>“They were changed before we got here, love.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“Wandless magic.”</p><p>“Can you teach me the magic?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast was done, we went to continue having hot passionate sex in all rooms but the torture chambers. We got to a room made up of pure black stones that reflected no light.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a ritual chamber for the blackest arts, Harry Dresden. This is where I learned and honed my craft, when I was away from you.”</p><p>“Your mind must be...”</p><p>“My mind is fine. Death protected it from the corrupting influence of what I learned.”</p><p>“Tell me something, dearest...”</p><p>“Of course, my love.”</p><p>“You can violate the 7 Laws of Magic?”</p><p>“Officially, no. Unofficially, yes.”</p><p>“How...”</p><p>“I’m Death’s Master. I have been so, since...”</p><p>“Since dinosaurs ruled the earth?”</p><p>“I’m not that old, love. Only close to 800 years, so, it’s not that bad...”</p><p>“You look fucking hot for being so fucking old.”</p><p>“I didn’t age past when I was 21 or 22, to be honest with you.”</p><p>“What does this mean for me?”</p><p>“How old are you; love?”</p><p>“I’m 36.”</p><p>“You’ve been returned to when you were 22, so you’re at your prime.”</p><p>“If we go to Gringots, it’ll show...”</p><p>“Your birthday will still be October 31.”</p><p>“Damn. How...”</p><p>“When the magic transfer was done, everything for you changed.”</p><p>”the winter Mantle...”</p><p>“Is still a part of you. It won’t ever leave you.”</p><p>“Can we have sex in here?”</p><p>“I’d advise we not do so.”</p><p>“Can we do so in an interesting room, then, love? You know the layout, so you pick. I want to fuck you. You did promise...”</p><p>“I did, indeed.”</p><p> </p><p>I walked with my husband out of the ritual room to the highest point of the tower. There was an enclosed balcony which had a wonderful view of the stars and night sky.</p><p> </p><p>I lay on a couch, which was also a bed.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>When Evans was lying back, I kissed him, as he’d done for me the night before. As I was doing this, he reached down and played with my hardening member. I returned the favor. I noticed that my cock which was long and wide got longer and wider. I saw the same thing for his. I wondered if this was because of last night. I was not sure. It did not matter at this moment. I felt the first bid of precum get to Evan’s cockhead. I stopped kissing him, bent down and licked it up. For a few minutes, I heard him keen out in pleasure as I gave him one of the best blowjobs I could.</p><p> </p><p>After he came, I used a bit of Astroglide to cover his ass. Before he could ask me what the hell I was doing, I plunged in.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I felt Dresden plunge into my lubed up ass, after I had cum down his willing throat. His pace was forceful, but loving. On every upstroke, he hit my prostate. As he came, he passed out in my arms, while he was inside me.</p><p> </p><p>Death looked over at me and smirked on a job well done. After Dresden woke up, he pulled out of me, and was about to speak, when I kissed him deeply. We talked after I stopped kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>“Evans? How did you make me black out; after I came?”</p><p>“Wandless magic, Dresden. Did you enjoy your rest?”</p><p>“Warn a guy...”</p><p>“Let me think about that for a sec, I think not.”</p><p>“And why not; dearest?”</p><p>”Takes the fun out of it for me, love.”</p><p>“It would. I could’ve died...”</p><p>“Chicken, such a fucking chicken, bwock, bwock...”</p><p>“I’m not a chicken, you boob!”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“You heard me.”</p><p>“Listen, I don’t have boobs...”</p><p>“I called you a boob, I never said you had them.”</p><p>“If I did, that would make me a chick...”</p><p>“Meh, just no, love. Please tell me...”</p><p>“I can’t switch my gender like that at all, dearest. Hey; Alfred?”</p><p>“Yes, Evans?”</p><p>“Can you get us fried chicken?”</p><p>”From where?”</p><p>“Don’t care, just somewhere with huge fucking fries and buttery biscuits.”</p><p>“Huh. I can throw a biscuit at you, my doggy...”</p><p>“I’m a damned cat, Dresden. I only have one form. Cats don’t play fetch...”</p><p>“Of course not.”</p><p>“Your food is here, gentlemen. Do you want it there? Or the tower’s informal dining hall?”</p><p>“The second, Alfred. Where...”</p><p>“My secret. The 2 of you look hungry.”</p><p>“We’re starving.”</p><p>“Come to the dining hall, then.”</p><p>“We shall.”</p><p>“Thank you for this, Alfred.”</p><p>“You’re both welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>We went down to the dining hall in the tower. When we got there, we saw a bucket of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, French fries and a dozen buttermilk biscuits. We saw 2 ice cold cokes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Alfred?”</p><p>“Are these normal sodas?”</p><p>“No. They’ve got a bit of rum in them. Enjoy, you 2.”</p><p>“How. I thought chicken places don’t serve coke and rum...”</p><p>“They don’t.”</p><p>“That would be because of me, boys.”</p><p>“Sebastian? You saw...”</p><p>“I did. Hell of a job, my master.”</p><p>“Thanks, Death. I’m so glad you approve.”</p><p> </p><p>He smirked at us, and took off.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s start eating this stuff, before it gets cold.”</p><p>“We shall.”</p><p> </p><p>We were finished with 4 drumsticks each, 2 biscuits, and a quarter of the mashed potatoes and fries in 2 hours. After the food disappeared somewhere, we went to the cabin to rest.</p><p> </p><p>That night after a dinner from Panda Express, we went to have sex by the ocean.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was our second night at Demonreach. When we got to the beach, my husband did something to keep the sand away from us.</p><p> </p><p>We ended up in a small gazebo near the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>“Love? We’re not doing it in the sand?”</p><p>“No. Sand is itchy and annoying as all hell to remove from your nether regions.”</p><p>“Of course it is.”</p><p>“Did you enjoy lunch and dinner?”</p><p>“Yes. How are we going to do this?”</p><p>“Let our instincts take over.”</p><p>“Of course, love.”</p><p> </p><p>I noticed that though the gazebo was small, it was well laid out. It had a large and sturdy couch, and a sturdy table. I decided to fuck Evans on the table. I put him on it on his back. Before he could ask me what the fuck I was doing, I used my long pointy tongue to fuck his asshole.</p><p> </p><p>“What in the fuck, are...”</p><p>“Shhh, my love. Let me have my fun...”</p><p>“But my ass? You started with, my, o fuck; you’re fucking good at that...”</p><p>“Let me see if porn and your 2 friends have taught me anything, dearest...”</p><p>“Sure, my, o god, just like that! Fuck!”</p><p>“Like that, love?”</p><p>“Yes! Make me cum with your, fucking, tongue! Fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>As he was talking, I was spearing him with my long pointy tongue. When he yelled out, is when I slammed it against his prostate.</p><p> </p><p>I continued to do this until all I heard was a long pleasurable howl like that of a wolf. As he was howling, I thrust into him. He continued to whine and howl out as I hit his prostate over and over. After not too much time, I came. As I came inside of my lover, I growled out in completion.</p><p> </p><p>As he came, his cum blasted up high and came down. Since I was taller than he was, I managed to catch a majority of it in my mouth. Nom, nom, so wonderful and nom. What I did not catch landed on his chest and stomach.</p><p> </p><p>After I was done, I pulled out, and gave him a tongue bath. Maybe I was a dog in a past life. As I licked past his sensitive cock, he whined out in pain. I moved away, and licked him all over his stomach and chest, until his cum was nonexistent. After he came down from his sexual high, we talked, as we walked back to the cabin to rest.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, Dresden. Who taught you to lick and fuck like that?”</p><p>“Bob, Blaise and Theo, though it was mainly the last 2. They said that some guys asses are seriously sensitive. Apparently you’re one of those guys. What was with the damned howl? I thought you were a tiger, not wolf...”</p><p>“I’m a tiger. I’m also a Metamorphmagus, which means I can shift my vocal cords.”</p><p>“Can you shift your penis?”</p><p>“If you’re wondering if I can shift it to a more canine-shaped one, I can. Will I do so for you, hell no.”</p><p>“I’m not scared, Evans...”</p><p>“You should be, Dresden.”</p><p>“Holy fucking shit, Sebastian!”</p><p>“That fucking howl was hot, Evans...”</p><p>“No shit, Sebastian.”</p><p>“You never used it on me, Master.”</p><p>“No, but I used it on that 15 year old girl of yours. She said her fantasy, was...”</p><p>“Dammit, why the fuck am I getting hard, Evans? I thought cumming inside of you would cool it down.”</p><p>“Master? You should use your canine-shaped penis to fuck him into oblivion. He won’t die...”</p><p>“No, Sebastian. This is our honeymoon, this isn’t our let’s see how fucking extreme our fantasies can be. Maybe in a few years, when he and I have been together...”</p><p>“Hey, at least that’s not a complete no.”</p><p>“It is not. Where was the chicken bought from?”</p><p>“It was from Ms. T’s southern Fried Chicken. Do you want more of it?”</p><p>“Before we leave. Can you yoink me the recipe?”</p><p>“Can he what?”</p><p>“Yoink it, Dresden. Fine, can you get me the recipe for the chicken and the other foods that they make?”</p><p>“The information will be waiting for you, Master.”</p><p>“Thanks, Sebastian.”</p><p>“Glad you enjoyed the hot and interesting show, Death.”</p><p>“O, yes, I did. Speaking of enjoyment...”</p><p>“You going to fuck me, Death?”</p><p>“No, Master. Dresden...”</p><p>“Can you suck me off first?”</p><p>“Master? You suck him off, while I fuck him.”</p><p>“Of course. Can you lube his ass? I do love the guy. I’d rather him not be hurt...”</p><p>“I’m going to use Uberlube.”</p><p>“Don’t give a shit, just lube his ass...”</p><p>“That fucking shit better not be cold...”</p><p>“You’re the winter Knight, you’ll adapt.”</p><p>“This better not kill me.”</p><p>“It won’t.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I lay Dresden on their king-sized bed in the bedroom of the cabin. I took out the Uberlube and coted his ass with it. I put a bit of the stuff on my cock to be safe. Before Dresden could complain, I was deep inside of him. My Master was licking up and down his cock as if it were the best damned ice cream in the world. Dresden could do nothing but ride the waves of pleasure we were both giving him. He came inside of my Master’s mouth 35 minutes after we started.</p><p> </p><p>Dresden almost fainted. He smiled at us, as he fell asleep.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Over the next few days, we ate wonderful food, and had hot passionate sex in some of the rooms that were in the tower, the cabin, or by the ocean. On May 1, we said goodbye to Alfred, got dressed, and went back to Chicago.</p><p> </p><p>When we got to the apartment, we both heard the phone ring. I put it on speakerphone. Bob listened and smirked, as did Dresden. I was on the couch. He was in my lap, as I talked. I was petting his hair gently. I floated a notepad and pen in front of his face, so he could take notes.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Harry Dresden?”</p><p>“Yes, this is Harry Dresden. How’s it going; Merphy?”</p><p>“Fine. Did you just get back?”</p><p>“Yeah. Did you need me to go into work?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“Today. Can you make it?”</p><p>“I can. What has been going on while I’ve been gone; Merphy?”</p><p>“We busted a sex slave and child prostitution ring...”</p><p>“How old were the children; Merphy?”</p><p>“Seriously young to, the eldest was twelve, I think.”’</p><p>“What’s seriously young; Merphy?”</p><p>“No younger than 4. Why...”</p><p>“People are sick, Merphy...”</p><p> </p><p>The call ended. I handed Dresden the notepad. He continued to lie in my lap, as the phone rang a second time. He answered this time, as I smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Harry Dresden?”</p><p>”Yes, this is Harry Dresden.”</p><p>“Wait, I just...”</p><p>“I’m Harry Dresden.”</p><p>”Then, I talked to...”</p><p>“You talked to Harry Dresden.”</p><p>“How is that possible?”</p><p>“We’re married. You were at the wedding, and reception...”</p><p>“Dammit, this is going to get confusing...”</p><p>“No it isn’t, Karen.”</p><p>“Is Harry Dresden your actual birth name?”</p><p>“It is not. My name is actually Terry Dresden, not Harry Dresden. Well, it was Terry Evans...”</p><p>“Then why call yourself Harry Evans; then Harry Dresden?”</p><p>“I’ve used the name Harry Evans for so long, I just never bothered to tell anyone before now. The look on your face must’ve been priceless...”</p><p>“Yeah, um, rarr!”</p><p>“Did you just rarr at me; Karen?”</p><p>“Yes, damn you, Terry Dresden!”</p><p>“It was funny, Karen...”</p><p>“For you both, but not for me. How was the honeymoon?”</p><p>“Wonderful and hot. We’ve got pictures, vids, and...</p><p>“What kinds of pictures? Safe for work?”</p><p>“Both kinds. I’ll be over in a few minutes, Karen.”</p><p>“See you, Harry Dresden. I’m so glad I can call you something else, terry Dresden. I’ll spread the word, among those I can trust.”</p><p>“Thanks, Karen.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>The phone call ended. As soon as it did, the 3 of us laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Evans pulled something from the phone and took it somewhere. He returned after a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Evans? What the hell was that?”</p><p>“Playing with Murphy’s sense of morality. Will you go into work?”</p><p>“Yes, soon. These past few days have been wonderful. Bob?”</p><p>“No news to report, Harry and Terry. All’s quiet in Chicago.”</p><p>“Harry Dresden? Anything from the White Council?”</p><p>“No mail, from what I can see.”</p><p>“I’ll do some scouting. Bob? Anything from Michael Carpenter or his family?”</p><p>“Yes. They called yesterday. They want to know if you’re still going to invite them to the place for lunch.”</p><p>“I’ll go talk to them. With any luck, you don’t get fired, thanks to my stunt, my love.”</p><p>“I won’t get fired, dearest.”</p><p>“If you’re sure...”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry Dresden took off to work. I went to the Carpenters residence.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Evans? Or is it Dresden now?”</p><p>“It is Terry Dresden, Charity.”</p><p>“How was your time away; Terry?”</p><p>“Good, Michael. The kids are at school?”</p><p>“Yes. Harry’s with trusted friends of ours.”</p><p>“How’s Molly doing?”</p><p>“She’s almost done with high school. She’s not sure about college.”</p><p>“She has time. The Alphas...”</p><p>“Talked to us a few days ago. Did they actually have absinth?”</p><p>“They did not. I switched their drinks. I know the questionable legality of it here. Have there been any more attacks? Do you know?”</p><p>“Not from what we’ve heard.”</p><p>“I’ll do my own scouting. Not because I don’t trust you, but some of those who I’ll meet with are, of, questionable morality.”</p><p>“Of course. Hey, Terry?”</p><p>“Yes, Michael?”</p><p>“Do you think that Jonny Marcone will come to believe in God?”</p><p>“I do not know.”</p><p>“We must have hope, Charity.”</p><p>“Yes, hope and faith.”</p><p>“I’ll see you later on. I’ll call you, so you may come over to my place for lunch, as I promised.”</p><p> </p><p>They nodded. I bowed to them and left their house. A few seconds later, I was at Kincaid’s home.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Evans. Or is it Dresden now?”</p><p>“It is Terry Dresden, Kincaid.”</p><p>“Since when?”</p><p>“Since I was born. I used Harry as a name because I’d gotten so used to it...”</p><p>“We understand.”</p><p>“Terry?”</p><p>“Yes, Ivy?”</p><p>“How was your time away?”</p><p>“It was nice, Ivy.”</p><p>“Do you have pictures?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“May we see them, Terry?”</p><p>“Yes, Kincaid.”</p><p> </p><p>I removed a shrunken book from my pocket. I unshrunk it, and passed it to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, this place is beautiful, Terry. Who made the cabin?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I just modernized and spruced it up a little.”</p><p>“Hell of a job. So, that’s...”</p><p>“Yes. That’s where I went, the week I was gone.”</p><p>“Can we keep the book, Terry?”</p><p>“You may, Ivy.”</p><p>“Terry? Are there any...”</p><p>“No, Kincaid. Just picturesque views of the island, the forest, and the ocean.”</p><p>“Very nice. There were no attacks while you and your man were gone, Terry.”</p><p>“Thanks for the news, Kincaid.</p><p>“You’re welcome. When you invite the Carpenters to lunch; may Ivy and I come?”</p><p>“Of course. I’m going to get going.”</p><p>“Have a good day, Terry.”</p><p>“You do as well, Ivy.”</p><p> </p><p>I took off. I got to Marcone’s office in the bank of Chicago quickly. I was buzzed in.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good morning, Evans.”</p><p>“Good morning, Marcone. My name’s Terry, not Harry. It was my birth name, please use it.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I was able to do a bit of research, as I told you before.”</p><p>“Which subject?”</p><p>“Modifying guns. There is no way to do it with magic, I’m sorry to say.”</p><p>“If there was?”</p><p>“I’d let you know, and give you the tools, so you could do it with no help from me beyond the first time.”</p><p>“Thank you for looking, Terry.”</p><p>“You’re more than welcome. No attacks while I was gone?”</p><p>“None on me, or any of my allies. Your trip went well? The wedding was interesting.”</p><p>“It did, and thanks. I’m sorry about the old English.”</p><p>“It took me a while to understand what was asked. I’m not a linguist.”</p><p>“I understood it. Dresden did not.”</p><p>“I’m sorry to cut this short, but I do have an important client headed this way.”</p><p>“Of course. See you later on, Marcone. Thank you for the update.”</p><p>“Thank you for the protection for my allies and me.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded at him, he returned it. I was led out. When I passed the line of protection, I apparated. When I got back to the apartment, Thomas was there.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Evans. My father’s doing well, as are my familiars.”</p><p>“Thomas? His name’s Terry, not Harry. Please use it.”</p><p>”Since when; Bob?”</p><p>”Since I was born. I got used to using Harry, but we confused the hell out of Merphy, so...”</p><p>“Fun...”</p><p>”It was. No attacks against your father’s estate?”</p><p>“None. I, um, got, relief, from...”</p><p>“I understand. How long ago?”</p><p>“The day before yesterday. They also helped my dad.”</p><p>“Good. Do you want lunch?”</p><p>“You’re going to cook?”</p><p>“I can. We’ve had fried stuff and takeout for the past few days. So we both miss home cooked food.”</p><p>“Do you need me to buy you groceries?”</p><p>“No. Thanks, though.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded. He hung out on the couch while I prepared pasta, a fruit salad, garlic bread and grilled chicken. After an hour, the food was done. As we began to eat, Blaise and Theo joined us.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, guys.”</p><p>“Terry? We helped Thomas and his dad, with...”</p><p>“Thanks, Blaise and Theo. Did you miss us while we were gone?”</p><p>“Um, no...”</p><p>“Not really, master...”</p><p>“Really, Theo and Blaise?”</p><p>“Duh...”</p><p>“It is a fun pastime...”</p><p>“Of course it is.”</p><p>“Blaise and Theo, how...”</p><p>“We got the email from Karen, Bob.”</p><p>“We knew terry, when he was in school.”</p><p>“Don’t remind me...”</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“What did you guys do while I was gone?”</p><p>“O, not much. We destroyed a few of the Denarians...”</p><p>“How many?”</p><p>“We managed to destroy 4 each, bringing their numbers down to 22.”</p><p>“Very nice. They didn’t try throwing coins at you?”</p><p>“Those who we killed had no extra coins on them.”</p><p>“At least the daggers worked...”</p><p>“That, they did. I helped. Hell of a job on the food, Evans.”</p><p>“Thanks, Bob.”</p><p>“Terry? Did you visit Marcone?”</p><p>“Yes. No news.”</p><p>“At least those 8 won’t be bothering anyone ever again.”</p><p>“True. Any problems destroying them?”</p><p>“None. The stuff on the daggers melted the coins and bodies to dust.”</p><p>“Wonderful. With any luck, our good fortune holds...”</p><p>“Hopefully...”</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later, Harry Dresden got back from work. He was early.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, guys. Who cooked?”</p><p>“I did, my love. Are you hungry?”</p><p>“Starving.”</p><p>“How was your day?”</p><p>“Interesting. When I got to the station, Mr. Malone, Karen’s boss, pulled me into his office.”</p><p>“Shit. I’m...”</p><p>“He congratulated you for the job well done, on pranking Karen.”</p><p>“She had it...”</p><p>“She had it on speakerphone. He was in the office when she made the calls.”</p><p>“She emails people quickly. Blaise and Theo...”</p><p>“Knew me when I was young.”</p><p>“Of course. When dinosaurs ruled the earth...”</p><p>“Hey!...”</p><p>“That was funny, you have to admit, terry.”</p><p>“I know, Blaise.”</p><p>“Did you ever get Marcone the information on modifying guns? Is it possible?”</p><p>“No. There is also no way for me to transfer memories to blue rays or DVDs.”</p><p>“Dammit...”</p><p>“We wish...”</p><p>“Terry might be able to invent a spell...”</p><p>“Maybe, Blaise and Theo, maybe.”</p><p>“Terry?”</p><p>“Yes, Theo?”</p><p>“Thanks for the wonderful food.”</p><p>“You are more than welcome.”</p><p>“Terry; dearest?”</p><p>“Yes, love?”</p><p>“Is there anything you can do for the children that were almost turned by the Denarians?”</p><p>“I’m not fucking with their minds, if that’s what you’re asking. Have they gotten counselling?”</p><p>“Yes, but...”</p><p>“What’s wrong; Harry?”</p><p>“Those who are counselling them don’t believe them. They’re normal people. They cannot view memories. They can’t understand...”</p><p>“Shit. Blaise and Theo...”</p><p>“We won’t erase their minds...”</p><p>“What we can do is help them deal with the memories, and their trauma. We can also heal their physical scarring.”</p><p>“When?”</p><p>“We’ll do so, in the next few days.”</p><p>“Harry? We need you to meet with your boss, and tell them they’ll get help.”</p><p>“I’ll do so tomorrow. Thanks.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. Do you understand why we can’t go fucking with the children’s minds?”</p><p>“You could turn them into vegetables?”</p><p>“Or kill them, if they’re lucky, Dresden.”</p><p>“Kill; Blaise?”</p><p>“Yes. Terry has far more experience with this.”</p><p>“He’s killed many people before...”</p><p>“I have. I hate doing it.”</p><p>“Why do so; then?”</p><p>“What is my other title; Harry?”</p><p>“Master of death. O...”</p><p>“Exactly. I can’t go into specifics. I’ll put it like this, dear, if I wanted to, I have enough experience to kill the most hardened criminal that is out there, and make it look like a suicide.”</p><p>“You what?”</p><p>“You heard him, Harry.”</p><p>“He’s...”</p><p>“I’ve done it before. The why, is my business.”</p><p>“Aren’t you breaking the law; terry?”</p><p>“I don’t do it here, Harry.”</p><p>“He’s what’s considered a hitwizard, Harry.”</p><p>“He’s right up there with the Blackstaff of your White Council.”</p><p>“I’ve never killed mortals here in this country, Harry. The soldiers that belonged to the Denarians do not count.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“They were a paramilitary force, so not all rules of engagement apply to them.”</p><p>“When can you help; Blaise and Theo?”</p><p>“Give us a few days.”</p><p>“We’ll call before we show up. Terry? Do you have tears?”</p><p>“They’re not made for physical scars, guys.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, Theo?”</p><p>“Can you cook?”</p><p>“He can. The pasta was his choice. He bought it the last time we shopped.”</p><p>“Good choice. Is this from Italy?”</p><p>“Yes, Blaise.”</p><p>“You have good taste in food, Harry.”</p><p>“Nice job on the food, Terry.”</p><p>“Thanks, guys. Next time, I’ll cook.”</p><p>“Your cooking has improved significantly, dearest.”</p><p>“You mean it, love?”</p><p>“I do. I’ll prove it to you.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“You can cook for the people who will visit Peverell manner.”</p><p>“Damn...”</p><p>“You’ll be fine, dearest.”</p><p>“If you say so, love.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“Blaise and I will help.”</p><p>“Yes, we shall. It’ll be fun.”</p><p>“We’ll get going.”</p><p>“We’ll see you guys later.”</p><p>“See you, Blaise and Theo.”</p><p>“I’ll talk to my boss tomorrow. Thanks once again.”</p><p>“You’re more than welcome, Harry.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>The next day, I went to work. I told Mr. Malone about the help, he thanked me. It was a normal day. That night, I called Thomas. I asked him to get my car, which he would soon.</p><p> </p><p>As I was walking through an older and abandoned park, my world went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the evening of May 2. The 12 of us were waiting for either the winter Prince, or the Winter Knight. That morning, we’d gone to scout out the area. We had no success. We sensed the Winter Knight approach us alone. Before he could speak, we sensed Alpha and the 3 soldiers approach him. They slammed several blows with unknown objects into his head. It took 6 blows to bring him down.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as we felt them pass us by, we left with our 2 escorts. We landed near the cottage. We entered and bowed. The 2 mothers bowed back.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“The 12 of you are in one piece.”</p><p>“We are, Mother Winter.”</p><p>“We felt the magic of the winter Knight, but not the Winter Prince.”</p><p>“You are certain?”</p><p>“We are, Mother Summer.”</p><p>“As soon as we feel the Prince of Winter land in the Nevernever, we’ll put the 12 of you in the panic room.”</p><p>“Only if he comes towards this cottage. If he does not, you stay here with us, until they both leave.”</p><p>“But, Queen Mab asked us to give him food and water.”</p><p>“You’re asking us to countermand her orders, Mother winter?”</p><p>“He won’t be there long enough, where your orders will be necessary, children.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“We just do. Trust us.”</p><p>“Always do, Mother winter and Mother Summer.”</p><p>“You have never led us wrong.”</p><p>“No, we have not.”</p><p> </p><p>We watched as the 12 kids went to explore the cottage. We felt the Prince of Winter’s magic enter the Nevernever. It approached the cottage. We gave him the information he needed. The kids were safe from his wrath.</p><p> </p><p>It was 4 days later when they left in one piece. The balance of the winter court had changed.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was a few minutes after Harry Dresden left the station, to come back home. I wasn’t worried; he’d called Thomas, who was on his way to pick up his car. When he came back with it, he joined us.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Terry, and Bob. I got Dresden’s car. Why did he walk home?”</p><p>“Who knows. He’s done this before, so he should be here soon.”</p><p>“He has?”</p><p>“Yes. Before we got married, he’d done this a few times.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t you, O, I don’t know, check up on him?”</p><p>“Give it a few minutes. Shit, his cell just went out...”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes. It seems to be disconnected.”</p><p>“Has this happened before?”</p><p>“It has. There are parts of this city with no cell service.”</p><p>“Are the 2 of you serious?”</p><p>“Yes, Bob. Even now, some parts of this city have no cell towers.”</p><p>“Why; Thomas?”</p><p>“The radiation. It might also be an aesthetics thing.”</p><p>“O...”</p><p>“I’ll ask around and call you both. Alright?”</p><p>“Thanks, Thomas.”</p><p> </p><p>He took off. It wasn’t until 2 hours later that we heard the landline phone ring. Bob picked it up. He put it on speakerphone.</p><p> </p><p>Kenzie was resting comfortably, after she had 4 rabbits for her lunch.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Bob. Where’s Terry? I have bad news.”</p><p>“He’s talking to his snake. Hey, Terry? Thomas’s on the phone. Do you want me to turn up the volume?”</p><p>“No. I can hear him just fine. What’s up; Thomas?”</p><p>“I can’t find Harry Dresden. None of my contacts can either.”</p><p>“Let me call my familiar.”</p><p>“Which one? Your snake isn’t useful for hunting people...”</p><p>“No, but my Phoenix is. Shit, he can’t find him either. He told me that if he’s anywhere, it is somewhere that can block him.”</p><p>“That means what; Terry?”</p><p>“It means I’ve fucking failed as a husband! It has only been a week, and, I...”</p><p>“Let us call you back. Alright, Thomas?”</p><p>“Sure, Bob. Do you want me to come over to try to calm him down?”</p><p>“No. I’ll let him pace for a while. This usually works, it helps him think.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>After the phone call ended, Bob left the living room. I was pacing up and down for a few minutes. I called for Fawkes. He appeared in front of me. His calming song did not calm me as it usually did. He connected to my mind.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">**”Master? What’s wrong?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“You’ve not been able to find my mate; Fawkes?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“No, Master. He’s not anywhere I’ve searched. If someone has him, whatever they have, is blocking me.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Could he have been captured by the Denarians?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“The what; Master?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“The people with silver coins. Wouldn’t they want him?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Yes, Master, but there are those who would be more valuable to them.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Such as?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“The small hatchling that has the world on her shoulders.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“You mean Ivy?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Yes, Master. Can you feel his bond?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Yes, but whenever I try to trace it, it stops.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Where does it stop; Master?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I don’t fucking know, Fawkes!”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Please calm down, Master. You’ve never been this agitated.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“I’ve never fucking lost my damned mate! The girl who I was once with doesn’t count...”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“The red headed strumpet that bore you a few hatchlings so long ago?”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Red headed strumpet, good one, Fawkes.”</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">“Here’s your help. I’m going off to hunt for food. Please find your mate, Master. Please, before it is too late...”**</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>A few seconds after Fawkes left, Sebastian appeared in front of me. I was still pacing in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Terry?”</p><p>“I fucking failed! He’s probably dead or being tortured by that idiot fuck Archleone!”</p><p>“Terry? What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I can fucking see it now. He’s probably being whipped or bludgeoned. They’re probably pouring some damned truth serum down his throat. Shit, he has no mental defenses. He’s...”</p><p>“Terry! Fucking listen!”</p><p>“I can’t feel his bond! I fucking failed! I can’t feel his fucking bond to me!”</p><p>“Terry! Pay attention! Now!”</p><p>“I fucking failed! If I’d only given him a portkey. If I’d only not had him remove his earrings before he went to work this morning...”</p><p>“Dammit, Terry! Pay attention to your fucking bond! You know what? This should help...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I walked over to my master. I held his shoulder with my right hand. I sensed the new lives in his belly. I used my magic to put up protections which he didn’t pay any attention to. They did not know he was pregnant. After a few seconds, I was done. As I held his shoulder with my right hand, I slapped his left cheek as hard as I could.</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking shit, Sebastian! That hurt!”</p><p>“It was supposed to, Master. You were ranting about what could be, but is not. Feel out your bond to your husband...”</p><p>“I can’t feel it. It stops.”</p><p>“Where does it stop; Master?”</p><p>“I think it stops, at, fuck!”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“It stops at the Unseelie Court. Can you come with me? I might need your help...”</p><p>“Before you go rescue your husband, you need to talk to Mother winter and Mother Summer.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Just go see them.”</p><p>“But my husband...”</p><p>“He’ll be fine, Master.”</p><p>“Why the fuck did you slap me?”</p><p>“It got your attention. Now go, Master.”</p><p>“I shall.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I left to the Nevernever. When I got to the cottage where the 2 mothers lived, I thought I’d seen others there, but maybe I was mistaken. I bowed to them and kissed the backs of their hands in greeting. They returned the bows in respect.</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening, Prince of Winter.”</p><p>“We have spoken to Sarissa.“</p><p>“With all due respect, why the bloody hell does this concern me? She’s Mab’s child...”</p><p>“She does not want it, Winter Prince.”</p><p>“Want what; Mother winter?”</p><p>“She does not want it, but she may have no choice. There are very few who can take it, and not die...”</p><p>“What the hell is in here with us? I feel something else. Maybe they can answer my questions...”</p><p>“Take your wrath out on one who truly deserves it, Prince of Winter. Leave the innocents out of your upcoming war...”</p><p>“My what? The 2 of you aren’t making sense...”</p><p>“Go now, before it is too late. Go and return the courts to what they need to be...”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Go now, or else we’ll spank you...”</p><p>“Kinky...”</p><p>“March! Mush!”</p><p>“Leave! Hop to it!”</p><p>“I’m gone...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I left the cottage. As soon as I passed its protections, the bond flared into existence. I let it lead me through the Nevernever.</p><p> </p><p>When I got to Arctis Tor, I went towards the dungeons. When I got to the main door, I saw Alpha and the 3 soldiers that were Mab’s elite. I used my death magic in a blade. I knocked the 3 soldiers out. Alpha fell to his knees in front of me, since the doors took the brunt of the wave of magic.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck? You killed the 3 soldiers that are under me! You, will, die, for...”</p><p>“Cut the bullshit, alpha! The doors took most of the damage. The soldiers are just knocked out. Tell me where Harry Dresden is, and I might let you live.”</p><p>“No, Winter Prince...”</p><p>“Excuse me? What did you say?”</p><p>“You heard me.”</p><p>“Fine, so it comes to this...”</p><p> </p><p>I hit him with an overpowered stunner with the Elder Wand. I hit the other 3 with the same, to be on the safe side. As soon as I blasted the door open, I ran over to Dresden.</p><p> </p><p>When I got to him, a spear made of Fae steel pierced both our bodies.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I awoke in insane amounts of pain. As soon as I took in my surroundings, I was scared. I was in one of the lowest dungeons at Arctis Tor. Last time I checked, I was the Winter Knight, not a prisoner. I wondered where those who had captured me were.</p><p> </p><p>Before I could think, I saw the face of Queen Mab. She was furious.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“You!”</p><p>“Um, hi. Why am I here; My Queen?”</p><p>“You disgusting piece of shit!”</p><p>“What? I...”</p><p>“Talk when you’re spoken to, and not before, fuckface! I’ve been trying to call you for a week!”</p><p>“I’m...”</p><p> </p><p>My world went black for a second time.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After my Fae spell took effect, I called for alpha and Beta. They entered the room quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Place him in the chains. Make it fast. The spell won’t hold forever.”</p><p> </p><p>They picked him up and put him on the Fae rack. As soon as his arms and legs were tied to it, they left the door to stand guard.</p><p> </p><p>He woke up after a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“Dammit, Mab! I...”</p><p> </p><p>I went over to the rack and clicked the rollers until he was stretched out. He was nude, thanks to the 4 soldiers. They’d undressed him, as soon as he was brought in.</p><p> </p><p>“My Queen? I just got back yesterday. Where, I, was, I...”</p><p> </p><p>I used a small knife to cut around his cock and balls. I licked the blood off the knife.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, that, tastes...”</p><p>“Jesus, fucking, C...”</p><p> </p><p>I cut him on the opposite side. I licked the blood off the knife a second time.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck are you doing; Mab? Why, are...”</p><p> </p><p>I licked his cock. He could not get hard, no matter what I tried.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck! This isn’t working!”</p><p>“I’m gay. I can’t get it...”</p><p>“I’ll deal with this...”</p><p> </p><p>I used an ancient Fae spell to stimulate the area of nerves around his cock. God, he was fucking huge. Just as I remembered it when I had him fuck me so long ago, when he became my Winter Knight.</p><p> </p><p>“My, Queen, why...”</p><p>“You can still get hard for me. This is a good thing.”</p><p>“I’m gay. I’m not...”</p><p>“Old spell, dearest. Now, let’s see if you like pain...”</p><p> </p><p>I loosened the winch. I took him off the rack. As I carried him to the ground, he burrowed his face into my boobage, or bloobs.</p><p> </p><p>I allowed it, for now.</p><p> </p><p>“My Queen? Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?”</p><p>“I want you to divorce the Prince of Winter.”</p><p>“I can’t, My Queen. Our marriage is...”</p><p>“Do it, or you die, Winter Knight!”</p><p>“My Queen? It doesn’t work like that. Who did you want me to marry anyway? All of those who are here are hot and delectable, but...”</p><p>“You’ll marry me, of course. Break the bond to the Winter Prince! Now!”</p><p>“I can’t, My Queen. I, um, I...”</p><p>“I don’t care if you can’t, my Winter Knight! Find a fucking way! Make me yours! Give me a fucking heir and heiress!”</p><p>“I can’t, My Queen.”</p><p>“You’ve still got your balls! Fuck me, Winter Knight!”</p><p>“No, My Queen. It isn’t right...”</p><p> </p><p>I licked his cock, until it was fully hard. I rode him for a few minutes. He stayed hard, but didn’t cum.</p><p> </p><p>“You insolent fuckface! You’re supposed to cum inside my cunt! Just for that, lick my cunt! Make it good!”</p><p>“My Queen? Did you take a...”</p><p>“It does not matter if I did or did not clean myself! Lick me! Now!”</p><p>“Fine, fine. Does this mean I won’t die?”</p><p>“Maybe. Start! Now!”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I got off the winter Knight’s huge and leaking cock. I presented him my cunt with his cum. He tentatively licked my clit. When his tongue touched it, I felt my cunt leaking juices. As he licked me, he bit my clit twice in quick succession. I pulled his head away and slapped him 2 times for each bite to my beautiful cunt.</p><p> </p><p>It only took 4 slaps for him to learn his lesson. After a few minutes, I called for Delta and Gamma. They came into the room quickly.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Don’t stop what you’re doing to me, winter Knight! Delta and Gamma? Do either of you know where the Assassins of winter are?”</p><p>“No, My Queen.”</p><p>“The 4 of us can go look for them, if you’d like us to, My Queen.”</p><p>“Please do.”</p><p> </p><p>They took off. They returned 15 minutes later. I was riding the Winter Knight. His cunt licking job was over, for now.</p><p> </p><p>He’d not bitten me again. What he did do was make me cum, as he ate me out, with that talented tongue of his.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Did you find them; Alpha?”</p><p>“No, My Queen.”</p><p>“What about the Assassins of Summer; Beta?”</p><p>“We can’t find them, either.”</p><p>“Did you look in all their usual hang out spots; delta?”</p><p>“Yes, My Queen.”</p><p>“What about their friends; Gamma?”</p><p>“They have very few friends. Those who are below them, feel that they don’t deserve their well-earned positions.”</p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>“My Queen? Why, do, you, want...”</p><p> </p><p>As he rode me, I spanked him 6 times as hard as I could. He hissed out, but did not beg for mercy. The 4 wanted to get involved to defend him.</p><p> </p><p>I weaved a bit of Fae magic into my next spell. It was a small compulsion. Damn them and their etiquette. This would take it away for a while.</p><p> </p><p>“You four, beat him as much as you can, for me.”</p><p>“Yes, My Queen...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I got off the Winter Knight and went to a hidden alcove. I took out 2 spears made of pure Fae steel. It would kill the Winter Knight. It had a combination of poisons that would finish him in 15 to 20 seconds, if he was lucky.</p><p> </p><p>The Winter Knight couldn’t concentrate because of the pain he was in, so he heard nothing. After a few minutes, the 4 went back outside. As he came to awareness, I spoke to him.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“You want to know why I wanted the children; Winter Knight?”</p><p>“Yes, My Queen. Your spankings hurt my ass. Your slaps hurt my face...”</p><p>“Of course. Bad dogs get punished, but they can learn.”</p><p>“I’m not a...”</p><p>“No, but maybe...”</p><p>“No, just no, My Queen. Why did you want the children?”</p><p>“You were going to take their virginity!”</p><p>“They’re too fucking young, My Queen!”</p><p>“How dare you, Winter Knight! You do what I say!”</p><p>“No!”</p><p> </p><p>I cut into his exposed cock and balls with a poisoned dagger, which I’d hidden in my dress. He hissed out in pain, but did not beg or cry.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re 14 years old, winter Knight! Now, if they were 4 or 5, I’d have you do it anyway!”</p><p>“That’s fucking sick! You’re a fucking sadistic bitch!”</p><p> </p><p>I went up to his body and cut into his nipples. He cried out in pain. Before I could continue, I felt angry magic approaching us.</p><p> </p><p>“What, the, fuck, is...”</p><p>“No, my elite soldiers, no!”</p><p> </p><p>I felt magic blast the door away. Before the winter Knight could speak, I ran to the other side of the room, and let one of the spears fly.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I felt the spear enter the right side of my back, as soon as I covered Dresden’s body. The poison that was on it tried to affect me, but thanks to the strong basilisk poison that ran through my bloodstream, it was destroyed in a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Mab thought we were both suffering, just as I wanted. As she watched Dresden writhe in pain below me, she gloated in triumph.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“You feel that, Winter Prince? You feel the poison eating through your system?”</p><p>“Meh...”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“I said meh, you sadistic bitch!”</p><p>“Do you want to know what I did to the winter Knight before you showed up?”</p><p>“Whatever, you bitch. Whatever respect I had for you is far beyond gone...”</p><p>“That’s not a no, Winter Prince. Why is the stuff not working...”</p><p>“Your so-called poison; Mab? It isn’t working because you suck!”</p><p>“What? I’m Queen Mab! Why the fuck isn’t this working!”</p><p> </p><p>Before I could answer, I saw Life enter the room through the shadows. He looked furious. Thank all the Gods of creation, it wasn’t at me. The being that was as old as time itself turned his eyes to look at Mab.</p><p> </p><p>Life was dressed in what Sebastian wore, it was in all white. He had white hair and had Sapphire blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the fuck are you...”</p><p> </p><p>Mab looked pissed. I saw as she summoned a second spear using Fae magic.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so, Mab. Let me remove this thing from these 2.”</p><p>“No! You’re supposed to, no!”</p><p>“How dare...”</p><p> </p><p>Life removed the spear from the ground. As soon as it was broken, it was pulled out. I hissed in pain. Harry was still out.</p><p> </p><p>“You were supposed to be dead, no!”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I threw the spear. Life made the spear disappear before it could touch the 2 who were really getting on my nerves. This made me more angry.</p><p> </p><p>“Spears are for noobs!”</p><p>“What? Where did my...”</p><p>“It is gone, as are these 2.”</p><p>“Life?”</p><p>“Yes, child?”</p><p>“Make her suffer. I don’t care the how, just make her suffer.”</p><p>“She will, then she’ll die.”</p><p>“No! They’re supposed to, no!”</p><p> </p><p>Before I could speak, my world went black. I woke up some time later back at my apartment.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Ow, son of a bitch...”</p><p>“Terry? You’re alive?”</p><p>“Yes. Bob? Where’s Harry?”</p><p>“He’s on the bed next to you. The hell happened to him?”</p><p>“Queen Mab. She went off the deep end.”</p><p>“How in the hell are you alive?”</p><p>“Whatever she used on us, didn’t affect me as much.”</p><p>“The Basilisk you slew?”</p><p>“Yes. I wonder when the bitch’s going to die...”</p><p>“Who’s going to kill her? You’re here...”</p><p>“Life will do the deed.”</p><p>“You’re serious?”</p><p>“I am. He’s the reason we’re not dead. Bloody fucking spear...”</p><p>“She shoved a spear into you?”</p><p>”No. She originally threw it at Harry’s heart, I just caused it to slam into my lungs and parts of my own body. I should’ve used my magic...”</p><p>“Damn you sacrificial idiot. Does she not know?”</p><p>“She does not know we’re both immortal.”</p><p>“Here’s Death, I think...”</p><p>“Yes, I am here. You’re up, Master?”</p><p>“Yes. Ow, fucking hell. Spears hurt. What the fuck was on it?”</p><p>“Poison. She is officially dead. Mother winter shall be with you soon.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Let her tell you. You’re completely healed?”</p><p>“I think so. My healing factor doesn’t work that quickly...”</p><p>“Thank Life. He healed you before you were brought back here.”</p><p>“Why did he even get involved?”</p><p>“He has his reasons, which are unimportant. You must rest, now.”</p><p>“But, you’re...”</p><p>“Rest, Master. Rest and recover.”</p><p> </p><p>After he spoke, I fell into a deep sleep. A while later, I felt my head in someone’s lap. They were running their hands through my hair.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, they spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter Prince?”</p><p>“Mother winter? How, why...”</p><p>“I’m here to be sure that you and your consort are still among the living. I see you are. I am happy.”</p><p>“Mab...”</p><p>“Died a while ago. How, is not your concern. I’m here to bestow the powers and responsibilities of the winter King unto you, terry Emrys.”</p><p>“But Santa Clause, is...”</p><p>“The Winter Lord, not winter King. They are completely different titles, just as the Erlking is the Summer Lord, not Summer King. Titania still holds the position of Summer Queen.”</p><p>“O. Why exactly does that matter; Mother winter?”</p><p>“You’re the Winter Prince. I wish to ask you for a small boon.”</p><p>“What small boon?”</p><p>“I wish to bestow the Mantle and responsibilities of the Winter King unto you, Terry Emrys.”</p><p>“Sarissa, would...”</p><p>“She does not have the temperament or experience to wield the powers, Terry.”</p><p>“And I do? What would happen if you were to hold them?”</p><p>“Half of this planet would turn to ice. If Titania were to die, the opposite would happen.”</p><p>“Half of the planet would turn into a heated wasteland?”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“How much time do I have to decide? What were the shadows I saw in the room with us when we last met?”</p><p>“You’ll meet them soon, Terry Emrys. So will you become the Winter King?”</p><p>“Do I have to decide now?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>I got off the couch, which was a bed, and went to stand in front of Mother Winter.</p><p> </p><p>“I; Terry Emrys, formally accept the position and responsibilities of the winter King, now, and forever more.”</p><p>“Are you certain?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“I; Mother Winter, formally accept you as Winter King; Terry Emrys, now and forever more.”</p><p> </p><p>I felt Mother Winter’s hand touch my chest. I didn’t feel any difference in my power until 45 seconds had gone by. Before it could take out the complex, I was taken to Arctis Tor. Mother Winter joined me in a room of the castle I’d never seen before.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome, Winter King.”</p><p>“The apartment, why...”</p><p>“Your power influx would’ve blown out the complex and everything for at least 150 miles around it...”</p><p>“You’re bloody serious?”</p><p>“Did you really want to stay and find out?”</p><p>“Um, no. The Knight of winter...”</p><p>“Is in a deep healing sleep. You will return to him soon. Let your newly given powers go, Winter King. Go on...”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded at her. A few seconds later, I let them fly. They blew out the wall in front of us, and most of this level of Arctis Tor. Why no one noticed was beyond me. After a few minutes, the power stabilized.</p><p> </p><p>I was taken back to my apartment. When I got there, Harry Dresden woke up. He noticed nothing about me that was different.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry? We’re...”</p><p>“Alive, Harry. Queen Mab’s dead.”</p><p>“Why am I still in pain? How did you heal so fucking fast?”</p><p>“I’ve had these powers for some time, Harry, so I’ve gotten used to them. Life healed me.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Life. He rarely comes out.”</p><p>“The dude dressed like Sebastian usually is, but in white, with the sapphire blue eyes?”</p><p>“Yes. He’s the one who killed Mab.”</p><p>“But, he’s life...”</p><p>“I don’t know why he decided to listen to me, I got very lucky. You need to sleep, love. Bob?”</p><p>“Yes, Terry?”</p><p>“I’m going to go hunt for something. When I find it, I’ll come back here.”</p><p>“Please don’t be too long, dearest.”</p><p>“I’ll try not to be, love.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I took off. I apparated around Chicago to find a candidate for the Winter Mantle. I noticed that none of Jonny’s people or Jonny himself fit the profile, so they were out. The Alphas did not fit it either. If any of them tried, the conflict in their powers would kill them. Ivy was too damned young, Kincaid was out. Merphy would have to be completely changed, possibly killing her.</p><p> </p><p>When I passed the Carpenter house, none of the people fit it, besides their youngest. No way in hell would I subject an innocent to the insane level of power. He was definitely out. I flashed away to Arctis Tor to continue my search. The 4 elite were out. Said 4 elite kneeled in front of me, as I was about to leave their section of the castle.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter King?”</p><p>“Yes, beta? Why do the 4 of you kneel?”</p><p>“Um, we...”</p><p>“We, um...”</p><p>“Yes, Delta and Gamma?”</p><p>“Look, we’re the reason Mab’s dead. We captured the...”</p><p> </p><p>I did not draw the Sword of Gryffindor, it was unnecessary. What I did was far worse. I transformed into Cadera and loomed over the four.</p><p> </p><p>As I roared out softly, I saw as Mother Winter came to see us. She stroked my back and head calmly. As she did this, she spoke to me so low, that no one but I could hear her.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm, Cadera. Please don’t kill them.”</p><p> </p><p>I roared at her as if to ask her, and why not</p><p> </p><p>“They were not in their right minds when they beat the Winter Knight. Please transform back.”</p><p> </p><p>I roared again. This translated to, why are there cubs here?</p><p> </p><p>“They are my assassins. Please don’t use them as chew toys. Please, Cadera...”</p><p> </p><p>I transformed back after I moved away from the 4 soldiers. I scanned their minds wandlessly and found that Mother winter was indeed not lying. They left.</p><p> </p><p>After they did so, I followed the 6 kids and Mother winter to her cottage. I was in my human form, not my Cadera form.</p><p> </p><p>“Terry Emrys? These are the Assassins of Winter.”</p><p>“Mother winter? Where did the cuddly plushie go?”</p><p>“They do have names. Right?”</p><p>“They do. The girls are named Astrid, Sky, and Ezra. The boys are named Brennon, Logan, and Jayden.”</p><p>“Ok. Girls?”</p><p>“Yes, sir?”</p><p>“My alternate form is not a cute and cuddly plushie.”</p><p>“What’s a cute and cuddly plushie; Ezra?”</p><p>“And these 6 are?”</p><p>“They are my assassins, terry. The girls are named Alena, Sariah, and Ivory. The boys are named Aziel, Adryan, and Orson.”</p><p>“So, the cute and cuddly plushie, is...”</p><p>“Not going to join us, girls. Are you hungry, Terry?”</p><p>“Can Cadera use them as hunting or prey...”</p><p>“No, you may not!”</p><p>“Try it, and we’ll both spank you, you bad, bad kitty!”</p><p> </p><p>Before I could think, I was flashed away. When I landed, I saw a herd of 30 Cape buffalo about to gore Nyx and Neaera.</p><p> </p><p>I transformed into Cadera. As soon as I did, the herd became 90. Ok, someone up there really loves me. The 3 of us were about to start our killing spree when we felt the other Nundus join us.</p><p> </p><p>It was a brutal slaughter. For the next 5 hours, we killed and ate our fill. My magic made sure that no Muggles came anywhere near our food. After the last piece of hide was gone, I was about to take my usual cat nap after I ate.</p><p> </p><p>Before I could do so, I was forcefully transformed back into a human, and shadowed to Arctis Tor thanks to death. When we got there, I ran to the throne room. As soon as I passed the door, I almost fainted.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We watched as the newest Fae left the cottage. A few seconds after he took off, Sarissa joined us.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother Winter and Mother Summer? Who was that?”</p><p>“That, was Terry Emrys.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“The former Winter Prince, Sarissa.”</p><p>“Mother winter? Why was he so angry?”</p><p>“He was not angry at you, Astrid.”</p><p>“How were you able to understand him?” All we heard was roars...”</p><p>“He connected to our minds, Sky.”</p><p>“Why could we...”</p><p>“He does not have to see your pasts, Ezra.”</p><p>“But, we...”</p><p>“Drop it, Orson.”</p><p>“Yes, Mother summer. He was angry. Why?”</p><p>“It was the fault of my 4 elite, Orson. He was going to kill them, until I managed to calm him down.”<br/>“What...”</p><p>“They caused the death of Mab by proxy.”</p><p>“So that’s why I felt the bond go away, Mother Winter?”</p><p>“Yes, Sarissa.”</p><p>“Mother summer? Why was he sad? We felt his grief...”</p><p>“Do not ask, children. Mother winter? I thought...”</p><p>“No, Mother Summer. He scanned the 6 minds. He saw it, but it won’t do what the last set of memories did.”</p><p>“Agreed. You 12 were trained to kill, correct?”</p><p>“Yes, Mother Summer.”</p><p>“Who trained you?”</p><p>“That was wiped from us, before you got us, four years ago.”</p><p>“Ok. He’s seen far worse.”</p><p>“Have you heard of, there are those who have had it worse than you have?”</p><p>“We were threatened to have our sexual stuff removed if our families weren’t killed.”</p><p>“Sarissa? You need to leave. It is time.”</p><p>“He found nothing?”</p><p>“He did not.”</p><p>“The only candidate he found is still innocent. He won’t destroy it.”</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she took off, the conversation continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok, boys?”</p><p>“Yes, Mother Summer.”</p><p>“Can we stay here?”</p><p>“The 12 of you will sleep in a puppy pile?”</p><p> </p><p>They nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“The panic room?”</p><p>“No. You can stay in the bedroom next to ours.”</p><p>“So tired...”</p><p>“Must sleep...”</p><p>“Sleep, children.”</p><p> </p><p>They left our living room and went into the room. They passed out almost before they got passed the door. After 45 minutes, the Winter King and new Winter Lady came to see us.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I ran through the Nevernever as if my life depended on it. A few minutes later, I got to Arctis Tor. As soon as I got to the doors of the throne room, I saw the Winter Prince about to fall.</p><p> </p><p>I brought him over to a squishy couch. I let him lay in my arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Owe, dammit. Who...”</p><p>“It is Sarissa, Terry. Did you just get back?”</p><p>“Yes. Why are you here?”</p><p>“I’m here to take what I and I alone can hold.”</p><p>“No, Sarissa, you don’t have to. I’ll find a person to take the mantle.”</p><p>“Who besides me meets the requirements to hold the Winter Mantle; terry?”</p><p>“The Carpenter’s youngest boy.”</p><p>“You can’t be seriously thinking, of...”</p><p>“Hell no. The child’s too young and still innocent. The influx of power will destroy him.”</p><p> </p><p>I felt as she drew out the power a bit at a time.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Sarissa, no. You...”</p><p>“I have to do this, Terry. Please...”</p><p>“No. There has to be another way. You, said, you...”</p><p>“I know. Look, the power’s calling to me. It wants me to hold it.”</p><p>“I can’t force you. I won’t force you to...”</p><p>“I know. You’re not forcing me to take the Winter Mantle; I’m making the decision of my own free will.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes. Please, Terry. Please give me the Winter Mantle. All of those who are here would be shellfish.”</p><p>“Yes, they’d be arrogant and corrupted by it, eventually. Are you completely certain you want this; Sarissa?”</p><p>“Yes, Winter King, I am.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I held the winter King’s hand that was over his chest. I coaxed the power out of his body slowly over the next few minutes as it entered my body, it didn’t change me. As this was happening, we switched positions, the winter King no longer looked like he was going to pass out.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I held Sarissa as the power entered her slowly. As this happened, she hissed and cried out. Yes, the process of her receiving the upgrade was seriously painful. After a few minutes, she passed out. I used the Elder wand to heal her. After 30 minutes, she awoke.</p><p> </p><p>We walked to the cottage to see Mother Winter and Mother Summer. When we got there, we bowed to them, they returned it.</p><p> </p><p>They told us to stay quiet; the assassins of Winter and Summer were resting. After 15 minutes, they spoke as quietly as they could, as to not wake them.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, Winter King, and Lady Winter.”</p><p>“The 2 of you are looking well.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mother Summer and Mother winter.”</p><p>“Winter King? The official coronation for your new status will be on Saturday, May 7, at 7:00 AM. This goes for you as well, Sarissa.”</p><p>“Granddaughter?”</p><p>“Yes, Grandmother?”</p><p>“I am sorry.”</p><p>“He gave me a choice, Grandmother. That’s far more than I can say for my late mother.”</p><p>“Did you, King of winter?”</p><p>“Yes, I did, Mother Summer.”</p><p>“You may go home, King of Winter. Tell no one of the news, until Saturday morning. We shall announce it then.”</p><p>“Thank you, mother Summer and Mother Winter. Lady Winter? We’ll see each other soon. Take care of the cubs...”</p><p>“Will do.”</p><p> </p><p>I walked out of the cottage and went back to Chicago. As soon as I got home, I noticed that Harry Dresden was not yet awake. He did not awaken for a week, so the ceremony was moved to May 21, to be safe.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, love, you’re finally up.”</p><p>“What happened after Mab died? She did die. Right?”</p><p>“O yes, she died. What happened stays between the 2 Mothers and I, until May 21. Are you healthy enough to go to work?”</p><p>“Yes, I think so. How, long...”</p><p>“You were out for a week.”</p><p>”Where, are...”</p><p>“I’ll be back...”</p><p> </p><p>I heard as terry ran to the nearest bathroom. The door slammed, the fan turned on. He was back after a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“love? What...”</p><p>“Whatever I had isn’t agreeing with me, dearest.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>How long...”</p><p>“Drop it, please, love. Do you want coffee?”</p><p>“I’d love coffee. Do you want me to make us something for breakfast?”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>Spanish omelets.”</p><p>“Sure. Hey Bob?”</p><p>“Harry, I’ll take one. Terry? You’ll...”</p><p>“Supervise so the apartment doesn’t get blown up.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Just fucking with you, love.”</p><p>“Fucking me? Later tonight...”</p><p>“You got it, Harry. Now mush, mush and go cook, slave...”</p><p>“Yes, My Master! Right away, My King!”</p><p> </p><p>He took off. As he left, I smirked behind his back for the second title. Bob noticed this, he wisely stayed silent. After 45 minutes, the food was ready. It smelled delicious. Before we could start eating, Thomas and his dad joined us.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Terry and Harry. Who cooked?”</p><p>“I did, Thomas.”</p><p>“Hell of a job, Harry. Terry? Those damned familiars of Thomas’s are bigger.”</p><p>“They were the size of Labradors the last time I saw them. Now?”</p><p>“It has been almost 3 weeks. Now, they are the size of fucking Mastiffs. They’re also dead tired. What the hell happened? They left and came back. as soon as they arrived, they curled up with their mates and crashed.”</p><p>“I went to Africa and took them on a killing spree.”</p><p>“O...”</p><p>“I’m going to take off to work, Terry. Will you be fine here?”</p><p>“Actually, can you come with us after we’re done; Terry?”</p><p>“Sure. I need to check up on the 4 cats.”</p><p>“Um, we let the 4 other Nundus join us.”</p><p>“How big is your damned estate; Lysander?”</p><p>“Big enough where they can roam comfortably.”</p><p>“I should take them to Peverell Manner, for a change of scenery...”</p><p>“Hey, Terry? Where will we have the lunch?”</p><p>“It will be at Peverell Manner, not Emrys Manner, Thomas. The Carpenters...”</p><p>“we understand, Terry. They’re not used to the rich lifestyle. Hell, we’re not used to that level of wealth ourselves. You said you’re how old?”</p><p>“Close to 800 years, Thomas.”</p><p>“Bob? You’ll come with us?”</p><p>“Yes. Let me put on my glamour.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Do the cats need food?”</p><p>“No, Thomas.”</p><p> </p><p>We cleaned the table. We put the dishes in the dishwasher. After a few minutes, we took off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A while later, we were at the Raith estate in the formal sitting room. As we ate snacks, we talked.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the ride, Lysander.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Bob. Why wear the glamour?”</p><p>“I know Mab’s dead, but some of her soldiers and spies might know I exist.”</p><p>“Terry?”</p><p>“Yes, Bob?”</p><p>“When you got back a few weeks ago, you looked shaken. May I ask why?”</p><p>“I met the Assassins of Winter and Summer. They’re trained to kill.”</p><p>“Ok. There has to be something else.”</p><p>“Yes. When Mab was sexually abusing Harry Dresden, she...”</p><p>“And you found this out, how; Terry?”</p><p>“I scanned the minds of the 2 Mothers. They let me do so.”</p><p>“Go on, please.”</p><p>“Mab was searching for the 12 kids. She wanted Harry to take their virginity.”</p><p>“O hell...”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“Terry? She did not find them?”</p><p>“She did not, Thomas.”</p><p>“Where...”</p><p>“They were under the protection of the 2 Mothers.”</p><p>“When’s the coronation; Terry?”</p><p>“Bob, how...”</p><p>“I can feel it under your skin. It is almost unnoticeable.”</p><p>“So, Harry’s final words...”</p><p>“Meant far more than he thought. The coronation will be on Saturday, May 21, in the morning.”</p><p>“Who else knows?”</p><p>“Besides you 3, no one else.”</p><p>“We’ll keep it to ourselves.”</p><p>“I’m going to see the cats that are outside. Want to come with?”</p><p>“How can I talk to them; Terry?”</p><p>“I’ll connect you to my mind, Bob.”</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>We went outside into the forest. After a few minutes, the 6 Nundus and 2 lionesses approached us. We petted them gently after they sniffed the newcomers. We let them know who we were. I checked each cat with a general health scan. None were injured; the food they had a few hours before we got there was sitting well with them. They were tired. The fight they had took far more out of them than I’d thought. After they were resting comfortably, we went back into the house to talk.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Why did they not say much to us; Terry?”</p><p>“They’re still tired from the long hunt they were a part of earlier today, Thomas.”</p><p>“Terry? What did they kill? What did you do to them; as we were petting them?”</p><p>“I ran a general health scan, Lysander. The animals they ate aren’t causing them any unforeseen issues.”</p><p>“And those animals were?”</p><p>“Cape Buffalo. A few weeks ago, I stopped a herd from goring your 2 familiars, Thomas.”</p><p>“Thanks, Terry. How many were killed?”</p><p>“It was 90 give or take a few weeks ago. This morning, they had a few dozen moose and deer.”</p><p>“God damn...”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Terry?”</p><p>“yes, Thomas?”</p><p>“Who holds the Winter Mantle besides yourself?”</p><p>“Sarissa. The only other compatible one that might’ve been able to hold it is far too young.”</p><p>“Molly?”</p><p>“I wish, Bob. Harry Carpenter.”</p><p>“He’s what, 3 years old, maybe 4?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“That’s the Carpenter’s youngest. Right?”</p><p>“Yes, Thomas.”</p><p>“How...”</p><p>“His magic, which hasn’t developed, and the Winter Mantle, might have gotten along, Lysander.”</p><p>“That’s possible? He’s a child. He was the only one besides the one who holds it now?”</p><p>“Yes. Those who were part of the Winter or Unseelie court I scanned, were far too corrupt and arrogant.”</p><p>“If one of them would’ve gotten it...”</p><p>“It would’ve been like the whole Maeve situation, again.”</p><p>“Did you force her to take it?”</p><p>“No. She chose it of her own free will.”</p><p>“That is why you were given the Mantle, Terry.”</p><p>“What the hell do you mean; Thomas?”</p><p>“You were willing to die to protect the entire damned Unseelie Court. When she chose to take the power from you willingly, that shoved the respect the 2 Mothers had up a few dozen levels.”</p><p>“He has a point, Terry. You did not force the power exchange. This is why you’re alive, and Harry was able to go to work, though it did take him some time to recover.”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to kill an innocent child.”</p><p>“Neither would we have.”</p><p>“Hell, I’d taken the power, were I one of its possible candidates...”</p><p>“Dad? You’re serious?”</p><p>“Dead serious, son.”</p><p>“I’d taken it as well, Terry.”</p><p>“Thanks, Bob and Lysander.”</p><p>“You look like you’re going somewhere, Terry.”</p><p>“I need to talk to the Carpenter family. I’m glad none of them were chosen. My scans were detected by their protections. I could not go, while Harry was healing.”</p><p>“Of course, Terry.”</p><p>“We’re glad he’s up and healthy.”</p><p>“Do you want us to still be here?”</p><p>“If you don’t mind...”</p><p>“Be careful, Terry.”</p><p>“I always am, Thomas.”</p><p> </p><p>I left the estate. I got to the Carpenter home in a few seconds. I joined Michael on their couch. Charity was gone.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good afternoon, Michael.”</p><p>“Good afternoon, Terry. A week ago, the wards around this home went off.”</p><p>“Yes. I was scanning for something very specific. I found it, but could not risk it activating.”</p><p>“Might I know what it was you were scanning for?”</p><p>“I was scanning for the next person to hold the Winter Mantle.”</p><p>“Let me guess, one of my family matched it, but you didn’t wish to risk it?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“May I know who it was?”</p><p>“Your youngest would have been compatible. I did not wish to watch him die, thanks to the change.”</p><p>“Thank you, terry.”</p><p>“You are welcome. I am sorry for setting off your wards, as I had.”</p><p>“You found one who could take on the power you were scanning for?”</p><p>“I did. If the power would’ve touched the child, it would’ve killed him. I am certain.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at me in thanks. I returned it. I walked out of the house and went back to the Raith Estate.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as I got there, lunch was being served.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“You were gone for quite a while, Terry.”</p><p>“I know, Bob. Michael just wanted to be sure that the Winter Mantle wasn’t supposed to choose any of his family.”</p><p>“You told him who it might have chosen?”</p><p>“Yes. He was happy that the child is still alive.”</p><p>“I bet. Who else was there?”</p><p>“No one, just him.”</p><p>“You cook, Lysander?”</p><p>“I can, Terry. You said Harry will cook the meal when we go back to Peverell Manner?”</p><p>“Yes. Any suggestions?”</p><p>“A pasta dish that is easy to prepare, but looks insanely difficult when it is presented.”</p><p>“I’ll have to do a bit of research, Lysander.”</p><p>“I’ll come with a few suggestions tomorrow, terry.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>We left the estate. That night, Harry came back from work.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, love. I missed you.”</p><p>“You said I was out for a week?”</p><p>“Yes. The 2 Mothers came to visit me, while you were out. We agreed to move the coronation to May 21.”</p><p>“The White Council meeting is on May 27. People had stuff to do the weekend before, so we’re good.”</p><p>“Cool. Wasn’t your boss pissed because you weren’t at work for the last week?”</p><p>“No. Police get hurt from time to time, so...”</p><p>“That’s good he understands. Did Blaise and Theo...”</p><p>“They helped heal their physical injuries. The 4 were squibs.”</p><p>“I think you mean squibs, dearest. Were they able to help them with their mental issues?”</p><p>“I think so. They did something so their memories wouldn’t bother them. What it was, I wasn’t told.”</p><p>“that’s fine.”</p><p>“How did you, um...”</p><p>“Magic, Dresden, don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“I’m fucking horny.”</p><p>“Wait until we’re done with our food.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>After we finished our food, Bob stayed in the living room watching TV. We went into our room to have some overdo fun.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I walked over to our dresser, got a blindfold, and a length of soft rope. When I returned, Terry was laying on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Dearest? Are you ok with the stuff?”</p><p>“that’s fine, love. Just don’t tie the rope too tightly.”</p><p>“You trust me with a blindfold?”</p><p>“I’ve had to learn to do everything without sight, so it is fine. Even my magic.”</p><p>“Why your magic? Isn’t that dangerous?”</p><p>“I needed to learn it, in case my vision was taken away from me by force.”</p><p>“O. I’m sorry, if...”</p><p>“It is fine, dearest. O, please no more eggs.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Just none, for now.”</p><p>“You got it.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I tied Terry’s arms to the headboard. I put the blindfold over his eyes. After a few seconds, I kissed him deeply. Our tongues battled for dominance. As we kissed, I played with his nipples. When my tongue touched them for the first time, he howled out in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Like that, love?”</p><p>“Shit, yes!”</p><p>“Want me to continue?”</p><p>“You’re fucking serious? If you’d untie me, I’d...”</p><p>“Shhh, My King. Let me give you pleasure...”</p><p> </p><p>Before he could think, I continued my pleasurable assault on his body.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I felt Harry go from my nipples, past my bellybutton, to my cockhead. He used the tip of his tongue to tease me until I bucked up into his willing mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Before I came, he stopped and jabbed his tongue deep into my asshole with no warning. As he was doing this, I was keening out in pleasure. After an unknown amount of time, he entered me.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I entered Terry with no warning, after I licked his ass. I had used magic to lube up my cock and his asshole, as my tongue did its thing. After I entered him, I fucked in and out of him until I saw what he could not.</p><p> </p><p>There were 2 14 year old boys who entered the room. They said nothing to either of us. They both went after Terry’s cock and balls.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I sensed as my 2 friends who belonged to Sebastian went after my cock and balls. They presented me their small cocks, which I took into my willing mouth at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>After some time, they both dry cummed. They both shared my cum which I blasted out after Harry came inside my ass. After we came down from our sexual high, the 2 joined us in the living room, after we got dressed. One boy wore red, the other wore blue.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Damn, Terry, you like them young...”</p><p>“Terry? Who are the kids? Why, did...”</p><p>“Boys?”</p><p>“Yes, Master?”</p><p>“Love your mouth, Master!”</p><p>“Ren, Stimpy, please...”</p><p>“Yes, Master.”</p><p>“Sorry, Master, we’ll be good...”</p><p>“Who are you 2? How did you meet Terry?”</p><p>“We met him some time back.”</p><p>“We’re Death’s children, sort of...”</p><p>“How fucking old are you 2; ten?”</p><p>“We’re 14, thank you very much, Winter Knight...”</p><p>“Are they actually 14; terry?”</p><p>“They were 14 when the Triassic started, Harry.”</p><p>“Why do they look so damned young; terry?”</p><p>“It is how we are, Bob.”</p><p>“Why didn’t Blaise or Theo...”</p><p>“We’re their standbys, when those 2 are busy.”</p><p>“which they currently are.”</p><p>“Can the 2 of you go after, my, um...”</p><p>“Sure, tomorrow night, Winter Knight.”</p><p>“How many laws are you breaking?”</p><p>“None, Bob.”</p><p>“We are not exactly mortal children, so...”</p><p>“It was nice to meet both of you.”</p><p>“Same.”</p><p>“See you both tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>They took off. We slept in our naked glory, after we got a joint shower. The next day, a similar sexual experience was repeated.</p><p> </p><p>This time, harry was blindfolded while I fucked him. He got to experience the 2 tongues all over his cock and balls. He returned the favor by sucking the 2 boys off at the same time. He made them cum.</p><p> </p><p>On May 14 in the morning, Kincaid came to see me, after Harry went off to work.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry? I need one hell of a favor.”</p><p>“Look, Kincaid, if you’re pregnant, or if Ivy has a damned boyfriend who needs to die, I’ll...”</p><p>“Guys can’t get pregnant, Terry. Ivy’s too young to think of boys like that. What I need you to do is, if it is possible, could you and Harry adopt her?”</p><p>“It this because of your job, you don’t stay in one place?”</p><p>“Yes. She’s made genuine friends who I’d like her to keep. You’d have to be responsible, for...”</p><p>“Hey, at least the cub’s housebroken.”</p><p>“Um, Terry? I’m not a kitty...”</p><p>“It was funny, Ivy. Would you like to move in with Harry and me?”</p><p>“Now?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Kincaid? Why? What have I done?”</p><p>“It is because of my job, Ivy. You know what I do. Right?”</p><p>“Yes. But we won’t have to move...”</p><p>“Actually, we might, were you and I still living under the same roof. Terry?”</p><p>“Yes, Kincaid?”</p><p>“I have a long job that will take me out of the country. I need you to set something up, in case she gets captured.”</p><p>“I’ve got just the place. Ivy? I’ve got a gift for you.”</p><p>“Oo, what is it; Terry?”</p><p>“It is a bracelet. It will double as a portkey, in case you ever get captured. The rune work is done. All it needs is 3 drops of your blood.”</p><p>“May I see it, Terry?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>I summoned a small box from my room. When Ivy opened it, she smiled at me in thanks. The bracelet was sterling silver with a phoenix and unicorn made up of several semiprecious stones. Before I put it on her, I used a conjured needle to place 3 drops of blood onto it. After it glowed blue for 5 seconds, I placed it on her left wrist.</p><p> </p><p>The magic from the bracelet was tied as a beacon to a charm on one of the bracelets I wore. The magic that would transport her was tied to a ley line, which went to my bedchambers in Arctis Tor. When she got there, the 6 Assassins of winter would meet her, along with their opposites from Summer.</p><p> </p><p>Kincaid walked over to us, kissed her on the cheek gently, and went into the living room to wait for Harry. He handed me a folder which had the adoption papers. Ivy went to explore the apartment. She was back after a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>As she returned, Lysander came to the door. I let him in. Ivy went into my room to watch TV. Kincaid joined her. I’d put a parental block on it, to be safe.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry? Who is the child?”</p><p>“She is Ivy. We just adopted her. She needs a stable home.”</p><p>“Good. Kincaid is leaving to China to take care of some high level contract thing. He leaves tomorrow night. Will you take her to Arctis Tor?”</p><p>“I’m considering it. Though the event is next Saturday, it would be helpful for her to meet those who will be protecting her, if she gets captured.”</p><p>“Call her after I leave. I have a list of pastas that you can choose from.”</p><p>“Thanks for the help.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>He put a paper in front of me which I shrunk. After he left, I went into the bedroom to talk to Ivy and Kincaid. She agreed to come with me to Arctis Tor, Kincaid would wait for our return.</p><p> </p><p>Before we left, I put the strongest warming charm I could on her. As soon as we got there, she understood the why. When we got to my room in the castle, I heated it up. It was at 71 Degrees Fahrenheit. After it was done, and I’d removed the charm from her, I used a Fae spell to call for the 12 assassins. As they were on their way here, she and I talked. She sat in my lap, we were on a couch. I unshrunk my trunk, and unshrunk her clothes, that she’d wear, while here.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Ivy? Is it too hot?”</p><p>“No, Terry. It is warm. I’d wondered why you made it so hot, until we arrived here. Why is the castle so cold?”</p><p>“This is the Unseelie Court. It is winter. The Seelie court is Summer. There is Neutral Grounds, but I cannot offer you protection there. While I can, if you’re here.”</p><p>“Thank you, Terry. I think they’re here, I feel their magic.”</p><p>“They are, Ivy. Do not attempt to read their minds. It is beyond rude.”</p><p>“I won’t do so, Terry.”</p><p> </p><p>The 12 kids entered the room. They bowed to me, they bowed to Ivy. She bowed back.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Ivy? The 6 Assassins of Winter are on your left. The girls are named Astrid, Sky, and Ezra. The boys are named Brennon, Logan, and Jayden.”</p><p>“Terry?”</p><p>“Um, sir?”</p><p>“Why is she...”</p><p>“She’s shy, boys and girls.”</p><p>“Terry? Who are the 6 who are on my right?”</p><p>“They are the Assassins of Summer, Ivy. The girls are named Alena, Sariah, and Ivory. The boys are named Aziel, Adryan, and Orson.”</p><p>“Um, Terry? Why do they, um...”</p><p>“Yes, Ivy?”</p><p>“They’ve not looked at us once. Does the Soulgaze thing I’ve heard of work on them?”</p><p>“From you, it is a very big maybe. From me, most definitely.”</p><p>“There is something else. Is there not, Terry?”</p><p>“If there is, it is their story, not mine, Ivy. Please don’t...”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“Terry? Can we take her on a tour of the castle?”</p><p>“How many others are here; Jayden?”</p><p>“Just us, for now, Terry.”</p><p>“We’ll keep her safe, Terry.”</p><p>“Do so, Aziel. Ivy? Be good...”</p><p>“I will, Terry.”</p><p> </p><p>As they left, Ivy held onto Jayden and Orson’s hands. They were back almost an hour later. They were smiling. The 12 kids hugged her. She returned it. I bowed to them in thanks, they returned it.</p><p> </p><p>We took off back to Chicago as soon as they left Arctis Tor. When we got back to the apartment, lunch was waiting for us. As we ate our food, we talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Ivy? How did the tour go?”</p><p>“It was fun, Terry. Arctis Tor is so huge. The warming thing you put on me activated on its own. How?”</p><p>“It does that when you leave the room. It is built into the bracelet.”</p><p>“Thanks, Terry. Do you need it?”</p><p>“I do not. Neither does Harry.”</p><p>“Why can the kids not see; Terry? I’m sorry...”</p><p>“I’m not sure. Did you push them for any information?”</p><p>“I did not. They looked sad when it was mentioned, so I dropped the subject.”</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>“Who bought the lunch? It is wonderful.”</p><p>“I’m not sure, but whoever did so, knows what you like.”</p><p>“Yes, they do. Where’s Bob?”</p><p>“I’m here. They got me lunch as well?”</p><p>“It seems so.”</p><p>“Ivy? You had fun with the kids?”</p><p>“Yes, Bob. You cannot go?”</p><p>“I don’t think he can, Ivy. He’s not exactly persona non grata, but I’d have to talk to the 2 Mothers, after May 21.”</p><p>“Terry?”</p><p>“Yes, bob?”</p><p>“Are you still throwing up?”</p><p>“Yes, every morning. Whoever got me lunch knows what I can’t handle. Maybe it was Sebastian.”</p><p>“Maybe. Do you know what’s wrong?”</p><p>“I do not. It is annoying as all, f...”</p><p>“Language, Terry...”</p><p>“Of course, Bob.”</p><p>“Terry? Why can’t I watch Family Guy?”</p><p>“That show has material that you won’t find funny, for now, Ivy. Hey Bob? Can you watch her for a few? I’m going to Arctis Tor to look for a healer.”</p><p>“Sure. Kincaid will eat when you’re gone.”</p><p>“Please don’t be too long, Terry.”</p><p>“I’ll try not to be, Ivy.”</p><p> </p><p>I took off. I was back after 20 minutes.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Terry. How did it go?”</p><p>“It went well. We’re not sure why I’m throwing up every morning, but we hope it will pass soon.”</p><p>“We; Terry?”</p><p>“Yes. I met with Sarissa.”</p><p>“And she is?”</p><p>“She is one of the Fae who lives at Arctis Tor. She’s a healer. She asked me to go back after the thing next Saturday.”</p><p>She flashed me the most adorable puppy dog eyes I’ve seen in quite some time.</p><p>“Can I come with, Terry? Please?”</p><p>“Can you not use the puppy dog eyes thing; Ivy?”</p><p>“Is it working?”</p><p>“Yes...”</p><p>“Um, Terry?”</p><p>“Yes, Bob?”</p><p>“She have to go. she’s one of the freeholding Lords of the Unseelie Accords.”</p><p>“O hell, I forgot about that...”</p><p>“You would. You’re ready for the event; Terry?”</p><p>“Yes, Bob. Will you be fine here on your own?”</p><p>“I will be, don’t worry.”</p><p>“Terry? I wonder...”</p><p>“Yes, Ivy?”</p><p>“Can males have kids?”</p><p>“I don’t think so, Ivy.”</p><p>“You should check...”</p><p>“After next Saturday.”</p><p>“There have to be magical hospitals...”</p><p>“There is one, but I left England for a reason.”</p><p>“Please check soon, Terry.”</p><p>“I will, Ivy. Please don’t use your puppy dog eyes thing.”</p><p>“It works?”</p><p>“Too damn well.”</p><p>“Good. Let’s get dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>We ordered takeout from a Chinese restaurant. As we were eating dinner, Harry returned. He joined us, as did Kincaid.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry? Why is Ivy here? Why is Kincaid here?”</p><p>“I’m here to ask you both for a favor. I’m leaving tomorrow morning. I’d like you to both adopt Ivy. Your home is stable, she can go to an actual school, if she wants to. What do you think?”</p><p>“I can’t go with you, Kincaid?”</p><p>“You cannot, Ivy.”</p><p>“The legal papers, she’s not been in an orphanage...”</p><p>“Your friend is helping with that, I think, Terry. Look...”</p><p>“Yes, he is. That’s an actual orphanage?”</p><p>“It is. It is small. Will you sign the papers; Harry?”</p><p>“She’s a good kid, so sure, Kincaid.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as I signed the papers, Kincaid went somewhere to drop them off. While he was gone, Bob spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations, it’s a girl!</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You just had a child!”</p><p>“Bob? Where will you stay while I’m here?”</p><p>“I don’t sleep, but I’m used to staying in the second bedroom.”</p><p>“Terry? Can I, um...”</p><p>“Yes, you can sleep in our room, for now, Ivy. Here’s Kincaid, now.”</p><p>“That was fast, Kincaid.”</p><p>“What did you do to the papers; Terry?”</p><p>“Put a small charm on them to make the information on them more believable. Did it work?”</p><p>“It worked too well, so you’re both good. Ivy? Be good.”</p><p>“I will be, Kincaid.”</p><p> </p><p>He bowed to us in thanks, kissed Ivy on the cheek and took off. Over the next few days, my symptoms continued until May 21.</p><p> </p><p>They did not happen at all before we left, which was some sort of miracle. I was dressed in pure white with blue sewn into the material. My shirt had a cape-like addon which was in blue with snowflakes. Ivy was dressed in blue and white as well. Harry was dressed in his usual black suit he wore to the Unseelie Court functions. We wore armor under our clothes.</p><p> </p><p>We arrived at the entrance to the throne room of Arctis Tor at 8:45 AM. At 9:10 AM, the entire court was sitting in their assigned seats. At 9:30 AM, Mother Winter went up on stage. She was dressed in blue, white, and other colors which made her look like a moving ice glacier. We were outside waiting for the signal. Ivy was under the protection of the 12 Assassins of Winter and Summer.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, one and all. This specific event has only happened twice since I’ve been Mother Winter. I present to you; your Winter King, terry Emrys! I also present to you; your Winter Lady; Sarissa!”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>At the prearranged signal, the 3 of us entered the throne room. We went up to the stage and bowed to Mother winter. She bowed back.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry Emrys; newest Winter King, do you solemnly swear to carry out your duties here in the Unseelie Court, to keep it and the Seelie Court in permanent balance?”</p><p>“I do, Mother winter, as long as said duties do not go against my moral and ethical code.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded .</p><p> </p><p>“Terry Emrys; I, Mother winter, anoint thee, Winter King, now and forever more!”</p><p> </p><p>I saw a nice looking crown appear from somewhere. I looked at it quickly before it was placed on my head. It was blue with many different snow animals inlayed in its design. Its centerpiece was a huge snowflake which was the Winter seal. A massive cheer went up from everyone in the seating area.</p><p> </p><p>“Sarissa; newest Winter Lady? Do you swear to uphold the duties of your new station, now and forever more?”</p><p>“I do, Mother winter.”</p><p>“Do you swear to keep the 2 Fae Courts in balance, along with the Winter King?”</p><p>“I do, mother winter.”</p><p>“Do you swear to guard the Winter King when, or if; the soldiers are unable to do so?”</p><p>“I do, Mother Winter.”</p><p>“Sarissa; I, Mother winter, anoint thee, Lady winter, now and forever more!”</p><p> </p><p>I saw a tiara appear next to Sarissa. It was similar to my crown, but with flowers inlayed into it for its designs, not snow animals.</p><p> </p><p>It, like my crown, contained the seal of Winter as its centerpiece. Harry got one that was similar to mine. A second cheer went up from the entire court. This included all the kids, making it much louder, than it would’ve normally been. We walked down to where the court was.</p><p> </p><p>All the Fae kneeled in front of us. We bowed to all of them in kind, they returned it. After the last person sat down, we were signaled to join Mother winter back on stage. We did so.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good, this ceremony went far better than the last one. No one got injured, no one fought me for control. All of you children actually behaved...”</p><p>“Um, Mother Winter?”</p><p>“Yes, alpha?”</p><p>“Why is the child here with the Winter King; and Winter Knight?”</p><p>“She is here at their request, which I approved. She has all rights to be here.”</p><p>“Why is this; Mother Winter?”</p><p>“We’re sorry, but...”</p><p>“She is mortal...”</p><p>“That may be so. I will say this about her, she has signed the Unseelie accords, Alpha, Beta, Delta and Gamma.”</p><p>“We trust you, Mother winter.”</p><p>“Why are the 12 guarding her?”</p><p>“Just to be safe. The 4 of you are guards for the Winter King and Lady Winter.”</p><p>“We understand.”</p><p>“You will not be punished. Your questions did not cause offense.”</p><p> </p><p>They bowed to her in thanks. We left the throne room. When we got to the banquet hall, I sat down at the head table. Sarissa was to my left, Harry was to my right, Ivy sat to Sarissa’s left. Mother Winter was at its head. I bowed to her in thanks and deference, she returned it with respect. As we were eating, I smelled something which caused me to almost throw up all over the table.</p><p> </p><p>I ran out of the banquet hall startling all those who were in attendance. Some tried to throw glares at me, Mother Winter shut them down. When I got to an unused corner next to the hall, I conjured a bucket and threw up what little I’d had to eat the night before.</p><p> </p><p>As I was doing so, Sarissa joined me. I felt her place her hand on my stomach. She rubbed it gently until I was done. She sent a pulse of magic into me. The answering pulse of magic did nothing but confirm to Sarissa that what was in me, was living. This might have been bad, it might have been good. She did not try that again. After the bucket was gone, and I was clean, she held me in her arms, and spoke.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry? I think I know what’s wrong with you.”</p><p>“Please do go on, Sarissa. Those inside must think I’m a bloody wanker for skipping out on the food...”</p><p>“Those inside are mostly holier than thou assholes who don’t deserve to be there, I’ll be honest with you.”</p><p>“Huh, damn...”</p><p>“I know. You’re expecting. It might be one, it might be more. You’re going to have a litter of cubs...”</p><p>“Dammit. I shouldn’t have transformed to eat...”</p><p>“I was being figurative, not literal, Terry. Are you feeling better?”</p><p>“Yes. What the hell was that that made me come out here? Do you know?”</p><p>“I think it was something with onion, and something else with mushrooms.”</p><p>“Wonderful. Keep those foods away from me, please...”</p><p>“Consider it done. I’ll go inform Mother winter.”</p><p>“Please have her keep it hush hush. So that’s why Life showed up...”</p><p>“When Harry was captured, yes, I do believe so.”</p><p>“How...”</p><p>“Heard it from the 4 main soldiers. Thank you for not killing them.”</p><p>“They did not beat him up of their own free will, so this time, it was excusable.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. We walked arm in arm back to the table. She whispered what I’d said, and what she’d found out to Mother winter. I caught it, but just barely. After a while, the 12 kids took off.</p><p> </p><p>Ivy, Harry and I went back to Chicago. As soon as we entered the apartment, I crashed on the couch. I got up a few hours later.</p><p> </p><p>Ivy stayed in the room to watch TV after we had dinner. Bob was in the second bedroom.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry? I found out what’s wrong with me. I also know it should be done soon.”</p><p>“What is it; Terry?”</p><p>“I’m pregnant. It...”</p><p>“You what?”</p><p>“Keep it down, Ivy’s watching TV.”</p><p>“Where the hell’s Bob?”</p><p>“He’s next door.”</p><p>“I’m here, Terry and Harry. Terry? What’s Ivy watching?”</p><p>“Something on pbs, I think.”</p><p>“You’re not going to let her watch Family Guy. Are you?”</p><p>“Hell no.”</p><p>“what’s going on; Harry?”</p><p>“Terry told me some cock and bull story. Is the door closed?”</p><p>“It is, Harry.”</p><p>“Terry wants me to believe that he’s carrying a child.”</p><p>“He might be, Harry.”</p><p>“I’m going to go take a walk. This is udder bullshit!.”</p><p>“Harry? Please, no. Please...”</p><p> </p><p>He left in a huff. I walked over to the couch and sobbed quietly. Bob was about to hold me, when I felt life enter the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>He put up wards of protection around us. He snapped out at Bob, he thought he was at fault. As he snapped out at him, I cried into his left shoulder, he held me gently</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“You, idiot fuck!”</p><p>“I did nothing. Who are you?”</p><p>“I am Life. You were not the one who caused my master to cry; as he is now?”</p><p>“No. I was about to give him comfort, when you showed up. Do I need to be here?”</p><p>“If you weren’t responsible, no you don’t have to. The child...”</p><p>“Is ours by adoption. I should get this removed. He doesn’t want the squishy. He...”</p><p>“Shhh. Please calm down. When is the idiot who did this to you supposed to be back?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Life. I thought Death would’ve shown up. Not you...”</p><p>“We both heard your call. It is I who answered it, this time. I won’t get rid of the life inside of you.”</p><p>“Dresden would love me, if it was gone. I should do it...”</p><p>“No, Master. Stay with me. Please calm down, please...”</p><p>“He, I, He, I, should’ve, put...”</p><p>“No, Master, this was supposed to happen. Here’s your husband now. Bob, please leave. I’ll put up protections around the door. The child’s asleep, the TV’s off.”</p><p>“Don’t be too hard on him, Life.”</p><p>“I’ll do what is necessary to protect my master, Bob.”</p><p> </p><p>Bob took off next door to hang out with Thomas. Life held and cuddled me in his arms. His face was in my hair. A few seconds after he left, Harry reentered the apartment. I was still being comforted by Life, his face was in my hair, as he held me to his left shoulder.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I walked around the neighborhood for a while. I wondered why Terry would dare to tell me that he was carrying a child. Was this some sort of joke? I’ve never heard of men carrying children before in my life. I got back to the apartment after 15 minutes. I saw Terry in another’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Bob was gone, Ivy was sleeping. I tried to open the door, with no luck. When I got to the living room, before I could speak, the person who was holding Terry did so. He was pissed.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“You, idiot fuck! You made my Master cry! How fucking dare you!”</p><p>“I what? Who the fuck are you?”</p><p>“I am Life. The one you made cry is my Master.”</p><p>“Why the fuck are you holding him?”</p><p>“Why the fuck are you acting like such a bloody child? You ran out as if he meant nothing to you!”</p><p>“Look, Life, or whoever the fuck you are, he means everything to me!”</p><p>“You running out like you just did proves the opposite. Look, Harry, if he meant everything to you, as you claim, you would be comforting him, not me.”</p><p>“Life? You can get rid of it...”</p><p>“No, Master. That’s not happening. Now, how to show this idiot the error of his ways...”</p><p>“I can’t call for him, but Osiris and Aqen can.”</p><p>“That’s a wonderful idea, Master.”</p><p> </p><p>I saw the 2 boys that had been here twice before appear in front of us. Life gave them some sort of signal. They left and returned after a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Terry was still in Life’s arms. When I tried to approach him, some sort of barrier stopped me. Merlin came over to us and crouched in front of Terry. He petted his back as he almost passed out.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Life? Why did you have the 2 boys bring me here?”</p><p>“This idiot made your great grandson cry. I’ve already ripped him a new one, so you don’t have to. Though if you want to...”</p><p>“Not just yet. Terry?”</p><p>“Grandfather? How...”</p><p>“The ones you call Ren and Stimpy came to get me. We’ll talk some sense into the idiot you call your husband.”</p><p>“Merlin? He can’t be pregnant. Men, can’t...”</p><p>“He can, and is.”</p><p>“So you’ve fallen for his charade as well; then? You believe that he’s carrying a kid? Why does everyone...”</p><p>“Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden! You will shut your fucking face! Now!”</p><p>“Life? Why are you, I’m, a...”</p><p>“Shhh, Master. Let us deal with this, rest now. Please...”</p><p> </p><p>I rested in Life’s arms. Merlin was still petting my back. He put his hand over my stomach. A small pulse of magic greeted him. It confirmed what I already knew. I hoped this would end soon. I couldn’t hold out much longer.</p><p> </p><p>The food and over all day made me tired. I’d forgive him, eventually, but he’d more than likely sleep on the couch tonight.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry, do you know why I was called, and not Death?”</p><p>“No, Life.”</p><p>“I heard his soul crying out for help, when you almost rejected his child. This reminds us both, when he himself was a small child. What do you know about his formative years?”</p><p>“I know he was abused. The movies and ebooks...”</p><p>“Don’t go anywhere near what he was put through. Do you know what it is like having to watch as our Master was thrown into the cupboard day after day from the age of 3? Do you know what we felt as he cried?”</p><p>“No. I, please, no...”</p><p>“Life, please, no. Please...”</p><p>“Are you sure, Master?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“Fine. Harry, look, if death were here, he’d backhand you then rip you a new one. Merlin? I’ll let you take over from here. I’ve said my piece.”</p><p>“Thank you, Life. Harry? What can I do to prove to you that Terry’s pregnant?”</p><p>“You can use the Muggle thing. Um, an ultrasound...”</p><p>“Good idea, Life. Harry? I’ve gotten pregnant a few dozen times by a few men over my long existence. You were born with the potential for magic, which you needed to train. Correct?”</p><p>“Yes, Merlin. Terry, was...”</p><p>“He and I were born of magic. As a small child, he had bursts of accidental magic. He, like very few other men, can get pregnant. Let me show you.”</p><p> </p><p>The barrier was dropped. Merlin did something with his magic. I saw a small picture of a set of children floating in front of my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Are those real?”</p><p>“They are. So, he was not lying to you, Harry.”</p><p>“He’s carrying my kids? I’ve always wanted kids. Can I...”</p><p>“We are not sure, Harry. Life, please take him to his room. Let him comfort the small child.”</p><p> </p><p>Life nodded at Merlin. I saw as he left with terry in his arms.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry, you’re not going in there, not tonight.”</p><p>“But, he’s my...”</p><p>“He’s also in one hell of a mood thanks to you. Don’t try to enter the room, you won’t be given access until tomorrow.”</p><p>“But, He, I, I, didn’t, realize...”</p><p>“No, you did not. Let him sleep with Ivy. You must do what is necessary to fix this.”</p><p>“I can fix it? I really fucked up...”</p><p>“Yes, you did, and you can fix it. It will just take a while.”</p><p>“So, I’ll sleep on the couch?”</p><p>“For tonight, you will. Tomorrow, be as loving as you can be with him. Support him, and don’t make this kind of mistake again.”</p><p>“I’ll do my best not to, Merlin. Where did Life go?”</p><p>“Back to his realm. I’ll be leaving as well. Rest well, Harry Dresden. Think on what you’ve done, and do try not to do it again.”</p><p>“I’ll do my best, Merlin. Thanks. I should’ve believed...”</p><p>“Yes. Go talk to Sarissa tomorrow morning, before Terry wakes up.”</p><p>“I’ll do so.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin took off. The next day at 4:30 AM, I went to Arctis Tor.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was a few seconds after Merlin showed Harry the ultrasound of my squishies. This caused him to immediately calm down. I was resting comfortably in Life’s arms. He put me on the bed. Ivy snuggled into me, though she had originally been sleeping in a small ball. I held her to my chest. Life wove protections around her. What they were, I did not know.</p><p> </p><p>As I fell asleep, my final thoughts were about my erstwhile husband, and our new adopted child.</p><p> </p><p>She’d have the best protections she could, while here. We’d do our best to give her a normal life. She’d be loved and well taken care of. Harry would need to earn my trust once again,</p><p>he would do so, and hopefully not make this mistake again.</p><p> </p><p>After this thought flitted through my mind, I fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the morning of May 22. I got up off the couch, and went into the second bedroom. The door to the main bedroom was still locked. I got a quick shower, and dressed in my less formal Winter Court clothes. When I got to Arctis Tor, I went to Sarissa’s office to chat. She was up, thank god.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry? You’re here early. Where’s Terry?”</p><p>“I’m, uh...”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I’m sort of in the doghouse. I, uh...”</p><p>“What did you say to him; Harry?”</p><p>“I, um, I didn’t believe that he was pregnant. I made him cry, I, um, Life...”</p><p>“Dammit, Harry, you managed to piss Life off?”</p><p>“I think so. I should’ve listened to Terry. He called for Merlin. He, um...”</p><p>“He called for Merlin? Dammit. What the hell did you say?”</p><p>“I told him that I didn’t believe he had a child. I told them both that he was faking his story. Merlin showed me otherwise.”</p><p>“O? How?”</p><p>“He did something with his magic. He showed me an ultrasound of the lives inside of Terry. So, he’s actually...”</p><p>“Yes, he’s pregnant. I found out yesterday, after the coronation.”</p><p>“The thing when he ran out of the hall before we could start eating food?”</p><p>“Yes, exactly. Let me guess, you’re here to get yourself out of the doghouse?”</p><p>“Or at least try, Sarissa. Can you please help me?”</p><p>“Of course I can, Harry. Have you eaten?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Let’s have a light breakfast, and I’ll get you something which very few mortals have seen.”</p><p>“Thanks, Sarissa. I owe you...”</p><p>“You owe me nothing, Harry. Let’s have breakfast in the small informal dining room. This is my office. I don’t have a table here.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We left her office and went a few doors down. We entered a small dining room. The furniture was old, but well taken care of. It was white and had different winter motifs. We sat down and ate breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, the plates were taken away. We went into a part of Arctis Tor I’d rarely been to.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I saw an enchanting garden which had plants and flowers which were not found in the mortal world. Sarissa walked around with a vase which she’d gotten from somewhere. She picked out ruby red roses, blue sapphire Hydrangeas and a flower that I’d never seen before. She told me it was called a Cooke's Kokio. It blooms very rarely, and is insanely hard to get. She decided to add in Ghost Orchids, blue and green Jade vines, Chocolate Cosmos, and Middlemist’s Red camellia to top off the rare and almost unaffordable bouquet. She did something so the flowers would always stay in this condition. They were as nice as they’d get.</p><p> </p><p>After she was done, she put the vase in a box, which she must’ve had ready, or had found that would fit it. She had me come to her room. She had shiny silver paper and a shiny bow which she wrapped the box in. She was done after a few minutes. We walked back to the entrance of Arctis Tor.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Thanks, Sarissa. How much do I owe you?”</p><p>“You don’t, Harry. Get some chocolate covered strawberries, before you get home. Get your delicious man some damned breakfast as well...”</p><p>“I’ll do so, Sarissa. He’s never seen most of these flowers, I don’t think. Hel, I didn’t recognize half of them, nor would I have known what they were, would you not have named them, as you put them into the bouquet. How, did...”</p><p>“I know what colors he likes and doesn’t like, Harry. He and I did talk at length, when he was here with Ivy.”</p><p>“O...”</p><p>“Go now, try to get yourself out of the doghouse, and don’t fuck up like this again!”</p><p>“I won’t, or at least I’ll try not to, Sarissa. See ya.”</p><p> </p><p>I left back to Chicago. Before I got back to the apartment, I stopped by a small diner, bought breakfast, and bought chocolate covered strawberries.</p><p> </p><p>When I got home, the door to the main bedroom was open. I put the strawberries in our fridge, and snuck my gift into the bedroom. It sat innocently on our dresser, waiting to be found. When I went into the living room, Terry and Ivy were sitting at the table. They were about to go to the kitchen, when I placed 2 plates of breakfast in front of them.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry? Where did you go?”</p><p>“To see Sarissa. I bought you a little something for after breakfast. Ivy? Did you sleep well?”</p><p>“I did, Harry. How was your trip? Why did you not wake me?”</p><p>“I could not get into the room, Ivy. I’m not sure the why.”</p><p>“Thank Life, Harry. What did Sarissa say?”</p><p>“She confirmed what I was shown last night. You are indeed carrying a child, or more than one.”</p><p>“What happened after you talked to her; Harry?”</p><p>“I got you something as a smallish gift. It is in the bedroom. You can bring it in here, if you want.”</p><p>“Sure, I’ll be back in a few.”</p><p>“Terry? Why not summon it?”</p><p>“Sometimes, depending on the item or gift, some things do not react well to magic, Ivy.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“If I were to summon it, it might blow up, or other interesting side-effects might happen. I’ll be back in a sec.”</p><p> </p><p>I left the dining room, went to our bedroom and saw a box which was wrapped sitting innocently on our dresser. The paper was shiny and glowed in the sunlight. That, was a point in Harry’s favor. I did, and still do like shiny things, damn my feline tendencies.</p><p> </p><p>When I got back to the living room, I went over to the table which was clear. I opened the box carefully. I didn’t want to rip the shiny paper or the shiny bow. I banished both items back to our room. When I opened the box, my mouth dropped in shock, as did ivy’s.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“I see you both like my little gift.”</p><p>“Little gift; Harry? Are you aware how expensive these damned flowers would be in the open market? Where in the hell...”</p><p>“Sarissa picked them out. She said she knew what colors you did and didn’t like.”</p><p>“Um, Terry, you’re crying. The flowers are nice. I’d like some...”</p><p>“I’m crying because they’re beautiful, Ivy. How in the hell did you get Middlemist’s Red camellias? They’re endangered here on Earth...”</p><p>“They grow in Arctis Tor, Terry. The ruling monarch of the Unseelie Court has a garden with some of them. I didn’t think you’d like them. I know they’re rare and beautiful, but...”</p><p>“They’re not as rare and beautiful as you are, Terry.”</p><p>“Um, I’m going to go to the bedroom to watch TV. Hey Terry?”</p><p>“Yes, Ivy?”</p><p>“What is Married With Children?”</p><p>“You watched it? Son of a...”</p><p>“No, just a documentary on it. It sounds interesting.”</p><p>“Look, Ivy, were you 12 or 13, I’d be able to explain the finer details of the show to you and not feel like I’m corrupting your remaining innocence.”</p><p>“I understand, Terry. Look, it was something on one of the discovery channels.”</p><p>“Not your fault, Ivy. Look, if you see that kind of show again, please don’t watch it, or call one of us over.”</p><p>“Of course, terry. Actually, can we go so I can be with the Carpenters? Please?”</p><p>“That’s not a bad idea, Ivy. I’m not bringing the flowers, though I’ll take a few pictures of this bouquet. As I said, it is beautiful, Harry...”</p><p>“Not as rare and beautiful as you are, Terry. Ivy? Please go and get ready. We’ll be leaving in a few minutes.”</p><p>“Yes, Terry.”</p><p> </p><p>After 10 minutes, we took off. Kenzie was resting, after she had 6 rabbits for breakfast. Bob would watch over her. When we got to the house, Harry ran over to us. I held him gently. He turned his head to look at Ivy. I put him down, he ran over to her. She sat on the couch and held him in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>For a few minutes, they talked in quick and almost unintelligible toddler speech. I understood it easily. Harry, Michael and Charity did not.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry? This is Ivy?”</p><p>“Yes, Michael.”</p><p>“She and our Harry, can...”</p><p>“They can talk to each other, yes, she can understand him.”</p><p>“How...”</p><p>“I’m not sure. I can understand them well enough. They’re getting to know each other. Who changed him last?”</p><p>“I did, Terry. Why?”</p><p>“You put way too much powder on the boy, Michael.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Sorry, my feline senses are on overdrive. Let me tone them down a bit.”</p><p>“Sure. Um, Ivy, where...”</p><p>“I’m going to Harry’s room to play. He wants to play with the other kids, but they won’t let him. He’s sad. Can I, please, terry?”</p><p>“Sure, Ivy. If he needs to be changed, bring him to us.”</p><p>“Yes, Terry, I’ll do so. Bye...”</p><p> </p><p>She and the boy ran off, still speaking far too quickly for his parents to understand. When they were gone, we talked quietly.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Those 2 are getting along quite well, Terry. Our Harry doesn’t usually like strangers...”</p><p>“He also doesn’t find someone who he can talk to, and who can understand him, as ivy can, Michael and Charity.”</p><p>“That’s true. Where’s Kincaid?”</p><p>“He went off to China. We adopted her a few days ago.”</p><p>“Legally; Terry?”</p><p>“Eh, mostly, Charity.”</p><p>“Say no more, Terry.”</p><p>“Charity? Can I show you what I got Terry?”</p><p>“You brought it with you, love?”</p><p>“Hell no. I just brought the pictures, as we’d agreed on. I don’t want the kids getting their paws on it...”</p><p>“Yes. I’d hate to have to replace any of the beautiful flowers.”</p><p>“I’m a bit of a flower buff. May I see the pictures; Harry?”</p><p>“Sure, Charity.”</p><p> </p><p>I handed Charity my phone. It had a set of 4 close up shots of the vase with the bouquet of flowers.</p><p> </p><p>“These must’ve cost a pretty penny, harry.”</p><p>“No, charity. What’s so special about them; anyway?”</p><p>“Half of these are extinct in the wild. The other half can be found, but they’re very rare. Where did you get them; Harry? Why...”</p><p>“I believe he’s in the doghouse, dear.”</p><p>“I am, Michael and Charity.”</p><p>“What did you do; Harry?”</p><p>“I didn’t believe that terry here, is carrying our future offspring.”</p><p>“He’s, that’s possible, Terry?”</p><p>“It is, Charity. The specifics don’t matter. What does is that I said things I should not have.”</p><p>“Your flower bouquet and breakfast have gotten you out of the doghouse, for the most part, Harry.”</p><p>“What we’ll have after dinner should finish the job, terry.”</p><p>“Um, guys? Ivy’s coming back. She’s alone...”</p><p> </p><p>Ivy returned. Harry was not with her.</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>“Mr. And Mrs. Carpenter, I got Harry to go to the, um...”</p><p>“On his own; Ivy?”</p><p>“He needed a bit of help, but yeah. Can, I, um...”</p><p>“Can you stay here to help us with him? If you don’t mind; Terry?”</p><p>“Not at all, Charity and Michael. Just let me go and get her clothes and stuff from the apartment. Ivy, be good, please.”</p><p>“I always am, Terry. Where will I sleep?”</p><p>“You can sleep in our Harry’s room. His bed can be made bigger. If you don’t mind...”</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p> </p><p>I apparated away silently. I returned a few seconds later with Ivy’s stuff in a small suitcase. She ran with it into Harry’s room.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be back for her in a few days, Michael and Charity.”</p><p>“She can help Harry, and keep him company.”</p><p>“I can give you money, since she’s an extra mouth to feed, charity.”</p><p>“Thank you, but no thank you, Terry.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes, Harry, we are.”</p><p> </p><p>Terry and I took off. As we drove home, we talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Look, dearest, I’m honestly sorry about last night. I...”</p><p>“Shhh, love. Make it up to me tonight. The squishy’s gone, we, can...”</p><p>“Can we go to sonic?”</p><p>“O, what the hell, sure.”</p><p> </p><p>We got to a nearby sonic quickly. We both got quarter pound cheeseburgers, fries and different drinks. I got a Blue Raspberry Slush. Harry got a Cranberry Slush.</p><p> </p><p>We got a Lemonade Slush for Bob. We got a Strawberry Real Fruit Slush for Thomas. Each got cheeseburgers and fries of their own. We got mozzarella sticks and a few more side orders. When we got back to the apartment, the 2 people were waiting for us.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, terry and Harry.”</p><p>“You bought us lunch? You’re so kind. Where’s the newest squishy?”</p><p>“I took her to a pound to trade her in. She was being a bad squishy, so...”</p><p> </p><p>The guys who were there laughed their asses off for a few minutes. As this was happening, Kincaid entered the room. He was back early.</p><p> </p><p>I silently apparated away and returned with food for him. I caught his surface thoughts.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Who was being what; Terry? Where the hell’s Ivy? Oo, food...”</p><p>“Shush your face and have a mozzarella stick, Kincaid.”</p><p>“Did you get him food as well; Terry? It would be beyond rude if you didn’t...”</p><p>“Of course I did, Harry. Kincaid? You’re cool with a barbecue cheeseburger?”</p><p>“Sonic, Terry? That’s so plebeian...”</p><p>“O, hush you, it may be plebeian, but it is decently priced. McAnally’s wasn’t on our way back here, so...”</p><p>“You said Ivy’s where; Terry? Is there an actual pound for unwanted children?”</p><p>“No, but there should be. Maybe, I...”</p><p>“O, hell no, terry.”</p><p>“But, squishies can be bad sometimes, so, they...”</p><p>“You’re fucking serious; Terry?”</p><p>“Hell the fuck no, Kincaid. I thought you went to China...”</p><p>“I did, just got back a few minutes ago. The contract was interesting.”</p><p>“In what way?”</p><p>“When I got there, it took me a few hours to hunt for my target. The target in question had a dozen guards around them. They tried to get the jump on me, but were unable to do so, thanks to your daggers, Terry.”</p><p>“Were they Muggles; Kincaid?”</p><p>“No, they were squibs who ran some sort of high end drug trafficking ring. So...”</p><p>“I see. Let me guess, they were paying off the Chinese government to let them do their thing?”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“Terry? Are we ready for the White Council meeting next Saturday?”</p><p>“I do believe we are. This one will be interesting...”</p><p>“Yes, it will be. Should we invite Sarissa to complete the entire royalty of the Unseelie Court?”</p><p>“If we do so, we have to invite Lily and Fix, along with Titania. We should go make the arrangements, soon.”</p><p>“I’ll go while you’re at work tomorrow, dearest.”</p><p>“You don’t mind; love?”</p><p>“Not at all.”</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, Kincaid and Bob left the apartment. As soon as they were gone, we went into the bedroom. It was my turn to go after Harry with the blindfold.</p><p> </p><p>We both stripped each other. I led him over to the bed and put the blindfold over his eyes. I did not tie him to it. He did lay back.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was an odd sensation to not be able to see anything. I lay back on the bed to wait for Terry’s pleasure, or punishment. Which one he’d give me, I was unsure of. A few seconds later, I felt a cold wet something touch my cockhead. I heard a low roar. Shit, whatever this was, could easily kill me, if I wasn’t careful.</p><p> </p><p>I thought bestiality was seriously illegal, until I heard a voice inside my head.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">**”Harry? I am Cadera.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“You fully transformed? Is that safe?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Not fully, just my throat and mouth or muzzle. My poison isn’t active, but my teeth can and will make you a nullo, if you are not careful.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Why wait so long? Why not show me on our honeymoon?”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“It was not the right time. Ren and Stimpy will join us. They have done this with me several times, so this is not new to them.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“You’ve deep throated my cock without gagging. How in the fuck...”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“My throat in this form can swallow very large prey animals. Now, let me show you pleasure as very few have experienced before.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“Your fir, it is so soft, such a soft plushie...”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“I’m an omnivore, thank you very much, but yes, I’ll be your plushie. Ivy will not see this form. She will not meet Kenzie, until she is at least 12.”</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">“I understand. Thank you, Cadera. Fuck, yes, thank, y...”**</span> </em> </strong>
</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Before I could think, I felt the connection drop from my mind. I felt his tongue jam its way up my ass until he touched my prostate. My cock was still down his throat. Before I could ask him what the fuck he was doing, the roar vibrated against my prostate gland, sending me into mind numbing ecstasy. He continued the use of his wide and sandpaper-like tongue against it until I blacked out in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>As I did this, I smiled and knew no more. I did not wake up for several hours, or years, which it was, I was not sure of.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome back to the land of the living, sunshine.”</p><p>“Thomas? Where’s Terry?”</p><p>“He’s gone off to the Unseelie Court. Jesus fucking Christ, what the fuck did you 2 do here last night? I felt your damned energy break the wards.”</p><p>“His fucking alternate form. Owe, my damned ass. He told me he wasn’t going to bite it, fucking hell...”</p><p>“He bit you? I see no scarring. You can see me. Right?”</p><p>“I can. I also need a damned bath. Shit. Why the fuck does it...”</p><p>“Damn. That tongue of his did a number on your ass. It is inflamed, but it isn’t bleeding. He left some cream. I’m going to apply it to your ass, cock and balls, as soon as you’re done with your bath. Alright?”</p><p>“Fine. What time is it?”</p><p>“It is 4:30 AM on May 23. You go to work soon. Come on, Harry.”</p><p>“Thanks, Thomas. You don’t have to...”</p><p>“Yes, I do. Terry’s friends cleaned you up, I think.”</p><p> </p><p>After a while, I was done with my bath. Thomas put the cream inside my ass, and all on my cock and balls. It took a few minutes to work, but whatever it did made it so I felt no pain. I got dressed and went into the living room. As soon as I got there, I noticed that the lights were completely dark.</p><p> </p><p>Before I could call out, I heard 3 cannon blasts. I felt myself be picked up and carried to the table. As soon as I sat down, I heard a cheer erupt from a group of people. Terry came over and hugged me gently.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Are you doing well, my love? Did you enjoy last night?”</p><p>“I blacked out last night, Terry. Who is here?”</p><p>“The Alphas, Thomas, his dad, Blaise, Theo, and Bob.”</p><p>“No minors?”</p><p>“None, Harry and Terry.”</p><p>“Terry? That was fucking hot. You never showed this to us at our old school...”</p><p>“Blaise? What the fuck?”</p><p>“He has a point. If we knew you did this, and were so fucking good at it, we’d asked for a resort.”</p><p>“Theo and Blaise? I was honestly supposed to be in Slytherin. Thanks to Draco being a pompous asshole, I spurned his hand of friendship.”</p><p>“O, we, um, he never told us this.”</p><p>“Eh, it is in the past. Harry? Saturday is set. The Summer Queen, Lady, Knight and 2 Mothers will be at the meeting.”</p><p>“O, how we’d kill to be there...”</p><p>“I’ll show you a Pensieve memory, Blaise and Theo. This goes for the rest of you, as well.”</p><p>“Very nice. Let us all depart. Harry does have to go to work.”</p><p>“Of course we shall, my good sir.”</p><p>“O will the 2 of you shut your...”</p><p>“See you later on, Terry.”</p><p>“Have more hot passionate sex, like, um, bye...”</p><p> </p><p>They apparated. The rest left through the front door. A few minutes after they did, I did as well. Nothing happened over the next few days.</p><p> </p><p>On the morning of May 28, we got up; got a quick shower and got dressed in the clothes we’d worn for the coronation at the Unseelie Court. Before we left, the 2 Mothers, Titania, Sarissa, Lily and Fix joined us. We used the ways of Faery to travel to Scotland.</p><p> </p><p>When we got there, the 2 Mothers hid us in their shadows using their magic. Which even I did not know. A few seconds later, we heard the meeting start.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, everyone, to the White Council meeting for May 28. Does anyone have any news?”</p><p> </p><p>We watched as Luccio stood up to give her report.</p><p> </p><p>“Before I give my report, does anyone know where Terry and Harry Dresden happen to be? They’re late, and...”</p><p> </p><p>We heard the opening bars to The Circle of Life. As the Zulu part ended, the song stopped. Before anyone could say anything, we heard the Game of Thrones theme start to play. As this happened, the magic that was covering us stopped. A voice none of us recognized spoke out.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hear ye, hear ye, hear ye! The 2 Fae Courts are finally united in Balance! I present their royalty! Mother Summer! The summer Queen; Titania! Lily; Lady Summer, and Fix; the Summer Knight!”</p><p> </p><p>The mentioned people walked into the hall causing everyone to go quiet. After they were up on stage, it was our turn to enter.</p><p> </p><p>“Now presenting their opposites! Mother Winter! Sarissa; Lady Winter! Harry Dresden; the Winter Knight! And thine own newly installed and anointed Winter King of the Unseelie Court; Terry Emrys!”</p><p> </p><p>We walked up to the stage to join the summer Court. We bowed to them, they returned it. Both courts bowed to the White Council in greeting, they returned it.</p><p> </p><p>McCoy walked up to us. His face was shocked, as was everyone else’s in the room, just as we’d intended.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“We thank you for allowing us to be a part of your meeting.”</p><p>“Terry Emrys? When...”</p><p>“How...”</p><p>“I shall answer this. Queen Mab was killed a few weeks ago. The specifics are not important. On May 21, Terry Emrys officially became the Winter King. Sarissa became Lady Winter.”</p><p>“I have a question for you, Ebenezar.”</p><p>“Go on, Mother Summer.”</p><p>“The Order of the Blackened Denarius has not attacked the mortal world?”</p><p>“Not since their last plan was foiled, thanks to the mortal authorities.”</p><p>“Winter King?”</p><p>“Yes; Mother Summer?”</p><p>“Have the mortal children been healed?”</p><p>“Physically, they have. We did not wish to put their minds in any distress, so we did not attempt to heal them beyond a certain point.”</p><p>“And what was that point; Winter King?”</p><p>“We made sure that their memories of torture and any others that were of the time that they were captured would fade away over time.”</p><p>“Who is we; Winter King? May Mother summer and I know?”</p><p>“You may, as may the rest of the White Council. The ones who did this service to humanity were myself, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.”</p><p>“And the other 2 are?”</p><p>“They’re Incubuses who are as old as I am. We have Hitwizard status in our world, are registered mind mages, and mind healers.”</p><p>“How old are you; Terry Emrys?”</p><p>“Why do you want to know; Rashid?”</p><p>“I’m just curious, is all. Why can you break the Seven Laws of Magic; as you have?”</p><p>“I’m close to 800 years old. I can break them because of my final title.”</p><p>“O?”</p><p>“I am known as The Master of Death.”</p><p> </p><p>After this announcement, all the junior wardens fainted. None of the senior wardens did, though some came very close. McCoy came back up on stage to join us.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Can someone wake up the junior wardens? We do need to finish this meeting. Do you have any more surprises for us; Terry?”</p><p>“I do not, McCoy. They’re up. Can you and Rashid join me back at my place? There’s someone I’m looking for.”</p><p>“Sure. Does anyone else have news?”</p><p>No one said anything after 2 minutes. The Summer Fae and the 2 Mothers disappeared. We did as well.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds, we were back at my apartment.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry? You looked worried. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I want this thing to be over. Rashid? Do you know where Sonya, um, the wielder of Esperacchius is? The 2 of us will need his help.”</p><p>“What two; terry? You found another Knight of the Cross? I thought Michael carpenter...”</p><p>“No, Rashid. Hey Genesis? Can you go hunt down Raith?”</p><p>“Which one; the dad or the eldest son?”</p><p>“The eldest son. Tell him to bring his blade. I don’t think he’s, o, never mind. Where the hell’s Ivy?”</p><p>“She’s with the Carpenters. She and their youngest get along quite well. O, no, no, hell the fuck no, Terry!”</p><p>“Um, what’s wrong? What does this idiot want to do?”</p><p>“I’m your King, remember this, Harry Dresden!”</p><p>“Yes, yes, I’m sorry, for...”</p><p>“Look, can we please get back on topic? Why do you need Ivy?”</p><p>“What 2 things do the Denarians want?”</p><p>“The Archive, and Neutral, dammit, no, terry!”</p><p>“Someone go hunt down Sanya, someone let Thomas in, please.”</p><p> </p><p>The door was open. I was sitting on the couch. I was in Harry’s lap. I swapped my winter clothes for regular civilian clothes. He approached us carefully.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“I caught the end of the conversation. What’s this about Ivy? Terry? What in the fuck are you going to do?”</p><p>“I’m not going to use her as bait, but I am going to make it seem like she’s with us.”</p><p>“We’ll let you work out the specifics. Rashid and I will go and bring Sanya. It might take us a few days.”</p><p>“Thanks, McCoy. Thomas? Do you want to go for another round with the blade?”</p><p>“You nearly killed me the first time, terry. I’m not a chicken, but fuck, that last move almost dislocated my right shoulder...”</p><p>“That may be, but I was not able to pull it off a second time, Thomas.”</p><p>“It still fucking hurt, Terry. What blade did you use against me?”</p><p>“The one gifted to me by my great grandfather. We’ll go into specifics after Sanya gets here. The 3 of us need to be involved.”</p><p>“Where did everyone go?”</p><p>“They took off. Terry? Do you want lunch?”</p><p>“Yeah. I wonder if they’ll get us food...”</p><p>“If not, I can cook us something. There is that Chow Mein in the cabinet.”</p><p>“If they’re not back in 5 minutes, go for it.”</p><p> </p><p>It was 6 minutes later that they returned. They had enough Chinese food for all of us.</p><p> </p><p>On June 1, early in the morning, Sanya walked up to our door. I let him in. Harry had not gone to work just yet.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome to my home, Sanya.”</p><p>“Dresden? When did you move?”</p><p>“Back in February. How did you find me?”</p><p>“I found you thanks to the Gatekeeper. Who else is here?”</p><p>“My friends and my daughter.”</p><p>“You had a kid; Dresden? Thomas? Why are you here?”</p><p>“I live across the hall. The sword told me to be here.”</p><p>“As did mine.”</p><p>“and you are?”</p><p>“I am...”</p><p>“Dresden!”</p><p> </p><p>We both snapped our heads up at Sanya. This caused Bob and Thomas to laugh their asses off for a few minutes. This pissed him off, but this made me feel good.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok. What the hell is so damned funny?”</p><p>“Damn, you don’t get it, do you, Sanya?”</p><p>“Get what; Thomas? Bob, how...”</p><p>“Not important. When you call for Dresden, they...”</p><p>“What do you want, Bob?”</p><p>“The 2 of you have to stop doing that...”</p><p>“Doing what; Bob?”</p><p>“Answering at the same time. It is making Sanya here, angry.”</p><p>“It is also confusing. How is it that the 2 of you are named Dresden?”</p><p>“Um, you see, um...”</p><p>“Go on, Thomas. Please.”</p><p>“Look at their left hands. What do you see?”</p><p>“Those are beautiful. Harry? You got married?”</p><p>“I did, Sanya. This is my husband Terry Emrys.”</p><p>“It is wonderful to meet you, Terry. How exactly did you 2 have a kid?”</p><p>“We adopted her a few days ago. Kincaid moves around too often. Ivy? Can you please come here?”</p><p> </p><p>We saw her run in from the room. She ran to the couch and gingerly hopped onto my lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Ivy, go and say hi. This is Sanya. How was your time with Michael and his family?”</p><p>“Good. Harry’s mostly trained, all but at night. I helped change him a few times.”</p><p>“And why...”</p><p>“They were not here for the last few days. You’re the third? The blades are finally together?”</p><p>“Yes. Hold on. Who are you; child?”</p><p>“My name’s Ivy, but I’m also known as The archive to most people who know me.”</p><p>“O hell. Terry? Why...”</p><p>“She needs a stable home. We can provide that. Kincaid could not. Ivy?”</p><p>“Yes, terry?”</p><p>“Thanks for not talking like a toddler.”</p><p>“I could...”</p><p>“Not necessary, though you’ve had to translate for Harry and his family. Was it difficult?”</p><p>“No, Sanya. Have you ever seen The Rugrats?”</p><p>“Can’t say I have, Ivy. That’s a nice bracelet.”</p><p>“Terry gave me it. Hey, can the 12 teach me how to fight? Can you teach me your magic?”</p><p>“Yes to the first, no way in hell to the second, Ivy.”</p><p>“Why not? I’ll be a good student. I’ll...”</p><p>“Terry? Please calm your magic.”</p><p>“My magic’s fine, Thomas.”</p><p>“No, it is not. It is starting to spike, love. Please...”</p><p>“Ivy? Do you want to know what I know?”</p><p>“No, for all that is holy, please, no, Terry!”</p><p>“Are you telling me what I may or may not teach Ivy; Dresden? Are you telling me how to raise our sprog?”</p><p>“Thomas? Can, you, go...”</p><p> </p><p>We watched as a being flashed in behind us. Bob took Ivy to the bedroom.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“I’ve got this, people. Terry? Look at me, please.”</p><p>“Life? Why...”</p><p>“You’re going to fucking fall. Where the hell’s The Archive?”</p><p>“She’s in the bedroom with bob. So you’re the infamous Life; then?”</p><p>“I am, Sanya. Terry, you will never teach her your secondary set of skills! Do you hear me?”</p><p>“What secondary set of skills; Life?”</p><p>“What magical arts are you aware of; Sanya?”</p><p>“The Light and dark Arts, Life.”</p><p>“There is a third set of arts. Very very few can use them without being driven to insanity, or becoming corrupted with power.”</p><p>“I’ve heard whispers, but nothing more. There is a set of unknown books that everyone and their mom wants.”</p><p>“Those have been hidden. Where, is not my story.”</p><p>“They exist?”</p><p>“Yes, but they’re in a format that very few can read. Terry happens to be one of them.”</p><p>“Can, I...”</p><p>“No, you may not, Sanya. He needs the information because he might need to use it someday. You, do not.”</p><p>“Ok. Why was his magic going out of whack?”</p><p>“Tell him, or should I; terry?”</p><p>“Can someone get Ivy?”</p><p>“Sure. Hey Bob?”</p><p>“We’re on our way back.”</p><p> </p><p>They returned a few seconds later.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Ivy. Look, I...”</p><p>“I know why your magic was getting out of control, terry, don’t worry. Sanya does not know what we know?”</p><p>“What do I not know that everyone here knows?”</p><p>“Tell him, love.”</p><p>“Do you want a repeat of last week’s thing; Dresden?”</p><p>“Um, maybe...”</p><p>“What thing; Terry?”</p><p>“When you’re at least 16, Ivy.”</p><p>“Terry? You’ll actually...”</p><p>“No, that will kill her, Harry. Done it a few times.”</p><p>“Ok. Drop that subject, Terry, until the sprog is gone.”</p><p>“What’s a sprog?”</p><p>“A child, Ivy. I could call you a pup, cub, fawn, hatchling, snakelet, or...”</p><p> </p><p>We saw as Kenzie did something to banish the glass. She leaped into the air and landed in front of Ivy. Before any of us could say anything, she started to hiss softly and pet her with her tail. Terry did something to translate her speech into English, and broadcast it to the room.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Master? You did not tell me you got a snakelet. Is she a hunter as well?”</p><p>“No, Kenzie.”</p><p>“Is she food?”</p><p>“No, Kenzie. She needs to be protected.”</p><p>“Little snakelet, I’ll protect you, my little snakelet, nice little snakelet...”</p><p>“O, dear, why am I blushing?”</p><p>“Ok, she’s seriously funny.”</p><p>“Ivy?”</p><p>“No, the snake.”</p><p>“Kenzie, quit petting the snakelet and come over here, please.”</p><p>“Yes, Master. You have little snakelets of your own?”</p><p>“I do. Ivy?”</p><p>“She’s nice, Terry. How did you...”</p><p>“Translation charm. I didn’t think it would work.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenzie stopped petting Ivy with her tail and slithered over to me. She loosely wrapped herself around my left arm.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry? You’re pregnant? Did I hear her right?”</p><p>“I am, Sanya.”</p><p>“You’ve heard of this before, Sanya?”</p><p>“I have. You’re not the first male wizard who I’ve known to be pregnant, Terry. Harry, if you’d look outside of your realm of magic, you’d see this for yourself.”</p><p>“Yes. My not believing him a few days ago is what got me into the doghouse. Ivy? What were you watching before you got back?”</p><p>“The second rugrats movie. It is paused. Can I go back to finish it?”</p><p>“You can. Bob?”</p><p>“I’ll stay here with you guys. I might be able to offer insight. I honestly thought Kenzie was going to try to eat Ivy.”</p><p>“Nah, she knows better.”</p><p>“She’s also going back into her tank. Do you want more rabbits; Kenzie?”</p><p>“Can I hunt something more worthy?”</p><p>“You’re still small, Kenzie, dear. Hey Thomas? Can you bring me that pig that was killed at your estate a while ago?”</p><p>“The boar that my 2 familiars want to eat, but I keep telling them that they can’t? It will fit in the tank?”</p><p>“Yes. Bob, can you go with him? Ivy?”</p><p>“I’m gone. I wanna see the Rugrats, bye...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Ivy left the living room at a dead run. When she got to the room, she gently closed the door. As soon as this happened, the charm for silence was activated. Bob and Thomas returned a few seconds later.</p><p> </p><p>The boar was a small one. I used wandless magic to cut it into strips of meat and skin. Kenzie chowed down on it slowly. This would last her a few weeks. After we knew she was busy, the battle plans began, or they did, would Sebastian not have popped in, scaring Sanya.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“I see the 3 are united, finally. Where’s the fawn; Harry?”</p><p>“She’s watching a movie, Sabastian.”</p><p>“Terry? My spy has completed their mission.”</p><p>“And that was?”</p><p>“My spy will help you play the part of Ivy, as you call her. What lines will you allow to be crossed, to make your luring of the silver coined idiots complete?”</p><p>“How...”</p><p>“My counterpart caught your thoughts. This happened while she was away from this house. My spy was never seen. Let us discuss it away from here.”</p><p>“Hold on, Sabastian.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>I got up. Thomas and Sanya did as well. We brought out the 3 blades and held them in our 2 hands. We crossed them. After 45 seconds, a huge beam of light nearly blinded everyone in the apartment. It did not go into the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>After 3 minutes, the beam stopped. Before we could speak, the 4 main archangels came into the living room.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good, the 3 blades have finally been united. Terry Emrys, you may leave. Please do not take Fidelacchius with you.”</p><p>“Thank you, 4 Eldest Archangels.”</p><p>“Terry Emrys; Master of Death; you have our blessing to cross whatever lines are necessary to get rid of the scourge that is the Order of the Blackened Denarius.”</p><p>“Thank you, Michael, Eldest of the Archangels; Primary General of all battle Angels; eldest son of el-Shaddai.”</p><p>“Eldest son of who?”</p><p>“El-Shaddai, harry. It is one of the primary names for God. Please go now, Terry.”</p><p>“Yes, Gabriel. I thank you all for your blessing.”</p><p> </p><p>I bowed to the 4, they returned it. Sabastian and I left. When we got to the void, we talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“You are ready to destroy those silver coined idiots; Terry?”</p><p>“Yes. What I’m going to do to grab their attention will make Tomas De Torquemada look sane. This will put Grindelwald and the late Voldemort to shame, as well. All they understand is violence, so that’s what will happen.”</p><p>“The other 2 will try to stop you.”</p><p>“No, they will not. I’ll need your help to keep them away, as I play my part. You’re sure she was not seen by Ivy? You know her magic better than I do.”</p><p>“I am, Terry.”</p><p>“So, when do we want to do this? Where will it be; Sabastian?”</p><p>“We will draw them to Neutral grounds. It will take us a week, if not more. I’ll let you wing most of the plan.”</p><p>“I’ve got the blessing of the 4 Archangels.”</p><p>“Good. How will you annoy the silver coined idiots? Where will the real Ivy be?”</p><p>“Not in the apartment, or anywhere on Earth, that’s for damn sure.” She will be at Arctis Tor, though we do need to allow her to get captured.”</p><p>“Tell them that, when we get back. Your husband and the rest will not be happy, but I know the why, and agree with it.”</p><p>“Thanks. Annoying them will be fun...”</p><p>“Yes, it will. My spy will implant Ivy’s memories. They will help your magic feel just like hers. Are you ready to go back?”</p><p>“Make sure Ivy’s out of the room when we get there, and yes, I am.”</p><p> </p><p>We took off. When we got back to the apartment, Ivy was not in the living room.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“You were gone for quite a while, Terry.”</p><p>“I know. Look, you’re going to kill me, but I do need Ivy to be captured in the next 2 weeks.”</p><p>“Why? You said she wasn’t going to be involved!”</p><p>“Calm down, Harry. I know what he’s going for. Tell me if I’m wrong. Won’t you; Terry?”</p><p>“I shall, Sanya.”</p><p>“Look, Terry might have a hideaway for Ivy. He needs something of hers that is fresh so he can plan some sort of coup d’état.”</p><p>“You’re good, Sanya. I’m going to play bait. Before anyone says anything, I’m the best to do this. I’m a Metamorphmagus, so...”</p><p>“Are you fucking insane; Terry? You’re carrying squiggles!”</p><p>“They’re barely formed, Harry. I know her mannerisms; this is not the first time I’ve had to play a child to complete a mission.”</p><p>“Bro, don’t ask him to let you take his place. Your magic isn’t his magic.”</p><p>“He’ll get hurt. Why can’t Sabastian do it?”</p><p>“Who says he won’t be involved?”</p><p>“I don’t like this, Terry. I really don’t like this.”</p><p>“We’ll be fine, bro. Has he ever led you wrong?”</p><p>“Well, no, but...”</p><p>“Trust in his skills, bro. I’m going to get going.”</p><p>“As am I. Terry? I’ll know where to be, and when. We’ll get rid of them, once and for all.”</p><p>“Thank you, Sanya. Thank you, Thomas. Harry, we’ll be fine, don’t worry.”</p><p>“If you say so, Terry. You did almost die some time back...”</p><p>“I did survive, as will we all. We need to trust in our skills and fate, Harry.”</p><p>“Fine. Let’s go be with Ivy.”</p><p>“That, we shall.”</p><p> </p><p>For the next few days, we hung out with Ivy, when Harry was not at work. On June 3, Death came to meet me while Ivy was otherwise occupied.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“This will be a quick meeting, Terry. My spies have gotten the attention of the silver coined idiots. They’re pulling out all the stops. Where’s Harry?”</p><p>“Working. Ivy’s here alone in my room, watching Rugrats.”</p><p>“You should join her. Get her memories of her talking to Harry carpenter; you’re going to need them.”</p><p>“You want me to what? Talk like a toddler? What the hell will that accomplish?”</p><p>“It will annoy the hell out of those who are going to be there. It will make you sound more like the child you’re going to be.”</p><p>“What about the squiggles?”</p><p>”They’re not fully formed, and it will only be for a few hours. Life added in the protections. Go now and be with Ivy. I shall return in 6 days to give you an update, and let you know when it will be time for you to let her get captured.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sabastian left. I heard the TV in our room turn off. It was the end of an episode of the show which she was binge watching. She joined me in the living room. Bob was hanging out with Thomas.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Ivy? How much of our conversation did you catch?”</p><p>“Just the last part as the credits were rolling. You want my memories of when Harry and I talked? I thought you had kids of your own?”</p><p>“I did, but they’re all grown.”</p><p>“Why do you want me to get captured?”</p><p>“Honestly, I need you to be safe, Ivy.”</p><p>“How is me being captured going to keep me safe; Terry?”</p><p>“When you get captured, you’ll be with Sarissa and the 6 Assassins of Winter. Speaking of which, I need to go to Arctis Tor. Want to come with?”</p><p>“Now?”</p><p>“Yes. There’s information I need, you need to get away from this apartment, as do I. No, I’m not sending you to the Carpenters. You need to be at Arctis Tor.”</p><p>“But I like them. Their house has protections around it...”</p><p>“No protections are perfect, if you do not have full control over them, Ivy.”</p><p>“Is there TV there? Are there rooms that I’ve not explored?”</p><p>“Yes to both, Ivy.”</p><p> </p><p>We took off. Before we left, I made sure that Kenzie was fine, she was resting. We arrived in my room at Arctis Tor after a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>The 6 Winter Assassins took Ivy from my hands. The 4 primary soldiers met me as soon as they took off.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“We have no news from your allies, Winter King.”</p><p>“I do have a name, Alpha. You don’t have to use my title.”</p><p>“I do apologize, Terry. Why is the child here?”</p><p>“We both needed to get out of the apartment we’re in.”</p><p>“Terry? She’s your...”</p><p>“Adopted daughter, Beta. She’ll come here in a few days. I need her out of the line of fire.”</p><p>“Why; Terry?”</p><p>“I’m letting her get captured. She will be brought here, drawing the rest of the Order of the Blackened Denarius to this location. My spies are doing recon work to see what stops they’ll pull out to capture her and Neutral grounds.”</p><p>“When they get here, where will she be; Terry?”</p><p>“In my room under the protection of the 6 Assassins of Winter, Summer, and Sarissa. She will be here, in case she arrives with injuries.”</p><p>“Um, Terry? Who will play Ivy?”</p><p>“I will, of course. My ally who is helping me with spying will be meeting with me soon. I have what I need to complete my mission.”</p><p>“Um, Terry? One of the kids can...”</p><p>“No way in hell, delta. Even if you could find a child that looks exactly like her, there are certain things that make her, her.”</p><p>“But Terry, it, would...”</p><p>“I said no, Gamma!!”</p><p>“We are sorry, Terry.</p><p>“It is fine. I shall be back in a few days with updates.”</p><p>“Of course, Terry. Here’s Ivy now.”</p><p> </p><p>She ran into the room and into my arms. I carried her out of the room and through the Nevernever. A few seconds later, we were back at the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>When we got there, Harry and Bob joined us. Harry had cooked food. I didn’t realize we’d been gone that long.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Terry and Ivy. Where did you go?”</p><p>“Arctis Tor. No updates from my spies.”</p><p>“Ivy? Do you understand why you need to be captured?”</p><p>“I do, Harry. Terry? Do you still need the memories?”</p><p>“I pulled and assimilated them into my mind, as I carried you through the Nevernever.”</p><p>“I felt nothing, terry. How...”</p><p>“I’m that damn good, and I’ve had almost a millennia of practice.”</p><p>“O...”</p><p>“Ivy? While you’re at Arctis Tor, you are not to leave the room, unless you’re hungry or need to use the bathroom. Is this understood?”</p><p>“Yes, Terry.”</p><p>“Terry? There’s nothing I can say or do to stop you from going through with this?”</p><p>“There is not, Harry. I’m the only one who can pull it off.”</p><p>“What about Ren and Stimpy?”{</p><p>“They are not in the mortal world enough to attempt to pull it off.”</p><p>“Hold on, hold on, you can switch genders; Terry?”</p><p>“Yes. I’m not doing it here.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Ivy, it will freak you out. I’ve seen allies of mine do it to mess with people’s minds. It is funny then, it will not be, now.”</p><p>“When I’m older; Terry?”</p><p>“Yes, Ivy.”</p><p>“Terry? Can you and I go into the second bedroom? I want to see how well you’ve absorbed my memories.”</p><p>“After we eat.”</p><p>“Of course.</p><p> </p><p>After a huge dinner, Ivy and I went into the second bedroom. Terry and Harry went into their bedroom. Bob went across the hall.</p><p> </p><p>For a while, we worked on my pronunciation of toddler words, after I turned into a carbon copy of Harry Carpenter. It did not take me long to get used to it. After a few hours, I turned back and held Ivy in my arms as she fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, we went into the living room after we got showers. Well, I bathed Ivy, but it counted. After a huge breakfast, Ivy went into the second room to rest. As she was resting, Sabastian came to talk to me. Harry had gone to work, Bob stayed to watch over her.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry? Why do you smell like a small child? I thought that you didn’t de-age yourself, often...”</p><p>“It was something I did to help my upcoming mission. Who will you play?”</p><p>“I think an average guy. You can be a brat?”</p><p>“Of course I can. What have they decided to do? Did you entice them?”</p><p>“I did. They will attempt to bring Ivy to their side on June 14. They have soldiers, many hounds, and multiple types of weapons they will bring to the fray.”</p><p>“All for one child?”</p><p>“When said child is the Archive, yes.”</p><p>“So let her almost get captured on June 14?”</p><p>“Yes. Her bracelet will take her to Arctis tor. I have forewarned the children and Sarissa.”</p><p>“Ok. Have her fight back?”</p><p>“No magic, but yes. Life’s protections will kick in, is all I’ll say.”</p><p>“Alright. I just hope this doesn’t go to shit.”</p><p>“We’ll be fine, Terry.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Nothing of note happened over the next few days. On June 14, after dinner, Ivy went outside.</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds after she past the wards, she was hit from behind with what seemed like baseball bats.</p><p> </p><p>Before they could knock her out, she was transported to Arctis Tor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the beginning of May. Some of Thomas’s allies killed 8 of our number with daggers, which were not supposed to exist. On May 21, I heard rumors that the Unseelie Court had gotten some sort of new Fae Lord. On May 23, I met with an interesting and stuck-up man. He said his name was Marik, or Malik, or something. We met at a Starbucks, how human.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good afternoon.”</p><p>“Hello. I have wonderful news for you.”</p><p>“Will you not introduce yourself first? It is proper...”</p><p>“You foolish fool! You do not know who I am?”</p><p>“One, I’m not a fool. Second, no, I do not know who you are.”</p><p>“I am Malik Blishtar! I’m the most evil villon you’ve ever heard of!”</p><p>“I’ve never...”</p><p>“Shut your face, you foolish fool! Do you want my news or not?”</p><p>“Yes. My name is N...”</p><p>“I don’t care what your name is. Look, what are the 2 things you want most in this world? Winning a children’s Card game? Taking over the world?”</p><p>“I don’t care about any childrens card games, Malik. Taking over the world, maybe. If I ask you for a favor, could you possibly help me?”</p><p>“If the favor is what I’ve found out, then you might already have what you want.”</p><p>“O?”</p><p>“You know the Winter Court has a new monarch. Right?”</p><p>“I don’t care about that, Malik.”</p><p>“Whatever. Look, I can get you The Archive, and get you access to Neutral grounds.”</p><p>“You’re lying.”</p><p>“Am I? Let me let you in on a little secret. No?”</p><p>“What is the secret? Why did you have us meet here? I do have a perfectly good safe house.”</p><p>“So I could stare at all the men and women who are here.”</p><p>“You’re bisexual; Malik?”</p><p>“Maybe, you silver coined foolish fool.”</p><p>“Can you stop calling me a fool; Malik?”</p><p>“O? Am I hurting your feelings? That’s too fucking bad!”</p><p>“Look, get on with it, Malik! How will we gain access to The Archive? She’s protected by The Hellhound...”</p><p>“Not for much longer, is all you need to know. In payment for this information, I require you to do something for me.”</p><p>“What is that; Malik?”</p><p>“Jack me off until I spirt all over your fucking face and this bloody table!”</p><p>“You’re serious?”</p><p>“No, but the look on your face was so worth it. Goodbye now...”</p><p> </p><p>The infuriating man got up, took some sort of mortal cake and beverage with him, and left the Starbucks. I hoped whoever was going to meet me next wouldn’t be as annoying as Malik.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>On May 23, after I finished my wonderful coffee cake and hot chocolate from Starbucks, I went to talk to terry Emrys. Riling up that idiot was so fucking fun. I should do it more often. He was alone. His man had gone to work.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Sabastian. Why are you not in your usual clothes?”</p><p>“I just seriously fucked with Archleone.”</p><p>“Am I going to pay for your fucking with him? Did you fuck him?”</p><p>“I didn’t fuck him, no. Have you heard of any abridged series on Youtube?”</p><p>“Yes. Yu-gi-Oh, Pokémon, and Dragon ball Z.”</p><p>“The first one, Terry.”</p><p>“Let me guess, you played Marik Ishtar?”</p><p>“I did. But I was Malik Blishtar, so...”</p><p>“O, that’s fucking rich.”</p><p>“What the hell did you do to harry last night; Master?”</p><p>“Partially transformed into Cadera, and gave him one hell of a blowjob.”</p><p>“Yes, as I see in your memories. I told him that I’d give them access to Ivy and Neutral grounds.”</p><p>“We’ll work out the specifics, after May 28. When will you meet with him again?”</p><p>“On June 4. I will not be Malik Blishtar.”</p><p>“Who will you be?”</p><p>“I’m not sure.”</p><p>“The Borg Queen, Captain Kirk, Benjamin Cisco...”</p><p>“No, no, and I don’t have the body for the last.”</p><p>“O, hey, I tried.”</p><p>“Yes, you did. I’ll think of something.”</p><p>“What about the Weasley twins? You’d need to get one of your minions to be George or Fred.”</p><p>“The twin speech, and them finishing each others sentences?”</p><p>“Exactly. If he thinks Malik Blishtar is annoying...”</p><p>“I love you so much, Master.”</p><p>I know you do, Sabastian.”</p><p>“I shall go. I shall meet with you on June 9.”</p><p>“Thank you. Have fun.”</p><p>“O, I shall.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>For the next few weeks, my army of soldiers and hounds trained from sun up to sun down. On June 3, we met in the massive yard behind my primary safe house.</p><p>. . . . .</p><p>“Husband? You looked pissed, on May 23.”</p><p>“I really hope that man comes through for us, wife of mine.”</p><p>“Malik, what the hell was his last name, sir?”</p><p>“Blishtar, Tessa.”</p><p>“What did he promise you? Why is everyone training; as if we’re going to go off to war?”</p><p>“Because we might. He promised me the Archive, and full access to Neutral Grounds.”</p><p>“You believed him?”</p><p>“I won’t believe his promise, until I see the Archive for myself.”</p><p>“Good. When do you meet with him?”</p><p>“In 2 days.”</p><p>“We, can...”</p><p>“No, Ursiel. This goes for the rest of you.”</p><p>“But sir, you could get hurt. You, could...”</p><p>“I’ll be fine, wife.”</p><p>“Did he say when the Archive is to be captured?”</p><p>“Yes. Some time on June 14.”</p><p>“Let’s shoot for late on June 14. Have our youngest go after the child. We don’t want to scare her, much.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>“What if she disappears?”</p><p>“We assume she’s going to the Unseelie Court. We use a lock of her hair to follow her.”</p><p>“We can transport everything in?”</p><p>“We’re not bringing tanks or heavy weaponry, people.”</p><p>“Yes, sir. Can we have the next few days off?”</p><p>“You may, Ursiel.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Nothing happened for the next 2 days. On June 5, I went to a Wiener schnitzel. I was told to meet my contact there. When I got to the restaurant, I saw 2 red heads. I joined them at a table for 3.</p><p> </p><p>They bought me a huge corndog, fries and something with fruit in it. They were considerate. I bowed to them in thanks, they returned it.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good afternoon, kind sir. I’m Fred.”</p><p>“No, he’s Fred, I’m George.”</p><p>“Can the 2 of you please stop? I don’t have much time. Can we be overheard?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I met with a very rude man, a few weeks ago.”</p><p>“What was his name; sir?”</p><p>“Malik Blishtar.”</p><p>“Never heard of him.”</p><p>“Can’t say I’ve heard of him, sir. Now, you have news for us?”</p><p>“Do you know of the Archive?”</p><p>“The child with all human knowledge in her mind; sir?”</p><p>“Yes, Fred. You know what’s going on?”</p><p>“We’ve heard stuff from our contacts, sir.”</p><p>“We’re, um, not the best when it comes to hurting children, sir.”</p><p>“Who is; then?”</p><p>“Draco Malfly.”</p><p>“That’s Malfoy to you, weasels!”</p><p>“We’ll let him take over for us. He’s into the pain aspect, we are not.”</p><p>“Thank you both for the lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>The 2 red heads walked out of the restaurant. I saw a young boy with platinum blond hair which was perfect. He approached the table, and sat in front of me.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good afternoon, sir.”</p><p>“Good afternoon, heir Malfoy. The 2 red heads told me that you’re an expert on inflicting pain. Is this right?”</p><p>“Yes, sir. How old is the boy?”</p><p>“The child is a girl. Does that matter?”</p><p>“No. What I’d advise, is, if you’re going to attack her, you use baseball bats to knock her out.”</p><p>“Why that tool, as opposed to a flogger or whip?”</p><p>“You can control how much damage it does. Are any of your people wizards?”</p><p>“No, unfortunately they are not.”</p><p>“That makes it more difficult.”</p><p>“Can you help?”</p><p>“I do not think so.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Those who are her allies might recognize me, giving the plan away.”</p><p>“I understand. Any other tips?”</p><p>“Who will torture her?”</p><p>“I do not know.”</p><p>“If they’re a wizard, a Crucio or something similar won’t go amiss.”</p><p>“Thank you. You’re not such a bad child, Draco Malfoy.”</p><p>“And you, are a respectable sort, for a Muggle, sir.”</p><p>“I’ll take that as a complement. Did you get food?”</p><p>“Yes. For a Muggle place, the things on a stick are quite tasty.”</p><p>“Yes, the corndogs here are good, as are their fries.”</p><p> </p><p>He bowed to me, took his food, and took off. I did as well. Someone had settled the bill while we were here.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was June 9. After breakfast, Ivy went to rest in my bedroom. When Sabastian got to the apartment, he smirked at me. I wondered the why, until he spoke.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good morning, terry. Two of my minions and I had serious fun with Archleone.”</p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>“Played the parts of Fred, George and Draco. No new news on the guns they’ll be bringing. What I can tell you is, there will be no tanks or heavy weapons.”</p><p>“That makes our job easier. So, it is set for June 14?”</p><p>“It is. You have to figure out who will go and fight, and who will stay.”</p><p>“Arctis Tor...”</p><p>“You should go there. There will be a few thousand soldiers and hounds.”</p><p>“Shit...”</p><p>“I know. Go when Harry’s home, so Ivy is not left alone.”</p><p>“I shall. Thank you for the update. Nice way to fuck with the guy.”</p><p>“Thought you’d enjoy it, Master. I shall take my leave. Take the next few days to prepare.”</p><p>“I shall.”</p><p> </p><p>He took off. After a huge dinner, I went off to the Unseelie Court.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Sarissa? Can you please get the 4 main generals of the Unseelie Army? We’re going to need them.”</p><p>“How many will attack; Terry?”</p><p>“A few thousand mortal soldiers and a few thousand hounds. Ivy will be here, not on Earth.”</p><p>“But the mortal family that she’s stayed with in the past...”</p><p>“I won’t risk her being found by any of their spies who stay behind. They’ll kill first, search for evidence later.”</p><p>“What injuries will she have?”</p><p>“Some from a mortal baseball bat, or more than one. I don’t think they’ll go too far.”</p><p>“How many days?”</p><p>“We have 6 days to plan this thing. Some of my allies will be here as soldiers as well. You will all get daggers that can destroy the silver coins, if any bypass the wards of this castle.”</p><p>“I’m not a fighter. I’m a...”</p><p>“Yes, you’re a healer, but you’re also protecting Ivy, along with the 6 Assassins of Winter.”</p><p>“Call them in here first, before you call the elite soldiers.”</p><p>“I shall. Thanks for this, Sarissa.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Terry.”</p><p> </p><p>Sarissa left. The 6 Assassins of Winter entered my sitting room.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good, the 6 of you are prompt.”</p><p>“We were told to be here by Mother Winter, Winter King.”</p><p>“You may call me Terry in informal situations such as these. Ivy will be here in 6 days. Sarissa will heal her. You 6 must keep her calm.”</p><p>“Why here?”</p><p>“I need to draw the remaining Denarians to Neutral Grounds.”</p><p>“If Ivy will be here, do you want one of us, to...”</p><p>“Never ask that question again, Astrid! This goes for you girls as well! I won’t have you putting yourselves in any sort of danger!”</p><p> </p><p>Sarissa entered the room, and hugged me gently. I was in an armchair, the kids were sitting in squishy chairs around me.</p><p> </p><p>“Please calm down, Terry. Astrid did not mean to make you mad.”</p><p>“Sarissa? Why’s he so moody?”</p><p>“He’s expecting, Logan.”</p><p>“But, Sarissa, he’s, not...”</p><p>“Do not finish that sentence, if you value your life, Jayden. To you boys, if you have kids...”</p><p>“We can’t have kids, you know this, Sarissa.”</p><p>“That’s right. I’m sorry, for...”</p><p>“What do you mean; Sarissa?”</p><p>“Something was done to them before they got here, to never allow them to have children, Terry.”</p><p>“May I please see; kids? I might be able to fix it...”</p><p>“No, please.”</p><p>“If we have kids, we’ll train them, like...”</p><p>“Are you certain, kids?”</p><p>“Yes, Terry. Please don’t fix it...”</p><p>“I won’t. The option will be available to you, if you ever want it.”</p><p> </p><p>They nodded at me and went to sit down. As they passed by me, I hugged each child for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear, if any of you purr, I’ll transfigure you into kittens...”</p><p>“No you won’t, Terry. Here are the 4 soldiers, now. Kids, please hush...”</p><p>“Yes, mommy...”</p><p>“Love you, mommy...”</p><p>“Woe, she actually blushed. Nice jobs...”</p><p> </p><p>They smirked at me. They calmed down to listen to the upcoming conversation.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Winter King?”</p><p>“You summoned the 4 of us.”</p><p>“May we ask why?”</p><p>“May you be welcome, most fileted Soldiers of the Unseelie Court.”</p><p> </p><p>The 6 children busted out laughing, after I stopped speaking, before any of the soldiers could retort. This continued until they realized what I’d said. They cracked a smile, but did not laugh, as did Sarissa.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me try this again, now that I’ve had my fun, at your expense. Welcome, to you, Elite soldiers of the Unseelie Court. I thank you for taking time out of your busy schedules to meet with me. You are here, so we may plan out our war strategy. In 6 days, a few thousand mortal soldiers, hounds, and the Denarians themselves will show up at Neutral Grounds.”</p><p>“With all due respect, why can this not be taken care of in the mortal world; Winter King?”</p><p>“The reason this cannot be taken care of in the mortal world is who I’ll be using as bait.”</p><p>“We’ve heard rumors from our underground, Winter King.”</p><p>“And those rumors are what; beta?”</p><p>“A few of the Wyldfae have said that you intend to bring the Archive here to lure them.”</p><p>“Yes, I do. Well, they’ll think it is the Archive...”</p><p>“Terry? We said we’re willing, to...”</p><p>“And I said no, Sky!”</p><p>“Terry? Please calm down. Girls, please stop trying to get involved with something that could see you killed, or worse.”</p><p>“But Sarissa, he’s our King. He could get hurt...”</p><p>“He’ll be fine, Astrid. Just because some of you look like the Archive, does not give you the freedom to take her place. You do not know this scum as those who are in this room do.”</p><p>“Yes, Sarissa. We’re sorry...”</p><p>“Look, Ezra, Sky and Astrid, though your possible actions are more than commendable, if they go to hell, our court will be down one or more members. Mother Winter will never allow it.”</p><p>“Yes, Alpha.”</p><p>“We are sorry.”</p><p>“It is alright, Sky.”</p><p>“Thank you, Delta.”</p><p>“On June 12, I will return with any updates. I will bring enough weapons and suits for those who are willing to fight.”</p><p> </p><p>They bowed to me. The kids took off, as did the soldiers.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>On June 12, I went back to the Unseelie Court. I had a few thousand suits of armor and daggers with me, just in case. I was told that 2 thousand from the Unseelie Court would join in the war. The suits and daggers would be distributed in the next 12 hours.</p><p> </p><p>I went back home to spend my last 2 days with Ivy. On June 13, Mother Winter came to see me, personally.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Winter King? Everything is ready for you, tomorrow.”</p><p>“I am sorry I could not speak to you about what has been going on. You must think I’m an insolent child, for...”</p><p>“I understand the why. You have a child to look after.</p><p>“A child who I’m going to throw to the fucking wolves.”</p><p>“A child who understands why it needs to be done.</p><p>“A child that doesn’t know the true meaning of pain. I do, as do those who she’ll be looked after.”</p><p>“Yes, unfortunately.”</p><p>“Have they told you that they cannot ever have children?”</p><p>“Yes, Mother Winter. They also told me not to fix them.</p><p>“You could? It is possible?”</p><p>“Yes, it is. They have the option, if they ever want it.”</p><p>“What ingredients are needed to help them?”</p><p>“Willingly given unicorn blood, willingly given phoenix Tears, a few rare poisons, along with willingly given Phoenix ash.”</p><p>“Those, are...”</p><p>“Rare, insanely expensive, and almost impossible to combine properly, and not kill yourself in the process.”</p><p>“You’ve brewed it?”</p><p>“Yes. Sometimes it worked wonderfully. Sometimes, I was too late to even use it. Look, can we talk about this after this thing’s over?”</p><p>“Of course we can. I’ll take my leave.”</p><p> </p><p>She hugged me for a while. Nothing of note happened after she left.</p><p> </p><p>On the morning of June 14, Marcone and the alphas came to see us.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Ivy? Can you please turn that down?”</p><p>“Terry? What is she watching?”</p><p>“I think it is Rugrats In Paris, Tommy.”</p><p>“Why...”</p><p>“She’s a kid, Tommy. Let her have her fun. Hey Andi?”</p><p>“Let’s go join her, Cindy.”</p><p>“The, boys, are...”</p><p>“We’re what? Wait...”</p><p>“Chickens!”</p><p>“O, hell no...”</p><p>“We’ll join you...”</p><p>“Even if it is for a kids movie...”</p><p>“Good. Come on. Terry? Can...”</p><p>“Ivy? Can you start the movie from the beginning?”</p><p>“This one, or the 3 movies; Terry?”</p><p>“Ask them when they join you. Hey pups?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Do you want puppy food?”</p><p>“You can eat dog food?”</p><p>“Yes, Ivy, but...”</p><p>“Marcone?”</p><p>“I’m not going to buy them dogfood, Terry. I thought you had some for Mouse...”</p><p>“Yes. Purina. It’ll make them big and strong...”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Billy? You’re doggies? Can I see? Terry won’t let me meet Cadera...”</p><p>“I don’t blame him. After the movie, and after we all have lunch. Alright?”</p><p>“Yea!”</p><p> </p><p>The door was closed. The silencing charm went up.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“So, Terry? It is tonight?”</p><p>“Yes, Marcone. Will you join us?”</p><p>“Will they have guns?”</p><p>“Yes, but no tanks or miniguns.”</p><p>“Will other mortals join the fun?”</p><p>“If they want to, they can. Do all of yours have basilisk armor and the daggers?”</p><p>“They do, Terry. Are you sure about what you intend to do tonight? You have backup plans?”</p><p>“Yes, Marcone.”</p><p>“I’ll go get us lunch. What do you want?”</p><p>“Fried chicken, fried zucchini, potato wedges and onion rings.”</p><p>“Now?”</p><p>“In a few hours. Bring the kids a bit of everything. Get something for yourself, as well.”</p><p>“Consider it done. So, what should we expect tonight?”</p><p>“Many hounds, military soldiers, and allot of flying thinggies.”</p><p>“Alright. What kinds of guns?”</p><p>“Machine guns and high caliber assault rifles.”</p><p>“the Fae...”</p><p>“Will fight. They have Basilisk armor. They have daggers.”</p><p>“Can they use guns?”</p><p>“They cannot, they don’t need them.”</p><p>“How will we get there?”</p><p>“My ally will get you all there. He’ll bring my sword. I cannot carry it on my person.”</p><p>“As I said, I hope you know what you’re doing, Terry.”</p><p>“I do, Marcone.”</p><p> </p><p>A while later, the people came out to the living room. Ivy was in Andi’s arms. She was smiling, as were the rest. A few minutes later, Marcone and his people came back with a mountain of chicken and other stuff. We dug in. The dining room table was expanded to fit us all. As we were beginning the meal, Thomas, Bob, and Sanya showed up. They joined us. The meal went well.</p><p> </p><p>After the food was gone, the alphas and Ivy went back into the room. I heard the theme to Homeward Bound start, before the door closed.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“So, Death will take your blade; Terry?”</p><p>“He’s going to have to, Sanya.”</p><p>“O?”</p><p>“Do you not remember?”</p><p>“Yes. You’re going to play bait, after Ivy is captured. She will be protected from any further harm. Marcone?”</p><p>“I’m going to get my people and guns ready, Terry.”</p><p>“Bob?”</p><p>“I can actually come with?”</p><p>“Yes. Use your glamour. You can use a gun or dagger. Right?”</p><p>“Of course I can.”</p><p>“Marcone?”</p><p>“I’ll bring him an SKS.”</p><p>“Good choice.”</p><p> </p><p>He took off. Before we started dinner, harry returned.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Where’s Ivy?”</p><p>“With the alphas. Give me a sec...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I went over to the door, made sure the movie was over, and cut the lights. I opened it quietly, and whistled 3 times in quick succession. This caused Harry and those who were in the living room to laugh their asses off. The people in the room jumped.</p><p> </p><p>Ivy ran to the door and into my arms. I walked back to the table to join everyone else. As I walked with her, I sniffed her quickly.</p><p> </p><p>When we got to the table, we sat down.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry? Why...”</p><p>“To make sure you were clean, Ivy. All cubs, still...”</p><p>“Terry? She’s, not, a...”</p><p>“Hush, Harry. I honestly was checking her, to be sure that my stunt didn’t cause any lasting damage to her hearing.”</p><p>“Thanks, Terry. After dinner, can I go outside the complex?”</p><p>“To walk around; Ivy?”</p><p>“Yes. You’ve never let me go.”</p><p>“Sure. Billy? Is the furniture in the room in one piece?”</p><p>“Yes, Terry. She rode on us as if we were ponies...”</p><p>“I ride on Mouse’s back all the time. He doesn’t mind. I showed Harry how to do so.”</p><p>“Ivy?”</p><p>“He was fine, Harry. I was with him the entire time.”</p><p>“Alright. Georgia?”</p><p>“She was good, Terry. Can we come with?”</p><p>“No, you may not. Do not whine. This is for your safety. Armor is good, but innate skills and knowing when to duck flying thinggies is better.”</p><p>“But, we...”</p><p>“If he says no, you do not go.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>“Terry? Can I go?”</p><p>“You finished your food. Be safe, Ivy.”</p><p>“I’ll do so. Thanks, daddy...”</p><p> </p><p>She ran out of the building, before I could say anything to her last comment. A few minutes later, I heard a fight outside. I sensed as she left this world. She landed safely in Arctis Tor, a few seconds later.</p><p> </p><p>I silently apparated before anyone could blink. I had the lock of her hair in my hand.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“They just took off. How much time do we give them?”</p><p>“Give them 15 to 20 minutes. Let’s check over everything. Alphas? We are truly sorry you cannot come with us.”</p><p>“We wish we could, Sanya. Where’s Terry’s sword?”</p><p>“It will be waiting for him, when he needs it.”</p><p>“Thomas? Can you...”</p><p>“No, I am sorry. Sanya and I have to go soon. Let me see, if...”</p><p> </p><p>We heard a loud air horn honk outside.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my dad. He’ll take you guys where you need to go.”</p><p>“How...”</p><p>“He knows some of what’s going on. Go now, and be safe.”</p><p> </p><p>They nodded, and left the apartment. A few minutes later, we were taken to Arctis Tor.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Why in the fuck is it so cold?”</p><p>“Sanya? I thought you didn’t mind cold.”</p><p>“You’re one to talk, Thomas. You’re in jeans and a damned shirt, armor notwithstanding.”</p><p>“Harry’s a wizard. Ask him for...”</p><p>“Ask me for what? O, Sanya? Are you alright?”</p><p>“I’m fucking cold, you boob!”</p><p>“Excuse me? I’m not a...”</p><p>“Ok. Who the hell just did that. I’m not freezing my ass off. Where the hell are the damned silver coined idiots?”</p><p>“Who knows. Let the blades guide us. Marcone?”</p><p>“I’m not cold, Sanya. Whoever just put whatever they did on you, did so for me and my people as well.”</p><p>“Good. Bob?”</p><p>“I’m fine, Sanya. The Alphas...”</p><p>“Were taken back to their apartment by my dad.”</p><p>“Let’s start our journey to Neutral grounds, everyone.”</p><p>“You know where the hell we’re going; Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, Thomas. Everyone’s armed? All extra ammo’s on you?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>We took off. We were at Neutral grounds in a few minutes. We didn’t see anything for almost 2 hours.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After I got an affirmative that Ivy was safe, I got to Neutral grounds. Death had my blade. He’d give it to me, when I’s need it. I put the castle where Ivy was under lockdown. None of the soldiers knew I was here, yet. The 2 Mothers did. They would not interfere, or call anyone, until things got chaotic. After an hour and a half, we were told to put everything into action.</p><p> </p><p>I transformed into Ivy. Death and his 2 minions transformed into 3 average looking guys. There was a barrier around us. We knew the others were here. They would see nothing, until it was time.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Get over here, slut!”</p><p>“I no slut! I Ivy!”</p><p>“Obelisk?”</p><p>“Yes, Slifer?”</p><p>“Get the impudent brat.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I ran away for a few minutes. I felt someone chasing me. I noticed a huge slide. Maybe this would help. I ran up the stairs. The person followed me. I was scared. When I got to the top, I slid down as quickly as I could. They followed me. When I got to the bottom, someone slammed a fist into my small shoulders. I cried out in pain. The person on the slide slammed their head into my back. I cried out a second time. My pain, which I could manage not to scream thanks to, continued until I heard a word which froze me to the ground. It was yelled out with malice and hatred.</p><p> </p><p>“Crucio!”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>When we could see, we heard an unearthly scream of pain. Blaise, Theo and Harry tried to go to see what caused it. Those of us who were stronger than they were held them back, though they did not make it easy on us.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Blaise? What the fuck was that?”</p><p>“It sounded like a child.”</p><p>“What, would...”</p><p>“Crucio!”</p><p>“Crucio!”</p><p>“Crucio!”</p><p> </p><p>“We heard the screams again. It sounded like Ivy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dammit, Sanya, you have to let us go save her!”</p><p>“No, Blaise. We have to wait.”</p><p>“Jesus fucking Christ! Why the fuck...”</p><p>“Fucking bitch! Ra?”</p><p>“What; Obelisk?”</p><p>“Use the fucking daggers. The spells aren’t doing much to her.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Before Blaise or I could think, we saw a massive group of Fae soldiers come to our location. We tried to go to the child before they got involved. They separated us from our allies. Their main leader spoke to us.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“you have to let this happen.”</p><p>“But she’s a fucking child! They’re torturing her!”</p><p>“No shit, sherlock. Of course they’re fucking torturing her. You don’t think this hurts us as well?”</p><p>“Get her away from them. Son of a fucking...”</p><p>“What; Theo?”</p><p>“Scan with your magic. Try to block out the Fae who are around us. Do you smell that?”</p><p>“Yes. They’re not playing around. It is Nundu Breath. Holy fucking shit. The daggers weren’t supposed to be...”</p><p>“No! Please, no more! Please!”</p><p>“Will you answer our questions?”</p><p>“And not speak like a fucking toddler?”</p><p>“Yes, I, why? What...”</p><p>“Move on to the red one, Slifer.”</p><p>“Of course, Obelisk. Having fun yet, child?”</p><p>“Of course the freak isn’t having fun. Which of us has the bigger cock; Ra?”</p><p>“No, please, I, no!”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Holy fucking shit! What the fuck is wrong with you people? Do you not care?”</p><p>“We’ve tortured children before at times, so the screams don’t faze us.”</p><p>“Whatever, you fucking sadists. Where the fuck’s Terry?”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Fuck this, Blaise. Do you have your wand?”</p><p>“Yes, genius!”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We saw the child disappear along with the 3 men. Before we could think, we were engulfed on all sides by huge hound things. It was time to fight and kill.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was late on June 14. After we beat a girl almost into a coma, we watched as she disappeared. We thought we’d gotten a lock of her hair, but all we found was a few strands on the ground. Hopefully this would be enough for us to follow her. We took a trip back to my safe house to plan our next move.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Husband? Was that the Archive?”</p><p>“Yes. So the man wasn’t lying to me. He did find her.”</p><p>“What do we do now; dad?”</p><p>“Take an hour or so, check our people over, and then go to where he told me to go.”</p><p>“We can’t get into the Nevernever, well, not easily...”</p><p>“We might get lucky. Hurry up, people. We’re on borrowed time.”</p><p>“Yes, dad.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We did a quick check of every soldier and hound. This took an hour. Those who knew the way guided us through the Nevernever, once we found an entrance. We walked for 35 minutes. We saw a group of Fae soldiers. We’d let the hounds do their thing. Then it would be the soldiers, finally, it would be us.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>For an unknown amount of time, Blaise and I along with the Fae soldiers hacked and slashed the hound things. We heard automatic gunfire from somewhere near us. We thought it was the military that were on the other side, until we saw 2 guns flying at us at speed. We caught them and checked them quickly. They were fully loaded. We joined the fray and used the guns to take care of a few dozen hounds. After a few minutes, we stopped. The whole area had gone quiet. We ran to our allies.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was safe, everyone held a gun in their hands.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“As fun as this is, this battle is doing nothing for us.”</p><p>“Wait them out, Thomas.”</p><p>“Who just reloaded our guns; Harry?”</p><p>“Does it matter?”</p><p>“No, not really.”</p><p>“Whoever did this is giving us some much needed breathing room.”</p><p>“Yes, they, o, fuck...”</p><p>“Shit! This went from interesting to, holy fuck.  Those are allot of soldiers...”</p><p>“Stay together, people.”</p><p>“Blaise? Who...”</p><p>“Shut your gob and kill those fucks, Dresden!”</p><p>“Worry about Ivy later!”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>The soldiers almost came at us. Before we could fire off a shot, we saw Thomas and a select group of Marcone’s people run ahead of us. For a few minutes, we heard single shots from each rifle. Each shot was a kill. Holy shit, they were good. After the last soldier died, Thomas and I took point. Before we could breathe, we saw something small flying towards us at speed.</p><p> </p><p>Before we could react, one of the people with the silver coins caught them. They hung them using a familiar rope, on a tree, which was in front of us. We were worried. Their main leader came over to us and gloated arrogantly.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“So he was right. The damned man was right. Do you see what is in front of you?”</p><p>“Ivy! No! let her go, Archleone!”</p><p>“I did not capture her. Whoever did, did  a number on her, which saved us time.</p><p>“Speak, and you get your tongue removed, you slut!”</p><p>“Who in the fuck...”</p><p>“I am Obelisk The tormentor!”</p><p>“I am Slifer The Sky Dragon!”</p><p>“I am The Winged Dragon of Ra!”</p><p>“O hell...”</p><p>“Who are they; Blaise?”</p><p>“They’re God cards, from...”</p><p>“Ready for our final act before you die; scum?”</p><p>“Ra? Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes, Slifer.”</p><p>“Obelisk?”</p><p>“I’m ready, Ra.”</p><p> </p><p>They spoke in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“Begin the Super Special Awesome Sexy Transformation Sequence, in 3D!”</p><p>“The what; in what?”</p><p>“I don’t know, daughter.”</p><p>“Husband! The child!”</p><p>“No!”</p><p> </p><p>The tree disappeared, as did Ivy.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Where in the fuck did the damned child go; Winter Knight!”</p><p>“I don’t fucking know, you boob!”</p><p>“I’m not a boob, Winter Knight!”</p><p>“Of course you are, you boob!”</p><p>“I have boobs, thank you very much, Winter Knight...”</p><p>“Yes, yes, Tessa, of course you do.”</p><p> </p><p>Before we could blink, we saw Terry on our right. He had 2 blades in his hands. One was the Angelic blade, the other was unknown to most of us. We joined him and crossed our blades for a second time.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“For Love!!”</p><p>“For Faith!”</p><p>“For Hope!”</p><p>“Die, you scum!”</p><p> </p><p>Nothing happened for 3 minutes. As the people in front of us were going to laugh their asses off, a massive wave of light blasted them to dust. As they died, the coins attempted to latch onto us. The 3 of us threw our blades. Those who had daggers threw them in random patterns. Each dagger hit home. After a few minutes, it was over. Where the rope went, we didn’t know, nor care about.</p><p> </p><p>We went into Arctis Tor. I noticed that Ivy had been taken back to Chicago. When we got to the throne room, a massive cheer went up from all of the Fae soldiers. I walked up to the dais that was the stage. Sanya wondered the why, until he saw what everyone else knew. All the soldiers kneeled to me and yelled out in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“All Hail The Winter King!”</p><p>All Hail The Knights Of The Cross!”</p><p>“All Hail!”</p><p>“All Hail!”</p><p>“What? He’s, the, where’s...”</p><p>“Mab’s dead, Sanya.”</p><p>“Dude, the look on your face was priceless...”</p><p>“Blaise? When...”</p><p>“Let him explain. We’re not sure of the specifics.”</p><p>“Where did the guns go?”</p><p>“Unsure. We don’t need them. Let’s join in.”</p><p> </p><p>We cheered along with everyone else. After a few minutes, the room went silent. We saw 6 beings come to stand next to Terry.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas and I joined him on the dais.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry Emrys, Thomas Raith and Sanya, you have done Heaven and Hell a great deed tonight.”</p><p>“Uriel? Aren’t you and yours always busy?”</p><p>“For this, we made time. The blades, please...”</p><p> </p><p>The 3 of us took the blades off our belts, and handed them over.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael? Do you also want the daggers?”</p><p>“No, Thomas.”</p><p>“We thought they’d put up more of a fight, Gabriel...”</p><p>“No, Terry. The beam did its job, as did your daggers and our blades. Your adopted daughter is safe in Chicago.”</p><p>“I’m aware. My bracelet let me know. Are any of their spies alive?”</p><p>“No. This is why your father stayed behind, Thomas Raith. He took care of 3 who attempted to get into the complex.”</p><p>“Thank you for the news, Raphael.”</p><p>“Winter King? Our next council meeting is on July 1.”</p><p>“I’ll be there, Mother Winter.”</p><p>“If any of those highborn idiots start anything with you, I give you leeway to do what you feel is necessary to keep them under control.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mother winter.”</p><p>“King of Winter?”</p><p>“Yes, Mother summer?”</p><p>“The child had fun while she was here. Did you happen to block the shark song on your own network?”</p><p>“I did, after I was shown the filters here, before Mab became a holier than thou bitch.”</p><p>“Before you rest, please join us for a late dinner.”</p><p>“Ivy...”</p><p>“Will be brought to us, Terry Emrys.”</p><p>“Let’s go, people. The food’s not getting any warmer...”</p><p>We left the throne room. Mother Summer did not join us for dinner. Ivy joined us as the food was being served. Since none of the kids voices had broken thanks to puberty, when they spoke, it was quick and not always understandable. I noticed that Ivy spoke to them, as if she were talking to Harry Carpenter. They understood her, and went along with it. Some of the highborns were about to get all up in their faces for disgracing the court, until Mother Winter shut them down with glares that could kill. After the dinner was over, their section of the table went silent.</p><p> </p><p>Ivy had passed out. Blaise and Theo went to pick her up. We walked out of the dinner hall after shooting the highborns smirks of mischief. When we got back to the apartment, Ivy was handed to us. She was dead to the world. We all slept.</p><p> </p><p>After an early breakfast the next day, she went to be with the Carpenters for a few hours. Since it was a Wednesday, Harry went to work.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry? When were you going to tell me about you becoming the Winter King? I thought Mab was alive...”</p><p>“I could say nothing to you, Sanya. I am truly sorry. to have done so, would’ve put our plan into serious jeopardy.”</p><p>“Our plan; Terry? Those fucking spells, were...”</p><p>“The real thing, Blaise.”</p><p>“No power was lost?”</p><p>“None, Theo. They had to make the torture genuine. They needed to attract the now dead Order.”</p><p>“The children...”</p><p>“Are fine, Harry. they did pull back their hits, but just barely.”</p><p>“They pulled back? It didn’t sound like that to us, Terry.”</p><p>“O, they did indeed measure their hits, gentleman.”</p><p>“The hell, Sanya?”</p><p>“What you did not notice is, they took a split second before they hit the child. May I say something to you; Terry?”</p><p>“Sure, Sanya.”</p><p>“You make a seriously convincing girl.”</p><p>“Thanks. If you’re wondering why I couldn’t backtalk, has anyone besides myself, Theo and possibly Blaise been hit by a fully powered Crucio?”</p><p>“No, Terry. It looked like it hurt.”</p><p>“Dear gods of all that is holy, it did fucking hurt, Sanya. That was the point. They were attracted to pain and suffering, so that’s what they got.”</p><p>“The daggers...”</p><p>“Were the real thing, Thomas. Bob?”</p><p>“What guns were you given; Blaise and Theo?”</p><p>“I think they were M-16’s.”</p><p>“They were. I was tossed an SKS. More recoil on the fucking thing, but more stopping power.”</p><p>“Where’s Marcone?”</p><p>“He left after we got back to Chicago. Thomas? Why did we not use the elephant guns?”</p><p>“They were unnecessary, Terry.”</p><p>“You have what, gentleman?”</p><p>“I’ll be back. Terry, get your gun.”</p><p>“Sure, Thomas.”</p><p> </p><p>We left the apartment. We were back a few seconds later. When Sanya saw the guns, he smirked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Damn, nice choices. Why did we not take them with us?”</p><p>“The bullets for these things aren’t cheap. Marcone’s guns did the job.”</p><p>“Good point. Hell of a home defense weapon.”</p><p>“Yes. Where did the daggers and armor go?”</p><p>“They’re back at your homes. Sanya, you can keep yours, just in case.”</p><p>“Thanks, Terry. I’m going to get going. Glad the Order is finally gone.”</p><p>“As are we all, Sanya.”</p><p> </p><p>He took off. Thomas went next door to put his gun away. Bob took mine and put it away in the second part of the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>After he came back, we went to visit the Carpenters. Bob put his glamour on, to be on the safe side.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good morning, Terry and, um...”</p><p>“My name’s Genesis, Michael and Charity.”</p><p>“Hey, Terry. You look like you’re in pain.”</p><p>“It will heal. Bloody fucking Crucio...”</p><p>“Cr what; Terry?”</p><p>“It is a pain curse. Where are Ivy and the little Rugrat?”</p><p>“They’re in his room watching Paw something.”</p><p>“Paw Patrol? Interesting show choice. Thanks for coming to get her this morning.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. You should really take something for your pain, Terry.”</p><p>“Eh, I’ll be fine. I’ve had worse. Do your rooms have built-in silencing charms?”</p><p>“Yes. Thanks to one of your friends. Theo, I believe his name was.”</p><p>“I see. They’re active. My so-called family, fucking sadistic pieces of shit. I’m so glad they’re dead...”</p><p>“Your childhood was not good; Terry?”</p><p>“No. Fucking manipulative piece, of...”</p><p>“Incoming, Terry. Save your ranting for when the innocent children are gone.”</p><p> </p><p>Ivy and Harry ran into the room.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, Terry. Are you alright?”</p><p>“No I’m not, Ivy.”</p><p>“Is it something I did?”</p><p>“No, Ivy. Why’s Harry in a diaper?”</p><p>“He ran out of pullups.”</p><p>“You changed him?”</p><p>“Yes. He was a good boy.”</p><p>“Ivy?”</p><p>“Yes, Terry?”</p><p>“Go a bit easier on the powder. Alright?”</p><p>“Alright. Sorry...”</p><p>“Eh, it is fine. Don’t worry. My senses are just a bit on overdrive.”</p><p>“Ivy?”</p><p>“Yes, Harry?”</p><p>“Pway, more TV?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Ivy?”</p><p>“Yes, Harry?”</p><p>“Why he in pain? Mommy daddy fix...”</p><p>“They can’t, Harry. Come on. Wan more Paw Patrol?”</p><p>“Doggies?”</p><p>“Yes, doggies.”</p><p>“Yea!”</p><p> </p><p>They ran out of the room. When they got back to Harry’s room, Ivy closed the door gently.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry? You said your childhood was bad? The movies that have been about Harry Potter’s life, are...”</p><p>“The way they wanted to write them, Charity and Michael. That was not my life. My life was far worse. All because an old fossil couldn’t keep his hands out, of...”</p><p>“Please calm your magic, Terry. Do you want to change the topic?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure. I am sorry I could not allow Ivy to stay with you, yesterday.”</p><p>“It is over?”</p><p>“Yes, thank God it is over.”</p><p>“Your blade...”</p><p>“Was given back to those who entrusted me with it, as were the other 2.”</p><p>“The coins, were...”</p><p>“Destroyed. There is no way for anyone to ever recover them. Playing bait hurts like all fucking hell.”</p><p>“Why...”</p><p>“It needed to be done. There was no other way to get their attention.”</p><p>“Are you certain; Terry?”</p><p>“I am, Michael.”</p><p>“Hey, Terry?”</p><p>“Yes, Genesis?”</p><p>“why did you not involve the Seelie Court?”</p><p>“Too much hassle. This is why you saw only the Unseelie Assassins.”</p><p>“I understand. Ivy has met with both sets of Assassins?”</p><p>“She has. She gets along with them well, and vice versa.”</p><p>“why did they talk like toddlers?”</p><p>“Honestly, to piss off the highborns who were there, and because they could.”</p><p>“You know how damned hard it was to follow their conversation?”</p><p>“That was the point, Genesis.”</p><p>“We should be heading back. Harry’s going to get home soon.”</p><p>“Sure. I’ll go get Ivy...”</p><p>“I’m here. The little one’s sleeping. We’re going to go home?”</p><p>“Yes, Ivy.”</p><p>“Terry? Can you let me meet Thomas’s familiars?”</p><p>“When you’re 12 or 13, not now, Ivy.”</p><p>“You told me this a while back. I thought you’d change your mind...”</p><p>“No, Ivy. My Basilisk was small. Those are not. They’re bigger than Mouse.”</p><p>“O. And the Nundus...”</p><p>“Are close to them in size, for now.”</p><p>“Let’s go, Terry. Ivy? Want something on the way home?”</p><p>“Yes. The hotdog place. The one with the w...”</p><p>“Sure. See you later on, Michael and Charity.”</p><p>“Thank you for saving the world, Terry and genesis.”</p><p>“It was mostly fun.”</p><p>“Mostly, he says...”</p><p> </p><p>We bowed to Charity. Genisus carried Ivy. I apparated us to a nearby Wiener schnitzel. We got our food to go. We got something for Harry, as well.</p><p> </p><p>When we got back to the apartment, he was home early.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey. How was your day; Terry?”</p><p>“Good, Harry. Yours?”</p><p>“Good. The kids are doing better. Whatever was done for them has helped a great deal. Ivy?”</p><p>“Yes, Harry?”</p><p>“Why did you and the 6 other kids talk as if you were toddlers; last night?”</p><p>“To piss off the highborns, Harry.”</p><p>“I understood them just fine, Harry.”</p><p>“So, that’s why the kids smirked as we left...”</p><p>“Yes, Harry. Mother Winter helped. Ivy? How’s little Harry doing?”</p><p>“Well, Harry. He’s gotten into paw Patrol. It is a show about dogs.”</p><p>“Huh, I guess, Ivy. Terry?”</p><p>“We showed Sanya our elephant guns. He was envious...”</p><p>“Terry? What’s an elephant gun?”</p><p>“You know what a rifle is. Right, Ivy?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“It is a rifle with huge bullets. They’re made to take out Cape Buffalo, elephants, and hippos at range. No, you’re not going to use it, even when you’re older. Karen, a good friend of mine, won’t touch it.”</p><p>“why?”</p><p>“It will break your arm, when it recoils.”</p><p>“O...”</p><p>“The gun itself isn’t heavy, so you could hold it.”</p><p>“So tired. Can I go see Harry tomorrow?”</p><p>“Sure. Terry? Can you take her?”</p><p>“Of course. You do have to work...”</p><p>We slept.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, after Harry left to work, Ivy and I left to the Carpenters home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was early on June 16. After Harry was changed and fed, the other kids went off to school. As he was running back to his room, we watched as terry and Ivy appeared in the living room. She ran after him. When they got into the room, the door was closed and locked quietly.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry? You look better.”</p><p>“I took your advice and took pain relieving potions, and an extra strength healing potion last night. I need to go to England, then Neutral grounds. I’m being called. I am truly sorry...”</p><p>“We understand.”</p><p>“Look, I shouldn’t bring Ivy here, just, for...”</p><p>“She’s a joy, Terry, don’t worry.”</p><p>“If you’re sure, Charity?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“As am I.”</p><p>“Thank you, Michael.”</p><p> </p><p>I quietly apparated away from the house. I landed in Diagon Alley. When I got to Gringots, I passed the nearest teller a piece of parchment. It had a list of potions that I needed. They were brought to me after a few seconds. They were in a set of 2 shrunken trunks. After I put them away, I bowed to them, left the bank and apparated to Neutral Grounds.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as I got there, I felt an insistent pull towards the cottage where the 2 Mothers lived. When I got to their cottage, I smelled rotten flesh. Dear Gods, no, another hit with Nundu breath, no. This is why I was called. When I got there, I heard nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Sarissa rushed over to me. She was terrified.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry? Thank god you’re here. The assassins are down. Damned Wyldfae, they...”</p><p>“When did this happen?”</p><p>“It was 15 minutes ago. You felt my call?”</p><p>“I felt someone’s call from here. Is it just the Assassins of Winter who are hurt? I see more than just 6 unconscious bodies.”</p><p>“They managed to hit the 12. Mother Summer’s pissed, as is Mother Winter. What do you have with you?”</p><p>“Enough stuff to heal the kids. Who knocked them out?”</p><p>“Whatever’s in their bloodstream did it.”</p><p>“What color were the daggers?”</p><p>“They had red ribbons on them. Why...”</p><p>“Dammit. We need to administer the stuff in the next few minutes. If we don’t, we lose them.”</p><p>“Alright. What do you need me to do?”</p><p>“I’ll pour a vial of 6 tears into each child’s mouth. I need you to be sure that they swallow them. They will be fine after an hour or 2.”</p><p>“Alright, terry. How, did...”</p><p>“The 2 mothers were speaking to me in my mind, as I got here. They told me what went down.”</p><p>“Thanks. They need to talk to you, once we’re done with the last child.”</p><p>“Of course. Can, you...”</p><p>“Yes. Thanks. I’m sorry for calling you like this, Terry.”</p><p>“For a situation like this, it is more than understandable, Sarissa, don’t worry.”</p><p> </p><p>When the last child had the vial poured down their throat, I went into the cottage to talk to the 2 mothers.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“You were prompt, King of Winter. We both thank you.”</p><p>“Those who are responsible will be put to death. Our biannual council meeting has been moved up from July 1, to June 20, which is this Sunday. The Knight of Winter is required to attend, the Archive can come to be with her friends.”</p><p>“Thank you for the update, Mother summer and Mother winter. Was it Wyldfae who almost took down the 12 children?”</p><p>“Sarissa has told you that it was, but we know it was not. Those who did so are in our dungeons. Queen Titania has been informed, as have the Winter Lord and Summer Lord.”</p><p>“I understand. Do you need me to be here when the kids awaken?”</p><p>“It is not necessary, King of Winter. You bought enough for several dozen uses. Can you take the daggers with you?”</p><p>“Of course, Mother summer and Mother Winter. I shall leave their suits of armor, however.”</p><p> </p><p>They nodded. They handed me the daggers that were used. I noticed that they were not any of the ones I’d given my allies.</p><p> </p><p>These were unknown to me before now. I put them in a secret pocket of my clothes. I’d take them to Gringots. I bowed to both women and took off.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds, I was at Gringots. I was led to a room that had a huge blast furnace. I took out the 6 daggers, cleaned them, and tossed them into the fire. After a few seconds, they were no more. I used cleaning charms on my clothes before I left. When I got back to the Carpenter house, Ivy and Harry were finished with lunch. They ran back into the room to continue playing.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry? Welcome back. Are you hungry?”</p><p>“Starving.”</p><p>“Terry? Why does your clothes smell like rotten flesh? Ivy didn’t notice anything, but Michael and I did.”</p><p>“After I left, I went to London to grab stuff that was necessary. When I got to the Nevernever, I was called to the cottage where the 2 Mothers live. When I got there, I honestly thought I was too late. I saw the 12 who are Ivy’s friends laid out. What was used to almost kill them is rare, expensive, and deadly to the user if not handled properly. I’m going to grab a shower and switch clothes. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”</p><p>“Sure, Terry.”</p><p> </p><p>I left the house after applying air freshening charms to the living room, got to my apartment, and got a 5 minute shower. After I was done, I put on the same suit of Basilisk armor, and a new set of clothes. When I got back to the house, Ivy was still in Harry’s room. From what I could tell, they were watching a new show. It was Little Bear. After the episode was over, they ran into the living room. I joined the family for dinner. After dinner, Ivy and I left. Harry hugged her. She hugged him back gently.</p><p> </p><p>When we got to the apartment, she was blushing. O hell no, she was too young to have a damned boyfriend. I went into the second room, which she claimed as her own, so we could chat.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Ivy? Why were you blushing when we got back here?”</p><p>“I, um, Harry, he, I, um...”</p><p>“You’ve got a crush on Harry Carpenter? You’re aware the boy just turned 3. Right?”</p><p>“Yes, I know. I can wait until he’s older. It might be a passing thing...”</p><p>“Or it might not. At least you understand. Have you told Charity and Michael?”</p><p>“No. They might spank me, or ban me from their house...”</p><p>“I don’t think so. Look, do you mind staying 7 for a few years?”</p><p>“No. Why?”</p><p>“There’s a potion that I can give you. When do you turn 8?”</p><p>“In early September. You’ll give it to me now?”</p><p>“Yes. Every June 16, I’ll give it to you, until Harry Carpenter turns 7.”</p><p>“So for the next 4 years?”</p><p>“Yes. This way, if things do develop, the 2 of you will be the same age.”</p><p>“Does Harry know?”</p><p>“No. This is our little secret. Alright?”</p><p>“How, do, we...”</p><p>“We tell people an embellished form of the truth.”</p><p>“That I age slower than normal?”</p><p>“Exactly. You’re good...”</p><p>“Does the potion taste yucky?”</p><p>“No, it does not. It tastes like a strawberry and banana milkshake.”</p><p>“That’s not bad. You have it with you?”</p><p>“I’ll summon it. You’ll only need 2 full vials over the next 4 years, not all 4. The version I’m giving you is a bit more powerful than the standard...”</p><p>“Thanks for this, Terry. I am sorry for last night.”</p><p>“It is fine. I’ve done far more dangerous things as a child to complete other jobs like this one.”</p><p>“When I’m older; Terry?”</p><p>“Yes, Ivy. What do you have him watch?”</p><p>“Rugrats, Paw Patrol, Little Bear, blue’s Clues, the first season of Dora the explorer, damn, her Spanish has issues...”</p><p>“Yes. What other shows? Those are good choices.”</p><p>“I thought about having him watch Caillou, but to put it in Thomas’s words, the main boy’s a whiny little bitch, at every little fucking thing...”</p><p>“Look, though that was indeed funny, don’t let harry or the Carpenters hear you say that. I don’t disagree.”</p><p>“You’re not going to spank me?”</p><p>“No, Ivy. What other shows do you want advice on for Harry Carpenter?”</p><p>“Thought about The Magic Schoolbus, Bill Nye, sesame Street, barney and Friends, the damned Lamb show...”</p><p>“Good choices. I’ve got a few more. Wishbone for both of you depending on the story, Ghostwriter for you, not for the little one, Arthur for both of you, any Carmen San Diego show for you, reading Rainbow for both of you, Jack Hanna’s Animal Adventures and Kratts Creatures for both of you, and Teletubbies for him. The last show can get repetitive and meh.”</p><p>“Thanks for the help, Terry. Why not Ghostwriter for little Harry?”</p><p>“I’ve seen some eps. They’re not exactly lacking in the showing of the aftermath of violence thing, Ivy.</p><p>“Isn’t wishbone similar? How accurate is a Tale of 2 Cities?”</p><p>“It skips some of the more boring parts of the story, but the line that Sydney Carton uses is proper to the original book.”</p><p>“Is this the same for the other stories that are mentioned in the show?”</p><p>“Yes, Ivy. Are you ready for the potion?</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“Are you sure you want to go through with this?”</p><p>“Yes, I am, Terry.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I summoned the small vial. I unstoppered it and handed it to Ivy. She drank it quickly. After a few minutes, she fell fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p>She’d remain so for the rest of the night. The next day, she joined us for breakfast.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry? How was your day; yesterday?”</p><p>“Good. Saved a few lives, had an interesting day.”</p><p>“Whose lives?”</p><p>“The 12 of Summer and Winter. I gave the 2 Mothers and Sarissa enough vials of tears to last them for quite a while, just in case.”</p><p>“What were they hit with?”</p><p>“Breath from a Nundu. Where it was gotten from, is a mystery.”</p><p>“Can I go see them, please; Terry?”</p><p>“Sure, Ivy.”</p><p>“Can Harry come with?”</p><p>“No. Were he at least 6, I’d say yes. He’s far too young.”</p><p>“I’ll take care of him. I’ll change him. I’ll...”</p><p>“He’s not our sprog, Ivy. You have a way to keep warm. He does not. Please don’t fight me on this.”</p><p>“Yes, Terry. I just wondered if he could come. He must be bored at the house...”</p><p>“Be that as it may, he cannot. I’ll make you a deal. Alright?”</p><p>“Go on.”</p><p>“I intend to invite you all to one of my manners in the next few weeks. If you want, you can be with him and the 12 kids, after you all have lunch.”</p><p>“You have a manner; Terry?”</p><p>“I have a few, Ivy.”</p><p>“the one we went to, Terry?”</p><p>“Yes, Harry.”</p><p>“That place is a castle, not a manner. It isn’t small...”</p><p>“My family calls it small. O, the Biannual Council meeting is moved up to this Sunday, thanks to the stunt that was tried yesterday.”</p><p>“This will be fun...”</p><p>“For me, yes it will. Not so much for those who tried to kill the 12 kids.”</p><p>“Can we go now; Terry?”</p><p>“Sure, Ivy.”</p><p> </p><p>She went to the bathroom before we left, as did I, in the bathroom of the main bedroom. After a few seconds, we were in my sitting room at Arctis Tor. The 12 kids approached us. I ran a general health scan. They were clean. No residue was left from the day before.</p><p> </p><p>After the magic stopped, they ran out of the room. Ivy was holding onto 2 of the boys hands. As soon as they were gone, the 2 Mothers entered.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Thank you for bringing the child, King of Winter. Are you ready for Sunday?”</p><p>“I am, Mother Summer. If she comes, can the 12...”</p><p>“Of course they’ll be with her, Winter King. What did you do with the daggers?”</p><p>“They are destroyed. Did you, o, I don’t know, want them back?”</p><p>“No, smart ass.”</p><p>“I’ve got a fine ass, thank you very much. Well, that’s what my hubby says...”</p><p>“We’ll take your word for that, King of winter. Now, you’d said something about you not being in time to save a child?”</p><p>“I can show you both the memory.”</p><p>“Not necessary, King of Winter.”</p><p>“Alright. This was a few centuries ago. I was sent by Life to a world that had a counterpart. His name was Hadrian, not Harry or terry. When I got to his house, or should I say prison, I saw wards which should never be put on a house.”</p><p>“Please go on, King of Winter.”</p><p>“I’d rather just show you the parchment with the results. Give me a sec.”</p><p> </p><p>I called for Life, who dropped the requested parchment into my hands. I handed it to the 2 mothers. They looked over it 3 times to be sure what they were seeing was real.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“There were no blood wards on the property. How do you turn a healing ward into a damaging ward?”</p><p>“By blocking off someone’s self-healing magic, almost entirely.”</p><p>“Who in the multiple names of f...”</p><p>“The kids are coming back. Is it lunch time already?”</p><p>“I don’t think so.”</p><p>“King of Winter? The parchment...”</p><p>“Is hidden away. Let me let down the wards.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>I dropped the wards. The kids came running into the room. Ivy saw the look on my face and ran into my lap. I held her for a few minutes as I calmed down from the memory, which I managed to bring up. After I was calm, we had lunch brought to the room.</p><p> </p><p>After everyone finished eating, Ivy and the kids took off.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Now that the kids are gone, I shall continue with my story. When I got to the house, The door was unlocked. When I got inside, I saw a cage in the middle of the living room. I wandlessly unlocked it and picked up the naked child that was inside. Before he could scream, I fired off 3 Killing Curses at point blank range. As soon as they hit, and the soul was gone, I felt the wards attempt to draw from my magical core. Before they could do so, I used the Elder Wand to snuff them out of existence. As soon as the last ward fell, the manipulative old fossil came calling.”</p><p>“Go on, please, King of Winter.”</p><p>“When he got to the house, I had transformed into Cadera. I stood as still as a statue, so he overlooked me. He searched for his vaunted weapon but could not find him.”</p><p>“Where was the body; Winter King?”</p><p>“When the soul left to Heaven, I burned the body, and all the torture instruments that were in the house to ash.”</p><p>“He realized this; Winter King?”</p><p>“Yes.  When he came back downstairs, I disappeared into the shadows. I had a dead man’s switch which was attached to Muggle c4 which I’d put up all around the house. When the owners of the house walked through the door, I pressed it, blowing them to hell.”</p><p>“That must’ve been fun, King of Winter.”</p><p>“You have no fucking idea, Mother Summer.”</p><p>“Winter King? Why does that particular memory still hurt you?”</p><p>“That was almost me when I was around 6 to 7. The only thing that stopped it in my case was not a counterpart, but a concerned neighbor who called the police.”</p><p>“We understand. Was it Life?”</p><p>“That’s a very big maybe. Here are the kids now. Do you mind having dinner with us?”</p><p>“Not at all. Is your husband going to work late?”</p><p>“Yes. After dinner, Ivy and I are heading home.”</p><p> </p><p>The kids entered the room. After a dinner in which they talked like normal kids for a change, Ivy and I left back to the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing interesting happened for the next 3 days. On June 20, early in the morning, Ivy, Harry and I went to Neutral Grounds. We had on the clothes we’d worn the last time. I wore my crown, Harry wore his Winter Seal on his jacket. We both wore suits of armor under our clothes, as did Ivy. When we got to a huge conference room, the 12 kids met with Ivy and rushed her off to a home theater room. They were going to watch some kids flick.</p><p> </p><p>When they were gone, the meeting started. Hopefully it wouldn’t be boring. The 2 Mothers went up on stage. Both courts were in attendance, as were the council members for the different factions that kept the Nevernever functioning.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“May you all be welcome to our biannual meeting for June 20. We know it was supposed to be held on July 1, but thanks to a serious event which almost cost us the loss of our youngest soldiers, it had to be moved up to today.”</p><p>“Will the 8 Elite soldiers please go and bring the prisoners?”</p><p>“Um, Mother summer, and Mother Winter?”</p><p>“Yes, Summer Lady?”</p><p>“Where are the 12 assassins? We thought that they needed to be here for this...”</p><p>“They’re being kids, Summer Lady. The why, is our concern. Do you wish to leave?”</p><p>“Do you wish to leave, Lady Winter?”</p><p>“Yes, I shall leave, Mother summer.”</p><p>“I too shall leave, Mother winter. There are things that I, as a healer, would rather not see.”</p><p>“Understandable. Anyone else?”</p><p>No one said anything. After the 2 women left, we saw the soldiers return. They had 6 bound prisoners. They were naked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Can the King of Winter and Queen of summer please join us on stage?”</p><p> </p><p>I followed Titania up to the stage. The 6 prisoners looked at me scornfully. I said nothing to them, neither did Titania. I recognized 3 from a few days ago. She did as well.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Do you happen to know why you’re here?”</p><p>“Titania? Please show me mercy. My, dagger, was...”</p><p>“Listen to me very carefully, you impudent scum, you and your friends from my court will die today. You crossed a line which should have never been approached.”</p><p>“This goes for those who are of my court as well. Titania? Do you want to kill mine, while I kill yours?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“We need to make these kills memorable. I have just the way to do so.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I summoned 6 vials. Three had Basilisk poison, three had Nundu Breath. I had Nemean Lion blood available to me, but the first 2 had more of a shock factor than the last. The prisoners were tied down to rings that were built into the stage for some reason. I used a bullwhip to open up micro cuts on their shoulders. They did not cry out in pain, though I was using my full strength to hit them.</p><p> </p><p>After the last cut was opened and bleeding, Titania and I poured the vials in a random pattern on each of the cuts until we heard them scream out in pain. It did not take the poisons long to do their thing. After 35 seconds, they could not scream or breathe.</p><p> </p><p>After 3 minutes, they took their last breath. After they died, the 2 Mothers raised the bodies high and spoke. They were still furious.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Do you all see what is in front of you?”</p><p>“This will happen to anyone who goes anywhere near this line, again! Do you all understand?”</p><p>The 8 elite soldiers were shaken, as was the entire room. That was the point. I used the Elder Wand to quickly and silently burn the bodies. I shot overpowered cleaning charms at the room until the smell was completely gone. The 2 mothers left to hide in the shadows, the Summer and Winter Ladies entered the room. The meeting resumed. I stood on stage, along with Queen Titania, Dresden, and Fix. Lily and Sarissa joined us.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Now that that unpleasantness is over, we...”</p><p>“They should’ve been granted mercy, Queen Titania!”</p><p>“Excuse me? They broke the law. Last time I checked, you were one who was a stickler for the rules, younger brother of Beta of the Seelie Court!”</p><p>“He was my friend! Those fucking kids should’ve died, for...”</p><p>“Enough! This line of enquiry is over! So say I; Queen Titania!”</p><p>“As do I; King Emrys!”</p><p>“Soldiers! Guard your designated people, now!”</p><p> </p><p>The 8 soldiers ran up to where we were. They put themselves between Lily, Sarissa and the rest of the members of both Fae Courts.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get back to the meeting, please.”</p><p>“But Sarissa? The kids...”</p><p>“Winter King, please shut that imbecil up before I do it...”</p><p>“He’s, not, my...”</p><p> </p><p>I conjured a huge rolled up frozen newspaper. I ran over to the idiot and smacked him on the back of his head 3 times as hard as I could</p><p> </p><p>“Bad Winter Puppy! Bad! Bad! Bad!”</p><p> </p><p>The ones who were around him laughed their asses off as his expense. He tried to attack me, someone, possibly his wife, yanked on his ear, until he turned his head away. I walked back to the stage, and smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Very nice, Winter King. What did you hit him with?”</p><p>“A rolled up frozen newspaper, Sarissa.”,</p><p>“Winter King! Please, don’t...”</p><p>“Let him have his fun, Titania. He is making today more tolerable...”</p><p>“Be that as it may, he’s broken protocol more than once. You should’ve asked the soldiers to handle the idiot.”</p><p>“Eh, with all due respect, no, Queen Titania. Someone who insults my court like that, gets justice from yours truly.”</p><p>“It is your call, not mine, Winter King.”</p><p>“He’s, not, our, Mab, should, be...”</p><p> </p><p>I had a magical frozen rolled up newspaper smack the person who spoke on the back of his head, as hard as I could, without doing any damage. Those who were around him laughed their asses off at his expense.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“I swear, the next of you highborn idiots from the Unseelie Court who says one thing out of line, I’m neutering myself. Fucking idiotic Winter Puppies!”</p><p>“Not necessary, Winter King. At least not yet.”</p><p>“Lady Sarissa? You’ll, let, him...”</p><p>“I’ll let him cross the line, under very extenuating circumstances, Alpha of my court. I’m the one who will end up healing one or more idiot Winter Puppies, for...”</p><p> </p><p>The whole room busted out laughing at Sarissa’s last few words. Before the meeting could continue, lily spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“If any of you think you’ll get away with disrespecting anyone in this meeting, I’ll smack the offending Summer Cub with an enlarged tuna fish!”</p><p> </p><p>I smirked, as did the rest of us who were on stage. The highborns from both courts laughed. Most of them did, at least.</p><p> </p><p>The meeting continued.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Master of coins for the Seelie Court?”</p><p>“Yes, My Queen?”</p><p>“How are our finances?”</p><p>“They’re doing quite well, My Queen.”</p><p>“Master hunter of the Unseelie Court?”</p><p>“Yes, My King?”</p><p>“Are there any issues with getting meat?”</p><p>“The spider things are giving us a bit of trouble, but it is something we can deal with.”</p><p>“Good. Master of Trade?”</p><p>“Yes, My King?”</p><p>“Any issues trading with your counterparts?”</p><p>“Ever since Mab and Maeve were removed from existence, none.”</p><p>“Fuck him! What we need to do is get the damned Wyldfae on our side!”</p><p>“We do not! We go, talk to them, and try to balance them between the 2 courts!”</p><p>“No! The Unseelie Court needs them more, than, the...”</p><p> </p><p>I conjured a frozen newspaper and smacked the idiot who was speaking on the back of his head hard enough to knock him out.</p><p> </p><p>Queen Titania did so to the person who was about to speak. They were a part of her court, not mine.</p><p> </p><p>“We shall continue this meeting, now!”</p><p>“The Wyldfae will be made to submit, or they die!”</p><p>“If they don’t submit, we use their children as ransom!”</p><p> </p><p>Queen Titania and I smacked each of the offenders with our articles of choice as hard as we could, until they were knocked out.</p><p> </p><p>“Any news? The next one from my court who says anything about me not being your proper monarch, I’ll fucking Crucio until you go insane!”</p><p>“Winter King, please...”</p><p>“What; Sarissa? These highborn idiots are seriously getting on my damned nerves!”</p><p>“Um, Lady Winter? Why is he so damned moody?”</p><p> </p><p>I heard her walk over to the soldier and whisper something to him. He nodded at her. The whispered message was passed along.</p><p> </p><p>“We understand, Winter King. We congratulate you.”</p><p>“Thank you, soldiers of my court.”</p><p>“We also offer our congratulations on behalf of our queen, King of winter.”</p><p>“Thank you, Summer Elite. Sarissa?”</p><p>“Yes, Winter King?”</p><p>“Can you and Lily work together to have all the leaders of the Wyldfae meet us in 2 weeks?”</p><p>“It shall be done. My Queen?”</p><p>“Yes, Lily?”</p><p>“Why did you use huge tuna fish to smack around our council members?”</p><p>“The King of winter used newspapers. He called them Winter Puppies. I called our people Summer cubs, so...”</p><p>“Cats like fish?”</p><p>“Exactly, Sarissa.”</p><p>“Is there anything else that has to be discussed?”</p><p>“Our spies, Winter King.”</p><p>“What about them; Beta of my court?”</p><p>“We’ve found a few Fae who are not loyal to you, nor the Archive.”</p><p>“Kill them as cleanly as possible.”</p><p>“Yes, Winter King.”</p><p>“If you find any Fae who are not loyal to our court, you are to do the same, Summer Elite.”</p><p>“Yes, Queen Titania!”</p><p> </p><p>The 2 Mothers came back from within the shadows. They smirked at Titania and me in triumph and a bit of mischief. We bowed to them in respect. The meeting ended after those who were knocked out were awoken.</p><p> </p><p>Sarissa took off somewhere. I went to the theater room to see if the kids were fine. Harry went to Demonreach. He’d be back later tonight, or early tomorrow morning.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Ivy? Are you all doing well?”</p><p>“Your meeting is over, terry?”</p><p>“Yes. It was interesting, to say the least. Do you want to stay here?”</p><p>“The 2 Mothers are calling us, Terry.”</p><p>“See you later on, Ivy.”</p><p>“Thanks. Where to; terry?”</p><p>“What movies are out that you’d like to watch; Ivy?”</p><p>“I can’t think of any, Terry. Can you grab the audiobook for The Hunchback of Notre-Dame?”</p><p>“No, Ivy. Were you 12 or 13, I’d do so. No for a tale of 2 Cities, Romeo and Juliette, or most of the other books mentioned on wishbone.”</p><p>“What about Don Quijote of La Mancha?”</p><p>“That one is a very big maybe. You want to read it?”</p><p>“Is it in Spanish?”</p><p>“Not the version that I’ve found online. Let’s go home, and we can stream it on my laptop.”</p><p>“Harry, will...”</p><p>“If you mean the youngest Carpenter child, he won’t understand it.”</p><p>“I know he is. I want a book that will challenge me, Terry.”</p><p>“Sure. Start reading Crime and Punishment.”</p><p>“That’s originally in Russian. Is it not? You expect me to learn Russian?”</p><p>“No. There is an English translation online, Ivy.”</p><p>“I can borrow your laptop for that? Or have I been a good enough squishy to have one of my own?”</p><p>“Let’s go to BestBuy and I’ll get you one. I’m getting you a business laptop. I don’t want to deal with the home versions of Windows. They’re seriously unstable.”</p><p>“Thanks, dada...”</p><p>“Seriously; Ivy? Did you just...”</p><p>“Wuv you, dada...”</p><p>“You’ve been hanging around the little cub way too much. At least he’s keeping your innocence intact...”</p><p> </p><p>We left Neutral Grounds and went to a BestBuy. I got a Business Dell which she chose. It had a 15 inch screen, came with Debian Linux preinstalled, 8 gigs of ram and was insanely cheap. When we got to the counter, the salesperson tried to talk us out of it by saying that windows was better. It also added a few hundred to the price, which I did not want to pay. This was Ivy’s machine, not mine. The system was $450. It would’ve been $1150 with Windows and Office. When we got back to the apartment, I walked her through setting the system up. We had to adjust a few fonts and tweak some of the settings, but she was happy.</p><p> </p><p>Before we got to how to use the browser, Thomas came to the apartment. He joined us at the dining room table. The battery was charging. Thank god it was removable.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, terry and Ivy. Oo, new system?”</p><p>“Yes. You use computers; Thomas? Or are they too much of a newfangled gadget thing for you?”</p><p>“Ok, she’s seriously funny, Terry. I use computers all the time. Is that windows?”</p><p>“No. It is Debian Linux. I like it. Go to the Chrome icon on the desktop?”</p><p>“Yes, Ivy. Thomas? Why did you tell her that Caillou was a whiny little bitch; in every episode?”</p><p>“Because for the most part, he is, Terry. Have you not seen the show?”</p><p>“Can’t say I have.”</p><p> </p><p>We watched as Ivy went to Youtube.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey terry? How did this system get onto the network?”</p><p>“As I walked through its setup, I put in the information for the Wi-Fi.”</p><p>“Thanks. Hey, I can’t watch Southpark. Why; Terry?”</p><p>“It is blocked, until you’re older, Ivy.”</p><p>“As is Family Guy, Married With Children and The Simpsons?”</p><p>“Yes, Ivy.”</p><p> </p><p>We watched as she looked up Caillou on Youtube. God, even the theme song was annoying. This did not bode well for the show.</p><p> </p><p>The episode we watched was him cooking pizza, or something. Interesting lesson, interesting way for it to be taught, but yes, I understood why Thomas said what he had. After the episode was over, Ivy looked for an audiobook version of Crime and Punishment.</p><p> </p><p>When she found it, the site’s url was blocked. O yeah, the parental filters on the gateway. They were there for a reason.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Ivy, but you won’t be able to stream the book.”</p><p>“Can I try to stream the first one you mentioned?”</p><p>“It should allow you to do so.”</p><p>“Which one; Terry?”</p><p>“Don Quijote of La Mancha, Thomas.”</p><p>“Yes, it is doing so. How long is this book?”</p><p>“In print, almost 900 pages.”</p><p>“Should I start reading it now?”</p><p>“If you want to. If the Carpenters come to visit, you have to stop it. Alright?”</p><p>“How will I know where I left off?”</p><p>“Will you download the file?”</p><p>“Yes. Maybe if I set an audio bookmark...”</p><p>“Don’t start it just yet. We’ve got company. It isn’t the Carpenters. It is the Alphas.”</p><p>“They might like the book, Terry.”</p><p> </p><p>They entered and came over to us and the laptop.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Oo, Don Quijote of La Mancha, interesting choice, Ivy.”</p><p>“Is it the one with the dude who thinks he’s a knight and the windmills thing?”</p><p>“Yes, tommy. You see, you can pay attention in our Ancient Literature class...”</p><p>“Hey, if I knew books were read out loud, I’d do more reading, Andi. Phil? We can finally read that one seriously long book.”</p><p>“War and Peace; Tommy?”</p><p>“No, Les Misérables.”</p><p>“Not here you aren’t, boys.”</p><p>“What about The Iliad or the Odyssey?”</p><p>“Weren’t those written by Homer Simpson?”</p><p>“Homer Simpson, o god, that’s priceless, Georgia.”</p><p>“Agreed, Billy. We’ve gotta remember that for tomorrow.”</p><p>“You’re in school?”</p><p>“We’re all finishing our current college term, Ivy.”</p><p>“Terry? We were here to see if you wanted to come with us.”</p><p>“Where; guys?”</p><p>“Culvers. Ivy? You coming with?”</p><p>“Yes. Terry’s being a mother hen. He won’t let me stay home alone...”</p><p>“I can’t leave you here alone, Ivy. You’re too young. There are rules that even I must follow.”</p><p>“Where’s Harry?”</p><p>“He went to an island. He’ll be gone until tonight, Ivy.”</p><p>“He’ll miss the fun...”</p><p>“I’ll get him something from the restaurant. What’re we going in?”</p><p>“We’ve got a microbus, Terry.”</p><p>“You’re serious; Billy?”</p><p>“No. We came in our Woof Mobile, Terry.”</p><p>“Wonderful. Who’s driving? I’m not...”</p><p>“I’ve got this one.”</p><p>“Thanks, Cindy.”</p><p> </p><p>We all left the apartment, after we went to the bathroom. After a few minutes, we were at the restaurant. After a huge meal with a bit of everything, we took Terry and Ivy back to their complex. We did need to sleep early.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>When we got back to the complex, we went to our apartment. As we were walking to it, Ivy was falling asleep. I carried her to her room and put her to bed.</p><p> </p><p>As I left the room, I heard my phone ring. I closed the door and went into the living room to answer it.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Yes. Who is this?”</p><p>“This is Martha Liberty. Is this Terry; or Harry?”</p><p>“It is terry. Harry’s not here.”</p><p>“I’ve heard that the threat of the Denarians is no longer an issue. Is this right?”</p><p>“You’d be right, as of last Tuesday.”</p><p>“We were not called. May I ask why?”</p><p>“The plan that was used had a few variables that had to remain under my control. How did you hear about it?”</p><p>“We were informed of the results by Lady Sarissa, and Lady Lily, early on June 15.”</p><p>“That’s fine. So we have an upcoming White Council meeting?”</p><p>“Yes. It will be on June 26. Please bring your apprentice. She was not at the last meeting.”</p><p>“Consider it done.”</p><p>“Am I keeping you up?”</p><p>“No, Martha. I just got back from dinner.”</p><p>“I see. I shall speak to the Senior Council after we’re done. Thank you for the good news. That’s one problem which will never bother us again.”</p><p>“You are more than welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>The call ended.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After my call ended with Terry, McCoy, Rashid and Luccio entered my office.</p><p> </p><p>They were off doing other things.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“That was a quick phone call, Martha.”</p><p>“So, what’s going on in Chicago?”</p><p>“The Order of the Blackened Denarius is permanently gone. We were not called...”</p><p>“We could not be, Martha. I’ve heard rumors from some of my spies. Something about Neutral grounds, and something about someone playing bait.”</p><p>“McCoy? Those might be more than just rumors.”</p><p>“You might be right, Rashid.”</p><p>“Which spies; McCoy?”</p><p>“The ones that spied on Peabody before he was killed last year. They’re good at gathering information. Speaking of said gatherers of information, here are 2 of them now.”</p><p> </p><p>We saw 2 young boys enter our office.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“We’re envoys for Terry Emrys.”</p><p>“May we have your names?”</p><p>“I am Aqen.”</p><p>“I am Osiris.”</p><p>“You have news for us?”</p><p>“Our Master’s envoy will be here next Sunday.”</p><p>“The threat of the Denarians has been wiped out of existence. It did happen when he told you.”</p><p>“Who played bait; Aqen?”</p><p>“That is his story, not ours.”</p><p>“Thank you both for the confirmation of what I was told.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, McCoy.”</p><p> </p><p>The 2 boys left the office.</p><p> </p><p>On June 26, we went to the White Council headquarters for the meeting.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was June 21. After breakfast, we went to hang out with the carpenters. While Ivy and Harry were in his room, we talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good morning, Terry. Thanks for bringing Ivy over.”</p><p>“What are they watching?”</p><p>“Reading Rainbow, I believe. Hope and Amanda got him into it along with Wish something.”</p><p>“Wishbone?”</p><p>“Yes. We were wondering...”</p><p>“Go on, Charity.”</p><p>“Harry’s having potty training issues. Ivy’s helping. Could she, um, join him?”</p><p>“She can stay here to help him out, if you’d like. You’re asking me to de-age her to three, so they can go through it together?”</p><p>“Yes. Look, if it isn’t possible, we’ll understand.”</p><p>“She can’t. Not because I don’t want her to, but because I gave her a potion of my own creation. Some of the ingredients in it, and the ones in the de-aging potion, will conflict and seriously injure her.”</p><p>“Why? We’re sorry...”</p><p>“They’re starting to form a soul bond. She feels it, he does not. I’ve gotten her consent to freeze her at 7 years of age until your son turns 7 as well. When did he turn 3?”</p><p>“On January 1, of this year. Is that legal?”</p><p>“Technically, since I’ve never released the potion to the general public, it is gray.”</p><p>“Charity? What he means, is since he did get the child’s complete consent, and she was not coerced into doing it, the magical police can’t do anything to him.”</p><p>“I won’t risk de-aging her. Not with her station in life. Her magic will fight me, if I try.”</p><p>“She’s the archive; terry?”</p><p>“Yes, Michael.”</p><p>“O...”</p><p>“You see now. Why does he not want to do it?”</p><p>“He thinks if he becomes a big boy, we won’t love him, as we do now.”</p><p>“Let Ivy help him out with that. Speaking of them, let me see if a solution I just thought of might work.”</p><p>“What solution; Terry?”</p><p>“There’s a TV show episode that deals with this exact thing, Charity.”</p><p>“Thanks, Terry. He wants to be a big boy, but he doesn’t...”</p><p>“Of course, Michael. I’ll be back in a sec.”</p><p> </p><p>I walked over to the room and opened the door quietly. The show they were watching was over. Ivy flipped off the TV.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Is the TV too loud; terry? I’m sorry. I’ll...”</p><p>“It isn’t too loud, Ivy. You finished watching wishbone?”</p><p>“Yes. Harry didn’t really pay attention to it, besides the talking dog.”</p><p>“He wouldn’t. What show were you going to watch next?”</p><p>“Arthur. Not the BBC one which is Merlin, it is blocked. The kids show.”</p><p>“What episode?”</p><p>“I thought about starting with Arthur Babysits.”</p><p>“Might I make a suggestion?”</p><p>“go on.”</p><p>“Start with Arthur’s Baby, then move on to DW’s Baby. You’ll understand after you watch it. It should help you explain the issue Harry’s having within himself.”</p><p>“Sure. Harry? Wanna watch more TV?”</p><p>“Doggy show?”</p><p>“No, aardvark show.”</p><p>“Ard wha?”</p><p>“Never mind, you’ll like the show.”</p><p>“Ivy?”</p><p>“Yes, Harry?”</p><p>“You wuv me if I big boy?”</p><p>“Of course, Harry.”</p><p>“Can I, uh...”</p><p>“Yes, Harry?”</p><p>“I no be wittle awways?”</p><p>“No, Harry.”</p><p>“You got magic. Magic, can...”</p><p>“It can, but I won’t.”</p><p>“why no?”</p><p>“Look, I’ve almost done it once. There was a reason that I won’t go into with you until you’re much older, Harry. I still had to end her.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I won’t do it, unless I need to save your life, or I have no other choice. Alright?”</p><p>“Yes. I sowwy, I bad boy, you spank me...”</p><p>“No, harry, I won’t spank you. Your question was fine. Gods of all creation, she was so damned young.”</p><p>“Terry, if you have to leave to calm down, look, we’re sorry, for...”</p><p>“Not your fault, Ivy. I’ll give you the background while the boy watches the beginning of the episode. Alright?”</p><p>“Here?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>She started up the TV again and flipped to the right channel. The episode before DW’s Baby started. This held Harry’s attention while we talked. I conjured a squishy armchair. I sat in it, Ivy was in my lap.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“This was a few centuries ago for me. I went to a place where the people in question had a daughter. She was from one of the eldest pureblood lines in existence there. They were slave drivers. The child was 12 when I met them. They wanted me to de-age her to when she was 5, keep her at that age for 25 years, then have her use her training to take over the world.”</p><p>“She did not agree?”</p><p>“No. She had enough sense to ask me to grant her a merciful death, which I did.”</p><p>“What about her vaults? They did have Gringots?”</p><p>“Yes. After she died, the parents did as well. My ally did some fast talking on his part to give me what was hers, since her death was a necessary evil.”</p><p>“I understand. I’ll get back to the show. Will you be alright?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine. The next episode will help him deal with his internal struggle. You’re going to have to explain it to him.”</p><p>“I’ll do so. You’re leaving allot out. Are you not?”</p><p>“Yes, I am. I have to, to keep you mostly innocent, Ivy. I’ll be back before you talk to Harry. Alright?”</p><p>“Sure, Terry.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I left back to the living room. Michael and Charity had left to go shopping. This gave me enough time to calm down. After a few minutes, I went back into the room. The episode was just ending.</p><p> </p><p>Ivy flipped the TV off. I conjured the armchair and sat in front of the kids. They were on the bed. Harry was curled into a little ball in Ivy’s arms.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry? Do you know why DW didn’t like Kate at first?”</p><p>“She, um, she wittle, she, mama and dada no wuv her?”</p><p>“Yes. Do you understand now?”</p><p>“Even I big boy, mama dada wuv me? Even I no diapees?”</p><p>“Yes, Harry.”</p><p>“Ivy? I’ll change the little sprog.”</p><p>“It is alright, Terry.”</p><p>“Ivy? I...”</p><p>“I know, Harry. A Baby’s gotta do what a Baby’s gotta do...”</p><p>“Ivy? Did you just quote the Rugrats?”</p><p>“You do have to admit it was funny...”</p><p> </p><p>I smiled at her. Harry smiled at both of us.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope they’re not out...”</p><p>“They’re not, Ivy.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I wandlessly summoned the stuff and floated the boy to the changing table. He enjoyed the flight. Ivy changed him. She was quick and efficient. After she was done, she threw it in the pail next to the table. I walked over to the table and picked the boy up. I placed him on the floor.  He ran back to his bed and curled up in Ivy’s arms. As they were about to start watching Blue’s Clues, I left the room.</p><p> </p><p>When I got to the living room, I saw that Michael and Charity came back. After a lunch which we joined them for, we talked after the 2 kids went off to Harry’s room.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry? Our boy’s happier.”</p><p>“That would be thanks to Ivy. My solution worked, as I knew it would.”</p><p>“He knows that we won’t stop loving him, even if he gets older?”</p><p>“Yes. This should help you with your issues with him, and he growing up.”</p><p>“Why are you sad?”</p><p>“The memories that his issue brought up for me, is the why. I hid so much from the child.”</p><p>“Can you tell us?”</p><p>“I can, but you’ll hate me. Gods, she was so young. She wanted to die. She didn’t want, to, be, that...”</p><p>“Be what; terry? We could never hate you.”</p><p>“Those who were supposed to be her family wanted to train the child, after I turned her into a 5 year old in all dark curses known to them. After a few decades, she was supposed to be aged up until she was 12, then she’d help them destroy their world.”</p><p>“She knew this?”</p><p>“She had a feeling.”</p><p>“So, thanks to you killing her, you saved the world?”</p><p>“Yes. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.”</p><p>“Interesting choice of words, terry. Was the child a seer?”</p><p>“No, but she was good at the mind arts. She saw her future, and didn’t want to see it come to pass. You don’t hate me for my choice?”</p><p>“No, Terry.”</p><p>“God has already forgiven you for it, Terry. He understands what could’ve happened. If she was not meant to die, she would still be alive.”</p><p>“Thank you both. I’m sorry for burdening you with my issues...”</p><p>“You wanted advice, we gave it. Tell us something, Terry...”</p><p>“Go on, charity.”</p><p>“If she would’ve gone through the training, would you have still have had to kill her?”</p><p>“Yes, and she would’ve fought me every step of the way. She would’ve killed innocents who did not need to be involved.”</p><p>“You see now; Terry? You do good, though it does not seem like, it at the time.”</p><p>“Michael? I could go dark. I, could...”</p><p>“No, Terry. Your kids won’t allow it. Their innocence will stop it. Harry’s innocence and friendship with Ivy will stop it.”</p><p>“Are you certain; Michael?”</p><p>“I have faith, Terry.”</p><p>“As do I, Terry. Even if you don’t always believe in him, God will always be with you.”</p><p>“God? God could’ve saved me from my hell, when I was young.”</p><p>“But he did. You’re not dead. Are you?”</p><p>“Well, no...”</p><p>“you see? He has angels who watch over everyone. Like the one who saved you from being tortured when you were young...”</p><p>“Huh. You might be right...”</p><p>“We know we are. Here’s Ivy and Harry, now. They’re happy...”</p><p>“Yes, they are. Thanks.”</p><p>“You’re welcome. As for how we knew about your past, we guessed about it thanks to what we saw in your eyes. Your childhood was not the best.”</p><p>“It was not.”</p><p>“Terry? Can I stay here for a few days?”</p><p>“You got your clothes?”</p><p>“Yes. You gave me the trunk with them, yesterday.”</p><p>“I did indeed. Be a good little snakelet, Ivy.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Be good while you’re here. Alright?”</p><p>“Sure, Terry.”</p><p> </p><p>I kissed her cheek gently and apparated home once I passed the ward line.</p><p> </p><p>When I got home, Harry was there with dinner for me.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“I love you so much right now...”</p><p>“I know you do. Hun? Why do you smell like babypowder?”</p><p>“Ivy changed Harry. She went a bit overboard.”</p><p>“She’s staying with them?”</p><p>“For a few days. We have a white Council meeting on Sunday. We both need to attend along with Molly.”</p><p>“You got little Harry into other shows besides Rugrats and Paw Patrol?”</p><p>“Ivy and I did, yes. Why did you go to Demonreach?”</p><p>“To check up on it, and to talk with Alfred. Everything’s fine. No wards have fallen. The city’s magic is finally clean.”</p><p>“It is, indeed.”</p><p>“What shows does the little boy watch?”</p><p>“Arthur, Blue’s Clues, Wishbone, and a few others. Remember this when we have our own kids, Harry.”</p><p>“Of course, Terry. Do I have to change them?”</p><p>“Duh, until the cubs become housebroken, which won’t be easy at times.”</p><p>“You’ll treat them like I treated Mouse when he was young?”</p><p>“If they act like cubs or puppies, yes, to an extent...”</p><p>“That’s mean...”</p><p>“Eh, it’ll be fine. We’ll be fine, you’ll be a good parent.”</p><p>“I notice you’ve gotten no weird cravings.”</p><p>“Thank God. I also haven’t had nausea after the first month, which is a good thing. No smells of food make me want to throw up.”</p><p>“Do you want to have sex tonight?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, love, not tonight.”</p><p>“why’re you sad? Is it something I said?”</p><p>“No, dearest, it was a memory I relived. Thanks to one of little Harry’s questions.”</p><p>“I won’t ask, darling.”</p><p>“Thanks, love. Where did you get the food?”</p><p>“South Side African restaurant. I got you a bit of everything.”</p><p>“It reminds me of the food from Kenya.”</p><p>“That’s a good thing?”</p><p>“It is. Let’s sleep, now, love.”</p><p>“Of course, dearest.”</p><p> </p><p>We slept. After Harry took off to work, I went to visit Lysander.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, Terry. How’s it going with your adopted daughter?”</p><p>“How...”</p><p>“Thomas told me about her. Nice kid.”</p><p>“It is going well. She’s with the Carpenters. She and little Harry get along quite well.”</p><p>“He’s, what, 3 years old?”</p><p>“Yes. She’s 7.”</p><p>“And how exactly do they get along?”</p><p>“She translates for him to his parents and family in general.”</p><p>“She can understand and talk to him?”</p><p>“She can. She can explain issues in a TV show episode so he can understand them.”</p><p>“Will she go to school?”</p><p>“Yes, it will be online. She won’t be going to public school.”</p><p>“She has a system of her own?”</p><p>“She does.”</p><p>“You have parental filters?”</p><p>“Yes. They work very well.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear that. The 4 cats are resting. The 2 females have grown from the size of mastiffs to something resembling a Clydesdale. The Nundus are as tall as the biggest Shire.”</p><p>“Have they tried to eat any of your family?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I’m going to go see Ivy. Have Blaise and Theo been by?”</p><p>“Yes. They were by on Sunday. Thomas was here then.”</p><p>“Glad to know they’re helping you both out.”</p><p>“As am I.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I left the house and apparated to the Carpenters home. When I got in, the kids were starting to eat lunch. I joined them.</p><p> </p><p>After we finished our lunch, I followed them to Harry’s room.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry? What do you want to watch?”</p><p>“Doggy movie, Ivy.”</p><p>“Which one?”</p><p>“Doggy home, Ivy.”</p><p>“Homeward Bound?”</p><p>“Uh huh.”</p><p>“Ivy? There’s cable here?”</p><p>“Yes. This TV’s hooked up to Ethernet, so I think it is a smart TV. The net access here is quite good, though, just like at home, it is restricted.”</p><p>“If you can, you should find the second Homeward Bound movie.”</p><p>“Is it on Youtube?”</p><p>“Yes, though it isn’t free, unless you get lucky and find a copy.”</p><p>“We have Netflix, Hulu, and Amazon...”</p><p>“We also have a student discount. I wonder if they have Disney, give me the remote, Ivy.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>She handed me the remote. I went through the services that were hooked up to this TV. Yes, they had the ones we had including the last.</p><p> </p><p>“Have at it, Ivy.”</p><p>“Actually, I’ll watch something with Harry when he wakes up from his nap, which I’ll join him for.”</p><p>“I’ll be back in a bit, Ivy.”</p><p> </p><p>I took off to hang out in the living room. After an hour or so, I heard the TV turn on before the door was closed. I decided to come over and visit them every day.</p><p> </p><p>On Sunday morning, before Harry and I left to Scotland, Ivy and I talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Ivy? Have a good time while you’re here.”</p><p>“Yes, Terry.”</p><p>“Be a good girl, mind the Carpenters, and don’t try going past their parental filters.”</p><p>“I don’t do so when we’re at home. Do i?”</p><p>“No. But you’re not at home, so you might try.”</p><p>“If I do so?”</p><p>“It will make Harry and I look bad as parents.”</p><p>“I understand, terry.”</p><p>“We’ll be back. Be a good squishy...”</p><p>“Wuv you, dada...”</p><p> </p><p>I blushed, as I left their room.</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later, Harry and I were in Scotland. We’d picked Molly up along the way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was June 26. Before the meeting could start, terry and Harry walked into the headquarters. Terry was blushing. Before I could speak, Chandler beat me to it.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry? Did you just get laid?”</p><p>“Go fuck yourself, Chandler!”</p><p>“You’re blushing. You never blush when you come to these things.”</p><p>“Chandler? Go fuck yourself, or strip, and, I’ll...”</p><p>“Hun? You’re mine. I, don’t, want, to...”</p><p>“You don’t want me to break this bloody strumpet; Dresden?”</p><p>“Excuse me? I’m not a, what in the fuck is, a...”</p><p>“People, fucking chillax!”</p><p>“Ramirez!”</p><p>“What!”</p><p>“Show some damned class. This is supposed to be a meeting, not an outright bitch-fest!”</p><p>“Tell that strumpet to keep her fucking raging ovaries under control!”</p><p>“People! Calm! Down! Now!”</p><p>“McCoy? You’re going to start the meeting?”</p><p>“I’d be more than happy to, if the Winter King and our youngest warden would stop going after each other like damned children...”</p><p>“Look, dammit, I didn’t fucking blush because I got laid! I blushed because my newly adopted daughter called me dad! So take your opinion and shove it, w...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I ran over to where terry was, sat on his right and pulled him to me for a soul searing kiss. I needed him to calm down; this was one of the few ways to do so. After a few minutes, his anger was mostly gone. Before we could speak, Chandler did.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry? Look, I, uh...”</p><p>“What!”</p><p>“Look, I went after you, because, I, uh...”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“You’re expecting. Right?”</p><p>“Yes. You are as well? How many?”</p><p>“I’m expecting twins, one boy, one girl. What about you; Terry?”</p><p>“Same.”</p><p>“When did you, um...”</p><p>“In early May.”</p><p>“I got pregnant on May 1. They’re my first. I’ve never changed a damned child. I’m, worried, I’ll...”</p><p>“Can we have the parenting 101 class; after this thing is done?”</p><p>“Hey, McCoy?”</p><p>“Yes, Harry?”</p><p>“At least they’re not ripping each other’s throats out.”</p><p>“True. Terry? Do you still want to be here?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine, McCoy.”</p><p>“Um, Terry?”</p><p>“Yes, Molly?”</p><p>“Did you bring your phone?”</p><p>“Of course. Why?”</p><p>“Just wondering. I forgot mine at home.”</p><p>“Sorry. If you want, I can go get it.”</p><p>“No, it is fine. Nothing’s going to happen while we’re here. I’m supposed to be your apprentice. Why were none of us called to the battle on June 14?”</p><p>“There was a set plan. As I told the alphas before we left, they could die, as could you have. My playing bait, was...”</p><p>“What the fuck; Terry?”</p><p>“Margaret Katherine Amanda Carpenter! Do not cuss while you’re here! It presents a bad familial image!”</p><p>“But, you...”</p><p>“He did so, because he’s got weird and interesting hormones running through his system, child.”</p><p>“I’m, not, a...”</p><p>“You are the youngest apprentice here, Molly. I’m over a century in age, though most men think I’m much much younger.”</p><p>“Terry? Will, I...”</p><p>“Yes, you’ll probably be as hot looking as Martha is, when you reach her age, Molly.”</p><p>“You think I’m hot; Terry?”</p><p>“I do, Martha. Harry, don’t you start with the jealousy thing.”</p><p>“But you’re mine, terry!”</p><p>“Harry!”</p><p>“Yes, sir?”</p><p>“Stop it. Hell, even I think Martha’s hot, and I’ve found no one to be with. Terry’s just appreciating beauty.”</p><p>“I love you both so much...”</p><p>“Of course you do, Martha.”</p><p>“Terry? Why did you have to play bait?”</p><p>“Does everyone else want to know this answer as well?”</p><p>They nodded their heads. I went up on stage, as did Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“The former Order of the Blackened Denarius wanted 2 things. The Archive, and Neutral Grounds between the 2 Fae Courts. My allies and I gave them both. If anyone in this room besides Harry would’ve gotten involved, the carefully laid plans would’ve gone to hell.”</p><p>“But, Terry, I...”</p><p>“Let me finish, please.”</p><p>“Yes, Terry.”</p><p>“Molly, I love that you’re my apprentice, if you would’ve gone, you might’ve died. That’s not something I’d want to put your parents through. Yes, you can fight, but not to this level. Do you understand?”</p><p>“Yes, Terry. So, they’re gone? No one’s in danger? My youngest brother won’t be almost taken over, again?”</p><p>“They’re gone. No one can ever bring them back.”</p><p>“Terry? The Knights of the Cross, are...”</p><p>“Disbanded, Carlos. If we’re needed again, we will be available.”</p><p> </p><p>I felt my phone vibrate. It was on silent. I stepped out of the room to take the call.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry? I know you’re at your meeting, but, Ivy, has...”</p><p>“What happened; Charity?”</p><p>“When she and Harry woke up from their naps a few minutes ago, they had accidents in the bed, where they were sleeping. She’s inconsolable. We put her in one of the pullups that Hope used to wear, a year ago. Can you please come here? We’ve never seen her like this...”</p><p>“On my way. Was it just pee?”</p><p>“No. We’ve put the stuff in the wash. Harry’s done this enough times...”</p><p>“Give me a sec. I’m communicating with my people inside. Alright, I’m on my way.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Terry.”</p><p>“Ivy comes first. The White Council understands.”</p><p> </p><p>The call ended. I silently apparated from Scotland to the edge of the Carpenter’s home. When I walked in to the house, I went to Harry’s room. Both kids were lying on the bed. Ivy looked up with tear filled eyes at me. I crouched in front of them, to be at their level.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Dada? I sowwy. I, bad. I, went, you, sell, me...”</p><p>“No, Ivy. This happens to all kids a few times, after they’re trained.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Yes. Harry?”</p><p>“Ivy diapees wike me?”</p><p>“For now, she is.”</p><p>“But, they’re...”</p><p>“He calls them what he knows them as, Ivy.”</p><p>“I, wen, wittle, mama, wan, me, no, if, I, she, sell, me, to, bad...”</p><p>“You’re serious; Ivy? She threatened you, if you were not trained?”</p><p>“Yes. I, she, I, you...”</p><p>“No, ivy, I don’t mind. If you need to be little, you can be. Can you go on your own?”</p><p>“Yes, I think...”</p><p>“Terry?”</p><p>“Yes, Harry?”</p><p>“You wuv Ivy; even she wittle?”</p><p>“Yes, Harry.”</p><p>“Why you sad?”</p><p>“I was almost sold for something similar. My family did not love me.”</p><p>“Why? Mine wuvs me...”</p><p>“Can I?”</p><p>“Sure, Ivy.”</p><p>“Harry? Some people don’t love kids.”</p><p>“Huh? Why...”</p><p>“Look, I’ll tell you when you’re older. Ok?”</p><p>“K. We pway?”</p><p>“If you want to, Harry.”</p><p>“Yea!”</p><p> </p><p>I took off after the kids got off the bed. When I got to the living room, my eyes were still sad.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry? Did the conversation not go well?”</p><p>“It went more than well, Charity. Do you both remember I told you about my childhood?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I was almost sold into childhood prostitution, at the age of 5. I didn’t train fast enough for my loving family’s standards.”</p><p>“Why? Family is supposed to love you, not hate you.”</p><p>“O, I know this now, but I didn’t know this back then. Back then, I thought that everyone was supposed to learn to cook when they were 3. I thought everyone got beaten if they fucked up. No, the kids can’t hear this conversation. Ivy can’t scan my mind, or yours.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Why...”</p><p>“That old fossilized fucking piece of shit named Albus Dumbledore!”</p><p>“In the Harry Potter books, he’s...”</p><p>“Those books are written for children. Do you remember what your eldest daughter was like; when I brought her back the first time?”</p><p>“Yes. She kept mentioning a name. We didn’t, and still don’t know who it is.”</p><p>‘Braviary?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Honestly, that could’ve been me, were circumstances different. I had the disposition and knowledge to make Gellert Grindelwald, the Dark Lord Voldemort, and even Emeric the evil look like puppies.”</p><p>“What did he want from you? And why do your eyes look familiar?”</p><p>“You’re not from here. Are you?”</p><p>“I am not. My birth name which I’ve had for as long as I can remember was Harry James Potter.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“How...”</p><p>“I was born almost a millennia ago. The books gloss over most of the specifics, or change them. If I were to rewrite them, they would not be something you could read to any of your kids, not even Molly.”</p><p>“We understand. Here come the kids now. Will you join us for dinner?”</p><p>“What’re you having?”</p><p>“Haggis.”</p><p>“They won’t eat that.”</p><p>“No, they won’t. Pasta, chicken and fried fish.”</p><p>“Very nice. Where are your other kids; besides Molly?”</p><p>“With friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Molly entered the house. We went to the dining room. Ivy and Harry sat next to each other.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry? You came back here?”</p><p>“Yes, Molly. Ivy needed me.”</p><p>“Ivy? Are you ok?”</p><p>“I am, Molly. Michael and Charity? I’m sorry. If you don’t want me to...”</p><p>“What happened earlier was a fluke, Ivy.”</p><p>“Hope had this same issue, a few years back. Is that one of her pullups?”</p><p>“Yes, Molly. Ivy? Have you...”</p><p>“I’ve been fine, Charity. Harry doesn’t want to train, yes. I’ll work with him. Alright?”</p><p>“Thanks, Ivy. Terry? What will she do about school?”</p><p>“Online classes, Molly.”</p><p>“Nice.”</p><p>“Charity? I was hoping I could invite you all to one of my manners.”</p><p>“The one you and Dresden were talking about; Terry?”</p><p>“Yes, Ivy.”</p><p>“When; Terry?”</p><p>“On July second, or ninth.”</p><p>“Let’s make it for July 9. How will we get there; Terry?”</p><p>“A few of my allies will take you there.”</p><p>“Fawkes?”</p><p>“He can’t carry that many people, Ivy.”</p><p>“Fawkes? He...”</p><p> </p><p>I saw as Fawkes flashed in silently. I conjured a bowl of many different berries and let him have at them. As he was eating, Ivy showed Harry how to pet him gently. After a few minutes, he petted both kids with his wings.</p><p> </p><p>He flashed away after nodding his head to me in goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>“That was Fawkes?”</p><p>“Yes, Michael.”</p><p>“He is beautiful.”</p><p>“He thanks you, Charity.”</p><p>“He’s been your familiar all your life?”</p><p>“Yes, Ivy. So, will you come?”</p><p>“Yea!”</p><p>“Yea!”</p><p>“Really, Ivy?”</p><p>“Yes, Terry.”</p><p>“We’ll be more than happy to go, Terry.”</p><p>“Thank you. Ivy? You coming back with me to the apartment?”</p><p>“Yes, Terry.”</p><p>“I’ll get you pullups on the way home, if you want them.”</p><p>“Thanks. I’m...”</p><p>“No harm done, Ivy.”</p><p>“I’ll bring her back tomorrow morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Ivy leaned over to kiss Harry’s cheek. He returned it, and licked her in the process. She licked him back.</p><p> </p><p>“Ivy? Please...”</p><p>“Sorry, Terry.”</p><p> </p><p>They hugged for a few seconds. I carried Ivy out of the house on my left hip. We stopped by a store, so I could get her what I promised her. When we got back to the apartment, it was empty. I lay her down in her bed. Since I was not tired, I stayed up reading.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Harry joined us for breakfast.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry? Why’s Ivy in a diaper?”</p><p>“It is a pullup, daddy, thank you very much...”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I, um, I...”</p><p>“She went all over their bed, yesterday, after their nap. It was honestly a fluke, Harry.”</p><p>“Will, our...”</p><p>“It is 50 50, after they’re trained, Harry, so be ready for it.”</p><p>“I’m going to be late for work. I’m sorry...”</p><p>“We understand.”</p><p> </p><p>After he left, Ivy and I did, as well. When we got to the Carpenter’s house, we noticed that Charity and Michael were busy getting their kids up. Ivy ran off to Harry’s room, before anyone noticed we were there. I followed her quietly. Harry was changed. They lay in bed, and watched Sesame Street for some time. As the episode started, I left. After a few hours, Ivy came into the living room. She pulled me into Harry’s room.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry?”</p><p>“Yes, Ivy?”</p><p>“Harry’s learning allot. Hey charity?”</p><p>“You don’t have to yell, ivy.”</p><p>“Sorry. Can I give Harry a bath?”</p><p>“We’ve been meaning to. Terry? Can you help her?”</p><p>“Sure, Charity. Where’s Michael?”</p><p>“Working.”</p><p>“I’ll let Ivy give him a bath, after dinner. Ivy? You’re getting a bath, as well. Ok?”</p><p>“Thanks, Terry. Why don’t you bathe me at the apartment?”</p><p>“It had showers, not tubs, Ivy.”</p><p>“O. Can we get takeout for lunch?”</p><p>“Saves me from cooking. Terry? I’ll watch the kids.”</p><p>“Thanks, charity. I’ll get them Wasabi...”</p><p>“No way, Terry.”</p><p>“Terry?”</p><p>“Yes, Ivy?”</p><p>“Can you get me Fugu; or something similar?”</p><p>“Let me bring something from one of my vaults and prepare it. Alright?”</p><p>“You cook; Terry?”</p><p>“Yes. I had to learn to do so, since I was 3 years old. Slave driving pieces, of f...”</p><p>“Language, Terry. My youngest is still innocent.”</p><p>“I am sorry, Charity.”</p><p>“What will you cook?”</p><p>“You’ll see. Ivy? When I’m in the kitchen, I want no one to enter it. What I’m preparing is very hard to get right. Ok?”</p><p>“So Harry and I can’t watch?”</p><p>“You can watch, but you have to be quiet. One little mistake, will see you or one of those who are here, be severely injured.”</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p>“Charity? I’ll be back in a few minutes. I’ll bring my own kitchen stuff to cook with. Your knives aren’t made to cut what I’ll be making.”</p><p>“Thanks, Terry.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I apparated to Diagon Alley. After I got to Gringots, I handed the nearest teller a list of meats I wanted. They were brought to me along with the necessary tools to cut them. I bowed to the goblins, and went back to Chicago.</p><p> </p><p>When I got there, the kids were watching TV in the living room. Ivy turned it down to let me work. I used my magic to do most of the easy cuts for the steaks that I was fileting.</p><p> </p><p>When it came to the more precise stuff, I used the small daggers to cut the meat into strips. I made sure that no meat had poison, before I put it on the stove to cook. I had to do this strip by strip. I was done in 45 minutes.</p><p> </p><p>As I was putting the stuff onto the stove to start cooking, Michael came back. He joined me in the kitchen.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry? What’re you making? Can any of us help?”</p><p>“I’m making Nundu and Nemean Lion steaks along with Snidget meat.”</p><p>“Those, three, animals, are...”</p><p>“Rare, endangered, and very hard to prepare.”</p><p>“How...”</p><p>“I have some, in my vaults in England. This is some of the stuff you’ll be having on July 12. You have rice and vegetables?”</p><p>“We do. Can I make it while you make the meat?”</p><p>“Hun?”</p><p>“I can cook, dear. I just usually don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>After an hour, the food was ready. Harry and Ivy joined us at the table. As we ate, we talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry?”</p><p>“Yes, Ivy?”</p><p>“Can you show me how to cook?”</p><p>“This, not until you’re much older. Even Dresden can’t cook it, and he’s an adult.”</p><p>“Terry? Can you let us keep this for our dinner? The kids have to try it.”</p><p>“Sure, Charity and Michael.”</p><p>“Mama, dada?”</p><p>“Yes, son?”</p><p>“You buy? We eat...”</p><p>“When this stuff’s gone, we’ll have to ask Terry to make it again.”</p><p>“Terry? How much does this cost on the open market?”</p><p>“Steaks like these for the 2 animals are between 30 and 40 thousand per cut. The bird is twice that per bird.”</p><p>“Holy f...”</p><p>“Ivy! Language!”</p><p>“Sorry, Terry. You have the stuff just lying around?”</p><p>“I have a finite supply of it, so that’s a no, Ivy. I do know where I can get more. I know I’m going to need it, soon.”</p><p>“You’ll serve the bird we’re eating; Terry?”</p><p>“No. I’ll serve other birds.”</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, the kids were done. They ran off to Harry’s room. Charity and Michael went to their room. I decided to join the kids.</p><p> </p><p>As they were taking their naps, nothing untoward happened. Ivy ran to the bathroom and made it, Harry did it in his diaper. I changed him quickly.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, I gave them a bath together. Ivy smelled like Harry did, all they had in the bathroom was Harry’s soap and shampoo. She didn’t mind. I put her in another pullup. Ivy put harry in a diaper. When we got back to the apartment, she and I talked. Harry was sleeping.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry? I’m sorry for yesterday.”</p><p>“Eh, it is fine, Ivy.”</p><p>“You sure? I, um, I...”</p><p>“Yes, Ivy?”</p><p>“I almost didn’t make it.”</p><p>“It happens; don’t worry about it, Ivy. Do you want the soap and stuff that Harry has?”</p><p>“Yes. I should be a big girl, but, I...”</p><p>“You were never given a childhood?”</p><p>“Kincaid tried, but he wasn’t always nice about it. No, he never hit me.”</p><p>“I see. Sleep, Ivy.”</p><p>“Thanks, Terry.”</p><p> </p><p>She slept.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, while she was getting ready in the second bathroom, I went to a nearby, store and got the same shampoo and soap that Harry Carpenter had. As she was getting dressed in her room, I put it in the bathroom. We thought we’d run into Dresden before breakfast, but he went to work, early.</p><p> </p><p>We got food from a local IHOP before we went to the Carpenters home.</p><p> </p><p>When we got there, Charity was about to change Harry. She let Ivy take over. They watched Blue’s Clues before lunch. They watched Thomas and Friends after lunch. After dinner, Ivy and I went back home. This continued for the next few days.</p><p> </p><p>On July 2, Harry Carpenter was put in pullups that morning. He managed to stay dry all day. He told Ivy or one of us when he needed to go.</p><p> </p><p>Before dinner, I was in his room when he and Ivy talked before they watched an episode of Little Bear.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Ivy? I, you, wuv, I big boy?”</p><p>“Yes, Harry.”</p><p>“Why you diapees; Ivy?”</p><p>“I wanted to be little for a while. Terry let me do so.”</p><p>“He nice.”</p><p>“Yes, he is. Terry?”</p><p>“Yes, Ivy?”</p><p>“Next Saturday, should I wear pullups along with Harry?”</p><p>“I’d advise it.”</p><p>“I’ll do so, Terry. Um, if, we, go, um...”</p><p>“If you both go, I’ll take care of it. Ok?”</p><p>“Thanks, Terry. Will you be with us this weekend?”</p><p>“I should be. I need to get things ready for next Saturday. I also need to check up on Winter and Summer stuff. It won’t take me long.”</p><p>“You’re leaving now?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Can Harry and I...”</p><p>“No, you may not come with me, Ivy. Both of you are too young. I am sorry.”</p><p>“I understand, Terry. Please be safe.”</p><p>“I’ll do my best, Ivy.”</p><p> </p><p>I walked over to both children. I picked them up and held them on both sides of my body. I kissed their faces gently. I put them down and left the house. When I got to Peverell Manner, Kreacher and Dobby’s descendants met me along with Winky’s descendent.</p><p> </p><p>I explained the situation to them. They agreed to have the same house-elves help out next Saturday. After that was done, I went to Neutral Grounds to meet with Sarissa and Lily.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome, Terry.”</p><p>“We have good news. The Wyldfae have been evenly split between the 2 courts. They accept the ruling structure.”</p><p>“No complications, Sarissa?”</p><p>“None, terry.”</p><p>“Terry?”</p><p>“Yes, Lily?”</p><p>“Why do you smell like a child’s been nearby you?”</p><p>“O, that, my adopted daughter regressed a bit over the last week. She’s helping the youngest Carpenter boy.”</p><p>“O...”</p><p>“We understand. How’re your children doing; Terry?”</p><p>“fine, Sarissa. If you want to run a scan, you can.”</p><p>“I did, when you first got here. I don’t disagree. No weird cravings; Terry?”</p><p>“none.”</p><p>“No morning sickness?”</p><p>“Not any more.”</p><p>“Eat as you are now.  No alcohol...”</p><p>“Of course not. Can I have them here? In case the magic goes haywire?”</p><p>“You want to have them in Neutral grounds?”</p><p>“No. My bedroom in Arctis Tor.”</p><p>“Of course. When will they come? Do you know?”</p><p>“January 6-10 of next year. I was hoping to invite both of you, the Summer Mother, Winter Mother, Summer Queen, along with the 8 elite soldiers, and the 12 youngest soldiers to my manner next Saturday. If you’re not busy...”</p><p>“Do you want us to bring drinks?”</p><p>“Yes. Nothing that’s alcoholic, please. There will be several minors in attendance.”</p><p>“Just give us a mental call, and we’ll be there.”</p><p>“Thank you. All the food prep and stuff is taken care of.”</p><p>“O, this should be interesting.”</p><p>“The youngest children do have to get out at times.”</p><p>“I’ll give you both a mental call when it is time, where the location is, and how to best get there.”</p><p> </p><p>We bowed to each other. I took off. When I got back to my apartment, the Alphas, Harry and Thomas were sleeping in a puppy pile in the living room. I snapped 6 quick photos, and went to sleep in my bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, I went to the Carpenters home. I had my laptop and a set of headphones with me. I started it up and connected it to the Wi-Fi network. I had Debian on my system as well. I checked and downloaded the missing updates. I had downloaded and was reading Les Misérables in the original French. It was a language I hadn’t spoken or read for some time. I remembered most of the book. As I got to the last few words, I heard 2 screams of pain or fear. I put the system to sleep and</p><p>apparated into Harry’s room. Both kids had woken from a nightmare. They were shaking in fear. I held Ivy, as she held Harry.</p><p> </p><p>They were dry, thank god. As I looked at the kids hands, I saw a set of 4 runes which worried me.</p><p> </p><p>Ivy, you’re too damned young to initiate a soul bond. When they were up and had gone to the bathroom, Ivy and I spoke. Harry was sleepy. She held him as he slept.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry? When...”</p><p>“A few minutes ago. When did you initiate the soul bond between you 2?”</p><p>“Last night. It felt right. I, don’t, know, why...”</p><p>“May I look into your mind? I won’t harm you, Ivy.”</p><p>“Yes, Terry. You’re not mad?”</p><p>“Did you compel Harry?”</p><p>“Hell no. I asked for Lady Magic’s blessing. I got it. I...”</p><p>“Did you get the ok from Charity and Michael?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“From what I can see in your mind, you’re not lying to me. Your shields are good; the runes will become invisible in the next 20 to 30 minutes. Father Forthill is going to have kittens...”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Father Forthill, the one who officiated the mortal ceremony for Harry Dresden and I. He’s a squib, and knows what to look for. He’ll feel the magic coming off the 2 of you.”</p><p>“I did it because of the nightmare I’ve been having for the past few nights. Harry can calm me down. He can’t read my mind. He doesn’t understand...”</p><p>“You’re worried he’ll get captured?”</p><p>“Yes. You know what an Outsider is. Right?”</p><p>“I do. O, I understand. He killed you?”</p><p>“Yes. He was merciful about it. He killed himself a while after he’d realized what he had done. The bond forced the issue, I think...”</p><p>“Yes. A soul bond, even one as new as yours would demand a high price for killing your soulmate.”</p><p>“Huh? But, he, could’ve, lived, he...”</p><p>“No. Lady Magic’s blessings don’t work like that, Ivy.”</p><p>“You mentioned Braviary and Star something, terry. Who were they?”</p><p>“When you’re at least 13, I’ll tell you, Ivy. When Molly saw Braviary’s memory of part of her life, it nearly broke her, and she’s almost 18. As for Staraptor, his memory makes Braviary’s memory, as bad as it was, seem like a cakewalk.”</p><p>“There’s allot you aren’t telling me, Terry. Why?”</p><p>“Because the information will break you. Take care of your bonded, Ivy.”</p><p>“I shall, Terry.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p> </p><p>Both kids left to the bathroom. They came back a few minutes later. They both smelled like baby powder. Their pullups were dry.</p><p> </p><p>We joined the family for breakfast.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Good morning, Terry. Ivy? Are you ok, dear?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine, Charity. Thanks for allowing me to initiate the soul bond with Harry Carpenter.”</p><p>“He’s too young. Terry?”</p><p>“It can be undone, Michael. I know how to do it, but doing so will kill them both.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Equivalent exchange, Michael.”</p><p>“Let’s drop the subject, Michael. Our older kids will ask questions. We don’t want that.”</p><p>“No, we don’t, Charity.”</p><p>“Where are the older cubs; anyway?”</p><p>“Terry? They’re, not...”</p><p>“They’re not up. These 2 are awake early.”</p><p>“Nightmare, which Terry talked me through.”</p><p>“Michael and Charity? I am willing to give Harry what I gave Ivy, with the same types of protections.”</p><p>“You’re worried he might be captured? The order’s gone...”</p><p>“Yes, but there are always evil people in the world. Ivy? Show them the bracelet, please.”</p><p>“Take it off; Terry?”</p><p>“No. Just let them see it.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Michael and I saw something appear on her left wrist. It disappeared a few seconds later. Harry petted it gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Ivy? Wan shiny...”</p><p>“Terry will give you a shiny like mine.”</p><p> </p><p>I summoned a small bracelet that had the rune work done. The stones were in the shape of a Hippogriff and a Bicorn, not a Unicorn and Phoenix, like on Ivy’s. They were both made up of white moonstones. I used a small needle, quickly pricked his left pointer finger, and let 3 drops of blood fall onto the bracelet. A dark blue light signified that the magic had taken, hold once I put it on his wrist.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Wuv shiny...”</p><p>“I’m glad you do, Harry. It will protect you. Ivy? It will take him where it took you. What did you do while the order was being destroyed?”</p><p>“We watched the bonus features of the Lion King movies.”</p><p>“Kitty movie?”</p><p>“Yes, Harry.”</p><p>“Watch kitty movie?”</p><p>“You’re too little, Harry.”</p><p>“Caillou; Ivy?”</p><p>“If you want to watch it, we can, after we eat. Please don’t fight me on this, Harry.”</p><p>He smiled at her. They finished their food after a few minutes. After they went into his room, the 3 of us talked in the living room.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Thanks for protecting him, Terry. Who would want to kidnap him?”</p><p>“He’s innocent.”</p><p>“That’s what some people want. I’ve had to kill to protect kids during my long life, Charity and Michael. Sometimes I could not save them.”</p><p>“Where will it send our boy?”</p><p>“To my room in Arctis Tor. If he leaves under guard, a warming charm will be applied as he exits the room. May I take both kids there, so they may meet with the kids who will be watching over them; please?”</p><p>“Sure. May we come with you; Terry?”</p><p>“Of course you may. What about your own sprogs?”</p><p>“Molly can watch them. We won’t be gone long.”</p><p>“Alright. We’ll get them when the episode they’re watching ends.”</p><p> </p><p>After 25 minutes, I went into the room. When I got there, the TV was turned off. I carried both kids out of the room. They were both clean, and did not have to go. When we left, I used my connection to the Nevernever to lead us there.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as we got there, I applied a wandless warming charm to Charity and Michael. Ivy and Harry had one built into their bracelets. When we got to Arctis Tor, I took them to my room. As soon as the door was closed, the warming charms were dropped. A few seconds later, I heard 3 soft knocks on the room’s door. The 12 kids along with Sarissa entered the sitting room.</p><p> </p><p>We sat down on squishy chairs. Ivy had Harry in her lap.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry? Who are the adults? Who’s the child? He’s cute.”</p><p>“These 2 are friends of mine. They’re Charity and Michael Carpenter. Their boy is harry Carpenter.”</p><p>“Ivy?”</p><p>“Yes, Sarissa?”</p><p>“You bonded with the child?”</p><p>“Yes. If he ever gets captured...”</p><p>“Understandable. Sir Michael?”</p><p>“I allowed it.”</p><p>“As did I.”</p><p>“Ivy? What does Harry like to watch?”</p><p>“Rugrats, Blue’s Clues, wishbone, Arthur, and a few more shows.”</p><p>“We were about to watch the Arthur movie. Want to come with? Terry? Can, we, um...”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Lady carpenter? Can, we, um...”</p><p>“Sure, kids. Be a good boy, Harry.”</p><p>“Yes, mama.”</p><p>“Be a good girl, Ivy.”</p><p>“Yes, dada.”</p><p>“Awwe!”</p><p> </p><p>The kids took off. We stayed in the room to talk.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry? Is everything ready for next Saturday?”</p><p>“Yes, Sarissa. Michael and Charity? I’m sorry I didn’t introduce the 12 kids.”</p><p>“Terry? I thought Ivy was trained...”</p><p>“She’s been regressing a bit for the last few days, Sarissa. She never had a true childhood.”</p><p>“Understandable. The boy’s...”</p><p>“He just turned 3 in January. Ivy’s been a big help with him.”</p><p>“That, she has.”</p><p>“There’s a bathroom nearby where the kids are. Do they have warming charms?”</p><p>“Yes, they do, Sarissa.”</p><p>“That reminds me of when Lily and I got the 12 kids 4 years ago. They were a bit younger than Harry is now, mentally. We had to train them again. This is why they’re not making fun of either child.”</p><p>“O. Can they see?”</p><p>“They cannot. They can’t ever see.”</p><p>“We’re sorry...”</p><p>“Can Terry help them?”</p><p>“No. Or at least I don’t think he can.”</p><p>“I can, but the stuff that would be needed is rare, expensive, and I have very little of it.”</p><p>“Would they object to it?”</p><p>“It is 50 50.”</p><p>“Will you ask?”</p><p>“No, I’d rather not.”</p><p>“Here are the kids now. They’re smiling.”</p><p>“Yes, they are. Are you ready to go home?”</p><p>“Yes. Thanks for bringing us, Terry.”</p><p>“You’re both more than welcome.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I picked up Ivy and Harry. They were both clean and dry. The 12 kids hugged each child gently. I led us back to their house through the Nevernever. When we left the room, I put another warming charm on the 2 adults. When we got back to their house, I put the kids down.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Nothing interesting happened during the next week. Ivy had 2 more nightmares. When she had them, Harry was there to help her.</p><p> </p><p>On July 9, everyone met me in front of our complex. Theo and Blaise went to get the Carpenter family. Thomas and his family arrived in a town car. We used an army of 15 house-elves to pop everyone from Chicago to the gates of Peverell Manner. After the new signatures were added to the wards, we entered. The 12 kids, 2 mothers and the Summer and Winter royals joined us a few seconds later. Everyone marveled at the structure.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>When we got in, I let Blaise and Theo give them a tour while I went to check on the food. It was done in 45 minutes. Everyone joined me in the main hall. No one had assigned seats.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Lunch went mostly well, until Harry tried to throw a fry. Ivy pulled his hand away from it before he could throw it at Alpha of the Seelie Court. When Ivy tried to do the same and toss a fry at Delta of the Unseelie Court, charity held her wrist. We saw a group of 24 fries coming at us at speed. The 2 mothers glared the 12 kids down, or they tried to, until Titania tossed 2 fries which landed in their mouths. The 24 fries that were thrown were magically put back on their respective plates thanks to Blaise and Theo. The Winter and Summer Lords smirked. They tossed a set of onion rings at Titania and me. I caught one, she caught the other. As we ate them, we threw sausages at the 2 Lords. They caught and ate them. The 2 mothers smirked. This was an interesting lunch.</p><p> </p><p>The alphas were going to throw food at any target that caught their fancy, until Harry Dresden glared them down. After lunch was over, we adjourned to one of the smaller sitting rooms to talk. The kids all went to a nearby movie room. Yes, this place did have Internet. I was old, but not that old.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Titania?”</p><p>“Yes, Sarissa?”</p><p>“Aren’t you glad you didn’t get hit by any of the flying food?”</p><p>“I am. Who started it?”</p><p>“I’m not sure.”</p><p>“Ivy tried to, as did Harry. The 12 kids shouldn’t have acted like damn 5 year olds...”</p><p>“O leave off it, Titania. They were just having fun. Now, if those would’ve been bones they tossed at people...”</p><p>“Sarissa has a point. All the food that was thrown around wouldn’t have done any damage.”</p><p>“you’re agreeing with her, Winter King?”</p><p>“Yes, Summer Lord. You 2 got involved. Where did the 2 Mothers go?”</p><p>“they left to the Nevernever. They enjoyed the food.”</p><p>“Titania?”</p><p>“Yes, Winter Lord?”</p><p>“I didn’t know you were that accurate. The 2 were way on the other side of the room...”</p><p>“I got lucky. I honestly thought my food was going to miss, and slam into the 2 who were beside them.”</p><p>“And those were?”</p><p>“Marcone and Kincaid.”</p><p>“I see. Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, Summer Lord?”</p><p>“Why did you stop the Alphas, as you call them; from getting involved?”</p><p>“They had more than just fries, onion rings, chicken tenders, and sausages that they were going to use. Nothing sharp, mind you, but they did have a few bones they were going to throw.”</p><p>“Good reason. Would they have thrown the bones, Harry?”</p><p>“At each other, yes, Sarissa. But considering the table had more people, they might have missed.”</p><p> </p><p>The mentioned people entered the room. They sat in chairs around us.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“We thought you’d be with the kids or Molly...”</p><p>“No. The movie they’re watching is childish and boring.”</p><p>“O?”</p><p>“Didn’t care to find out which it was.”</p><p>“Aren’t you guys glad school’s over?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“How did your semester go; people?”</p><p>“Good, Terry.”</p><p>“When do you start again?”</p><p>“In early September.”</p><p>“Did anyone fail any classes?”</p><p>“No, Harry.”</p><p>“Andi, Cindy and Georgia, are you keeping the boys in line?”</p><p>“Yes, Terry.”</p><p>“They’re usually good boys...”</p><p>“If not, we spank them...”</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“At least they use only their hands.”</p><p>“It has only happened once.”</p><p>“You growled at me when I wanted a piece of your brownie, Tommy.”</p><p>“You growled at me when I wanted a piece of your cookie, Phil.”</p><p>“You haven’t been hit, Billy. You know better than the others...”</p><p>“Someone has to set the example, Georgia.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Not fair...”</p><p>“Life’s not always fair, boys.”</p><p>“Alphas?”</p><p>“Yes, Terry?”</p><p>“Thanks for not getting involved in the food fight, though I know you really wanted to.”</p><p>“Who brought the fruit juice? It was delicious...”</p><p>“We did, Alphas.”</p><p>“There is more, if you want some. Terry? Do Sarissa and I put it in bowls for them?”</p><p>“No, Lily.”</p><p>“Are you certain; Terry?”</p><p>“Yes, Fix.”</p><p> </p><p>Cups of the Fae smoothies were passed around to each person.</p><p> </p><p>“Terrey?”</p><p>“Yes, Lysander?”</p><p>“This meal was excellent. I notice you did take my pasta suggestions into consideration. Harry?”</p><p>“I helped him cook them this morning.”</p><p>“You did one hell of a job, Winter Knight.”</p><p>“Thank you, Titania. No issues with any of the food that I cooked?”</p><p>“Absolutely none, Winter Knight. Winter King?”</p><p>“Yes, I know, old dogs can learn new tricks...”</p><p>“Hey! You’re supposed to be on my side. You’re, not, the...”</p><p>“Do not finish that sentence, Winter Knight.”</p><p>“Mother summer? We thought you’d left...”</p><p>“We had, but we’re back. We bring you people more Fae fruit. Where are the children?”</p><p>“In another room, watching a few movies.”</p><p>“Do you have internet filters; King of Winter?”</p><p>“Yes. They’re active. If they’re bypassed, the power to that room will be cut. I’ll know, and deal with the ones who did it.”</p><p>“Fair enough, King of Winter.”</p><p>“Mother summer and Mother winter? Forgive, me, for...”</p><p>“No harm done, Titania.”</p><p>“Your aim, as always, was spot on. Those were delicious mortal fry things.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mother Summer and Mother winter. I thought you’d punish me, for...”</p><p>“This is not our home. We won’t break the Rules of Hospitality for a well-executed throw of a mortal fry thing.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mother Summer and Mother Winter.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, King of Winter.”</p><p>“Wonderful cooking, Winter Knight.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mother summer and Mother winter.”</p><p>“We do have to get going.”</p><p>“Of course, ladies.”</p><p>“Can we leave through the front gate; Terry?”</p><p>“Yes. Alphas? Do you want to sleep here with everyone else?”</p><p>“We’re all staying over?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Terry, my love?”</p><p>“Yes, dearest?”</p><p>“Do the rooms have the charms? Are they active when the door is closed?”</p><p>“Yes, they do, and yes, they are. We don’t need any more pups. At least not yet.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“We’re not, going...”</p><p>“If there weren’t so many people, I’d take you right here and now, Tommy! I know you love it, when, I...”</p><p>“O, for the love of, get a damned room, you two!”</p><p>“Hell, Phil, I’m so tempted to strip you, and have my way...”</p><p>“Get out! Go fornicate somewhere else!”</p><p>“Calm down, love. Stress isn’t good for the squiggles...”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded at Harry in thanks. The Alphas left the room and went to a far away bedroom. I sensed as the charms took effect.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, with any luck, none of my damned furniture gets broken, thanks to the rambunctious pups...”</p><p>“Your stuff will be fine, Terry. Blaise and I reinforced the stuff, as we gave the people the tour of the bedrooms.”</p><p>“Thanks, Theo. You knew they’d want to get it on?”</p><p>“We had an idea.”</p><p>“We smelled the heat coming off the wolves. Too bad the boys are straight, and not bi...”</p><p>“You win some, you lose some, boys.”</p><p>“True, Terry. Hey, why’re the 2 children bonded?”</p><p>“They wanted to.”</p><p>“We gave our consent, Blaise and Theo.”</p><p>“She didn’t force the bonding. You know she can’t.”</p><p>“True. If she would’ve tried, it would’ve been rejected.”</p><p>“What’s for dinner; Terry?”</p><p>“You’re hungry; Theo?”</p><p>“No. Just wondering.”</p><p>“The same stuff we had for lunch.”</p><p>“Actually, can we mix things up a bit?”</p><p>“What did you two do?”</p><p>“Last Saturday, we found a few dozen stray Nundu and Nemean Lion hybrids roaming around the Raith Estate. They tried to go after the family to eat them. We killed and skinned them. The armor’s in our vaults. We don’t know how to prepare the meat.”</p><p>“You have it with you?”</p><p>“No. Can we bring it? Can you help us?”</p><p>“Is it under preservation charms?”</p><p>“Yes. We’ll be back.”</p><p>“Ok. Those two just saved us from having a normal meal...”</p><p>“Do you need our help to prepare it; Terry?”</p><p>“No, Alphas and Harry. This is for me and my house-elves only. None of you can do this without getting seriously injured.”</p><p>“Are you sure; Terry?”</p><p>“I am, Michael. I do thank you all for wanting to do this.”</p><p> </p><p>They smiled. A few seconds later, Blaise and Theo returned with 6 huge trunks. I floated them to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>The house-elves who were there knew what to do. It took us 3 hours, but by 6:30 PM, everything was done, cooked and no one would die. The Winter and Summer royals joined us for dinner, along with the 2 Mothers. Unlike lunch, no one started a food fight during dinner. It was odd that no one commented on the new meat that they were served. After 2 hours, everyone was about to go into food comas. The Carpenter family took a room for themselves. Ivy slept with Harry. The other kids shared beds.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and I slept together. The others picked out rooms to sleep in. Titania and the soldiers from both courts left, as did the 2 Mothers, and 2 Lords. The next morning, the Carpenters were taken back to Chicago along with Ivy, thanks to Blaise and Theo.</p><p> </p><p>Church was one thing that they would not miss. After they left, everyone else did. When Harry and I got home, we rested on our couch. Bob went to be with Thomas and his dad. We enjoyed this weekend big time. The leftover meat was preserved and put in Blaise and Theo’s vaults in Gringots, London. Harry’s cell rang. He put it on speakerphone.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry? Are you busy?”</p><p>“No, Karen. You don’t call me on weekends...”</p><p>“You had one hell of a party, from what I’ve heard. Do you still have some of the food left over?”</p><p>“Yes. Do you want some?”</p><p>“Not today. I’m calling you because we finally caught the leaders of that drug ring based out of Asia.”</p><p>“Do you need me to be there?”</p><p>“No. Can you and your mind reader friends be on standby?”</p><p>“Sure, Karen.”</p><p> </p><p>The call ended. After we had lunch, we both went to be with Alfred at Demonreach. I checked out the ward structure while I taught Harry about the different wards that surrounded the prison. Before dinner, we bid Alfred good by.</p><p> </p><p>When we got home, Ivy was there.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Hey, dear.”</p><p>“Hey, terry.”</p><p>“How was your time with the Carpenters?”</p><p>“Good. Harry’s going more often on his own without any prompting from us.”</p><p>“Good. In general?”</p><p>“Yes. He might be out of everything soon.</p><p>“Hopefully.”</p><p>“Why am I tired?”</p><p>“Not sure, Ivy.”</p><p> </p><p>She slept. Over the next few weeks, we got into a routine. Sometimes, she’d go to be with Harry carpenter and his family, sometimes she’d go be with the 12 kids who were becoming fast friends to her.</p><p> </p><p>On August 1, Harry left early for work. I decided to take Ivy and Harry Carpenter to Hogwarts. They did not get a chance to go when the rest of my allies went, 4 days ago. When we got to the school, I noticed that Ivy was sad. When I asked her what was wrong, all she told me was that she was still suffering aftereffects of the nightmare she’d had, the day that my allies went to Hogwarts. Harry Carpenter saved her, and acknowledged their bond. When they got to the school, I led them to the RoR.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>When Harry and I got to the RoR, I turned it into the combo nursery that was in my last dream. We were in pullups and sleepers. We lay side by side in a toddler bed, not a crib.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Ivy? Why we diapees?”</p><p>“It is how I was when you helped me, harry. You still wear them, as do I.”</p><p>“Dey comfy. You change me?”</p><p>“Yes. How did you know I needed your help?”</p><p>“Felt pain. Not head, but in chest.”</p><p>“You felt it through our bond?”</p><p>“Yes. It hurt. It weawwy hurt.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I felt bond stop. I tell mama dada. Dey no get...”</p><p>“They did not understand? They thought you were lying?”</p><p>“Yes. I good boy. I no lie. When bond dropped, magic take me you.”</p><p>“When you got there, I was catatonic.”</p><p>“You wha?”</p><p>“I looked like I was dead.”</p><p>“Magic alive. I asked Terry. Said he no go. Magic too black.”</p><p>“Of course he couldn’t go. He’s done far too much. His magic is not pure. Yours is.”</p><p>“O...”</p><p>“When you got into my mind, it took you a while to find me.”</p><p>“You more wittle dan me. Why?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. I was probably 2. I think that’s when I felt most safe.”</p><p>“You say you fweak, no wuv, you no wuv. I you, you mine, no fweak, you wuv. I hold, you come back. Glowy thinggy...”</p><p>“Yes. You made sure the bond stood the test of time. You promised me something.”</p><p>“Yes. We nebber be lone. We wuv, we awways wuv.”</p><p>“Good boy. What happened after that; Harry?”</p><p>“We kiss. Glowy thinggy stwonger. How; Ivy?”</p><p>“The bond went to the next level. We can’t go beyond that, until we’re much much older.”</p><p>“Terry mad. Mama dada him see...”</p><p>“Yes. They made him understand the flash of magic. Thank you for saving me, Harry.”</p><p>“You mine. Awways mine, Ivy, as I yours...”</p><p>“Yes, we are, Harry.”</p><p>“Wan pway. Big slide. Race you...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Harry took off at a dead sprint to a massive slide and ball pit that hadn’t been there a second ago. O no way in hell was the boy going to beat me. I ran past him up the 50 foot stairs. We got there after 3 minutes. I hugged him to me gently. I sat down in front of a massive drop. I was terrified, but I could not show it. Damn you Hogwarts, seriously? O well, let’s see if we don’t die. I pushed off.</p><p> </p><p>Harry squirmed out of my arms and fell out of my site. He screamed in fear, which turned to excitement. After I’m not sure how long, he landed and giggled. I landed beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Dat fun. Baww pit; Ivy?”</p><p>“Yes, Harry. Do you want to go again?”</p><p>“Yea! It fun!”</p><p> </p><p>We went up and down a few more times, until we were both getting tired and hungry. After we landed in the ball pit for the last time, I saw it disappear.</p><p> </p><p>I sensed as a house-elf place a small table with 2 turkey burgers and fries on it. There were 2 chairs on either side of it. Both burgers were cut up. We had juice to drink. After we were done, we both went to the bathroom. I cleaned both of us with wipes which I found in the cabinet. After we were in fresh pullups, we left the RoR.</p><p> </p><p>Terry carried us on his hips, and took us home, as we fell asleep in his arms.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I carried 2 dry and smiling kids away from Hogwarts. A few days ago, Harry had done what I thought was impossible, for someone his age. He managed to bring Ivy back from within her mind, and not go insane because of it. I scanned both kids and noticed that he cemented their soul bond, which I could respect. When I got back to my apartment, I put the kids in Ivy’s room.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin met me when I got to the living room.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Great Grandson? Your magic’s pure.”</p><p>“It is what?”</p><p>“I did not stutter, Terry Emrys. The 2 kids are helping you purify it.”</p><p>“The 2 kids are too young for a damned soul bond...”</p><p>“Says you; Terry?”</p><p>“Yes. Ivy’s seven! Harry’s three!”</p><p>“Calm down, Great Grandson. He’ll keep her innocence in check. He can’t ever use the Dark or Black Arts. Neither can she.”</p><p>“Excuse me? But everyone’s inherently predisposed to them.”</p><p>“He is not. If you try to show him the Crucio or Killing Curse, it will put him in a coma for quite a while.”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“There are wizards who can use Death Magic or destructive magic to heal.”</p><p>“the boy’s a damned healer? I didn’t bind his magic.”</p><p>“You saved the 2 potential Obscurials...”</p><p>“How the hell...”</p><p>“Mother Summer and Mother Winter told me. Will you keep the suppressors on them?”</p><p>“They were taken off them on July 9.”</p><p>“The interesting lunch which turned into a free for all food fight?”</p><p>“The 2 Mothers?”</p><p>“No. The 12 child soldiers. Are the memories of Staraptor, Braviary and the other 4 children still bothering you, Terry?”</p><p>“No. Ivy really has to learn to keep her...”</p><p>“She’s the Archive. Please tell me you haven’t thought about the 12 books.”</p><p>“I have not. Why in the multiple names of hell were they in Braille?”</p><p>“Death’s idea of being a sadistic fuckface.”</p><p>“She can read Braille...”</p><p>“No, she cannot. Never show her those books! Do you fucking hear me?”</p><p>“Of course not, Merlin.”</p><p>“Even when the 2 have grown. Keep the information away from her at all costs. No, I do not know why Braviary, Mandibuzz, Staraptor and the 3 others got turned into nukes. Why did you not ask them when you were there?”</p><p>“Let’s see, there were allot of hungry and pissed as fuck Class XXXX creatures barreling down on us. We had no time to chat. All we could do was kill. I’m going to see if I can get my modded bazooka back.”</p><p>“You know they won’t give it to you...”</p><p>“The puppy dog eyes thing...”</p><p>“Won’t work against those two. Don’t try it. Why do you want it back?”</p><p>“Outsiders...”</p><p>“Good point.”</p><p> </p><p>We flashed away to the Nevernever after Merlin dropped the 2 kids off at the Carpenters without waking them up. This was my show, not his. He left the talking to me. He’d take me home.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“King of winter? Why are you here?</p><p>“I need the bazooka or more than 1, the rocket launcher I used when I helped Mandibuzz and his friends.”</p><p>“Winter King? Are you fucking insane?”</p><p>“Here him out, Mother winter.”</p><p>“One word. Outsiders...”</p><p>“They’re locked behind the gates. Did you check Demonreach?”</p><p>“Yes. The wards are at full power. No degradation.”</p><p>“We’ll compromise with you. We’ll bring you the ward schemes that were used, with subsequent instructions. You have to do the mods yourself. O, might we make a suggestion?”</p><p>“Modify my double barreled mammoth killing elephant gun as well?”</p><p>“Yes. Keep this out of the Archive’s reach at all costs. Just like with the 12 books.”</p><p>“Of course. You know how much money I could make by modifying guns and other weapons?”</p><p>“No, King of winter. Only use them against the Outsiders, or any Rogue hybrids you find.”</p><p>“Fine. Who else will be given them?”</p><p>“Your choice.”</p><p>“we’d recommend all who can fire guns. Give them as Christmas presents, Winter King.”</p><p>“Done and done.”</p><p>“You will have the books at your place tomorrow morning. Do this when the 2 innocent children are gone, or otherwise occupied.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin flashed me back to the apartment. Nothing interesting happened that day. The next morning, the 2 kids came to hang out at my place. As they were watching tv in Ivy’s room, Bob and I read through the intricate instructions. Or I would’ve, would a letter with intricate handwriting which I recognized all too well, not have turned my blood to ice and lava.</p><p> </p><p>Before I could let my magic loose, I felt 4 stunners slam into me. A few seconds later, I knew no more.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“We got him, Life?”</p><p>“Yes, Blaise. Give him a few minutes to settle. He needs to read the letter where no one will get hurt.”</p><p>“The kids...”</p><p>“He’ll do it here, but under my protection. Theo?”</p><p>“We’ll wait him out, Life. Who else fired the stunner?”</p><p>“Merlin.”</p><p>“He’ll be up in a minute or so. Please leave, I’ll calm him down.”</p><p> </p><p>A minute later, Terry awoke.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Welcome back, master.”</p><p>“Life? The letter. It...”</p><p>“Read it carefully. It is a goodbye letter. Do not show it to either child. After you read it, I shall transport it to Gringots. The stuff in the trunks is starting materials. If you need more Goblin metal, I’ll get it for you and Bob.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>I read the letter quickly. It apologized for the hell that I was put through. It said if there would’ve been a way, they would’ve raised me themselves. It soothed something in my soul that I did not know I was missing. After the third time of me reading it, it disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>For the next few hours, Bob and I put together 2 dozen bazookas and elephant guns. We put each gun on a ley line. As each gun was finished, it was transported to Gringots. None were tested, but we knew they’d work. After lunch with the kids, I went into their room as they napped. That night after dinner with Harry dresden, after Harry Carpenter was taken home, Ivy and I talked.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Are you ok, Ivy? No more nightmares?”</p><p>“I’ll be fine, Terry. Harry didn’t have to save me.”</p><p>“He reminds me of me when I was young. I put everyone’s welfare over my own.”</p><p>“Why? O, you...”</p><p>“Exactly. What did you watch; today?”</p><p>“Sesame Street in the morning, Arthur in the afternoon.”</p><p>“Good. Did you both go on your own?”</p><p>“Yes, terry. You’re sad. Why?”</p><p>“I got something that healed my soul. You may not see it. It is personal.”</p><p>“Of course. Harry and I will wait to take our bond to the next level, until we’re both 15, or 16.”</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>“I saw a few things disappear. What were they?”</p><p>“Poison from Cadera and the Cadera Chronicals. With any luck, history doesn’t repeat itself.”</p><p>“Where did they go?”</p><p>“My boss and her counterpart. They’ll take care of the rest.”</p><p>“I can’t read the books. Can I?”</p><p>“You may not.”</p><p>“Can we go back to Hogwarts?”</p><p>“before September 1, you may. Sleep now, Ivy.”</p><p>“Good night, dada...”</p><p> </p><p>I blushed, as I left the room. Thomas’s dad texted me to let me know he found a few stray Nundu and Nemean Lion hybrids. He let them know that he’d get them food, if they wouldn’t eat his pack or family. They agreed. I apparated over to his estate. I put 2 collars on the sleeping cats. Nyx and her sister woke up slowly. I asked them to tel the new cats the way the collars worked. They agreed.</p><p> </p><p>I apparated home and jumped into the shower. The next morning, before Harry went to work, I gave him one hell of a blowjob in my partial Cadera form. After that was done, I went to hang out with Kincaid.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry? How’s Ivy?”</p><p>“Good. She’s regressed a bit, but she’s fine.”</p><p>“The youngest Carpenter child saved her from a nightmare? You let him?”</p><p>“Yes. His magic’s pure. Mine isn’t. They’re soul bonded.”</p><p>“Did they fuck?”</p><p>“No. She promised me that that won’t happen until they’re close to 18.”</p><p>“Unbreakable vow?”</p><p>“Fuck no. She’s too young.”</p><p>“The boy’s too fucking young. She’ll, take...”</p><p>“Her magic won’t allow it. The vow won’t allow it. It is draconian in its punishment.”</p><p>“She knows this? Does his family?”</p><p>“She does. His family does not.”</p><p>“You’re going to let them know this?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Thanks for taking care of her, terry. Sorry that she’s so much trouble...”</p><p>“She’s fine. The vow will protect them both.”</p><p>“Thanks, Terry.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I apparated to the Carpenter’s home. Michael and charity met me in their living room. The kids were in Harry’s room.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Terry? We’re concerned.”</p><p>“The 2 kids shared their first kisses a few weeks back?”</p><p>“Yes. That’s as far as it will go.”</p><p>“Can she force the issue?”</p><p>“No. The vow they took is similar to the Unbreakable Vow. She will respect it. It will force her to comply.”</p><p>“You, have, to, undo...”</p><p>“No. It will save him. Kemmler and DuMorn are still out there. Just because the Order is destroyed does not mean that there’s no evil in this world.”</p><p>“Thank you, Terry. Does this vow affect any of us?”</p><p>“NO, it does not.”</p><p>“Terry? Why are you sad?”</p><p>“It was something I read yesterday. It healed me. Do you wish to see it?”</p><p>“If it is personal, no.”</p><p>“Terry? When is your child due?”</p><p>“In January or February, Charity. Why?”</p><p>“Around November, you’ll get more moody, get weird cravings, and snap at people more easily. If you want, we can keep Ivy while you’re in your last 3 months.”</p><p>“You don’t mind?”</p><p>“Not at all. She’s got a laptop of her own?”</p><p>“Yes. It has this network’s information.”</p><p>“When does she start school?”</p><p>“In a few weeks. She’ll fly through most of it on her own. Her helping Harry won’t get in the way.”</p><p> </p><p>On August 10, I took Harry Carpenter and ivy to visit Hogwarts again. They hung out in the RoR while I did lordship stuff. After their lunch, I took them back to the apartment while they slept. On August 31, Ivy began her schooling online. On October 1, my mood swings began. She was taken to the Carpenter household to save her from the backlash.</p><p> </p><p>On December 2nd, almost 5 months later, Karen joined us. As we were eating dinner, Harry said something which pissed me off and made me sad at the same time. Karen tried to help keep Harry out of the doghouse, I snapped at her.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Ivy? How’re classes going?”</p><p>“Good, Terry.”</p><p>“Do I look like a beached whale? I’m fat, ugly, and...”</p><p>“Ivy? Why eyes change?”</p><p>“What do you mean; Harry?”</p><p>“Terry eyes change. He sad. I good boy. I no him sad...”</p><p>“Let me see if I can help. Please hush, Harry. Terry? You’re the same as you’ve always been.”</p><p>“He’s a little on the...”</p><p>“Dad? Please, don’t...”</p><p>“Shut it, Ivy. The adults are talking. Now, as I was saying...”</p><p>“Dad! Listen! You’re about to...”</p><p>“Ivy, leave!”</p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>“What; Karen?”</p><p>“You’re being an idiot. Glad you got the kids out of the line of fire. Now, please, don’t...”</p><p>“You too; Karen?”</p><p>“I’m trying to save your ass...”</p><p>“My ass is fine...”</p><p>“No comment. Kids, leave...”</p><p>“Harry? Run!”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Harry and I took off, at a dead sprint, to my room. When we got there, I gently closed and locked the door.</p><p> </p><p>For the next few hours, we watched the wishbone movie and the Arthur movie. We went to the bathroom, I cleaned Harry with wipes, as I did for myself. We brushed our teeth and slept.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry! You didn’t have to fucking yell at Ivy like that!”</p><p>“It got her to leave! She was interrupting a conversation that she did not need to be a part of!”</p><p>“She’s our sprog! Now, do I fucking look fat to you? I feel fat, ugly and fucking fat!”</p><p>“You’ve put on a little weight, my love. You’re not a whale...”</p><p>“What the fuck am I? Am I still beautiful to you?”</p><p>“Of course you’re beautiful. You’ll lose the weight, eventually.”</p><p>“I’m what? You’re fucking calling me fat!”</p><p>“Look, you’re blowing this way out of proportion!”</p><p>“I’m not! You think I’m fucking ugly!”</p><p>“No, I...”</p><p>“You, I, you, I, should...”</p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Before I could speak, I heard Terry start to cry. Before I could go and comfort him, or try to make things better, I heard what sounded like a gunshot. He was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Before I could move, I felt a hard slap to my left cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“You fucking idiot! This is the second time I’ve seen my master cry!”</p><p>“Sabastian? I didn’t say much to him. I just told him he’s putting on a bit of weight...”</p><p>“You what? You called my master fat!”</p><p>“I never said as such...”</p><p>“It was the insinuation!”</p><p>“Dammit! I called him beautiful! The kids...”</p><p>“Can hear nothing, Harry.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>As the 2 were arguing, I let Thomas into the apartment. I stayed out of the line of fire. The being who slapped Harry was scary beyond the silver coined people. Yes, I’m a cop, but even I know true and inescapable power that you don’t piss off, ever. I really wished Harry would’ve listened to the child, or myself, but no. The guy is a fucking, idiot who thinks he knows everything.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Bro? What the fuck did you; do this time?”</p><p>“Thomas? When did you get here?”</p><p>“Just now. Where is Terry?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. I hope he forgives me for supposedly calling him fat...”</p><p>“That’s why you just got bitchslapped?”</p><p>“I think so.”</p><p>“You deserved that, and so much more, Harry.”</p><p>“You’re supposed to be on my side, Karen...”</p><p>“I would usually be, but not in this case, Harry.”</p><p>“Can you heal it; Sabastian?”</p><p>“I can, but I won’t. Maybe this will teach you not to say stupid fucking shit! You should’ve listened to your sprog.”</p><p>“Ivy?”</p><p>“She tried to tell him not to say that he was fat, or ugly. You know what he’s like now, sir.”</p><p>“I do indeed, Thomas. WouldLife have seen this, you really don’t want to know what he’d do to you, Harry.”</p><p>“I’m so fucking scared...”</p><p>“Life would’ve cut off your balls, made you eat them, and kept them off of you for at least 30 years.”</p><p>“Shit. He’s a mean son of a...”</p><p>“We remember our Master, when he was younger.”</p><p>“He what?”</p><p>“You heard me properly, Karen Merphy.”</p><p>“The 2 of you are separate beings; sir? Life would’ve actually castrated him?”</p><p>“Yes to both questions, Karen Merphy. We both hate to see our master cry.”</p><p>“Thanks for bringing him to heal.”</p><p>“It is my job.”</p><p>“How long...”</p><p>“That job is eternal.”</p><p>“Where are the kids?”</p><p>“In Ivy’s room, watching a few movies. They heard nothing, don’t worry.”</p><p>“When will he be back?”</p><p>“It will be an hour, give or take.”</p><p>“How...”</p><p>“Please him as well as you can, bro.”</p><p>“Leaving; Thomas?”</p><p>“Yes, Karen. Need a lift?”</p><p>“Sure, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>They took off. It was 45 minutes later that Terry returned. Before he could speak, I carried him off to our bedroom to hopefully start earning his forgiveness.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I reentered the apartment, after crying in Mother Summer and Mother Winter’s arms when I got to the Nevernever. As soon as I got home, I felt Harry lift me into his strong arms. The kids were fast asleep. He and I entered our bedroom. He stripped me and placed me in a scented bath. He joined me after he removed his own clothes. As we bathed each other, we moaned, since it had been quite a while since we had any sort of sex. When we got to the bed, I felt something close around my cock and balls.</p><p> </p><p>“This is to remind you not to be a fucking idiot like that again! I will remove it in 2 weeks, and no sooner. Now, show me how much you want to be forgiven...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I felt Harry’s talented mouth exploring mine. After a few minutes, he moved on to my nipples which were overly sensitive. As he licked and bit them gently, I keened out in pleasure. After a while, he licked up the precum that was all over my stomach.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>After the precum was inside of me, I went after terry’s cock with abandon. I licked up and down it until I heard him howl out in pleasure. Before he could cum, I speared his asshole with my tongue. When I touched his prostate, I felt him buck up. This caused me to hit it twice more in quick succession. He couldn’t speak, all he could do was whimper out in pleasure. Before he could cum, I stopped and deep throated his cock in a single swallow. After 45 seconds, his cum blasted deep into my belly.</p><p> </p><p>After he was all cummed out, we slept.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is December 26. Harry just left for work. On December 15, I removed the cock cage I’d put on his cock and balls. The night after the incident, I told Ivy that the reason I was all moody wasn’t her fault. She vaguely understood. Her intended was glad that no one was yelling. What had made me sad earlier that day was the letter I’d gotten. The Dursleys, or counterparts to them wrote me a heartfelt goodbye letter. They apologized and told me, if things were different, they would’ve raised me themselves. It would’ve not have been an easy life, but at least I wouldn’t be killed thanks to physical abuse. What I gave them in return was my autobiography and some poison from my alternate form for the people to experiment with. That was a world that I’d never visit.</p><p> </p><p>The help I gave was more than enough. It could take care of itself. The day before, I gave each person who had the daggers and armor 2 specific guns which were tied to their blood. One was a modified bazooka, the other was a modified Elephant gun. They were in shrunken trunks which were on them at all times. They would be used only if Outsiders, Basilisks, or unfriendly class XXXXX animals were to ever cross paths with them. I went to visit the Carpenter family to give them their guns personally.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Ivy were in his room watching TV.</p><p>. . .  . .</p><p>“Good morning, Terry. You’re looking quite well.”</p><p>“Thank you, Michael. I’m not fat?”</p><p>“Do you want our honest opinion? You won’t fly into a rage, if we give it?”</p><p>“I won’t, Charity. I promise.”</p><p>“For a male who is pregnant, your weight, if you’ve put on any, hasn’t detracted from your figure at all.”</p><p>“Now, why couldn’t that idiot fuck of a husband of mine be that nice...”</p><p>“Language, Terry...”</p><p>“O, drop it, charity. You were just as bad when you were going to have Harry almost 4 years ago.”</p><p>“I want some damned tuna and pickles...”</p><p>“Now?”</p><p>“When I leave, I’ll get them. I bring you gifts.”</p><p>“The 2 boxes that are in front of you?”</p><p>“Yes. I need your blood. These are heavily modified weapons.”</p><p>“Do we need them?”</p><p>“Do you want Outsiders hunting you down?”</p><p>“No. Aren’t they contained?”</p><p>“Yes, but there’s always the possibility that they could slip out of what contains them. The possibility is very miniscule, but it is there.”</p><p>“Do you have names for the children? Do you know if it will be more than 1?”</p><p>“Yes, it will be twins, and yes, I have names for them. The boy will be names Legolas Emrys. The girl will be named Arwen Emrys.”</p><p>“Those will be their Fae names?”</p><p>“Yes, Michael. Their human names will be Mary and Peter Dresdden.”</p><p>“Why give them human names? What will you do, about, um...”</p><p>“You mean what will I do about carrying them for the Muggle hospitals? That’s why I have magic and helpful allies for this sort of thing.”</p><p>“What will their birth certificates say? We’re sorry...”</p><p>“They’ll say that they’re my adopted children. Their mother died in childbirth, their father left us. They left them to me as next of kin.”</p><p>“This is going to be an insensitive question, but...”</p><p>“Go on, Michael.”</p><p>“Can Harry get pregnant?”</p><p>“He cannot. His magic is not my magic. I was born with magic, he had to train his. There are no potions that can force it. I should know. You’re not the first ones to ask that particular question.”</p><p>“We thought you’d take it the wrong way, Terry.”</p><p>“No, I won’t. How’s Ivy doing?”</p><p>“Good. Her schooling is going well. She’s teaching Harry stuff beyond the shows they watch together. He understands allot for such a young child. Does the bond they share transfer knowledge?”</p><p>“I honestly don’t know. If it does, it is doing so slowly. I’m not going to mess with it.”</p><p>“Good. You took them to Hogwarts earlier this year?”</p><p>“Yes. They had fun.”</p><p>“You own the school?”</p><p>“Yes. How...”</p><p>“Ivy told us she saw a ring on your right hand that let you enter it the first time. Harry told us you had a nice shiny...”</p><p>“He would. The blood draw has to be done only once. It won’t hurt.”</p><p>“We have magic...”</p><p>“These will be bonded to your blood, this way they can’t be used against you, or against each other.”</p><p> </p><p>They put their left hands out. I conjured a dagger after I opened the box. The 2 guns floated in front of us. I let 3 drops from each person fall onto each of the guns. Four flashes of light indicated that they were bonded.</p><p> </p><p>Their hands were wandlessly healed.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“That didn’t take as long as we thought it would. Our suppressors...”</p><p>“Have been off since July 9.”</p><p>“All of ours; including Molly’s?”</p><p>“Yes, Charity and Michael. No, you will not turn into Obscurials. Harry never got one. He is too young.”</p><p>“How do we add our other family’s signatures?”</p><p>“Who should we add?”</p><p>“Molly and Daniel. You add them the way I did for the 2 of you. Keep the guns where you keep the daggers. Only use them if Outsiders or creatures similar to those go after your family.”</p><p>“Alright, terry.”</p><p>“Thanks. You, didn’t, have...”</p><p>“I did. I did this for my other allies. Now, if you both don’t mind, I’m starving, and I’m damned tired.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I left their house and went to McAnally’s. He knew what I wanted, the place was empty. After a few minutes, Thomas picked me up in his car and drove me back to our complex. This continued for the next few weeks.</p><p> </p><p>On February 8, as I woke up, a massive pain slammed into me. I pulled Harry to the Nevernever.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>It was early on February 8. The 2 Mothers and I had Terry’s bedroom ready so he could use it to give birth. As soon as the last pillow was put on, they appeared in front of us.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry? Put him down on the bed and strip him. I’m a healer, I’m not interested in his equipment, no matter how big it, o, hell, that’s...”</p><p>“Sarissa!”</p><p>“Calm your damned hormones!”</p><p>“But his cock. It is so huge, pointy and...”</p><p>“Winter Lady! Do your damned job! You can ogle his equipment another day!”</p><p>“Yes, Mother winter and Mother Summer. I am truly sorry...”</p><p>“Fuck being sorry! Make this pain go the fuck away! Stun me, or...”</p><p>“Can’t do that, Great grandson.”</p><p>“Great Grandfather? Why are you here?”</p><p>“To be a part of this birth, of course. They are the 2 first hybrids born to death and winter. Do you have names for them? If you don’t, I do.”</p><p>“O?”</p><p>“Winter squishy or plushie number 1, and winter squishy or plushie number 2...”</p><p>“Go fuck yourself.”</p><p>“Mmm, I think not, Great Grandson. Harry? Did you both discuss names?”</p><p>“The names he’ll give them are unique.”</p><p>“Discuss it after they’re fucking out of me, dammit!”</p><p>“Fucking, so, much...”</p><p>“Harry Dresden! Calm your raging penis and help your damned husband give birth!”</p><p>“Now; Merlin?”</p><p>“Tomorrow! Of course now, you boob!”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>We lay Harry down after Merlin did the honors of stripping him. Merlin cast a few spells that opened his ass. He started to push.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you both so much right now. Damn you, Harry...”</p><p>“You wanted it, love. We should’ve checked for the damned charms...”</p><p>“That doesn’t matter, push a bit more, grandson. I see the head.”</p><p> </p><p>He pushed as hard as he could. His grip nearly broke both of our hands. The first child that we saw was the girl. As she came out, a pulse of magic blasted through the room. Merlin took her as she cried out. He cleaned her of any blood and mucus, cut the cord that attached the child to him, and stemmed the blood flow. Sarissa took her from him. She put her in a diaper and sleeper that had a unicorn on it. She shushed her.</p><p> </p><p>It took 25 seconds for the boy to be born. He too cried out when he came out of Terry. When he came out, the same pulse of magic was released from him. Merlin passed the child to Mother Summer after he repeated the process that was done with the girl. She put him in a diaper and sleeper. His sleeper had a Horntail on it. A few seconds later, the placenta came out of Terry.</p><p> </p><p>There was some blood which Mother Winter took care of with Merlin’s instruction. Their hair and eyes were a mixture of both Terry and I. They had my eye color with rings of emerald around each of their eyes. Their ears were pointed, it could be hidden, as could their facial structures. Their hair looked like miniature glaciers of winter interspersed with black. As they were resting, Merlin had Sarissa and I sign the birth certificates.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Harry? If you name them either Winter Squishy or Plushie, I’m going to spank you.”</p><p>“Terry did something to put their names on their birth certificates. Is, he...”</p><p>“He’s passed out thanks to all of the magic that was just released, Harry. He’s not dead. He’ll recover. Please tell us you’ve changed a child at least once...”</p><p>“I changed Ivy a few times when she was regressed. I’ve also changed Harry Carpenter a few times before he was fully trained.”</p><p>“Good. We don’t have to teach you how to do it, then. Thank god.”</p><p>“What do we do about the Muggle birth certificates?”</p><p>“They will be filed in the nearest hospital, as will their backstory.”</p><p>“Now?”</p><p>“As soon as the 2 of you leave, after Terry wakes up. Sarissa?”</p><p>“Both children are healthy, Harry. You did a good job for this being your first birth.”</p><p>“Thanks, I think...”</p><p>“That’s a complement, Knight of Winter.”</p><p>“Take it for what it is, winter Knight.”</p><p>“I was going to, Mother Summer and Mother Winter. Thanks for being here.”</p><p>“We wouldn’t miss this.”</p><p>“Not at all. Now, rest, you need it as well.”</p><p> </p><p>I did. Two hours later, Terry woke up. The kids were fast asleep. We carried each of the children back to our apartment. No one was there. As we put them in their crib which was in our room, I thought about my life.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>For most of it, I was alone and on the run. My chance meeting with Terry or Harry James Potter changed it for the better. I didn’t think I’d fall so deeply in love with him. I thought I’d always be alone, with no family, and married to my job with the Chicago PD.</p><p> </p><p>These 2 children and Ivy would change things for the 2 of us. Would our lives be perfect, no, but we’d do our best as parents to save them from any of our bad experiences. Before we slept, Terry spoke to me quietly.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Love?”</p><p>“Yes, dearest?”</p><p>“The kids are beautiful. Thanks for the help in birthing them.”</p><p>“I was scared that they’d come out stillborn.</p><p>“That makes 2 of us. Look, about December second...”</p><p>“I deserved the bitch slap from Sabastian, love.”</p><p>“I took your comments way out of hand.”</p><p>“Yes. I should’ve listened to Ivy. She, tried, to...</p><p>“Yes, she did, as did Karen.”</p><p>“Would Life have actually castrated me; Terry?”</p><p>“Yes, Harry.”</p><p>“He’s done this to others?”</p><p>“No, Harry.”</p><p>“But you said you were married...”</p><p>“Yes, I was. The one who I was married to never threatened our children.”</p><p>“I’ll try to be a good parent for our new children while not neglecting Ivy.”</p><p>“Thank you, love. She and Harry will make a good couple when they get older.”</p><p>“I know I’m being an insensitive fuck, but she could take advantage of the boy...”</p><p>“No she can’t, the vows they took...”</p><p>“They did what?”</p><p>“Calm down, love. You don’t want to wake up our new squishies...”</p><p>“Our...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>Before he could continue speaking, I kissed him deeply and played with his nipples. The 2 might be light sleepers, they might not.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“What was that for?”</p><p>“To remind you that I’ll always love you, even if we do fight at times.”</p><p>“You mean that? You were seriously pissed the fuck off 2 months ago...”</p><p>“I was being a moody little bitch, to put it in Thomas’s words.”</p><p>“I shouldn’t have...”</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>I didn’t kiss him. I went down to his cock and took him down to the root in one swallow. I used my partial Cadera form to roar at him softly. I quickly made him cum as I speared into his asshole and slammed his prostate 4 times in quick succession. He couldn’t think, or speak; all he could do was feel. After 3 minutes, he dropped bonelessly to the bed. I pulled off of him, and freshened my mouth so we could continue the conversation.</p><p>. . . . . .</p><p>“Damn, love. I...”</p><p>“Yes, I know I’m being needy and taking advantage of you...”</p><p>“I don’t mind. Your Cadera form, is...”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Scary. How did you learn to do the roaring thing without biting my cock off?”</p><p>“I had Death teach me when I was 18 or 19. Blaise and Theo helped.”</p><p>“Your wife at the time...”</p><p>“Never found out.”</p><p>“Did she cheat on you?”</p><p>“The contract we signed didn’t allow it. The specifics are not important. We are under no contract, but I know you, you won’t cheat on me.”</p><p>“Hell no. I didn’t think I was gay. I didn’t know you were bi...”</p><p>“You see, you learn something new every day. Thank you, love.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“Putting up with me for all this time. Putting up with ivy when she was acting younger...”</p><p>“I could’ve left, but my magic would not have allowed it, I don’t think.”</p><p>“Look, you may be a hard ass at times, but that’s why I love you.”</p><p>“Because I speak my mind, though it gets me in trouble?”</p><p>“Yes. It is one of your more interesting flaws, darling.”</p><p>“you roar and whimper in your sleep, dearest.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Ivy’s never heard it...”</p><p>“No, and she never will. Let’s do the best job with the kids we have.”</p><p>“Now and in the future, if we decide to have more.”</p><p>“Agreed, love, agreed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To all current and future readers,</p><p>This is Hemming. I'm Adamaris's ghost writer. We'd both like to thank you for all the likes, bookmarks, kudos, follows, and help in editing the story.</p><p>The next completed story will start to be posted some time January of next year.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>